Harry Potter y la historia de un mundo sin futuro
by Rocidito
Summary: UA. La profecía existió pero Voldemort la ignora, entonces desata un maleficio donde las mujeres mágicas mueren. Sólo la unión entre toda la comunidad mágica podrá salvarlos de la extinsión, deberán unirse para poder sobrevivir.
1. C1  Silencio  Las niñas mueren

_**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la empresa Warner Bros. _

_Esta historia está escrita para la diversión ... la mía(Je Je Je). Es un Universo Alternativo._

**Capítulo 1. Silencio … Las niñas mueren**

El sol se escondía vigoroso en las montañas Escocesas, pronto oscurecería y llegaría la tibia noche de mayo, el viejo mago de cabellos plateados observaba el atardecer con nostalgia. Había terminado una era de oscuridad para la comunidad mágica Inglesa, pero un sinsabor llenaba todo su ser, "las niñas mueren", aún recordaba la tristeza e impotencia en la cara de su entrañable amiga Minerva McGonagall, y esa sensación de vacío carcomiéndose sus entrañas. De nada valía la muerte de su antiguo alumno, la oscuridad de su falsa superioridad había desbordado cualquier acto de oscuridad que hubiese visto él a lo largo de tantos años de existencia y si pudiera describir el horror que había presenciado tal vez llenaría toda una ala de la biblioteca del Colegio Hogwarts de Magos y Hechiceros que él presidía como director.

Los recuerdos le atropellaban su mente, uno tras otro, tras otro; atormentándolo, sentía deseos de dormir para despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, pero dentro de sí sabía que no era un sueño, era una maldición hecha para arruinar la vida de las familias mágicas, no entendía el propósito del auto proclamado Lord Voldemort –su antiguo alumno– con el conjuro de esa maldición y si en su mente no cabía tanta destrucción cómo iba a ser para encontrar una solución a tan detestable acto. Pronto llegarían los mejores magos de Inglaterra a reunirse en su oficina, era importante alertar a todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix de los hechos dolorosos de perder a sus niñas y si le creía a aquellos rebeldes, no sólo se trataba de las niñas, serían todas las mujeres en edad reproductiva quienes morirían. Los magos antes oscuros también estaban invitados a esta reunión, esperaba caos cuando ellos aparecieran pero dentro sabía que era inevitable, tarde o temprano aceptarían el maleficio tal y como era y dejarían a un lado sus diferencias para unirse en la búsqueda de una solución.

La red flu sólo se activaría a las nueve de la noche, a esa hora iba a empezar la más difícil y dolorosa reunión que él hubiese presidido en su vida. Iba a poner a pelear a sus amigos de la orden, él lo sabía, todo el sufrimiento que los embargaba en ese momento fluiría como ríos por entre los magos y brujas, estaba preparado su fiel ave fénix lo acompañaría como siempre, cantaría para todos, su melodía ayudaría a tranquilizar la pena que cargaban. La hora llegó, empezarían a llegar todos sus amigos, difícilmente los veía como antiguos alumnos, todos demostraron en cada batalla contra Lord Voldemort la valentía, el orgullo, la inteligencia que los caracterizaba, cada uno era un mundo, pero el trabajo en conjunto había sido realmente lo que había hecho que James Potter derrotara hace un mes al mago más oscuro de los últimos tiempos; ocho años en la vida de todos, todo ese tiempo buscando la forma de derrotarlo, de aniquilar sus huestes, tantos muertos y familias destruidas, múltiples heridas se habían abierto en el pueblo mágico y ahora lejos de su existencia caía esta maldición tan espeluznante. Era difícil dejar de preguntarse acerca de esa extraña profecía que escuchó aquella vez en la taberna de su hermano en la voz de esa bruja de gafas gruesas y mirada extraña, él sabía que Lord Voldemort la había escuchado y había ignorado su veracidad ¿qué habría ocurrido si le hubiese creído a lo que Trelawney vaticinó para él? Tal vez no estarían muriendo las niñas, tal vez los niños fueran el objeto de tan despreciable maldición que los cobijaba ahora.

El sonido de la chimenea activándose lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo trajo de nuevo a los días de mayo con su tibieza y alegría que ahora parecía tan lejana. En el mismo tiempo ingresaron Minerva, Poppy y Flitwick tres de sus profesores, amigos y miembros de la orden era inevitable la reunión ya empezaba, tomó aire, necesitaba valor, Fawkes cantó, tranquilizándolo; miró a su amigo y le agradeció su compañía, su apoyo y comprensión. Observó los jefes de la familia ingresar al lugar, los Longbottom, los Weasley, los Potter, los Pettigrew, los Lupin, los Tonks, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shakelbot, Alastor Moody; todos miembros de la orden, comprometidos con finalizar el reinado de terror de Lord Voldemort y lo hubiesen logrado de no ser por esa horrible maldición que los cubría: "La matriz de la vida del mundo mágico morirá, no superará cuarenta años y tu inspirador te acompañará sufrirá diez años más, observando la vida morir; todos están condenados a desaparecer y a limpiar la sangre mágica de este mundo".

El pergamino con esas horribles palabras estaba en las manos de Albus Dumbledore, pesaba más que hace un mes, con la muerte de cada niña se hacía imposible que huyeran al destino, las mujeres menores de cuarenta empezarían a morir y los hombres morirían a los cincuenta. Observó a las mujeres tan solo dos de ellas superaban los 40 y un puñado de hombres tenía más de 50, ¿sería él testigo de la muerte de quienes estaban ahí acompañándolo? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar ese horrible pensamiento y luego se escuchó decir en voz fuerte para acallar los murmullos –Silencio, las niñas están muriendo.

El silencio reinó el lugar por algunos minutos, el llanto sordo de algunas madres se escuchó, vio a Anabella Petigrew derramar lágrimas por Susan, a Alice Longbottom llorar abiertamente por Helene y a Lily Potter mirarlo con tristeza por la muerte de su hija Eillen, no pudo evitar envidiar por un momento la Fortaleza de Lily, después de tanto dolor aún podía mantenerse tranquila. Trató de hablar pero su voz se quebró y no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, oía el llanto de Fawkes a lo lejos, sin embargo el dolor de esas familias fue más grande y algunas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

- Hoy estamos aquí para aceptar lo inevitable amigos, suena duro pero las niñas empiezan a abandonar este mundo y debemos encontrar una solución –finalmente pude decirlo, todos estallaron en palabras y expresiones contra Lord Voldemort, algunos aún se negaban a aceptar la realidad. Entonces escuché la voz de Minerva, levantarse por encima de los murmullos y nombrar a cada niña que había muerto desde hacía un mes ya; aquellos que aún no creían enmudecieron ante los hechos.

- Voy a leerles amigos míos, este pergamino que llegó a mis manos. –me escuchaba dese lejos pronunciar las palabras de la maldición que Lord Voldemort había diseñado para el mundo mágico, parecía una pesadilla, una muy real. Un nuevo silencio reinó entre todos.

- ¿Se puede reversar ese maleficio? –escuché preguntar a la sanadora de Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey.

- Temo que eso es imposible en este momento. –La observé por encima de mis gafas de media luna, ella estaba tranquila al fondo de la sala, aunque no tenía familia ella había sido la sanadora de todos y sentía su dolor.

- ¿Qué avances tenemos en el contra maleficio? –Theodurus Tonks, pronto su esposa cumpliría cuarenta años y sus ojeras y las de su esposa demostraban que no había dormido en varios días.

- Temo que no, Theodurus. –respondí con desánimo.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? –la pregunta que más temía en toda la noche al fin había salido de boca de la joven Nymphadora Tonks, esperaba una bebé para finales de noviembre, recordaba la charla que había tenido junto con Remus y ella, mientras celebraban la derrota de Lord Voldemort, la llamarían Ariana, como su pequeña hermanita muerta hace tantos años.

- Ese es el objetivo de esta reunión amigos, nos tenemos que –sus palabras quedaron apagadas por el sonido de la chimenea activándose, eran sus otros invitados, Severus Snape, Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, antiguos colaboradores del ahora muerto Lord Voldemort. Todos quedaron en silencio en la sala, varios de ellos desenvainaron sus varitas, el enfrentamiento era inevitable, pero los hechizos de protección que había puesto, estaban haciendo efecto y no podían lastimarse los unos a los otros.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí, Dumbledore? –gritó furiosos Sirius Black. Sus primas estaban ahí frente a él, lo miraban al igual que a todos los de la orden, sus caras no demostraban su arrepentimiento más si su mirada.

- Ellos nos van a ayudar y no quiero muestras de violencia entre ustedes. Amigos es hora de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva en nuestras vidas, Lord Voldemort nos traicionó a todos, nos quitó lo que más queríamos la oportunidad de demostrar nuestro amor a nuestros hijos y elevó contra nosotros una maldición imparable contra nuestras mujeres y nuestros hombres. –un silencio molesto seguía reinando el lugar –si quieren pelearse entre ustedes y terminar con la única posibilidad de encontrar una solución, pero todos sabemos que eso no ayudará en nuestro problema, en unos minutos voy a levantar cualquier hechizo protector impuesto en esta sala, para que quien desee asesinar a estos tres magos arrepentidos e indefensos lo intente. –así fue, con un conjuro eliminó el conjuro de las varitas de los miembros de la orden pero dejó la protección a los tres antiguos mortífagos. Entonces vi un hechizo Stupefy salir de la varita de Moody, hacia Severus, pronto recibió el mismo efecto en su cuerpo, mientras volaba hacia el otro lado de la oficina. Severus estaba tranquilo, él y sus dos acompañantes confiaban en mi, observé sus miradas de aprobación para la protección que los rodeaba.

- Mentiste, Albus. –Alastor Moody estaba sonriendo.

- No lo hice Alastor, quité los hechizos para evitar un daño, no dije que quitaría la protección a los invitados –el stupefy no había sido un hechizo tan fuerte como los que ese auror hubiese dejado salir en épocas de guerra. –es lo que cualquier anfitrión hace ¿no crees? –la sonrisa de Alastor ayudó a que el ambiente se aligerará un poco.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora, Albus? –Nymphadora Lupin volvió a formular la pregunta.

Demoramos varias horas en la reunión todos se comprometieron a buscar posibles soluciones, los libros de Hogwarts y de otros colegios de magia de toda Europa y Asia ya estaban disponibles para la búsqueda de las soluciones, pero para eso se necesitaría el tiempo de muchas personas. Algunos de los allí reunidos irían al día siguiente al Ministerio de Magia Inglés para solicitar licencias para buscar posibles soluciones. A los antiguos colaboradores de Lord Voldemort les quedaba una tarea más difícil, buscar en la biblioteca personal del mago oscuro. Dumbledore guardaba una esperanza de que encontraran la solución, una esperanza entre tanto caos, una luz que alumbraba tenuemente sobre las cabezas que hoy lo acompañaban en su oficina.

La reunión se acababa y antes de que Minerva se retirara a sus habitaciones en la Torre de Griffindor, la llamó para asignarle una labor de mucho cuidado. Averiguar si la maldición también afectaría a los mortífagos, sus mujeres y sus hijas. Por lo que le había escuchado a Bellatrix, tal vez ellos no se verían afectados, pero era mejor asegurarse si la maldición sólo se aplicaba al círculo más cercano a Lord Voldemort ó se aplicaba a todos los mortífagos. De ahora en adelante sólo quedaba esperar, confiar en que entre todos encontrarían la solución.

Las situaciones más difíciles hacía que lo mejor y lo de peor de cada ser saliera a relucir, esa noche había visto, cómo el odio a muerte que pesaba entre unos y otros había quedado a un lado para dejar prevalecer el bien común. Él sabía que aunque no encontraran una solución al maleficio, tarde o temprano los rencores desaparecerían dejando oportunidad para que naciera el perdón. El tiempo hablaría por sí solo. Tal vez después de tanta miseria algo bueno podría salir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autora<strong>. Hola gracias por leerme, es mi primera vez ... publicando.

Más adelante los capítulos se vuelven un poco menos tristes y aparecen historias menos complicadas. Espero les guste y aguardo por los comentarios. Escríbanme! Cualquier apunte alimenta al escritor, espero se pongan en mis zapatos :)


	2. C2  Mentiras Verdaderas

**Capítulo 2. Mentiras Verdaderas**

El ritual debía seguirse al pie de la letra, Bellatrix había encontrado en la antigua biblioteca del depuesto Lord Voldemort una muy antigua leyenda que podía cambiar el ciclo de reproducción de la mujer mágicas. Con algunos cambios al maleficio que le diera vida a esa leyenda, podía servir para llevar a cabo el anti maleficio que se requería en estos momentos en la comunidad mágica Inglesa. Revisó cuidadosamente la leyenda y buscó referencias en varias bibliotecas, encontró una versión similar en un libro antiguo llamado _Leyendas destinadas al fracaso_ que databa de principios del siglo XIII, el sólo nombre daba risa pero era una esperanza y se iba a agarrar de ella porque era una oportunidad, el único chance que tenía; la leyenda se llamaba _Quítele la oportunidad de que se lo quite,_ relataba la historia de dos mujeres que habían luchado por obtener el amor de un hombre noble, muy acaudalado y una de ellas recurriendo a un mago de mala reputación de su villa realizó un extraño hechizo que alteraba el ciclo femenino de tal forma que la mujer jamás podría quedar embarazada, el relato estaba escrito de forma parca y con un canto en inglés antiguo que parecía ser el hechizo utilizado. Al final la mujer que había ejecutado el hechizo terminó con el hombre acaudalado pero para mala fortuna de ella, el hombre apostó toda su fortuna con un extranjero y para tristeza de la villa, el extranjero se apoderó de todo, incluyendo la esposa, la fortuna y sobretodo, tomó posesión de la libertad de todo un pueblo, en poco tiempo la villa desapareció con todos sus habitantes. Bellatrix acompañada de su hermana Narcisa repasaron múltiples veces la leyenda, encontrando un lado demasiado oscuro a la leyenda, la desaparición de toda una villa; era tan similar a lo que estaban ellos expuestos en estos momentos que no podían dejar de sentirse abatidas por la historia.

Después del estupor inicial las dos mujeres se pusieron de inmediato a buscar un traductor al inglés moderno. Citaba algunos pasos a realizar un día de luna llena, con algunos pasos a ejecutar tan sólo interviniendo las mujeres. Cada acción era crucial no se podían ni saltar, ni modificar los pasos; el solsticio de verano se acercaba y para bienestar de todos también era luna llena, marcándolo como el día apropiado para realizar el anti maleficio.

La labor a realizar era muy arriesgada, Bellatrix Lestrange era una bruja poderosa, conocía perfectamente sus capacidades y tenía conocimiento de rituales de magia negra, conocía perfectamente qué parte de la magia de su antiguo maestro había quedado en el maleficio contra las mujeres mágicas, por eso lo había abandonado, ella se había unido a él para limpiar el mundo mágico de gente indeseable como los nacidos de muggles, pero lo que había hecho su antiguo maestro era todo lo contrario, había firmado una sentencia de muerte contra cada mujer y hombre mágico que estuviera vivo; por poco y ella también hubiese muerto al igual que su hermana Narcisa. En el último momento Lucius Malfoy había salvado sus vidas, se había sacrificado poniendo el amor a su esposa por encima de la devoción que le tenía a su maestro. Tal vez Dumbledore tenía razón después de todo, el amor era una emoción que iba más allá de su comprensión y era demasiado fuerte para hacerse la ciega ahora, ver a su cuñado morir por su hermana la había sacudido hasta lo más profundo, él había muerto porque amaba a su esposa más allá de lo inimaginable, incluso por encima de sus propias creencias. Lo que alguna vez ella creyó era una mentira y propaganda del viejo mago director de Hogwarts, resultaba ahora una cruda verdad: _el amor es el arma más poderosa que puede usarse en la guerra_, ella le añadiría que bien utilizada esta arma podría ayudar a ganar batallas e incluso hasta la guerra.

Qué equivocada había estado al creerle y seguirle, ese hombre a quien alguna vez adoró con todo su ser; sus palabras inspiradoras, su fortaleza y su poder la habían deslumbrado desde muy joven, al igual que a su futuro esposo y a casi toda la casa de Slytherin. Pero después de tantos años se había dado cuenta que Lord Voldemort no quería a nadie, no deseaba tampoco compartir nada, sólo quería poder, mover los límites hasta el máximo sin importar a quién se llevara por delante; pero ella había abierto los ojos en el último momento, la cara de Lucius en ese último suspiro, le había devuelto la razón, la esperanza y le había mostrado de forma cruel que su maestro se podía comparar con el vacío, con la nada.

**Inicio del flashback**

- Maestro, ese maleficio –Lucius observaba con horror al mago oscuro.

- Habla rápido Lucius, todo está listo y debo empezar a ejecutar todo lo que he planeado. –La voz de Lord Voldemort era fría.

- Maestro, nuestras mujeres también van … -Lucius no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, estaba aterrado con la sola idea de cuestionar a su maestro, mucho menos creía posible que la persona en quien él había puesto todas sus esperanzas fuera a dejar morir a su esposa –ellas, ¿van a morir también? –esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz. La risa del mago oscuro se escuchó en todo el lugar, generando temor en los mortífagos de su círculo más cercano reunidos en el lugar.

- ¿Te atreves a dirigirte a mi, en esa forma, Lucius? –de su varita voló un hechizo justo al pecho del mago –Crucio –mientras Lucius caía al piso presa de un dolor espantoso por todo su cuerpo, Lord Voldemort gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra obligando al puñado de mortífagos correr a realizar sus órdenes. Una y otra vez torturó a Lucius con la maldición cruciatus, al cabo de un tiempo se olvidó de torturar al rubio y siguió con la realización de su maleficio, dándole tiempo a Lucius a recuperarse.

_ No puede ser que mi maestro vaya a dejar morir a Bellatrix, a Narcisa y a las otras esposas. Posó sus ojos sobre Bellatrix, que estaba atónita en el rincón más alejado del maestro; veía su rostro lleno de confusión, sí ella también había entendido en ese momento su futuro, ella era condenada a la muerte al igual que todas las mujeres mágicas, sólo por el hecho de ser mujer no podría vivir. Él Lucius Malfoy, heredero de un apellido de honor, casado con Narcisa por orden de su padre como se debía hacer para perseverar su abolengo, él aprendió a apreciar a su esposa, llevaban juntos más de veinte años, habían compartido demasiado por mejorar la vida de ellos y de los suyos, al fin habían podido tener a su hijo Draco, su orgullo. Había hecho todo como era debido, pero los acontecimientos lo abrumaban, golpeándolo con una verdad inexorable, su mujer moriría. _

_Desde joven estuvo seguro de dedicar su vida a servir a su maestro y sus ideales de mejorar la raza mágica, de quitar el cáncer de los sangre sucias; ahora veía otra cara de este plan, la idea nunca había sido mejorar la raza y posicionar sus apellidos como debía ser, no el plan de su maestro consistía en apoderarse del mundo mágico, ser dueño y señor todo poderoso, eliminando , pero esto era demasiado, el precio era demasiado alto. Observó a su alrededor, nadie hacía nada, todos estaban arrodillados ante el maestro y sólo se levantaban si él se los ordenaba, todos dejarían morir a sus esposas e hijas, el temor los consumía y nadie movería un dedo para salvarlas. El maleficio terminaba, ya no quedaba si no el último paso, su maestro quedaría débil, tal vez, si él intentaba algo en ese momento podría lograr que su maestro entrara en razón. No supo en qué momento se levantó, observó a todos los mortífagos, nadie lo observaba, fijó su mirada en Bellatrix, regalándole su última sonrisa, ella devolvió su mirada y entendió que era el adiós._

- Femme fatalus directus –Lucius agitó su varita y gritó con todo resolución, luego sintió su pecho sucumbir bajo una luz verde para caer lentamente.

Bellatrix observó la mirada perdida de Lucius Malfoy mientras residía sin vida en el suelo de aquel sitio de rituales mágicos, observó la sonrisa de sus labios, ¿acaso estaba feliz por morir?. Lo observó unos instantes mientras todos estaban petrificados ante lo sucedido, aquel idiota infeliz ofreció su vida por salvarla a ella y a todas las mujeres que acompañaron al maestro, su estúpido cuñado en un acto heroico digno de un Griffindor se había dado el lujo de frustrar los planes de Lord Voldemort, al menos en parte. En ese instante sintió el pánico correr por sus venas, la sangre empezó a helarse mientras recorría su cuerpo, debía salir de ese lugar, su maestro intentó matarla con un maleficio, no se detendría ante nada, entonces huyó del lugar, dejando atrás toda una vida de contemplación a un maestro que al final la traicionó.

_**Fin del flashback**_

El pensamiento de haberse dejado llevar a la magia oscura por un ser tan perverso le hizo poner su piel de gallina, pero ya no podía llorar por la leche derramada. Había encontrado quizás el origen de tan horrendo maleficio que ahora los cobijaba, pero seguiría adelante con la creación de un anti maleficio para su comunidad, era ahora o nunca, pronto sería luna llena. Suspiró un instante, debía buscar el bien de todos, demasiados inocentes seguían muriendo día a día, pronto no habrían mujeres en toda Inglaterra, sólo algunas mujeres viejas y cansadas.

_- Haciendo esto, buscas perdón, Bella_

- ¿Quién eres?

_- Tu consciencia, ó crees que alguien más se atreve a hablarte en estos días._

- Mientes, no busco perdón.

_- Se todo lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya –rió –soy tu consciencia, no me puedes mentir._

- Tal vez en un principio hubo algo de eso, acepto también un poco de vanidad, pero ahora no es sólo eso. El ver a las niñas morir me han hecho recordar a mi ...

_- No digas tonterías, tu bebé no hubiese sobrevivido, Bella_

- ¡SÍ LO SÉ! –se gritó así misma –tantas maldiciones impedirían a mi bebé crecer bien.

_- Te quejas ahora, pero antes disfrutabas de la crueldad de tu amo, Bella._

- Quería que castigara a esos idiotas, que impedían nuestro surgimiento como raza pura de magos, no que me tortura hasta hacerme perder a mi bebé.

_- ¿Si lo odiabas por qué no huiste? Lo seguiste acompañando._

- Nadie sabía nada, no tenía sentido contar algo que no iba a ser.

_- Entonces le permitiste al amo jugar al emperador._

- No lo entendía en ese momento, pero ahora sí, ahora sé.

_- ¡No sabes nada! Ahora sigues la luz porque te conviene, no porque estés convencida._

- ¡CÁLLATE!

_- Él te trataba como su esclava. No sólo a ti, a todos. Quería dominarte y lo permitiste, quería gobernar y lo hizo, ahora es sólo un montón de despojos que reside en el último rincón del olvido._

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

_- Nada, estoy aquí porque lo necesitabas_

- ¿Por qué apareces ahora?

_- Como te dije, no me permitías hablar, cada vez que te recordaba que el uso de la magia de forma oscura te llevaría un piso más abajo, me hacías perderme._

- Pero ahora estoy haciendo lo correcto, ese maleficio tiene una cura y voy a dar todo de mi para que pueda salvar al menos a alguien. Y debe quedarte claro que no busco redención, busco una solución.

_- ¡Sí, cómo no!_

- No seas sarcástica conmigo, eres mi consciencia, me tienes que ayudar a ser mejor, no a hacerme sentir mal.

_- ¡Déjame hacer mi trabajo!_

- ¡Cállate!, ahora recuerdo por qué te envié a la quinta porra, la última vez que me hablaste, eres un fastidio.

Bellatrix acalló la voz de su consciencia, enterrándola en el más oscuro rincón de su cerebro y se dedicó a trabajar con seriedad, ahora debía buscar a una bruja fuerte, una mujer cercana a los 40 años, con suficiente experiencia en la vida para que se diera cuenta de los riesgos de seguir su plan de restaurar un anti maleficio de una antigua leyenda, nadie sabía si era cierta o falsa, pero debía intentarlo, debía seguir su instinto y luchar por salvar aunque fuese una sola niña; si lo lograba tal vez resarciría en parte el daño cometido a través de esos años de seguir a su antiguo maestro. Por dónde empezaría, a qué mujer le podría proponer su plan, a quién que le creyera y no tratara de enviarla a Azkaban, ella sabía que tarde o temprano le iban a cobrar sus errores y sentía que un pie suyo estaba más cerca de la muerte ahora que incluso cuando estaba bajo la protección de su antiguo maestro, porque habría que reconocerlo él aunque era cruel con sus mortífagos también les protegía y ahora ella ya carecía de esa protección. ¿Quién sería la mujer que lo seguiría ante esa locura? ¿quién?.


	3. C3 Adiós pequeña adiós

**Capítulo 3. Adiós pequeña Adiós**

Algunas de sus amigas ya habían perdido a sus hijas, su vecina Juno Lovegood acababa de llegar de América, había tratado de hacer un encantamiento con un hechizo que había salido bastante mal y ahora estaba muerta, tratando de proteger a su única hija del maleficio de Voldemort, si aquella mujer había sido capaz de hacer algo tan extremo, irracional y tonto tratando de darle una oportunidad a su hija, por qué ella no hacía lo mismo y le daba una oportunidad a la opción que le daba Bellatrix Lestrange. Reconocía lo poca posibilidad de éxito en el anti maleficio, pero ya habían pasado otras tres semanas desde aquella reunión en la oficina de Dumbledore y nada de lo que habían intentado daba resultado alguno; ahora Arthur y su hijo mayor Bill se encontraban en la China buscando el ministerio mágico de Oriente una posible solución. La última conversación con su esposo la habían desanimado totalmente, no veía oportunidad para que su hija menor, la única mujer en 7 generaciones de Weasley viviera. Estaba corriendo en ese momento junto a Ronald y los gemelos, estaban felices jugando por el patio, libres de la opresión de la guerra pero bajo la maldición de aquel mago oscuro que temía pues aún le costaba pronunciar su nombre.

Debía tomar la decisión hoy, el solsticio de verano sería mañana en la noche y tenía que enviarle a Bellatrix una lechuza con la respuesta a su pregunta. ¿estás dispuesta a arriesgar incluso tu vida por darle la oportunidad a tu hija a vivir?. En ese instante los gemelos y Ron se vieron atrapados en una lluvia de flores de todos los colores, su pequeña hija que cumpliría cuatro el once de agosto, podía demostrar su alegría a través de la lluvia de colores y aromas que caía profusa sobre sus otros tres hijos. Entonces supo cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta, claro que daría hasta su vida por su hija, daría todo por darle una oportunidad para que viviera, porque no sólo era la vida de su pequeñita, era toda la comunidad de magos la que estaba en juego. Si las niñas morían con quién reirían sus hijos cuando tuvieran edad de merecer el amor. Ella había sido feliz con su esposo, lo amaba más que en sus años mozos, lo amaba porque ese hombre era todo lo que ella había soñado y mucho más, eso quería para sus hijos que tuviesen la oportunidad de crecer y encontrar el amor de su vida.

Tomó un pergamino y escribió su respuesta a Bellatrix, acudiría a su reunión y trataría de dejar hasta su vida, antes de rendirse ante los pensamientos oscuros de … Lord Voldemort, sí ahora lo iba a nombrar porque ese ser ya no tenía poder sobre ella. Tomaría las riendas de su destino y el de sus hijos, el precio lo pondría el destino, ella estaba dispuesta a todo para mejorar la vida de su familia. Observó a la vieja lechuza de la familia alejarse de la madriguera, ahora mejor escribía las cartas para Arthur y sus hijos, explicándoles las razones para tomar ese riesgo, aún había una posibilidad aunque pequeña para que todo saliera bien, tanto para ella como para su hija; si no lo intentaba en cinco años era posible que ella ya no existiera de todas formas y dentro de 15 más su esposo moriría.

_Querido Arthur_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta esposo amado, es probable que el anti maleficio no salió como pensaba y estoy muerta. Hubiese querido que estuvieras aquí, pero la vida se ha empeñado en separarnos más temprano de lo planeado. Recuerdo los planes que hicimos en la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts, se que te prometí que moriríamos de viejos, pero ahora me veo avocada a tomar una decisión muy difícil, tal vez no me entiendas en un principio pero con el tiempo podrás entenderme. _

_Nuestra hija es una persona muy importante, y esta es una oportunidad única para todos, el anti maleficio debe ser realizado en el solsticio de verano, ni un día antes, ni un día después. Hoy nuestros niños jugaban en el jardín, excepto Percy que estaba leyendo un libro bajo el manzano de la huerta, todos estaban felices, corrían para todas partes, los gemelos entretenían a Ron y a Ginny, cuando empezó a caer una pequeña lluvia, entonces vi el más hermoso encantamiento que he visto. Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caía sobre el huerto se trasformaron en miles de pequeñas flores que empezaron a caer sobre los chicos, mientras Ginny sonreía ante el espectáculo, Arthur ella hizo que su alegría trasformara la lluvia en flores perfumadas que inundaron toda la casa. No puedo quitarle a mi hija la oportunidad de vivir, ella es joven y sobre mi recae una sentencia de muerte, hoy tomo el riesgo de efectuar el anti maleficio con algunas mujeres mágicas, espero que muchas otras tengan tan claro –como yo lo tengo hoy– lo que debemos hacer._

_Me despido de ti, te cuidaré por siempre, estaré contigo mientras me sea permitido. No te dejaré jamás porque nuestro amor es eterno y vivirá mientras uno de los dos pise esta tierra. Cuida de los niños y especialmente de Ginny, ella lo necesitará._

_Amorosamente_

_Molly tu amante esposa._

_P.D Te dejo una carta para los niños y otra para Ginny; por favor dale la carta a Ginny cuando sea mayor de edad. Explícale las cosas a Bill y a Charlie ellos entenderán con facilidad y podrán ayudar a cuidar a los más pequeños._

Después de dejarse llevar por la tristeza durante algunos segundos, se dedicó a escribir la carta para sus hijos varones. Contaba con Bill y Charlie para explicarles a los más pequeños el significado de todo lo que ocurriría si algo saliera mal con el anti maleficio de Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Queridos Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron_

_Lamento que su mamá no los acompañe más pero la vida a veces nos pone pruebas difíciles y esta es una de ellas. Cuiden a su hermanita ella es una esperanza para el futuro mágico no dejen que nada le pase porque tiempos difíciles se sobrevienen para todos. _

_Ustedes cuídense mutuamente y también cuiden a su padre, estoy segura que pueden vivir sin mi; los eduqué para ser independientes y para que pudiesen encargarse de sí mismos por si yo faltaba. Los amo tanto, que duele cada palabra que estoy escribiendo pero lo hago por el bien común de la comunidad mágica, no sólo la vida de Ginny la que está en juego, es la vida de la comunidad mágica en general. Se que esto lo pueden entender porque en todos he visto la generosidad característica de los Weasley. Hagan que su madre esté orgullosa y vivan una buena vida por mi._

_Mi amor por siempre,_

_Molly_

Volvió a recorrer la casa, revisó cada detalle del lugar, escribió en un pergamino las labores que ella realizaba a diario y organizó la labor que cada uno debía seguir. Bajó hasta la cocina y revisó el recetario de la familia, llevaba junto a ellos varias generaciones y así debería permanecer, terminó de organizarlo y añadió algunas recetas de su autoría; a su familia le encantaba alimentarse bien y en abundancia, tener tantos hijos varones tenía su encanto y sus atribuciones, ella desde siempre se había encargado de alimentarlos y mantenerlos al día en su educación mientras ellos iban al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Organizó los horarios para cada uno de sus hijos, pronto Bill y Charlie se graduarían del colegio y era importante que los menores fueran obteniendo responsabilidades y obligaciones en su casa, conocía bien a sus hijos y dejó planeado en qué edad podían asignársele labores y cuando debían ganar sus libertades. Ser madre de siete le había enseñado muchas cosas, y esta era una de las que más orgullo le producía, las cosas en su hogar marchaban bien aunque sus ingresos fueran tan escasos. La risa, el amor y en sobre todo esta familia la comida jamás había faltado. Una sonrisa le alegró su rostro, ella sabía que su familia lo lograría; contaba con eso.

Todos sus pequeños eran sus alumnos desde su primer acto de magia accidental, uno a uno les fue guiando y enseñando a cuidar de si mismos y a ser generosos con sus hermanos. Los observó mientras jugaban en el jardín, eran unos chicos muy listos, pero en Ginny había algo más que sus hijos no poseían, ella no podía asegurarlo pero lo presentía; de alguna forma podía hacer cosas extrañas con las plantas e incluso se atrevería a decir que con los animales sobre todo después del día en que Ron había sido perseguido por una enorme araña utilizando ruedas en sus ocho patas, la visión del animal era algo inquietante pero divertida al mismo tiempo. Sus hijos eran niños felices, les encantaba hacer bromas, especialmente a los gemelos, estos eran unos traviesos expertos, últimamente no había vuelto a dejar que la acompañaran a visitar a su anciana tía Muriel, desde la vez que convirtieron sus joyas en una baba que al contacto con el cuerpo humano, empezaba a derretirse hasta trasformar a la persona en un sapo gigante con pústulas rojas, todo el que tocara el sapo con sus manos ó con magia se contagiaba de la misma desagradable forma; esto retardó la búsqueda de una forma efectiva para revertir el hechizo; aun recordaba la mirada divertida de sus hijos e incluso su esposo se divirtió bastante observando la tía Muriel y tres de sus criados croar por la mansión de la mujer, ahora podía reconocer que la broma había sido excelente aunque para esos días los gemelos hubiesen recibido un castigo ejemplar.

Ella sabía que sus hijos iban a estar bien, incluso si ella faltara, los había visto crecer y mejorar con el día a día, extrañaría a su familia con todo su corazón, pero este no era el momento de echarse para atrás, era hora de seguir adelante, le faltaba aún escribir la carta más complicada de todas, la de su hija, al ser tan pequeña no entendería nada de sus palabras, lo mejor sería escribir una carta para la Ginny del futuro.

_Querida Ginny_

_Mi pequeñita preciosa, te amo mucho, lamento que te hayas criado sin la guía de tu madre, supongo que te debe haber dolido mucho. Te preguntarás por qué hasta ahora recibes esta carta, me pareció importante que sólo hasta que tuvieras una edad suficiente podrías entender toda la situación, ahora has vivido diez años sin mi, sé que es mucho tiempo e imagino todas las situaciones por las que has debido pasar. En sueños fui guiada para tomar esta decisión de sacrificar mi vida por darte a ti la oportunidad de vivir, el anti maleficio de Bellatrix Lestrange es bastante riesgoso, hay un puñado de mujeres que van a apostar su vida por la de sus hijas, algunos dirían que el riesgo no vale la pena pero estoy segura que todo va a funcionar. Si aún tienes preguntas del ritual, por favor ve con Bellatrix y pregúntale, ella estará gustosa de contarte todo lo relacionado con esto, ella ha sido la única que ha encontrado una alternativa y tan sólo por eso le agradezco que viva, nuestras diferencias quedaron atrás, ahora sólo está el futuro que promete ser de fortuna para ti._

_Quien te ama profundamente._

_Tu madre, Molly._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora<strong>_. _Sé que las cartas de despedida son muy cortas y les falta profundidad, pero Molly tenía que dejar la vida de sus hijos y su esposo, más o menos organizada.

_En el siguiente capítulo ya habrán pasado 10 años y en el otro aparecen al fin los chicos siendo jóvenes. _

_Espero Reviews, es lo que nos motiva a continuar. No importa si las críticas son negativas, todo está bien para un escritor amateur._


	4. C4 Treinta minutos para morir

**Capítulo 4. Treinta minutos para morir**

Su pequeña Eillen Potter ya no se encontraba junto a su familia, habían pasado cuarenta días desde su muerte y aún le dolía su partida, veía a su esposo James vagar por su casa a altas horas de la madrugada, triste y apesadumbrado por todo. En sus manos había perecido el mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos pero los pensamientos de alegría por su desaparición ahora eran tan vagos y lejanos que en momentos creía que jamás había ocurrido, la muerte de su pequeña hijita tornaba esa victoria en algo tan amargo. Y Ahí estaba ella junto al lago de su añorado colegio Hogwarts, donde había aprendido sus primeras cosas acerca de la magia y la hechicería junto a algunas de las brujas más reconocidas del mundo mágico, sobre todas, o casi todas las ahí reunidas pesaba una sentencia de muerte, sin embargo un halo de esperanza las cubría, dándoles un brillo especial, pronto la tristeza que la embarga a su llegada al lugar estaba siendo reemplazado por esperanza, por el amor que esas mujeres sentían por sus hijas, por sus amigas y por sobre toda la comunidad mágica.

Rechazar la propuesta Bellatrix Lestrange hubiese sido fácil, sólo tenía que negarse, mil excusas había podido inventar para evitar el riesgo de estar en ese sitio, pero ella sabía que rechazar esta oportunidad era darle la espalda a su propia familia. Amaba a James con todo su ser, era curioso lo que venía a su mente en ese instante, sólo podía recordar momentos felices, recordaba su primer beso de amor con aquel mago tan guapo que la había perseguido durante toda su estadía en ese colegio, el día de su matrimonio, el momento en que James casi se cae de la escoba donde se encontraba volando mientras ella le decía que iba a ser papá, el nacimiento de Harry y el de Eileen, aquella madrugada cuando todos observaron la nieve caer. Sólo momentos felices la acompañaban.

Pronto empezaría el ritual del anti maleficio, Bellatrix les había explicado cada uno de los pasos y la labor que muchas debían realizar, ella estaba soportando el paso final después del sacrificio de la última madre, aunque habían algunas otras brujas más poderosas que ella, Bellatrix le había explicado el asombroso poder que ella tenía para viajar en el futuro a través de sus sueños y lo útil que sería si ese poder se ponía a disposición de todos en el momento crucial de la labor. La misma bruja les había explicado lo tonto que había sido la muerte de la esposa de Xinephollus Lovegood, tratando de hacer un conjuro que sólo provocó su muerte, pero que no aseguró que su pequeña hija viviera, este no era el momento de muertes heroicas, era el momento de esfuerzos conjuntos en procura del bienestar común. ¿quién sería la madre que había aceptado morir por las niñas? Temía saber cuál de las tres madres que ahí estaban se sacrificarían por sus hijas.

La luna llena había hecho su aparición en lo más alto del cielo, su luz plateada iluminaba el hasta hace poco oscuro lago, era la señal para empezar el ritual. Observó a cada mujer empezar a realizar sus pasos en el ritual, vio a sus amigas Alice Longbottom, a la jovencita Dora Lupin esposa de Remus y a Anabella la esposa de Petter, ellas eran sus mejores amigas, desde hacía buen tiempo a todas las conocía desde el colegio, excepto a Nymphadora Tonks que era aún muy joven y estaba esperando su segundo bebé, esa chica era única tenía tanta alegría y entusiasmo demostrándolo de formas demasiado absurdas en ocasiones, por eso había caído tan bien en el grupo de James y los merodeadores, ella tenía ese espíritu fiestero que a ellos tanto les gustaba.

Observó a las pequeñas niñas con sus madres, le llamó la atención de la pequeña pelirroja debía ser una Weasley por su color de cabello, esa familia era legendaria por su antigüedad en el mundo mágico; fijándose un poco más divisó a su madre, sus miradas llenas de esperanza la sacudieron y le inyectaron confianza en lo que acababa de empezar.

Siete pasos perfectos conformaban el anti maleficio, el suyo sería el séptimo paso, el paso final, había muy poca probabilidad de daños para ella porque en el sexto paso una madre ofrecería el sacrificio de su vida para que otras vivieran. Concluyó el primero, el segundo, el tercero, en el cuarto las tres niñas se reunieron en el medio de todas y se vieron envueltas en una nube multicolor, el quinto, y ahora el temido sexto. Observó a Molly Weasly ubicarse en el centro de las niñas y besar a su pequeña hijita y a las otras niñas, la mujer que tenía siete pelirrojos sería la que se sacrificaría por las otras, suspiró para no llorar, debía concentrarse porque después de cumplirse el sexto paso ella seguiría.

Observó una brillante luz verde salir de Molly Weasley para luego envolver a las niñas, una a una esa luz las traspasaba, envolviéndolas y efectuando cambios en sus centros mágicos, observaba con asombro la danza de colores que recorría el cuerpo de las niñas, miles de chispitas como diminutas bailarinas tejían una intrincada red de campanitas de colores en cada parte de sus pequeños cuerpecitos, era hermoso presenciar ese intercambio de energías entre una bruja mágica y tres pequeñas inocentes; las niñas parecían disfrutar de la experiencia, sonreían y observaban los colores con arrobamiento y milagrosamente no se movían, seguían de pie observándolo todo con ese candor tan propio de la niñez. Recordaba lo que había dicho Bellatrix del ritual, la energía de Molly empezaría a fluir a las niñas y ella se fusionaría dentro del cuerpo de las niñas, con las palabras del anti maleficio la magia que tenía Molly sería compartida uniformemente en las tres niñas, ahí era donde ella entraba a dar rienda suelta a sus poderes visionarios para observar todo cuanto acontecía en el futuro producto del anti maleficio.

Entonces visiones del futuro empezaron a ser claras en mi cabeza, vio como las niñas vivían, en el paso del tiempo sólo dos de las tres niñas sobrevivían, una de ellas no tenía la suficiente fortaleza para vivir y las otras estaban en continuo peligro por ser las únicas sobrevivientes al maleficio de Voldemort, muchos irían detrás de las niñas persiguiéndolas por múltiples razones, y ninguna para beneficio de ellas. Todo parecía una película muggle en cámara angustiosamente rápida, observó la comunidad mágica crecer en el tiempo, efectivamente las mujeres morían, una a una vio a sus amigas perecer y sus esposos y amigos llorar sus pérdidas, demasiado dolor la hizo adelantarse unos cuantos pares de años ellas ya no acompañaban a los hombres. Muchos estaban tristes porque tenían que recurrir a mujeres sin magia para poder tener descendencia uniéndose a ellas, sólo sobrevivían bebés hombres mágicos, las niñas que logrababan sobrevivir tan sólo lo hacían unos pocos días. Todo lo que sucedía en Inglaterra se había vuelto extremadamente oscuro, sombrío, tenebroso; quería detener esa espeluznante película que pasaba ante sus ojos, lastimándola con cada imagen, con cada grito de dolor. La violencia hacia las mujeres se había extremado, los hombres lucían desesperados en busca de pareja y casi siempre las víctimas de esa ansia por compañía recaía en las chicas jóvenes de otras latitudes ó hijas de padres muggles como ella.

Mientras seguía observando detalles de ese futuro sombrío, una sensación de desamparo crecía en su cabeza, algo no cuadraba en toda esta historia, esto parecía un thriller muggle de bajo presupuesto y mal realizado, porque ni en los sueños más disparatados de Voldemort, era posible pensar ese escenario, ¿Qué había salido mal con el anti maleficio de Bellatrix?, algo no cuadraba en todas las imágenes que cruzaban por su cabeza. Entonces vio lo impensable para ella, las imágenes eran de una batalla campal en el Callejón Diagon, miembros de la orden del Fénix se enfrentaban a los mortífagos, a lo largo del callejón observaba múltiples enfrentamientos, no importaba si habían niños ó viejos, todos sufrían la crudeza de la guerra entre el bien y el mal. Buscó de nuevo a Harry, tal vez tendría dieciséis o diecisiete en esta visión, lo encontró al lado del mal en persona, su hijo Harry se enfrentaba a Lord Voldemort; observó a Harry con detenimiento su pequeñito de 5 años era un joven tan atractivo como James –su padre–, tenía la misma actitud que caracterizaba a James cuando combatía, parecía hábil, eludía los hechizos que Voldemort le enviaba con una destreza que muchos magos adultos envidiarían, era fuerte pero ella dudaba que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarse con ese mago oscuro; y cómo habría revivido ese mago, ¿de dónde había sacado ese cuerpo para estar vivo de nuevo?, ese miserable mago tenía demasiados ases bajo la manga, no podía ser inmortal, sino James no hubiese podido acabar con su vida hacía pocos meses, algo más tenía ese maldito para estar vivo diez años después. Y las niñas, ¿dónde estaban las niñas? Deberían tener quince ó catorce años para ese instante, las buscó en todo el escenario de la batalla que le planteaban en su visión, las buscó con desespero en cada rincón, se negaba a observar la muerte, ella buscaba la esperanza de una mujer que pudiera darle opciones al mundo mágico, quería ver a alguna de las tres niñas pero no había ninguna mujer joven, no había rastro de las niñas por ninguna parte, era como si jamás hubiesen existido, como si todo lo que estaban realizando ese día no hubiese dado fruto alguno.

Enfocó los pensamientos en el joven Harry, veía tristeza y odio en los verdes y profundos ojos de su hijo, tanto sacrificio para nada, su hijo estaba consumido por la angustia y desesperanza, ella estaba muerta y no había ni una pequeña forma de hacer a su hijo feliz al menos un instante, quería gritarle a su pequeño todo el amor que ella tenía para darle a él, decirle que jamás lo abandonaría, entonces desenfocó su vista para observar el objeto del odio de su hijo, Lord Voldemort. Ese hombre reía con ese sonido sin vida y tan frío que siempre lograba helarle la sangre, reía porque debajo de sus pies estaba James muerto, junto a otros magos que ella conocía muy bien, entendió cuál era el odio de Harry, Lord Voldemort había asesinado a su padre y a todos sus amigos, él continuaba vivo y se enfrentaba con el mal en persona. Su esposo había perecido por la maldición asesina, aquel hombre al que ella había amado desde hace tantos años ya no estaba con vida, sus ojos estaban abiertos y una horrible mueca de dolor empañaba su cara, había luchado contra el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, era de esperarse que no sobreviviera, pero ella siempre había pensado que James volvería a derrotar a ese miserable mago, los gritos de Harry la volvieron a trasportar al futuro, observó la mirada determinada en Harry, no quería ver la siguiente escena sin haberla visto el desarrollo era uno solo, ella lo sabía, tenía presente lo que sucedería, vería caer a su hijo muerto ante los pies de Lord Voldemort, en ese instante no supo por qué, pero recordó aquella profecía que Albus Dumbledore compartiera hace ya unos años con James y ella, donde decía que un niño nacido a finales de julio, sería el único capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort y derrotarlo, ¿sería acaso su Harry el niño predestinado a derrotar el mal?, pero esa imagen duró poco, en pocos segundos la maldición asesina golpeó con fuerza en el pecho de Harry, ella gritó mientras su hijo volaba por los aires para caer muerto unos cuantos metros más allá. Todo estaba perdido, la risa de Lord Voldemort retumbaba el lugar, no habían sobrevivientes todos yacían muertos en el callejón, unos cuantos mortífagos estaban de pie, muerte y desolación cubría como un tapete rojo el lugar, la poca magia de luz que había sobrevivido estaba lejana y yacía a punto de perecer, lo reflejaban las lágrimas de agunas ancianas que lloraban por sus muertos. La magia de luz estaba a punto de extinguirse y Lord Voldemort ahora era el rey y señor de todo lo creado.

Su visión se esfumó de su cabeza y cayó de golpe de nuevo en el al lago, la magia de Molly Weasley ya había hecho el tránsito entre su cuerpo y el de las tres niñas; Molly estaba en medio de las niñas, casi sin vida, observaba a su hija con una mirada llena de amor y de esperanza en el futuro, pero ella había visto el futuro y esa esperanza que veía en Molly carecía de fundamento, las niñas no lo habían logrado, dentro de diez años ninguna de ellas estaría viva, algo había salido mal. Reparó en la luz que circundaban los cuerpecitos de las niñas, que ahora parecían en trance, no podían manejar el poder mágico de la luz verde envolviéndolas, si seguían así lo más probable era que ese mismo poder las consumiera, debilitándolas en vez de hacerlas sobrevivir, si alguien no hacía algo por ellas, era posible que también murieran.

Van a morir las tres niñas –le dijo a Bellatrix que la miraba expectante, tras su estadía temporal por el futuro. Ese había sido el papel al que ella se había comprometido con las mujeres en ese día, contarles cómo se sucedían las cosas después de que las cosas se llevaran a cabo en ese caluroso día de verano. La mirada de Bellatrix la descolocó por algunos instantes, esa bruja tampoco sabía qué hacer, al igual que ella había apostado por este ritual y se la había jugado con toda, sin importar las consecuencias, pero ahora la muerte era inevitable, todas las mujeres que estaban ahí morirían dentro de algunos meses y su esposo e hijo en algunos años. En aquel momento supo lo que debía hacer, no había mucho tiempo para despedidas observó a sus amigas y les sonrió, era su forma de decirles adiós, dio unos pasos hacia el lugar donde acababa de morir Molly Weasley, Bellatrix trató de detenerla pero ella había tomado una determinación y no daría marcha atrás, miró a su antigua rival con dulzura diciéndole –dile a James que lo amo con todo mi corazón y que si me lo permiten siempre lo voy a cuidar a él y a Harry –dio otro paso y se ubicó en el centro de las tres niñas para empezar a ayudar a que la energía que ahora vibraba erráticamente en el cuerpo de las niñas se estabilizara y no terminara destruyendo sus pequeños e indefensos cuerpos, era necesario dosificar la cantidad de magia que cada niña recibiría, ella sería la intermediaria para que la magia entrara de a poco a poco en el cuerpo de las niñas y no reventaran como lo estaba haciendo en este instante.

Al extender sus manos y dar permiso para que la energía de Molly y de las tres niñas residiera por unos momentos en su cuerpo, sintió que parte de su propia magia se fusionaba con el poder de ellas, era una sensación extraña, sentía el influjo de Molly atravesar cada célula de su organismo, también veía cómo la magia que ella poseía, dejaba de ser suya y ahora les pertenecía a todas y a ninguna al mismo tiempo. Sintió la magia de las niñas, las tres tenían fuerzas distintas, la más pequeña no sobreviviría, la unión con la magia de Molly había dañado su centro mágico de forma irreparable y tan solo le quedaban algunos meses de vida. En cambio Susan Bones y Ginny Weasley tenían un poder mágico interesante, Susan tenía afinidad con el manejo del futuro y del pasado, así como ella; de otro lado Ginny mostraba afinidad con la naturaleza, las plantas y los animales serían sus aliados, sería una gran bruja en pociones ó sanación. Rogaba al cielo en ese momento que alguien guiara a esas niñas para que esos poderes se potenciaran y así cambiar ese horrible futuro que ella había observado.

Pasó una buena cantidad de tiempo, la energía mágica fusionada estaba ingresando al cuerpo de las tres niñas en pequeñas dosis de tal forma que sus pequeños cuerpecitos las asimilaban convenientemente, su cuerpo lo sentía cada vez más débil, su centro mágico empezaba a decaer a niveles peligrosos, pero eso ella ya lo sabía, su muerte era inevitable, pero ahora había una razón valedera para morir y no un estúpido maleficio de un loco mago oscuro. La tristeza que sintió al observar el futuro dio paso a una serenidad que restituía su mente, dando paso a la claridad de sus acciones, ella estaba ofreciendo su vida a cambio de la supervivencia de toda una comunidad, a cambio de darle una esperanza a su familia y a sus amigos; su magia y la de Molly Weasley se habían fundido en una sola y las niñas ahora la tenían dentro de sus propios centros mágicos, el ritual sería un éxito, Bellatrix Lestrange lo había conseguido, le había dado esperanza al mundo mágico, el sacrificio de Molly no había sido en vano, y el de ella tampoco lo sería.

La luz de la luna era perfecta, caía sobre el cuerpo de las niñas tan delicadamente que sus rostros sólo reflejaban la pureza y la candidez de sus escasos años, parecían hermosas muñecas de plata, iguales a las que su madre coleccionaba. Recordó a sus padres sacrificados en la guerra, a sus amigos y vecinos; tantos rostros atormentados por la miseria provocada por un estúpido Lord oscuro empecinado en tener un poder del que carecía forma para gobernar. ¿Por qué no se había despedido de James y Harry en la mañana?, ella sabía que ese día iba a ser especial y no les dijo adiós, ahora no podía arrepentirse de los hechos, pediría que le permitiesen volver en sueños, tal vez así ellos la perdonaran por dejarlos sin despedirse. Por un instante soñó con su familia feliz en algún universo alterno, sin la oscuridad de la magia de Voldemort, observó a sus dos hijos reír y a su esposo junto a ella contemplarlos con absoluta felicidad y sonrió por sus pensamientos.

Era hora de despedirse, quería abrazar y besar a las niñas, pero la energía había dejado ya su cuerpo, era hora de partir, se iba con absoluta confianza del papel jugado en aquel momento, su accionar valía la pena; tomó la mano de Molly que la esperaba en el dintel de la puerta que todos veían al dejar el plano material, observaron la nueva realidad para sus familias, ya ellas conocían el futuro, un regalo de la energía universal que rige a todos los seres humanos, les brindó una muestra del porvenir. Abrazó a Molly como si fuesen viejas amigas, se dieron apoyo y marcharon hacia su nueva vida, traspasaron los velos que los separarían de sus familias, pero seguras de su regreso cuando la marca de aquella vieja profecía se hiciera realidad.


	5. C5 Zeitgeist

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. _

_Esta historia está escrita para la diversión . Es un Universo Alternativo._

**Capítulo 5. Zeitgeist**

La magia fluía a través de sus venas, la sentía moverse por cada célula recordándole que estaba vivo. Cuánto tiempo había permanecido en ese absurdo estado de espera, esquivando a los magos, tratando de pasar desapercibido, buscando la mejor forma de ocultarse para no ser encontrado. Todo sería diferente de ahora en adelante, el mundo mágico sentiría en poco tiempo lo que era enfrentarse al mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

Recordaba el momento en que ese mago insulso aprovechó su momento de debilidad y lo abatió, necesitó tenerlo en el instante de mayor agotamiento para poder vencerlo, estaba seguro que si no hubiese sido por ese maleficio que lo había dejado tan débil ese Potter, jamás hubiese tenido oportunidad con él. No volvería a cometer los mismos errores, diez años esperando volver a la vida eran suficientes, tenía un plan bien diseñado, sólo él sería capaz de dominarlo todo de poseerlo todo, sabía que pasarían algunos meses para recuperar un estado aceptable de magia en su nuevo cuerpo, y tal vez pasarían muchos más días tratando de reunir el ejército de seres mágicos que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su estrategia. Pero él era paciente, pronto los magos sabrían de él y esta vez jamás olvidarían el significado de la palabra terror, porque la iban a vivir en sangre propia.

Miró a su alrededor, sólo dos magos de su confianza lo acompañaban, Barty Crouch Junior y Nott estaban ahora con él; durante algunas semanas los había sometido algunas pruebas para saber si podía confiar en que le ayudaran a restituir su cuerpo, esos dos le temían y eran obedientes, de la forma en que él quería que fueran. En pocos días les pondría más y más pruebas porque el mismo error que cometió con Lucius no le volvería a pasar con nadie más. Se sintió débil por un instante y dudó de la estabilidad de su cuerpo, tuvo que retirarse a sus aposentos a descansar, entonces recordó su primera muerte; al principio todo era extraño y confuso, su alma yacía a la deriva, sin cuerpo donde residir, pero él sabía con exactitud los pasos a seguir, debía buscar un cuerpo donde residir, pero no un cuerpo humano esos eran peligrosos en ese momento, buscó los cuerpos de animales mágicos, con el tiempo se fue ajustando a su nueva situación, debía hospedarse en un cuerpo humano, el primero que encontró no resistió mucho tiempo y murió, pasaron sin pena, ni gloria varios hombres y ninguno pudo ofrecerle un cuerpo para él vivir, todos eran débiles y morían al poco tiempo. Hasta que encontró aquel mago en un bosque de Rumania, ese cuerpo pudo resistir su poder permitiéndole volver a Inglaterra, tras aquella piedra que le daría vida eterna, pero una vez más Dumbledore frustró sus intentos, ya no recordaba el nombre del patético mago que le había permitido vivir durante unos meses en un cuerpo humano, ese que no había podido resistir el embate del viejo director del colegio de Hogwarts, entonces lo supo, si seguía buscando cuerpos ajenos, jamás restituiría su gloria, su verdadero poder, tenía que buscar el conjuro en la mansión Malfoy, allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba para volver a la vida.

Tardó años en acceder a su biblioteca en la mansión Malfoy, gracias a sus aliados logró ingresar y tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía, varios conjuros de ocultamiento y hechizos anti lectura que había puesto en ellos hacía que nadie los hubiese leído. Sólo él podía acceder a esa información, sus habilidades como heredero de Salazar Slytherin lo habían dotado de ciertas capacidades que otros magos no tenían. Narcisa, Snape y Bellatrix, habían sido un gran problema pero sus aliados habían sido capaz de pasar por encima de ellos, la magia oscura siempre podría por encima de cualquiera. Sentía desprecio por esos que alguna vez lo siguieron ahora siendo seguidores de Dumbledore, su mayor enemigo y peor aún eran amigos de ese maldito de Potter que le había arrebatado la vida hacía ya diez años. Esos Griffindor eran unos torpes con su letanía de somos bravos y valientes se enfrentaban a quien se pusiera enfrente de ellos, sólo para demostrar su bravura, pero no ese Potter no viviría para contar de nuevo esa hazaña de haberlo derrotado ahora él se encargaría de torturar cada paso que diera hasta verlo morir, lenta y dolorosamente. Entonces recordó aquella vieja bruja miope que trabajaba con Dumbledore y había realizado esa estúpida profecía; era importante hacer memoria _hijo del que lo derrotaría tres veces_, pero … no era posible que fuera Potter, porque sólo se habían enfrentado dos veces, ¿pero y su muerte?, vaya el marcador subía a tres, tres veces se había enfrentado con Potter y las tres ese maldito mago había salido ileso, él y la sangre sucia de su mujer.

Debía pensar y rápido, era hora de encontrar toda la verdad, buscaría en el ministerio debía conocer cada detalle de la profecía porque algo no estaba encajando en su nueva realidad. Algo sí era claro, venganza, se vengaría de todos los que lo hicieron sufrir, diez años eran suficiente tiempo para que olvidaran lo que era sentir miedo, temor ante cada situación de la vida pero de ahora en adelante él se los recordaría a cada instante. Lord Voldemort había renacido y el tiempo del horror habría de retornar.

Había sido traicionado por sus más allegados seguidores, su corta capacidad visionaria no les permitió percibir las ventajas de que las mortífagas fueran únicas en la tierra, si todas las demás morían automática-mente ellas serían las futuras madres de la comunidad mágica. Ahora estaba débil por todo el proceso de renacer al que había sido sometido, sólo un puñado de seguidores continuaban con él, aunque para la comunidad mágica se mostrasen como renegados a su causa. Le tomaría algún tiempo volver al estado en que se encontraba antes de morir, pero no importaba él era inmortal; ya tenía todo preparado para perpetuar su vida por siempre y no existía nadie que se lo impidiera.

- ¡Prepárense! porque conocerán el terror, mientras el frío de la muerte recorre lenta y dolorosamente sus venas y los destruye. Ahora sabrán qué significa ser enemigo del mayor mago de todos los tiempos, de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>. Es un capítulo muy corto, pero los que vienen serán más largos.


	6. C6 Casablanca

**_Aclaración1_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. __Esta historia está escrita para diverrirnos . Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración** 2: Han pasado diez años, los chicos crecieron. Tengan en cuenta que es un mundo sin mujeres. El único que tiene madre es Draco Malfoy, pero aunque es un mundo alterno, la personalidad prepotente sigue siendo la misma._

**C6. Casablanca**

El sol empezaba a calentar la arena y pronto alcanzarían temperaturas demasiado altas que su piel inglesa no estaba acostumbrado, aunque el hechizo de protección estaba haciendo efecto, cuarenta y ocho grados centígrados estando bajo sombra, no era una temperatura normal para ningún ser humano, observó a los lugareños que los tenían atrapados en ese lugar, tenían una capacidad impresionante para resistir ese clima, anoche estaban congelándose y hoy se sentía pollo rostizado. Vaya forma de empezar el verano, tan sólo una semana había pasado y ya estaba metido nuevamente en problemas y todo gracias a William Lupin, ese infeliz siempre les metía en problema con los muggle, aunque debía admitir que estando con él, jamás les había hecho falta la diversión.

Esta vez la idea prometía diversión durante varios días, si eran lo suficientemente listos, el lugar un exótico sitio en el desierto de marruecos, cerca al río Oum Er-Rbia cerca de Addar Al-Baïda conocida en occidente como Casablanca, el objetivo era un harén (harîm حريم ) de bellas mujeres, con eso asegurarían el inicio de una nueva aventura de verano, sólo que tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente en la planeación: la aparición del Pachá. Ahora estaban los cinco atados a unas columnas que hacían parte de la improvisada tienda de campaña donde se encontraban en el desierto Africano, no podían utilizar su magia ante los muggles, eso los metería en problemas peores, por sólo el ingreso al harén les correspondía la pena de quitarles sus más preciosas partes, aquellas por las cuáles se habían metido en ese lío en primera medida. Observó a Neville y Ron atados junto al mástil más cercano a la puerta, después observó a William que reía increíblemente en esta situación, más lejos estaba Draco con su natural cara de vinagre porque le habían tapado la boca con un trapo para evitar que hablara, pero tratando de entender lo que decían nuestros carceleros y yo el único Potter que quedaba atado al mástil principal, el pilar más fuerte del lugar. Claro, ¿Quién lo mandaba a defender a William?, ese chico algún día lo iba a meter en un muy serio problema.

Si sus carceleros hubiesen tenido un poco más de sentido común, los habrían dejado afuera en la intemperie, primero el frío de la noche los debilitaría mientras trataran de mantener el calor, pero el sol ese sí los habría matado en pocas horas; se sentía agradecido con sus guardianes por no ser tan crueles con ellos unos inocentes jóvenes en busca de diversión, no pudo evitar reírse de sus propios pensamientos, porque él realmente sabía que iría tras problemas, siempre que William les proponía una buena idea, terminaba en líos e inconvenientes de distinta naturaleza. ¿Cómo saldrían de ahí? Si tumbaban las columnas de la tienda, crearían caos, pero no podrían huir, las varitas se las habían quitado y estaban en la habitación personal del Pachá. Debían buscar una mejor forma de escaparse, la única forma sería utilizando magia, pero para eso debían utilizar sus varitas, quién podría evadir las sogas sin ser notado, sólo él, Neville, Ron y William eran demasiado altos para pasar desapercibida su desaparición, Draco estaba demasiado cerca de los guardias, sólo estaba él. Listo, sus manos se habían desatado del agarre al que había sido expuesto, ahora se acercó sigilosamente a los dos guardianes, Draco sintió su cercanía y los distrajo, dos golpes certeros en el lugar adecuado y los dos estarían fuera de combate por unos cuantos minutos, agradecía a Neville la brillante idea de aprender artes marciales, como los muggle los llamaban, eso en combinación con la forma en que la magia de cada persona funcionaba, le había brindado a él grandes ventajas respecto a sus adversarios; la mirada de enojo que Draco le dio por no desatarlo sabría le traería problemas, pero si se detenía a desatarlo, tal vez no alcanzaría a recuperar su varita.

Salió de la tienda en busca del lugar donde estaban el Pachá, encontrarlo no fue difícil, el lujo de la carpa era más que obvio. Lo custodiaban tres hombres de un tamaño considerable, a sus dieciséis años se sentía pequeño comparado con sus amigos, pero eso no le evitaba que fuera ágil a la hora de enfrentarse con cualquiera o en el momento de ir tras de la snitch en un buen partido de Quiditch. Sigilosamente, rodeo la carpa y empezó por el guardia más lejano a la puerta, rogaba porque no tuvieran guardias en el pequeña montículo donde se emplazaba el harén, sino estaría perdido. Como pudo se ubicó en la parte posterior de la carpa y distrayendo a los guardias de la entrada del harén hizo que ambos se golpearan sus cabezas, él sólo ayudó un poquito juntando sus dos grandes cabezotas una y otra vez, hasta que cayeron vencidos al suelo.

- Diablos –vio a otros dos guardias custodiando al Pachá, cuando lo vieron corrieron para atraparlo, si salía, se darían cuenta de todos los otros que estaban durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo Africano, no podía salir, sintió un golpe directo en su ojo derecho que lo hizo girar y caer sentado en el suelo, su trasero le dolería por semanas. Ágilmente se levantó y evadió varios golpes más, buscó por el lugar la extraña caja azul donde habían guardado sus varitas, la divisó al lado del Pachá quien reía por el entretenimiento que sus guardias y él le brindaban. _Maldito libidinoso, si no fuera por él y sus veinte mujeres, jamás hubiese estado en semejante lío._

- Vamos muchacho, pelea, demuestra tu valentía. –mientras reía, Harry notó que el inglés del Pachá era bueno, seguro era uno de esos hijos de algún rico árabe que enviaba a sus hijos a prepararse en algún colegio Inglés muggle de renombre internacional –¿Buscas la cajita con sus palitos especiales, no?. –Diablos y más diablos, el estúpido muggle conocía la existencia de la magia, por eso había utilizado esa caja azul para guardar las varitas, por qué no se había dado cuenta antes, debió haber traído a Draco a este sitio, ahora sería presa de esos dos gigantes que lo perseguían por toda la tienda. Justo en ese momento una hermosa joven ingresó por una entrada que él no había visto mientras inspeccionaba la tienda, rayos pronto aparecerían más guardianes, estaba perdido. Saltó hasta donde estaba la chica

- Deténganse, sino la mato –la tomó por el cuello, no le iba a hacer daño, él no podría jamás lastimar a una mujeriego, pero los árabes no lo sabían.

- Como esa tengo diez más bellas y cinco más jóvenes, haz lo que quieras. –Ouch, eso dolió, claro ¡qué estúpido! ese hombre tenía un harén, empujó la chica contra un guardia, quien trató de esquivarla cayendo los dos estruendosamente contra el piso, mientras tanto el otro le asestó otro golpe en la nariz, dolía como la muerte, pero no se dejó atrapar sino que retrocedió y pisando la cabeza del guardia caído huyó en el otro sentido, saltando por sobre los cuerpos que estaban en el piso.

- No quiero más problemas, señor. Deme la caja –ahora estaba parado encima de la cama del Pachá, lo miraba de forma desafiante, tenía segundos antes de que el guardia se abalanzara sobre él, la nariz le pulsaba dolorosamente y por el ojo derecho veía borroso.

- Perderás lo tuyo muchacho –siguió la mirada del Pachá que se fijaba en su entrepierna, no pudo ni pensar –esa es la ley del desierto –al ver la cara de perturbación de Harry, agregó –¡Claro que me divertiré mientras eso sucede! –venía el guardia otra vez a correr, el guardia del piso trató de levantarse, entonces corrió y lo golpeó de nuevo. Uno menos, al menos durante un tiempo.

- No hemos hecho nada –le grité al Pachá que seguía atento mis movimientos, ya no estaba tan contento como al principio, advertía mi agilidad y no bajaría la guardia conmigo, observé algo brillante bajo su vestimenta, ¡mierda! Ahora tenía una daga.

- Eso no fue lo que me dijeron mis guardias

- No debería creerle a todo el mundo, eso es para los inocentes de espíritu y seamos sinceros, usted tiene de inocente lo que yo de noble Inglés. –aunque no era momento para recordar lo acontecido el día anterior, sí se habían divertido algo con las chicas del harén, aunque aún no calificaba como una experiencia memorable en su corta vida. Entonces sintió un almohadazo derrumbarlo de la silla donde estaba parado –Vaya tiene fuerza –el bendito viejo verde le había golpeado duro la cabeza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

- No creerá que mantener a tantas mujeres felices es algo fortuito ¿no jovencito? –ese hombre quería darle una lección de vida, en estos momentos, vaya que se las mandaba el viejo verde.

- No lo sé, señor. Aún estoy muy joven para tener una novia, mucho menos una esposa y dudo que me permitan tener un harén –burlarse del viejo era interesante, veía los colores correr en su moreno rostro, su mano izquierda agarraba con fuerza la daga y la derecha atrapaba la cajita azul que él quería.

- Pero estás joven para irrumpir en mi lugar sagrado.

- Debería compartir, todas para usted solo, no es justo.

- La justicia se la han inventado los perdedores para explicar su incapacidad con los hechos de la vida, enclenque y enfermizo joven. –¿qué atrevido ese viejo verde, enclenque él? Ya sabría lo que ese enclenque le haría, cuando lo inutilizara. En un descuido del Pachá, lo desarmó, tomó la daga y con esa misma clava la ropa del otro guardia en uno de los mástiles, luego se acercó y lo golpeó fuertemente hasta sacarlo de circulación. Ahora era el viejo verde y el enclenque. Se paró encima de la cama, observó al viejo que muy a su pesar no le temía, se estaba riendo; pero este tipo era un descarado, ¿por qué reía? –eres bueno chico.

- Deme la caja azul –seguía riéndose, el viejo se burlaba de él, estaba en desventaja, sin armas, sin guardias y no perdía momento para mofarse.

- Hagamos un trato, hoy estoy generoso libero a tus amigos, pero tu te quedas conmigo.

- ¿Está loco? –grité al oírlo –estar con tanta mujer le están soltando los tornillos, viejo.

- Te permitiré conocer la acogida que los hombres y las mujeres del desierto le dan a los jóvenes con un espíritu entusiasta como el tuyo. –el viejo verde era listo, sabía que estaba perdido y trataba de negociar conmigo. Era obvio que me distraía para algo, entonces por el rabillo de mi ojo, la vi, la jovencita que él creía estaba en el piso inconsciente, traía la daga que antes atara al guardia a la columna, trataría de herirme en cualquier instante, dejé que se aproximara, tomé su mano, la torcí y tomé la daga para luego enviarla sobre el Pachá.

- Gracias, pero creo que no es necesario, viejo. –tomé la caja azul y me retiré un poco de la cama del Pachá que aún estaba bastante tranquilo en el lugar. Esa caja tenía muchas cosas interesantes, pero yo sólo quería mi varita y la de mis amigos, la saqué e inmediatamente sentí la magia recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. Adoraba esa varita, era mi amiga desde que tenía once años, había aprendido a conocerla y a obtener poco a poco control sobre ella y mi magia; la quería tanto como aquellas partes de mi cuerpo que me habían metido en este lío.

- No tienes permitido hacer magia delante de mí, jovencito. –Ese viejo verde, definitivamente sabía demasiado. –mira la caja azul, observa bien lo que hay dentro y luego decides si quieres quedarte conmigo o prefieres irte con tus amigos. –Mi curiosidad era demasiado grande, esas ganas de conocer todo y experimentarlo todo siempre me metía en problemas y me superaba en gran medida, ¡qué diablos! El tipo no parecía quererme hacer daño. Entonces observé ese extraño aparato en forma de estrella, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y diamantes; no era un artefacto cualquiera, definitivamente tenía magia con él. –Sé cómo funciona, te enseñaré si te quedas unos días, pero tienes que hacer que tus amigos se vayan, sólo tu puedes quedarte.

- ¿Y cómo sé que me dejarás ir, y no tratarás de matarme cuando me quede solo?.

- Bien, me gusta que no seas tonto. Te doy mi palabra que te dejaré ir, sano y salvo una vez te enseñe a utilizar ese aparato. –extendió su mano hacia mi, debía tomar una decisión.

- No puedo decirle ahora nada, tengo que liberar primero a mis amigos, luego decidiré.

- Por eso es que eres aún un jovencito para mi, no puedes tomar una decisión por ti mismo, sin ir a consultarlo con tus amiguitos.

- Eso no es cierto, ya pronto tendré dieciséis y además … puedo tomar decisiones solo.

- Entonces dime ¿por qué vas por tus amigos primero, chico? –rayos, era cierto les iba a preguntar a ellos qué creían de la propuesta, ese maldito viejo lo había atrapado en la mentira y detestaba que lo atraparan en cualquier cosa.

- Porque no quiero que les pase nada, mientras hablo con un vejestorio como usted. –lo até de manos y pies, junto con la jovencita que aún residía a su lado. No podían huir sin lastimarse el uno al otro, tal vez un poco de su propia medicina le recordaría que no era momento para poner condiciones. La propuesta de todas formas la consultaría con sus amigos, primero debía sacarlos de ese lío en el que estaban metidos, la curiosidad por esa estrella iba a esperar.

Hechizó a los guardias para que no despertaran, igualmente hizo con los guardias de la tienda del Pachá y de la tienda-cárcel donde residían sus amigos. Desató a sus amigos y aguantó a Draco sólo durante cinco minutos mientras le gritaba por no haberlo desatado antes, al final harto de oírlo lo hechizó tapándole la boca y así evitar ver sus oídos reventar. Les entregó sus varitas mientras se dirigían al punto donde podían desaparecer del lugar y dejar toda esa aventura atrás, el inicio del verano había sido algo fuera de lo común, jamás se habían aventurado a alejarse tanto de Inglaterra en busca de diversión. No había salido del todo bien, pero igualmente la habían gozado bastante.

- Opino que ahora tenemos los guardias fuera de órbita, aprovechemos que las chicas están solas –William gritó a los demás mientras terminaba de arreglarse la ropa.

- ¿Estás loco? Por poco y nos matan y pretendes que sigamos aquí jugando al tonto, detrás de unas cuantas chicas? –Ron gritó bastante enojado

- Pero las has visto, Ron. No son unas simples chicas, son mujeres con mucha gracia. Están acostumbradas a brindar lo mejor de ellas, para eso las han criado.

- ¿Te estás escuchando William? Casi nos matan y quieres seguir satisfaciendo tus necesidades primitivas … es el colmo.

- Pues a mi no me parece tan mala idea –Draco habló detrás de Ron –al fin y al cabo a eso vinimos ¿no? –al ver la cara descompuesta de Ron añadió –claro como ahora andas de novio de Hermione, tienes tus necesidades cubiertas, pero yo ando buscando diversión, sino me tocaría buscar a Pansy y créeme aún no estoy listo para eso. ¿Y ustedes qué opinan? –Draco miró con ojos de súplica a Harry y a Neville, si ellos decían que sí, Ron no tendría más que aceptar, lo conocía bastante bien, sabía que por ninguna razón dejaría a sus amigos tirados en medio de la nada, sin importar que estuviesen metidos en el mayor problema del mundo, al fin y al cabo habían sido criados con el estúpido código de ética de la lealtad de la casa Griffindor.

- No sé, no estoy seguro ¿y si los guardias se desatan y nos vuelven a atrapar? –Neville tenía cara de preocupación. En su cara tenía rastros de sangre seca, luego de que uno de los guardias tratara de golpear a una de las chicas del harén mientras trataban de protegerlos, y él se había interpuesto para que no lastimaran a la chica.

- No es posible que se suelten, Neville –Harry estaba pensativo, la idea de quedarse y disfrutar de la compañía femenina no le molestaba, pero sí le molestaba que viniesen guardias externos y les dañaran el rato. –si nos quedamos alguien tendría que quedarse vigilando, porque no nos van a tomar nuevamente desprevenidos.

- Así se habla Harry, al fin y al cabo ayer sólo pudimos cruzar palabras con las chicas antes de que nos atraparan los guardias del Pachá –William reía con picardía mientras se acordaba de todas las hermosas mujeres que habían en el sitio –y ya le tengo echado el ojo a dos preciosuras morenas que estaban al fondo.

- Ugggh! pero el traje de Eva que tenían esas dos, necesitaba una planchada de reparación, William –gritó Draco con asco.

- Tu no entiendes Draco, las mujeres como ellas son las mejores para …

- ¡Basta ya! No quiero participar de esta locura. –Ron gritó y se sentó enojado al lado de la entrada del sitio donde se encontraba el harén del Pachá.

- Bien, entonces tu te quedas haciendo guardia –resumió Draco mientras veía la mirada de desagrado que Ron les regalaba a todos.

- Bien –Ron salió enojado, acababan de salirse de una grande y seguían ahí –después no digan que no se los advertí –a veces no entendía el afán de los chicos por estar metidos hasta el cuello con tantos problemas. ¿Será que Draco tendría razón y el estar con Hermione lo había cambiado?

Ron conocía a Hermione desde sus once años, llevaban juntos cinco años estudiando y si al principio no se habían llevado para nada bien, por la forma de ser de ambos, ahora él encontraba difícil estar con la chica, enojarla era definitivamente su pasatiempo favorito, le encantaba verla enojada, sus ojos miel se encendían con un brillo especial que él encontraba fascinante. Además era tan lista, organizada, pulcra, en fin todo lo que ella hacía él lo encontraba maravilloso. Pensar en Hermione lo hizo olvidarse de sus amigos y de su forma tan infantil de divertirse, acaso quién podía creer que estar con varias mujeres para complacer sus necesidades sexuales, fuera la mejor forma de pasar los primeros días de verano. Al escucharse sus propios pensamientos Ron no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, estar con Hermione lo había cambiado, definitivamente ahora era otra persona, eso sí, jamás lo aceptaría ante nadie, no iba dar oportunidad para ser blanco de las burlas de sus amigos.

- ¿pensando en Herms? –la voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y tu ya saciaste tus caprichos con las pobres mujeres del Pachá? –le sorprendió ver a Harry salir tan rápido de la tienda y sentarse a su lado.

- Se puede decir que sí –Harry sonreía al recordar la última hora de su estancia en el sitio –una castaña muy bella estaba ..

- No quiero saber las tonterías que has hecho allá

- Vamos Ron, no puedes dejar pasar estas oportunidades, mira que no se nos van a presentar muy a menudo.

- Harry, eso que hicimos no está bien, tu lo sabes.

- Tan sólo llevas unas semanas con Hermione y ya te lavó el cerebro, amigo. En unos meses estarás debajo de la luz de la lámpara de la biblioteca para estas fechas

- No seas tonto, Harry. Sabes que no es sólo eso. –miró a Harry mientras le devolvía una sonrisa burlona –bien, acepto que algo tiene que ver, pero no se lo digas a nadie, especialmente a Draco, sino me la tendrá conectada por el resto de mi vida.

- No puedes pasarte de listo con ella, Ron.

- No entiendo lo que me dices.

- Ella es como mi hermana, bueno mi hermana mayor, porque me cuida como si yo fuera un chiquitín. –los dos rieron –ella es diferente y lo sabes.

- Lo sé, Harry. Eso me confunde, ella es tan inteligente, en cambio yo, soy una persona común. Mírame no soy tu, el personaje más conocido del colegio, o como Draco con su glorioso dinero y su familia, ni como William con su talento especial para encantar con las chicas, ni siquiera tengo el talento de Neville para con las plantas.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y crees que eso le importa a Hermione?, nos conoce a todos desde hace cinco años y ella escogió estar contigo.

- Aun pienso que puede ser que quiera estar contigo.

- ¿Estás loco? Hermione es mi hermana, ya te lo dije. Yo no podría estar con alguien tan perfecta y mandona y controladora y …

- Bien, bien, ya entendí, pero no sigas diciendo las cosas así, como si fueran defectos.

- Lo son … son defectos.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Diablos, cómo puedes ver que eso es algo bueno para alguien.

- Desenfunda tu varita, Harry. –Ron se había levantado y tenía su varita apuntándole a su pecho de forma retadora –quiero que estés listo, porque voy a patear tu trasero y te daré tan duro que vas a llegar a la China.

- Soy más rápido que tu, amigo.

- Eso crees, Potter –rió mientras chispas rojas salían de su varita –pero se te olvida que yo tengo todas las varitas en mi poder.

De ahí en adelante los chicos se divirtieron riéndose de cada cosa que les había sucedido en la travesía, una vez los demás salieron de la tienda, invitaron a las chicas a dejar el lugar e ir con ellos a la libertad, pero ninguna de las mujeres estuvo dispuesta a irse con ellos, bueno sólo una, una mujer de sesenta años que prestaba los servicios de enfermería a las mujeres del Pachá, pero los chicos declinaron la invitación y se marcharon dejando la anciana con las ilusiones puestas.

Todo viaje internacional en Marruecos requería salir de la ciudad de Casablanca por ser una ciudad cosmopolita por definición, por eso los chicos tuvieron que salir del harén del Pachá y desplazarse hasta el sitio indicado por el ministerio Marroquí para partidas internacionales. Tres días en ese país les habían dejado un montón de vivencias que difícilmente olvidarían, estaban contentos aunque al joven Harry Potter aún le removía la curiosidad por aquel aparato que el Pachá tenía en su cajita azul. Tal vez algún día volvería a buscar ese objeto y saciaría toda la inquietud que ahora lo estaba envolviendo.

- Rayos, se me olvidaba mi hermana. –ya iban a partir hacia Inglaterra y Ron recordó que tenía que ir por su hermana hasta el aeropuerto. –y quedé de ir con Hermione apenas volviera de África.

- Tu no tienes hermanas Ron. –Dijo Harry observando a su amigo que tenía cara de vinagre, como las que ponía antes, cuando pensaba que él y Hermione tenían algo.

- Claro que la tengo, mi hermana menor, llega hoy de Francia y me toca ir a recogerla. –Harry sabía de los deseos de Ron por encontrarse con Hermione, al fin y al cabo todo este viaje había sido en contra de su voluntad –mis hermanos me hicieron trampa y ahora soy el Weasley encargado de la seguridad de Ginevra.

- Propongo algo, echemos a la suerte quién va a recoger a tu hermana. –Los demás pegaron el grito rechazando lo que Harry proponía –piénsenlo chicos, él se sacrificó por nosotros, hizo guardia mientras …

- Eso lo hizo porque tiene miedo que la Granger se entere en qué andaba y lo mande a volar –gritó Draco.

- Pero evitó que nos volvieran a pillar en ese lugar, si no hubiera sido por él, ese guardia que se soltó de las cuerdas, nos hubiese atrapado de nuevo.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas, Harry? –interrumpió William.

- ¿No les contaste, Ron? –preguntó Harry a Ron, haciéndose el asombrado.

- Te lo conté a ti, pensé que con tus ganas por empezar rumores fuese suficiente. –Ron entendió la movida de Harry con rapidez y le siguió el juego.

- Vaya, amigo gracias. –Harry les contó a sus amigos una historia donde Ron había vuelto a noquear a uno de los guardias que había logrado soltarse mientras ellos estaban con las chicas. Todos quedaron confundidos y sospechaban que la historia era falsa, pero al ver la cara de desespero de Ron por no ver a Hermione, aceptaron la apuesta.

- Tengo una mejor propuesta –dijo William al cabo de algunos minutos, mientras ellos caminaban por las concurridas calles de un poblado cercano al harén -¿Por qué no apostamos a que simplemente quien haya tenido menos chicas, sea quien vaya a recoger a la hermana de Ron?

- Claro, como tu siempre eres quien tiene un número mayor de chicas, te quieres deshacer del compromiso –agregó Neville visiblemente afectado por la proposición.

- Lo haremos a la suerte –dijo Harry.

- No … yo siempre pierdo cuando es a la suerte –Neville, ya se veía recogiendo a la hermana de Ron, era inevitable, él siempre tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio de todos.

- Estás mal, amigo. Si es por el número de chicas, no logras competir y si es por la suerte tampoco. –todos rieron ante el comentario de Draco –cuélgate del siguiente árbol que veas, tal vez un chacal se apiade de ti –todos rieron ante el ácido comentario de Draco, excepto Neville que siguió preocupado por su suerte.

- ¿Y cómo está tu hermana, Ron? –Ron miró a William con desconcierto –porque si está buena, me ofrezco a recogerla –William estaba de ánimo para seguir detrás de alguna chica, apenas empezaba el verano y quería disfrutarlo, era una chica después de todo.

- No sé, hace años que no la veo. Supongo que seguirá igual de flacuchenta, pecosa, pelirroja, cansona e irritable como siempre.

- Yo la recuerdo, Ron. Haciendo memoria, jugamos con ella algunas veces, cuando mis padres nos llevaban a la madriguera –acotó Neville.

- Yo nunca la he visto –dijeron Harry, Draco y William al tiempo, provocando risas en todos los chicos.

- Tu si la conociste, Harry. Esa niña se lo pasaba detrás de ti todo el tiempo. Y a William lo cuidaba como si fuese el bebé pequeñito, si le ponía pañales y todo –las burlas de todos no se hicieron esperar, provocando que William refunfuñara como un bebé –yo sí me acuerdo –e imitó el movimiento de su hermana acunando a William como si fuese su bebé de brazos.

- No es cierto –gritó William con enojo.

- No te acuerdas de nada de antes que tuvieras once, así que no grites –bufó Draco.

- De todas formas tengo que ir a recogerla al aeropuerto y si ustedes no me ayudan, tendré que dejar de ver a Hermione –finalizó Ron.

En ese instante escucharon al funcionario del ministerio mágico Marroquí, dar la orden para que los cinco salieran de Marruecos para dirigirse a Inglaterra. Todos sonrieron con alegría por volver a casa, dejando atrás al desierto con sus hombres y sobretodo con sus hermosas mujeres muggles.

- La suerte hablará hoy, vamos a ver quién tiene que ir a recoger a la hermana de Ron –fueron las últimas palabras que Harry Potter decía ante el mágico desierto del Sahara, antes de regresar a Inglaterra.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>. Ya han pasado los años y tenemos nuestros personajes principales jóvenes. Incluí un nuevo personaje que es el hijo de Remus y Tonks. Las cosas para esta época están menos tensas y la siguiente generación empieza a desenvolver su vida en un mundo distinto al de sus padres. Espero que les guste.

Y les agradezco cualquier review, quiero saber si voy por buen camino ó definitivamente la historia no les gusta. Gracias.


	7. C7 De vuelta al hogar

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. _

_Esta historia está escrita para la diversión. Es un Universo Alternativo._

**C7. De vuelta al hogar**

Cada vez que Ginevra observaba el mundo donde vivía y la falta de conocimiento de algunos para observar a su alrededor dejaban a la joven quinceañera con un sabor amargo en su boca. Cómo podían dos mundos tan distintos compartir el mismo espacio y tiempo, siendo conformados por personajes e historias tan disimiles. Este año había sentido muchos cambios dentro de ella, una fuerza extraña y poderosa había empezado a surgir en su interior y no encontraba una explicación razonable. Su juventud no le impedía buscar respuestas a lo que la razón se negaba a entender, ningún libro consultado le mostraba las indicaciones que tanto deseaba encontrar. Al finalizar su año en el colegio L'École des Roches de Francia, Ginevra empezaba a sentir manifestaciones extrañas en su vida, se encontraba rodeada por un gran número de libros, todos en procura de verdades que la esquivaban. El mundo muggle no poseía la respuesta, definitivamente algo distinto le ocurría y era el momento de pasar la barrera que le habían impuesto desde niña, era hora de buscar respuestas en el mundo de su familia, todo empezaba a aclararse, debía volver a Inglaterra y las vacaciones de verano representaban una oportunidad para mezclarse con los suyos. Después de más de cinco años sin ver a toda su familia reunida, sentía aprensión en su corazón por el reencuentro con ellos, la situación la llenaba de inquietudes, resquemores y miedos. Ser la "inútil squib" de su casa era una frase que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo de la boca de su hermano menor y años después seguía molestándole.

Ella no entendía el por qué ser distinta a sus hermanos la hacían merecedora a tanto resquemor y desprecio, sobre todo por parte de Ronald. Su relación con sus otros hermanos era cordial dentro de lo posible, ser la única mujer en su familia era una carga que no había podido llevar especialmente por la ausencia de la magia dentro de ella. Bill su hermano mayor era el encargado de su educación y era la conexión que ella tenía con su familia. La muerte de su madre a la edad de cinco años, la había dejado junto a su padre y hermanos en una precaria situación, Bill al ser el hermano mayor a la edad de 16 debió salir a trabajar para ayudar a su padre a sostener su familia. En poco tiempo se había residenciado en Francia en el la filial de Gringotts en Paris Francia, sus grandes habilidades para el manejo de las finanzas lo habían hecho incluirse en el mundo de los Duendes. Cuando ella cumplió once años y sus poderes mágicos no se manifestaron se determinó que por su bienestar debía vivir definitivamente con su hermano Bill en Francia, él se encargaría de educarla, mantenerla y protegerla.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado Fleur Dellacour, la nueva esposa de Bill y la situación de Ginevra ya no sería la misma, hasta el momento no había congeniado con ella y cada vez era más difícil la convivencia entre los tres. Los cambios que Ginevra observaba en su organismo la ponían cada vez en una posición más difícil, debía volver a Inglaterra a buscar respuestas y claro que iba a encontrarlas, aunque no tuviera magia su carácter Weasley estaba latente en su carácter.

Neville debía recoger a esta niña squib en el aeropuerto londinense de Heathrow, apostaron quién recibiría a la joven y había perdido como siempre, pero rechazar la apuesta lo habría obligado a besar el Calamar gigante y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto. Esperaba encontrar una niña con trenzas muy desgarbada y tonta como todas las niñas no mágicas de esa edad. La chica Weasley, así la llamaban ahora sus amigos.

- ¿Eres Longbottom? –Una joven con el cabello de muchos colores, con piercing en varias partes de su cuerpo y ataviada con el más extraño atuendo que recordaba haber visto. Y eso era mucho decir, viniendo de una antigua familia de magos, donde el vestuario siempre había sido excéntrico, empezando por su abuela que utilizaba aves disecadas como sombrero. –Al parecer no eres quien buscaba, discúlpame. –La chica se retiró al ver la cara de confusión del muchacho.

- ¿Ginevra Weasley? –Neville articuló al fin una palabra.

- Por la cara que has hecho pensé que no eras tu. Encantada de conocerte –sus manos se estrecharon, Neville recogió las maletas que Ginevra llevaba para aligerarle la carga a la joven.

- Discúlpame mi sorpresa, esperaba a una niña distinta, pero me encuentro contigo.

- ¿Tengo algo que no cuadra en el perfil de niña squib que te habías montado?

- No te pareces en nada a quien creí que debía recoger –No definitivamente, no lo era, su mirada tenía fuerza y algo extraño que no identificaba, la observó unos instantes y vio un pequeño cambio de color en los ojos de la chica, pero era imposible, ella no tenía magia. No, rechazó la idea, su mente estaba jugando con él, aún estaba enojado por perder la apuesta.

- Creías que debía tener trenzas y usar aparatos para mis dientes, además de trajes rosas, maletas rosas y que mis zapatos concordaran con mi vestuario –Neville abría su boca para opinar, pero no pudo –o tal vez esperabas a una nerd con gafas gruesas, dientes montados y una risa que evidenciara la mala dentadura de los ingleses, No por tu cara creo que querías a una mujer con un hermoso par de …

- Entendí, no tienes por qué ser tan ruda conmigo, yo sólo trataba de entablar conversación.

Ginevra no pudo evitar reírse de la visión que hacía de ella misma a los ojos de un mago que no había visto en ocho o más años, a última hora había recibido un mensaje de su hermano diciendo que Neville la recogería, recordaba a los padres del chico, lo que no recordaba era hace cuanto no veía al joven Longbottom, porque ella recordaba claramente la cara de todos los magos que visitaban su casa, no importaba que ella fuera una niña cuando aún vivía con su padre y sus hermanos. Ella conocía muy bien su capacidad para los detalles que otros no recordaban y difícilmente olvidaba una cara a la cual se hubiera fijado por algunos minutos. Tenía ideas claras sobre cada integrante de las familias Lupin, los Potter, los Black, a Pettigrew, incluso algunos magos oscuros como los Malfoy y los Lestrange; también recordaba a algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix como ellos se hacían llamar, unos magos unidos para derrotar a un mago oscuro que había hecho mucho daño no solo a su familia, sino a toda la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, pero el señor Potter lo había derrotado años atrás y ella no entendía por qué la Orden del Fénix aún existía, su hermano se ufanaba de pertenecer a la misma, igual que su tonta nueva esposa.

Ella al ser una squib se había librado de la maldición del mago oscuro que hacía que las mujeres mágicas hubiesen muerto hacía ya una década y sobre los hombres pesaran una sentencia de muerte al cumplir cincuenta años, edad que su padre pronto cumpliría. Nunca había sido cercana a él después de la muerte de su madre, una gran barrera había sido levantada por su progenitor después del fallecimiento de Molly, pero este asunto ella aún no lo entendía y no quería pensar en eso, no cuando empezaba el verano, así se viese visto obligada a quedarse con su familia, pero pronto sería libre y no tendría que volver jamás a ese lugar. Sus recientes habilidades para tratar con animales y plantes la hacían sentir bastante incómoda, todavía no podía evitar asustarse cuando oía algunos animales hablar o cuando las plantas la tocaban, como esa planta de ortiga que había sembrado en el mirador de la casa de Bill, aunque le hubiera ayudado a darle una lección a su cuñadita por meterse en sus cosas, aún la asustaba poder lograr que esa matica hiciese lo que ella quería: una pequeña diablura.

- Ginevra has visto el champú especial que me envían desde Suiza, llamé a la tienda de pociones Pantene & Co y me dijeron que la entregaron ayer, tu estabas aquí, ¿recibiste algo? –Rayos, no había terminado de enfriarse la preparación del champú y ahora la vela descolorida (la cuñada) necesitaba lavarse el cabello.

- Ya te lo tengo listo, toma. –Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, sería extraordinario verle la cara a Fleur cuando el champú de ortiga hiciera contacto con su cabello, pero ella tenía que viajar esa noche rumbo a Inglaterra y tal vez se perdería el espectáculo.

- Me voy a lavar el cabello, Ginny. Puedes dejar todo listo porque en una hora viene Bill por ti, para llevarte al aeropuerto. –no era una pregunta, era una orden, esa mujer sólo le daba órdenes.

- No te preocupes Fleur, yo puedo irme sola, no necesito que Bill se sacrifique y venga por mi, sé que está ocupado.

- Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, él insiste en ir contigo porque eres su hermanita pequeña y no te va a dejar ir sola –esa mujer era una odiosa, no quería que su hermano la acompañara al aeropuerto, simplemente porque no se querían las dos … _uuuggghhh la odio._ Todas las maletas las tenía listas, tres meses en Inglaterra con su familia, de sólo pensarlo sentía dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar, pero no se amargaría en ese instante, esperaría la reacción de Fleur con el champú, _Rayos, cuando el champú le toque su cabello se va a poner como una mazorca rosada y va a empezar a dar esos griticos absurdos que la hacen parecer un lémur, ojalá sea un lémur calvo, entonces empezó a reír como una tonta._

- Ahhhhh, escuchó un grito aterrador salir del baño –sí lo había logrado, la vela descolorida estaba gritando en el baño.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Fleur? –su voz angelical salió a relucir en ese instante.

- Ginny, este no es el champú que pedí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Fleur? –pero una risa como de perrito regañado, salió de su boca antes de que ella misma fuera consciente, en ese instante salió su cuñada con la cara brotada de color rosado y con unas extrañas líneas verdes bajándole por la cara, jamás en su vida había visto alguien tan gracioso y no pudo evitar tirarse al piso a reírse a pierna suelta, su estómago le dolía de tanto reírse ya casi ni podía respirar al ver a la bella Fleur convertida en una simple mujer hinchada con rastros de urticaria en su bello rostro Francés.

- Fuiste tu, cambiaste mi champú –la voz de la veela ya no era dulce y armoniosa como siempre, ahora tenía un tono bastante hostil que la hizo pararse del piso del baño y salir de ahí a las carreras, _uyyy por qué no le escondí la varita,_ se preguntaba Ginny mientras corría por sus maletas. De esta no se iba a escapar si se quedaba ahí, debía volar y ahora. Agarró su mochila viajera y tomó el bolso de mano que la odiosa Fleur le había regalado y trató de salir por la puerta sin despedirse, pero no esperaba que la Tontaina estuviera esperándola, _estaba siendo muy predecible, ahora tengo que cambiar de táctica_, se acercó a la ventana para huir por allí, pero desde la semana anterior estaban arreglando todos los accesos secundarios del edificio y sólo se podía salir por la puerta del frente.

- Me la vas a pagar Ginevra Weasley, de esta no te me escapas –escuchó a Fleur gritar desde la sala de recibimiento. –_su cuñadita se había vuelto loca, jamás se permitía dejar salir ese tono tan agudo_.

- Te van a salir arrugas si sigues gritando de esa forma –no pudo evitarlo provocar la ira de la tontaina era uno de sus deportes favoritos, claro siempre lo decía acompañado de la risa desquiciante, esa que su cuñadita odiaba a morir.

- No voy a dejarte pelo sobre esa cabeza, ya verás chiquilla del demonio. –odiaba cuando le decía chiquilla, ella ya casi tenía dieciséis, tenía dónde vivir, no veía la hora de independizarse de todos e irse lejos donde nadie la pudiera hallar.

- Me tienes que agarrar primero –entonces escuchó los pasos de la mazorca rosada y salió con sus maletas hacia el otro cuarto. Veía la salida disponible, pero cuando trató de alcanzarla, sintió un cimbronazo de color amarillo que rozó su nariz y pegó en la puerta del apartamento dejando una estela babosa y de muy desagradable olor, ¡auch! su nariz era ahora amarilla y pegajosa, por poco y la alcanza, paticas corran porque de la siguiente no me salvo –mala suerte cuñadita, ahora tienes que cambiar la puerta porque huele a mm …

- Cállate, niña maleducada, tanto tiempo tratando de que aprendieras a comportarte como una mujer y pareces una salvaje –mientras se escondía detrás de la cocina tipo americano observó a la plantica que la había ayudado en el pequeño recordatorio de una mejor vida para su cuñadita, era su pequeña plantica de ortiga, la cómplice del champú.

- Jamás podría dejarte amiguita, tu me has dado algo que no voy a olvidar jamás –ahora su brazo había sido alcanzado por la mancha amarilla -¡Aaaaayyyyy! –corrió y se pegó de frente contra la columna que separaba la cocina del cuarto posterior, las estrellas danzaban en su cabeza y juraría que algunas de ellas se estaban burlando de su torpeza, las espantó como pudo, su mochila viajera había terminado en medio de la cocina, ahora si estaba en serios problemas, se levantó como pudo antes de que otro rayo la alcanzara. Para su sorpresa su cuñada se enredó en la mochila y terminó extendida en el piso de la cocina con la cabeza debajo de la mesa auxiliar, el grito de horror que pegó, la logró asustar, así que se devolvió para observarla, pero lo que vio ni en sus mejores sueños lo hubiese imaginado, ahí estaba su cuñadita tirada en el piso como una rana platanera adornada por un bello plato de espaguetis a la napolitana, adornándole su traje. Era imposible no reírse, así que lo hizo y de forma poco femenina como le hubiera dicho su cuñada si justo cuando trataba de levantarse no le hubiera caído el plato de la ensalada encima … para colmo de males, ahora ni siquiera podría comerse la ensalada. _Huir_, sí la consciencia le gritaba que era hora de salir de ahí, su cuñadita estaba tratándose de parar, tomó su mochila y sin pensarlo dos veces se paró encima del bello trasero Francés y se dirigió directo a la puerta de salida. Cuando la iba alcanzando sintió el ruidito de otro hechizo que su cuñada le enviaba, instintivamente se agachó, para oír el grito de su hermano Bill cuando fue impactado por un hechizo moco murciélago que su esposa acababa de impactarle en su cara.

- Bill, se volvió loca, me anda enviando cada rayo que se le ocurre, no sé qué le sucedió, sálvame. _Huir, sí debía huir, después de esta su hermano no iba a querer verla ni en pintura, pero poco le importaba, bolso, mochila y plantica salvadora, todo lo tenía, ahora a mover los pies y salir de ahí en ese instante_. Cuando Bill corrió a hacerle reclamo a su querida esposa, Ginny aprovechó y tomó el ascensor que no se movía, esperaba la reacción de Bill, no la dejaría ir para Inglaterra si se daba cuenta lo que le había hecho a Fleur –vamos, vamos ascensor, tecnología te estoy necesitando, ahoraaaaa. –presionaba el botón del ascensor con impaciencia –aparece pronto –sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo cuando una fuerte mano se posó sobre su hombro –vio su corta vida aparecer en los segundos que permaneció congelada del susto, hasta casi hace pipí de la impresión. Volteó lentamente para ver el más bello y dulce rostro, aquel que le robaba suspiros con solo verlo pasar, su vecino el único otro joven del edificio, ahí estaba sonriéndole y con esa mirada que la transportaba al quinto cielo.

- Hola –no podía articular palabra, estaba ahí embobada mirando al chico de sus sueños -¿tienes prisa? –_habla Ginny, dile algo_, pero no la impresión la había dejado muda, por suerte ciega no estaba y tampoco sorda, porque en ese instante escuchó un grito, mejor El Grito de Bill.

- ¡Demonios, me lleva el que me p… ! –el chico la miraba con atención, jamás había hablado con él y tenía que dejar salir semejante frasecita tan delicada, _rayos, ahora sí que la cagué_. -el chico de mis sueños empezó a reírse con la gracia que siempre lo acompañaba, había dicho todo en voz alta. Los colores del rostro empezaron a subirse de tono hasta llegar a un tono granate, si hubiese sido un cursor de un procesador de texto, seguro su cara prendería y apagaba cambiando entre tonalidades de color rojo.

- Ginny –ahora sí estaba en serios problemas, observó al chico que aún se sonreía, la única posibilidad de entablar una charla con él se acababa de ir por el caño, lo miró con infinita tristeza y se jugó la última carta, soltó su mochila, el bolso y la plantica y saltó hacia el chico estampándole un beso nada delicado en su boca a lo que el chico muy atinadamente se decidió a responder, vaya si besaba rico, su boca sabía a menta y olía maravilloso. Escuchó de nuevo su nombre de labios de su hermano, así que soltó a su vecino, tomó sus cosas y corrió por las escaleras.

Qué suerte tan perra, por fin, después de años de expiarlo por la ventana y en el parque tenía la oportunidad de conocer al hombre de sus sueños y tenía que dejarlo ir, por huir de la ira de su hermano y su cuñada, no se arrepentía del beso que le había plantado el chico pero jamás podría volver por ahí, Bill no le iba a perdonar esta tan fácil. Llegó al lobby y el portero le pidió un taxi, salió hacia la calle con algo de impaciencia, si Bill se aparecía era carne triturada para tiburón blanco, a Bill le gustaba la pesca y de seguro la picaría lentamente mientras su cuñada reía detrás. _Taxi por qué no aparece._ En ese instante vio a su hermano salir por el ascensor junto al amor de su vida, _noooooo_ la iba a atrapar y todo delante de él. Tomó su mochila, el bolso y la plantica y empezó a correr como loca por medio de la calle, los carros le pitaban y le gritaban coloridas frases que no podía repetir sin sonrojarse, por qué le decían esas cosas, en ese instante sintió mucho aire en la parte trasera de su vestido, entonces se dio cuenta, la falda de jean no había aguantado el trote de evadir a su cuñada y estaba rasgada, no quería pensar hasta qué punto podía vérsele, se tocó con cuidado para encontrarse que escasos milímetros la separaban del escándalo total, por eso cuando se agachó por la plantita se había ganado el grito subido de tono del conductor de la furgoneta. Al otro lado de la acera escuchaba a su hermano gritar, ya estaba en el parque sólo correría un poco y pronto llegaría a la avenida del otro lado de ahí directo al aeropuerto. Una última mirada al lugar que tantos dolores de cabeza le costó no podría negarse, vio a su hermano manotear como loco y gritar cosas que ya no entendía, tal vez estaba hablando elfo o algo así, porque no era ninguno de los cinco idiomas que ellos hablaban, arriba en el balcón del apartamento donde residía Bill, estaba Fleur, sabía que era ella porque parecía un helado con su bata amarilla que parecía color galleta por la salsa de las pastas y la cara rosada como el color del helado de fresa, no pudo aguantar la risa y despedirse de la cuñadita de oro, a lo que Fleur respondió mostrándole su dedo del medio en forma de despedida, eso sí con un estilo francés y muy delicado. Jajajaja, no pudo evitar reírse, al fin algo espontáneo salía de esa mujer, entonces vio lo que nunca sería para ella el hombre de su vida se divertía estaba ahí observándola y acompañado de su bella sonrisa, entonces le respondió y se despidieron, jamás volverían a verse, su sueño ahora era un único y delicioso beso con él, no podría volver a eses sitio mientras viviera, pero vaya si su despedida había sido divertida.

El ruido del aeropuerto era bastante desagradable para Neville, la gente corría para un lado y para otro y la chica a quien acompañaba parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, decía en voz alta algunas palabras y se reía, parecía estarse divirtiendo con sus propios recuerdos, la joven estaba algo loca pero algo le atraía de ella y no sabía qué era, esa pequeña joven estaba ataviada con el más extraño traje muggle y llena de tatuajes en varias partes de su cuerpo, acompañada por un peinado asimétrico que la hacía ver mayor para su edad y con unos ojos extraños de color violeta. Se necesitaba ser ciego para no darse cuenta que la chica era lista, incluso se atrevió a pensar que era la versión muggle de Hermione –su amiga –y la bruja más lista del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Tal vez si se quitara todo ese maquillaje oscuro y se arreglara su cabello hasta fuese una joven bella digna incluso de un mago que no le importara casarse con una squib, ella tenía una familia mágica de sangre pura. Al fin y al cabo no habían muchas mujeres en el mundo mágico, y ella fuese mágica o no, provenía de una familia de linaje que se remontaba a siglos atrás, tan sólo con eso atraería a cualquiera, pero su presencia física realmente dejaba mucho qué desear.

- Debo enviar un pequeño paquete a Francia, antes de irme a mi casa. ¿Me puedes acompañar? –los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a una empresa especializada en enviar paquetes para que la chica enviara el extraño envuelto que Ginny llevaba en sus manos. Al ver la mirada de extrañeza del chico y antes de que preguntara le contó –es una pequeña sorpresa para mi cuñadita.

- Creí que no te llevaba bien con ella.

- Tienes razón, por eso es una pequeña sorpresa –su mirada contenía la alegría de la travesura realizada, le enviaría una ramita de su pequeña amiga la matica del champú, cée cée, así la había bautizado, por _centrale électrique_, planta eléctrica esa era la sensación que ella había tenido apenas la tocó la primera vez, una amable voz en la ventanilla la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Necesita enviar algo?

- Sí paquete especial para Francia –miró con malicia a la vendedora, que no pudo reírse al ver la expresión de la chica –y necesito que la entrega sea personal

- Te costará –_es una chiquilla no debería tener todo ese montón de dinero y yo aquí ganándome unos centavos_, pensó la vendedora

- No se preocupe cada penique que gaste en esto.

Esperó algunos minutos antes de salir de la empresa de entregas, hasta que se aseguró que la pequeña cée cée fuese entregada en las manos de su archirrival, costaba un dineral ese tipo de servicio, pero de solo imaginarse la cara de su cuñadita, llenaba su vida de satisfacción.

- Te importa si nos desplazamos por medios muggle, no me he podido acostumbrar a la aparición instantánea de un sitio a otro –Ginny aún recordaba las apariciones junto a la odiosa esposa de Bill y no le habían agradado nada, siempre sentía que toda su comida gritaba por salir de su cuerpo, apenas volvía a tocar tierra firme.

- Lo siento Ginevra, no tengo dinero para llevarte hasta tu casa, entiende que no aceptarían los galeones como medio de pago en esos transportes muggle. –de nuevo la risa de esa joven lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- No te preocupes Neville, dispongo del dinero necesario para defenderme sola. La verdad aun no entiendo la razón por la cual mi familia te envió a recogerme, he demostrado que puedo defenderme, sin ayuda de nadie.

- Esto no es Francia la vida aquí es diferente, además es el mundo mágico más tradicionalista del planeta a donde estás ingresando. Sin contar la escasa existencia de mujeres jóvenes en el mundo mágico, esto te pone en un riesgo que tu familia no quiere correr.

- Entiendo la preocupación por el movimiento hormonal que los hombres de la comunidad mágica deben estar pasando ante la ausencia de mujeres para su interacción, además no quiero parecer desagradecida Neville, pero por qué no vinieron mis hermanos a recogerme si estaban tan preocupados por mi seguridad.

- Eso es algo que debes discutir con ellos Ginny. Yo me ofrecí a recogerte porque no creí que fuese correcto que estuvieses recorriendo Londres por tus propios medios. – Neville mintió para ganar puntos con la joven, era bueno conocer chicas, la competencia por la compañía femenina estaba empezando a ser difícil por esos días. Luego de unos momentos de dudar si preguntar o no, al fin se arriesgó a hacerlo, al fin y al cabo era un Griffindor, y si de algo se enorgullecía era de su valor –he conocido muchas chicas muggle antes ¿sabes?

- Sí eso supongo, como no hay tantas brujas … -Ginny sabía que en los últimos años no se había criado ninguna mujer con magia en Inglaterra, las que habían sobrevivido eran las squib como ella y las hijas de muggles. Algo triste si se ponía a meditar en eso, la extinción de una vida de magia, por completo, pero no iba a dejar que un pensamiento así la entristeciera. Mientras tanto el joven mago que la acompañaba le pregunta algo, que ella no alcanzó a escuchar –perdón ¿me decías?

- Te he preguntado por tu apariencia, Ginny, sé que no es algo normal ver a una chica así.

- ¿Lo dices por mi sonrisa perfecta? –los ingleses tenían fama de tener mala dentadura, pero a Neville no le había gustado su respuesta así que añadió –¡Ah! ¿los tatuajes, los piercing, el cabello?

- Realmente, eso sí lo había visto, eso es una tendencia punch, punk algo así y tiene que ver con una tendencia musical. No eso ya lo había visto. Me refiero a tus ojos, cambian de color, pero no tienes magia y me preguntaba. –La chica rió sonoramente, inundando con su risa todo el lugar, realmente la chica era alegre y su risa era contagiosa, pronto él también se vio riendo y disfrutando de la situación.

- Mi hermano Bill, me regaló unos lentes de contacto, -obviamente él no sabía qué era un lente de contacto así que tuvo que explicar –son unos pequeños pedacitos de plástico que se pone uno en los ojos cuando tiene problemas de visión, no es que yo los tenga, pero me encanta el cambio y mi hermano los hechizó, así que cambian cada cierto tiempo, algunas veces son violetas como cuando llegué hace un rato, ahora son amarillo quemado, después rojos fuego, en fin, toman varios colores.

- Eso lo explica

- Sí querido Neville, para todo hay una explicación en la vida. Sea mágica o no ¿no lo crees?

- Ahora empiezo a creerlo mi joven acompañante.

Definitivamente Ginevra Weasley era una promesa de mujer a futuro si lograba quitarse el exceso de maquillaje y dejaba que su cabello fuese del color característico de su familia. Mostrar su faceta de caballerosidad le iba a permitir ganarse la confianza de la chica, tal vez haber perdido la apuesta con sus amigos no fue una mala idea del todo.

Los Weasley eran una familia antigua que no contaban con el nacimiento de una mujer en muchas generaciones, que la primera mujer que naciese en siglos fuese una squib había sido una sorpresa para todos, una desagradable sorpresa. Por lo que él percibía los hombres Weasley no querían tener ningún trato con ella, especialmente por el carácter rebelde que había demostrado tener en los años anteriores, donde se había negado a acercarse a su familia, sin importarle los ruegos de ninguno de sus hermanos y tampoco el de su padre. Ella definitivamente era una joven muy independiente que tenía su vida establecida por completo en el mundo muggle y que se veía obligada a retornar a la comunidad mágica por algunos meses, pero estaba seguro después que una vez finalizado el verano no la volvería a ver. Debía hacer gala de todas sus capacidades masculinas para hacerse notar ante ella, si quería lograr un avance y así poder tener una novia antes de tener su mayoría de edad, faltaba tan sólo unas semanas.

Al fin su casa, su hogar, no ese no era el hogar de ella, simplemente porque no pertenecía ahí, tenía las llaves de la casa así que entró, junto con Neville.

- Hasta aquí te acompaño, Ginny –Neville se despedía de ella –tengo que irme porque me esperan en casa.

- Claro Neville, no te preocupes, siempre pensé que podía llegar aquí sin ayuda, pero tu compañía ha sido mejor que viajar sola. –En ese instante una extraña hoja en forma de pirámide dorada ingresó y se posó enfrente de Ginny, la voz de Bill y el grito de Fleur se mezclaban ambos le gritaban cuanta tontería se les ocurría, era una mezcla de Francés, Inglés, Español y hasta elfino, el idioma preferido de Bill, si no fuera porque ella entendía todos los idiomas hubiese quedado blanca del susto, porque de verdad parecían enojados, ni por qué ella hubiese hecho algo tan malo ¿o sí? –no pudo evitar reírse al oír por más de cinco minutos a la pequeña pirámide gritarle el mismo mensaje durante tres veces. Observó a Neville taparse los oídos por el nivel de ruido que había alcanzado el vociferador de Bill.

- Estaba algo enojado –acotó Neville cuando al fin se calló la pirámide y se prendió fuego para luego desaparecer.

- Sí, algo –no le quedaba más si no reírse, qué más podía hacer, aquí en Inglaterra estaría lejos de su hermano, al menos durante tres meses y si todo le salía bien, no tendrían que volverse a ver nunca. Extrañaría a Bill era su hermano favorito, mejor su único y real hermano, a los demás llevaba tiempo sin verlos.

- Un placer señorita Weasley, es hora de irme –Neville le sonreía, observándola mientras ella se adentraba en sus pensamientos como la vio hacerlo en más de una oportunidad en esa tarde.

- Encantado de conocerlo, señor Longbottom –se miraron para reírse por algunos minutos, luego de los cuales el chico se fue.

Qué tonta se sentía, al esperar que alguien de su familia la esperara en su casa, sus ojos alcanzaron a aguársele un poco, así que respiró con profundidad, tomó sus maletas y se fue hasta su cuarto, tal vez el verano no iba a ser tan agradable después de todo.

**Notas**.

Gracias por leerme, ténganme paciencia es mi primer FF y estoy aprendiendo.


	8. C8 Estás despedido

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. _

_Esta historia está escrita para la diversión ... la mía. Es un Universo Alternativo._

**C8. Estás despedido**

El ministerio de magia era la defensa más efectiva que el mundo mágico había creado para enfrentarse a la magia oscura que había azotado a su país en las últimas décadas con Lord Voldemort, James Potter estaba a cargo de la oficina de aurores que buscaban los magos que atentaban contra el orden mágico establecido en cientos de leyes creadas centurias atrás. Era inevitable aceptar la realidad, Voldemort había regresado en cuerpo y alma a sus andadas, en vano habían quedado atrás sus intentos por asirse a la vida con el profesor Quirrell o en el diario de Tom Riddle, incluso la vez que Rodolphus Lestrange trató de hacer una de sus movidas. Toda la pesadilla de hacía diez años podría volver a ocurrir, de nada bastaba que él le hubiera asestado un golpe fatal, ahora estaba de nuevo entre todos, debía darle la noticia al ministro en persona y no se sentía a gusto de pensar la reacción de éste. La reunión sería en su despacho, sólo el ministro, su asistente, Dumbledore, Arthur, Sirius y él estarían en esa oficina, debían tomar decisiones muy serias para enfrentarse de nuevo al mal que conlleva Lord Voldemort, no podían dejarse ganar por ese estúpido ser corroído por el mal, no de nuevo. Todos habían perdido algo en la guerra, todos tenían historias tristes que contar, no conocía una sola persona que hubiese salido ilesa de ese enfrentamiento con el mal. Pero eso no se volvería a repetir, debían estar listos ante los planes de Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore se los había advertido por años, él sabía con certeza que este mago volvería a hacerles la vida miserable, aunque el ministro no quería creerle, él conocía las destrezas del viejo director del colegio Hogwarts y había tomado cartas en el asunto; los aurores que estaban a su cargo habían seguido un entrenamiento fuerte y a fondo como si continuasen en guerra, también había ayudado a su hijo y sus amigos a prepararse para enfrentar el mal que se avecinaba, nunca les había dicho lo que creía Dumbledore, pero sabía que Harry era un joven muy listo y no dudaba que hubiese atado los cabos que él mismo le había dejado sueltos.

Sonrió al pensar en su hijo y sus amigos, unos dignos herederos de los cuatro merodeadores, eso sí agregándole a Neville Longbottom y a la bruja más lista que conociera hasta entonces Hermione Granger. Quién hubiera dicho que Harry y Draco Malfoy se hicieran amigos con el pasar del tiempo, tampoco podía creerse que él fuera amigo de Narcisa o de Bellatrix y menos del tonto Quejicus. Diez años habían pasado desde la muerte de su esposa, aún la extrañaba horrores, nunca quiso dejar su casa en el valle de Godrich porque ahí estaba la esencia de ella, estaban sus recuerdos que lo hacían levantarse y sonreír un poco en la mañana. Al principio todo había sido muy difícil, hubiese querido morir junto a su bella pelirroja, pero Harry lo necesitaba y no pudo dejarlo solo, se dedicó con alma, vida y sombrero a su trabajo y a su hijo, y hoy veía los frutos de ese trabajo, sabía que el mal se abalanzaba sobre todos a paso agigantado pero ahora estaban más preparados y el maldito Lord Voldemort no les tomaría por sorpresa esta vez.

- Amigo, parece que una aplanadora pasó por tu cara –miró a Sirius que se acercaba por el oscuro pasillo del ministerio, venía derecho a encontrárselo. –tienes una cara de muerte.

- La muerte me está esquivando estos días, parece que mi cara lo asusta –rieron como cuando eran chicos, mientras se aproximaban a la oficina del ministro. Siguieron el protocolo que se exigía para poder ver al funcionario que dirigía el destino del mundo mágico Inglés. Por suerte al menos en eso le había hecho caso Fudge a Dumbledore, así fuese por su miedo a que alguien lo derrocara o por lo que fuera, pero al menos había un poco más de seguridad en esa oficina.

- Buenas tardes señores –Fudge, Arthur y Dumbledore se encontraban acomodados en la pequeña mesa de juntas de la oficina ministerial, al mejor estilo muggle. Los tres hicieron los saludos correspondientes.

- Bueno y qué cosa tan importante es que requiere de nosotros señor Potter –el ministro Fudge iba al grano, eso le gustaba en las reuniones con él, no se iba por las ramas.

- Temo que no tengo buenas noticias, señor –contempló la cara de Dumbledore, él conocía la noticia, lo vio en su mirada, había aprendido a conocer al viejo mago en el pasar de los años.

- Ve al grano, no tengo tiempo para perder, y supongo que Albus y Arthur tampoco.

- Tenemos serios indicios que Lord Voldemort ha vuelto a la vida, señor –la cara de horror se vio reflejado en el rostro de Fudge, parecía querer negarse a la noticia, pero era evidente que el sólo hecho de oír su nombre lo espantaba casi al punto de querer huir, aunque no lo hiciera.

- ¿Estás loco, Potter? Venir a mi oficina y soltar semejante pavada

- No es una pavada, señor –Sirius saltó inmediatamente al oírlo.

- No te metas en esto Black, tu harías cualquier cosa para defender a tu amigo.

- No lo defiendo –Sirius se levantaba enojado de su silla, entonces Albus interrumpió.

- Te lo advertí desde hace tiempo, Cornelius.

- Al demonio con tus advertencias Albus. –Fudge se había parado y paseaba furiosamente en su oficina –Traes a Potter para tratar de convencerme de algo imposible, nadie regresa de la muerte, todos lo sabemos, y por más magia que pudiese tener quien-tu-sabes no puede volver a la vida.

- No se cómo lo hizo, Cornelius, pero las evidencias hablan por sí solas. –Albus agregó con tranquilidad, observaba la esperada reacción del ministro.

- Ustedes han montado todo esto, lo sé, quieres tener lo que con tanto esfuerzo he logrado en estos años, Albus –ahora el viejo Fudge se estaba desmoronando, gritaba cosas sin sentido enfrente de los demás.

- Señor, por favor, déjeme mostrarle lo que hemos encontrado, entonces podrá decidir –James dejó caer sobre la mesa, algunas carpetas, esperaba mostrar una a una las piezas de información con que contaban en su oficina, eso demostraría con creces los acontecimientos.

- Tu eres una marioneta de Dumbledore, de ti no creo nada. –todos lo miraban con asombro –Sirius es tu alcahuete, siempre lo ha sido, todos lo saben.

- Cornelius, no te ciegues ante lo que te están mostrando, mira primero y juzga después.

- Vete de aquí Dumbledore, en nombre de la amistad que algún día nos tuvimos, voy a permitir que salgas de esta oficina sin ser procesado por desacatar al ministerio, pero no esperes que eso mismo suceda en el futuro cercano. En cuanto a ustedes dos –observó a James y a Sirius serios en sus asientos –están despedidos de sus cargos de forma inmediata. –nadie decía nada, estaban congelados en sus lugares, era obvio que Fudge estaba más que asustado si despedía a dos de sus funcionarios más competentes.

- Cornelius, hago un llamado a tu lado racional –Dumbledore dejaba salir de su boca esas palabras tratando de llamar a la cordura a un descompuesto Fudge.

- No trates de manipularme con tu elaborada forma de hablar Albus. Te di una oportunidad de salir de esta oficina sin ser declarado un atacante de las leyes mágicas, así que no quiero volverte a ver, ni a ti, ni a Potter, ni a Black. –mostró con su mano la puerta de salida, Arthur se iba a levantar para objetar algo, pero Dumbledore le hizo cara para que permaneciera callado, si él salía del ministerio de esa forma, se quedarían sin aliados en el ministerio y eso no debería suceder. Fudge debía estar asustado al pensar que Lord Voldemort volvería y en su extraña forma de pensar, era mejor culpar a Dumbledore de conspiración y no enfrentarse a lo inevitable.

- Estaré en mis oficinas Hogwarts para cuando entres en razón, Cornelius.

- No por mucho tiempo, si puedo evitarlo, Albus. –el reto había sido planteado de frente, dos poderes se enfrentaban, por un lado estaba Fudge encabezando el ministerio mágico, con el poder que este le confería por sobre casi toda institución mágica, de otro lado estaba el único mago capaz de enfrentarse de frente a Lord Voldemort, director de la escuela mágica de más renombre en todo el reino Unido, Albus Dumbledore. –el Wizengamont ya sabrá de todas los ardides que has realizado para tratar de adueñarte de todo Albus y tu puesto también peligrará, te lo aseguro –Fudge estaba seguro de sacar a Dumbledore de su puesto como director, por algo él era el ministro de magia.

- Como tu digas, Cornelius –Albus lo miro sin mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro –entonces, estaré esperando noticias tuyas. Hasta pronto para todos.

- No me puedes echar como si nada estuviera pasando, Fudge –Sirius estaba furioso, su cara reflejaba el enojo que lo estaba rodeando.

- Soy el ministro de magia, puedo hacer lo que quiera con mis funcionarios. La ley me da ese poder ¿ o se te olvida, cómo funciona la ley, Black?

- Señor, pero mire la evidencia que le traigo –James se negaba a creer en la estupidez de aquel que regía su mundo.

- Todos hemos estado agradecidos porque te deshiciste de quien-tu-sabes hace años, Potter; pero eso no te da derecho a conspirar en contra del ministerio.

- Cáete de esa nube, Fudge. Nadie quiere tu estúpido puesto –Sirius rugía desde el lado opuesto de la mesa, se había alejado de Fudge, porque si se acercaba un paso más, era seguro que lo golpearía hasta dejarlo muerto, por el sólo hecho de ser un estúpido, cerrado cara de ...

- Nunca he pedido un trato especial, todo lo que hemos logrado en este ministerio, Sirius, Petter y yo lo hemos hecho con nuestro propio mérito, hemos entregado nuestra vida a este sitio, para ayudar a que todo salga bien, para que las leyes se cumplan. Sirius en su cargo de la oficina de atención a asuntos extranjeros, Petter con su oficina de asuntos legales y yo junto a mis aurores. No puedes negar que hemos realizado un papel excelente, Fudge.

- Señor ministro para ustedes de ahora en adelante, no quiero que vuelvan a creer que me tienen confianza, porque esta reunión me ha demostrado ante quién ustedes son leales, y no es ante mi, es ante Dumbledore.

- En eso te hallo la razón, jamás podríamos ser leales a alguien con tan poco criterio

- Cállate Sirius –rugió James –no es el momento.

- Y qué quieres, James, que me quede callado ante tanta estupidez, como si nada más estuviese pasando

- Señor, tal vez –Arthur trató de intermediar, ante la batalla que se veía venir.

- Cállate Arthur, sólo tu haz demostrado lealtad en esta oficina, pero ustedes dos demostraron a quiénes son leales y quiero que se larguen de inmediato de esta oficina y del ministerio en forma definitiva.

- Tienes razón, Fudge; no te somos leales, jamás lo hemos sido –Fudge y todos miraban con incredulidad a James mientras decía esas palabras –hemos sido leales, no a Dumbledore como tu quieres creer, hemos sido leales al ministerio y a todos los magos y brujas que están bajo sus tutelaje. Tu sólo eres un mago que ha sido puesto por votación popular, pero nada más, personas como tu me hacen aborrecer ser auror y seguir las leyes mágicas. Por personas como tu, un mal nacido mago oscuro hizo lo que hizo hace diez años, porque no querían creer en las evidencias de su maldad y se encerraron en sus lujosas oficinas a beber Whisky de fuego, mientras que otros valientes se atrevían a enfrentarse contra el mal.

- No me vengas con esa perorata de héroe infantil, defensor del bien y del mal. Eso déjalo para los niños crédulos que se creen la farsa de protagonista de la historia, yo sé que sin la ayuda de Dumbledore, no hubieses podido acercarte ni a cinco metros de quien-tu-sabes, antes de perecer.

- Nunca pensé en vencer a Lord Voldemort, ni por un segundo cruzó por mi cabeza, que yo fuese capaz de enfrentarme a semejante poder como el que ese mago tenía, de no ser porque estaba débil para cuando yo llegué ante él, jamás hubiera podido vencerle. –Fudge no daba crédito a lo que oía, James Potter ese arrogante hombre que regía el destino de los mejores Aurores de Inglaterra y él se atrevía a decirlo, de todo el planeta, había aceptado no ser el mejor en algo, si no fuera porque lo acababa de despedir, había celebrado esa pequeña victoria de otra forma.

- Fudge, mira la evidencia. Hoy nos vamos de esta oficina –Sirius tomó a James que se había dejado caer pesadamente en una silla, después de gritarle al ministro sus verdades, su amigo era un orgulloso y dejar salir esas palabras le había costado bastante, lo hizo levantarse y se enfiló a la puerta –te dejamos en esa mesa la evidencia, tómala como mejor quieras. Estúdiala, no la quemes, dásela a Arthur para que él la examine o a quien le tengas más confianza, pero no eches en saco roto lo que acabas de tener en tus manos. En ese instante una bruja con una horrible cara parecida más a la de un sapo que la de un humano ingresaba a la oficina ministerial, con su porte altivo y prepotente. –Mira ahí está Dolores, ella es tu amiga de relaciones internas del ministerio, ella puede estudiar esa información y darte un resumen, para que no te desgastes en leer todo lo que te mostramos. –luego de esto James y Sirius salieron de la oficina, no sin antes azotar la puerta al salir, no podrían ser ellos mismos sino dejaban una estela de ruido detrás de su partida.

- ¿Llegue tarde a la reunión, Cornelius? –Arthur la miró con cara de pocos amigos, observó a su hijo Percy que estaba detrás del ministro tomando atenta nota de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, la reunión había sido adelantada varios minutos para evitar que Dolores interrumpiera lo que James tenía que decir, como se alegraba que esa bruja cara de sapo no hubiera podido meter su bocaza en la reunión, siempre que hablaba en una reunión, provocaba extirparle su cara porque hacía que Fudge tomara las decisiones más absurdas de todas. Esa bruja era una pena el trasero de cualquier funcionario del ministerio, pero su cercanía y confianza con Fudge, hacían que fuera muy difícil enfrentarse de frente a esa mujer.

- Un poco señora, Umbridge. –interpuso Arthur para exasperarla un poco, ella era una bruja muy cumplida, siempre llegaba a tiempo a cualquier reunión, incluso antes si podía, le encantaba ubicarse en una posición estratégica de tal forma que veía a todos los citados ingresar, tomando atenta nota de cuanto detalle observara, para después sacarlo en el momento oportuno donde que ella pudiese sacar provecho. –el ministro ha tomado ciertas determinaciones que Percy, ya le contara. Señor ministro, usted sabe que cuenta conmigo para lo que quiera –Arthur ahora jugaba un doble juego, esperaba que nadie lo notara, él era fiel miembro de la Orden del Fénix, aunque ya no militaba en ella desde la muerte de su esposa, todo esa lucha contra el mal, habían pasado a un segundo lugar, después de perder la compañera de su vida, de una forma tan absurda que aún se negaba a aceptar así hubiesen pasado casi diez años desde su partida. –estaré en mi oficina por si necesita algo, señor. Caballeros, Señora –salió del lugar, pensando que otra vez estaba involucrado en la guerra, en contra de su voluntad. No tenía una idea clara del por qué James Potter, aseguraba que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había regresado, pero sabía que si Dumbledore lo secundaba debía tener pruebas de peso para decirlo. Él no era un mago tonto que creía ciegamente en alguien, no esa etapa la había quemado en su juventud y con las últimas batallas de la anterior guerra, no se dejaba impresionar tan fácilmente, pero había observado un poco las evidencias que Potter había dejado caer sobre el escritorio, mientras los otros discutían. Era un hecho, ese mago había vuelto, era innegable y él jugaría un papel crucial mientras Fudge se negara a la realidad, esperaba con todo su ser, fuese pronto y que nada grave ocurriera mientras tanto. Bueno quizás tenía un poco de esperanza en el ser humano después de todo.

* * *

><p>Otra conversación tenía tomaba otro rumbo a kilómetros de donde se encontraban, los merodeadores están reunidos en casa de Remus, poniéndolo al tanto de lo ocurrido minutos atrás. James y Sirius no estaban asustados por la pérdida de sus trabajos, estaban molestos por la torpeza de Fudge, ambos procedían de familias adineradas y los ingresos por sus trabajos en el ministerio, no hacían una mella real en sus vidas.<p>

- Ese viejo tonto de Fudge, es más estúpido de lo que creía –agregó Remus después de oir la versión de Sirius y James del encuentro en la oficina ministerial.

- Está empeñado en creer que Dumbledore lo quiere derrocar –Sirius se levantó y se dirigió al mini bar en la casa de James, donde estaban reunidos James, Remus, Petter, Frank y él.

- Y ahora qué vamos a hacer, el siguiente en salir del ministerio seré yo, seguido muy de cerca por Frank, aunque queramos pensar que Fudge es estúpido no lo será en cuanto a quién debe despedir –Petter Petigrew, seguía sentado observando a los demás.

- En eso tienes razón, Petter –agregó Frank –él y yo saldremos pronto del ministerio y nos quedaremos sin quién esté del lado de la orden, ahora que quien-ya-saben ha vuelto.

- Para eso tenemos a Arthur Weasley –apuntó James –él estaba en la reunión, como les dije y entendió las señas que le hicimos y se mantuvo al margen de la discusión con Fudge.

- Me preocupa Arthur, James –agregó Frank –desde la muerte de su esposa, jamás ha vuelto a ser él mismo, fíjense no más cómo se ha refugiado en el trabajo y ha descuidado casi por completo a su familia.

- Todos nos hemos refugiado en nuestro trabajo, Frank. –Remus tomó un poco del whisky de fuego que tenía en su mano.

- Pero él ha ido más allá que nosotros, todos tuvimos pérdidas en esta guerra, tu Remus perdiste a Nymph y a tu bebé, James a Lilly y Eillen, Petter a Anabelle y Susan, Sirius a Jane y por mi parte a Alice y Hellen –Frank iba a seguir exponiendo su punto pero se vio interrumpido por la entrada de un pequeño elfo doméstico que les traía algunos pasabocas.

- Eso lo tenemos bien claro, Frank. Todos nos refugiamos en nuestro trabajo y aunque a veces parezcamos gente normal, jamás vamos a ser normales. Nuestros hijos andan por ahí refugiándose en el mundo muggle en busca de compañía femenina, porque las pocas mujeres jóvenes que hay, están ya comprometidas –James se oía algo preocupado, aún recordaba la recién aventura que su hijo le contó luego de volver de Marruecos.

- Las pobres van a terminar siendo lesbianas en vista de tanto acoso por parte de nuestros calenturientos jóvenes magos –añadió Sirius con su característica risa jovial y despreocupada.

- Ni lo digas –sonrió James –de sólo pensar que hasta eso pueden perder.

- No es sólo eso, han visto cómo Arthur ha dejado a un lado a sus hijos, Ron vive más en mi casa y en tu casa James, que en su propio hogar. Además la forma en que su hija menor, una de las pocas jóvenes sobrevivientes de esta locura esté alejada de su casa, me parece tan de locos. Miren a Arthur, él es una persona muy centrada, pero en cuanto a sus hijos, no sé. No me cuadra para nada su comportamiento.

- Tal vez envió a su hija para protegerla –James tomó el último sorbo de whisky que le quedaba y se acercó al bar para tomar un poco más, oír nombrar a la hija de Arthur le traía muy malos recuerdos, de esos que huía apenas tenía mención.

- ¿A qué te refieres, James? –Sirius que hasta hace unos minutos tenía la vista fija en algún animal que revoloteaba por el jardín de la casa, miraba a James expectante. Siempre había notado el cambio de humor de su amigo cuando mencionaban a la hija de Arthur y tal vez era el momento de aclarar algunas cosas del pasado –¿protegerla de qué ó de quién?

- Ni para ti, ni para mi, ni para los que estamos aquí reunidos es algo oculto que ahora que no hay mujeres, el asunto de acoso con las chicas se ha vuelto algo difícil de manejar. –respondió James

- No me lo recuerdes, porque hemos tenido muchísimos problemas con los muggle debido a eso, pero hay algo más ¿cierto? –James no respondía, así que Sirius insistió –no puedes negarlo porque lo veo en tu cara, James. Suelta lo que se te está atragantando en tu garganta, de una vez por todas –un silencio algo incómodo se instaló en la sala –¡ah! Ya veo tiene que ver con Lily.

- No pongas palabras en mi boca, Sirius.

- No lo hago, tu silencio es quien pone las palabras, te conozco de hace mucho tiempo como para no saber el significado de lo que no dices. –James lo miró enojado.

- En eso tiene razón Sirius, James –intercedió Remus, a lo que los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

- Miren es algo que no puedo decirles que sea verdad, fue un sueño, un sueño que compartimos Harry y mi persona a pocos días de la muerte de ella –no pudo decir su nombre, porque si lo hacía tal vez dejara ver la tristeza que aún lo llenaba en ocasiones, por su ausencia y no estaba dispuesto a que sus amigos lo vieran así, al menos no en ese momento –ella entre otras cosas nos dijo que teníamos que proteger a las tres niñas, que ellas eran demasiado importantes para nuestro futuro.

- ¿Y hasta ahora te da por soltar semejante bomba, James? –Sirius, no pudo dejarlo continuar –si serás tarado.

- Era algo personal, todo lo que ella me dijo era para mi.

- ¿Cuándo hablar de Lily fue algo personal? ¡Eh! –Sirius presionaba una respuesta que sabía no iba a llegar –desde el primer día que la conociste nos aseguraste que ella sería tu mujer por el resto de tu vida, todos los días nos recordabas los hermosos ojos verdes que ella tenía.

- El pelo del color fuego más bello que hubieras visto –agregó Petter con nostalgia.

- La piel más blanca y fresca que cualquier mujer pudiese tener –ahora Remus agregaba.

- El mente más brillante que pudiera callar tu endemoniada forma de ser –soltó Frank

- Y la mejor experiencia en la cama, que jamás lograste tener con otra que no fuera ella –agregó Sirius, rompiendo risas en todos, incluso en el mismo James –recuerdo la cara de idiota con que llegaste al comedor principal en Hogwarts, luego de que lo hicieran la primera vez.

- Sí, nos pudimos burlar de él por toda una semana y nada fue capaz de quitarte la sonrisa de imbécil que te acompañaba para arriba y para abajo –Remus sonreía al recordar.

- Ni tampoco la cara de pocos amigos de Quejicus –ahora Petter añadía su comentario al recordar los difíciles días del antiguo mortífago.

- Recuerdan la vez, poco después de navidad cuando en nuestro séptimo año, no sé qué pasó y Lily le quitó sus favores por unos días, por poco nos matas a todos.

- Yo terminé en la enfermería unos días, después de que me reí de algún chiste que un Hufflepuf dijera –Petter se frotó su brazo, recordando el fuerte hechizo que le propinó James mientras él se reía de la gracia del joven Hufflepuf.

- A mi me negó el uso de la capa de invisibilidad por toda esa semana –todos rieron recordando lo enfurruñado que estaba Sirius por no salir de cacería nocturna como solía hacerlo cada santo día –claro, como él era infeliz quería que todos lo fuéramos.

- Lo logró, a mi me ató a un árbol durante mi fase de lobo, durante dos horas, las heridas de las ataduras me duraron varios meses en curar, aún me duelen a veces mis brazos.

- Yo no recibí nada de parte de James, pero Alice en solidaridad con su amiga me quitó los mismos servicios que a James, luego de que abrí mi boca para preguntar por qué Lily era tan dura con James –Frank recordó con un tono lastimero la ocasión.

- ¿Y a todas estas qué fue lo que le hiciste a Lily, aquella vez? –preguntó Petter.

- No lo recuerdo bien –James sonreía al responder, claro que lo recordaba, había sido un comentario estúpido sobre una de las chicas de Slytherin con las que él había tenido un pequeño romance de fin de semana, nada sin importancia; pero ella había armado una batalla campal al oírlo decir. –sólo nombre la forma en que besé a una chica y eso provocó que Lily estallara como fuegos artificiales.

- Si serás idiota, James. Con razón no quisiste decirnos nada aquella vez, te hubiéramos cogido a golpes. –refunfuñó Remus.

- ¿Comparaste los besos de tu recién ganada Lily con los de una de las zorras de Slytherin? ¿estabas loco, o qué? –Sirius se reía de sólo pensar la cara de Lily al oír a su amigo dejar salir semejante tontería. –agradece que estás vivo.

- Si ella hubiese sido capaz de despellejarte vivo –Remus agregó con seguridad

- Y a nosotros también, de pensar que pudimos haberle colaborado en algo –las risas de todos afirmaron la frase de Petter, Lily era una chica muy tozuda y hábil y jamás hubiera tolerado que los amigos de su adorado James le facilitaran algo como eso y ninguno ponía en duda que hubiesen sido blanco fácil para un desquite de parte de ella, pero en aquella ocasión el mismo James se había encargado de sus amigos y Lily no tuvo chance de desquitarse esa vez, lo que sí hizo en otras ocasiones.

- Aquella vez, no logró hacernos pagar por "acolitar" las andadas de James –rió Remus –pero aquella vez donde pilló a James, comprando ese regalo en la tienda donde trabajaba Hestia Jones, su antigua novia.

- No fue mi novia –aclaró James

- Hestia se encargó de decir lo contrario durante mucho tiempo –Dijo Petter

- Y tu no lo negaste por ningún parte –añadió Frank

- Estábamos en quinto año, quería que Lily sintiera que me podía perder si me veía con otra

- Lily no te prestaba atención para ese entonces, James –puntualizó Sirius –eras un cero a la izquierda, te gustaban todas, eras como un árbol en un bosque virgen lleno de otros árboles –y agregó con mordacidad –con árboles libres y sin tantas ramas para cortar.

- Ella me amaba, sólo que para ese entonces no lo sabía.

- En fin, la vez que te encontró por casualidad en la tienda de Hestia, todos tuvimos que sufrir por días, cada una de las andadas de Lily contra nosotros –puntualizó Petter

- A mi me quitó la poción que tomaba en mis días de lobo y mi transformación en hombre lobo de esos malditos días han sido de las más dolorosas que he sufrido en años, y he sufrido muchas en toda mi vida.

- Yo duré enjaulado en una ratonera del banco de Gringotts durante toda una semana.

- ¡Ah! Por eso fue que no te pudimos encontrar durante toda esa semana.

- Sí y esa semana, yo tenía planeado una salida especial con Anabelle, apenas llevábamos un mes saliendo juntos y ella no conocía a Lily, así que no entendía por qué ella me había tenido encerrado durante una semana. Siempre creyó que Lily me tenía como su esclavo personal o algo y fue muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Lily nunca tuvo más ojos que para James ¿no se lo dijiste a Anabelle? –preguntó Frank

- De mil maneras, pero en ese entonces Anabelle no nos conocía bien, ella había estudiado cuatro años en Francia y no sabía de las miles de gracias de James para conquistar a Lily.

- Podríamos durar meses aquí sentados hablando de todas las que ese par nos hicieron pasar, hasta que se casaron. –había nostalgia en el tono que Remus habló al final, pero de todas formas había risas pintadas en los rostros de los cinco mientras recordaban viejos tiempos

- Y ahora todos estamos aquí solteros, sin compromisos y pensando en qué diablos está ocultando James, acerca de la hija menor de Arthur Weasley que aún no nos ha querido decir, porque dizque su adorada mujercita le dijo algo personal, como si no supiéramos todo, o casi todo de lo de ellos dos –Sirius no había podido olvidar lo que le preocupaba a James y por ende a él.

- Ella se sacrificó por las niñas –James sabía que debía contar ese sueño

- ¿Cómo? –todos gritaron al tiempo

- El maleficio de Bellatrix estaba saliendo mal, ella lo supo por algo que aun no entiendo, veo las imágenes, pero la verdad no las entiendo y no me presionen porque no diré nada más de eso, lo que les puedo decir es que, el poder de la esposa de Arthur estaba dañando a las otras niñas, entonces Lily –suspiró dándose un tiempo para decirlo –ayudó a que las cosas salieran bien para las niñas y su magia se vio involucrada y ya saben el resto.

- Pero eso no explica el por qué de la reacción de Arthur.

- Ella hablaba de la importancia de las niñas en nuestro futuro –al ver la mirada de todos de expectación, agregó –eso fue lo que me dijo "_Nuestros hijos necesitan que esas chicas vivan, no puede morir la esperanza_" –todos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, están pensando lo que acababan de oír –tal vez Arthur sabía que al ser su hija una sobreviviente a esa maldición la iban a tratar diferente y prefirió alejarla de Inglaterra, antes de verla sometida a las presiones. Todos hemos visto cómo se ha vuelto todo últimamente, lo vemos a diario con las andanzas de nuestros hijos, pienso que Arthur tomó la mejor decisión en alejarla de esta locura.

- Sí, eso podría explicar en parte la actitud de Arthur –puntualizó Frank –viéndolo así entiendo en parte su comportamiento, no lo justifico del todo, pero también a mi me aterraría tener una hija y en cuanto un hombre que se la encuentra en la calle le dijera algo, yo perdería mis estribos con mucha facilidad.

- Y no sólo él, supongo que los hermanos de la niña reaccionarían igual –ahora Petter era quien agregaba, en lo que estuvieron todos de acuerdo.

- ¿Y qué hay de la niña, alguien sabe algo de ella? –preguntó Sirius

- Alguna vez le escuché a Arthur decir que vivía junto a su hijo mayor William en Francia. El chico es un experto en seguridad y trabaja para Gringotts. –respondió Frank

- Vaya al fin un Weasley con dinero –sonrió Sirius

- No creo que ese comentario les guste a ninguno de ellos –lo miró con reproche James

- No lo digo en ese sentido James, lo sabes. Me refiero a que los Weasley han sido unos soñadores desde siempre, jamás ninguno se ha interesado por el dinero.

- Y jamás había habido una mujer en sus filas –añadió Petter –recuerdo haberle oído decir a Anabelle ese día, después de todo lo que sabemos pasó, que Molly había dicho que era la primera mujer Weasley en siete generaciones y eso había sido parte de la justificación que ella había dado para ese ritual que hicieron. Tal vez algo de especial tenga la chica.

- No, ella es una squib, por eso sobrevivió a la maldición.

- No creo haya sido squib, creo que el ritual que hizo Bella salió algo mal y la chica se volvió en squib, así fue como no se murió. –Sirius agregó una teoría que le había dado vueltas en su cabeza por años, sólo que no lo había dicho para evitar añadirle sal a la herida de su amigo James, era mejor pensar que Lily había salvado a las niñas para que permanecieran mágicas y no sólo por un error de su prima Bellatrix.

- ¿Y a todas estas dónde están las otras niñas?

- Una murió cuando tenía seis años –dijo Remus –lo recuerdo porque sufrí heridas considerables luego de una de mis trasformaciones y Madame Pomfrey tuvo que llevarme a San Mungo y ahí vi todo lo que pasó con la niña, no supe sino hasta hace poco que la pequeña era una de las chicas del experimento de Bellatrix, así que no lo comenté antes porque no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablarlo.

- Y la otra fue la que murió en manos de Quirrell en el primer año de Harry en la escuela –aseguró James.

- Claro, Susan Bones, ella sí tenía algunas manifestaciones mágicas, su padre alguna vez comentó que ella tenía sueños que luego se hacían realidad.

- Tienes razón Frank, su padre la cuidaba como un tesoro, no la dejaba salir para ninguna parte sola –dijo Remus

- No murió sola, el maldito de Quirrell los arrinconó a todos en su casa y se deshizo de ellos de una forma miserable –a James aún le dolía aceptarlo

- Pero recuerda quién le adornaba la cabeza para esos días –agregó Sirius, a lo que todos no pudieron evitar reírse por esas mismas palabras sacadas de contexto. Después de un rato permanecieron en silencio.

- Estoy preocupado por Neville –aseguró Frank –últimamente lo veo ansioso es como si hubiesen apostado entre los chicos quién de ellos tienen más pollitas, porque anda de una insistencia en que le presente a alguien, no sé.

- Es porque Ronald Weasley tiene novia –dijo Remus –además Draco tiene su prometida, a Willy no le sobran chicas, lo mismo que a Harry, creo que Neville se siente en desventaja.

- ¿Has visto algo inusual en el colegio, Remus? –preguntó algo preocupado Frank

- No, nada preocupante, pero esos chicos se parecen a Sirius y James antes de que Lily le diera el sí a James, no dejan pasar a ninguna chica sin que le caigan como moscas a la miel.

- Pero no es que hayan muchas chicas en Hogwarts para que ellos escojan, eso debe de influir –analizó Petter con un poco de cabeza fría, no quiero pensar cuando mi Junior tenga que ir al colegio y no existan niñas con las que pueda hablar.

- ¿Junior, ese es el nombre de tu futuro vástago, Petter? –Sirius soltó una de sus típicas risas cargadas de sarcasmo

- Claro que no, se llamará igual que yo, es una tradición en la familia de Adelle y no puedo evitarlo, nos faltan tres meses para ser padres y estamos muy entusiasmados con su llegada. Tuve que aceptar ir aun sanador muggle porque mi esposa cree en lo que conoce, en fin, el sanador le hizo a Adelle la ecoponofía y …

- Ecografía –corrigió Remus

- Eso, la eco cosa esa, nos dijo que era un niño, nos mostró algo similar a un monstruo, donde él nos asegura que eso es el futuro de mi familia, pero no estoy seguro de nada, yo sólo vi una manchita, si fuera lo que representa un niño debería ser algo más grande.

- Tu siempre te has ufanado de algo que no posees, Petter –se burló Sirius a lo que todos contribuyeron con risas y más burlas.

- Se nos hace tarde para el partido muchachos –gritó James –los Puddlemore United no nos van a esperar toda la vida, aunque tengamos un palco para verlos.

- Pero si eres dueño de un buen porcentaje de sus acciones James –agregó Frank –hasta has hecho saques de honor más de una vez, si mal no recuerdo.

- Es que eso de sacar del camino a Lord Voldemort, al fin me ha servido para algo –mofó James –pero no me ha servido para que mis amigos me tengan algo de respeto y me dejen de hacer la vida difícil, especialmente cuando me encuentro bien acompañado. Y tampoco para que me despidieran del trabajo por decir que volvió.

- Te quejas más que una canastada de pollos, James –interrumpió Sirius –lo único que hacemos es vivir, soñar y creer en ti, todo el tiempo.

- Si te sirve de algo te creemos cuando dices que ese maldito volvió –añadió Remus.

- Me cuidan tanto –su tono estaba cargado de ironía –hoy que me tocó gastarles a todos las entradas al partido de Quiditch más importante de la temporada y cuando el valor de las boletas estaba por el cielo.

- Quién te manda a apostar a que nuestros hijos no hacían una de las suyas antes de la primera semana de vacaciones de verano, es que eres de verdad ingenuo –salió Remus riéndose de su amigo, mientras tomaba polvos flu para desplazarse hasta el estadio de Quiditch del Puddlemore United.

- No lo soy –gritó indignado James

- Sí lo eres –respondieron el resto de los hombres que se reían acercándose a la chimenea, siempre que James apostaba por el buen juicio del chico, perdía. Otros 100 galeones echados a la basura, su hijo llevaba su sangre, cómo pensaba él que Harry podía aguantarse una semana sin meterse en líos, no sería su hijo si no lo hiciera, trató de aguantarse la carcajada no podía darle la razón a sus amigos de forma tan rápida, pero no lo pudo evitar, lo conocían demasiado bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>.

El Puddlemore United, lo saqué de la historia "porque el amor es impulsivo" de J0r, supongo que ese era el equipo de James, no lo sé en realidad. Gracias J0r por el dato. ;)


	9. C9 Del amor y otros demonios

**_Aclaración1_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. _

_Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración 2**__: Para no hacer una historia llena de muchos capítulos empiezo a añadir en este cuento, puntos de vista de varios personajes. Para este aparecen Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom. _

_**Aclaración 3**__: Referente al título del capítulo: he de recalcar que el amor es una palabra amplia en cualquier sentido y existen muchos tipos de amor._

**C9. Del amor y otros demonios **

& GW &

La madriguera estaba igual que cuando ella partió para Francia junto a Bill, el orden desordenado de los chicos era el mismo, pero la sala y la cocina siempre estaban pulcras, cada uno tenía unas labores que realizar en la casa, claro está que debió poner en el sitio a sus hermanos cuando trataron de obligarla a cocinar para ellos a penas piso el suelo de la casa. Charlie, los gemelos y Ron se habían confabulado para forzarla a cocinar, diciéndole que la hechizarían sino lo hacía, pero ella conocía la casa y dónde guardaba su padre las pociones de todo tipo, así que tomó la poción para sanar las heridas, diluida en pequeñas dosis sobre los alimentos los disecaba lentamente, absorbiendo todo el líquido contenía y lo que en un momento era algo delicioso al poco tiempo se convertía en una masa seca y bastante desagradable a la vista. Ella les echaba en pequeñas dosis en las tazas de la comida preparada, a medida que empezaban a comer, la comida se iba secando y secando, formando la costra fea. Su padre observaba el efecto de la comida en los chicos pero no decía nada al respecto, él simplemente comía y se marchaba del lugar, trataba siempre de evadir cualquier discusión con los chicos a la hora de comer, especialmente ahora que estaba Ginny en casa.

- ¿Nos quieres matar de hambre? –expresó Ron después de que su padre se alejara de la mesa hacia su recamara, si empezaba una enfrentamiento con la chica, su padre se enojaría y lo castigaría sin cena y la comida era algo demasiado importante para él.

- No he hecho nada –Ginny seguía comiendo su delicioso pastel de carne, el plato de ella seguía intacto, sólo el de ellos se había achicado, tan solo unos bocados habían alcanzado a pegar antes de que se secara en sus propias narices. Ron se había pillado en la segunda ocasión que Ginny cocinara que si se comía la parte de encima con rapidez, la comida no se ponía fea, ni le hacía daño para su estómago pero por más de que trataba de comer rápido, siempre quedaba con hambre y lamentablemente para él, la chica sabía cocinar muy bien.

- Esa cara la conozco bien –dijo Charlie

- ¿Cuál cara? –contestó Ginny al descuido

- La que tienes puesta en este instante –añadió Ron –es la cara de los gemelos cuando están haciendo una de las suyas, a lo que todos asintieron sin hablar, miraban a un su plato achicarse, mientras el de ella seguía oliendo a Gloria.

- Tienes cara de ángel, pero –Fredy la miraba con atención

- Eres una diablita endemoniada –George terminó la frase.

- Es tu obligación cocinarnos –finalizó Ron.

- Y eso es lo que hago, tal como ustedes me indicaron –Ginny seguía seria, comía lentamente fingiendo indiferencia, mientras se saboreaba con cada bocado.

- ¿Crees que no nos damos cuenta lo que haces? –Ron estaba enojado al ver que la chica no reaccionaba

- Hago lo que me pidieron, querido hermanito –Ginny lo miró con su sonrisa angelical, la chica era buena en la actuación y en la cocina los cuatro se miraron sin mediar palabra, pero todos sabían en qué ocupaban sus pensamientos en ese instante, incluso ella sabía lo que estaban pensando.

- ¿No tienes miedo de que te hagamos algo, jovencita? –ahora Charlie la miraba con atención, esa chiquilla era tan endiablada como Bill le había dicho, hábil, demasiado pero un demonio con faldas.

- Hablas de que me pueden hechizar, o algo. –los miró a todos con burla –no, ya me acostumbré a que se burlen de mi, quienes tienen una varita. –Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, la chica les jugaba en sus propios terrenos, les retaba a enfrentarse a ella e incluso les hablaba en doble sentido.

- Mandas coraje, al hablar de esa forma –añadió Percy, que acaba de entrar a la casa, los saludó con suficiencia desde que había entrado a trabajar con el ministro mismo. Charlie le había comentado que en esos dos días la pequeña Ginny se había encargado de hacerles la vida difícil, él se encontraba de vacaciones y esperaba que ella les cocinara y los atendiera, pero la chica se había dado sus mañas y ahora estaban ahí enfrente de un plato de comida, digno de una muñeca plástica_._ Pero nada inmutaba a Ginny, ella seguía saboreando su comida, acompañándola de sonoros mmmmm mientras comía. Charlie sabía que si entre los cuatro la embrujaban ella no les cocinaría de seguro y si no hacían tampoco comerían.

- Reunión en la sala –soltó Charlie, todos se levantaron dejando a Ginny en la mesa, una vez estaban ahí Percy puso un hechizo anti sonido, para que la chica no los espiara, no sabían cómo pero en los dos días que llevaba ahí, ya tenía un par de orejas extensibles de los gemelos y se había enterado de todo lo que ellos habían dicho y cada vez que podía los chantajeaba con contarle a su padre acerca de sus "travesuras" en el colegio o en el trabajo, ellos eran adultos pero le tenían un respeto a su padre y no iban a permitirse el lujo de hacerlo enojar.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Yo quiero seguir comiendo igual de rico que ella –dijo enojado Ron

- Tu solo piensas en comida –Fred empezó a regañar a su hermano seguido de George,

- Querido Ronnikins, si hubieras aprendido a cocinar tu, como te dijimos

- Hace varios años, no estaríamos en estas –concluyó Fred

- Basta de peleas, si no nos ponemos de acuerdo ella nos va a matar de hambre –ahora Charlie caminaba de un lugar a otro.

- Si la dejamos a ella cocinar nos tocará comer garra de alimentos, pero si no la obligamos a cocinar comeremos comida al carbón de Ron

- Estamos en un aprieto –dijeron los dos gemelos al tiempo.

- Si yo fuera ustedes le propondría un pacto de no agresión –añadió Percy quien había pasado para observar a la niñita pequeña hacerle la vida difícil a los cuatro grandes.

- ¿Y qué diablos es un pacto de no agresión? Señor sabelotodo –Percy arrugó la cara al oír a Ron y añadió

- Deben darle algo a cambio para que ella les cocine

- ESO NUNCA –Ron se levantó, no podía ser que en tan pocos días esa mocosa se saliera con la suya, él no iba a volver a cocinar, así le tocara ir a rogarle a Hermione para que le diera posada por el resto del verano, la idea no era tan mala, quizás si le ponía cara de perrito regañado su novia le diera posada, con eso comería bien y en las noches … –un cojín volador le pegó en la cara, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Aterriza Ron –todos reían al verle la cara de tarado que había puesto al pensar en su novia.

- Es que nuestro pequeño Ronikins ahora –Fred decía con sorna

- tiene quién le caliente los pensamientos por las noches –agregaba George

- Como si necesitara de una sola para que lo calentaran –una sonrisa se formó en la boca de Charlie mientras lo decía.

- Yo no necesito que alguien me caliente nada –gritó enojado –yo me lo caliento solito –las carcajadas de todos no se hicieron esperar, Ron era a veces demasiado ingenuo y su carácter explosivo lo hacían el blanco perfecto de las bromas de los gemelos. Hasta Ginny con dos días en la madriguera ya sabía cómo lidiar con ellos, pero él no, seguía cayendo una y otra vez en las trampas que Fred y George le ponían.

Ginny tenía sus orejas extensibles puestas muy cerca de la sala donde sus hermanos estaban reunidos, no escuchaba nada pero sabía que se estaban reuniendo para hacerle una propuesta, tal vez Ron no estaría de acuerdo, él la odiaba, pero los demás no eran tan tontos y si querían seguir comiendo comida decente durante el verano no se podrían resistir a hacer lo que ella les demandara. _OOOpsss, vienen_, recogió las orejas y siguió comiendo como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

- Queremos proponerte un trato, Ginny –George estaba serio, como nunca lo había visto

- Deberías pensarlo y ayudarnos a –los gemelos empezaban las frases para que el otro las continuara como siempre lo hacían.

- Cocinar, nosotros jamás hemos podido hacer un pastel

- de carne así de rico

- Y siempre tenemos que comer las pegaduras que hace Ron

- O los extraños alimentos vegetarianos que se inventa Percy y su novia –a lo que Ron replicó

- O peor aún los animales con patas que trae, Charlie –a lo que Percy se vio obligado a añadir, había terminado involucrado en algo que ni siquiera le interesaba, tenía planeado almorzar en el ministerio ahora que era el secretario del ministro Fudge.

- Mira ya hasta respiramos plumas –en ese instante los dos gemelos tosieron y de sus bocas salían plumas de gallina inundando la cocina. Ginny no pudo evitar reírse, los gemelos tenían su algo y la hacían reír con facilidad.

- ¿Y qué proponen? –preguntó con indiferencia Ginny.

- Tu preparas los platos fuertes, -dijo Fred.

- y nosotros nos rotamos para hacer el postre –ahora George

- mientras que otro lava los platos y

- con eso te queda tiempo para que vayas a Londres muggle y

- te hagas un tatuaje mágico -terminó la frase Fred con una sonrisa

- No le den ideas absurdas ya tiene suficiente con los tatuajes muggle que tiene –la mirada de Percy era severa.

- ¿Qué dices enana, te le mides? –Charlie preguntó

- Lo haré, si me permiten ayudarles en su tienda de bromas -Ginny sabía que los tenía en la mano, no perdía nada con pedir más.

- Lo siento, enana –George contestó primero.

- Mi padre nos prohibió, llevarte –seguido por Fred

- No estoy de acuerdo con que ella no haga todo lo que le dijimos que hiciera, es su deber –a Ron le gustaba la comida, pero no hacerla, siempre peleaba con los mayores porque él tenía que cocinar todo el tiempo y eso lo enojaba porque le quitaba su valioso tiempo de verano con sus amigos, ahora que había llegado Ginny, él quería descargar esa obligación en ella, pero la chica había sido más lista y estaba logrando quitarse la carga que él había llevado durante años.

- No hables más Ron, tu eres –Fredy lo miró con sorna

- el más beneficiado de todos –a lo que George agregó

- Entonces algo mejor bueno me tienen que dar, para que yo cocine –puntualizó Ginny.

- Te parece poco, el honor –Fredy empezó a hablar

- de cocinar para tus hermanos del alma

- Hermanita –los gemelos dijeron a la vez, poniendo sus mejores caras y haciendo pucheros, que hicieron que todos los de la mesa rieran a reventar.

- Yo creo que deben seguir a dieta con la comida de Ron. –Tenía que apretar los tornillos

- No –gritaron todos, incluyendo al mismo Ron, que le gustaba la forma en que la chica cocinaba.

- Está bien, haremos la limpieza del cuarto de baño cuando a ti te toque –Charlie ofreció a lo que todos acordaron, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la chica, George agregó

- Y degnomizaremos el jardín para que no tengas

- Que untarte tus bellas manos, -finalizó Fredy.

- Está bien, tenemos un trato. –todos unieron sus manos en la mitad de la mesa.

- ¿Ginny? –George la miró con cara de hambre

- ¿Nos puedes dar comida? –Finalizó Fred, ella se rió tomó los platos de todos botó la comida que tenía, lavo los platos y les sirvió el resto de pastel de carne, el puré de papá y la ensalada césar que ella había preparado en cantidades suficientes, porque sabía que después de dos días de hambre sus hermanos cederían ante la pretensión de hacerla esclava de la cocina Weasley.

Ginny 1, los hermanos Weasley 0, habían sido derrotados por su pequeña hermana menor, esa que no tenía ni una pizca de magia y llevaba sólo dos días junto a ellos. Tal vez las vacaciones de verano iban a ser más divertidas de lo que Charlie Weasley pensó antes de aparecerse ese verano en la madriguera.

* * *

><p>Llevaba varios años viviendo en Francia con las comodidades que el mundo muggle le brindaba, a las malas había aprendido a sacarle provecho de sus habilidades combinada con los conocimientos que su hermano Bill había adquirido trabajando para Gringotts, pronto encontró la forma de hacerse a una beca para estudiar en un prestigioso colegio privado para muggles con dinero y poder económico. Este hecho y su gran inteligencia le brindó muchas herramientas que poco a poco le fueron ampliando el panorama a una vida cómoda y placentera. Dentro de algunas semanas tendría 16 era una chica independiente, con experiencia manejando su vida y sus intereses; no le temía a la vida en el mundo muggle, ella lo conocía con suficiencia para maniobrar sus actos en ese mundo de economía salvaje (todos contra todos), sabía administrar su dinero a la perfección, contaba con bonos, acciones e incluso era propietaria de un pequeño apartamento en el área preferida por los artistas en Paris, pero no importaba que fuese tan pequeño porque era suyo y de nadie más.<p>

Otra cosa era el mundo mágico, ese mundo la atemorizaba bastante, por un lado estaba su padre con quien no congeniaba para nada, nunca habían sido capaz de hablarse sin terminar gritándose el uno al otro, con Bill se habían llevado muy bien hasta que apareció su hoy esposa Fleur Delacour, ella había acabado con la buena relación que ella tenía con Bill, ese había sido el principal motivo por el cual Ginny había comprado el pequeñísimo apartamento en París sin que nadie supiera. Con Charlie la relación era buena, no tanto como con Bill, pero podían hablar de cosas interesantes y desconocidas para Ginny, como esas criaturas que él cuidaba en Rumania, ella se reía de pensar en contarle a sus amigos franceses que existían criaturas como los dragones, más aún que su propio hermano trataba de domar algunos para que pudieran establecer comunicaciones con los humanos; solo con pensarlo la hacía reír. Perceival era un aficionado a las leyes y trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, era el más aburrido de todos sus hermanos y prácticamente no se hablaban, más aún él tampoco se hablaba casi con el resto de su familia. Los gemelos Fredy y George eran únicos e irrepetibles, por decirlo así, eran fantásticos si hubiera una palabra que los definiera sería alboroto, en todas partes se hacían notar y les encantaban las bromas como a ella, incluso estaban iniciando un negocio de bromas el cual era fantástico, si se lo hubiesen permitido ella hubiera trabajado con ellos todo el verano. Y el último de los hermanos Ronald, era aburrido pero no tanto como Perceival, con él se llevaban tan solo un año, lo mejor que tenía eran sus amigos.

- Ginevra ¿me escuchas? –Neville zarandeó su brazo, tratando de que la escuchara –pensé que te había sucedido algo, llevo tiempo hablándote.

- Discúlpame estaba metida en mis pensamientos y no te escuché.

- Las vacaciones de verano se te pasaran muy rápido, si te empeñas en vivir en París mientras que estás aquí, llevas una semana y no has salido de la madriguera ni una sola vez –Tal vez la niña sólo extrañaba su hogar, unas palabras de aliento podían ayudarla en estos instantes, tantos años viviendo con Bill hacían que París fuera su hogar e Inglaterra debía ser un lugar extraño para ella.

- Gracias Neville, eres muy gentil. Pero no estaba preocupada por mi antiguo hogar, no creo que pueda retornar a él en estos meses, mi hermano y su esposa han sido enviados a una tarea especial por los duendes a Egipto y debo quedarme en Inglaterra mientras él vuelve, además he tomado una decisión muy importante y tengo que contársela a mi padre hoy mismo, porque he decidido emanciparme, eso es lo que me tiene así.

- Qué es emanciparse Ginevra.

- Recuerda que debes llamarme Ginny, detesto que me digan Ginevra, me recuerda a la odiosa de mi cuñada y ese tono de superioridad –la sonrisa de entendimiento que utilizó Neville la empujó a compartir un poco de su historia. –Ser una squib en una familia de magos no es simple, Neville; mi relación con mis hermanos y mi padre es casi nula, sólo tenía a Bill, pero ahora esa detestable bruja está con él y ya no tengo a nadie. Pero soy una squib y me puedo valer en el mundo muggle, lo conozco y he estado buscando la forma de independizarme. Hay una ley que permite a una persona menor de edad a no depender de ningún adulto, mientras demuestre capacidad de auto sostenimiento y madurez como para hacerme cargo de mi misma. ¿Y adivina qué? ambas las cumplo a cabalidad.

- ¿Puedes sostenerte económicamente tu sola? –Era extraño que un Wesleay pudiese sostenerse económicamente y sobre todo a la edad que esta chica tenía, los gemelos apenas empezaban a trabajar y a tener algo de ingresos y debían llevarse varios años, porque los gemelos ya eran mayores de edad. A excepción de Bill todos eran por decirlo así pobres, aunque ella escuchara a Ginny decir que eran económicamente insolventables.

- Claro, vivir con Bill me ha enseñado cosas y Francia es un sitio donde un muggle con algunos conocimientos de la magia puede hacerse de una buena cantidad de dinero. Tengo inversiones que me aseguran ingresos suficientes para mantener una vida cómoda durante mis próximos años hasta que tenga 18. –Al ver la cara de extrañeza de Neville, Ginny aclaró –para los muggle en Francia se es adulto a los 18 y se puede consumir alcohol sólo hasta los 21. –hoy le diré a mi padre de mis planes y espero que acepte.

* * *

><p>&amp; NL &amp;<p>

Neville formaba parte del grupo estrella de Hogwarts junto a sus cuatro amigos William Lupin, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, a todos los conocía desde siempre y después de lo ocurrido en el primer año con William, Draco Malfoy había pasado a ser parte del ahora quinteto de oro. Todos tenían una historia por ejemplo Draco, siendo familia de antiguos magos oscuros, prometido a casamiento desde niño por su familia, su tía Bella que los ayudaba a liberarse de muchos problemas a los que se veían abocados por las hazañas de William Lupin hijo de Remus Lupin, el más joven de todos, era dos años menor que ellos pero vaya si tenía habilidad para hacerse desear por las chicas, siempre se lo veía muy bien acompañado de alguna mujer estuviera en el colegio o una joven muggle que eran sus preferidas. De otro lado estaba Harry el hijo de James Potter –su mejor amigo– era muy difícil ignorar el chico, el carisma rodeaba cada cosa que hacía o decía, un mago muy capacitado y una habilidad innata para meterse en toda clase de problemas y saber salir de los mismos con los pies bien puestos, era difícil decirle que no y alejarse de su capacidad de persuasión y si hablaban de lo realmente interesante, las chicas, sólo Harry era realmente capaz de estar con la chica que quisiera, no importaba si fuese muggle, mágica; Harry siempre obtenía lo que quería, era el líder de su grupo de amigos y la persona más conocida y querida en su colegio. Bueno y no podíamos dejar por fuera al pelirrojo Ronald Weasley, era el menor de seis hermanos hombres, era un chico desgarbado, inteligente y fiel a sus amigos, desde pequeño se le caían las babas por la única bruja que había logrado integrarse al quinteto, Hermione Granger, con su inteligencia y por qué no decirle por su amor a Ron, se había aguantado las andadas del quinteto por todo Hogwarts, era hija de muggles pero de lejos era la mejor bruja de su generación. Los cinco se lo pasaban saltando de problema en problema siempre con Harry a la cabeza y con Hermione detrás corrigiendo los errores de todos. La memoria del primer año en el colegio y el seguidor de magia oscuro tratando de robar la piedra filosofal además del Troll que había ingresado a los baños detrás de Hermione, formó una relación estrecha entre Harry, Ron y Hermione y poco a poco Neville, William y Draco habían logrado inmiscuirse en los planes de los tres.

Neville y sus amigos conformaban todo lo que la joven comunidad mágica quería, unos jóvenes inteligentes con ganas de participar alegremente de la vida; aunque siempre terminaran en la comunidad muggle. La casi ausencia de jóvenes mágicas les hacía recurrir al mundo del Londres no mágico en busca de diversión; esto los había hecho aprender a defenderse en el universo no mágico, habiendo desarrollado capacidades de sobrevivencia en los cinco jóvenes para enfrentarse a peleas callejeras muy propias de la comunidad muggle. Harry y Draco eran expertos en múltiples disciplinas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, denominadas artes marciales. William, Ron y él también practicaban estas actividades pero no tenían la capacidad de ellos para defenderse y enfrentar a un enemigo.

* * *

><p>&amp; GW &amp;<p>

La vida social en el mundo mágico se desarrollaba hasta ese momento alrededor de su aburridísimo hermano Ronald y sus amigos, como no le permitían salir de su casa, la madriguera, tenía que esperar a que su hermano y sus amigos se aparecieran para buscar algo de diversión. Por suerte había una chica entre el grupo de amigos, porque tanta testosterona todo el tiempo realmente aburrían a la chica. Se encontraba leyendo un libro de literatura oriental muy entretenido cuando empezó a observar a su hermano y compinches.

Su hermano Ronald era un chico algo aburrido para Ginny, estaba obsesionado por el Quiditch y por ser capitán del equipo de Grifindor en el colegio Hogwarts donde todos sus amigos asistían; estaba enamorado de una bruja muy inteligente y bonita, por lo demás lo hacía alguien digno de ser ignorado. Su grupo de amigos estaba constituido por otros 4 chicos y su novia. De los amigos de Ronald, conocía a Neville, ese chico era un amor de hombre, muy dulce y leal, tenía un corazón muy grande, era sincero; todo eso lo hacía el amigo por excelencia de cualquier chica.

William Lupin era otro de los amigos de su hermano, había querido conquistarla apenas la vio entrar al recinto donde se encontraban, para él todas las chicas eran una oportunidad de pasarla bien y ella no había sido la excepción, lo único que podría detenerlo hubiese sido el hecho de ser la hermana de Ron pero de todas formas lo intentó, tenía coraje el muchacho, pero el hecho de que este joven sin conocerla siquiera intentara un avance con ella provocó el rechazo automático de Ginny, estaba acostumbrada a ser acechada por todos los jóvenes de su escuela en Francia, su belleza fresca y natural le había traído ya un sinfín de problemas que prefería olvidar, los tatuajes habían sido una de las formas que ella había optado para mantener a los muchachos fuera de su presencia y lo había conseguido, sólo los que realmente se interesaban en ella, optaban por conocerla sin importarle su apariencia; a pesar de su edad Ginny había tenido algunas experiencias amorosas unas más intensas que otras. Pero los intentos de William por acercarse a ella eran tan predecibles que lo único que sintió fue pena por aquel muchacho que tenía un estilo tan trillado para acercarse, permitiéndose aguantar la risa mientras el chico intentaba los avances, al final optó por evadirlo para evitarse gritarle en la cara lo tonto que era, aunque conociendo de antemano los chicos como él, sólo insistirían por algunos días, para luego ir tras de otra chica que les subiera el ego, así ella quedaría olvidada en el último rincón de los recuerdos de ese chico. Ginny no se equivocó, tras algunos días de insistencia, William se olvidó de ella.

Otro de los jóvenes amigos de su hermano menor era Harry Potter, un joven de muy buena presencia física, cabellos negros color azabache y unos increíbles ojos verdes; realmente era un muchacho atractivo, pero desde que se vieron no congeniaron, ellos dos eran personas de carácter fuerte y estaban acostumbrados a hacer su voluntad y no pudieron soportarse ni un minuto, lo único que podían hacer bien era ignorarse cosa, cosa que hicieron durante el resto del verano.

La única chica del grupo se llama Hermione Granger, era de origen muggle, sus padres eran odontólogos; la chica era simplemente brillante y por cosas que ella no entendía estaba enamorada de su hermano Ronald, realmente ese era el único lunar que esta joven tenía porque el resto de las cosas eran realmente asombrosas, era una amante de la lectura, contaba con conocimientos asombrosos del mundo mágico y de igual forma del mundo muggle. Hablar con ella siempre era algo interesante porque podían hablar por horas y siempre había algún tema nuevo del cual charlar, además juntas podían huir de la testosterona de los 5 chicos que en ocasiones las hacían sentir incómodas.

El último amigo de Ronald que ingresaba en el verano de Ginny, planteaba una situación totalmente diferente, su nombre Draco Malfoy, hijo de magos poderosos que por algún tiempo estuvieron cerca de Voldemort el mago oscuro que había acarreado tantos problemas en la comunidad mágica, pero por diferentes circunstancias que ella no conocía, la familia de Draco ahora estaba en contra de la magia oscura. Este mago era alto, atractivo, de cabellos platinados y unos bellos ojos grises, con una personalidad muy fuerte, pero el rasgo que más impactaba a Ginny era la confianza que tenía en sí mismo, aunque lo hacía prepotente, también lo hacía interesante, a ella no le gustaban las personas simples sin nada que ofrecer, de personalidad tan plana que una vez se hablara algunas horas con ellos ya sabías que esperar de ellos; Draco tenía una personalidad interesante algo torcida a veces y a ella le encantaba, además era bastante atractivo y galante, esto último poco se veía en el mundo muggle, los hombres no eran galantes, a veces eran demasiado directos y eso a ella tampoco le agradaba, ella quería ser tratada muy bien, al fin y al cabo era lo que merecía cualquier mujer, ser tratada como una princesa. Y Draco supo eso a penas la conoció, ella era una chica acostumbrada a los mimos, adoraba que la consintieran, sin intentar apabullarla, porque si lo intentaban salía el demonio interno que tenía.

Si hubiese tenido un diario tal vez los había descrito como los cinco mosqueteros y Hermione. Al escuchar las historias que Neville y Hermione le contaban parecían pasarla bastante bien, durante la mayor parte del tiempo, sin importar que estuviesen en época de colegio o en vacaciones como en esos días. Ahora la llamaban para que los acompañara, tal vez hoy era el día y Draco por fin hiciera formal su relación de verano con ella, la diversión se veía venir y ella estaba ahí para pasarla bien.

- Trae tu trasero con rapidez que esto se está calentando demasiado, Neville –Draco sostenía las cervezas de mantequilla esperando a Neville que estaba hablando con la hermana de Ron.

- Pero nadie te puede enfriar a ti, cuando ya estás caliente, Draco –William tomaba su cerveza y se sentaba junto a todos sus amigos -Y menos si sigues viendo a la chica de esa forma

- Tal vez no está tan mal después de todo –dijo el rubio platinado

- Claro, si le quitas todos los tatuajes, los ganchos y el cabello de colores –repitió William con sorna.

- Lo haré con los ojos cerrados cuando esté con ella así no le veré las imperfecciones –tomó cerveza para ocultar su risa

- Es la hermana de Ron

- Es el único que tiene hermana, William

- Tal vez a él no le guste

- Me importa un pito lo que a él le guste, ahora está tras Hermione y su hermana está olvidada

- ¿De qué hablan, chicos? –Neville se acercaba a Draco y William junto con Ginny.

- En que somos privilegiados de tener una chica al fin en el grupo –mostrando su risa de conquista.

- Está Hermione –Neville quería a esa chica como su hermana, todos la veían así, era demasiado perfecta y los presionaba demasiado para verla como una chica.

- Ella no cuenta, es como si fuera uno de nosotros. –Con un movimiento de cabeza Draco aceptaba el comentario hecho por William.

- Ella es una chica muy bonita –dijo finalmente Ginny, parecía tímida pero realmente se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos como siempre, se quedó mirando a Draco con detenimiento, los ojos grises del chico eran muy bonitos y desde que había entrado al lugar, no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

- Todas las chicas son bonitas –era de esperar que William dijera algo como eso.

- Ni la gorda y llena de acné de Huflepuff te parece a ti fea –Draco se burlaba de él.

- Y qué hay de la chica que andaba con esos orangutanes -Neville y Draco tenían demasiadas historias que contar acerca de William y empezaron a soltar uno a uno frases relacionadas con las más disparatadas experiencias del chico.

- Los que lo obligaron a tener un trío en medio del parque

- No es exactamente que lo hubieran obligado ¿o sí?

- No, él parece que tuvo gusto en hacer lo que hizo con las chicas

- Y los chicos

- Ya basta, ya les dije que nada pasó -Cortó William

- Claro, como siempre Harry se rescató

- Y ahora yo qué hice -Harry entraba cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por Draco

- Librar a William de lo inevitable -Neville y Draco soltaron a reírse al hablar ambos al tiempo

- Ser golpeado por todo el muggle que se mete en frente de él –era eso ellos siempre le salvaban el pellejo al chico, sobretodo Harry.

- Y aquí no hay nada más que hacer sino tomar cerveza de mantequilla –Ginny estaba aburrida de oírlos hablar de sus conquistas amorosas, quería salir, Neville tenía razón una semana encerrada era suficiente para ella, necesitaba salir de esa casa.

- Cariño, hay un mundo por descubrir, si tu quieres –Draco estaba pendiente de la chica.

- ¿Entonces vamos? –el chico era lindo pero algo lento, quería hacerse el interesante pero le faltaba algo más de clase.

- Mmm, eres de armas tomar

- ¡Cómo sea! Quiero salir –le mostró la mano a Draco para que salieran de ahí -¿Vamos? –Draco se levantó y siguió a la chica, un segundo después estaban en Tottenham Court Road, caminaron por Londres durante algún tiempo, mientras Draco le mostraba los sitios donde él solía estar junto a sus amigos, hablaron todo el tiempo para terminar en la discoteca de moda, bailando al ritmo de la música del momento hasta altas horas de la noche.

El chico era galante, en una extraña forma, Ginny estaba acostumbrada a los galanteos de los hombres, a que fueran más directos con ella y por supuesto a evadirlos con cierta sutileza. Como era de esperarse terminaron besándose de forma apasionada, hasta que llegaron Ron y sus amigos y les interrumpieron el baile.

- ¿Me llevas a casa, Draco? –Tal vez ella seguiría lo que había empezado ahí, y por supuesto Draco no se negaría a nada. Cuando llegaron a la madriguera creía que tenía a la chica bajo su embrujo, pero de un momento para otro terminó huyendo por la puerta de la cocina, para no ser alcanzado por unas criaturas que él no había visto, no sabía si Charlie o la misma Ginny le habían enviado esos animales, pero no se iba a quedar para averiguarlo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a traerlo a esta casa, Ginny? –Charlie lo miraba enojado en la sala, aunque tenía ganas de reírse al ver a Draco huir despavorido después de que unos murciélagos come frutas lo perseguían haciendo el ruido bastante atemorizante. La chica se reía abiertamente de ver a su acompañante correr

- Nada que no hubiera podido manejar –la chica se quitó las botas de cuero que la hacían verse mayor y más estilizada.

- Es un chico, más grande, más fuerte, de milagro pasaba por aquí y lo vi tratando de aprovecharse de ti –lo miró y se rió con ironía.

- Nada que yo no hubiera querido que pasara, sucedió esta noche aquí, Charlie.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo es un maldito joven lleno de hormonas en un mundo donde las mujeres no están a la vuelta de la esquina como en el mundo muggle, un hombre se puede poner violento en el mundo mágico si lo rechazas.

- He manejado hombres más grandes y fuertes que él desde que tengo trece años, así que no me vengas a decir qué y cómo debo comportarme, tu no eres nadie para decirme nada. –la charla la empezaba a aburrir, era hora de marcharse, así que tomó sus botas para ir hasta su cama.

- Un momento muchachita, soy tu hermano mayor y estoy en todo el derecho de guiarte y protegerte –la tomó del brazo y la hizo voltearse a mirarlo.

- Sí, de mostrarme cómo es? Y dónde estabas cuando tuve mi primer período, o cuando el cuarentón vecino de Bill trató de arrinconarme en aquel sucio armario para guardar la ropa, o cuando el jugador de fútbol quiso aprovecharse de mi, enfrente de todo el equipo –la chica lo miraba con ojos fríos pero su voz tenía un pequeño temblor -¿dime dónde estabas? porque no recuerdo haber oído, sentido una guía o tu protección. Siempre he estado sola y así va a seguir y después de que Arthur firme el papel seré una adulta y podré largarme de sus vidas para siempre, así que Charlie no muestres una protección por mi que distas mucho de tener.

- Ginny … yo … -jamás se había preocupado por la vida de Ginny, siempre asumió que Bill la cuidaba y que lejos del mundo mágico estaría mejor, al fin y al cabo estudiaba en un colegio de chicos ricos y en esos lugares nunca pasaba nada grave, Bill se los había asegurado a todos.

- Por qué crees que tengo todos estos absurdos tatuajes y los aros como ustedes lo llaman, quería ser invisible y lo logré porque era esto –mostró su cuerpo tatuado –o era suicidarme, y de la segunda opción ya me gradué con honores –movió las correas de cuero con taches metálicos que lucía en sus muñecas, dejando ver unas marcas de viejas cicatrices. –Charlie palideció al ver las cicatrices de sus manos, la chica había intentado suicidarse y Bill, no les había dicho nada.

- Pero … cómo … -no podía hablar, simplemente estaba frío.

- Sí lo sé, Charlie, la vida es difícil y hay que ser una maldita bruja para poder sobrevivir, pero lo que no sabes es que en el mundo mágico y en el muggle la palabra bruja tiene significados diferentes. Y yo soy una bruja para ellos y para ustedes sólo soy una squib –había sacado de dentro una verdad que le quemaba las entrañas, de alguna forma ahora se sentía mejor, así que dio media vuelta y subió hasta su cuarto, estampando la puerta al cerrarla.

Charlie se quedó en la sala bastante preocupado, tenía preguntas y quería respuestas, su padre y su hermano los habían mantenido al margen de las cosas de Ginny por demasiado tiempo, jamás se había sentido tan jodidamente mal como ese día en el que su hermana le había restregado en su cara el absoluto descuido en el que la habían mantenido durante todos esos años en que estuvo lejos en Francia.


	10. C10 Levanta la linterna roja

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

**Aclaración 2**: Para no hacer una historia llena de muchos capítulos empiezo a añadir en este cuento, puntos de vista de varios personajes. Para este aparecen Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley.

**C10. Levante la linterna roja**

La mansión Lestrange seguía oculta a la vista de la mayoría de personas del mundo mágico, pero el joven Malfoy conocía muy bien su localización, durante ese tiempo su tía Bella se había convertido en la persona que lo ayudaba, aunque se lo pasaran discutiendo todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Draco? –Bella miraba a su sobrino con dureza, apenas empezaba el verano y seguro su sobrinito ya se había metido en un mundo de problemas junto a su bandada de amigos.

- ¿No puedo saludar a mi hermosa y muy querida tía? –era imposible dejar de molestarla, ella nunca había tenido un genio agradable y decirle cosas agradables o bonitas, la enojaban más que si se la insultase; aún estaba algo asustado por su huida de la madriguera pero la chica valía el riesgo, era agradable y bonita, si le quitaba los horribles aros que la acompañaban.

- Déjate ya de halagos baratos, empléalos para esas muggles a las que persigues cada vez que te vuelas de Hogwarts porque el tonto Filch se descuida o porque uno de tus amigos delincuentes encontró una nueva forma de burlarse de él.

- Tía querida, sabes muy bien que no somos delincuentes, sólo tratamos de encontrar una sana forma de diversión –ella repetía las últimas palabras dichas por su sobrino, la diversión últimamente implicaba muggles, faldas y problemas –sabes que mis amigos no son delincuentes, son hijos de las personas más respetables del mundo mágico. –ella la miró incrédula.

- Nosotros somos la familia más respetable del mundo mágico, nuestra sangre es pura, no está mezclada con ningún muggle, ni tenemos sangre con lobos, ni nada parecido. –Aunque habían pasado ya varios años, ella aún seguía con sus obtusos deseos de que los magos de sangre pura eran superiores que el resto del mundo –al ver la cara de disgusto en su sobrino, lo cual haría que él huyera del lugar como loco despavorido, decidió cambiar el tema de discusión, quería a su sobrino, él le inyectaba un poco de alegría a su mundo solitario –espero que pase pronto esa fase hormonal tuya, porque me está enojando cubrirte a toda hora, jovencito.

- No estoy en problemas querida tía –Draco lo miraba con su mejor cara de inocencia, ese juego lo repetían continuamente con Bellatrix, él trataba de mostrar su mejor cara y ella le recriminaba una a una las últimas jugarretas del chico. Era la forma en la que podía acercarse a su tía sin que ella lo mandara a volar, los días de gloria de su tía habían pasado hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo era una bruja fuerte y poderosa todavía. Admiraba muchas de las cosas que ella podía hacer sin esfuerzo alguno, aunque fuera una pésima profesora, porque nunca pudo hacer algo que a ella le satisficiera, siempre algo le quedaba mal, sin embargo había aprendido mucho de magia junto a ella y por eso estaba tan agradecido.

-& BL &-

Bellatrix nunca había visto a su sobrino como un jovencito cualquiera de esos a quienes se cuida en una urna de cristal para que no sepan de la realidad del mundo, como quería Dumbledore que fuese la educación en Hogwarts, ella no compartía que les ocultaran cierta clase de magia que podían salvarlos en un momento en que las cosas se pusieran feas; al fin y al cabo desde hace unos meses atrás su marca en el brazo izquierdo había empezado a molestarle y eso sólo tenía un nombre: Lord Voldemort; no había sido capaz de decírselo a Draco, pero lo estaba preparando. No le gustaban los amigos de su sobrino pero era imposible prohibirle algo a ese muchacho, alguna vez trató de hacerlo desistir a la idea de acercarse al joven Potter y sus aliados, pero obtuvo lo contrario, Draco se pegó aún más a esos cuatro muchachos, que no hacían sino hacerlo romper la promesa que debía cuidarse para que al ser mayor de edad se casara con la bruja que Lucius hubiese escogido para él.

- Me gusta una chica, tía. –Malfoy irrumpió en el salón donde se encontraba su tía Bellatrix, le encantaba molestarla cada vez que podía y sabía que su tía odiaba oírlo hablar de sus conquistas.

- ¿Cuándo no?. –su tono era de aburrimiento como siempre.

- En serio, ella es no sé cómo explicarte, una explosión entre tantas chicas aburridas que hay por ahí.

- Nunca te has conformado con nada, no veo por qué has de empezar ahora.

- Aún no sabes lo mejor.

- Me tienes acostumbrada a las sorpresas, sobrino, por qué te andas con tantos rodeos. Vamos sorpréndeme de nuevo. –le gustaba retarlo, eso siempre hacía al chico cuestionarse y mejorar.

- Es una pelirroja, bueno debería ser una pelirroja, pero tiene el cabello de todos los colores –Bellatrix se acordó de su prima Nymphadora Tonks, la hija de una tía que se había casado con un muggle, hace mucho tiempo no se acordaba de ella y de las cualidades de metamorfomaga de su prima.

- No sabía que habían metamorfomaga en Hogwarts, porque no creo que ningún hijo de muggle pueda …

- ¡Hey! No tan rápido, tía. Para la moto que vas a estrellarte. –ella lo miró enojada ante el comentario –ella no es muggle

- ¿Te has enamorado de una mujer mayor? -lo único que faltaba –ahora este tonto sobrino mío enamorado de una anciana que no puede procrear y ellos necesitando renovar su descendencia y este crío detrás de una anciana infértil, ¡no faltaba más Draco!.

- ¡Iuuuugh! –la cara de asco de Draco le alivió los pensamientos de Bellatrix –No, jamás podría enamorarme de una anciana.

- Entonces cuenta de una vez y no me hagas pensar más de la cuenta, o como dijiste ir detrás de una moto –Draco sonrió al oírla hablar de algo que obviamente su tía no tenía idea alguna.

- Es hija de magos –ella se volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa –y antes de que sigas en la Harley Davidson

- ¿En la qué?

- En la moto tía, antes de que sigas a toda velocidad en esa moto –ella aún no comprendía –tía es que los muggles tienen una moto que …

- Sabes qué Draco, mejor no me cuentes, no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con esos tontos muggles, y si te gusta la chica, ve y haz lo que ya sabes que a las chicas les gusta y ya. Deja los detalles para tus amigotes que estarán encantados con tus ocurrencias a la hora de conquistarlas.

- Eres caso perdido tía, esta chica no tiene magia es una squib. –No podía ser, su sobrino … -ella es hermana de Ronald, mi amigo el pelirrojo, tía –ella lo miraba sin pronunciar palabra, tenía su boca abierta, sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas –a ti te agrada, siempre has dicho que esa familia es de sangre pura y esas cosas –Draco sentía que debía defender a su futura chica de este verano.

- ¿Es hija de Arthur Weasley, Draco?

- Sí tía, su hija menor, llegó esta semana de Francia y es toda una hembrita, tu sabes, -la miró con picardía –está algo loca, se ha pintado su cabello de muchos colores y tiene varios tatuajes y algunos piercing pero tiene un brío en su mirada que me enloquece y yo sé que si le propongo estar conmigo va a decir que sí –Bellatrix, seguía con la mirada perdida, presa en sus propios pensamientos –oye tía te ha sucedido algo, no creo que salir con ella sea un problema, yo no me voy a enamorar de ella ni nada, es sólo otra chica, tu sabes cómo es esto ¿no?

- Y Arthur ¿qué dice?

- Él no sabe nada, por supuesto y tampoco creo que le importe. La chica es rebelde y hace lo que quiere con su vida, Neville me contó que vive en París, que tiene su propio dinero y que hasta se compró su propio apartamento y todo –se levantó y se acercó al ventanal que daba hacia uno de los jardines de la mansión Lestrange, la vista en esta época del año era espectacular –sus hermanos la ignoran la mayor parte del tiempo, así que la pobre está sola y desamparada en este mundo mágico y tu sobrino preferido se va a encargar que esta chica encuentre una bienvenida apropiada –se volteó para seguir hablando con su tía, pero ella ya no estaba –¿y para dónde rayos se ha ido Bella? –Bellatrix Lestrange había dejado a Draco hablando solo mientras se encargaba de asuntos más importantes en ese momento: la seguridad de una joven a la cual le había costado bastante rescatar de las garras de una maldición.

El ministerio estaba lleno ese día, por todos los corredores corría el rumor del despido de James Potter y de Sirius Black, aunque no se sabía la razón, corrían muchas habladurías, unos decían que lo habían encontrado dormido en el trabajo, después de una de sus acostumbradas fiestas junto a sus amigos, otros decían que había asesinado a unos niños en una de sus incursiones a otro país, unos más aventados sugerían que se acostaba con la esposa del ministro Fudge y que él mismo los había pillado infraganti. Pero Bellatrix estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, esa chica Weasley no debía estar en Inglaterra, no en esos momentos, era muy peligroso ahora que …, pero un golpe con otra persona le habían quitado de su camino, alzó la cara con enojo porque alguien se había atrevido a interponerse, al ver la bruja con quien tropezó, se sintió alterada, esa mujer era desesperante con su absurda forma de ser, su horrible cara de sapo y siempre feliz, si no fuera por su boca tan grande ella hubiera encajado perfectamente en la forma de una hiena humana.

- Vaya Bellatrix Lestrange, pisando suelo ministerial ¿a qué debemos tan agradable visita?

- No es de tu incumbencia, Dolores.

- Ahora que soy la encargada del Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internas, sí es de mi interés.

- ¿y qué tienen las relaciones con tu nuevo y bien merecido –el sarcasmo estaba en cada palabra –ingreso al Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internas con mi ingreso al ministerio?

- Todo querida Bellatrix, todos los amigos de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado están ahora bajo el interés del ministerio.

- Mira Dolores, no voy a repetirte de nuevo que yo no estoy con el señor oscuro más. Él está muerto –no le iba a decir nada a esa vieja bruja cara de sapo, era tan capaz de hacerle un nuevo juicio y enviarla a Azkaban –y no soy una seguidora suya, el ministerio ya me hizo un juicio y fui exonerada de todo cargo, así que déjame pasar Dolores que llevo prisa.

- ¿Y se puede saber hacia dónde va, con tanta prisa?

- No, no se puede saber. –esa vieja bruja tenía poder ahora, ella conocía a las brujas de su tipo, con algo de poder eran peligrosas, mejor se iba como pisando cáscaras de huevo –tengo una cita con uno de los abogados del ministerio –mintió con facilidad, era una de las habilidades que más apreciaba tener, podía bloquear sus emociones y leer en las mentes de los brujos mediocres como ella. –aún tengo asuntos referenciados a la herencia de los Black y necesito hablar con él.

- Pierdes tu tiempo Bellatrix, el ministerio no te va a reconocer nada de ese dinero porque lo ganaste robando a otros durante la guerra con, con tu-sabes.

- Tengo una cita de todas formas, gracias por su advertencia Dolores, lo tendré en cuenta de todas formas.

Bellatrix salió rápido del atrio del ministerio, si se quedaba un poco más al lado de ese sapo, le hubiera provocado darle una patada para hacerla volar hasta el otro lado del mundo, buscó las oficinas de Arthur Weasley, sabía que era un cuchitril pequeño, en el segundo piso, detrás de todas las oficinas de importancia del ministerio, no sabía cómo algo que tenía que ver con los muggles se había vuelto tan importante en los últimos años. Ese obtuso mago Weasley era un encantado de los artefactos muggle, un raro hábito que lo tenía condenado al último rincón de oficina, antes de que la maldición le pegara al mundo mágico. Al encontrar la oficina de Arthur Weasley entró, luego de ser invitada a serlo, ahí lo encontró acompañado de uno de sus hijos, al ver el característico color rojo de su cabello, la cara de los dos hombres cambió tan solo con verla ingresar al sitio.

- Buenos días –los miró a los dos y trató de ser cordial, no era momento de cazar peleas con nadie, nunca había podido hablar civilizadamente con Arthur Weasley, él nunca pudo perdonarla por la muerte de Molly. –Necesito hablar algo muy importante con usted, Arthur.

- Él es mi hijo mayor Bill –ambos se saludaron, Arthur tampoco quería enfrentamientos con esa mujer, él aun la consideraba como una bruja peligrosa. Después de los saludos protocolarios Bellatrix fue al grano.

- La pequeña no puede estar en estos momentos aquí Arthur, creí que lo habíamos dejado claro, la última vez que hablamos. –Bill miraba a Bellatrix hablar, supuso que se refería a Ginny, pero no entendía el tono de advertencia que utilizaba la mujer al referirse a su padre.

- Es sólo unas vacaciones, mi hijo Bill está en una misión que Dumbledore le asignó y no pudo cuidarla.

- Entonces tu eres quien se hace cargo de la pequeña –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación de Bellatrix –de todas formas ella no debería estar aquí, es peligroso

- ¿por qué dice usted que es peligroso que mi hermanita esté aquí, señora? –Bill la miró con inquietud

- Tal vez no me crean, no tienen por qué hacerlo, pero él ha regresado –observó a Arthur que cerró los ojos como aceptando una verdad que deseaba oír, por otro lado el muchacho lo agarró con sorpresa, porque se levantó con algo de espanto, ninguno hablaba así que confirmó la noticia –él ha vuelto.

- ¿cómo lo sabe?

- No se lo puedo explicar, porque no puedo hacerlo –Bill iba a replicar, pero ella lo calló –no deseo morir, por un voto que hice cuando era más joven e increíblemente estúpida. –jamás había admitido en público el error de aceptar la verdad de ser una seguidora de Lord Voldemort –debe llevársela, aquí puede correr mucho riesgo y pasaron demasiadas cosas como para exponer a la chica a males innecesarios.

- Ella está bien en mi casa, Señora Lestrange, no se preocupe. –en ese momento entró Charlie como algo que se la lleva al diablo, en su cara se le veía el enojo.

- Padre necesito hablar con usted y es urgente –Charlie se sorprendió de ver a tan extraño personaje en la oficina de su padre, además de Bill. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo lo presentía y sabía que Ginny estaría en medio de todo esto, su instinto para oler problemas se había refinado con el paso de los años, no por nada era el mejor domador de fieras de toda Europa.

- Están ocupados y yo también –Bellatrix se veía en medio de una discusión familiar y debía salir de ahí, pero no sin antes decir lo que quería –mira Ar … Señor Weasley, no vengo a imponerle nada, sólo a advertirle el riesgo de que su hija esté aquí, por favor sea sensato y tome precauciones. –los tres hombres se miraron con preocupación, la cara de Bellatrix Lestrange, era para tomar en serio –una última cosa, sólo para que sepan y estén prevenidos, es posible que ella empiece a tener cambios –los Weasley la miraron con cara de confusión –sólo les digo para que la sorpresa no sea tan fuerte. Adiós señores, que pasen un buen día, después ella marchó en busca de su sobrino, ese mocoso la iba a oír, buscar precisamente a Ginevra Weasley para meterla en problemas, debía proteger a esa muchacha antes de que fuera tarde. Llegó a la casa que su hermana Narcisa compartía ahora junto a Snape.

- Qué estaba haciendo esa maldita bruja aquí –chilló Charlie –Su padre y su hermano estaban preocupados, las palabras de Bellatrix Lestrange les había afectado.

- Siéntate Charlie, es hora de que sepas unas cuantas cosas –su padre lucía preocupado y sobre todo cansado, tal vez ahora Charlie escucharía respuesta a sus preguntas.

-& DM &-

Bellatrix buscó a su sobrino y lo encontró junto a uno de sus amigos del colegio, el chico Potter, pero estaba demasiado enojada para saludarlo, ellos conocían el temperamento explosivo de la mujer y tarde o temprano le perdonaban su mal humor, así que sólo tomó a Draco de la túnica y lo llevó a uno de los cuartos desocupados de la mansión Malfoy.

- Necesito que me cuentes algo, Draco –ella lo miraba con seriedad, demasiada para el gusto del joven, por lo tanto sólo asintió –la chica squib de la que hablaste, ¿qué sabes de ella?.

- Pero … ¿para qué quieres saber de esa chica, tía?

- Sólo cuéntame de ella, con lo que yo sé es suficiente. –Draco le hizo una descripción física de la chica, pero Bellatrix estaba interesada en su estado emocional y en la capacidad mágica, pero el chico le aclaro que ella no tenía nada de magia –Bien, ahora quiero tu palabra que no la vas a lastimar. –esa no era una petición lógica viniendo de la tía que lo instaba a molestar a cuanto muggle existiera en el planeta, y eso incluía a los squibs, sangre sucia y todo lo que ella odiaba en la vida. Incluso le había enseñado como manejar a las mujeres, cómo vestirse, qué decir, muchas de las cosas que él utilizaba para conquistar a una joven, se las había enseñado su tía Bella y ahora le pedía no molestar a una squib. Ahí estaba pasando algo raro.

- Claro tía, seguro –él no iba a cumplir nada de eso, al contrario iba a averiguar qué tenía la chica de especial que su tía le estaba presionando para alejarse de ella, por suerte su tía le creyó y lo dejó en paz.

- ¿Qué quería tu tía, Draco? –Harry estaba observando la nueva escoba Fuego Estelar que le habían regalado a su amigo en esos días –estaba algo rara cuando te sacó volando del cuarto ¿no?

- No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar, quería que dejara a Ginny en paz

- ¿A quién?

- La hermana de Ron, quería que no le hiciera daño.

- Tu tía tiene razón, ese demonio tatuado te puede hacer la vida difícil, has visto el temperamento que se gasta, si la vez bien, es de temer, he visto cómo se enfrenta a todo el mundo y creo que es una muchacha bastante peligrosa y no vale la pena tener problemas con alguien como ella, la verdad no creo que valga la molestia.

- No es eso Harry, hay algo más en todo esto. No sé qué es, pero voy a averiguarlo, te lo aseguro; mi tía jamás me había dicho algo como esto, al contrario siempre me presionó para que molestara a cuanto muggle, squib y raro existiera en este planeta. Y eso de que me obligue a dejar de verla, me hace querer lo contrario –lo miró y rió con su característica risa fría y misteriosa.

- Bien, como quieras, pero habiendo tanta chica disponible, vas y te las das de obsesionado con la hermana de Ron. No vaya a ser que te salga el tiro por la culata.

- A Ron no le importa que salga con su hermana, por el contrario, parece que se siente mejor cada vez que se la saco de encima, él sólo tiene ojos para Hermione, desde donde yo lo veo, le estoy haciendo un favor

- Tienes razón, hemos perdido al primero de nosotros, Ronald Weasley le pertenece a Hermione Granger y nadie lo va a separar de ella jamás –Harry se había parado teatralmente y poniéndose una mano en el corazón gritó fuertemente como haciendo una proclama ante la multitud. Draco sólo pudo reír ante la afirmación de su amigo, luego tomaron las escobas y se fueron hacia el campo de Quiditch que se encontraba en los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy.

Observar a Ginevra Weasley era algo interesante, pensaba Draco Malfoy mientras veía a la chica durante un baño en el lago cerca de la madriguera, aunque ella tuviese sus problemas y sus asuntos con la cultura punk, era una mujer después de todo, era alegre, tenía un cuerpo interesante para tener 15 años y sobretodo le gustaba divertirse, en este instante el ridículo compromiso que le habían implantado desde niño le importaba poco, al fin y al cabo esta chica sólo se quedaría el verano, si lo pensaba mejor le había escuchado a Neville decir que ella se independizaría al finalizar el verano, así que no tendría que mentirle acerca de su compromiso con Pansy Parkinson, el riesgo de salir hechizados si ambos se involucraban en una relación sólo acontecería si él o ella se enamoraban el uno del otro y él no estaba interesado en enamorarse de esa chica y si ella se enamoraba de él … bueno ese sería el problema de ella; mejor esperaría el momento oportuno para decirle a la chica de su antiguo compromiso familiar y las palabras con su tía, bueno él no la iba a dañar, la trataría bien, siempre trataba bien a sus mujeres; que después no se acordara de nada de ellas, ni volviera a comunicarse con ellas, no lo consideraba tratarlas mal, él siempre les advertía que no se iba a comprometer con nadie, así que todas estaban debidamente advertidas.

-& GW &-

Ginny estaba dispuesta a llamar la atención de la familia y Draco cuadraba perfectamente en el tipo de hombre que le daría notoriedad ante los suyos y por alguna razón al chico le parecía buena idea, molestar a Percival y especialmente a Ronald; con los gemelos el asunto era algo distinto, Ginny había hecho una camaradería inmediata con ellos, Fred y George se habían dado cuenta inmediatamente de las intenciones de Ginny y la dejaban actuar a su acomodo, ellos confiaban en que ella podría manejar perfectamente a tipos como Draco.

Al pasar los días la relación con Draco se iba trasformando en algo más intenso, pero fue gracias a la intervención oportuna de Hermione que Ginny obtuvo información que cambiaría un poco las cosas, Draco había omitido un pequeño detalle de su vida: él estaba comprometido en matrimonio desde que tenía 3 años y si incumplía ese compromiso sufriría un problema físico que lo dejaría deseando tener hermanos para poder acercarse a niños con su apellido y algo similar le ocurriría a la mujer que se enamorara de él y que no se llamase Pansy Parkinson, todos sabían de la existencia del compromiso, claro todos menos ella, Draco Malfoy le había ocultado algo importante, no era que ella se fuera enamorar de él, pero y ¿qué tal que sí?, sólo pensarlo la hizo reír, ella jamás podría amar a alguien tan artificial como él, pero más le desagradaba ser manipulada, a Ginny no le hubiera molestado seguir jugando a los "amigos especiales" con Draco, le molestaba que la tratara de tonta y no le dijera la verdad de su compromiso, ni porque fuera el último hombre en la tierra se enamoraría de él; No, ella ni siquiera tenía planeado enamorarse de nadie en su vida, eso de compartir sus sentimientos íntimos con un hombre la indisponía, tal vez cuando tuviera 30 años se decidiría por conocer a alguien y quizás le diera la oportunidad de acercarse lo suficientemente a ella, mientras tanto cualquier relación seria estaba totalmente prohibida en su vida. Una familia … tal vez en su sueño más escondido creía que alguna vez la tendría, pero para la vida real esos primitivos pensamientos estaban debidamente bloqueados por la razón y la lógica de la sobrevivencia del más fuerte.

Pero nadie se burlaba de Ginevra Weasley sin que se viera afectado al menos un poco, debía preparar un plan para encargarse de ese rubio platinado que quería hacerla pasar por tonta, era tiempo de que Draco Malfoy supiera quién era ella, le haría la vida imposible a ese que había osado engañarla.

- Sabes Draco he tomado una decisión importante –lo miró con coquetería directo a los ojos grises que alguna vez le encantaron –y sé que te va a gustar –Ginny utilizaba la ropa más formal que tenía, se había quitado todos sus piercing, y utilizaba zapatos altos que estilizaban sus piernas, no cambió el peinado porque no quería darle tanto crédito al tarado de Malfoy; pero ella había decidido que ese día la diversión corriera a costas del muchacho –¿de verdad, deseas que te cuente? –mordió su labio inferior de una forma sugerente, lo que hizo al muchacho pasar saliva con dificultad.

- Dime amorcito –él sabía que a ella no le gustaban los apelativos amorosos pero le gustaba verla enojada, esa chica se ponía como una candela ardiente y calmarla era una labor que le encantaba realizar.

- Cariño, me he tomado el atrevimiento de alquilar un sitio especial para ti y para mi –los ojos de la chica chispearon al pensar lo que le esperaba al muchacho si aceptaba, sabía qué efecto tendría eso en él, conocía a los muchachos de su tipo, siempre tenían en mente una cosa, lo demás era irrelevante; para aumentar el suspenso en la cara de Draco añadió lentamente la palabra –solos.

- ¿Ginny, me estás diciendo que … quieres estar conmigo? –había quedado mudo por algunos momentos, sabía que tenía a Ginny comiendo de su mano pero no que fuese a dar resultado tan rápido, llevaban saliendo tan solo tres semanas, tal vez ella era como su hermano Charlie y le gustaba experimentar con cuanta cosa o persona distinta se pasara por su camino, porque si algo podía asegurar es que Ginny adoraba los retos y de eso él trataba de encargarse.

- Ajá –se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla y luego en la otra para darle un pequeño beso en la boca seguido de otro muy apasionado, dejándolo aturdido por algún momento, ambos estaban aturdidos aunque por diferentes razones.

- Dónde … dónde es?, digo, ¿a dónde iremos?, bueno ya sabes tu y yo …

- Cariño, todo está listo en la taberna de Madame Rosmerta, allí nos espera una gran sorpresa, la red flu nos llevará ¿vamos? –Draco dejó todo lo que tenía en la mano y salió a tomar su capa para correr junto a Ginny a la taberna. Una vez llegaron corrió hasta la habitación que Ginny había rentado, para no perder el estilo que su tía Bella le había enseñado y mientras Ginny se preparaba en el baño, hizo aparecer algunas flores, encendió unas velas en sitios estratégicos y abrió una botella de champaña muggle y se vistió con una bata digna de su familia, ahora sólo esperaba a la chica aparecer. Cuando Ginny apareció bellamente vestida de un blanco vestido veraniego, Draco perdió el poco control que tenía y se lanzó tras la chica; pero Ginny pudo deshacerse del interés del chico mientras le daba a tomar una pequeña poción.

- ¿Y esto qué es, Ginny? –Draco observaba la poción con inquietud, no estaba seguro de querer tomar nada.

- Draco, es una poción anticonceptiva que me ha dado Hermione, ella misma la ha preparado, tu sabes lo buena que es en esas cosas de magia.

- ¿Y por qué no la tomas tu?

- Hermione sólo sabía preparar pociones para magos, me dijo que no sabía si podía funcionar en mi, porque como no tengo nada de magia, ¡tu sabes! no creo que quieras que dentro de nueve meses alguien grite papá ¿o sí? –ante la evidente negativa del chico, se sonrió –pero quítate la bata porque quiero verte mejor, déjala al lado de la linterna roja –al quitársela Draco quedó sólo en sus bóxer lo cual agradó a Ginny y lo demostró trazando su cuerpo con un dedo de forma muy sensual. –anda tómatela.

- Claro, cariño –Draco no podía esperar a tomarse la poción, sabía que Hermione era una excelente bruja con las pociones, casi tanto como él, aunque jamás lo dijera en voz alta. Sabía bastante mal –sabe horrible Ginny, recuérdame decirle a Hermione que mejore el sabor.

- Hermione me dijo que te la tomaras lentamente, así el sabor no te molestaría tanto. Tranquilo cariño, recogeré un poco este desorden mientras te tomas la poción, en el baño te he dejado un poco de licor de menta, eso te hará quitar el sabor y no interferirá en el efecto de la poción –mientras Draco se desplazaba hasta el baño, Ginny terminó de recoger la ropa que estaba junto a la linterna roja y tomó la varita del muchacho. –cariño estoy lista, te estoy esperando -con eso volvería a la habitación.

- Ginny me siento algo raro –Draco empezaba a sentir un efecto extraño en su cuerpo.

- Tranquilo cariño, Hermione dijo que podrías sentirte mal por unos momentos pero que pronto te pasaría. –Luego un grito desgarrador se escuchó en el baño, ahora sí empezaba lo mejor –¿ Qué sucede cariño? –la voz de Ginny era inocente, debía fingir hasta el último minuto posible.

- Ginny, ven, mírame -Ella se acercó al baño, lo miró intrigada, haciéndose que no veía nada.

- Estoy, estoy cambiando, ¿segura que me dieron la poción adecuada? –Draco temblaba, se tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo, miraba su cara en el gran espejo del baño y cada parte que veía le llamaba su atención.

- ¿Por qué lo dices cariño? –ahí estaba Ginny, disfrutando del terror en la mirada de su "enamorado".

- Mírame Ginny, estoy con cosas.

- ¿Te refieres a estas? –Ginny tomó los nuevos senos que acompañaban al varonil cuerpo de Malfoy –o te refieres a estas –luego lo tomó del trasero y lo pellizco, para tirarle el cabello y añadir con la cara más inocente que tenía –Te lucen sabes, no se te dan un aire especial tener senos, cola y cabello largo, mira incluso tu piel se está poniendo más rosada. Definitivamente deberías pensar quedarte así –Draco se puso de un color rojo granate y se abalanzó con ira al cuerpo de la chica, pero ella estaba lista y tomó el traslador con forma de linterna roja y desapareció del lugar.

Draco no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, de todas formas Ginny salió del lugar rápido para evitar la reacción del mago, ahora Draco estaría en la taberna sin nadie quién le ayudara; la segunda parte del plan incluía a los gemelos que esperarían algunos momentos antes de que Draco se desesperara y saliera por ayuda; en ese instante los gemelos se encargarían creativamente de él. Al día siguiente una foto muy comprometedora de Draco ataviado con hermosa ropa de mujer y bellamente maquillado apareció en el diario el Profeta, iba acompañado de dos atractivos pelirrojos muy fornidos que nadie conocía, pero que a algunos les pareció familiares. En la foto Draco besaba a los hombres en la mejilla, mientras se paseaba elegantemente en su delicado vestido rosa por el lugar. Después de esta muestra tan inesperada de masculinidad Ginny gritó a todo pulmón que no volvería a estar con Draco nunca jamás. Y ese fue el principio del fin de la relación de Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy, de lo único que todos estaban seguros era de que Malfoy jamás olvidaría a los pelirrojos en su vida, de otra parte Ginny sabía que él jamás olvidaría que mantener secretos a una mujer podría tener algunas consecuencias.

Esa pequeña broma le encantó a Sirius y utilizó todo a su haber para convencer a los gemelos de contarle quién había sido la mente maestra detrás de la broma, aunque Fred y George tenían un socio de negocios "invisible" ahora de contaban con la ayuda de Ginny y Sirius para hacer de las suyas; claro que se lo habían propuesto a Hermione, pero para que esa chica rompiera una regla se necesitaría una guerra mundial, así que Ginny no insistió más y se unió a la empresa Magia Weasley & Co.

Para hablar de Sirius Black se podría recurrir a tres palabras: bromas, fiestas y mujeres; pero no necesariamente en ese orden, rondaba los 40 años y era un hombre bastante atractivo en cualquier sentido que se le diera a esa palabra, trabajaba en el ministerio de magia y era el secretario de relaciones exteriores, vivía en una mansión de veinte habitaciones con un viejo elfo doméstico únicamente, le encantaba su independencia y cada vez que podía viajaba a Italia a una hermosa mansión al lado del mediterráneo. Era un hombre "buena vida", adoraba a sus amigos ya que se conocían desde el colegio, entre ellos estaban Remus Lupin, Petter Pettigrew y James Potter. El señor Lupin era el padre de William y el señor Potter era el padre de Harry. El cuarteto de hombres era de temer cuando hacían sus famosas fiestas de merodeadores, ella no sabía qué significaba esa palabra exactamente pero eran reconocidas en todo el mundo mágico; lo único que Ginny no entendía era que sólo los magos mayores de edad podían asomarse a esas fiestas. En más de una ocasión Ronald y sus amigos habían intentado ingresar a sus famosas fiestas pero no habían podido hacerlo; incluso los gemelos lo habían intentado en más de una ocasión, la última vez que lo intentaron salieron transformados en dos morsas gigantes atadas por sus colas.

Los merodeadores tenían múltiples ideas para encargarse de los indeseados intrusos a sus reuniones, iban desde convertirlos en animales de todas las formas, tamaños y colores, como aquella vez que los gemelos Weasley fueron sorprendidos tratando de irrumpir en una fiesta y terminaron dentro de un enorme estanque de agua salada creado para abarcar a las dos ballenas gigantes en las que se habían convertido Fred y George; por su puesto al día siguiente que terminó la fiesta las ballenas continuaban en el estanque, hambrientas y con ganas de comer toneladas de pescado, después de eso no se podía nombrar pescado en presencia de los gemelos sin que salieran corriendo despavoridos. Parecía que entre más empeño pusiera alguien en ingresar a las dichosas reuniones peor era el hechizo que les pegaba, porque los gemelos siempre eran quienes terminaban con las peores enfermedades y trasformaciones posibles, por nada eran unos magos muy versátiles a la hora de intentar salirse con la suya.

- Aun no entiendo por qué desean entrar a esas fiestas, no son nada del otro mundo –exclamó Ginny un día cuando escuchó a su hermano y a sus amigos hablar del asunto con bastante entusiasmo.

- ¿Tu has entrado a esa reunión? –preguntó intrigado Ron.

- Sí claro, Sirius me invitó en alguna oportunidad –dijo despreocupadamente Ginny, mirando a Hermione que se escondía detrás del libro que estaba tratando de leer, la tarde había sido bastante calurosa y los chicos se encontraban en la madriguera debajo de un gran árbol de manzano, tomando un poco de aire limpio, tras estar en la casa guardándose del intenso calor del día.

- ¿Y por qué él te invita y a nosotros no?, Ni siquiera a Harry le permiten ingresar a esas fiestas –el tono que utilizaba Ron era de reclamo, lo que le encantaba a Ginny pues le hacía suponer que podía molestar a su hermano con algo más, ese verano molestarlo se había trasformado en una de sus actividades favoritas.

- Mira Ronald, no tengo la culpa de ser alguien divertida, alegre y que quiere vivir la vida a plenitud, no ando cazando cualquier escoba con faldas que pasa por delante mío y no derramo la baba porque una mujer dance en mi cara mientras hace piruetas con su cuerpo, mientras otras hacen un espectacular streap teasse en esas habitaciones especiales que ellos han creado. Además las chicas que atienden tienen esa ropa tan diminuta que no dejan nada a la imaginación … -al observar a su hermano y sus amigos no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que se hubiera escuchado hasta en oriente medio de no ser porque todos empezaron a enviarle todo lo que tuvieron a la mano para callarla.

- Eres una tonta, Ginevra Weasley –le gritó Ron.

- Ustedes lo son más, tratando de irrumpir en una fiesta, que no es más que … -los miró a todos quienes no perdían nada de lo que ella pudiera decir –no se los voy a decir, pregúntenle a alguien más, esos que ya tienen el privilegio de asistir a esas reuniones.

- Ninguno de los que estamos aquí hemos podido ingresar a esas fiestas –dijo Harry con un dejo de indignación.

- Tal vez estén nuevamente equivocados querido hermanito –nunca se había llevado bien con Harry así que decidió ignorarlo y dirigirse sólo a su hermano para irritarlo, su nuevo deporte favorito -definitivamente ustedes no saben nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor, parece que les falta un par de estas –la chica se señaló sus senos –y sobretodo esto –señalando su cabeza; sus padres, hermanos y tíos no los dejarán entrar jamás mientras sigan haciendo lo que hacen hasta ahora. Pero bueno quién soy yo para decirles qué deben hacer, sólo soy una tonta squib ¿verdad? –miró con cara de triunfo a su hermano y se fue hacia la casa, no me esperen temprano, Sirius me invitó a otra de sus fiestas y ¿sabes qué?, Fred y George también están invitados –se retiró riéndose burlonamente de todos los chicos, que se quedaron con cara de frustración debajo de un árbol en el día más caluroso de todo el verano.


	11. C11 Tal vez si habían respuestas

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

**Aclaración 2**: Para no hacer una historia llena de muchos capítulos empiezo a añadir en este cuento, puntos de vista de varios personajes. Para este aparecen Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall

**C 11. Tal vez si había respuestas después de todo**

En la reunión en la casa de Sirius Black Ginny conoció a una sanadora mágica, su nombre era Poppy Pomfrey, se desempeñaba como sanadora en el Colegio Hogwarts de Hechicería y Magia, la conexión entre las dos fue casi instantánea, la bruja por el hecho de ser sanadora en un colegio de jóvenes tenía una habilidad especial en reconocer a chicos con problemas y definitivamente Ginny era una de esas niñas que vivía rodeada de ellos; acercarse a ella y hacer que compartiera sus asuntos no fue un problema para Poppy, Ginny rápidamente encontró en la sanadora la mujer con quien podía charlar de sus cosas de mujer; ya que no contaba con la tutoría de ninguna y todo lo que había aprendido de su anatomía y feminidad le había costado mucho esfuerzo y bastantes embarradas. Al ser Poppy una sanadora Ginny le pudo contar algunas de las cosas extrañas que le habían sucedido desde hacía algunos años atrás, situaciones que la hacían sentir bastante rara y que no podía compartir con nadie más porque sabía que la tildarían de loca, incluso en el mundo mágico donde pasaban tantas cosas sorprendentes. Hace dos años, unas semanas antes de empezar el verano, su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma extraña, ella sentía que podía hacer magia como sus hermanos lo hacían, especialmente cuando las emociones fuertes le asaltaban, cosa que era bastante común para esos días. Pero después de 3 ó 4 semanas todo había desaparecido, la magia que ella podía sentir se esfumó, de un momento a otro. El año anterior más o menos por la misma época había tenido otro episodio de magia repentina, pero esta vez sólo había durado dos días. Y este año había empezado al empezar la primavera, pero esta vez había sido más fuerte aún, el primer mes había ocurrido tal y como la primera vez a sus 12 años, producía magia cuando estaba bastante enojada, pero al aprender a manejar un poco sus emociones para evitar hacer magia accidental, todo fue calmándose, sin embargo algo nuevo había surgido, ahora era capaz de hablar con las plantas, se podía comunicar con ellas; un día después de salir del colegio había buscado un gran manzano para cobijarse del sol, al mirar hacia arriba del árbol, había divisado una deliciosa manzana roja, a la cual no podría alcanzar así quisiera, entonces le pareció fácil decirle al árbol que le regalara la manzana, en ese mismo instante la manzana cayó en sus manos, haciendo una extraña pirueta en el aire, como si fuera una gimnasta de un circo; después de esa experiencia cosas similares le sucedían cuando hablaba con las flores, haciéndolas crecer más rápido ó regándolas con agua porque ellas se lo pedían, incluso le hacían poner música clásica porque a ellas les gustaba oír música. Todas esas cosas eran muy extrañas y al contarlas y ver que la sanadora no la miró de forma extraña sintió alivio.

- Mi niña y te gustaría que miráramos ¿cuál puede ser el origen de este extraña magia?

- Nada me gustaría más Sanadora Pomfrey.

- Por favor llámame Poppy –la miró con ternura –bien estoy de acuerdo contigo, esto es algo inusual incluso en el mundo mágico y menos en el mundo muggle. Hablar con plantas es interesante y lo encuentro realmente fascinante. Si me lo permites me gustaría consultarlo con algunos libros que tengo para poderte ayudar; quizás también pueda buscar la ayuda de algunas personas con más experiencia que yo en este tipo de asuntos misteriosos, claro está si estás de acuerdo con esto.

- ¿Y estás personas me tratarían como alguna rata de laboratorio?

- ¿Rata de laboratorio?

- Es un dicho muggle, ellos utilizan algunos animales para realizarles pruebas para nuevos medicamentos, alimentos e incluso maquillaje. Los maltratan y luego esperan a que mueran por si acaso las pruebas salen mal, si lo que han probado en ellos funciona, entonces el producto sale al mercado y lo pueden vender.

- Por Merlín –Poppy tapaba su boca con horror, ella sabía que los muggles eran seres muy incivilizados pero esto le pareció horroroso –jamás permitiría que te trataran de esa forma Ginny. Esos muggles son seres realmente extraños.

- Aunque a veces no lo parezca hay muggles muy buenos, mejores que algunos magos que conocemos, en los muggles he encontrado mejores amigos que en el mundo mágico, aquí todos me tratan mal por ser squib, allá soy una más de ellos y me dejan hacer mi vida sin interferir en ella, así que le aseguro que en el mundo muggle no todo es malo.

- Entiendo … -tras algunos momentos meditando las palabras agregó –mira Ginny no creo que encuentre en ningún libro una respuesta a lo que te sucede, esto creo que puede ser la respuesta a un evento mágico que se aleja de la magia común, pero para estar segura necesito preguntarle a mi amiga Minerva para que ella me ayude a averiguar lo que sucede.

- ¿Y quién es ella Poppy? ¿de verdad puedo confiar en ella?

- A ella le confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo, Ginny. La conozco desde hace muchos años y fue la mujer detrás de mi decisión de ayudar a quien me necesitase a través de mi profesión. Es una gran bruja y muy poderosa, además trabaja conmigo en Hogwarts y creo que ella puede ayudarnos a encontrar respuesta a tus preguntas.

- ¿Y cuándo podría hablar con ella?.

- Tan pronto como pueda, me reuniré con ella, su nombre es Minerva y le pediré una cita para vernos las tres. ¿te parece bien?

- Seguro, está bien. Todo lo que sea necesario para poder averiguar, lo qué me sucede, sin importar lo que sea, quiero saberlo de una maldita vez –miró a Poppy y se sintió mal por maldecir –perdón.

- Estás acostumbrada a utilizar ese lenguaje con todo mundo, Ginny, deberías aprender a medirte.

- Estoy acostumbrada a que todos pasen por encima mío, como les da la gana. Como me expreso ha hecho que más de uno lo piense dos veces antes de meterse conmigo.

- Lo que has logrado mi niña, es que aquellos que no le tienen miedo a utilizar un lenguaje fuerte se acerquen a ti con mayor rapidez, y a esos son los que deberías huirle de primero.

- No lo había pensado de esa manera, Poppy.

- Son solo palabras de una mujer vieja, por la que han pasado infinidad de niños y niñas. Y aunque no lo creas yo también tuve 20 años.

- Yo sólo tengo 15, el 11 de agosto cumplo 16, espero que este año sea mejor que los anteriores.

- ¿Y ya tienen todo listo para la fiesta?

- JaJaJa, no me hagas reír, Poppy. Mi familia no se interesa por mi, no recuerdo haber tenido jamás una fiesta el día de mi cumpleaños y no creo que este año sea la excepción. –Poppy bajó la cabeza con tristeza, unas lágrimas habían hecho aparición al oír a esa dulce chica hablar de esa forma, ella sabía que los chicos Weasley eran siempre muy alegres y cada vez que alguno de ellos cumplía años, todos se reunían en algún lugar y festejaban de lo lindo. No entendía cómo trataban a su propia hermana de esta forma. Debería irle a tirar las orejas a todos y cada uno de los seis hermanos de ella, aunque nada de eso sirviera para hacerles cambiar de opinión, además Ginny parecía ser una chica muy orgullosa y una intervención tan directa en su vida, sólo haría que la poca confianza que había ganado con ella se perdiera para siempre. Debía discutir con Minerva McGonagall, cómo hacer para que esa jovencita ganara confianza en ella misma y dejara de lastimarse a través de todos esos tatuajes y piercing que llevaba, era obvio que todo lo hacía para mantener a todo el mundo a raya.

Durante las siguientes semanas las tres mujeres se reunieron para discutir lo acontecido a Ginny, en poco tiempo fueron atando cabos de todos los aconteceres físicos y mágicos ocurridos en el cuerpo de la chica y aclarando dudas que podían ejercer un poco de control en ella. La chica definitivamente era una bruja, todas las pruebas apuntaban a ello, con algo de entrenamiento podría alcanzar un nivel básico como bruja y podría pasar como bruja normal en el mundo mágico; pero la habilidad de tratar a las plantas como otro ser humano aún no habían podido resolverlo y ya se aproximaba el fin del verano. Posiblemente tendrían que buscar ayuda en otras personas para poder averiguar el origen de esta habilidad en Ginny.

-& MM -&

Minerva consultó diferentes fuentes en busca de respuestas para el caso de la chica Weasley, jamás había conocido un caso tan extraño como ese, primero era una squib y ahora de repente tenía magia, luego de varios estudios la potencialidad de esa magia que la chica contenía parecía ser un pozo sin fondo, porque no parecía tener un principio ni un fin, era como si se alimentase día a día y fuera creciendo; el trabajo de ella y de Poppy consistía en enseñarle a la chica en reconocer la magia y su manejo. Era difícil enseñarle a una chica tan explosiva y testaruda como Ginny, toda la experiencia difícil que llevaba encima le dificultaba manejar la varita de forma adecuada, sin embargo podía hacer grandes explosiones mágicas cuando se hallaba realmente frustrada que simplemente dejaba a las dos mujeres con la boca abierta y eso que ellas con la experiencia que cargaban encima, conocían mucho del tema.

- Albus, necesito que me ayudes con un caso que no le encuentro ninguna solución.

- Dime Minerva, en qué puedo ayudarte.

- Yo sé que estás preocupado por los hechos recientes en el ministerio con Fudge, pero esto realmente necesito que lo estudies. –relató uno a uno los hechos acontecidos con Ginevra Weasley las tres semanas anteriores, y todas las cosas que la chica le había relatado a ella y a Poppy Pomfrey. Nadie mejor que el director del Colegio, el mejor mago de los últimos tiempos para investigar una posible causa.

- ¿Y me dices que estos últimos episodios ocurrieron a partir de esta primavera, Minerva? –Minerva asintió con su cabeza.

- Quisiera hablar con la chica.

- Preferiría que no fuera así, Albus. Ella tiene un problema grande al enfrentarse a una autoridad y más si es un hombre, temo que tu representas la mayor autoridad en el mundo mágico y no quiero que ella deje de creer en Poppy y en mi.

- Entiendo, Minerva. Creo que es posible que la chica salga huyendo y no debemos dejar que eso pase, esta chica es especial.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Albus?

- Minerva, sabes que ella es hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley ¿verdad? –la mujer asintió –bien, pero lo que no sabes es qué sucedió con Molly, Lilly Potter y Bellatrix Lestrange hace unos diez años cuando todo lo del maleficio de Tom encendió toda esta locura –la cara de Minerva era dura porque toda esa miseria que tuvieron que vivir, aún la afectaba de alguna manera –bien, déjame explicarte, alguna vez escuchaste que Bellatrix utilizó una leyenda antigua para proteger magia en menores y que ellas no murieran

- Sí, siempre escuché esos rumores, pero nada de eso es cierto, no hay mujeres jóvenes que pudieran sobrevivir … un momento Albus, ¿quieres decir que esta chica fue una de las niñas que estuvo en ese momento?

- Sí, Minerva, pero me temo que hay más detrás de todo esto. Molly y Lilly sacrificaron su poder mágico porque tres niñas sobrevivieran, la más pequeña sobrevivió unos años pero no pudo manejar su magia de forma correcta, la otra era Susane Bones ¿la recuerdas?

- Sí la que murió cuando quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado quiso volver.

- Efectivamente, ella era una de las tres niñas.

- ¿Y la otra dices que es Ginny? –ella se levantó y caminó por la oficina del director –claro por eso Molly Weasley murió por darle una oportunidad a su hija, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Lily Potter en todo esto?

- Eso aún no es claro, pero tu conocías bien la habilidad de Lily de conocer el futuro, tal vez vio algo que realmente la asustó y lo que hizo fue tratar de proteger las niñas, es lo que puedo especular, porque ninguna de las mujeres que presenciaron ese anti maleficio jamás me pudo explicar nada, ni siquiera la misma Bellatrix, parece que todo lo que sucedió aquel solsticio de verano les quedó borrado para siempre.

- Vaya, Albus. La vida es bien extraña. De todas formas nada de eso explica la forma en que Ginny puede comunicarse con las plantas y los animales, me gustaría que pudieras observar sus habilidades. Si pudiéramos ayudarle a aprender a manejar toda esa destreza, sería de gran ayuda para ella y para todos.

- No dudo que así sea, Minerva. Hace mucho tiempo no te veía tan interesada en un alumno como lo estás hoy y eso que ni siquiera es nuestra alumna.

- Me gustaría que lo fuera, pero no creo que nadie deba saber por ahora que ella es una bruja. Aun tiene muchos episodios de magia accidental y tiene el típico genio explosivo de los Weasley, por suerte Poppy está conmigo cuando hacemos pruebas porque déjame decirte que he sentido su furia de varias formas y no es agradable –La primera vez, su cabello quedó tan chamuscado que empezó a desmoronarse como ceniza al viento, una vez tuvo que sacar a Poppy dentro de un tonel de comida, luego de que Ginny se sintiera furiosa porque la distrajo unos segundos para enseñarle a tomar mejor la varita. En fin esa chica era dulce pero a la vez una fiera en potencia.

-& GW &-

Ginny estaba feliz ese día, por primera vez en años sentía encajar en el mundo mágico, estaba al lado de dos brujas expertas en el uso de la magia, una muy reconocida profesora en Transformaciones y la otra sanadora de corazón, quería agradecerles de alguna forma todo el tiempo y la dedicación que le habían brindado, así que decidió traer algo divertido y delicioso del mundo muggle para las mujeres. Era de esperar que al ser Minerva y Poppy dos mujeres mayores que vivían solas, les faltaba algo de alegría en sus muy aburridas vidas –en el tiempo libre, porque ella dudaba que en época de clases, tuvieran un segundo de descanso –decidió arreglar el salón donde habían practicado los últimos días, estaba en el tercer piso, junto al salón de Transformaciones. Lo decoró al mejor estilo de una fiesta con bombas, papeles decorativos, trajo música de sus cantantes favoritos y algunos de música bastante vieja, contar con sonidos de todos los tiempos sería algo bueno por si se escandalizaban con la música de ahora, como le ocurría a los adultos muggles.

- Chicas como verán hoy les tengo una sorpresa preparada para ustedes –Ginny encendió velas de múltiples colores por todo el lugar, parecía un viejo salón de baile en algún país tropical, incluso tenía una hermosa piñata adornada de múltiples colores. En una pequeña mesa decorada con manteles de colores vivos y frutas exóticas, había bebidas frías y calientes, Ginny esperaba que sus amigas estuvieran dispuestas a probar su especialidad "Velvet Hammer" (Batido de terciopelo) una bebida muggle hecha con vodka, licor de cacao y crema de leche. Esa era la bebida preferida de Ginny cuando organizaba reuniones para ella y sus amigos en Francia –hoy les voy a mostrar un poco del mundo muggle, porque creo haberles dejado una impresión negativa y es mi intención enmendar mi error.

- ¿qué es esa cosa que parece una vaca de colores, Ginny? –Minerva se acercó a la piñata de colores que colgaba del techo del salón.

- Eso es una sorpresa para más tarde, pero les voy a explicar esta pequeña tradición de algunos pueblos de América. Verán en la antigua china en época de primavera, los campesinos creaban una figura de papel hueca rellenándola de semillas, después en una ceremonia ellos quemaban la figura del animal casi siempre un buey o una vaca, cuando ya todo estaba reducido a cenizas, cada campesino tomaba una parte porque la consideraban de buena suerte. Se cree cuando Marco Polo fue hasta la China, vio la tradición y la llevó a Italia.

- ¿Y quién es ese señor Polo? -Poppy empezaba a gustarle la bebida muggle y se servía una nueva taza y le pasaba otra a Minerva.

- Fue un Italiano que se aventuró al oriente y conoció muchas cosas que después las enseñó en Europa, muchos inventos como la pólvora, la imprenta, la pasta, el helado, fueron cosas que los chinos sabían miles de años antes que los Europeos y este señor Marco Polo las conoció y trajo esos conocimientos, pero no me voy a desviar más de mi cuento. Una vez en Italia se tomó la idea de la piñata y los católicos la introdujeron como rito para la colonización y evangelización del nuevo mundo.

- ¿Cuál nuevo mundo? –Poppy la miró incrédulamente

- América, es un mundo que se colonizó hace más o menos unos 500 años por parte de los Europeos.

- Pero si América es tan viejo como Europa y Asia, ¿cómo creen que es un nuevo mundo? –dijo Poppy ahora con una nueva copa del coctel.

- Es que los Europeos creyeron que descubrían algo nuevo porque no conocían la magia de los pobladores nativos de ese territorio. La magia de los nativos americanos tienen tanto tiempo como la de cualquier parte del mundo, Poppy. La cultura llamada occidental por los muggles siempre se ha creído superior al resto del mundo, parte la arrogancia muggle que algunos magos detestan, pero en fin, no interrumpamos más a Ginny. Continúa, cariño.

- Gracias … Cuando los Cristianos llegaron a América querían atraer a los nativos a su nueva religión y la piñata fue una de las formas que utilizaron para hacerlo, como era algo llamativo y lleno de colores a los lugareños les llamaba la atención la imagen. Después se utilizó en época de pascua para que la gente le pegara a la piñata, representando la lucha del hombre contra el mal. Al final, las personas lo tomaron para las festividades como cumpleaños, llenándolo de regalos, el cual debe romperse y las personas que están alrededor tratan de coger la mayor cantidad posible de presentes.

- Bravoooo, yo quiero romper la piñata –gritó Minerva emocionada

- Noooo, la quiero romper yo –dijo Poppy saltando y haciendo que su varita se agrandara para alcanzar la piñata. Ginny se vio en problemas para separar a las dos emocionadas mujeres pelearse por romper la piñata

- La piñata la romperá la que se comporte y me deje mostrarle lo que les traje –finalizó Ginny

En la parte posterior había un gran telón cubriendo algo que parecía una caja delgada y muy grande, se trataba de una pantalla de televisión, equipada con lo último en tecnología, Ginny se había dado sus mañas para traer algunas cosas divertidas para mostrarles a las "chicas" mientras les brindaba diferentes tipos de entremeses. Ginny adoraba el cine, así que mostró cómo era la vida de los muggles vista a través del cine y la televisión, empezó con la película de Gaston Méliès: Le Voyage dans la Lune (Viaje a la luna en español), pasó por Charles Chaplin, Buster Keaton, saltando a "El mago de oz" de Victor Fleming, pasó luego a las grandes realizaciones de la segunda gerra mundial, mostrando un poco cómo los muggles trataban de sobrellevar una guerra que duró siete años, para terminar en las explosiones atómicas. Las brujas no podían creer lo devastador del poder que los muggles tenían, pero al mismo tiempo la forma en que sanaban las heridas a través del arte y la cultura. Pasaron por la guerra fría, los locos años sesentas y la estrafalaria moda de los setentas y su adoración por la música y las discotecas, para culminar con un embate de pasarla bien pero cuidándose de los ochentas y una aparición de algo más estricto en los noventas, después de salir una serie de enfermedades que refrenarían el pasarla bien a un temor generalizado. De todo lo que ella les mostró la teoría de la evolución de Darwin, fue lo que más las hizo reír al ver a un lagarto convertirse en un ser humano. No podían creer lo ingenuos que eran los muggles al creer que ellos podían venir de los animales y no ver lo grandiosos que eran para ver sido creados por esa magnífica presencia que todo lo creaba y todo lo daba, luego de estarse riendo por algún rato se sintió extraña al ver que las dos "chicas" no paraban de reír, tal vez se le había ido la mano en el Velvet Hammer, ella las quería alegres pero no borrachas, le tomó algunos minutos hacerlas comer comida de sal, para despejarlas un poco _Nota mental: preguntarle a Poppy un hechizo para pasar la resaca, ó mejor para quitar los efectos del alcohol_. Puso música que empezó a sonar por el salón donde se encontraban y algunos videos empezaron a aparecer, a Ginny le encantaba bailar y fue sacando a las "chicas" a bailar, en pocos momentos parecían viejos cuervos bailando con túnicas haciendo pasos que un bailarín ruso envidiaría, claro todo con magia, de alguna manera esas dos mujeres estaban dejando salir muchas represiones, porque parecían jovencitas saltando y brincando -¿_y qué tal si las mato de la emoción?_ –ese pensamiento asaltó a Ginny de repente, quién podría ayudarlas si la sanadora estaba en el salón saltando como loca. En ese instante vio como un pequeño gorrión empezaba a volar en forma errática hasta que se estrelló de frente con una de las paredes

- Rayos, Minerva, me va a matar mañana –Ginny observó a Minerva McGonagall tirada en el piso y una serie de pequeños pajaritos azules daban vueltas alrededor de su cabeza, mientras Poppy estaba tirada en el suelo teniéndose el estómago de la risa. Las dos abuelas estaban muy borrachas, y ella sabía que estaba metida en un gran lío.

- Deja de reírte Poppy y ven y quítame estos pajarracos de la cabeza –aulló Minerva, mientras trataba infructuosamente de pararse derecha y con sus dos piernas puestas en el piso. –en ese instante Ginny recordó que el salón había sido provisto por hechizos especiales que evitaban que en el lugar ella se hiciera daño. Los pequeños pájaros en la cabeza de Minerva era la forma en que el salón mostraba el daño evitado en la cabeza de la profesora. Ginny corrió a auxiliarla

- ¿Estás bien, Minerva? –Ginny la miraba acongojada

- ¡Como nunca! –ufff! el olor a licor era alto en la mujer, entonces observó el recipiente de la bebida y la vio totalmente desocupada, las dos mujeres se habían dado la maña para tomarse todo el coctel en muy corto tiempo, por eso actuaban de forma tan errática. –ahora ponme algo más movido que yo también puedo mostrar mis actitudes para el baile –miró a Poppy que aún se sobaba el estómago de la risa, le dio una mano, haciéndola parar –vamos, mostrémosle a esta niña de lo que somos capaces las mujeres como nosotras –el salón fue cambiando de decoración, de un momento a otro, una bola de cristal apareció en el centro del lugar y múltiples colores aparecieron por doquier –es la bola del baile que mostraste, así que a divertirnos –la música retumbó en el sitio, haciendo que todo vibrara.

- ¡qué más da!, el regaño de mañana será generoso, pues divirtámonos en el acto … -Ginny empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, al igual que las dos mujeres, reían divertidas, en un momento se tomaron de las manos, danzando cada vez más rápido hasta cuando la velocidad las sacó disparadas a tres diferentes sitios del salón. Las tres saltaron a reírse cuando todas tenían encima de sus cabezas sendos animales bailando encima, Minerva seguía con sus pájaros azules, Poppy con unos pequeños cuencos que parecían pasarse pociones luminosas unos a otros como en cascada y ella tenía hermosas flores y pequeñas abejas dando vueltas por su cabeza. Cuando al fin pudieron calmarse un poco, Ginny levantó a Poppy primero y fueron tras McGonagall, cuando estaban levantándola un asombrado Albus Dumbledore ingresó al lugar haciendo que McGonagall cayera estrepitosamente a un lado y Poppy y Ginny al otro, producto del cual salieron risas no sólo de las tres, sino también del anciano director.

- Veo que empezaron a divertirse sin mi –apuntó Albus cuando pudieron calmar un poco la risa.

- Albus, ven, acompáñanos. Ginny trae más de esa bebida que nos diste –Minerva apuntaba a la mesa donde antes estaba el coctel –Te fascinará es una bebida muggle pero parece mágica –las dos mujeres empezaron a reírse de nuevo.

- Señorita Weasley, al parecer usted las ha contagiado de alguna enfermedad muggle

- Sí señor, se llama alcoborrachismo y es muy contagioso, ¿le apetece un poco? –el anciano asintió con una sonrisa, Ginny se dio las mañas para sacar la botella de vodka y el resto de los ingredientes que había guardado celosamente en su bolso, preparó un poco más de coctel y se lo ofreció al director que la observaba con detenimiento –tómelo con calma, señor, puede hacerle efecto rápidamente si no ha comido nada. El viejo tomó un poco de la bebida …

- ¡Ah! Una de mis favoritas, velvet hammer –el anciano parecía disfrutarlo

- ¿De dónde lo conoce, profesor? –Poppy ahora estaba intrigada de ver al viejo.

- El mundo es un pañuelo para un mago, Poppy querida. –las tres se quedaron mirándolo con atención –hace algunos años un muy buen amigo me condujo por el fascinante mundo muggle y me enseñó cosas que a ustedes les sorprenderían –dejó de mirarlas por algún momento para añadir –y quién cumple años porque esa hermosa piñata es para un cumpleaños ¿no?

- La trajo Ginny y nos contó que un tal Polo se la robó de la China y los católicos como se creen los dueños del mundo la llenaron de colores para que los pobres nativos de América, se dejaran lavar el cerebro y se convirtieran de religión –Afirmó Poppy con mucha seguridad, Albus y Ginny se miraron y no pudieron evitar soltarse a reír ante los comentarios de la sanadora, pronto las mujeres se vieron contagiadas por la alegría y los acompañaron. Después de varios minutos la sanadora empezó a contarle todo lo que la chica les había traído esa noche –Hemos visto unas imágenes en el letefison que Ginny trajo –dijo Poppy, arrastrando las palabras –son muy divertidas.

- Televisión –corrigió Ginny con diversión

- Mira Albus, nosotras trajimos esta bola para divertirnos –Minerva apuntaba a la bola disco que llenaba de colores el lugar –pero no más descanso ahora a bailar –la anciana tomó a Albus y lo llevó al centro del salón y empezó a hacerlo girar como un trompo en la mitad del lugar, contagiando rápidamente a Poppy y Ginny.

Por largo rato Ginny siguió poniéndoles música y videos que a las mujeres les encantaba, todo iba bien hasta el momento en la pantalla apareción un hombre joven muy alegre, la piel oscura del chico se llenaba de pelos con rapidez dando paso a un hombre lobo, en ese instante las dos mujeres empezaron a estudiar el extraño caso de hombres-lobo sin magia, dejando a un lado la diversión para teorizar el por qué los humanos podían convertirse en lobos, charla que duró varios minutos hasta cuando vieron a unos seres parecidos a los inferis bailar todos iguales.

- Aun no entiendo ¡cómo dicen ellos que nosotros somos los raros del paseo! Primero convierten a un hombre en lobo, para luego hacerlo un inferí y ponerlo a bailar –Poppy seguía observando el video pero no le hallaba razón alguna a lo que estaba viendo. Poco a poco la diversión fue dando paso a cuentos y más cuentos de los mayores, Ginny estaba fascinada con las historias de travesuras de unos viejos que parecían estar más cerca de la puerta del otro lado que de esta y sin embargo parecían más vivos que muchos de sus compañeros e incluso que Ron y Percy, sus hermanos "los aburridos".

- Bien señoras y señorita, este ha sido una de las mejores noches en mucho tiempo –Albus Dumbledore trataba de levantarse de su silla –pero mañana hay muchas cosas pendientes por revisar y quiero estar listo, gracias por su compañía y espero que nos alcances una de esas pociones para la resaca Poppy porque temo que todos la necesitaremos, excepto la mujercita de bellos ojos chocolate, que parece no le hace efecto el alcohol. –Ginny lo miró y sonrió, el viejito se había dado cuenta que ella prácticamente no había tomado nada del coctel.

- Cuenta con eso, Albus. –Poppy trataba de encontrar algo en su capa que se negaba a dejarse encontrar, por más intentos que hiciera –claro, si logro encontrar mi varita que se esconde cada vez que la voy a atrapar –alzó la vista y vio como Minerva volteaba a mirar a otro lado –Minerva McGonagall, deja ya de andarme escondiendo la varita y déjala donde yo la te… -en ese momento la varita apareció justo en donde la sanadora había estado sentada minutos antes, introduciéndose entre la capa y su uniforme de sanadora, obligándola a exclamar unas cuantas palabras, dignas de reos de una prisión muggle.

- Tu me dijiste que la dejara en el último lugar donde estaba –Minerva la miraba con cara de inocencia, reteniendo una sonrisa –eso fue lo que hice. Además ahora esa varita ha quedado inutilizada y no va a servir ni para romper la preñata esa que trajo Ginny.

Ginny se despidió entre risas de las dos mujeres y de Albus Dumbledore y se dirigió a la habitación que las ancianas tenían preparada para ella en el castillo, esa noche había aprendido mucho de sus amigas, e incluso el viejo mago le parecía una buena persona. No entendía por qué razón la sociedad muggle tenía en tan mal concepto a los ancianos, ellos con la debida estimulación eran seres llenos de vida, de anécdotas y de ganas de vivir como cualquiera, para la prueba tres botones, aunque llevaban magia por dentro eso no los hacía diferentes a los viejitos muggle, ellos también habían pasado por guerras y atrocidades y habían sobrevivido después de todo. Volteó a mirar cómo Poppy le decía a todo pulmón a Minerva que se olvidara de recibir la poción anti resaca y la otra le contestaba que ella también podía hacerla porque era una bruja, mientras que Albus las miraba sin poder hacer nada al respecto, sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo ver un destello de alegría y agradecimiento en el viejo, todo estaría bien mañana, eso era seguro.

-& AD &-

Al siguiente día Albus pudo presenciar parte de lo que las dos mujeres hablaban de la chica Weasley, efectivamente la joven tenía algo especial, el aura de la chica estaba acompañada de una nube rojiza, debía ser la angustia por sentir que todos deseaban lastimarla. Pero el núcleo mágico de la chica era singular, tenía algo que no podía identificar, definitivamente un caso digno de estudiar, el día siguiente la joven cumpliría 16 años y según lo había acordado con Arthur, ella sería una mujer mayor de edad para los muggles aunque para los magos aún le faltara un año para ser considerada dueña de su propio destino, de todas formas nadie sabía aún que la chica era una bruja y mantendrían el secreto un poco más, sólo Poppy, Minerva y él sabían de la capacidad de la chica. Mañana sería otro día y empezarían un entrenamiento muy concreto para enseñarle a utilizar una varita y a manejar los hechizos comunes que toda bruja de su edad debía saber utilizar para desempeñarse en el mundo de los magos.

Después del pasar del tiempo, de angustias y desesperanzas al fin pudo hallarle algún sentido al extraño ritual que Bellatrix Lestrange se empeñara en ejecutar hace diez años a costa de la vida de dos grandes mujeres, toda esa locura y desesperanza habían dado fruto en una pequeña bruja, justo en ese instante recordó las palabras de James Potter referentes a un sueño con su esposa fallecida, tal vez este renacer de esta chica tenía otros aspectos más allá de la recién encontrada magia en ella, quizás aún había una esperanza para esos días de oscuridad que se avecinaban con el regreso a la vida de Tom.

Las tres mujeres habían logrado acercarse bastante el tiempo en que habían compartido juntas, el director del colegio podía palpar la afinidad de la chica con las dos brujas mayores, parecían viejas amigas por la familiaridad en el trato y cómo unas y otras se leían sus gestos sin siquiera pronunciar palabra; la chica estaba encantada de estar entre mujeres, tal vez el haberse criado entre hombres y con todo el asunto del ritual de Bellatrix, a la chica se le había complicado bastante relacionarse con las personas de su edad, no entendía cómo si se revelaba ante la autoridad con una pasión avasalladora, de la misma forma aceptaba la amistad de dos mujeres mayores, que bien podían ser sus abuelas. Esa chica era una cajita de sorpresas, no quería imaginarse el despertar de esa nueva bruja en este mundo escaso de mujeres jóvenes, debían ser cuidadosos y mostrarle poco a poco la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser bruja, sobretodo que la vida de la chica se desarrollaba en el mundo muggle y para ellos la magia era algo inconcebible, estudiaría el caso de Ginevra Weasley con detenimiento, debía hablar con Bellatrix Lestrange para estudiar concienzudamente el ritual que habían llevado a cabo, así como los sueños de James Potter y los de la pequeña Susane Bones. Todo empezaba a encajar y al fin una pequeña luz brillaba en el fondo de ese túnel sin fondo en el que Tom Riddle los había sumergido una década atrás.


	12. C12 Todo debe continuar

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

**Aclaración 2**: Para no hacer una historia llena de muchos capítulos empiezo a añadir en este cuento, puntos de vista de varios personajes. Para este aparecen Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall

**C 12. Todo debe continuar **

-& GW &-

El día del cumpleaños las amigas de Ginny, Poppy y Minerva, se encontraban con ella en la heladería Florean Fortescue hablando y festejando el cumpleaños número 15 de Ginny, ella apenas empezaba a asimilar la noticia de su tenencia de magia, pero los planes de algunos magos oscuros cambiarían radicalmente la forma en que ella observaba la vida, Voldemort empezaba a hacer de las suyas, estaba vivo desde el inicio de la primavera y ese día el callejón Diagon estaba lleno de padres magos ó muggles con sus hijos, realizando las compras del retorno al colegio de sus hijos. Se escucharon varias explosiones en el lugar. La experiencia de Minerva McGonagall no se hizo esperar y salió a observar la fuente de tanto disturbio, a los pocos minutos regresó y le ordenó a Poppy improvisar una enfermería en el lugar, para esto Ginny se dispuso a colaborar en la labor de ayudar a los heridos, ignorando totalmente lo que sucedía fuera.

La situación en el callejón Diagon era realmente espeluznante, cientos de mortífagos estaban apostado en puntos estratégicos del lugar, hechizos antiaparición, antitrasladores estaban puestos en el lugar, la red flu había sido desactivada. Quienes estaban en el callejón estaban simplemente atrapados entre los mortífagos y los pocos magos que les hacían frente. En el caldero chorreante estaban algunos aurores que no perdieron tiempo en salir a atacar, Minerva McGonagall hacía lo mismo desde la heladería Florean Fortescue, y un grupo de cuatro jovencitos mostraban sus habilidades desde la recién inaugurada tienda de Quiditch; prontamente el jefe de aurores Potter y los treinta aurores a su cargo apostaron llegar, pero para eso los cientos de mortífagos estaban preparados haciendo casi imposible el ingreso de los aurores al callejón Diagon.

Durante más de media hora unos y otros lanzaban maldiciones de todo tipo, unas más salvajes que otras. Ginny escuchaba gritos, llantos de los magos, de hombres y niños. Por algunos momentos se olvidó de los heridos y ayudó a algunos jóvenes a huir del lugar por un estrecho nudo de árboles que ella ayudó a abrir para que la gente pudiera huir; todo iba marchando de forma correcta hasta cuando una gran explosión se escuchó algunas casas más arriba, en ese instante todo fue caos, la gente corría en cualquier sentido gritando y gimiendo, muchos estaban demasiado heridos para moverse lo que obligó a Ginny a enfocarse nuevamente en ayudar a llevar gente a la improvisada enfermería en la heladería Florean Fortescue. Todo se hacía cada vez más bizarro, muchos hombres llevaban heridas graves, pero las piernas de gelatina que tenían no les permitía quedarse quietos para ser sanados, otros simplemente permanecían sentados o acostados en estado de shock, esperando quizás la muerte para que los salvara de su existencia, sabían que las heridas recibidas eran de muerte. Por ironías de la vida, algunos mortífagos habían acudido a la enfermería en busca de ayuda, cosa que los sanadores como Poppy y otros no les negaron al verlos tan mal heridos.

Al ver tanto caos Ginny no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por ver lo que sucedía fuera del lugar y apostó a salir a observar el campo de batalla, lo que vio simplemente la hizo caer al piso de la impresión, muchos cuerpos estaban tirados en el piso horriblemente mutilados, el olor a sangre se esparcía por todo el lugar, pero lo que más impactó en Ginny era la risa, la risa de alguien más o menos hacia la mitad del callejón donde habían inaugurado la nueva tienda de artefactos de Quiditch, ese deporte mágico equivalente al fútbol muggle, que ella aun no entendía. No pudo evitar sentirse atraída por la risa, era como si fuera una mosca atraída por una trampa de miel, sabía que se iba a meter a la boca del lobo, pero sus pies no paraban de caminar, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, ella intuía de quién era el poseedor de esa risa macabra, no era ninguna tonta, ya lo había hablado con Poppy y Minerva, el mago oscuro causante de la muerte de las mujeres mágicas había vuelto desde la primavera, incluso el hecho de su retorno tenía todo que ver con el nacimiento de sus poderes y ahí estaba ella caminando hacia él, su razón le gritaba que huyera, el claro del bosque que ella había abierto estaba ahí todavía, podía huir, podía salvar su vida, pero ella no podía detenerse necesitaba mirarlo, necesitaba ver la cara de aquel ser que había hecho de su vida todo un calvario. Mientras caminaba veía a lo lejos a los aurores enfrentándose a algunos mortífagos al fondo del callejón, encima de los techos, desde las puertas y en algunas barricadas improvisadas en la mitad de la calle, la tenacidad de los aurores era de admirar aún los superaban en número pero la habilidad y la experiencia de los aurores había hecho disminuir enormemente el número de mortífagos a los que enfrentaban, ahí se encontraba un anciano mago con muchísima habilidad en el duelo junto al papá de Neville.

Mirando al sur de donde ella se encontraba, otra situación similar se estaba desarrollando, ahí vio algunas caras conocidas, estaba el señor Lupin, el señor Shakelbolt y el hombre del ojo azul y la pata de palo Moody, enfrentándose a un sin número de hombres lobos que estaban atacando a un grupo de niños aterrorizados; pero de repente la risa se detuvo seguida de un grito desgarrador de una mujer, lo que hizo a Ginny apurar el paso para acercarse al origen de ese grito, observó en el suelo a dos caras muy familiares eran Peter Pettigrew y su amigo Sirius Black; ella quería gritar, llorar o simplemente morir, su amigo estaba muerto. En ese justo instante cientos de cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, la tía de Malfoy, Minerva y el señor Potter se enfrentaban al mago oscuro, intentaban entre los tres hacerse cargo del mago, pero este era demasiado hábil y poderoso porque ni entre los tres eran capaces de hacer caer al mago oscuro. Más allá vio a Ronald, Draco, Neville y Harry, llevaban algo entre sus manos, vio con horror que Ronald tenía un brazo bastante lastimado, pero aun así seguía luchando lo mismo que Draco que sangraba profusamente de una herida que tenía en la pierna; Neville llevaba una espada en sus manos y Harry peleaba con varios mortífagos de múltiples formas, ella nunca le había gustado presenciar la confrontación armada de los muggles, ni los duelos de los magos, esas actitudes le parecían a ella tan fuertes que siempre terminaba tirada en el piso, enferma por el dolor que todo eso causaba; pero cuando vio a Ronald y sus amigos pelear con los mortífagos sintió algo de orgullo al ver a todos los muchachos enfrentarse a quienes querían hacer de sus vidas algo miserable, tenían mucho valor era evidente, le llamó especialmente la atención que Harry tenía para luchar, él parecía una de esas películas orientales de artes marciales, pero con un estilo propio de un mago, era un sello que lo diferenciaba y no lo observaba en nadie más, ni en los aurores, tampoco en los magos, incluso en ningún mortífago, si no fuera porque alguna de sus acciones herían de seriedad a otras personas hubiese admirado su habilidad para pelear.

Al norte donde se encontraba mirando el viejo mago conjuró un hechizo tan fuerte que muchos de los mortífagos que se enfrentaban con él, se desaparecieron y otros empezaron a huir dando paso a un área de muerte y dolor, no divisaba el papá de Neville, quizás, no, no podía haber muerto; donde estaban los niños y los hombres lobo, todo estaba poniéndose peor, mucho peor. Fue entonces cuando Voldemort lanzó un hechizo de aturdimiento que lanzó a Minerva por los aires y los otros dos que se enfrentaban a él terminaron también en el suelo mal heridos. Neville y Harry gritaron desesperados, fue cuando Ginny se dio cuenta que iban a cometer una locura y sintió temor, más bien terror, esos tontos se iban a enfrentar personalmente al mago oscuro, escuchaba a los niños gritar en pánico, algunas mujeres gritaban en la enfermería porque un mortífago había entrado allá a terminar de asesinar a los heridos; todo esto debía parar, no podían las cosas seguir así, esta guerra debía detenerse.

Ginny empezaba a sentirse realmente mal, todo el helado que se había comido por su cumpleaños peleaba por salir de su cuerpo, se sentía enferma, _todo debe parar_, se repetía esta frase como un mantra, una y otra vez, t_odo debe parar_, en ese instante se llenó de una energía que inundó primero su piel, luego el torrente sanguíneo para después sentirlo en cada célula de su organismo, una necesidad de expresar su dolor por la muerte se apoderó de ella, sintió la necesidad de proteger a todos los seres que allí se encontraban; fue cuando sintió una cantidad de energía que salía de su cuerpo, ésta energía generó en cada ser humano –que allí se encontrase –un campo de protección muy fuerte a su alrededor, ningún hechizo podía lastimarlos. No más muertes todo debe parar, aún se repetía para sus adentros.

La batalla quiso continuar por algunos minutos pero era imposible los campos de protección no permitían a nadie traspasar su resguardo con ningún hechizo conocido. Todos miraban a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer, la magia no funcionaba, podían moverse un poco a su alrededor pero nada más, entonces ocurrió lo que nadie tenía planeado, en un descuido de Neville, Harry le quitó la espada que él blandía, la tomó e intentó atravesar el cuerpo de Voldemort con ella; para sorpresa de él mismo, pudo alcanzar el campo de protección y atravesarlo, pero no contaba con que el lord oscuro alcanzara a esquivar la espada de forma tan rápida y sólo pudo lastimar parte de su mana izquierda y el costado de su cuerpo, cuando Harry intentó blandir la espada de nuevo el mago ya se había desaparecido al igual que todos los mortífagos que se encontraban vivos en el callejón, todo había terminado, el lord oscuro se había esfumado del lugar dando fin a una cruenta batalla.

Nuevas personas ingresaban al callejón Ginny podía escuchar a lo lejos a su padre correr a buscar a Ronald y a los gemelos. Al parecer ellos estaban bien, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la pelea había finalizado y en medio de todo, ella estaba tirada en el callejón llorando y gritando ante tanta barbarie, el maquillaje oscuro que siempre utilizaba corría por su cara, sus ropas manchadas de sangre la hacían ver como una horrible muñeca gótica destrozada por una experiencia que jamás debió vivir.

Después de algunos minutos observó que la enfermería volvía a recibir a los heridos, algunos sanadores salían a buscar sobrevivientes, sanadores de otras partes de Inglaterra hacían su entrada, otros aurores que tal vez no habían podido ingresar a la lucha previamente, también buscaban cómo ayudar. Observó al viejo mago acercarse donde estaban Ronald y sus amigos, observó los gritos de dolor de los Potter, padre e hijo al ver a Sirius y a Peter caídos en batalla; se acordó de Minerva, pero ella estaba al sur ayudando a los niños que habían sido aterrorizados por los hombres lobo, se quedó paralizada mirando a unos y a otros, un sanador le preguntaba si ella necesitaba asistencia médica, pero ella le aseguró estar en buen estado, todo estaba bien para ella, bien, cómo iba a estar bien después de haber presenciado esta batalla, jamás nada podía volver a estar bien. Fue cuando una mano la tomó fuertemente de su brazo y se vio arrastrada a una librería apostada al lado de la improvisada enfermería, la llevaban a la parte posterior del lugar, parecía una bodega pero aún no podía saberlo, se sentía mareada, aturdida, y empezaban a gritarle cosas, al principio no entendía qué le decían, ni de quién se trataba; poco a poco fue entendiendo la situación, Harry Potter le reclamaba el acto insensato que según él, ella había cometido, algo de un campo de protección pero ella seguía sin responderle, a lo que él prosiguió.

- Eres una maldita tonta, lo tenías todo bien escondido para salvar a ese monstruo. –Harry le gritaba en esa habitación a donde la había llevado para encargarse de ella.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Ginny aún no salía del asombro de la batalla, Peter y Sirius habían muerto; en esos meses había sido muy cercana a Sirius, su forma franca y alegre de ver la vida le habían hecho acercarse a él, casi de forma instantánea; junto a sus hermanos gemelos, Sirius era la persona con quien más disfrutaba estar, incluyendo a Poppy y Minerva que la habían ayudado a entenderse un poco más, aunque Neville y Hermione eran personas interesantes, su personalidad tranquila y estudiosa los hacía algo aburridos porque hasta ese día Ginny sólo quería divertirse a toda costa, sin importar los problemas que su familia pudiese tener, o los del mundo mágico al cual ella no pertenecía. Mucho menos le iba a importar lo que un tonto amigo de Ron le estuviese gritando en ese momento. Sirius se había marchado y ese necio de cabellos azabache le gritaba una y otra vez tonterías sin sentido.

- Estúpida, todo este tiempo has estado espiándonos, para dejarlo vivir, para que él matase a mi padrino –Harry le apuntaba con su varita, deseaba que alguien pagara por su dolor y ahí estaba esa mujer, ella debía morir y pagar por todos los crímenes que Voldemort había cometido con la comunidad mágica. Fue en ese momento que Ginny entendió, lo que sucedía a su alrededor, él estaba frustrado por la muerte de su padrino y se iba a desquitar con ella.

- ¿Quieres matarme Potter? –no entendía el enojo del chico, ella no había hecho nada, por qué ese joven no entendía que difícilmente podía seguir viviendo después de ese día, todo el hedor de la batalla aún punzaba en su pecho con dolor y su propia muerte no parecía una idea tan descabellada, tal vez si lo presionara un poco, él terminara con algo que ella no era capaz de manejar en ese momento –¡Hazlo! Eres fuerte cuentas con una varita mágica, utilízala y termina con lo que acabas de empezar –el tono utilizado era retador mientras que veía unos ojos cargados de ira –yo soy una tonta squib metida en una guerra a la que no pertenezco.

- Estúpida squib, claro que esta guerra te pertenece, ¿no te das cuenta que ese imbécil que acabas de salvar fue el hombre que mató a mi mamá y a toda mujer mágica de Inglaterra? –los gritos de Harry se escuchaban fuera del lugar, pero nadie estaba interesado en esa disputa, tan sólo un viejo mago se acercaba al lugar sospechando que una injusticia estaba por ser emprendida. –Ahora no te hagas la inocente conmigo, yo sentí el escudo protector que invocaste y vi a Voldemort que te observaba con detenimiento, porque no puedes negarlo, fuiste tu quien lo conjuró, te has escondido de todos, no eres una tonta squib, eres una vendida bruja, por eso no pude matarlo como se merecía, sólo la espada pudo herirlo y espero que sea una herida de muerte … pero te aseguro que si no lo logré esta vez, habrá una próxima, y en esa oportunidad él va a morir. Ahora prepárate porque es tu turno.

- Bien Potter, hazlo, mátame estoy desarmada, no tengo una varita para protegerme y nadie de mi familia grita afuera para detenerte, así que no hay impedimento para que me asesines a sangre fría. ¡HAZLO! –tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía, hubiese sido insensata si no lo sintiera, pero no podía dejarse avasallar por nadie y porque ese joven la amenazara no lloraría, ni mucho menos rogaría por su vida. Ese tipo de situaciones debían encararse con valor y la muerte hace rato había dejado de atormentarla.

- En un momento creí que poseías algo de la inteligencia de tu familia y de su gallardía; pero ahora veo por qué eres una tonta escuincle squib y no una bruja de verdad. La magia se debe aprender desde pequeña y tu no quisiste mostrar tu magia, para esconderte detrás en el mal.

- Deja de hablar idioteces Potter y haz lo que vienes a hacer, tal vez con eso Sirius vuelva a la vida y así podrás vivir con la idea genial de matarme, anda mándame el hechizo que quieras que no voy a defenderme, ¡Hazlo que quieras, pero hazlo ya!.

- No te atrevas maldita. Tu eres la culpable de todo, todas las mujeres están muertas excepto tu, tienes poderes, tu debiste haberlas matado a todas, debiste haber hecho un pacto con ese miserable del Voldemort para sobrevivir, por eso es que nadie te quiere, por eso tu familia no te quiere cerca –Harry sentía verdadero rencor y amenazarla con un hechizo no había sido suficiente.

- Cállate, no sabes nada, cállate –Ginny sentía el dolor por las palabras de Harry crecer por dentro, ella no había matado a nadie, era inocente, él la acusaba de algo que no era cierto, no podía ser cierto, poco a poco una extraña hierba de monte empezó a crecer alrededor de las paredes del cuarto donde se encontraban, por dentro y por fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Claro que lo sé!, he escuchado a Ron decirlo una y otra vez, –el sonido de la extraña planta creciendo inundaba el lugar, pero Harry estaba demasiado enojado para prestarle atención al asunto –Ron nos contó cómo su madre quiso hacer algo para protegerte y lo que logró fue morir, por eso cada vez que está triste y estamos en verano él lo grita a los cuatro vientos después de emborracharse hasta caer casi muerto por el dolor, has hecho que tu familia viva una vida miserable, tu eres la culpable de la muerte de la señora Weasley y … –en ese instante las paredes que recubrían la habitación empezaron a ceder por la fuerte presión que la planta ejercía sobre ellas mismas dando paso a una fuerte explosión que hizo desaparecer las paredes, inundando el lugar de un polvo gris imposibilitando ver. Por su parte Harry estaba acostumbrado a luchar y a enfrentarse a cuantas personas quisieran lastimarlo, pero jamás esperó que de un momento a otro todo quedara tan oscuro y lleno de un polvo que le impedía respirar, en el siguiente momento sintió una gran fuerza levantándolo del piso y arrojarlo lejos del lugar, sintió su cuerpo detenerse contra una pared para luego caer en la oscuridad y perder el conocimiento.

-& AD &-

Albus había seguido al joven Potter cuando ingresó al edificio, arrastrando consigo a la joven bruja que empezaba a conocer, cuando ingresó al edificio escuchó una discusión entre los dos, sin oír exactamente el motivo de la contienda. En ese instante sintió la explosión, el ruido ensordecedor y el polvo que llenó todo el lugar, estremeciendo la estructura de la librería; ya no era tiempo de pensar ahora debía actuar, agitó su varita para aclarar el ambiente, entonces vio a Harry Potter volar por los aires a través del muro de hierba que cubría lo que antes fueran los muros de un cuarto, hábilmente evitó que el joven se estrellara contra la muro de cristal que dividía la librería, protegiendo al muchacho de heridas de consideración si hubiese chocado con los vidrios y estantes llenos de libros que estaban en el lugar. Suavemente depositó a Harry en el piso y se acercó para observar el cuarto donde antes se encontraban los dos jóvenes discutiendo.

Ginny estaba acurrucada en el piso con su cara estaba entre sus piernas, sollozaba fuertemente y repetía una y otra vez una frase que no alcanzaba a entender. "Je n'ai pas tué ma mère" era francés estaba seguro, él entendía algo de ese idioma, pero no se necesitaba ser genio de las lenguas para saber que la madre de Ginny estaba involucrada en la frase. Cuando trató de entrar al cuarto no daba crédito a lo que sintió, unas barreras fuertes le impidieron el paso, la firma en las barreras era distinta a la conjurada por el joven Potter. Un gran escudo protector mantenía el cuarto resguardado, observó la escena maravillado, los muros del cuarto habían desaparecido dando paso a un muro de hierba en su lugar, por el hueco dejado por Harry luego de su aparatoso vuelo podía observar a la joven Weasley, sufriendo. La casa continuaba en pie, aunque no sabía mucho de construir casas era obvio que si algunas paredes que sostenían pisos superiores fallaban lo más probable es que lo que había encima de las inexistentes paredes, se cayera tarde o temprano, era imperioso sacar a los jóvenes del lugar, la caída de al menos una parte de la construcción era inminente.

Por suerte para todos la explosión había hecho a McGonagall ingresar al lugar, le ordenó sacar a Harry Potter del lugar, él se encargaría de la chica. Los muros de hierba se mantendrían mientras ella siguiera ahí postrada en el piso. Al parecer el enfrentamiento con el joven Potter había sacudido los temores más grandes de la chica, parecía el efecto de magia accidental, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola había encontrado a una chica alegre y descomplicada, algo así como una versión mejorada de sus hermanos gemelos y en versión femenina; aunque su apariencia estrafalaria hiciese pensar lo contrario, era muy claro para un viejo mago como él observar la pureza de corazón de esa joven mujer, convertida en bruja en un tiempo tan corto. ¿Cómo haría él para traspasar esa barrera y no morir en el intento? Barreras como esas, no eran simples de crear y mucho menos de romper. Si la joven Weasley, se recuperaba del estado de postración en el que se encontraba, las barreras de protección cederían y el edificio colapsaría sobre ella, dándole pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, debía hacer algo. Una llamarada hizo aparición sobre él.

- Sólo tu puedes salvarla mi amigo, es muy importante auxiliarla porque presiento que ella es un principio de esperanza para el futuro de los magos.

Era importante esperar el momento preciso para rescatar a la joven. El escudo de protección debía estar lo suficientemente débil para poder traspasarlo, implicando que la joven debía mejorar su estado de ánimo para que el escudo fallara, El canto del ave fénix empezó a inundar el lugar y una paz que había sido esquiva para la chica Weasley en los últimos años la envolvió por algunos momentos, lo cual agilizó el movimiento de Fawkes ante el escudo, no dudó un instante en tomar a Dumbledore y hacerlo aparecer junto a la joven para luego desaparecer entre fuego de colores rojos y naranjas. Los cálculos del viejo mago no fallaron y el edificio colapsó al desaparecer la magia de la chica del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas.<strong> Agradezco a quienes amablemente han dejado reviews, son el aliciente para seguir escribiendo. Partí el capítulo en dos porque quedaba demasiado largo.

Espero muchos Reviews ... :=


	13. C13 El mundo al revés

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

**Aclaración 2**: Para no hacer una historia llena de muchos capítulos empiezo a añadir en este cuento, puntos de vista de varios personajes. Para este aparecen Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, James Potter.

**C 13. El mundo al revés **

-& GW &-

Ginny se despertó bastante asustada, acababa de tener una horrible pesadilla donde toda su familia y los amigos de Ron la rodeaban acusándola de haber asesinado a todas las mujeres mágicas, le gritaban en su cara lo infelices que eran por las acciones que ella había cometido. Ella era la culpable por la muerte de su madre. Miró a su alrededor pero todo estaba oscuro, no había luz en ninguna parte, el silencio era ensordecedor, quería escuchar algo pero no podía. En ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba atada a una cama, sus manos y sus pies estaban fuertemente amarrados a una extraña soga y no le permitían moverse. El pánico fue inundando poco a poco su cuerpo, sentía ganas de gritar, de correr, de huir, si tenía que huir ese sitio le producía pánico, cuando estaba a punto de gritar una voz conocida terminó el horrible silencio, acaso era?

- Ginny, has despertado, me alegra que estés bien mi niña.

- ¿Poppy? –era su amiga, la sanadora de Hogwarts ya no tenía por qué temer.

- Mi niña, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Poppy ¿por qué estoy atada?

- Perdóname mi niña, pero es que han pasado algunas cosas desagradables cuando despertabas y empezabas a moverte todo se ponía peor, así que optamos por tenerte quieta por tu propia seguridad, sólo mientras te sientes mejor.

- ¿Quiénes decidieron eso por mi?, desátame Poppy, no quiero estar atada, quiero irme de aquí, todo esto me da miedo.

- Bueno mi niña, vamos a empezar por el principio. Estás en Hogwarts, llevas en este lugar una semana aproximadamente, has dormido y despertado varias veces y has efectuado bastantes cambios en la decoración y en la arquitectura del lugar.

- No te entiendo Poppy

- Te lo explicaré. En estos días mientras has estado aquí ha madurado en una forma bastante rápida todo un ecosistema formado por manglares, por más de que hemos tratado de eliminarlos no hemos podido hacerlo. Los quitamos y a los pocos minutos todo está trasformado de nuevo en un gigantesco manglar. Por suerte aún estamos de vacaciones sino sería difícil atender a los niños. –Ginny trataba de articular una frase completa pero no podía pensar en todo lo que decía la sanadora, _Manglar, Magia, una semana en cama … ¿qué había pasado realmente?_ –Y cuando te levantabas todo se volvía peor, todo empezaba a llenarse de una bruma que no dejaba a nadie moverse, incluso salía por los pasillos del castillo y el caos reinaba en el lugar. Por eso tomamos la decisión de amarrarte, lamentablemente fue la única opción que encontramos para que no hicieras más magia sin poder controlarla y de paso mantenerte segura y protegida en este lugar.

- Pero qué tengo que ver en todo esto, yo no puedo, yo no podría hacer algo como esto, sólo he tenido chispazos de magia accidental, eso fue lo que me dijiste Poppy.

- Si mi niña, pero algo sucedió hace una semana. ¿Qué recuerdas de ese día? –al ver la cara de desconcierto en Ginny, trató de aclarar la pregunta –hace una semana estás aquí, y llegaste luego del asunto en el callejón Diagon, ¿recuerdas algo?

- ¿En el callejón? … estábamos con Minerva en la heladería Florean Fortescue y apareció gente encapuchada, recuerdo el sitio donde ayudabas a los heridos, también a Ron y sus amigos luchando, algunos hombres lobo ata … ¿los niños están bien, Poppy?

- Sí mi niña, están bien –la sanadora mintió, varios niños habían resultado gravemente heridos y uno había recibido una herida de muerte.

- ¿Por qué alguien es capaz de hacerle eso a un niño, Poppy?

- Mi niña, no puedo explicarte lo que no tiene explicación. Sólo puedo decirte que muchos magos, incluyendo a tu hermano Ron, sus amigos y toda tu familia dieron todo para salvar a quienes podían.

- Poppy pero eso no explica ¿por qué estoy aquí?, porque no recuerdo haber sido herida en ningún momento. No recuerdo … espera, –en ese instante algunas memorias golpearon la mente de Ginny, sentía mucha ira al pelear con alguien, no le veía la cara con claridad, pero veía sus ojos unos profundos ojos verdes que la miraban con un profundo rencor y sintió miedo tan sólo al recordarlo. Era Potter el amigo de Ron, pero _¿por qué estaba tan enojado con ella?_ –yo no le hice nada Poppy, ¿por qué él estaba enojado conmigo?

- Debes entenderlo Ginny, él sólo tenía dolor por la muerte de su padrino -¿Sirius?, sí ahora lo recordaba él había muerto, junto con Petter Pettigrew, ella los había visto. –él creyó que tu habías ayudado a quien-tu-sabes a huir y quiso tomar la justicia en sus manos, ese muchacho es de temer en algunas ocasiones, es un excelente joven pero su temperamento lo ha hecho meterse en innumerables problemas y por ser hijo de quien es, le ha dado todas las herramientas posibles para lograrlo.

- Pero yo no maté a Sirius, Poppy. –unas lágrimas se derramaban por la mejilla de Ginny. En ese instante algo empezó a cambiar en el ambiente, el agua del manglar que rodeaba el lugar empezó a secarse.

- Lo sé mi niña y él lo sabe también, pero en ese momento de dolor, él creyó que tu habías generado ese campo de protección para ayudar a Quien-tu-sabes a huir.

- ¿Yo generar un campo de protección?, pero ¿cómo?

- El profesor Dumbledore nos explicó que una razón por la que hiciste todo eso fue para terminar tanta barbarie –la chica la seguía mirando sin entender –tu generaste un campo de protección alrededor de todas las personas que estaban en el callejón Diagon, nadie podía hechizar a nadie más, ninguno de los magos que estaban ahí podían lastimar a otros con sus hechizos ó maldiciones. En un momento todos quedaron sin forma de luchar en la batalla y justo en ese instante Quien-tu-sabes, aprovechó el momento y huyó; todo fue muy rápido, el joven Potter había logrado herir con una espada a Quien-tu-sabes, justo antes de que el campo de protección apareciera, según él le gritó al profesor Dumbledore, la protección no permitió que él se encargara de finalizar la labor de asesinar a Quien-tu-sabes.

- Pero yo … no … Poppy yo no quería que eso pasara, no podía saber que eso pasaría –Ginny sentía temor por haber ayudado al mago oscuro a huir, eso no era lo que hubiese deseado, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida de haber ayudado a alguien tan malo a huir, cómo?

- No mi niña, aún no es claro lo que pasó, no estamos completamente seguros de que tu hayas sido quien generó el campo de protección. Lo mejor es que descanses y te recuperes de todo. –Ginny se sentía mareada por todo lo que escuchaba, no entendía las razones para que ella pudiera haber hecho tanto daño, mucho menos entendía … un momento.

- Un momento Poppy, mi magia es nueva, prácticamente soy una squib, aún no puedo hacer levitar algo más pesado que una pluma, no puede generar un campo de protección tan fuerte y menos este árbol al que no recuerdo ni el nombre –Ginny miraba el gran manglar que se erigía en la enfermería –Lo hemos hablado, puedo hacer que algunas cosas exploten pero sólo cuando estoy enojada, pero no puedo haber hecho eso que me dices.

- Tienes razón una squib no puede hacer todo eso, pero tu mi niña distas mucho de serlo, ahora eres una bruja y no una bruja cualquiera, eres una bruja poderosa. –La cara de sorpresa de Ginny volvió a generar cambios en el manglar, algunas flores de pantano empezaron a salir por toda parte, dando paso a algunos frutos que empezaron a germinar, el manglar estaba en proceso de renovación, se hacía un poco más fuerte con el cambio de humor de Ginny. –No puedo asegurarte lo del campo de protección, pero sí lo de este manglar, eso mi niña lo has creado tu y si te das cuenta justo en este instante, está cambiando así como tu te estás preguntando si puede ser cierto lo que te he dicho. Mira bien a tu alrededor, ves las flores, hace unos instantes no estaban, ahora estamos llenas de estas hermosas flores.

- Entonces de verdad lo he generado yo.

- Si mi niña, tu magia ha hecho este manglar, creo que voy a soltar las cuerdas, ahora parecen inútiles –Poppy Pomfrey había visto muchos casos de magia accidental durante su larga trayectoria como sanadora en una escuela de magia y hechicería, siempre en niños pequeños y en algunos jóvenes mientras crecían, pero jamás había visto tanto poder renacer repentinamente en una joven de catorce años, ahora de quince y mucho menos con el poder que esta jovencita demostraba. Durante el verano había hablado con la niña y había visto el florecimiento de su magia y le gustaba lo que veía. –Has tenido muchos cambios, voy a prestarte algo para que observes –le acercó a la chica un espejo –quiero que te mires bien Ginny, eso también lo has hecho tu. –Ginny sintió pánico, no quería mirarse, tal vez ahora era un monstruo, igual de oscuro y feo que ese manglar oscuro, aunque a decir verdad ya no era tan feo, al menos ahora tenía flores.

- Mis tatuajes, dónde voy a poner mis piercing, mi cabello ¿qué sucedió conmigo? –Ginny se observaba al espejo, toda su apariencia de niña punk muggle, había desaparecido. Los tatuajes de sus brazos, de su torso, … tenía que mirarse mejor, quizás el tatuaje especial en el sitio que jamás tomaba el sol, ya no estaría … aunque con Poppy ahí lo mejor sería esperar –¡ya no tengo ninguna marca! Tampoco la cicatriz en aquel incidente. –ella sabía que no había sido un incidente con una cuchilla afilada sobre sus muñecas, ahora su piel lucía sin alguna seña, no había cicatrices de nada y su cabello, se distinguía perfectamente un solo color, los cuatro colores de cabello habían desaparecido dando paso al característico rojo Weasley de su familia, _rayos había pagado mucho por esas pinturas._

- Sí mi niña, no sólo has dejado salir magia hacia fuera tuyo, también dentro de ti.

- Esto es increíble Poppy, ¿además de maga también soy una metamorfaga?

- Tendríamos que hacer pruebas, mi niña, pero necesito que descanses para que podamos hacerte una revisión y unas comprobaciones.

- No creo que pueda dormir después de esto.

- Es necesario que lo hagas.

- Pero no ves que esto es un cambio radical en mi vida, Poppy ¿cómo pretendes …? –la alegación de Ginny quedó en silencio cuando vio desaparecer todas las flores del lugar de repente, su repentino enojo por la sugerencia de Poppy para que descansara había hecho un cambio automático en el manglar, volviendo a tornarse en el oscuro sitio que ella vio al despertar.

- Tus cambios de humor se reflejan en el manglar, Ginny. Es importante que descanses para que recuperes tus energías y podamos revisar más a fondo tu magia. ¿entiendes lo que te digo, mi niña?

- Sí Poppy, no quise hacer una rabieta, es sólo que esto es una put…, -miró a Poppy y con una simple sonrisa enmendó lo dicho –lo siento, muy interesante.

- Descansa mañana hablaremos con Minerva y el profesor Dumbledore, hallaremos una explicación racional para todo esto, ya lo verás.

- Gracias Poppy –no tardó en quedarse dormida, los acontecimientos que le relató la sanadora le daban vueltas en su cabeza pero el sueño estaba ganando camino.

El manglar que surgió en la enfermería al fin había cedido luego de que Ginny encontrara paz en su alterada vida, después de diez días de enfrentarse a un árbol gigante que se adueñó de toda la enfermería y de algunos pasillos a su alrededor, Poppy Pomfrey estaba embargada por un sentimiento agridulce, por un lado la joven bruja había aceptado su nuevo lado mágico, pero por otro lado no podía quedarse por más tiempo en el colegio Hogwarts, era preciso que estuviera lejos de ahí. Este sitio ya no era conveniente para ella, aún no sabía controlar su magia y al tener el poder que tenía se convertía en una bruja peligrosa no sólo para ella, sino también para los demás. Esa mañana en la reunión con el profesor Dumbledore y Minerva tomaron la decisión de enviarla lejos de Inglaterra, bajo el tutelaje de un muy viejo amigo del profesor, este mago ancestral se encargaría de enseñarle a la chica todo su potencial y cómo manejarlo, también estaba esta otra bruja antigua que la ayudaría a conocer algo de la magia Druida, aunque a ella Coventina. Ahora ella se encargaría de decírselo a Ginny, se sentía nerviosa por la acción, presentía que la chica no lo tomaría nada bien.

- Mi niña, ¿qué te pasó? –Ginny tenía sus brazos raspados y un pequeño corte en la cara. Muy posiblemente había sido arrastrada por algo pesado por una superficie áspera.

- Poppy, hoy aprendí algo extraordinario. Bueno, sé que realmente no lo es para ustedes y que es algo básico, pero ya sabes … me ha llevado tanto tiempo utilizar la varita que, hacer que una silla se acercara a mi, barriéndome del piso, me ha parecido algo espectacular.

- Sí es extraordinario, Ginny –se miró los pies, debía tomar aire para darse coraje, iba a extrañar a esa chica como a ningún otro estudiante en su larga vida como profesora de un colegio –Mi niña, hay algo importante que debo decirte –la tomó de la mano, sentándola en una silla para curar sus heridas –hemos decidido que debes continuar con tu vida ahora que te has vuelto mayor y que tienes magia. Hay un viejo hechicero muy amigo del profesor Dumbledore en América, él te está esperando para enseñarte todo eso que te hace falta por aprender y está la bruja …

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –los ojos de la chica se le aguaron.

- No, Ginny mira. En pocos días, cientos de muchachos y algunas chicas ingresaran a este lugar a tomar sus clases regulares, en el nivel de aprendizaje en el que estás, entrarías a primero junto a los niños de once años, no creo que sea algo que deseas hacer ¿o sí? –Ginny negó con su cabeza –y si te dejamos entrar a sexto año, el grado al cual perteneces por la edad, los demás te harían la vida realmente difícil. Y no queremos eso, yo no quiero eso para ti –se levantó de la silla, porque deseaba abrazar a esa chica y no dejarla ir, la curación estaba lista –terminé, en unas horas estarás totalmente bien. Mi niña, como te decía el hechicero está preparado para enseñarte, guiarte y protegerte mientras aprendes a controlarte. El entrenamiento tomará unos años, quizás más. Y la dama del lago te va a enseñar a buscar tu magia interna y a comunicarte con los elementales.

- ¡Un par de años! … ¡tengo que irme de nuevo! –Ginny empezó a pasear por el restaurado lugar –hace unos meses era lo más parecido a un muggle, de un momento para otro empecé a entender las plantas para luego salvar al mismísimo mal con un escudo protector tan poderoso que ni el mejor mago de todos podía traspasar, para casi matar a alguien de un solo golpe y luego hacer de este lugar un pantano, pero no había un final feliz, ahora que empiezo a entender un poco el asunto de moderar mi magia lo único que consigo es ser desterrada nuevamente. –sonrió con amargura –definitivamente la vida le encanta ensañarse conmigo.

- No lo tomes mal, mi niña. Esto es una oportunidad para ti, conocerás gente nueva, tendrás nuevas experiencias, vivirás una nueva vida.

- Sí Poppy, ya lo sé, esa es la historia de mi vida, pero cómo explicarte qué se siente tener que huir desde que tienes cinco, me lo he pasado huyendo de cada persona que quiere hacerme callar, enseñar, mandar ó lo que sea que se les ocurra. No, Poppy, no me siento mal, sólo estoy repitiendo mi propia historia otra vez. Pero sabes qué, esta vez va a ser diferente, legalmente soy una muggle mayor de edad, y como tal puedo vivir donde desee hacerlo y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Así que de ahora en adelante, lo haré. No más profesores, no más clases, no más amigos y no más magia. Esto sólo trae problemas y más problemas –se detuvo y se quedó mirando a Poppy con seguridad, se abrazó a ella –gracias Poppy, conocerte ha cambiado mi vida de una forma que aún no alcanzas a comprender.

- Ginny no renuncies a la magia, esto puede ser algo bueno para ti, eres una bruja poderosa, el profesor te lo ha dicho varias veces. Todos lo sabemos, hemos visto lo que puedes lograr.

- Dime Poppy y ¿para qué me sirve a mi la magia? Qué saco con tenerla si debo irme a otro lugar para aprender a controlarla, debo abandonarlas e irme, desde donde yo lo veo, mejor me quedo con los muggles hago mucho dinero y vivo la vida feliz. A mi me parece un muy buen plan.

- No, Ginny, no hables así, por favor. Dale una oportunidad a la idea del profesor Dumbledore, mira que él es un mago viejo y muy sabio.

- No me interesa la sabiduría de él, Poppy. Me interesa la amistad de ustedes dos, me interesa estar con Fred y George, reírme de Neville y aprender con Hermione, me hubiera encantado compartir mi tiempo con Sirius pero no estará más con nosotros porque se lo llevó la magia. Esa misma magia que ahora me separa de todo.

-& AD &-

Poppy la miró con tristeza, la chica tenía serias razones para pensar de esa forma y aún no confiaba en el profesor Dumbledore, como Minerva y ella lo hacían. Ahora tenía que dejarla marchar a un mundo hostil como el muggle, el profesor lo había predicho, antes de la charla les había dicho que la chica huiría a esconderse de su destino, pero que tarde o temprano volvería porque la magia dentro de ella se volvería muy complicada de manejar, sin auto control y en el mundo muggle, Ginny jamás lo encontraría. El profesor siempre tenía la razón en cuanto al carácter de las personas, él conocía el trasfondo del ser humano y muy pocas cosas le pasaban desapercibido. Ese era el adiós que deseaba fuese sólo un hasta pronto de su pequeña niña Weasley, no pudo evitar dejar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al despedirse de la jovencita.

- Profesor, necesito saber acerca de … -la voz de Harry desapareció, su director estaba acompañado de una chica hermosa, alguien a quien él no había visto antes y no supo por qué no fue capaz de articular palabras, no podía dejar de mirarla, sentía conocerla pero no estaba seguro. La chica le la sostuvo la mirada con algo de temor ¿sería acaso una chica muggle con quien hubiese estado involucrado? No era imposible una chica como ella sería muy difícil de olvidar.

- Perdón Albus, no queríamos interrumpir su reunión. –resumió James Potter, al ver la cara de que tenía su hijo.

- No te preocupes James, pasen siéntense, además llegas a tiempo mi reunión ya terminó.

- Hasta pronto jovencita, espero que todo mejore de ahora en adelante –La chica era distinta Dumbledore lo sabía, pero no quería un enfrentamiento entre Harry y la joven, aunque por la cara del chico, quizás no la reconociera como Ginevra Weasley; no dudaba que ella fuese el motivo por el cual Harry Potter estuviese en su oficina. Lo mejor era darle una salida digna y rápida a la joven.

- Así será señor, gracias por todo, siempre le estaré agradecida –Ginny se sentía incómoda, ahí se encontraba junto a James y Harry Potter, su último encuentro con el joven había acabado con el chico volando por los aires, eso sin contar que él la creía culpable por todo el asunto de la huida del mago oscuro, la forma en que Potter la miraba la inquietaba bastante, durante todo el verano se habían ignorado mutuamente, excepto el día de la batalla del callejón Diagon y no estaba dispuesta a recordar esos hechos, aún eran demasiado dolorosos. Dudó en irse tan sólo por un segundo, se devolvió y abrazó al director –de verdad le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi –luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, al marcharse posó su mirada en jefe de aurores esta sería la última vez que vería a ese hombre tan gentil y amable; luego observó al joven, ella sentía su intensa mirada y no recordaba haberlo visto mirarla de esa forma, aunque era incómodo, no era del todo molesto, quería dejar de verlo, pero se sentía enganchada a sus ojos –adiós y tengan un feliz día –despareció de la chimenea, ahora empezaba el viaje más interesante en la vida de Ginevra Weasley una muggle emancipada.

-& JP &-

James Potter estaba asombrado con lo que veía, esa chica había besado a Albus Dumbledore, el mejor mago del mundo, sentía tanto respeto por él que no creía que alguien pudiese besarlo, era algo así como una irreverencia, pero ahí no paraba el asunto al ver que la chica observaba a su hijo de forma acuciosa no pudo evitar observar al chico que con la boca abierta miraba con detenimiento cada movimiento de ella. Él sabía que su hijo tenía carisma para las mujeres y le encantaba pavonear su atractivo, pero verlo embobado observando a alguien, era algo nuevo. Entonces la chica le recordó a su Lily, el cabello rojo y esa alegría al caminar, a él también le sucedió lo mismo cuando Lily se cruzó en su vida, fue cuando recordó la maldición de los Potter, aparentemente las pelirrojas también serían la debilidad de su hijo.

- Cierra la boca Harry, que no se te noten los genes –Albus y James se unieron en una risa cómplice, aunque Harry no comprendía la risa burlesca de los dos mayores, pero intuía para dónde iba el asunto. El enojo que sentía al entrar a la oficina del director se había desvanecido totalmente al encontrar esa joven junto a Dumbledore, jamás la había visto, de eso estaba totalmente seguro; simplemente era hermosa, su piel, su cabello, especialmente sus ojos, eso ojos chocolate lo habían dejado sin voz.

- Parece ser que la maldición roja de los Potter, continúa, ¿no es así, James?

- Eso parece Albus, eso parece.

- ¿Y a qué debo el honor de su visita, James?

- Señor, venimos a preguntar por la chica Weasley. ¿sabe algo de ella?

- Esa pregunta me la hace el director de aurores, el miembro de la orden ó el padre de Harry Potter –como creía ellos no habían reconocido a la joven al salir, él tampoco se lo hubiera creído al contemplar el cambio físico de la chica, si de seguro no la habían reconocido. La joven punk había desaparecido dejando renacer una hermosa joven, impactando al joven Potter que aún no era capaz de articular palabra.

- Un poco de los tres señor. –miró de reojo a Harry que seguía ensimismado en sus asuntos.

- Al director de aurores le diría que no sé nada de ella, al miembro de la orden le diría que en su debido tiempo le contaré todo los hechos y al padre le puedo decir que me temo que se ha marchado.

- ¿Cómo que se ha marchado? –apuntó Harry, volviendo a la realidad. El enojo por la huida de la chica Weasley fue más fuerte que el deseo de saber el por qué aquella chica le había trastornado de esa manera.

- Ella ya no está en Inglaterra, se ha ido del país. –añadió Dumbledore en tono amable.

- Pero por qué la dejo ir, ella fue la que dejó escapar a ese miserable de Voldemort y tiene que pagar por todo. –La vehemencia en las palabras del chico no pasaron inadvertidas para Dumbledore, la señorita Weasley había tomado la decisión acertada, hubiese sido muy difícil que pudiera tener a esos dos chicos en una misma sala sin que el joven tratase de hechizarla.

- Haz silencio Harry –su padre lo tomó del brazo, lo que ayudó a que el muchacho calmara un poco su temperamento –siéntate y hablemos civilizadamente del asunto. ¿qué paso, Albus?

- Aún no estoy seguro de lo que sucedió aquel día, James. Pero tampoco la podía retener aquí, ella es una muggle emancipada.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con todo esto? –enfurruñó Harry.

- En la ley muggle, una persona emancipada tiene derecho sobre sí misma, es una mujer mayor de edad y puede decidir sobre su vida, mientras no se pruebe una enfermedad mental.

- Pero ella está loca, sólo hay que mirarla, toda llena de tatuajes, piercing ese horrible peinado y la forma en que habla, se viste … todo; ese comportamiento sólo se ve en personas enfermas mentales, además sólo una loca podría haber dejado ir a ese hij …

- Cuida tu lenguaje Harry, no permito que grites en esta oficina –James lucía furioso al ver el comportamiento de su hijo.

- Mira Harry, te aseguro que hice lo posible por retener a la chica, pero se salió de mis manos, es una joven muy inteligente y legalmente ella es una muggle, aunque para nosotros sea una squib. No podemos tener problemas legales con los muggle, tu lo entiendes claramente, eso lo hemos discutido varias veces después de que tu y tus amigos han ingresado al mundo no mágico en busca de diversión.

- Sí profesor lo hemos hablado –rayos el director tenía razón, ya lo habían discutido algunas veces, luego de que alguna fiesta con chicas no mágicas se hubiese salido de control con anterioridad –pero y no se podía haber hecho algo más, pues para retenerla, para hacerla hablar.

- Me temo que es imposible, Harry. Legalmente, no podía obligarla a mostrarme sus memorias para ser estudiadas, ni podía darle el suero de la verdad. Tratamos de utilizar otras formas de hacerla hablar, pero fue inútil.

- Pero señor … -fue interrumpido por la voz gentil pero tajante de su director.

- Me gustaría hablar con tu padre a solas, Harry. Debemos discutir algunos asuntos del ministerio que no debes oír, ¿nos permites? –era una forma sutil de finalizar el tema que lo había traído a Hogwarts en vacaciones y obviamente no le iban a dar ninguna otra razón de la joven Weasley, aquella mujer que ahora detestaba por los acontecimientos ocurridos en el callejón Diagon.

- Antes de que te marches Harry, ante tu padre solicito tu ayuda para esclarecer el asunto del callejón Diagon, me gustaría que compartieras conmigo la memoria de los hechos de la batalla con Lord Voldemort, es importante revisar las cosas, para ver si logramos algo que podamos utilizar para comprender el alcance de los hechos.

- Claro señor, lo haré. –Harry contestó observando la cara de aprobación de su padre.

- Aquí tienes el envase para tu memoria Harry, por favor deposítala y ve a dar una vuelta por el castillo, Hagrid estará feliz de hablar contigo –luego de que Harry depositara la memoria y se marchara Albus cambio su semblante.

- James le hablo ahora al miembro de la orden. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una explicación a los hechos del callejón Diagon y requiero tu experiencia. Ahora que tenemos la memoria de Harry me gustaría que los dos estudiáramos los hechos. Y James antes de que empecemos, nadie puede saber de esto, ni siquiera tu hijo. Mentí al decirle a Harry que la chica no había cooperado, tengo la memoria de los acontecimientos, está junto al recipiente que dejó Harry.

- Pero … -la pregunta se quedó en el aire, porque James nunca pudo formularla.

- Deja que este viejo mago, tenga otros secretos por ahora James, pero te aseguro que cuando tenga las respuestas tu serás el primero en saberlas. –Los dos magos estuvieron reunidos alrededor de una hora antes de llamar a Harry. Definitivamente, lo que habían observado sí era una forma portentosa de mostrar la magia, esa chica Weasley era fuerte, demasiado poderosa; si no tenía la ayuda requerida podría meterse en muchos problemas.

- No podemos dejarla ir Albus, esa chica puede ser un peligro para los muggles. Es posible que haya heredado el carácter de su madre y en arranque de ira acabe medio mundo.

- Tienes razón James, la tienes. Y como te dije antes, ella se fue, pero no se ha ido sola, tiene a su lado una joven bruja que la está asistiendo y le está enseñando las ventajas de pertenecer al mundo mágico.

- ¿Una niña cuidando a otra, Albus? No creo que esa sea la solución para este problema que se nos viene encima.

- No es sólo eso James, son dos mujeres obligadas a crecer muy rápido para poder sobrevivir en un mundo donde sólo hay hombres –miró la cara de James que aún no entendía lo que él deseaba decirle –esos hombres quieren tomar ventajas de ellas en muchas ocasiones con violencia James. Tu sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. –el ministerio y especialmente el grupo de aurores habían sido testigos de muchos problemas con magos que utilizaban la violencia física al buscar pareja debido a la ausencia de mujeres jóvenes en la comunidad, lo que había hecho aumentar la trata de mujeres sobretodo extranjeras en todo el Inglaterra mágico; este asunto era algo que iba en aumento con toda la gravedad que esto acarreaba.

- Lo sé, pero me dices que son dos jóvenes ¿cómo va a poder la otra, controlar la magia de esta chica, ha demostrado que su magia accidental es fuerte? ¿o acaso ella es tan poderosa como Ginevra Weasley?, no me digas que Hermione está involucrada en todo esto Albus, Harry no me lo perdonara si no se lo digo, ellos son los mejores amigos del mundo, son casi hermanos. Y Hermione es como una hija para mi.

- Espera James, no es la señorita Granger, es una joven hija de magos que tampoco murió como Ginny, vivía fuera de Inglaterra para esa época, cuando volvió su madre sintió la maldición de Voldemort crecer dentro de ella y trasfirió parte de sus poderes a su hija y la sacó del país, eso evitó que la joven muriera.

- Similar a lo que hizo Molly, sólo que todos pensamos que la niña había perdido por completo su magia. –James hablaba en voz alta, recordando la acción de Molly para con su pequeña hija de 4 años, permitiendo a su niña permanecer viva.

- Eso también estoy tratando de entenderlo James. –Albus se sentó después de estar deambulando de un lado para otro en su oficina.

- Pero eso no explica cómo esta otra bruja … -Albus no le había dicho aun detalles de la chica, no sabía ni su nombre.

- Luna, Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Hija de Xenophilus, Albus?

- Sí James, Luna ha vivido toda su vida en América, lo más lejos posible de Inglaterra, nunca ha vuelto a pisar suelo Inglés después de su marcha. Ella es especial James, puede ver algo que muy pocas personas pueden observar, ella observa la magia interna de las personas y es buena ayudando a calmar a la gente. Esa joven bruja es extraña debo admitirlo, pero muy lista. La señorita Weasley está ahora aprendiendo a ser una bruja con otra bruja de su edad. Y antes de que me digas que no es suficiente, te aseguro que hay otras personas que también están ayudando para que estas dos jóvenes no se metan en peligros innecesarios.

- Toda esta información es seria Albus, pero confío en que todo lo tenga bien planeado. Su accionar me ha demostrado una y otra vez su sabiduría y yo no soy quién para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Voy a buscar a mi hijo para irme Albus –al tomar la puerta para salir, le agregó a Albus –me tendrás al tanto de todo, verdad?

- James, te aseguro que la señorita Weasly y la señorita Lovegood darán mucho de qué hablar en el futuro y claro que te tendré informado, porque tu serás una de las personas que más se verá afectado por la presencia de estas dos señoritas.

- Si lo dice en ese tono señor, no me lo quiero ni imaginar. –James tenía dudas, pero era su más querido profesor, quien le había enseñado lo más importante en su vida y sobretodo lo había obligado a confiar en sus instintos.

- Ahora hay algo más grave de lo que quiero hablarte, James. Siempre te has reusado a entablar esta conversación conmigo, pero temo que de hoy no va a pasar –James se removió incómodo en el sillón –la profecía ha cumplido un ciclo y ahora es totalmente valedera su estudio. Todo se está cumpliendo y no la podemos seguir ignorando por más tiempo –Entonces James entendió, el profesor Dumbledore se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, su único hijo había sido el feliz ganador de una profecía de muerte y destrucción y él siempre se había negado a aceptarlo, pero conocía la maldita profecía al derecho y al revés y desde los acontecimientos del callejón Diagon, sabía que esta charla se daría tarde o temprano.

- Ya no lo puedo negar más Albus, así que soy todo oídos –Los dos se quedaron hablando durante varias horas, repasando los acontecimientos y buscando posibles salidas, era inevitable el momento del enfrentamiento entre Lord Voldemort y su hijo empezaba a acortarse y ahora sólo restaba preparar a Harry para ese instante.


	14. C14 Despacio se puede llegar lejos

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

**Aclaración 2**: Para no hacer una historia llena de muchos capítulos empiezo a añadir en este cuento, puntos de vista de varios personajes. Para este aparecen James Potter, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

**Aclaración 3**: Me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer a Tonks un poco más vieja que en el original, Remus y Tonks hacen una pareja muy linda desde mi punto de vista, así que para que no se pongan a hacer cuentas, sí Tonks es más jovencita que él y se llevan aproximadamente cinco años en esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>C14. Despacio se puede llegar lejos<strong>

-&JP&-

Desde niño el verano siempre había sido su época favorita del año, el sol siempre era el aliado de las mejores bromas que sus amigos y él le gastaban al mundo, pero este año sería distinto, porque había perdido a Sirius su gran compañero de casi toda la vida, juntos compartieron la casa de sus padres desde que canuto decidió abandonar a su familia en busca de la libertad y de decidir por su propia cuenta, tantas cosas juntos, sus primeras clases, las pilatunas, las amigas, las novias, las noches de luna llena con Remus, todo eso se iría para siempre porque su amigo ya no estaba junto a él.

Recordaba aun aquella tarde cuando se habían fugado del tedioso trabajo de ese verano junto a Sirius, Remus y Lily en busca de un mejor lugar para observar el eclipse solar de ese día, al fin y al cabo era luna llena y no sabían los efectos que tendría en Remus al estar en contacto con ella en medio de la tarde. Así que aunado al calor del verano, optaron por seguir cuidando a su amigo y Lily ni corta ni perezosa se unió a una buena causa, al fin y al cabo los estudios para sanadora podían esperar una tarde al menos. Ante cualquier reacción por el cambio de luna con Remus, James se encontraba listo para "raptar" a su esposa y dejar a Sirius con su amigo, aunque hubiesen pactado que Lily se fuera sola, él no iba a desaprovechar estar con su amada en una tarde como esa. El eclipse ocurrió y el cuerpo del hombre lobo sólo sintió unos fuertes deseos de comer carne así que se fue en busca de un sitio donde pudiera adquirirla, dejando a los otros al lado de un estanque en medio de un pequeño bosque a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo.

- Lily deja ya de mirar el sol a través de ese estanque, ven y disfruta la vista de las estrellas –bramó Sirius a Lily quien estaba lela observando el agua del pequeño estanque de agua.

- Déjame concentrarme Sirius que estoy viendo algo interesante.

- A ver ¿déjame mirar? –Sirius se acercó a Lily y empezó a observar el estanque; en un momento de descuido, James lo lanzó al agua, tomó a Lily desprevenida y se desapareció del lugar. Lily aun reía de ver a canuto cayendo, cuando se sintió aterrizar en una superficie muy suave en medio de un claro del bosque.

- Sirius reaccionará horrible cuando vea que hemos desaparecido en medio de la nada, James –Lily miraba con expectación a su esposo, mientras veía en sus bellos ojos cafés cariño y devoción. Él la besó con suavidad y entre dientes agregó.

- Me debía muchas más que esta, Lily. Se ha empeñado en hacerme la vida a cuadritos –la besó nuevamente –anda rodando el rumor que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, que me has vuelto un blando y sin sentido idiota porque sólo tengo ojos para ti, mi princesa.

- ¡Entonces estás enojado porque Sirius anda esparciendo rumores de ti! –Lily sintió sus ojos llenarse de la tristeza que su corazón sentía, llevaban casados algunos meses pero en ocasiones ella se sentía asaltada por las dudas, James había sido un Don Juan durante su estancia en el colegio y a un año de haber salido del colegio Hogwarts a él lo seguían persiguiendo las chicas de forma descarada. Ella sabía que debía confiar en su esposo, pero si era honesta consigo misma su esposo cumplía todas las condiciones que una mujer quisiera para un compañero, entonces ¿cómo culparlas de intentarlo siquiera?.

- ¡No! Al contrario, todo lo que dice Canuto es cierto, -él le sonrió con esa alegría que iluminaba sus ojos, haciéndola olvidar lo ocurrido –pero tengo una reputación que cuidar y por muy mi mejor amigo que sea, no tiene derecho a decir esas cosas. –ella se rió del comentario y lo besó con insistencia, pronto la repentina oscuridad en medio de la tarde de verano observó un par de enamorados demostrándose su amor. El eclipse había pasado hacía ya un buen rato cuando James y Lily retornaron al lugar donde habían dejado a Sirius y a Remus, los vieron acompañados por unas hermosas jovencitas, una de ellas tenía un color de cabello color fucsia que resaltaba por encima de cualquier cosa.

- ¡Hola, James! Mira te presento a Louise Stanford y a Nymphadora Tonks mi primita, por allá está mi tía Andrómeda y su esposo –la mano de Sirius apuntaba hacia un lugar lejano en el bosque donde una pareja de adultos se reían alegremente –y esta hermosa mujer, es nuestra amiga Lily quien le ha robado el corazón a nuestro James.

- Con que eres prima de Sirius, -James se acercó y besó a Nymphadora

- Sí y él sabe hasta la saciedad que odio que me llame por mi nombre completo, me puedes decir Tonks.

- Jamás nos había hablado de ti, -dijo Lily entretenida de ver a Remus observar a la chica.

- Mi madre Andrómeda se casó con un squib y fue automáticamente rechazada de la familia Black, vivimos al voltear la colina –la chica hablaba a borbotones -y nos pareció que el estanque era el mejor sitio para ver el eclipse y cuando volteamos a ver estaba el torpe de mi primo tratando de salir del agua y aquel muchacho estaba tirado en el piso riéndose, entonces entre Louise y mi persona lo ayudamos … a que no pudiera salir del estanque durante otro rato.

- Entonces entiendes a la perfección el humor de estos tres – La chica asintió, Lily la miró con expectación la chica parecía tener la edad de ellos, pero algo no encajaba en su fisonomía y no era su cabello color rosa encendido.

- Y el bello chico de bello cuerpo y con la mirada triste ¿qué tiene? –Lily observó a Remus que estaba sentado a un lado de James y Sirius mientras que ellos saltaban como niños demostrando el ritual de la lluvia a la amiga de Tonks –se ríe pero la mirada no se le llena de la alegría que expresa su rostro.

- Tiene algunos asuntos por resolver …

- Es muy guapo … ¿tiene novia?

- No –Lily observó a la chica aun con más insistencia –es un soltero empedernido. Los tres lo son

- Pero James Potter está casada contigo.

- Me refiero al otro amigo de ellos, se llama Peter pero no está aquí hoy.

- ¿Crees que la cara linda, acepte salir conmigo así yo sea más joven que él? –Lily la miró pero no le dijo nada –la verdad es que aún estoy en el colegio, tengo 16, pero él realmente me encanta.

- Tendrías que probar, Remus es alguien muy tranquilo y un excelente amigo.

- Pero yo no quiero que sea mi amigo

- Eso veo –rió Lily –eres una chica de armas tomar y pareces mayor de 16

- Es un pequeño truco –miró hacia otro lado y sus facciones cambiaron para convertirse en un espejo de su propia cara, Lily la miró con asombro –eres muy hermosa, no pude evitar hacerlo. Puedo imitar muchas cosas, pero tus ojos son únicos, el color es muy bello y me costaría mucho trabajo lograr imitarlo. Es algo que aún no puedo imitar con facilidad.

- Vaya es algo extraordinario, eres una metamorfamaga –la miró con fascinación –Las dos siguieron hablando un buen rato, antes de que Lily reparara en Louise, quien parecía encantada con Sirius –¿y tu amiga, sabe a qué se enfrenta con tu primo?

- Si, le advertí que mi primo las quiere a todas pero no se compromete con ninguna. Heredo algo de los Black después de todo.

- Nunca conocí a su familia, habla muy poco de ellos.

- Es una familia bastante desagradable y apoyan bastante a ese mago oscuro que lleva algún tiempo haciendo cosas tan feas.

- Eres muy joven para que te preocupes de eso, Tonks.

- No, Lily. Sé que mi primo y sus amigos estudian para aurores y que pertenecen a la Orden del Fénix, no me hagas esa cara, no soy de los malos, al contrario no veo la hora de salir del colegio para unirme a ustedes y luchar en contra de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- Lily ven –gritó Sirius desde donde se encontraba –ven y dile a la linda Louise que soy un hombre de palabra y jamás faltaría a ella.

- Aquí empezó, insiste en que lo cubra ante cualquier conquista nueva … como si yo pudiera ser cómplice de él –Lily y Tonks rieron y se acercaron a los chicos –Mira Louise, de Sirius te puedo decir que es impulsivo, un gran amigo, muy atractivo –miró a James y le sonrió – pero si crees que él te puede decir la verdad en algo, atente a las consecuencias.

- Lily te llamé para que me ayudaras, no para que me clavaras una estaca en mi atormentado corazón –Sirius sostenía dramáticamente su pecho como si de verdad hubiese sido atravesado por una.

- Pero tu no tienes corazón a la hora de dejar a las chicas con las que sales, primito –Tonks lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante –así que deja de hacerle creer a Louise que eres el príncipe azul y ponle más cuidado donde pones los pies. Justo en ese instante, un olor bastante desagradable inundó el lugar.

- Diablos, Sirius ¿dónde carajos metiste esa pata tuya, que hueles a porquería? –Remus gritó desde el otro lado del estanque, su olfato de lobo estaba a punto de hacerlo huir del lugar.

- Pisaste la flor del árbol de la sequedad –dijo Lily con risa –Sirius hay que irnos a San Mungo aunque me gustaría ver cómo tus piernas se empiezan a secar por la reacción, tal vez se te crezcan, no sé qué tipo de reacción tengas.

- Estás loca, Lily ¿cómo eres capaz de decirme esas cosas? Mis piernas … son demasiado fuertes y atléticas para que se vean deformadas por algo.

- No seas presumido, Sirius. Es sólo mi interés científico, nunca había visto que alguien fuera tan torpe como para parecerse encima de una de ellas, desde que tenía once y un nacido de muggles como yo pisó una, pero él tenía una justificación, en cambio tu …

- Deja de sermonearme, mujer. Mira que he cambiado de opinión ya no quiero ser el padrino de tu primer hijo, porque no podré aguantarte cuando mi ahijado se caiga de su escoba y tu me empieces a decir que lo deje así porque no habías visto una fractura antes y mientras yo me moriré de dolor al ver a mi ahijado tirado en el piso.

- No te comportes como niña, Sirius –Tonks se acercó a mirar la flor de la sequedad –está verde aún Lily, tal vez no tenga todos los efectos que dices.

- Es posible, Tonks. –tomó a Sirius de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde se encontraban las mantas y lo recostó –acuéstate ahí, no creo que quieras ir a San Mungo, la última vez que fuiste, creo que no saliste muy bien librado del lugar.

- No tengo la culpa que esas enfermeras no entendieran que soy un hombre libre.

- Hasta hace unos instantes estabas reclamándome porque no te seguía la cuerda y le decía a Louise que eras el hombre perfecto para ella.

- Soy el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, Lily. No te equivoques en eso. –Lily lo siguió examinando pero no pudo evitar reírse por los comentarios de su amigo.

- Te seguiré observando durante una hora, parece que no tendrás más remedio que quedarte acostado … no tomes nada y antes de que me digas algo, no Louise no te puede acompañar, este rato tendrás que pasarla tu solito.

- Entonces puedo hacer algo conmigo?

- No quiero pensar en qué implicaciones tienen tus palabras, Sirius. Así que dejémoslo así por ahora.

- Yo te quiero, Lily –la tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

- Yo te odio, especialmente cuando crees que con sonreírme voy a permitir que esa niña venga a hacerte compañía

- No me puedes culpar por intentarlo –Sirius sonrió con picardía

- Jamás te culparía de nada, Sirius –se levantó con cuidado de dejarlo abrigado y acomodado en el lugar –y yo también te quiero. Serás un gran padrino para mi hijo –lo dijo muy bajito para que nadie más escuchara –pero no lo volverás a escuchar de mi. Sirius rió muy fuerte y con alegría ante el comentario de su amiga.

La tarde terminó con entusiasmo, el padre de Tonks los acompañó y les enseñó a jugar póker, un juego muy divertido que pronto se volvió en una de sus excusas para reunirse cada semana en la casa de alguno de ellos, especialmente en Godric Hollow, el hogar que compartía con su amada esposa. Desde aquel día del eclipse Tonks y Remus fueron inseparables, la chica estaba decidida a conquistar a su amigo y lo logró después de mucha insistencia y una gran dosis de paciencia. Louise se enamoró perdidamente de Sirius y estuvieron juntos hasta durante bastante tiempo, pero unos meses antes de que Lily diera a luz a la pequeña Eileen tuvo que devolverse a su hogar por pedido de su padre, eso la salvó de perecer ante la maldición dejada por Lord Voldemort. Años después de los merodeadores sólo quedaban James y Remus. Louise vivía en Holanda, trabajaba para la orden del Fénix y siempre estaba pendiente de ellos. Ahora que Sirius había muerto tal vez las cosas fueran distintas y la chica se dejara ver por Inglaterra, aunque si lo pusieran a escoger prefería ir a visitar a su amiga a Holanda y sentir de nuevo a Canuto a su lado. Extrañaría a su amigo horrores, pero aún tenía a su hijo, a Remus y a William, tal vez siguieran solos los cuatro de ahora en adelante, claro que al ver a su hijo una semana atrás reaccionar como lo hizo ante la pequeña hija de Arthur, tal vez, había esperanza después de todo, así estuviera esa maldita profesía en el camino y sus amigos y su amada Lily ya no estuvieran junto a él.

-& HG &-

Tan sólo habían pasado unas semanas desde la batalla en el callejón Diagon, la muerte de Sirius Black y de Peter Pettigrew había dejado huellas difíciles de borrar, pero no sólo habían sido ellos dos quienes habían muerto mucha gente pereció en ese enfrentamiento, la mayoría de los muertos eran adultos de ambos bandos, jóvenes compañeros del colegio también habían sido muertos, la mayoría fueron enterrados sin conocer su procedencia, otros como Sirius, Petter y Cedric Diggory eran los más conocidos, los dos primeros por haber trabajado durante años en el ministerio y tratar de avisarle al mundo mágico del regreso de Lord Voldemort, el último porque se había convertido en el símbolo de la muerte por la apatía y la ignorancia total de los hechos por parte de un ministro Fudge enceguecido por el temor de afrontar la verdad y quererse adueñar de un puesto para el que no estaba debidamente preparado. El señor Amos Diggory llevaba dos semanas como nuevo ministro mágico del Reino Unido, era un hombre recorrido por dos guerras, con experiencia y aunque aún le dolía la muerte de su único hijo, había tomado las banderas de la renovación del ministerio.

Hermione recordaba a Cedric, era un año mayor que ellos, acaba de graduarse de Hogwarts y tenía un futuro asegurado por su talento, confianza y carisma. Era un chico muy atractivo, pero él sólo tenía ojos para su amada novia Cho Chang, una oriental que había venido desde Japón para estudiar en Inglaterra, puesto que su padre quería extender sus negocios con occidente y la chica sería el puente adecuado para ingresar. Sentía pesar por el padre de Cedric de la noche a la mañana se encontraba solo en la vida, sin el amor de su vida porque su esposa había muerto por la maldición y ahora tampoco sin su hijo. Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado había hecho demasiado daño en el mundo mágico, tantas muertes sin sentido, todo parecía sacado de una película muggle de horror, de esas que sus padres adoraban ver en cine.

- Herms –volteó a mirar y ahí estaba su querido novio, la tristeza aún se veía reflejada en su rostro, la muerte de Sirius también lo había afectado a él notoriamente. Porque no sólo era el padrino de su mejor amigo, era el compinche de todos los chicos, con él habían aprendido a deambular por el mundo muggle sin tantos problemas, excepto cuando llevaban a William, que de una u otra manera los involucraba en cuanto asunto raro existiera –quisiera que habláramos de algo importante, pero la biblioteca no es el sitio, ¿podemos ir a caminar, antes de que empiece a hacer frío y tengamos que guardarnos? –la chica asintió, recogió sus libros y los pergaminos, encogiéndolos los guardó en su maleta para irse con Ron. El lago lucía tranquilo e inmutable, ni siquiera el calamar gigante estaba por ahí, haciendo de las suyas. –Ha pasado algo extraño en mi familia, Hermione y necesito contártelo porque si no me voy a consumir con esta información.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron? Me estás asustando.

- No, es nada grave, eso creo. Pero es algo que me ha dejado pensando, Mira se trata de mi hermana menor.

- ¿Ginny? Ya saben dónde está, porque desde lo del callejón Diagon nadie la ha visto, sabes que Harry anda buscándola por todas partes, lo último que contó fue que se marchó del país, según Dumbledore.

- Así es, todos sabemos dónde está, Herms. Es precisamente de eso que quiero hablarte –se dejó caer en el suelo, entrelazó las manos y las estiró hasta cuando sonaron todos sus dedos, a ella le molestaba verlo hacer eso porque temía que se hiciera un daño en sus manos. Lo había leído en un libro de medicina muggle y le había tratado de explicar de cualquier forma a Ron que eso le hacía daño, pero él era un testarudo y no la escuchaba. Ron la miró y se acordó el enojo de ella al verlo estirar sus manos, así que le mandó una sonrisa y empezó a relatar –Mi hermana tenía magia cuando chiquita, yo tenía un vago recuerdo de una muñeca gigante persiguiéndome, pero siempre pensé que eran los gemelos quienes habían hechizado a la muñeca, pero ahora me vengo a enterar que fue Ginny quien lo hizo.

- Entonces ella perdió la magia en algún momento, esa debió haber sido la causa de su actitud rebelde Ron, te dije muchas veces que hablaras con ella, pero tu estabas decidido a que ella…

- Espera Herms, ni siquiera he empezado a contarte nada de lo que sé –ella calló y con una mano lo instó a proseguir –cuando el señor Potter asesinó a quien-tu-ya-sabes la primera vez y empezó lo del maleficio, las primeras en morir fueron las niñas pequeñas.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos Ron, por eso … -entonces saltó y lo miró con asombro –pero tu hermana acabas de decir que ella tenía magia, entonces ¿cómo pasó, por qué no murió? … mmm algo, muy grande y raro debió haber sucedido para que nada se supiera. Espera, quién más lo sabe, alguien más debe saber todo esto.

- Aguanta el rollo, Herms, cállate por una maldita vez en tu vida y déjame terminar.

- No tienes por qué ser grosero, Ron, yo sólo estaba haciendo algunas preguntas

- Siempre lo haces, empiezas a maquinar, una y otra cosa y no me dejas hablar, luego discutimos, peleamos y no quiero hacerlo –ella lo miró con pena –te quiero mucho Hermione, tu lo sabes. Admiro esa cabecita tan brillante que tienes, me siento orgulloso de que me hayas elegido como tu pareja, pero por una vez en tu vida, déjame hablar y no me interrumpas, a menos que sea importante –ella lo miró con picardía –y tampoco saques letreros con pergaminos como la última vez que tuvimos esta misma discusión, eso también distrae. –ella torció un poco la boca en frustración, entonces él la beso con ternura. –Bien, como te venía diciendo. Las niñas empezaban a morir, la hermanita de Harry ya había muerto para cuando Bellatrix Lestrange apareció con un ritual sacado de algún lado, diciendo que ella podía proteger a las niñas para que no murieran. Nadie, o mejor casi nadie le creyó, excepto por algunas mujeres, entre ellas una mujer que no recuerdo el nombre, Amelia Bones que era una importante miembro del Wizengamont, Alice Longbottom, Lily Potter y mi madre. Todas participaron y como resultado una niña que murió y Susane Bones y Ginny Potter perdieron sus poderes pero sobrevivieron. De otro lado mi madre sacrificó su núcleo mágico y la señora Potter hizo algo también que terminó matándola.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu madre y la madre de Harry se sacrificaron para evitar que Ginny muriera? –el chico asintió y su mirada se nubló, luchaba por no llorar y le estaba costando horrores lograrlo, después de todo se trataba de la muerte de su mamá, entonces él si tenía razón en estar resentido con Ginny porque de una forma u otra había perdido su madre por salvarle la vida. Ahora por si no tenían pocos problemas la mamá de Harry también había muerto por lo mismo, no quería pensar en la reacción de Harry cuando lo supiera, ya odiaba a Ginny por lo del callejón Diagon, ahora con esto, de seguro contrataba a un investigador muggle para que la encontrara y se haría cargo de ella.

- Mi madre nos dejó una carta, explicándonos el por qué tomó la decisión. Nos dijo que nos amaba y que tarde o temprano ella moriría, una muerte lenta y dolorosa mientras su núcleo mágico se acababa, agotándola hasta secarle la voluntad de vivir, ella no quería eso, nosotros tampoco hubiéramos querido que algo así pasase –suspiró con fuerza –cuando la señora Lestrange le propuso la idea, ella sabía que ofrecería su magia por las chicas y lo hizo de forma consciente, nos organizó a todos, dejó las cosas listas. Muchas veces admiré a mi padre por enseñarnos a hacernos cargos de nosotros de la forma en que lo hizo y ahora después de tantos años me vengo a enterar que fue mi madre quien dejó todo arreglado y organizado –al fin las lágrimas empezaron a caer con lentitud, caían en el césped con una dolorosa pesadez –admiro a mi madre, tanto amó a su hija que dio su vida por ella, pero mis hermanos me explicaron que no sólo lo hizo por Ginny, también por la comunidad mágica, tres niñas con futuro sobrevivirían y ellas ya eran mayores y no tenían escapatoria, pero las niñas eran una oportunidad, una forma de abofetear a quien-tu-sabes y de demostrarle que aunque quiso acabar con todos nosotros no lo logró. Un puñado de mujeres lograron hacer que dos niñas vencieran y vivieran para contar su hazaña, así perdieran su magia, podían ayudar a traer niños mágicos al mundo. Entiendes la importancia de eso ¿cierto Hermione? –la chica asintió, mientras lo veía llorar –porque nadie mejor que tu, eres inteligente y te das cuenta de lo importante de continuar la especie mágica del reino unido. Eres hija de muggles y sabes que la oportunidad de que nazcan niños mágicos es pequeña cuando un hombre mágico se une a un muggle, lo hemos visto en estos años, la población femenina es toda extranjera o viene de muggles como tu, y no quiero decir que eso esté mal, es sólo que hay muy pocas mujeres. Y para muchos hombres la vida se les pone de color de hormiga para conseguir compañía, tu me entiendes, ahora con mayor razón tener una esposa.

- Lo sé Ron, tu mismo me has ayudado a salvarme del acoso de los hombres en más de una ocasión.

- Exacto, Hermione. Eso es lo que entiendo ahora, entonces Susan Bones y Ginny son una esperanza, no porque ellas tengan que tener un montón de hijos para repoblar Inglaterra, eso no es el punto, es que existe la opción de la esperanza, que por muy negro que sea el futuro hay luz si se busca adecuadamente. Y gracias a mi madre y la señora Potter, eso existe.

- Ron, Susan Bones murió cuando quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado trató de venir por primera vez, el cobarde del Quirrell, la asesinó a ella y a toda su familia.

- Sí lo recuerdo, Herms. Bill me puso al tanto de todo eso, pero aún hay más, Herms –ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa –algo pasó el año pasado en primavera, justo cuando al fin quien-tu-sabes volvió a la vida, mi hermana, ella … ya no es squib, ha hecho magia, aun no la puede controlar pero es mágica.

- Quieres decir que el maleficio le quitó la magia y cuando quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado regresó, la magia de ella también

-¡Eh! … no lo había visto así, pero sí, tienes razón. Eso fue exactamente lo que debió haber sucedido.

- Entonces Harry, tiene razón y Ginny sí hizo magia. Ron –el chico asintió –y por supuesto que Dumbledore lo sabe, él siempre sabe todo primero. Entonces le mintió a Harry y al señor Potter, él sabía que Ginny hizo algo …

- Yo creo que el señor Potter lo debe saber, dudo que Dumbledore le ocultara una cosa como esa, al fin y al cabo está involucrada su esposa y él es el jefe de aurores. Además Sirius también era su amigo y él no hace preguntas una y otra vez, yo creo que él definitivamente sabe todo.

- Y sugieres que debemos agregarle otro problema más a Harry y decirle lo de su madre –Ron asintió –va a odiar más a tu hermana Ron.

- Él no tiene derecho a odiarla, Hermione. Según Charlie y Bill, Ginny convocó el escudo protector más fuerte que ellos han visto en su vida.

- Eso fue lo que impidió que todos hicieran magia, Ronald ¿te das cuenta de cuánto poder se necesita para hacer en ese escudo? Ni Dumbledore con todos sus años, y su poder podría hacerlo y tu hermana menor sí pudo.

- Parece que era el despertar mágico, eso dicen Bill y Charlie que la magia que no usó en años, brotó de repente y como resultado apareció el escudo.

- Peor todavía –no hagas esa cara –me refiero a que de una u otra forma, Ginny si evitó que Harry se encargara de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- Bill y Charlie dicen que ella evitó más muertes, en una reunión que sostuvieron mi padre y Dumbledore, este le aseguró que Ginny antes ayudó para que Harry utilizara la espada al ver que la magia no servía y que eso realmente fue lo que hizo que quien-tu-sabes huyera junto a los mortífagos.

- Sí y quién le hará ver eso a Harry, porque te aseguro que ni tu, ni yo seremos capaces de convencerlo de eso, él cree en la culpabilidad de Ginny y …

- Lo sé, Herms. Lo sé –el estómago de Ron empezó a gruñir –tanta charla me ha dado hambre Herms, volvamos al salón principal, tengo hambre. Amaba a Ronald Weasley, pero algo que nunca cambiaría es que comía como loco y eso jamás sería diferente.

En el gran salón se encontraban Neville, William y Draco disfrutando de una cena abundante, estaban charlando animadamente.

- ¿Dónde está, Harry? –preguntó Ron, mientras se sentaba y se servía algunas presas de pollo, patatas y cuanta comida encontró en la mesa.

- No ha querido comer hoy tampoco, está acostado en su cama y no he sido capaz de hacerlo mover de ahí –comentó William con tristeza –Neville y Draco ya desfilaron por su habitación y tampoco fueron capaz de hacerlo.

- Todo esto lleva mucho tiempo. –Hermione miraba con desagrado la forma en que Ron se atragantaba con comida –Él ya debería haber aceptado la muerte de Sirius ¿no creen?

- De alguna forma retorcida y por pocas veces en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo contigo Granger –Draco la miró como siempre lo hacía de forma burlona, no podía dejar su actitud Malfoy de ninguna forma –Potter, está mal y tiene que salir de esa maldita depresión. Y si nos consideramos sus amigos debemos hacerle ver que la vida continúa. Todos aquí conocemos la muerte de cerca, tal vez tu no Granger, tus papás todavía viven, pero el resto del mundo tiene por lo menos a su madre muerta, mi padre está muerto y tengo que aguantarme a Severus, el caso es que hemos vivido de tragedia en tragedia y no podemos dejar que nos venza. Y Harry está dejándose vencer.

- Lo veo y no lo creo –Neville habló –el mismísimo indiferente ante el mundo, hablando en forma filosófica –todos rieron

- Saben, hace falta el té –William estaba serio hablando –llamemos a Dobby y digámosle que nos traiga el té de la reconciliación, con eso dejamos a Harry y su amiguita Draco que hablen de sus sentimientos

- Querido Harry, suéltalo, déjalo ir … tu sabes que somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti … te amamos, confía y háblanos. Por favor

- Deja de ser payaso, William –Draco rugió con furia.

- Draco tiene razón, debemos hacer una intervención –afirmó Hermione con seguridad –supongo que no saben qué es una intervención, pues les explicaré lo que vamos a hacer. Debemos tener todo listo, para que Harry no salga huyendo como siempre lo hace cuando tratamos un tema espinoso para él.

A Hermione le había costado bastante esfuerzo explicarle a todos el significado, por ejemplo Ron creía que la intervención consistía en llevar a Harry al lugar, quitarle la varita y agarrarlo a golpes hasta que aceptara el dolor físico era peor que la muerte, entonces dejaría de extrañar a su padrino. De otra parte William pensaba que traerían a un montón de especialistas, los enfilarían uno tras otro y le darían la cátedra de qué significaba la muerte, Neville hizo incluso gráficos con un médico brujo, un curandero y un chamán todos unidos por un vínculo mágico de amor, haciendo cánticos extraños en lenguas nativas, llamando los muertos del más allá, para que aparecieran en el más acá. Draco simplemente se había sentado en un rincón y no decía absolutamente nada. Enseñarles el concepto de la intervención le había tomado varios días desde que ellos aceptaron ayudar a Harry, pero al fin lo había logrado.

- Harry, estamos aquí por entretención –Neville empezó con seriedad –queremos hacerte sentir mejor para eso es que vamos a entretenerte –Harry se sonrió con cansancio, estaba en la sala de requerimientos, no demorarían en salir chicas de un pastel o algo por el estilo. Ellos se preocupaban por él y se sentía halagado, pero no estaba de ánimos para compartir nada con desconocidos, se empezaba a levantar cuando Hermione intervino.

- Espera Harry, no es entretención es Intervención –corrigió Hermione –y no te vamos a entretener, vamos a ayudarte a que superes las cosas de …

- Sirius, verás debes de dejar de hacerte el dolido y superarlo de una vez –soltó Draco con rudeza

- No le puedes decir las cosas así –le gritó Hermione

- Debes ser más cauteloso –añadió William

- Si como el cuento del gato y la abuela que nos contó Hermione

- Cuál el que dice que se mató para luego explicarle que se subió al tejado y se fue muriendo lenta y dolorosamente –preguntó William y todos asintieron –no entiendo el chiste, de todas formas el bendito gato todavía se muere y qué más da si se explica lento o rápido todo es lo mismo.

- Pero la muerte no es agradable para unos y tienes que hacérsela fácil al contársela a otro –dijo Neville

- La muerte no es fácil para nadie, no he escuchado el primero que agradezca estar muerto –dijo Draco

- Estoy de acuerdo, ni Nick casi decapitado quien disfruta su estado fantasmal, recomienda la muerte como salida para algo

- ¿Cuándo hablaste de ese tema con él? –le preguntó Hermione a William

- Estaba pensando en volar uno de los baños del sótano, cerca de la clase de pociones, quería sacarle un ojo a Snape –miró a Draco con cara de apenado –lo siento Draco, pero ese tipo es un hijuep

- Un momento, esto es una intervención y parecen locos hablando de cosas sin sentido, tenemos que ayudar a Harry a superar el asunto de la muerte de su padrino, no podemos hablar como locos

- Hermione –Harry trató de hablar

- Un momento Harry, no se dan cuenta que están hablando como locos de cualquier tema y el asunto principal lo hemos olvidado

- Estoy de acuerdo con Herms –dijo Ron

- Tu siempre estás de acuerdo con ella, o alguna vez en tu vida la has contrariado enfrente de nosotros –replicó Draco

- No te metas Malfoy, que contigo no es el asunto, Hermione tiene razón porque me demoré bastante engañando a Harry, diciéndole que venía a hablar de mi hermana, para que ahora no sigamos el plan.

- Ron –trató de intervenir Harry

- Un momento Harry, espera termino –dijo Ron

- El plan es bueno y Herms les entregó el libreto, deberíamos seguirlo, nos hemos saltado las primeras cinco líneas, pero estas otras valen la pena, podemos empezar con las líneas de Neville, esas que dicen …

- El plan apesta, mira que estamos discutiendo sin cesar y no hemos empezado aún porque no todos estamos de acuerdo con lo que la Granger opina del asunto –Draco seguía hablando desde el sofá.

- Mira Draco, sé que no estás de acuerdo conmigo en prácticamente nada, pero déjame decirte que esto es algo serio y me guié por los mejores libros de sicología de nuestros tiempos –Hermione hizo aparecer más de diez libros, "_No te juzgo, te quiero ayudar"_, "_Crisis en la adicción a las pócimas", "Deshazte del hechizo y sé feliz", "Sueños para interpretar adicciones"_ y otra serie de libros que ella hizo desaparecer con rapidez –En cada libro hay una forma de mantener todo bajo control, hay que dejar hablar al afectado para que pueda exponer sus asuntos con facilidad.

- Al fin has dicho algo … –Harry sentía ganas de intervenir

- Lo encontré, gritó Ron. Miren en la página cuatro del manual de Herms, empieza con Neville y dice así "Harry eres un adicto al dolor, ¡despierta! Sirius murió" bla bla bla, yo creo que por ahí está bien que empecemos.

- Estás loco, Ron –William saltó de la silla –no podemos soltarle la bomba de la muerte del padrino así de sopetón, hay que hacerlo con calma.

- Estoy de acuerdo con William en eso, mejor volvamos al principio –dijo Neville, los demás aceptaron.

- Harry, estamos aquí por entretención –Neville empezó con seriedad.

- Si serás bruto Neville –rió con ganas Draco –que no es entretención es intervención

- Si eres tan inteligente hazlo tu, señor todo-lo-puedo, Malfoy –le replicó Neville

- Pues lo haría mejor que tu y con los ojos cerrados

- Sí, claro. Quiero ver cómo lees el libreto sin abrir tus ojos, cabeza hueca.

- A quién le dices cabeza hueca, cachetes de cerdo con patas flacas

- Pues a la estirada jirafa que no quiere saber nada de los muggles pero que se lo pasa detrás de cuanta rubia descolorida pasa por su vida.

- Al menos tengo encanto con las mujeres, la única mujer que te hace caso a ti es Sprout –se paró y cambio su voz tratando de imitar una charla entre Neville y la profesora de Herbología _¡Oh Neville , siii súbeme la planta de tu mano, por aquí, así Neville! ¡profesora, profesora mi planta se calienta y usted es la única que puede enfriarme, regálame algo de eso que lleva entre sus .._

- Es suficiente Draco, de esta no vas a salir vivo –Neville sacó su varita y le envió un hechizo agranda orejas a su oponente, en unos instantes las orejas de Draco competían con las de Dumbo por el tamaño, todos empezaron a reírse al ver a Draco tratar de moverse con las orejas colgándole por el piso.

- Aunque tenga orejas grandes, aún soy mejor mago que tu, aprendiz de florista –apuntó a Neville dándole de lleno con un conjuro que hacían desaparecer los dientes del contrincante, uno a uno se fueron cayendo los dientes dejando a un Neville desmueletado. Los demás se hicieron a un lado, cuando los dientes de Neville rodaron por todo el lugar, nadie quería tocarlos

- Ecuchifay –trató de gritar Neville, pero nada pasaba

- ¡Ja! Ves pedazo de idiota, nadie se mete con Malfoy –en ese instante sintió que las fuerzas no le daban para mover las orejas y sintió como el peso le ganaba cayendo lentamente de bruces contra el suelo. Sujetó la varita como si esta fuera a detener la caída, al verse perdido gritó –mieeeeeerdaaaa –entonces unos pájaros bastante grandes y con colores vistosos empezaron a revolotear el cielo, todos miraron hacia arriba pero rápidamente las ignoraron, porque Neville se tiraba al piso, riéndose al ver a Draco contra el piso, posiblemente tendría la nariz rota pero el ver las orejas desparramadas en el suelo era algo digno de una buena carcajada, los demás también se contagiaron y terminaron riendo.

- Draco levántate –William le tendió la mano, pero en ese instante algo húmedo cayó del cielo –este lo tocó y no le agradó la sensación –es … es … mierda.

Todos empezaron a correr como locos, buscaban un lugar donde esconderse porque los pájaros estaban haciendo de las suyas en el salón, en algunos minutos parecía una porqueriza digna de cientos de cerdos. Ron y Hermione estaban debajo de una sombrilla gigante que la chica había hecho aparecer, Neville dejó de buscar sus dientes para meterse dentro de la chimenea. William había abandonado a Draco para meterse debajo de una mesita de té que le protegía un poco de la inesperada y olorosa lluvia, Draco utilizó las orejas para protegerse todo el cuerpo. Hermione lanzó un hechizo desvanecedor y las aves se esfumaron en un santiamén, todos trataban de salir de donde estaban, entonces Hermione mandó un hechizo limpiador y las cochinadas de los pájaros empezaron a desaparecer lentamente, el olor no se iba, pero al menos desaparecía la suciedad del lugar. Todos se miraban sin decir palabra, hasta cuando repararon en alguien al fondo del salón, Harry Potter estaba petrificado, observando su cuerpo tatuado de cochinadas de pájaro por todo su cuerpo, la habían embarrado, literalmente, querían ayudar a su amigo y ahora lo tenían lleno de mierda por todas partes. Todos cerraron los ojos, Harry tenía su varita levantada, para ninguno era desconocido el poder del que se vanagloriaba, era bueno con la varita y tenía un buen repertorio de hechizos fuertes y dolorosos, como el _crece bello instantáneo, _crecía rapidísimo y no era precisamente el que estaba en los brazos, lo cual lo hacía aterrador después de tener que rasurarse totalmente aquellas partes que nunca tomaban el sol. También estaba _el encoge ropa interior, _la ropa de la víctima se encogía tres tallas y a veces hasta más, se necesitaba de un gran mago para deshacer el hechizo, sino debía esperar horas para que se acabara su efecto. Pero el que más le gustaba era simplemente aterrador, era uno en que las partes íntimas de la víctima se encogían pareciéndose a las de un bebé en el caso de los hombres y en el caso de las mujeres hasta Dolly Parton envidiaba el tamaño de los senos que alcanzaba. William salió de debajo de la mesita y empezó a gritar como un loco, él tenía la teoría que si se movía en zigzag para uno y otro lado, confundiría a Harry y entonces atacaría a alguien que estuviera quieto. No contó con que los demás habían escuchado su teoría y empezaron a correr como locos por el lugar gritando a todo pulmón un triste y lastimero ¡Ahhhhhhh!. Harry los miraba sin decir palabra, aún sostenía su varita en alto, veía como William tropezaba con Ron que quería ayudar a Hermione a levantarse, luego Neville empezaba a gritarles algo que nadie entendía porque como no tenía dientes no hablaba con claridad, Draco seguía en el piso tratando de recoger sus orejas para correr. Hermione al fin se pudo levantar sola porque Ron tenía agarrado a William por hacerlo caer, trató de dar un paso y se tropezó con las orejas de Draco, cayendo encima de él. Ron soltó a William y fue a rescatar a su novia, pero no contaba con que Neville se les acercó a decirles algo que parecía un regaño, Draco aprovechó y lo haló de su pierna lo que hizo resbalar y caer al lado, llevándose a Ron con él. William se paró al verlos a todos en el piso y empezó a reírse, entonces Ron tomó su varita y lo hizo volar por una extraña razón cayó encima de Neville. Todos estaban unos encima de otros. Y se escuchó lo impensado, una risa muy fuerte al fondo del salón, voltearon a mirar y Harry estaba riéndose a pierna suelta, se agarraba el estómago porque empezaba a dolerle de tanto reír, luego se tiró al piso porque las fuerzas no le ayudaban a sostenerse, al fin y al cabo llevaba varios días sin comer.

- Les dije la intervención era la solución –dijo Hermione con altivez.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y todos empezaron a reír, no pararon de hacerlo durante un buen tiempo. Hasta cuando decidieron que era tiempo de llevar a Draco y a Neville a la enfermería para volverlos a la normalidad. En tres días Neville tendría sus dientes en el puesto, las orejas de Draco sólo le llevó unas horas en tomar su tamaño original. Ron, Hermione y William tuvieron que asear la sala de requerimientos porque esta sala se negaba rotundamente a volverlos a dejar entrar. Y finalmente Harry volvió a reír, sus amigos habían logrado lo imposible ayudar a su amigo a superar las penas de la vida.

-& HP &-

Después de cuatro meses de colegio, y de cinco de la muerte de su padrino, ahora Harry Potter se encontraba tratando de poner a cinco hombres y a una novia mandona de acuerdo en escoger el lugar apropiado para vivir, para cuando salieran de estudiar. Adoraba a sus amigos, sin excepción pero en ese momento deseaba tener el suficiente dinero para encontrar un apartamento para él solo; al fin era mayor de edad, en menos de cinco meses saldría graduado de la escuela Hogwarts de hechicería, llevaba una buena relación con su padre, siempre habían sido muy unidos, sobre todo ahora que Sirius se había marchado, desde la muerte de su madre vivían los tres en la mansión Potter en Godrics Hollow y la partida inesperada de su padrino todavía le dolía. Algunas noches las pasaba en blanco porque las pesadillas rondaban su cabeza y no le permitían cerrar los ojos cuando gritaba con la boca amarga y seca, viendo una y otra vez como Sirius caía sin vida. Odiaba a Lord Voldemort con todo su corazón, era un mago que lo único que había hecho era crear un mundo horrible, no sólo para él, sino para todos los suyos, de niño le había quitado a su madre, a su hermanita, y a las mamás de todos sus amigos y después de diez años retornó sólo para llevarse a su padrino y a otras personas. Claro que odiaba a Lord Voldemort, quería hacer lo posible por encontrarse con él de frente y matarlo de forma lenta y dolorosa, pero el muy perro seguro había muerto y no se dejaría ver hasta que el próximo pacto con el diablo lo devolviera a la vida, porque su padre lo había matado años atrás y el maldito había vuelto a vivir, como si nada hubiese pasado. El grandísimo hijo de puta, estuvo vivito y coleando y siguió matando gente y el condenado ministerio no había hecho nada por detenerlo, incluso su padre perdió el trabajo por decir que el maldito estaba vivo. Se requirió más de mil personas muertas en una tarde para que el inepto ministerio aceptara que el condenado mago había regresado, ahora lo encabezaba otro mago, su hijo había muerto en la batalla del callejón Diagon y su muerte era algo así como un símbolo de la juventud perdida y era un mártir de la guerra, Amos Diggory sería un buen ministro, pero era un político después de todo, incluso había restaurado a su padre en su puesto en el ministerio.

Harry esperaba ver a Lord Voldemort pronto, de eso estaba seguro, él lo había herido con una espada y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que permaneciera muerto por el resto de su vida, sabía que pronto volvería y con fuerzas renovadas; pero ahora sería diferente su padre le brindaba apoyo para entrenar y estar preparado para el nuevo retorno, llevaba un régimen de entrenamiento fuerte, cada día se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana y corría cinco kilómetros alrededor del pueblo, un maestro de artes marciales japonés le estaba enseñando a él y a Ron las técnicas de ese deporte, Snape le enseñaba a Draco y a Neville el arte de las pociones, la profesora Sprout y Madame Pomfrey le enseñaban a William y a Neville biología y nociones de medicina respectivamente. Hermione aprendía con Flitwick el arte de los encantamientos. Cada uno se estaba preparando en las artes que mejor dominaban. Por su parte él también se entrenaba junto a su padre y Remus en dominar en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Cuando salieran del colegio cada uno tomaría arte y parte en la guerra, algunos tenían todo listo para ingresar a puestos estratégicos en el ministerio de magia, otros en el colegio de Hogwarts como asistentes, el enemigo podía entrar por cualquier parte y ellos seis se encargarían de abarcar la mayor área posible. El colegio siempre tenía chicos entrando y saliendo, prácticamente quien quería ser alguien en Inglaterra estudiaba en el colegio Hogwarts y a los profesores y a Dumbledore les quedaba muy difícil observar a los muchachos, para eso entraría Neville como asistente a Sprout en herbología, además a William aún le faltaban dos años más de colegio; lo ideal hubiese sido que él entrara como asistente en la clase de Defensa con tra las artes oscuras, pero sería muy sospechoso al ser hijo de quien era que sólo aceptara un puesto de asistente en el colegio. Hermione trabajaría como asistente del presidente del departamento de leyes mágicas. Ron empezaría su entrenamiento como auror, era un mago muy capaz y tenía una habilidad innata para organizar estrategias contra los mortífagos, años de experiencia en el ajedrez lo habían pulido para enfrentarse a los adversarios más listos. Por su parte Draco tenía un puesto asegurado en el ministerio de relaciones exteriores con muggles, era irónico porque su familia había odiado por años a los muggles y ahora su hijo se encargaría de prestar sus servicios en ese ministerio.

Y él estaría en la oficina de Asuntos exteriores, la antigua oficina de su padrino. Su padre quería a alguien ahí para saber lo que ocurría en el resto del mundo, porque cabía la posibilidad que Voldemort volviera primero en el extranjero y para ingresar luego a Inglaterra. Igual que como había hecho con Quirrell años atrás. Ese puesto era importante, tal vez uno de los más cruciales, porque tendría contacto con gente mágica de todo el planeta, saldría a representar al Reino Unido por el planeta entero, en algunos años estaría viajando casi todo el tiempo, igual que su padrino. Había días como ese que soñaba con que su padrino entrara por la puerta y lo invitara a conocer niñas, o a jugar Quiditch junto a magos de todo el mundo, siempre tenía los mejores puestos en el campeonato profesional de Quiditch, todo aquel quien conocía a Sirius Black lo amaba o lo odiaba, no habían términos medios con él y Harry Potter amaba a su padrino con toda su alma, después de meses de ausencia le dolía no tenerlo junto a él, pero al fin aceptaba que era inevitable y no lo volvería a ver jamás, aunque siempre lo llevara en su memoria.

- Por siempre, Sirius. Por siempre estarás conmigo –un pequeño pergamino voló hacia el lago donde se encontraba ese instante, había escrito las palabras más duras … le llevo mucho tiempo escribir en ese pergamino encantado que Hermione le consiguió no sé de dónde. Pero le daba razón a su amiga, ahora se sentía mejor, el encantamiento para despejar el pensamiento de cosas dolorosas había resultado, debió costarle una fortuna a esa chica, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez era una de esas basuras de sicoanálisis muggle que ella conocía. Aun recordaba la vez de la sala de requerimientos, a un Neville sin dientes y a Draco cono orejas de Dumbo. El caso era que había resultado y por primera vez en muchos meses quería ir a comer una suculenta comida para luego descansar, dejaría de lamentarse por la muerte de su padrino y enfrentaría la vida con valor como un buen heredero de Godric Griffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.** Lamento haberme demorado, es que tengo un nuevo trabajo y no tengo tanto tiempo disponible como antes. Sólo pido una cosa por favor dejen reviews ... porque ese es el alimento de quien trata de escribir, saber qué piensan sus lectores.


	15. C15 El viaje de nuestra vida

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración2.**_ Este capítulo empieza un mes después de los hechos del callejón Diagon, lo hice así para no mezclar los personajes. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>C15. El viaje de nuestra vida<strong>

-& GW &-

Los pasteles en el Restaurante Le Café Procopio en París eran un placer que cualquiera debería regalarse al menos una vez en la vida, el sitio era muy conocido en París, su decoración guardaba algo de historia con un poco de modernidad, había sido fundado en el siglo XVII y muchas figuras históricas habían disfrutado de la vida en ese lugar. Era el lugar favorito de Ginny en todo París, le traía muchos recuerdos de sus escapadas en los años de colegio, ahora se encontraba esperando a una joven bruja venida de América dado que Albus Dumbledore había hecho arreglos para el encuentro en ese restaurante; era clara la intención del viejo para que ella volviese al redil del mundo mágico, sólo que el mago no contaba con el creciente rencor sentido por la joven, acercarse a Inglaterra había sido un total fracaso y por ahora no estaba interesada en el asunto de retornar. Le daría una oportunidad a la chica, no sobraba conocer a otra persona joven, porque últimamente sólo tenía trato con ancianos y eso la estaba aburriendo, cabía la posibilidad de llevarse bien con alguien joven, excepto por Neville, ella no tenía ningún amigo en el mundo mágico que tuviera menos de veinte.

- Ginevra Weasley ¿verdad? –alcanzó la mano y una sonrisa se dibujó en una hermosa joven rubia de ojos azules y de una piel blanca –mi nombre es Luna Lovegood y estoy aquí para hacerte cambiar de parecer –Ginny no pudo evitar reírse, definitivamente esta chica era directa y si siempre hacía ese tipo de comentarios, sí sería buena compañía.

- Hola Luna, me alegra tu optimismo, hace falta en este mundo tan arrastrado en el que vivimos ¿no?

- Claro Ginny, puedo llamarte así ¿verdad? –y sin esperar respuesta continuó –el profesor Dumbledore me ha puesto al corriente de tu vida y déjame decirte que si en algún momento me quejé de la mía, la tuya no ha sido nada fácil –la chica no se iba con rodeos, para variar era refrescante conocer a alguien a quien no tenía que ocultarle las cosas.

- Pero aquí estamos, dando la batalla.

- Dejé de dar batallas hace rato Ginny, ahora simplemente me dispongo a disfrutar de la vida tal y como viene.

- Es una interesante forma de pensar Luna, te aseguro que la tendré en cuenta de ahora en adelante.

- Sé que lo harás, puedo verlo en tu aura Ginny, puedo ver tu dolor, tu coraje y tu poder. –la observaba con atención, de arriba abajo, tal vez con otra persona Ginny se hubiese sentido incómoda, pero por alguna razón esta chica le inspiraba bastante confianza –he visto varios magos y brujas Ginny, pero el color de tu aura es diferente, tiene algo distinto, no sé cómo explicarme. Y eso me gusta, eres un reto para mi, me encanta estudiar las auras y la tuya promete ser la más interesante de todas, después de la de Dumbledore, claro está. Hay por Merlín, mira a ese guapo semi-dios que acaba de entrar –Ginny volteó ante tanto halago de la joven bruja, el hombre que había ingresado al lugar estaba elegantemente vestido, se notaba de lejos que era ropa de diseñador y por su corte de cabello y todo lo demás, parecía sacado de una portada de revista de modas.

- Vaya con uno así junto a mi, no me importaría tener una escapadita esta noche –rieron con desparpajo, parecían dos adolescentes después de una gran travesura, bueno realmente eran aún unas adolescentes, ella acababa de cumplir quince años, al igual que su nueva amiga, Ginny estaba fascinada con la chica, definitivamente con ella no se iba a aburrir. Después de alguna charla informal sobre sus vidas, Luna se acercó al muchacho de portada de revista y lo invitó a la mesa que ellas compartían.

- André te presento a mi vieja amiga Molly Weasley –el chico sonrió al ver a la joven, tomó su mano y la apretó con vigor e interés, Ginny no pudo hacer nada más sino sonreír ante el bello ejemplar masculino que tenía enfrente, pronto la atracción entre los dos se hizo evidente. No tardaron mucho tiempo en ir deambulando los tres por las calles de París, divirtiéndose como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

- ¿Por qué me nombraste como Molly, Luna?

- Tu eres Molly la muggle y Ginny la mágica, así será de ahora en adelante –las dos se miraron y rieron, estaban caminando por el puente Pont Neuf, viendo el río Sena pasar, junto a un joven que parecía un viejo amigo de las dos, y ellas dos viejas conocidas de siempre. Nadie había preparado a Ginny para esa situación, conocer a alguien de su edad y compartir una vida sin obligaciones ni represiones sería algo muy interesante por vivir.

Un mes había pasado desde su marcha de Escocia, con Luna habían conocido buena parte de París y de Montecarlo, André era un chico guapo, adinerado y les mostraba las ventajas de ser un muggle de clase alta en la sociedad Francesa. Ellas no querían aprovecharse del muchacho, jamás había sido su intención pero el chico no tenía problema en llevarlas a cuanta fiesta, juego y entretención muggle existiera. Luna había vivido toda su vida entre México, Perú y Estados Unidos. El viejo mundo como ella lo llamaba era fascinante en muchas formas, sin embargo se había encargado de demostrarle día a día a Ginny las ventajas de utilizar la magia, con su varita le enseñó a arreglar su cuarto sin preocupaciones, a vestirse con rapidez, a maquillarse sin necesidad de pasar horas y horas en un espejo. Cosas tontas y sin importancia para un mago con años de experiencia, pero trascendentales para una chica de 16 años prendada de un bello joven francés. La joven Weasley tenía un carácter impulsivo y había logrado conquistar el corazón de André casi al instante de conocerse, aunque no tenía la magnitud de un noviazgo, faltaba poco para que al menos por parte de él, la situación de los dos se volviera más formal.

- Si sigues cambiándote de peinado, tu cabello se va a arruinar Molly –Luna estaba cansada de ver a la chica cambiarse cada cinco minutos de peinado.

- Luna deja de criticarme y ayúdame a decidir. –estaba a punto de hacer una pataleta, la varita que Luna le había prestado le permitía hacer hechizos simples y eso le encantaba, no se cansaba aún de cambiar su apariencia, aún recordaba el primer día que había sido capaz de mover su ropa de un lado a otro, recordaba cómo la tiraba para luego alcanzarla a su voluntad.

- De cualquier forma en que te arregles el cabello te vas a ver bien, además dudo que dures con el peinado por más de un rato; André se ha vuelto muy entusiasta contigo y últimamente vuelves toda despeinada –no pudo dejar de reírse al recordar la apariencia de Molly el día anterior después de una escapada de los dos en el baile de alguna beneficencia a la que habían acudido.

- Pero quiero que me vea bonita, Luna

- Créeme él siempre te ve hermosa, si sus ojos relampaguean apenas te ve.

- Sí pero hoy es diferente, van a estar todos sus amigos y es posible que también esté su hermana, quiero causar buena impresión. –Luna se acercó, aún Molly tenía un corazón vulnerable por la vida que había llevado, debía mantener la confianza que habían compartido en esos meses.

- Ese peinado que tienes es sobrio, elegante y juvenil; resalta tu belleza –la tomó de los hombros y la hizo mirarla a la cara –Molly eres una chica hermosa, dulce, encantadora. Sabes cómo tratar a estos muggles a la perfección, por favor no te preocupes por nada, además por si algo sale mal ahora tienes magia dentro de ti –le besó la mejilla –anda vámonos que ya deben estar esperándonos.

Así eran los días en la vida de las chicas durante los últimos meses en Francia, de un lado para otro, los hermanos André y Marc Crousillat estaban empeñados en crear un proyecto turístico de aventura y de paso ampliar los negocios de la familia; la misión conocer todos los hoteles que brindaran paquetes de viaje a turistas de todo el mundo. Molly y Luna eran unas buenas y entusiastas jóvenes que les ayudaban a decidir sobre los lugares que visitaban.

En esta época del año, los hermanos Crousillat se encontraban en el lugar apropiado para iniciar el proyecto _Coup de monde_ (Dale una patada al mundo), los dos rondaban esta idea desde hacía mucho tiempo cuando aún estudiaban en el colegio, contaban con el apoyo de su familia para el desarrollo de su primer gran proyecto. Los dos jóvenes conocían a los chicos de su edad y estaban empeñados en sacar su proyecto turístico adelante, el sitio era la pequeña Gavarnie muy cerca de los Pirineos en límites con España, lo primero que les había gustado a los Crousillat era la Estación de esquí de Gavarnie-Gèdre, así como los distintos sitios turísticos como el Parque de los Pirineos, Le Brèche de Roland (La brecha de Rolando), Le Cirque Gavarnie y la hermosa cascada del lugar. La zona contaba con antiguos caminos para practicar caminatas y ciclo montañismo, este lugar era conocido mundialmente como ruta alterna del camino de Santiago, ese que lleva a los peregrinos por Lourdes y otras localidades hasta llegar a la ciudad Española de Santiago de Compostella.

El hotel Le Taillon era uno de los puntos de llegada de las estaciones de esquí en la región y era el sitio perfecto para los planes de la familia Crousillat y ahí se encontraban justo en ese momento, Ginny y Luna, disfrutando de la maravillosa vista desde el hotel en espera del novio de la pelirroja quien las llevaría a conocer la región, después de más de seis meses juntos, la relación de Ginny y André se iba fortaleciendo y la joven se sentía más a gusto en el mundo muggle que en el mundo mágico, de otro lado Luna empezaba a gustarle los viajes y las sensaciones del mundo sin magia que ella desconocía por completo, las dos estaban fascinadas con la forma de vida que habían llevado en esos meses, todo había estado lleno de lujos, viajes, paseos, visitas a lugares famosos, entradas a los sitios de moda de todo Francia y Mónaco. La familia Crousillat eran viejos conocidos del mundo de la hotelería y turismo, situación que hacía más fácil vivir de lado en lado sin tener que invertir nada de dinero, cosa que le encantaba a Ginny, pues aunque tenía cómo vivir perfectamente ella, no quería gastarse su dinero en paseos, ella sabía que si se lo gastaba todo en diversión muy pronto se quedaría sin nada para vivir la vida cómoda que deseaba.

- ¿Ginny, crees que esta ropa me hace ver gorda? –Ginny se acomodaba su recién peinado cabello rubio, bajo la gorra que le ayudaba a resguardarse del frío de final de invierno, observó a Luna salir al balcón con vista a las montañas donde ella se encontraba, Luna también tenía un nuevo arreglo en su cabello y su antiguo rubio platinado era ahora un lacio cabello lleno de mechones de varios colores en tonos cafés, resaltando su piel blanca y sus bellos ojos azules, estaba ataviada con el más extraño traje mágico que ella hubiese visto, lleno de símbolos parecidos a las runas y de colores amarillos y verdes chinches que la hacían ver más pálida aún. Ni siquiera los ojos azules soñadores de su amiga se podían ver con claridad, bajo tanto brillo de su atuendo.

- Creí que no ibas a volverme a llamar por mi nombre –su amiga ni siquiera la observó –no puedes ponerte esa túnica es muy mágica, de seguro tiene algún encanto térmico ¿verdad? –Luna asintió –no te ves gorda Luna, y desde cuándo te interesa verte gorda, jamás te has sentido presionada por ninguna de esas tonterías. –Luna seguía con su acostumbrada cara de ensoñación –además vamos a ir a esquiar y sé que es tu primera vez, pero lo mejor es que uses pantalones, los trajes encima de tu cama los dejé para eso, es mejor que te vistas con esa ropa y yo te alcanzo en unos minutos.

- Está bien, me pondré esa horrible ropa inflada me hace ver como un copo de crispeta con dulces de colores encima –se acercó a la puerta del cuarto que compartían y agregó –No voy a ir contigo hoy a tu excursión con André, me quedaré aquí tratando de empezar mi vida y sabes bien que utilizo tu segundo nombre porque estamos en nuestra fase muggle, tu nombre mágico es Ginny –Ginny asintió pero al cabo de unos minutos se volteó a buscar a su amiga.

- Un momento ¿Cómo es eso de empezar tu vida?

- Ginny, hoy en la mañana conocí al hombre de mis sueños. –la cara de incredulidad de Ginny no se hizo esperar, pero Luna continuó con su cuento como si no la hubiese visto –he soñado miles de veces con él, se me ha presentado mientras duermo e incluso he estado en situaciones románticas con él –se rió con picardía –en mis sueños, ¡tu me entiendes!.

- No, no te entiendo, ¿me dices que acabas de conocer a un hombre, que resulta ser el amor de tu vida porque has tenido sexo con él en tus sueños?, ¿sabes lo loco que suena todo eso?, incluso para alguien con magia, es más ni siquiera alguien como tu, que me tienes acostumbrada a cuanta cosa rara y extraña –Ginny se plantó de frente con el ceño fruncido, no creía en el amor a primera vista y mucho menos que Luna lo creyese el amor de su vida tan solo con mirarse a la cara, ella había sentido atracción por muchas personas, pero el cuento de la media naranja, siempre le había sonado a cuento chino –No te puedes encaprichar con un hombre, acabándolo de conocer.

- Dime Ginny, y ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo con André?, lo acababas de conocer y en unos cuantos días ya eran novios, hemos viajado por toda Francia con él, sé que lo hacen como conejos por todas partes y ¿ahora te montas de cínica a decirme que el amor no existe?

- No es lo mismo, Luna. La relación con André es pasajera, él y yo lo sabemos, somos jóvenes y queremos gozar la vida.

- Eres una bruja egoísta, no me hagas esa cara, porque eso que haces con las plantas es ser bruja y yo creo que André si está realmente enamorado de ti y tu le vas a romper su corazón en mil pedazos cuando se entere que tu lo ves como diversión.

- Él y yo lo hemos hablado algunas veces y estamos bien así. Él sabe que así son las cosas, compañía, diversión y nada más.

- Mira Ginny este hombre que conocí hoy, realmente me interesa hablamos algunos momentos en el lobby del hotel, está acompañado por otros tres amigos suyos, todos son ingleses y están en busca de pasar un buen fin de semana, antes de retornar a sus obligaciones, uno de ellos se va a casar pronto y es algo así como una despedida de soltero –se acercó a su amiga que lucía el mismo color de cabello que ella, la tomó de la cara y la hizo mirarla a los ojos –Lo nuestro ha sido amor a primera vista y no te atrevas a reírte, porque aunque eres mi amiga no te voy a permitir que me juzgues, sobre todo tu que sigues jugando con los sentimientos de André –tomó la chaqueta que su amiga le tenía lista encima de la cama y se alistó para salir del cuarto –el mundo muggle es fantástico junto a André y su familia, Ginny; sólo que tu y yo debemos emprender un camino distinto y nos llegó el momento de hacerlo y mejor antes de que André se ilusione más contigo y de verdad lo puedas lastimar al rechazarlo –se disponía a salir pero no pudo reprimir lo que conocía desde días atrás –una última cosa, prepárate porque el día de hoy te deparan grandes sorpresas –Luna salió hacia el lobby del pequeño hotel, mientras tanto Ginny se acercó de nuevo al balcón a pensar en las palabras de su amiga.

La noche estaba empezando a caer y la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, las dos jóvenes se encontraban al lado de la chimenea del hotel acompañadas por el ahora feliz enamorado de Luna, un Inglés que aparentaba unos treinta años pero tenía la vitalidad de un joven de la edad de ellas, su nombre era Frank y desconocía totalmente el idioma, razón por la cual las dos chicas se habían encargado de mostrarle lo poco que ellas conocían el lugar. Después de algunas horas de paseo tuvieron que regresar al hotel, pues una amenaza de tormenta los obligaba a buscar refugio en la comodidad de un lugar con calefacción, el cielo parecía bastante oscuro y el viento empezaba a golpear las ventanas de forma realmente fuerte, el alumbrado público empezaba a perder su estabilidad, lo que hizo que los pocos clientes del lugar se agolparan alrededor de la calidez de la chimenea. André se había escusado en la mañana porque tenía que ir a otros sitios y no podían ir a esquiar.

La tormenta arreció y los amigos de Frank hicieron aparición en la sala de entretenimiento del hotel, Luna no pudo evitar hacerle ver a su amiga lo bien que se veían los ingleses amigos de su novio. Eran galantes, atentos y de ese tipo de personas con quien se podía hablar de todo cuanto se les antojara, sino fuera por su apariencia física, Luna hubiera jurado que los hombres tendrían su misma edad o a lo sumo un par de años más que ellas. Rodolphus tenía el cabello café, ojos azules muy claros y expresivos, una pequeña cicatriz le adornaba una mejilla y le daba un toque de chico malo, que junto a la incipiente barba lo hacían ver realmente atractivo. El otro amigo de Frank, se llamaba James, tenía un encanto particular su cabello largo y negro lo tenía amarrado en una bella coleta, su piel era bastante morena resaltando el color de sus ojos negros, por algunos minutos el que parecía más joven de los cuatro, un rubio de ojos azules se fue detrás de una bella mujer en el lobby del hotel, pero eso no amilanó a todos para entablar una amena charla, acerca de todo y de nada; al cabo de un rato parecían amigos de siempre, compartiendo historias de su juventud y haciendo planes para los días venideros en la pequeña ciudad francesa.

- Le gustas a James, Molly –Luna le había dado un codazo en las costillas a la chica que seguía observando la puerta del hotel en espera de André quien se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de distancia y por la tormenta no había podido regresar antes. Ginny miró a Luna con cara de pocos amigos –míralo no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

- Pues más le vale que los quite, porque no estoy interesada, ¿se te olvida el discurso que me acabas de dar acerca de André y mi responsabilidad y todas esas cosas?, además me preocupa André ya debería estar aquí.

- Sólo te digo lo que observo, Molly. –En ese instante el teléfono móvil de Ginny sonó, haciéndola salir de la sala para buscar mejor señal. Se trataba de André quien estaba varado en el camino, porque el carro se había enterrado en la nieve y se demoraría una hora por lo menos. Ginny entró desilusionada a la mesa, después de la charla que había sostenido en la mañana con Luna tomó la decisión de hablar con André para explicarle nuevamente la situación entre los dos y dejar las cosas claras. Ella no estaba interesada en una vínculo a largo plazo, sólo quería disfrutar de la compañía del chico y disfrutar de la vida un poco más, al fin y al cabo tenía que decidir si se quedaba en la vida de los muggle o seguía un entrenamiento con los magos como le sugería el profesor Dumbledore -¿qué pasó, Molly?

- Era André –se sentó algo triste en el sillón donde se encontraban departiendo –su carro está atorado en la nieve y no sabe cuánto más se demora.

- No te preocupes, Molly. Nosotros no vamos a permitir que dos bellas mujeres se aburran mientras esperan –James le sonreía con picardía, _quizás Luna tiene razón_ pensó Ginny _y ojitos negros está pasándose de listo conmigo_. Hablaron por un buen rato de sus vidas, su otro amigo se encontraba detrás de una nueva conquista según ellos mismos decían. Compartieron anécdotas de su vida de jóvenes y ellas les contaron que andaban con los hermanos Crousillat de correría por Francia buscando los mejores lugares para montar un proyecto turístico. Ese fin de semana en particular los huéspedes del hotel eran en su gran mayoría jóvenes en busca de pasar un buen rato, pronto una pareja de recién casados hizo arreglos para poner música movida en el lugar.

- ¿Qué dicen si bailamos? Porque no podemos desperdiciar la música –Luna había encontrado en esos seis meses junto a Ginny el poder del baile y la forma en que su magia vibraba al ritmo del rock & roll –he descubierto que soy otra cuando bailo –gritó Luna parándose a bailar, Frank no dudó un segundo y acomodando ciertas sillas con ayuda de James y Rodolphus hicieron del lugar un sitio apto para deslizarse y mover los pies con soltura, de un momento a otro canciones de los Rolling Stones inundaron el salón.

La música estremecía el lugar, los imitadores de Jagger hacían el mejor esfuerzo tratando de sobresalir, parecía un extraño concurso televisivo de los sesentas, incluso algunos de los trabajadores del hotel terminaron uniéndose a la improvisada imitación del legendario cantante de rock. Lejos de las miradas curiosas Luna y Frank se encontraban departiendo de forma romántica, demostrándose su recién ganada cercanía, obligando a Ginny a refugiarse en sus ahora nuevos amigos los treintones ingleses. Los dos hombres no estaban nada mal pensó Ginny acariciándose su nueva cabellera del mismo tono rubio de Luna, pero definitivamente el de los ojos negros tenía algo demasiado atrayente para ella, pero le doblaba la edad y ella no se involucraría con alguien así, de las amargas experiencias aprendidas en Francia, aún recordaba aquel guapo Francés que le ayudó con sus tatuajes y no quería repetir esas amargas experiencias.

- Sé que suena al mayor cliché de todos, pero te aseguro que tu rostro me es muy familiar –James le dijo a Ginny cuando la música estaba más suave y la tenía cerquita como quiso desde el instante en que la vio.

- Tal vez crees que como tengo menos de veinte aun creo en el amor eterno como Luna y te seguiré el juego que andas montando

- No es un juego cuando te digo que te conozco de algún lado y tampoco cuando te he dicho que eres una mujer muy hermosa, Molly –en los ojos negros podía ver algo que a Ginny le intimidaba porque sabía con seguridad que de los labios del hombre salían palabras verdaderas.

- Te recuerdo de nuevo que mi novio no demora en aparecer por esa puerta y …

- Entonces tenemos tiempo suficiente para que cambies de opinión –ambos se rieron aunque por razones distintas.

- Estás muy confiado –lo miró de forma altanera –no me conoces, puedo ser una rara lunática.

- Para eso tenemos a tu amiga –ella la miró con enojo –pero trae loco a un muy buen amigo mío y él siempre ha sido alguien quien jamás se deja llevar por sus arrebatos.

- ¿No le hará daño a Luna? –Ginny buscó a su amiga quien estaba feliz bailando al lado de Frank.

- Jamás lo había visto así tan encantado con alguien –miró de nuevo a la joven rubia que tenía entre sus brazos, era joven pero en su mirada observaba más que una juventud común, tal vez la belleza le había hecho blanco de muchos inconvenientes en la vida, hubiese querido conocerla de forma normal y no así como se encontraba ese día.

- Ustedes están huyendo de algo ¿verdad? –él la miró encantado, la jovencita era muy inteligente.

- Tienes razón en parte, huimos pero no de alguien sino de una situación coyuntural en nuestras vidas, en Inglaterra no está simple la vida y los cuatro tenemos ocupaciones de bastante responsabilidad. Este fin de semana se suponía que nos lo pasaríamos aprendiendo a esquiar, pero Frank nos cambió los planes –la miró con insistencia al decir esto último –Rodolphus él si está huyendo de su futuro compromiso, su familia es muy tradicional y tiene una novia casi a la fuerza.

- No pensé que finalizando el siglo veinte todavía existiera alguien que se casase a la fuerza.

- Aunque digo a la fuerza, la verdad no creo que lo sea. De una u otra forma él siempre la ha querido, pero el hecho de que su familia esté detrás de todo este asunto es lo que realmente lo molesta.

- ¿Y qué te molesta a ti, James?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Estás aquí, un hombre hecho y derecho, cuidando a sus amigos como si fuesen su responsabilidad y tratando de conquistar una jovencita con las frases más viejas de este mundo. Además noto algo de tristeza, quizás melancolía, no eso no es, es preocupación.

- Cuando se crece y se tiene talento –su tono tenía algo de arrogancia, lo que hizo reír a Ginny –todos esperan lo mejor de ti y el asunto es que puedo hacer muchas cosas bien, pero no siempre lo que se hace es suficiente, ya lo verás cuando el tiempo avance.

- No tengo que hacer las cosas para que otros estén felices, eso es una forma muy tonta de echarse la soga al cuello en esta vida, ojos negros –él se rió al oírla llamarlo de esa forma, era una chica segura de sí misma y cada vez se sentía más atraído por ella y no pudo evitar que un dejo de tristeza lo invadiera por primera vez esa noche.

- Algunos tenemos más obligaciones de las que quisiéramos, Molly. Ya lo entenderás –la chica se lo quedó mirando con detenimiento, a pesar de todo ella también sentía conocerlo, aunque jamás se escuchara decírselo a ojitos negros, no le daría esa satisfacción –pero no es noche de melancolía al contrario, estamos aquí para divertirnos así que acompáñame –la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta donde Rodolphus se encontraba algo tomado, le dijo algo al oído y el hombre de ojos azules salió del lugar.

Al cabo de algún tiempo todo empezó a llenarse de cintas de colores, bombas y serpentinas. Cuando los colores inundaron el improvisado salón de baile, los ánimos de todos se redoblaron mejorando la fiesta para todos los presentes, Luna y Frank abandonaron su burbuja personal y también terminaron reunidos con los demás, Ginny trató inútilmente de zafarse del asedio de James pero el moreno era bastante insistente y logró captar su atención con su encanto personal y valga añadir que tuvo algo de ayuda extra de parte de los nuevos enamorados. Las canciones se estaban confabulando en su contra y ojitos negros fue acostumbrándola a su abrazo y sus mimos con enorme rapidez, ella no creía ser una persona cariñosa por naturaleza pero la ternura con que ojitos negros la veían y la trataban, empezaban a dejar una huella. Los dos estaban enganchados en sus miradas, los tímidos mimos dieron paso a miradas más intensas y a caricias conteniendo emociones plagadas de deseo por descubrir al otro, poco a poco aparecieron besos casi infantiles para dejar el paso a otros cargados de atrevimiento y determinación. Estaban concentrados el uno en el otro e ignoraron la algarabía de una voz gritando a su lado.

- Tenemos que irnos –sintieron la brusquedad con que alguien trataba de separarlos y al principio se opusieron a ser apartados –Creo que la he hecho en grande y me están buscando … –los dos oían la voz de su interlocutor pero aún les costaba separarse –fueron en busca de un arma, me gritaron que son los dueños del hotel y June es la hermana de los dos, yo no sabía del casamiento en dos semanas, de esta no me salvo sino me ayudas, ¡ahora, James! –trataron de aferrarse el uno al otro, pero era inútil, el rubio era persistente.

- Dijiste los dueños del hotel –ella lo miraba a la cara buscando entender alguna de las frases que le daban vuelta en su cabeza, se vio rodeada por los otros dos ingleses.

- Deja ya John, ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?

- Pero no ves que estamos en líos, debemos irnos ahora, si queremos salir vivos de esta, tiene una arma en su mano –inmediatamente todos enfocaron sus miradas hacia las escaleras del hotel, observaron a una hermosa mujer envuelta en una sábana, seguida de dos hombres uno más corpulento que el otro.

- Si la haces la pagas, John, te dije que si te ibas detrás de alguien tendrías que valértela solo.

- Pero tu me escondiste la única defensa que tengo y el grandote tiene un arma en su mano, míralo.

En ese justo instante todo fue claro para Ginny, junto a las escaleras y envuelta en una improvisada túnica hecha con sábanas estaba June, la hermana consentida de André, su tez era pálida, tal vez demasiado, pero era André quien realmente le preocupaba, por la cara que traía, lo más probable es que la hubiese visto junto a James. Desde que se conocían, jamás presenció esa expresión de furia en el rostro de su novio, se acercaba con fiereza y ella retrocedió de forma instintiva, provocando que James se interpusiera entre los dos al verlo acercarse. Entonces todo empezó a pasar de forma acelerada, André le gritaba improperios en todos los idiomas, la había visto besar a aquel desconocido, le gritaba con enojo, ella le pedía calma pero él no la escuchaba, sólo gritaba. James trataba de proteger a la chica de la furia del Francés que ahora parecía más alto y grosero. Marc el hermano de André empujaba con fuerza a John el roba prometidas y Rodolphus y Frank llamaban al diálogo y la cordialidad.

Pero la furia de los hermanos Crousillat estaba llegando a límites insostenibles, por un lado la novia de André besándose con un inglés de poca monta y por el otro su pequeña hermana siendo seducida por otro rubio e insulso inglés; no faltaba más el desaire de los extranjeros, venir a propasarse de sus mujeres. John, el rubio inglés no tardó mucho en volar por los aires, luego de ser objeto de golpes brutales por parte de Marc con el mango de una pistola, los ingleses no querían problemas pero tampoco iban a permitir que uno de los suyos fuese golpeado por alguien, sin ellos intervenir. Un empujón de James a André hizo que todo empezara a salirse de proporciones, los golpes empezaron a fluir entre unos y otros y lo que fue un improvisado salón de baile ahora era un ring de boxeo, con más de una docena de participantes, golpeándose indiscriminadamente, sin importar quién recibiera o quien entregara el golpe. En ese dame y tome de golpes Ginny se vio en el piso luego de un fuerte empujón, estaba tirada cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos, ella observó la escena con detenimiento, todos se golpeaban, en algún momento divisó a James golpeando a André, parecía divertirse mientras que lo rodeaba y le gritaba cosas que ella no alcanzaba a entender, mientras que su estúpido novio se dejaba provocar por la situación, supo con claridad que había cometido un gran error y tenía todo que ver con los hombres en su vida, mientras André y James estaban peleándose el uno con el otro, su cara golpeada le palpitaba de dolor, para ellos dos lo importante era demostrar su hombría, en cambio ella sólo era el objeto por el cual pelearse.

Tenía por regla jamás salir huyendo de los problemas en los que se metía, había besado a alguien y su novio la había visto haciéndolo, trató de razonar con él, pero André prefirió agarrarse a golpes con James. Era claro que la relación con André jamás podría ser más seria de lo que había sido hasta ese momento, lo mejor sería separarse de alguien así de torpe; tomó la decisión de marcharse del lugar las cosas estaban fuera de control y ya no existía razón para permanecer en ese hotel, debía salir inmediatamente de ahí, si no la magia que tenía dentro estallaría, porque todo la estaba haciendo enojar de forma alarmante, en su cabeza aún rondaba la imagen de la última vez que se había sentido tan enojada, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo mientras un recuerdo de la enfermería del colegio Hogwarts rodeado por múltiples manglares oscuros y tristes se coló en su mente.

Si algo había aprendido a hacer en esos meses era a hacer maletas, al fin y al cabo había viajado junto a André y Luna estos últimos meses para uno y otro lado. La habitación estaba vacía, todo esa experiencia de huir del mundo mágico le pasaba una nueva factura, quiso divertirse con alguien y resultó de la peor forma, le dejaría una nota de despedida a André, nunca estuvo enamorada de él, pero estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que vivieron los últimos meses, todo eso estaba escrito en esta pequeña carta que le dejaba al lado de la mesita de noche del hotel. Buscó a Luna en el salón de baile y para su sorpresa estaba en un rincón besándose con Frank, esa joven bruja la sorprendía una y otra vez, ni bajo una batalla campal dejaba de ver el mundo con ese extraño lente de color rosa, mientras ella sólo observaba violencia por doquier. Salió del hotel, buscaría el auto que André le había prestado, ella sabía que estaba dotado de las herramientas necesarias para atravesar la nieve, la tormenta había cedido aunque el frío del lugar estaba calando sus huesos, haciéndola sentir como una estatua de hielo.

- No te vas a ir de aquí sin hablar conmigo –André la detenía en la puerta.

- Te lo dije de muchas formas, lo nuestro sólo duraría mientras fuera divertido y esto que hiciste de empujarme y agarrarte a golpes con alguien, me deja bien claro quién eres, André.

- Discúlpame, Molly, pero cuando te vi en brazos de ese hombre, perdí la compostura.

- Sólo bailábamos.

- ¡No me mientas!. Los vi besándose cuando bajé con June y Marc, ¡No lo niegues! –Ginny bajó la mirada, sólo habían sido pequeños besos, era sólo eso, besos sin importancia –Lo que realmente me disgustó fue la forma en que lo mirabas.

- Mira André, de verdad lo siento. Nunca quise que presenciaras algo como eso, no lo planeé –suspiró cansada, puso sus manos en el pecho del chico y agregó –ambos somos jóvenes y tenemos la vida por delante, esto que pasó se veía venir …

- No te atrevas a decirme eso, Molly –al ver la cara de la chica al nombrarla por su segundo nombre repuso enojado –o Ginny, o como quieras que se te de la gana de llamarte. Si soy honesto contigo pienso que toda esta situación me mostró a la verdadera Ginny, esa que mi Marc y June me han repetido una y otra vez; lo que veo ahora es la arribista con sed de posición. Vienes aquí te revuelcas con otro y ahora te la das de digna, eso es lo que buscabas conmigo ¿cierto? Viajar y darte la gran vida.

- Jamás te dije que me llevaras a ningún lugar, nunca te obligué a hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad, así que mejor me pides disculpas o te callas y dejamos las cosas así.

- No finjas una dignidad que no tienes, porque lo que realmente eres es … –se calló y una sonrisa amarga apareció antes de hablar –eres una cualquiera –no terminó de hablar cuando una cachetada le golpeó la cara a André, él la miró con rencor –la verdad duele ¿cierto?

- No te atrevas a volver a hablarme en tu vida –él trató de detenerla a la fuerza, pero la chica le dio un golpe en las partes más sensibles –has de cuenta André Crousillat que jamás nos conocimos y bórrame de tu existencia.

Ginny encontró el carro que los sacaría del hotel y de vuelta a la estación de trenes a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde se encontraba, se sentó enfrente del volante y gritó miles de palabrotas, ahora tenía que esperar a que Luna se despegara de Frank. Se recostó en el carro y cerró los ojos quería desaparecer del mundo, alejarse de todo y de todos, pero el sonido de una mano golpeando el vidrio del auto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Te estuve buscando por todo el lugar –James estaba en la helada noche, algunos golpes adornaban su atractivo rostro -¿te encuentras bien? –la mirada de él contenía una genuina preocupación y bastante interés.

- Sí –Ginny no deseaba hablar, las cosas no habían salido bien y a quien menos deseaba encontrarse era con ese hombre, no justo en ese instante.

- Luna está preocupada y yo …

- Mira James, no es momento para socializar y no quiero ser grosera, pero podrías decirle a Luna que deje de besuquearse con Frank y que mueva el trasero para largarnos de aquí –se recostó en la silla del carro y cerró los ojos, no quería sentir la mirada de James –ya no somos bienvenidas en este lugar.

- Coincido contigo, pero tenemos un pequeño problema, resulta que nuestro auto está visiblemente averiado y tenemos que irnos por razones obvias, tal vez podamos compartir el carro para salir de aquí –Ginny abrió sus ojos y se quedó observando un auto con vidrios rotos, llantas pinchadas y una que otra pieza del carro tirada a su alrededor .

- Bien, pero con una condición, ¡ustedes manejan! –Al cabo de algunos minutos el carro se encontraba con los cuatro ingleses y las dos chicas listas para partir. James estaba al volante y John visiblemente golpeado estaba a su lado, Rodolphus tenía una cara bastante agría, su cicatriz lucía extraña en su rostro enojado, con una Luna molesta por tener que salir corriendo del lugar como si hubiesen hecho algo mal.

- Te lo dije, ayer lo hablamos –Ginny miró a Luna y permaneció en silencio –tarde o temprano todo esto te iba a explotar en la cara –rodaba los ojos al oírla hablar a su amiga –pero no me escuchas, sólo estaba tratando de divertirte. Sólo piensas en ti y en nadie más, eres egoísta, desconsiderada, irresponsable y por eso estamos así bajo esta horrible tormenta, a oscuras con un montón de …

- ¡Basta!, cállate ya –Ginny gritó, haciendo a James dar un volantazo con el automóvil que casi los saca de la vía.

- Cállense las dos –gritó un Rodolphus muy enojado –sus problemas los pueden arreglar después –para ese entonces Ginny estaba volando del enojo, el hecho de ser Luna, la calma ambulante, quien le estuviera reclamando que un par de imbéciles se golpearan por ella, era la gota que derramó su cordura, todo podía irse al infierno, el mismo que ella sentía bullir por dentro. Justo en ese instante el camino empezó a despejarse, la nieve se evaporaba y a cada lado de la vía aparecía una planta a la vera del camino, al cabo de unos instantes unas flores gigantes empezaron a aparecer a lado y lado de la carretera.

- Hace calor ¿no les parece? –John bajó la ventanilla tratando de airearse un poco, unos cuántos kilómetros atrás estaban a una temperatura bajo cero y ahora el ambiente era cálido como en primavera –¡hey! Miren las flores, tienen una forma interesante, ¿no les parece que las formas de las flores se parecen a la anatomía femenina?.

- Cierra ese pico, John. Lo único que haces es pensar todo el tiempo en sexo –reclamó Frank con enojo, por culpa de este, ahora se encontraban en un auto buscando un nuevo sitio para hospedarse a las cuatro de la mañana –y cierra la ventanilla que nos vamos a resfriar.

- Pero ya no hay nieve –observó el camino –Tengo calor, me estoy cocinando con esta ropa, además no tengo la culpa de que todo en la naturaleza sea perfecto como el cuerpo de las mujeres, pero si no me crees, espera y te lo probaré –el rubio sacó la cabeza y arrancó una de las flores, sólo que algo inusitado ocurrió y la flor recién arrancada lanzó algo a la cara del rubio, quien empezó a toser en ese momento, pronto se le dificultó respirar y su rostro cambio de color, sus manos trataban de aferrarse a su garganta en señal de auxilio. James paró el carro en seco, mientras que Rodolphus y Frank saltaban a ayudarlo.

- ¡Frank! Haz algo, tu eres el experto en plantas raras, ¿qué tenía esa planta para hacerle esto?.

- No lo sé, jamás la había visto

- Es la Datura stramonium –apuntó Luna –conocidas como trompeta de ángel, o Flor de baile, sólo existe en el trópico Americano y son utilizadas para hacer potentes narcóticos.

- Pero él parece tener una reacción alérgica –acotó Frank –debemos buscar un sanador y pronto.

- Por aquí no hay un hospital cerca, el más cercano queda a medio día de camino –dijo Ginny preocupada al verle el tono morado que adquiría el rostro de John.

- No hay tiempo, debemos ir hasta San Mungo –James les gritó a los demás. ¿Un momento San Mungo?, Ginny los miró atónita, ¿acaso eran magos?

- Está demasiado lejos, hay que ir hasta Lourdes hay una sanadora ahí que nos puede ayudar –Luna lucía preocupada.

Después todo fue un caos total, Luna tuvo que gritarle a todos incluyendo a su nuevo amor que ella conocía el sitio exacto donde una poderosa hechicera residía. Todos vociferaban y gritaban sin ton ni son, al cabo de una controversia de a dónde debían dirigirse, Luna tomó a Frank a la fuerza y lo transportó a las puertas de la casa de la sanadora, ella no confiaba en poder transportar a John hasta allá, pero si llevaba a Frank tal vez él podría devolverse por John y así fue, en un santiamén, los seis estaban en la casa de una anciana mujer.

Pasó poco tiempo para que la anciana tomará control de la situación y organizara el lugar para atender a William con un Rodolphus de asistente. En cuestión de minutos la mujer le ayudó a despejar las vías respiratorias, volviendo poco a poco a su color normal. Los demás estaban en la pequeña salita esperando mientras la anciana atendía a John. Frank y Luna decidieron salir a las afueras de la casa, pues la tensión de la espera estaba empezando a enojar de nuevo a Ginny por las indirectas que su amiga le lanzaba.

James estaba sentado en una silla y tomaba su cara entre sus manos en señal de preocupación por su amigo, la salida de Luna la había calmado, entonces Ginny se sentó al lado de ojitos negros tratando de consolarlo, se veía bastante alterado por los acontecimientos, así que ella acarició su cabello, logrando que el hombre dejara de tirárselo si seguía así su enorme coleta quedaría trasformada en pelusillas adornando una pelota de tenis, ella continuó consolándolo y pronto él cedió a la presión recostando su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, dejándose llevar por sus caricias. Cuando Rodolphus salió de la habitación donde trataban a John los encontró en una situación más tranquila e íntima que decidió ignorar ordenándole a James que acompañaran a la sanadora. La anciana les explicó el tratamiento efectuado al rubio y aunque estaba mejor era importante atenderle las secuelas de la reacción alérgica, para esto le facilitó un traslador a James, con eso se podían desplazar hasta una pequeña ciudad en Inglaterra y de ahí podrían aparecerse en el hospital mágico San Mungo y no arriesgar a John a trasladarse nuevamente. James salió del cuarto, aproximándose a la chica con tristeza porque debían marcharse, observó a la joven rubia, tan hermosa, hubiese deseado conocerla quitándose la fachada que lo cubría ese día, pero la vida era así, al fin y al cabo todas las situaciones para él resultaban ser difíciles y complicadas.

- Siento tristeza por haber hecho de tu vida algo enredada, no pretendí jamás que rompieras con tu novio –James se acercó a Molly, la miró a los ojos, sus palabras decían algo que sus ojos distaban de sentir.

- Lo mío con André no era nada serio y tarde o temprano iba a suceder –ella le sostuvo la mirada y se sonrió al ver la alegría aparecer en los ojos negros que ahora le parecían más bellos que antes.

- Creo que tu amiga, está con Frank, pero no podemos esperarlo más, debemos llevar a John y se nos hace tarde, dile por favor que cuando pueda vuelva a Inglaterra.

- No te preocupes –James se acercó y la besó con un poco de desesperación. Después de ese día, lo más probable era que jamás se volvieran a ver.

- Fue un placer conocerte, preciosa.

- Para mi también.

- Tal vez, algún día –ella puso su mano en la boca de James, ahogando unas palabras llenas de emoción y carentes de realidad.

- No te hagas ilusiones, eres mago y yo una muggle, jamás funcionaría –ella rió con algo de tristeza, James era realmente atractivo y la hacía sentir distinta pero de una forma agradable. Era mejor que terminara antes de empezar, así no se harían daño, al fin y al cabo todo lo que a ella la rodeaba tarde o temprano salía volando en mil pedazos o simplemente se esfumaba. Le dio un último beso a James y lo empujo dándole prisas para que recogiera a John y se marcharan del lugar. Lo vio caminar, hablar con la anciana, después un pequeño zumbido sonó en la habitación, los tres amigos habían partido hacia Inglaterra.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de la partida de James y sus amigos cuando Luna ingresó a la casa hecha una furia, estaba rezongando como una posesa. Peleaba con Frank porque el hombre había omitido una pequeña parte de su historia, lo traía atado de pies y manos, venía flotando pero de una forma extraña la cabeza del chico golpeaba una y otra vez, el piso, las sillas, las paredes.

- ¡Auch, Luna!, la lámpara no –pum el sonido de otro golpe retumbó en el lugar –te lo diré, tengo una explicación para todo esto.

- ¿Neville, eres tu? –Ginny ya no tenía su cabello rubio, un simple hechizo hecho por la anciana le había retornado su color rojo –el chico la miró sin reconocerla –soy yo, Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Por Dios, Ginny?¿Qué te has hecho? ¿dónde están los tatuajes y los piercing? Y tu cabello de colores y tu cuerpo de escuincle –Neville la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, ¿era posible que esa joven fuera la hermana de Ron?

- Te agradezco por el cumplido, ¿Qué haces aquí con Luna? –Ginny lo miraba, Neville y ella habían hecho una amistad verdadera y ella estaba feliz por verle. Aunque le llamaba la atención de ver a su amiga enojada y verlo ahí atado la alcanzó a asustar.

- Ginny, dile que me desate, puedo explicarme.

Después de asegurarle de mil formas que no permitiría a Neville que la lastimara, Luna aceptó sentarlo en una silla, pero permanecía atado a ella. En unos momentos Neville le contó que él y sus amigos estaban bajo el efecto de una poción multijugos que los hacía aparentar ser otra persona y después de varios meses sin salir de aventuras los cuatro habían decidido ir a un lugar lejano a Londres para disfrutar de sus últimas vacaciones de primavera. A medida que el joven les relataba todo lo que habían hecho, Ginny se sentía algo intranquila, incluso hasta enferma, el relato de Neville, la empezaba a asustar, ¡otra vez esa sensación de deja vû!.

Un instante después, todo se hizo claro, ató los cabos del relato y algunas cosas que ella misma había notado encajaron a la perfección. Entonces, John era William, el hijo de Remus Lupin; Rodolphus era Draco y lo peor de todo era que James ... era nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter. El último encuentro de los dos había dado como resultado al pelinegro volar por los aires y permanecer inconsciente durante varios días en el hospital, ellos definitivamente se odiaban, pero esa noche todo había sido tan distinto. Y todo la llevaba a una única conclusión, había sido objeto de un ardid de la persona que detestaba con todo su ser, el mismísimo Harry Potter.

- Lo voy a matar, apenas lo vea, va a ser hombre muerto –Ginny saltó del sofá donde se encontraba –es un majadero, inmaduro y repulsivo parásito. ¿cómo se atrevió a acercárseme, después de todo lo que me dijo? ¿quién rayos se cree, el ombligo del mundo? –Luna la miraba con atención, pero sin entender, en ese instante cerró la boca de Neville con un trapo que le colgaba en su camisa –¿sabes quién era James, Luna? –la chica negó –era el cuatro ojos amigo de mi hermano Ronald, el que me gritó que su madrecita había muerto por mi culpa ¿puedes creer la suertecita que me mando?

- ¿El que voló por los aires después de tu acto de magia? –Ginny asintió con la cabeza, entonces Luna empezó a reír de forma maníaca –¡Ay! La vida es tan sabia, amiga –Luna volvía a tener el tono de ensoñación que siempre la acompañaba. Ginny la miraba y no sabía si reírse o agarrar a su amiga a golpes, reírse de su desgracia y hacerlo con ese donaire –eso quiere decir que Neville sólo te adelanto los acontecimientos un poco y nada más … genial, soltaré a mi amado Neville Frank y … –pero Luna no pudo moverse más porque un extraño ruido empezó a hacer vibrar los vidrios, puertas y ventanas de la casa.

- ¡Estás LOCA! ¿Crees que esto es sólo reír y se soluciona todo?

- Debes controlar tu enojo, Ginny. Mira que has causado muchos problemas y no es bueno que vuelva a repetirse lo del callejón –la anciana le hablaba con un tono extraño en su voz, era calmo pero tenía algo más que sacudió a Ginny un poco –alguien pudo haberse herido de consideración –la anciana se aproximaba con una calma que le recordaba a Dumbledore, pero Ginny seguía demasiado enojada con todo a su alrededor, fue cuando las plantas alrededor de la casa empezaron a crecer a la par del enojo de Ginny y a oscurecer la casa donde se encontraban.

- ¿Y todo el tiempo tu sabías que estaban jugando con nosotras y no hiciste nada? –Ginny dirigía ahora su enojo a Neville, quien trataba de hablar pero se encontraba con su boca tapada. Entonces Luna se dio cuenta de los apuros del chico y lo liberó de las cuerdas y del trapo en su boca –No creas que no me he dado cuenta que … ¡Luna átalo de nuevo y hazlo callar! –Gritó Ginny.

- Él no hizo nada malo, sólo estaba tratando de divertirse, igual que nosotras Ginny –gruñó Luna, ahora todo estaba claro, estaban con la anciana, todo empezaba a salir como el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho.

- No me vengas con que la actuación de estos imbéciles es igual a lo nuestro, porque no es así, nosotras no nos estamos haciendo pasar por otras personas y no engatusamos a nadie haciéndole creer que éramos unas mujeres de treinta.

- Dijiste que te llamabas Molly, tenías el cabello rubio, los ojos cafés, no tienes tatuajes, ni piercing –intervino Neville, hablando a su favor.

- Me llamo Molly, Ginny Molly Weasley. Mis ojos siempre han sido cafés y el cabello … bueno es un cambio de última hora, queríamos ser las gemelas fantásticas con Luna. Y no me cambies de tema, ustedes son unos niñitos creyéndose la gran coca-cola en el desierto, que todo lo pueden sin importar por encima de quién pasan. ¿Con qué derecho vienen a hacerle creer a los demás que son mejores? –justo en ese instante Neville empezó a ser rodeado por una liana que lo ató nuevamente a la silla donde se encontraba sentado – … y que pueden hacer lo que se les pegue la real gana.

- Espera Ginny, nosotros no te mentimos, estábamos aquí buscando divertirnos y no buscábamos chicas, no esta vez … Tal vez William, él … bueno él, ya creo que te he contado de él. Nosotros tres queríamos aprender a esquiar, yo te lo dije hoy en la tarde cuando recorrimos el pueblo buscando alguien que nos enseñara. En algunos meses saldremos del colegio y lo creas o no, todos tenemos planeada nuestra vida al detalle, estamos en guerra y somos hijos de aurores o de personas prestantes en la comunidad y cada paso que vamos a dar de aquí a cuando quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado sea derrotado está meticulosamente planeado. Draco se casará en poco tiempo con la Parkinson y tendrá que ocupar un puesto en el ministerio. Yo me voy a ir a trabajar a Hogwarts, mientras simultáneamente adelanto algunos estudios de sanación en la universidad de magia de Londres. Hermione está inscrita desde siempre en la facultad de leyes y tiene el puesto asegurado en el departamento de magia, Ron y Harry serán aurores, Harry además tiene que hacerse cargo del Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas con el mundo mágico, va a heredar el puesto de Sirius, Ginny. La presión que él tiene sobre sus hombros es gigantesca y de verdad no creo que lo sucedido hoy, cambie en nada los planes que tiene.

- Ese es exactamente mi punto, Neville. Ustedes son una sarta de imbéciles embaucadores, creen que porque tienen planes, o un padre conocido o no sé qué vaina les caiga en la cabeza los hace distintos y merecedores a un trato especial. Yo no soy de esas personas, te lo aseguro.

- No te equivoques con nosotros por lo que hicimos en el pasado, Ginny. Después de la muerte de Sirius todo ha cambiado, te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas en el mundo muggle, todos hemos estado preparándonos para cuando la guerra vuelva a aparecer, ya sabemos quién o mejor qué se nos viene encima –la chica bajó un poco la guardia al observar en los ojos del joven el brillo de la verdad –Ginny escúchame, no te miento, créeme soy tu amigo, siempre nos hemos llevado bien y jamás te he mentido –Ginny se había sentado en una pequeña silla del fondo, parecía creerle a Neville, pero aún no le retiraba las lianas que lo ataban a la silla

- Mi niña, hay mucho más en juego de lo que crees, lo que el joven te dice es cierto, en Inglaterra muchos se están organizando porque esperan el retorno de-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, en estos meses ha estado muy quieto y todos temen que pronto algo grande estalle –la anciana estaba sentada junto a ella y trataba de apaciguarla.

- Libera a Neville, Ginny –Luna le pidió con cariño.

- No, él aún no ha explicado por qué te mintió a ti, no sé tu pero debe permanecer otro rato ahí, para que piense en lo que hizo –Luna la miró y algo de lógica tenía, además conociéndola si le llevaba la contraría sería peor … mucho peor, entonces aceptó la decisión de su amiga –y a todas estas no sabemos tu nombre –miró a la anciana con interés –¿quién eres y cómo sabes lo de Inglaterra?

- Mi nombre es Nimue y estoy aquí para ayudarte con tu magia, Ginny –La chica la miró con los ojos como platos, primero su dizque amigo le había soltado una bomba con demasiado contenido emocional, involucrando a un hombre a quien detestaba con ganas el cual la había besado de forma espectacular y ahora deseaba borrar de su mente ese beso. Además una anciana pretendía ayudarla con esa magia dentro de ella, la cual no quería ni siquiera aceptar, eso sin contar que había roto con su novio André y que a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de ello. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese día le traería todas esas emociones de una vez, hubiera huido apenas vio despuntar el sol.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.<strong>__ Presento mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora. Para quienes estén interesadas en esta historia, les cuento que sí planeo continuarla, he adelantado algunos capítulos pero mi Beta, está muy ocupado en estos días y no ha podido revisar los capítulos, así que por ahora es todo lo que tengo por subir._

_La historia en general quiere mostrar algo más que una relación entre una pareja y un héroe. Es toda una comunidad enfrentándose a algo fuera de lo común y cómo esa unión los hace fuertes. En un principio sólo algunos son cercanos pero después las circunstancias cambian y le guste a uno o no. Debe unirse a otros para ser fuerte y vencer las vicisitudes de la vida. Para todas las fanáticas de H/G, sí definitivamente a mi parecer están hechos el uno para el otro, sólo que en esta historia a Ginny también le han tocado cosas difíciles. Y ella no es la misma chica de la historia original, que sueña con un príncipe azul. Así que no va a ser simple para nuestro Harry._

_Sé que a muchos les da pereza dejar reviews, pero si supieran lo importante que son, creo que cambiarían de pensar. Gracias a quienes me han dejado saber sus ideas. Les agradezco mucho. _

_Agradezco a Ana quién me alertó en mis deficiencias en el manejo del tiempo. Trataré de mejorar el asunto, por favor dime si lo estoy haciendo mejor._

_Almaroja, gracias me sentí muy halagada por el review. Algo de inevitable en mi personalidad … nunca dejo las cosas tiradas._


	16. C16 Profetizar no es tan simple

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

**Aclaración 2**: Gracias a quienes me han enviado reviews, algunos no he podido responderles por ser anónimos. Espero que se añadan al grupo y así poder responder sus inquietudes. Pido disculpas por la demora en subir los nuevos capítulos.

**C16. Profetizar no es tan simple**

Neville volvió después de varios días de permanecer en Francia junto a Luna, Ginny y la anciana, muchas sorpresas lo habían azotado durante esa semana, se había visto preso por Luna, por Ginny y por poco la anciana también lo encierra en un cuarto, cuando no dejaba a Luna concentrarse en las enseñanzas. Ver a Ginny ser presa de sus emociones y la reacción de su entorno ante los cambios emocionales no siempre fue algo agradable de presenciar, impresionante y terrorífico al mismo tiempo. Aunque después de varios días junto a la anciana Nimue, las cosas empezaron a tranquilizarse y Ginny empezó a confiar y dejarse enseñar. Cuando Luna se vio interesada en las enseñanzas de la anciana, su estadía en el lugar, de repente, fue innecesaria y lo echaron a volar, literalmente. Ahora se encontraba en Londres, buscando a sus amigos que hacía días se encontraban en el colegio Hogwarts, la anciana había esclarecido las cosas con Dumbledore y él no fue reprendido por ausentarse más de lo debido, aunque sabía que debía tener cantidades exageradas de trabajo por adelantar.

- Harry, quisiera comentarte algo relacionado con este fin de semana –Neville encontró a su amigo en la sala de Griffindor, estaba junto a la chimenea al parecer bastante atareado.

- No me digas, déjame adivinar, acabo de salir de una clase de Trelawney y creo que tengo la madera para esto de conocer el futuro. –Harry puso sus manos alrededor de sus sienes y empezó a hacer extraños ruidos –veo un matrimonio, te casarás con una hermosa rubia el siguiente verano y tendrás cinco críos que te gritarán en las noches papaaaaaaa, papaaaaa –los demás chicos se rieron al ver la cara de Neville, cuando oyó la palabra matrimonio.

- Y tu estarás acompañándome porque serás mi padrino y estarás de la mano de una bella pelirroja, con un bebé colgando y tu rogándole que lo perdones por ser tan idiota –repuso Neville apenas pudo coordinar las palabras.

- Te equivocas, porque a mi me gustan las rubias, amigo mío.

- Sé algo que tu no sabes, Potter –sonrió de pensar en la reacción del pelinegro, de todas formas era mejor hablar el asunto en privado –pero quiero decírtelo a solas.

- No tengo secretos.

- Como tu quieras. ¿A que no adivinas quién es el mentor de Luna? –Harry lo miró sin entender, hacía más de una semana él y sus amigos habían retornado de Francia, pero hasta hace unas horas Neville se había dejado ver –es Dumbledore y de Molly también, él escogió a Luna de todas las brujas del planeta para que le enseñara a Molly a desarrollar su magia.

- ¿Cómo así, es que la tan mentada Molly no sabe utilizar la magia? –Hermione intervino ante las palabras de Neville –porque William dijo que la chica tendría unos dieciocho ó diecisiete años. A esa altura cualquier mago ya debe saber el manejo de la magia, incluso en Francia hay varias escuelas de renombre, Beauxbttons es un buen ejemplo y en Mónaco también hay otra.

- Y no sólo es Dumbledore quien le enseña también está una mujer de nombre Nimue –agregó Neville

- No puede ser, nadie había escuchado de ella en años, incluso algunos la creen muerta –los otros miraban a Hermione sin entender lo que decía –ella es una bruja famosa, dicen que es descendiente de la Dama del Lago. Ella maneja a la perfección el elemento primario del agua, siempre ha rechazado enseñar, no se conoce de mago o bruja vivo a quien ella le haya enseñado. ¿Estás seguro que ella está viva y es quien le va a enseñar a Molly?

- Estuve todo el fin de semana con ella, con Luna y Molly. Además vi las capacidades que tiene Molly y déjame decirte que puede ser de mucha ayuda, en la lucha contra quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- Hace desaparecer serpientes cuando cierra sus ojos? –William apuntó con diversión y pronto sus amigos ayudan con nuevas frases descabelladas, Harry permanecía en silencio, se sentía incómodo al pensar que la rubia Francesa tenía magia y no una squib como le dijo en el momento de su despedida –¿Permite crear comida sin tener alimentos en la despensa? ¡Come con la boca llena sin dejar ver lo que mastica!, o Es capaz de hacernos entrar a las fiestas del ministerio sin tener invitación. Lo hace con todos y no se disgusta porque no la llama uno de vuelta –todos miraron a William con cara de desaprobación –¿qué?

- Basta, William –le gritó Hermione, mirándolo con desaprobación.

- El asunto es que Nimue es buena con el manejo del agua –Neville se rió al recordar, pero tenía demasiada información y primero quería compartirla –y le está ayudando a la pelirroja a manejar su temperamento de fuego, porque me ató a una silla, y entre Nimue y Luna casi no son capaces de soltarme, Molly tuvo que dormirse para que pudieran liberarme.

- Un momento Neville, ¿cómo así que ni Nimue pudo soltarte de una silla y de cuál pelirroja estamos hablando?.

- Bueno, resulta que Molly no es rubia, es pelirroja

- ¡Como Ron! –dijo William

- Mucho más parecido a Ron de lo que creen –agregó Neville.

- ¿Qué están hablando de mi? –Ron se acercó al lugar cuando escuchó su nombre.

- De que una pelirroja amarró a Neville a una silla y le tocó a otras dos mujeres ayudarlo porque la pelirroja quería acabar con él, parece que es una mujer muy fogosa que no le importa los tríos, ni nada que se le parezca.

- William, cállate que no estás dejando a Neville hablar –Hermione estaba empezando a disgustarse con el joven.

- Lo que pasa es que Nimue apareció para que nuestra Molly encuentre una forma de controlar su recién encontrada magia, porque le es bastante difícil manejar su temperamento, sino pregúntenle a William alias John, que fue víctima del temperamento de la chica.

- ¡Nuestra Molly! –su voz sonó demasiado posesivo cuando Harry se escuchó hablar –y ¿cómo así que William sabe de qué estás hablando?, porque no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que hablas –Además estaba empezando a enojarse al oír a Neville patinar de aquí para allá, el cuento le empezaba a parecer demasiado complicado.

- Pues hablo de la alergia de William, de la planta que creció y la nieve que no estaba, todo eso lo hizo ella.

- ¿Quieres decir que la rubia que no es rubia, sino pelirroja fue quien envenenó a William? –terminó Hermione.

- No es así de simple, ella hizo crecer la planta, también hizo desaparecer la nieve del camino, justo después de la tormenta, porque déjame decirte que … -pero fue interrumpido por Draco que acababa de entrar al salón común de Griffindor.

- Lo sabía, entonces la rubia sí tenía poderes, yo sentí la magia de la chica, pero ella me aseguró que no tenía magia, porque además de excelente bailarina, ser una excelente conversadora, no dejarse amilanar por nada y tener un cuerpo de infarto, porque definitivamente estaba buena …

- ¿Y tu cuándo hablaste con ella? –preguntó Harry algo enojado por la detallada explicación que daba de la chica que había sido su pareja, se sintió incómodo al oír a su amigo hablar de la rubia ahora pelirroja de esa forma.

- En el único momento en que la soltaste, porque me tocó quitártela con trampa, si no la querías dejar y todos queríamos bailar con ella –miró a Harry y se alejó un poco al ver la expresión en su rostro –los empleados del hotel hacían fila detrás mío para acercársele, al fin y al cabo no todos los días se puede bailar con la novia del dueño del lugar donde trabajas –la idea era picar el enojo de Harry y estaba dando justo en el blanco –la chica tenía un encanto y sabía utilizarlo, se reía con todos, parecía gustarle la atención masculina, y vaya que sabía obtenerla.

- No es cierto –ahora sí estaba enojado el joven de cabello azabache.

- Claro que sí lo es, además casi ni la sueltas, si no es porque aparece el novio y los pilla en semejante espectáculo –Draco exageraba cada palabra, mientras que Harry se encendía con ellas –Fue entonces cuando te amenazó y te acordó a tu progenitora, pero tu seguías con la boca abierta, embobado mirándola –lo había logrado, su amigo estaba fuera de casillas y además acababa de encontrarle un lado realmente flaco, una rubia que ahora era pelirroja.

- Pero ella fue quien me besó –su voz sonó triunfante, en el último instante había recapacitado y no se había lanzado encima de Draco. No podía dejarse llevar por el enojo que sentía ante su provocación.

- Claro que te besó si no te le soltaste en toda la noche, pero también hizo que William recibiera unos cuantos golpes, tu otros cuantos y no hablar de los golpes de Neville y los míos, que por cierto aún me duelen –argumentó Draco

- Si acaso te duele el orgullo –aseguró William mirando a Ron con burla

- Cállate William –gritaron todos los chicos a la vez.

- Me tuvieron que agarrar entre cinco para poderme pegar –Draco no dudó en reseñar sus capacidades para la lucha, –Ella fue la causante de todo el embrollo, sabemos que estuvo mal que William se hubiera acostado con la hermana del dueño del hotel, pero en el momento que el noviecito te vio besando a Molly fue cuando todo estalló en una batalla campal, así que la chica es una hermosa y bella coqueta que te trae botando la baba como un idiota, desde que la conociste.

- Y tiene magia porque además derritió la nieve, hizo crecer una enredadera del trópico, cuya flor intoxicó a William y casi lo mata, ató a Neville a una silla que ni la misma Nimue es casi capaz de soltarla y además su color de cabello es rojo como el de Ron –finalizó Hermione, todos asintieron con algo de confusión.

- ¡Claro! porque es su hermana –finalizó Neville

- ¿QUÉ? –gritaron todos, Harry, Ron y Hermione se pararon de la silla donde se encontraban, Draco se puso pálido y trató de acomodarse en el sillón y William dejó la risa fluir con fuerza.

- Molly es realmente, Ginevra Molly Weasley y es la hermana de Ron … Ginny, la conocimos en el verano pasado –Neville estaba alegre por su amiga, al fin la pequeña hermana de Ron, ganaría algo de respeto entre su familia, ahora que supieran de su magia y él había facilitado el asunto, se decía Neville con orgullo.

- Eso explica todo, entonces Ginny tenía el cabello rubio, pero debe ser pelirroja como sus hermanos y sus padres, nunca ha tenido magia, ahora la tiene, por eso es que le están enseñando a manejarla –Hermione empezaba a hacer sus cavilaciones en voz alta –y se necesitó una gran bruja en el manejo de los elementales del agua para enseñarle a otra que al parecer puede manejar las plantas –se sentó y empezó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso –y Dumbledore de seguro quiere que Ginny se una a nosotros contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado porque puede ser un arma valiosa, si aprende a usar sus poderes.

- O sea que yo … -Harry no pudo terminar la frase y cayó en cámara lenta sobre el sillón

- Te besuqueaste hasta el cansancio con la hermanita menor de Ron Weasley –terminó Draco.

- ¿Te besaste con mi hermanita? –preguntó Ron quien seguía levantado y ahora con sus puños apretados fuertemente.

- Tu detestas a tu hermana –contestó rápidamente Harry, pero al ver el enojo de su amigo se levantó con rapidez y se hizo detrás de la silla poniendo espacio entre los dos –hablas pestes de ella, jamás la has querido.

- No sabes nada, Potter –Ron empezó a rodear la silla en busca de Harry, parecía estar bajo un hechizo porque su rostro estaba del mismo color de su cabello y los puños estaban blancos de la fuerza que hacía mientras los apretaba –ella merece respeto como mujer y ni tu ni nadie, se burla de la virtud de un Weasley y menos si resulta que es la única mujer de la familia.

- No sabía que era tu hermana –Harry seguía dando vueltas alrededor del sillón –ella era rubia, tenía novio.

- Y ni siquiera eso te detuvo. Además sabemos que utilizaste todos tus trucos para sonsacarle el novio –apuntaló Draco, que empezaba a divertirse con la actitud sobreprotectora de Ron –le cantaste al oído y la besaste.

- Cállate Malfoy, no me estás ayudando

- No es la idea, mira la cara de Ron, eso no tiene precio –todos rieron ante el comentario, incluso el mismo Harry, quien seguía huyendo alrededor del sofá.

- Basta Ronald, siéntate –gritó Hermione.

- Pero Herms, este miserable utilizó los mismos trucos baratos que ha utilizado con cuanta chica muggle quiere involucrarse por una vez, así quiso sonsacarse a mi hermanita.

- ¿No te das cuenta que hay cosas más importantes que con quién se besa Ginny?

- Hazle caso Ron, además ella … ella ayudó a que quien mató a Sirius –Harry buscó algún tipo de defensa.

- Miserable te aprovechas de su inocencia y ahora la llamas asesina.

- Ella no es inocente … -en ese momento el puño de Ron se estrelló contra la cara de Harry, quien cayó sentado.

- Ron, es suficiente, te comportas como un troglodita –Hermione retiraba a Ron para que no siguiera golpeando a Harry, quien estaba sangrando por la boca –y tu no vuelvas a decir que Ginny no es inocente, sabes muy poco de ella, así que cierra el pico, sino quieres verme enojada a mi también. Ustedes dos –apuntó con el dedo a Draco y a William –cállense y no sigan caldeando los ánimos de estos dos brutos –ahora apuntaba a Ron y a Harry, que se miraban con ganas de agarrarse a golpes nuevamente –y tu –apuntó a Neville –nos vas a contar todo lo que sepas de Ginny y sus poderes, porque definitivamente aquí hay algo raro –todos se miraron y fueron buscando asiento para oír lo que tenía que decir Neville. Nadie en su sano juicio contradecía a Hermione cuando se ponía de sus humores.

- Al parecer la magia es nueva para Ginny –no se imaginaba esa reacción en sus amigos, pero ya había abierto la boca y ahora no podía callarse, pensó Neville –empezó a sentir que podía hablar con las plantas hace como un año, más o menos y cada vez que está enojada, todo a su alrededor empieza a volverse extraño, las cosas cambian y se salen de proporciones, como la planta que le afectó a William, así … ese tipo de cosas parece que le suceden y seguido … todo cambia según el temperamento en que se encuentre.

- Parece que tiene el típico genio, Weasley –dijo Hermione, todos rieron al oírla –lo siento, Ron pero tu genio apesta cuando te enojas.

- Las flores eran bonitas, olían a rico –dijo Harry más para si, que para el resto.

- Claro ahora vas a decir que tiene magia cuando besa –agregó William con tono burlón

- Y es excelente –Draco dijo con seguridad y Ron y Harry lo voltearon a mirar con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Hey! Es mi hermana y no quiero escuchar ese tipo de comentarios

- ¿Y desde cuándo acá, defiendes a tu hermana?, si desde que recuerdo lo único que has dicho es ella es que desearías no haberla conocido jamás –William le preguntaba con enojo, al acordarse de las quejas de la pelirroja para con su familia.

- Todo cambio … mis hermanos … este … ¡no tengo por qué decirles lo que sucedió dentro de mi familia! –Ron cruzó los brazos en señal de zanjar esa discusión. Hermione miró a su novio con total comprensión, ella conocía a la perfección todo lo que había pasado Ron, este último año, pensando que había lastimado a su hermanita menor.

- ¿Qué va a hacer la anciana con Ginny? –Harry estaba serio, escuchar hablar de la chica lo ponía nervioso y no sabía la razón exacta, besaba genial como decía Draco, y se sintió extraño al oírlo decir de su amigo. Sentía enojo con Ron por tratarla mal y ahora hacerse el hermano protector. Enojo con Neville porque sabía cosas de ella que él no y por encima de cualquier cosa estaba enojado con él mismo, por estar enojado. También sentía ira con William, porque si no se hubiera metido con la novia del Francés hubiera conocido un poco más a esa mujer … _un momento, yo no quiero conocerla es, Ginevra Weasley y yo la detesto_.

- No me lo dijeron, al final me encerraron y se fueron sin mi –todos rieron al oír a Neville –¡Hey! son buenas, realmente buenas brujas. Lo que ellas hicieron para engañarme y hacerme regresar, no lo voy a contar, porque si no, Ron va a romper todos mis dientes –Ron se paró como presa de un resorte –era una broma, Ron, nada pasó, yo no le hice nada a tu hermana. Ellas van para algún lado en Irlanda y de ahí van a pasar a América, es todo lo que sé.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tiene ella magia? Era una squib, Ron nos lo repitió hasta el cansancio –Harry seguía preguntando como autómata.

- Cuando vino, no tenía magia, yo me hubiera dado cuenta –dijo Draco

- Creo que nos engañó a todos –finalizó William –o tal vez, simplemente no confiaba en ninguno de nosotros. Si somos honestos cuando la conocimos el verano pasado nunca nos acercamos a ella. Por ejemplo Ron la trató como la hermana molesta que no quería. Hermione, bueno ella la trató bien, pero igualmente nunca hizo el deber de acercársele. Harry la ignoró como se ignora una extraña enfermedad contagiosa. Draco, todos sabemos qué trató de hacerle y cómo terminó de portada en el Profeta. Por mi parte, tan bien traté de hacer lo mío, pero me mandó a volar bien rápido y Neville, tal vez fue el único que realmente trató de acercársele, así como los gemelos y Sirius.

- Eso es lo que no entiendo de todo esto chicos, si lo que dices es cierto y fue por culpa de ella que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado escapó, entonces ¿por qué no dejó muestras de ese poder antes y por qué Dumbledore la está ayudando?, hay algo que definitivamente no cuadra en esta historia –la voz de Hermione siempre hablaba con lógica. En ese instante Harry entendió de golpe parte de lo que veía en las pesadillas nocturnas que lo acompañaban esa semana. Al empezar el sueño veía a una mujer acercársele amenazadoramente que parecía Ginny Weasley, después él veía que no era la hermana de Ron sino la rubia Francesa que conociera hace una semana y este sueño le parecía una pesadilla. La jovencita que odiaba era la misma hermosa mujer que deseo un día y …

- Debo salir, necesito tomar aire –Harry se levantó con premura. En sus sueños ella era quien se paraba en el centro de la luz y hacía que todo a su alrededor se volviera oscuro repentinamente, aún recordaba el sonido de las paredes vibrando y el frío que rodeaba el sitio. Luego el sonido grave al explotarle el mundo a su alrededor en mil pedazos y él estrellándose contra una pared. La chica que robó su aliento en Francia hacía una semana era la causante de sus peores pesadillas.

- Harry espera –Hermione trató de detenerlo –ya estamos en la hora del toque de queda –intentó persuadirle, pero él salió sin escuchar nada.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido mientras vagaba por los pasillos desolados del castillo, sus pasos fueron llevándolos hasta la gárgola de acceso a la oficina del director del colegio, no supo cuánto tiempo le tomó llegar hasta allí. Al alzar la cara divisó al profesor Snape bajando por las gradas, se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso, no sin antes mirarlo con desdén como lo hacía siempre. Ellos dos jamás habían sido capaz de congeniar por mucho que lo intentaran. La forma de ser de cada uno y la rivalidad de su padre, impedían cualquier tipo de acercamiento amistoso.

- Señor Potter, ha de ser algo muy importante para que esté en mi oficina después de la hora del toque de queda –Dumbledore lo saludó con la tranquilidad de siempre.

- Usted sabía que quien hizo todo era Ginny Weasley y ocultó todo, no quiso decirle a nadie que ella fue quien ejecutó ese escudo protector que nos impidió capturar a Voldemort, y todo para qué, para tenerla a su favor, para que el poder de ella no se le escapara de su control, ¿es eso …. cierto? Porque usted no se preocupa por la chica, ella es sólo un punto más en esta locura que nos toca vivir, supongo que también sabe por qué ella tiene magia ahora y también sabe de Luna y de Nimue, lo más probable es que usted sea quien haya hecho que todo esto pasara. Pero nada le va a resultar porque Ginny Weasley tarde o temprano va a pagar todo lo que ha hecho, no la va a poder encubrir más, todos ya saben que ella tiene magia y no podrá guardarla en donde suele meter sus armas humanas –Dumbledore lo miraba sin inmutarse ante ninguna de las cosas que decía el joven pelinegro, que parecía iba a sufrir una combustión espontánea por el enojo que cargaba encima –diga algo, no se quede callado.

- Esta vez has dicho muchas cosas ciertas, Harry –el joven rodó los ojos –dirás que siempre lo haces, pero permíteme divergir en eso, te he visto entrar furioso por esa misma puerta cientos de veces, ya hasta perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces, tienes un temperamento fuerte como tu madre

- No me trate como un niño, mencionando a mi madre para distraerme, ese truco le funcionó otras veces, pero no lo va a hacer más. Vengo para que hablemos de Ginny Weasly y no me voy de aquí sin hacerlo.

- Está en todo el derecho, señor Potter –Dumbledore estaba sonriendo con complacencia –bien, quiero saber de la señorita Weasley, le escucho.

- Yo lo escucho a usted, usted es quien la conoce.

- Al parecer la conozco menos que tu, mi joven amigo ¿quieres un dulce de limón? –Harry lo tomó y se lo puso en la boca.

- Y le advierto que no utilice legeremancia conmigo, profesor, porque sabe que no le funciona más conmigo –se sentó en el sillón enfrente del profesor –sólo sé que ella vive en Francia, tenía un novio que no le agradó verla besarse conmigo, baila bien, es alegre, graciosa, tiene unos ojos hermosos y … un momento no tengo por qué decirle nada de esto –se levantó indignado al oírse a sí mismo hablar.

- Debes aprender aún muchas cosas de la magia en este lugar, Harry –el profesor Dumbledore se levantó e hizo aparecer un vaporoso manto que abrazaba a Harry sin notarlo –verás, esa silla perteneció a un príncipe Japonés que la utilizaba para negociar con todo tipo de agregados extranjeros, este manto cae sobre alguien y lo hace expresar sus más profundos sentimientos, se requiere de mucha fortaleza para no caer en sus encantos –lo miró con complacencia y agregó –estoy impresionado muchacho, has empezado a fortalecer tus escudos de oclumancia, no caes en los encantos del manto del japonés Yu Fin, pero sí caes bajo la mirada de una pelirroja con carácter guerrero.

- No tenía el cabello pelirrojo, estaba rubia.

- No es lo que acabas de decir –Harry trató de refutarle a su viejo profesor, pero prefirió permanecer en silencio –porque si mal no estoy, a ella la ves en tus sueños y cito tus palabras: … un hermoso cabello color fuego –Harry lo miró sin decirle nada –bien por tu cara ya se la respuesta. Tus pesadillas, no son un sueño Harry, lo que ves es a Ginny Weasley el día que te enfrentaste a ella porque creíste que había protegido a Tom Riddle. No te lo dije antes porque no me correspondía a mi, contar algunos secretos. Aquel día viste la magia accidental de la señorita Weasley, ella no pudo evitar querer terminar la escena de violencia de la que se sentía presa y produjo un potente escudo mágico que evitaba precisamente el uso de la magia, Harry. Lo que aún no logro entender es cómo pudiste utilizar esa espada que tenías en la mano, a menos de … -el anciano se llevó su mano a la cabeza, tratando de recordar algo –claro, esa no era la espada de Godric Griffindor, esa espada la tomaste de otra parte y no del sombrero seleccionador, por eso … -el anciano empezó a reír con fuerza –todo este tiempo la respuesta era más simple aún, Tom fue herido por un arma muggle sin que él supiera su procedencia, por eso no la detectó con su magia.

- El arma estaba envenenada –dijo Harry, la cara de asombro del viejo le gustó al chico, pues jamás había sido capaz de hacerlo cambiar de semblante, Harry 1, Dumbledore 2526, bueno al menos tenía un punto (siempre había tratado de ganarle al menos una a Dumbledore, incluso llevaba un pequeño conteo de las veces que el viejo le ganaba una contienda) –fue una idea de Hermione, alguna vez nos vio entrenando con la espada y a ella le pareció inútil utilizar una espada contra la magia, a menos que se utilizara un muy potente veneno, así que Neville buscó entre los distintos tipos de venenos y escogimos uno muy raro proveniente de una rana amarilla _Rana punta de flecha_ originaria de Colombia, en Suramérica, dicen que es el veneno más potente sobre la tierra. Hicimos un encanto sobre la espada para que pareciera la de Godric Griffindor y así imponer algo de temor, pero realmente era el veneno lo que mataba a quienes la tocaban, al fin y al cabo un gramo de ese veneno puede matar hasta mil quinientas personas, nos pareció una buena idea –Dumbledore seguía mirándolo asombrado, por la cara del profesor tal vez se merecía subir la puntuación, Harry 2. No, mejor Harry 5, Dumbledore 2526.

- Una chica muy lista, la señorita Granger –Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo –otro caramelo de limón –el chico negó –verás Harry, la señorita Weasley necesita aprender a utilizar la magia, después de diez años sin tener nada de magia dentro de ella, de repente miles de cosas le pasan y empieza a tener estas destrezas y ella no las puede controlar.

- Pero eso no justifica que hubiera protegido a esa serpiente en ese instante.

- Tal vez, no has pensado con claridad lo que sucedió con Tom, ese día Harry. Si lo piensas con cabeza fría, ella te salvó el pellejo y no sólo a ti, a muchos de nosotros, quizás a todos. Verás Tom tenía muchas más armas que los mortífagos novatos y los hombres lobo que vimos en el callejón Diagon. Pero cuando la chica levantó ese escudo, Tom se equivocó porque dudó en utilizar sus otras armas, entonces tu aprovechaste y lo heriste de gravedad, ¿no te has preguntado por qué no murió instantáneamente, si una pequeña gota de ese veneno puede envenenar de muerte a mil quinientos y Tom sigue con vida?. Bien, pues no sabía lo del veneno, pero ahora veo que te he dejado una inquietud más por resolver, mi joven amigo –¡R_ayos!, me ganó otra:_ _Harry 5, Dumbledore 2527 _–pronto tendremos que ayudar a la chica a volver al mundo mágico, Harry y tu jugarás un papel muy importante en todo esto.

- No quiero saber nada de ella, ha hecho mucho daño y no quiero participar en nada que tenga que ver con ayudarla.

- Te diré algo, claramente y no voy a volver a repetirte lo mismo de otras veces, tu y yo ya pasamos por esta misma conversación hace unos años, después de que el señor Lupin abriera la cámara de los secretos, y has visto los resultados; sé que tienes fuertes motivos para odiarla, pero recuerda que hay un bien común por encima de nuestro bien personal.

- Ahora es distinto.

- ¿Lo es? Yo me atrevería a decirte que no, Harry.

- Aun no me ha respondido el por qué la chica tiene magia, necesito una explicación razonable al por qué ella tiene poderes y no creo que pueda dormir ni hoy ni mañana si no obtengo una respuesta aceptable.

- Lo más probable es que la respuesta no te satisfaga, mi joven amigo.

- Lo escucho, profesor, como le dije no me iré sin respuestas.

- Estoy seguro que tu padre te comentó los aspectos relacionados con la vuelta al cuerpo físico de Tom Riddle el año pasado y también con el ritual que le permitió a tres niñas vivir, esto involucró a tu madre y a la madre de la señorita Weasley –Harry se removió en su silla y asintió muy incómodo ante la mención de su madre y de la chica –bien, ahora estamos seguros de qué ocurrió en el solsticio de primavera, algunos seguidores de Tom y él mismo buscaron hasta encontrar la forma de hacerlo retornar, utilizaron rituales antiguos, donde esta alma perdida en la que él se había convertido podía retornar a un cuerpo físico. Se requería de un mago con una fuerza mágica tan grande como la de Tom, para que este tipo de ritual funcionara, pero las consecuencias ni el mismo podía preverlas. Los hombres dejaron de morir al cumplir los cincuenta, pero esta otra parte desconocida para la mayoría de la comunidad mágica, Harry. Como sabes la joven Weasley fue objeto de otro ritual donde involucraba a Tom y a una antigua seguidora, la señora Lestrange. Cuando las mujeres finalizaron el ritual la magia de las tres jóvenes se mimetizó tras un gran velo y fue como hacerle trampa al maleficio de Tom; toda mujer mágica en el Reino Unido debía morir, pero las chicas no tenían magia, así que la ecuación fue simple, no hay magia, no hay muerte –Harry seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza que el sacrificio de su madre había sido en vano porque de las tres niñas sólo Ginny había sobrevivido –pero la magia de las niñas siempre estuvo latente. Cuando Tom retorna a la vida, este velo se rompe porque la magia desatada en el maleficio creó un vínculo muy estrecho entre nuestra comunidad mágica y la magia de Tom, cuando este vínculo cesa en su regreso, el velo que encerraba la magia de la señorita Weasley también lo hace.

- O sea, que mi madre murió en vano, las otras niñas murieron y sólo está ... –la odiosa pelirroja que olía delicioso. _¿por qué rayos me acuerdo de su olor en este instante?_.

- No saques conclusiones apresuradas, Harry. Aquí no hablamos del sacrificio de tu madre, hablamos de un maleficio asesino causante de miles de muertes fallando, aunque sólo una mujer mágica haya sobrevivido. Hablamos de esperanza y oportunidad para una comunidad. Dirás que hay muchas mujeres que sobrevivieron, pero ninguna tiene la fuerza de la magia dentro de ella que tiene la chica Weasley. Dirás que hay varias mujeres mágicas vivas, sólo que cada vez son menos el número de mujeres en capacidad de procrear y sólo sobreviven los hombres. También estoy seguro de que piensas que la señorita Granger es mejor bruja que cualquier otra joven de su edad, pero ella es nacida de muggles y la maldición no le afectó, al igual que a las otras jovencitas nacidas de muggles o a aquellas mujeres que estaban lejos de Inglaterra. Pero esta joven hija de Arthur Weasley es poderosa y tiene la capacidad de generar cambios, necesitamos estos cambios Harry, es fundamental que la fuerza desequilibradora femenina rompa el maleficio de Tom. Nosotros los hombres hemos hecho lo que podíamos y todo sigue igual. Ahora está en las manos de ellas el cambio, y estoy seguro que la joven Weasley es la indicada para empezar a hacer que ocurran cosas.

- ¿No entiendo como así que cosas?

- El cambio, mi joven amigo, ese cambio que necesita la comunidad mágica no la podemos producir los hombres, tiene que venir o nacer de una mujer; en ellas está el poder de procrear y mantener la vida y si no empieza pronto a aparecer la siguiente generación de mujeres, nuestra comunidad estará destinada a desaparecer.

- ¿Entonces ella tendrá que tener miles de hijos para romper el maleficio? –Harry sonó irritado ante la idea y un poco más al escuchar la carcajada de Dumbledore resonando en el lugar.

- No, mi joven amigo, cuando ella empiece a controlar su magia, se logre derrotar a Tom y otras cosas sucedan de forma paralela, al fin podremos decir que el maleficio podrá ser anulado y para siempre –permanecieron callados unos minutos y finalmente el viejo mago agregó –sé que la chica y tu no siempre se han llevado bien, pero es fundamental que dejes a un lado tus problemas personales con ella.

- Jamás podré acercarme a Ginny Weasley, profesor, simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

- Mi querido, Harry. Temo que ya lo has hecho y ese es el motivo principal de nuestra charla –Harry trató de refutarle al mago, pero ninguna frase se acercaba a una excusa medianamente decente –Llevo demasiados años conociendo la naturaleza humana y te aseguro algo, la vida nos depara miles de sorpresas; las menos afortunadas caen en un saco roto, algunas nos incentivan a seguir adelante, pero hay otras que nos cambian la vida. Noto tu confusión, a esto sólo puedo agregar que debes permanecer atento a los acontecimientos de tu alrededor y sabrás tomar lo mejor que la vida te tiene –al ver el conflicto dibujado en el rostro del muchacho, no pudo más que agregar –Además está el asunto de la profecía.

- Mi padre y yo le hemos dicho cientos de veces que no creemos en las profecías, así sea del mismísimo Merlín en persona –Harry sonrió al recordar que las profecías de la vieja Trelawney sólo profetizaban su muerte de alguna forma violenta.

- Pues déjame decirte algo importante, la verdad te ha rodeado muchas veces, pero a veces nos es esquiva y no la vemos porque no deseamos verla, mi joven amigo. –Harry lo miró como viendo a un bicho raro –Tal vez es hora de que veas algo importante, acompáñame al pensadero.

Sintió una fuerza que le presionaba su estómago y unos instantes se vio en una taberna que reconoció inmediatamente, una mujer vieja con unas gafas gruesas más gordas que el culo de la botella estaba hablando con un anciano mago, que no era otro más sino Dumbledore, ella le solicitaba ayuda porque se encontraba sin una forma de sostenerse ella sola, en ese justo instante su voz cambió y empezó a hablar de forma extraña.

- El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca. . . nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . . y él también lo vencerá tres veces antes de que el Señor Oscuro lo marque como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce ... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva. . . El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . . '

Justo después todo se volvió borroso y Harry sintió nuevamente la presión en su estómago, para aterrizar en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore.

- Verás Harry, sé que escuchaste de esta profecía porque tu padre debió haberte contado y lo mismo sucedió con el joven Longbottom. No me mires así, claro que hablamos de Neville. Sí, ambos nacieron finalizando el mes de julio y tus padres y los del joven Longbottom se enfrentaron a Tom algunas veces. Finalmente fue tu padre quien derrotó a Tom y ahora tu has hecho lo mismo tres veces, primero con Quirrell, luego con el diario y ahora con la espada Harry. Me temo que hasta ahora todo va cumpliéndose tal y como cita la profecía –Harry estaba pálido, no quería aceptar ninguna de las palabras que Dumbledore porque si lo que decía esa profecía era cierto, él debía enfrentarse a muerte con Lord Voldemort y lo peor no iba a sobrevivir al enfrentamiento, lo que le estaban diciendo era que había firmado una sentencia de muerte, al oponerse al mago oscuro –entiendo tu temor Harry, pero para eso estamos aquí, debemos prepararnos y luchar contra lo que sea que Tom tenga pensado. Después de lo acontecido en el callejón Diagon, Tom sabrá que la profecía es cierta y hará todo lo posible para hacerse vencedor.

- ¿Cree que pude matar a Lord Voldemort con la espada? O sea, que de verdad piensa que está muerto? –después de un largo rato de silencio al fin pudo articular una frase.

- Es bastante probable, Harry. Pero ya sabemos que él puede volver a la vida.

- Pero señor cómo …

- Verás Harry, la única respuesta posible es tan bizarra que ni yo mismo la quiero creer y necesito tiempo para confirmarla, te adelante que tiene mucho que ver con el diario de Tom.

- El que destruimos con William.

- El que destruiste tu, Harry. No trates de argumentar que has recibido ayuda para enfrentarte con Tom, porque yo no soy de los que van a caer en esa argucia infantil, conozco al dedillo todas tus andanzas y los enfrentamientos con Tom y aunque he de aceptar que has llegado a ese punto por aparentes coincidencias, se requiere valor para enfrentarse a un mago tan poderoso como Tom y tu siempre lo has encarado con valor y astucia y sobre todo con un amor infinito por los tuyos y es ese amor el que será tu salvación, Harry. No me mires con esa cara, te voy a explicar, verás, te has enfrentado a él, porque amas a tu familia y a tus amigos, incluso más de lo que te quieres a ti mismo y eso joven es el mejor tesoro que un hombre puede tener, el amor por sus semejantes es el viejo eslogan de un antiguo y muy sabio mensajero que ha venido en nombre de la divinidad suprema a enseñarnos la verdad, la única que nos hará libres seamos magos o simples muggles.

- No he hecho nada extraordinario, en serio, todo ha sido producto de la suerte, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

- No es así Harry. Fíjate que Lockhart huyó cuando se vio atrapado en la cámara secreta

- El tipo era un cobarde

- Es lo que quiero decirte, Harry. No todos tienen lo que se requiere para enfrentarse al mal. Pudiste haber huido cuando viste la reacción de Quirrell, o cuando te viste atrapado en la cámara con el señor Lupin o cuando no podías utilizar la magia porque la señorita Weasley conjuró un escudo tan fuerte que ni la magia podía traspasarlo. Cada momento en tu vida has tomado decisiones que te han llevado justo a este momento donde nos encontramos, las coincidencias no existen mi joven amigo y tu eres la viva muestra de ello. –Harry lucía abatido por todas las cosas, ya ni siquiera podía argumentar nada –han sido demasiadas noticias de un solo golpe y es hora de descansar, ve hasta tu habitación y mañana o cuando lo creas necesario te acercas y seguimos hablando del tema –Harry se sintió derrotado ante tantas noticias nuevas, se despidió sin mucho ánimo, pero antes de salir Dumbledore agregó –y utiliza la capa que tienes con eso no tendrás problemas por pasarte el toque de queda fuera de la torre –_Harry 5, Dumbledore 2528, claro él también sabía de la capa de invisibilidad. _En ese instante una pequeña imagen de Ginny Weasley saliendo de esa oficina golpeó su mente.

- Un momento, la chica … después de que Sirius murió, vinimos con mi padre y la chica que se despedía, era ella ¿verdad? –la sonrisa en la cara de Dumbledore respondió su interrogante –¡maldita sea! Suerte que me gasto … –bajó la cabeza y salió lentamente de la oficina. _Por ningún motivo_ _aumentaría la cuenta de Dumbledore a 2529 porque él mismo se había hecho un autogol._

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> Recuerden enviarme sus reviews, siempre serán bienvenidos. Sin importar si son ponsoñozos, aburridos, cortos, largos, sonoros, con improperios o como sean!


	17. C17 EncuentrosCercanosDeTodoTipo

**_Aclaración_**_:__Todos__los__personajes__pertenecen__a__la__genial__J.K.__Rowling__y__a__la__Warner__Bros.__Esta__historia__está__escrita__para__el__entretenimiento.__Es__un__Universo__Alternativo._

**Aclaración****2**: Pido disculpas por la demora en subir los nuevos capítulos, ya terminé mi contrato y tengo unas vacaciones forzosas de al menos dos meses, mientras se renueva el contrato, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por terminar la historia en ese tiempo.

**C17. Encuentros cercanos de todos los tipos **

-& Nimue &-

Las frías noches Irlandesas llenaban a Nimue de una paz que no podía describir, oír el mar golpear una y otra vez los acantilados de Moher, la tranquilidad fluía a través de ella, sólo debía dejarse llevar por el sonido del agua sacudir una y otra vez las rocas que durante siglos y siglos se habían visto esculpidas por el vaivén de las olas. En esas dos semanas había logrado un gran avance con las dos jóvenes brujas inglesas que habían sobrevivido a una maldición dejada por el más grande mago oscuro de los últimos tiempos Lord Voldermort, no podía evitar temblar tan sólo ante su nombre, en la anterior guerra ese nombre estaba unido a un potente hechizo que permitía a los Mortífagos seguir el rastro de quienes osaban pronunciar su nombre, por eso nadie quería pronunciarlo, todos preferían hacer referencias extrañas como Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, El-innombrable, El lord-oscuro, Tu-sabes-quien o un montón de frases que si se miraban con perspectiva simplemente eran ridículas, pero tampoco ella podía evitar sentir miedo de pronunciarla.

Ella conocía muy bien que ese tipo de magos se alimentaban del miedo y del temor a sufrir, y por eso estaba ahí, para enseñarle a dos jovencitas a enfrentarse a sus peores miedos y a sobreponerse a ellos. Aún no tenía claro cada paso que iba a dar, pero al menos durante un año, se encargaría de guiar a esas dos chicas a través de la magia, deseaba mostrarles una forma diferente de ver la magia, de tratarla de manipularla e incluso de controlarla. Sabía muy bien que era una empresa difícil, por un lado estaba Luna, quien se encontraba en América cuando la maldición del Lord oscuro cayó sobre las mujeres inglesas, tenía una forma extraña de ver el mundo, podía conectarse fácilmente con criaturas que otros ni siquiera percibían, también podía observar las emociones fluyendo en las personas de forma que podía decir las cosas más absurdas para unos, pero que el blanco de sus palabras, siempre le llegaban a lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, haciéndolos sentir siempre incómodos. Había desarrollado una relación muy fuerte con Ginevra, la joven pelirroja no se sentía incómoda porque Luna destapara sus debilidades una y otra vez, y en los momentos menos oportunos, al parecer eso hacía a la joven cada vez más fuerte y sobre todo consciente de sí misma.

Las jóvenes más que problemas le habían dado una nueva razón para pelear y enfrentarse a lo desconocido, aunque no quería admitirlo eran las nuevas vitaminas que parecían revitalizarla cada vez que hablaban,.

- Si no dejas de peinarte ese cabello, los snargles de pico rojo, van a comerte el cabello esta noche, ya te lo advirtieron, Ginny.

- Deja de inventar que existen snargles de colores diferentes al azul, le pregunté a Nimue y ella me dijo que todos eran de la misma especie –mientras blandía el cepillo en la cara de su amiga, le aseguró con vehemencia –y color.

- Pues ambas están equivocadas, te lo comprobaré –Luna se levantó e hizo un movimiento con la varita, inmediatamente un sonido agudo empezó a retumbar en la habitación de las chicas. Ginny como pudo tapó sus oídos, porque el ruido empezaba a molestarle bastante

- Detente, Te creo

- No lo dices sólo para que los snargles rojos dejen de cantar y de bailar "La macarena"

- ¿Eso es lo que están haciendo?

- ¡Claro! ¿qué más creías que hacían? ¿Acaso gritar como locas una ópera de Wagner?

- Pues a decir verdad, sí creí que alguna gorda estaba gritándole a algún mono aullador y que los pajarracos de colores eran los coros que la acompañaban.

- No te hagas la graciosa conmigo, Ginny. Mira que demoré toda una semana, enseñándoles el baile y la canción como para que ahora vengas a dártelas de juez de concurso de canto –Ginny no pudo evitar soltar la risa que había contenido desde que escuchó "La macarena", al final terminó arrodillada en el piso, tomándose el estómago con sus manos porque el dolor por reírse tanto, empezaba a hacer efecto. Nunca en su vida había conocido un snargle, tampoco sabía que tenían pico y menos que algunos lo tuvieran de color rojo. Así que su imaginación sólo podía imaginarse cómo pequeñas pulgas con algo rojo, en alguna parte que podría ser un pico, trataban de mover sus cuatro patas al ritmo de "La macarena". Cuando al fin pudo calmarse le preguntó a su amiga.

- Bueno Luna, para ser justa contigo, no entiendo cómo pudiste enseñarle la peor canción del mundo a esas pobres criaturas. Te van a detestar cuando escuchen la buena música, eso te lo aseguro.

- Era fácil, sólo tenían que repetir el coro una y otra vez …

- Te van a odiar, mi amiga –Ginny pudo asegurarle a la rubia, esta frase en forma repetida, pero sólo después de reír durante varios minutos. Para ponerle fin a ese ruido que hacían las snargles pulgurientas de color rojo, Ginny habló con seguridad ante una muchedumbre de seres que ella no veía pero que su amiga aseguraba pululaban bailando por todas partes –Es hora de que se callen niñas, no más Macarena por hoy, lo mejor es que se vayan al bosque y descansen porque mañana será un gran día.

- ¿Entonces mañana acompañaremos a Nimue a la reunión de criaturas mágicas? -Ginny asintió con cariño –Gracias, Ginny, he esperado ir a ese concilio, durante toda mi vida. Conocer todo tipo de criaturas que todos creen son imaginarias y poder al fin hablar con ellas, sin que nadie me vea como un bicho raro, será algo fabuloso –Ginny sintió algo de pena por su amiga. Pero era verdad, incluso ella la miraba extraño cada vez, que nombraba una criatura que prácticamente nadie más conocía, o jamás habían oído de su existencia. A ella no le agradaba particularmente aparecerse en un sitio donde cada bicho raro entrara a un portal especial donde cada criatura era expuesta naturalmente ante los demás asistentes, dejándoles ver su real forma ante quienes por múltiples razones no podían verlos a simple vista.

- Debes comportarte, Luna. Nimue nos advirtió en cuanto a no hablar con bichos raros, porque no todos quieren a los magos. Ten eso en mente.

- Lo haré, Amiga. ¡No te preocupes! Seré la mejor diplomática que jamás haya cruzado la frontera Irlandesa.

- Claro, como cuando ayudaste a los gnomos morados, la semana anterior.

- No sabía que a ellos no les gustaba utilizar ropa naranja, el morado y el naranja combinan tan bien que me pareció perfecto el traje que les hice

- Claro, amiga. Por eso saltaron como locos y sus bocas se transformaron en trompas de elefante.

- Está bien, Ginny. Ellos al final lo entendieron

- Sí, pero Nimue tuvo q convertirte en un arbusto para que aceptaran irse sin seguirte machacando el cabello con ajos voladores.

- No te pases de lista.

- Desde una milla atrás olías a ajo, ¿por qué crees que los vampiros siberianos dejaron el concilio mágico? No fue porque tu sangre roja les desagradara. Cada vez que te veían empezaban a caer como moscas y gritaban como niños atacados por el hombre de la bolsa o por la madre monte, o cualquiera de las leyendas infantiles que van por ahí –ambas se rieron al recordar a varios vampiros correr como niñas por el bosque, tras la llegada de Luna al lugar. En su afán por huir del contagioso olor a ajo, corrían y tropezaban unos contra otros, cayendo como torpes bebés aprendiendo a caminar.

- Pero debes admitir que los hombres lobo estaban disfrutando de su partida

- Sí, claro. Igual de felices que las hadas del bosque amazónico, porque cuando los vampiros huyeron, les dañaron las flores selváticas que habían traído con tanto esmero.

- Yo no tengo la culpa que tu las hayas convencido de traer las flores al concilio.

- Era lo menos que podíamos hacer, ellas creían que las flores les darían un poco más de visibilidad ante los demás, al fin y al cabo eso de medir cinco centímetros ciertamente es una desventaja en un lugar donde sólo hay gente de un metro veinte para arriba.

- Ves, toda la culpa no fue mía. Tu queriendo ayudar a algunos, le arruinaste la vida a otros.

- El estornudo del gigante terminó siendo … interesante.

- Diría que fue dramático, verde, difícil de quitar e indescriptiblemente pegajoso, pero interesante no está dentro de los calificativos que utilizaría.

- Pero mira que nuestro cabello está más brillante desde que nos cayó esa baba, algún componente mágico debe tener para que mi cabello esté tan bonito, es que míralo, pareciera tener iluminaciones más doradas, nunca antes me había sentido tan a gusto con el cabello rubio … deberíamos hacerlo estornudar de nuevo y patentamos la fórmula, nos haríamos ricas vendiéndole este producto a los muggles –se detuvo un momento y empezó a rodear a su amiga –creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos con el negocio. ¡Pero claro! ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?

- Detente, ahí rubia de pacotilla –Ginny la miró con cara de pocos amigos –sabía que era la única forma de que detuvieras tus maquinaciones, mira Ginny los gigantes no nos quieren ver ni a millas de distancia, incluso nos prohibieron no sólo a las dos, sino también a las hadas amazónicas acercárseles. Y te recuerdo que ellas tampoco quieren ni vernos –los gestos de enojo de la cara de Ginny no habían desaparecido –Además ya deberías cambiarte ese color rubio, las dos sabemos que no somos gemelas y no está bien que trates de engañar a los enanos con la idea que nacimos de dos óvulos distintos pero somos exactas. Los pobres hasta tienen apuestas de quién de las dos nació primero.

- No sabía lo de las apuestas … Y ¿sabes si a los enanos les gusta apostar seguido, porque con lo torpes que son, podríamos hacer un gran negocio …

- Ginny, por favor. Deja de hacer negocios con las desgracias de los demás, te recuerdo que eres un ser mágico y aprovecharse de otros en desventaja no está bien.

- Despierta Luna, todos lo hacen y todo el tiempo. La gente está por ahí en cada rincón, esperando ver que te equivocas en algo para caerte y maltratarte. Si no tienes dinero a tu haber, no eres nadie para ellos.

- Eso podrá pasar con los muggles, Ginny. –Se acercó y la tomó por los hombros con cariño –Yo sé que tu vida hasta ahora no ha sido fácil, que la vida en París fue bastante dura para ti, durante todos estos años. Pero ahora, observa bien dónde estamos, esto es Irlanda, jamás en mi vida había visto tanto ser mágico extraño y maravilloso, sin contar lo de la reunión de mañana; esto no es lo mismo que con los muggles, el dinero aquí no importa.

- Claro que importa –Ginny se soltó de los hombros de Luna –tal vez no sea el dinero, pero sí la magia y el tamaño; por eso quería ayudar a las hadas del amazonas, todos las estaban ignorando. En cambio los torpes gigantes tenían la atención de absolutamente todos.

- Es porque si se mueven sin que alguien lo note, podría terminar aplastado por su peso –le aclaró Luna. Las dos se observaron con atención y soltaron a reírse descontroladamente, de sólo imaginarse a unos cuantos seres de esos aburridos caer bajo las nalgas de un gigante.

- Luna yo no cuadro aquí en este lugar, todo lo hago mal.

- No te atrevas a decir eso, te lo he dicho cientos de veces, era una chica especial, mira que la magia te rodea de una forma que jamás le había visto a alguien. Y te lo sigo asegurando hoy después de estar en este lugar observando cuanto bicho raro se ha pasado por mi nariz.

- Ves, te lo dije, también los veías como bichos raros, no sólo era yo –Luna se rió.

- Es en serio, Ginny. Tienes un poder muy grande contigo, y tienes la oportunidad de aprender algo con Nimue, y si eres lo suficientemente lista. Podrías hacer contactos aquí, para el resto de tu vida. Es que todos quieren algo contigo, cada vez que ingresas a un lugar, todos notan tu presencia y eso es por la magia que tienes dentro de ti. Debes aceptar de una vez que eres mágica, te guste o no. No puedes quitártela y botarla a otra parte. Ahora vas a hacer algo por ti y te vas a organizar, además vas a tomar este concilio en serio y no como una mina de oro.

- Te propongo un trato. Empezaré a tomar esto del concilio en serio, si hacemos un trato con lo del moco de los gigantes.

- ¡Estás loca, Ginny! Yo no me vuelvo a acercar a esos gigantes ni amarrada en el lomo de un burro.

- Jamás me he echado para atrás cuando propongo un trato y no voy a empezar hoy. Me conoces ya lo suficiente para saberlo, Luna. ¿Te le mides al trato?

- Dejaste por fuera de tomar en serio el entrenamiento mágico que nos propone Nimue.

- Acepto tomarme la magia como algo importante, si tu te dejas llevar al lomo del hombre oso que es amigo del enano Gardian el mayor, cuando vayamos por el moco de los Gigantes.

- ¿Me quieres ver muerta? Creí que me apreciabas como amiga. Ese hombre oso es un peligro ambulante, todo el tiempo está enjaulado y tu pretendes que me vaya hasta la montaña rocosa por un Gigante que nos odia, encima de un hombre oso retorcidamente peligroso, cuyo dueño hizo un cartel nuestro de colores con un aviso de se busca viva o muerta. –Ginny rió al acordarse del cartel que había estado expuesto durante todo un día en cada sitio donde ocurría una reunión.

- No tengo la culpa de que el moco del Gigante, hubiera encogido las partes íntimas del enano Gardian el mayor. Nadie lo sabía, él fue quien empezó a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Si hasta Nimue terminó riéndose del escándalo que hizo. Sin contar a los estirados elfos que hasta les vi algo parecido a una risa.

- Sólo porque los elfos y los enanos no pueden verse ni en pintura.

- Pero todos nos divertimos.

- Tienes una perversa forma de ver la diversión.

- Diversión es diversión, pura y simple. Lo que necesita este sitio es que se puedan reír un poco más y dejar de verse unos a otros como enemigos todo el tiempo, nos ahorraríamos muchos dolores de cabeza. –por un momento se quedó callada y agregó –Y nos aseguraría una visita al cirujano plástico después de que los gigantes se sentaran sobre nosotros –Luna la miró con intriga –no me hagas caso, Luna. Es algo que hacen los muggles cuando algo de su aspecto físico no cuadra con lo que ellos quieren ver de sí mismos. Visitan a un médico especialista y se quitan, se ponen, se alargan, en fin, arreglan la parte física que deseen.

- Lo que los muggles hacen para verse mejores.

- No te imaginas lo que han logrado echando un poco de cuchillo, por aquí y por allá.

- ¿Lo hacen con un cuchillo?

- Claro, es una especie de cuchillo que corta y quita lo que no necesitan. También se estiran y se grapan lo que les sobra, cuando son muy gordos, introducen un tubito muy fino y se sacan la grasa.

- ¡Qué asco! Esos muggles son bárbaros.

- Ellos lo llaman belleza

- De todas formas no me parece bien … Entonces ¿aceptas mi trato de tomar la magia en serio?

- Si aceptas subirte sobre el hombre oso y caminar hasta donde los gigantes.

- Hecho.

- Hecho, no te arrepentirás Luna.

- Algo no me gusta en tu sonrisa, Ginny. Espero que no nos metas en más problemas.

Más se había demorado Luna en pronunciar la palabra problema que ellas dos estar otra vez involucradas en uno y muy serio. Estaban colgando de un pequeño arbusto que parecía tener años luchando con la roca del acantilado; el arbusto parecía a punto de caerse por el peso que las dos jóvenes ejercían sobre este.

- Te lo dije, Ginny. Era una mala idea acercarse a los Gigantes, cuando estaban jugando con esos toros salvajes.

- Pero no podíamos dejar que los descuartizaran como si fueran muñecos de juguete –le sentenció Ginny con dolor.

- Eso es lo que hacen todo el tiempo –respondió Luna con más tranquilidad, al ver que su amiga empezaba a entristecerse.

- Endemoniadas muchachas, por culpa de ustedes ahora vamos a morir los tres en este pedazo de rama –el enano Gardian el mayor colgaba de su chaqueta en la parte más alta del árbol, sus regordetas patas se movían desesperadamente para adelante y para atrás, tratando de alcanzar un apoyo sin resultado alguno.

- Al menos a ti te tocó cerca de la orilla, si estiras la mano un poco más puede ser que alcances algo de tierra firme –le dijo Luna con total tranquilidad.

- ¿Eres tarada? Te he dicho más de tres veces que mis brazos son cortos y no lo alcanzo

- Es porque no te esfuerzas lo suficiente –Luna parecía estar tomándose el asunto con más calma. Se le estaba ocurriendo una idea que sabía podía dar un buen resultado.

- Cuántas veces debo responderte que no me ofendas con esa insinuación de que soy inepto, tratando de alcanzar la orilla. He hecho de todo para alcanzarla y simplemente no lo logro, soy un ser pequeño por si no te has dado cuenta.

- Todo ha sido mi culpa, arruino todo lo que toco –Ginny empezó a sollozar.

- Ginny, por favor, cálmate, mira que no debes ponerte triste por eso.

- Pero ella fue quien tuvo la culpa de todo, debería sentirse pero por el hecho de haberme metido en este problema

- Es mejor que te calles, Gardian. No creo que te convenga ver a mi pelirroja amiga enojada –sentenció Luna con un tono cantarín.

- Me importa un cochinito, que esa muchacha se enoje. Y yo soy Gardian el mayor, jamás me llames por otro nombre que no sea ese, si no quieres verme a mi enojado –Luna se rió con tranquilidad lo que hizo enojar más al enano –Y tu amiga es rubia y no pellirroja, por si no lo habías notado, niña tonta.

- No llames a Luna, tonta –acotó Ginny tratando de mirar hacia arriba. Pero lo que vio no le gustó para nada, el enano estaba colgado de la chaqueta, haciendo que la camisa le subiera, dejando ver su obeso abdomen a la vista, algo que para la chica fue algo bastante desagradable. –y tápate que te ves peor que un troll después de comerse un dragón completo.

- Ustedes dos son el colmo, primero me convences para aceptar una apuesta que no tenía nada de lógica, al aceptar que tu amiga se iba a montar encima del hombre oso y ahora esto

- ¿Apostaste que yo me subiría en el hombre oso, pelirroja?

- Era una apuesta segura, Luna … Los enanos no pueden resistirlo –y con una sonrisa inocente añadió –y pues yo tampoco.

- Cara dura, eso es lo que eres chica del demonio y eres rubia … ¿lo entienden bien?. Ustedes dos me arrastraron aquí y ahora tiene la desfachatez de decirme que mi esbelto cuerpo está gordo.

- Pareces una vaca … gorda –las dos se miraron y soltaron a reírse.

- Cuando salga de aquí las voy a matar a las dos, ¿me escuchan? A la primera rubia la voy a atar con los enanos del valle de rouge y a ti segunda rubia.

- Si te atreves a tocarme al menos uno de mis cabellos, te hago la liposucción gratis, enano.

- Atrévete rubia insípida –y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Ginny. En ese instante el pequeño arbusto que los sostenía, empezó a crecer de forma desaforada. Y con una inclinación del tronco acercó a las dos chicas a la orilla del acantilado, de su parte la rama que sostenía al enano, empezó a encogerse con lentitud. Ginny lo miró con suficiencia, una vez se encontró bien parada en tierra firme, miró hacia abajo e hizo amague de irse.

- Vamos Luna, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí –Luna se sonrió, el plan que se había trazado había funcionado a las mil maravillas. El enojo de Ginny con el enano había hecho que utilizara sus poderes de comunicación con la planta para ponerlas a salvo.

- No me dejes, rubia. Por favor, no me dejes aquí.

- No ves acaso que no soy rubia, tonto enano.

- No me digas enano porque soy capaz de …

- ¿De qué? ¿De mover tu barriga super poderosa y atacarme? –el enano la miró con enojo, la rama que lo sostenía ahora mucho más delgada, empezaba a inclinarse por el peso –te quiero ver haciendo algo Gardian el mayor. Y si te das cuenta bien, mi cabello sí es rojo –Gardian el mayor la miró de reojo, la chica tenía el cabello de un rojo fuego, muy hermoso. él provenía de un área de Irlanda donde todo su clan era de ese color de cabello, e incluso su esposa lo tenía del mismo tono que la chica. No pudo evitar acordarse de su esposa y de la pelea que le iba a montar cuando supiera que había hablado con magos y no le hubiese llevado un mechón de cabello de color rubio. Para los enanos el cabello rubio tenía un poder especial, porque cuando era real les servía para la rueca y de ahí sacaban ovillos de oro.

- Tu ganas pelirroja indómita, sácame de aquí y te pagaré la apuesta.

- Es que así te mueras, la apuesta está jugada y me la tienes que pagar –le respondió Ginny con suficiencia. En ese instante la rama hizo un sonido fuerte, como si estuviese a punto de partirse.

- Haré lo que quieras, pero sácame de aquí.

- ¿Entonces me ayudarás a recolectar un poco de moco de Gigante? –otro ruido, casi hace que el enano cayera al fondo del acantilado.

- Sí, pero sácame –el enano estaba gritando de desespero. Ginny le sonrió e hizo que inmediatamente la rama se moviera, hasta el orillo del desfiladero. Sin embargo, no lo soltó con cuidado si no que lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre el suelo.

- Y eso último fue por decirme insípida. –Para sorpresa de las dos jóvenes el enano se estaba riendo con desparpajo.

- Eres una fiera, jovencita. Mi amada esposa te adoraría si te conociera –Ginny alzó una ceja de pensar que alguien hubiera contemplado casarse con ese enano gruñón –Me hubieras dicho que querías el moco del Gigante desde un principio y hubiéramos hecho un trato más rápido.

- Te dije que venía por el moco del Gigante

- No, me dijiste que necesitabas algo de fluidos del gigante … y yo ni siquiera sé qué significa esa palabra.

- ¿Y por qué no preguntaste?

- ¿Y pasar por ignorante con unas cachorritas de mago? ¡Ni loco!

- Verás que eres orgulloso, Gardian el mayor.

- Es mi segundo apellido. Gardian el mayor orgulloso. –Los tres se miraron y empezaron a reírse con ganas, después de todo estuvieron a punto de caer a un acantilado de treinta metros de alto, eso no era algo que se hiciera todos los días. –Bien, chicas lo vamos a hacer pero no hoy. Mañana los Gigantes tienen planeado algo parecido a lo que ustedes llaman picnic, en ese momento vamos a hacer lo necesario para obtener lo que quieres. ¿y a todas estas por qué tanto interés en esa porquería?

- Lo quiere para vendérselo a los muggles –Luna le informó con rapidez

- ¿Y ellos son tan estúpidos como para comprar eso?

- Y lo pagarán súper bien, sólo tendré que decir que es baba de caracol africano, o algo parecido y ellos aceptarán comprarlo, para echárselo en su cabello.

- ¿Y funciona?

- ¿Qué cosa, que me compren el producto o que de verdad el moco ponga mejor el cabello?

- Ambas, creo. –dijo dudoso el enano

- Sí mira, mi cabello, cómo está de lindo. –El enano recorrió el cabello rojizo de la chica y se sonrió, de verdad era un cabello muy lindo, tan parecido al de su esposa. Ginny lo miró complacida al verle los ojos que el enano había puesto –Y los muggles compran lo que sea para verse más bellos.

- Eres una pequeña muy astuta. Feroz y hermosa. Está bien te ayudaré de todas formas –los tres iban camino a su improvisado campamento, cuando el enano se acordó de nuevo del regalo de su esposa. ¿Podría pedirles un favor?, bueno a la rubia.

- Mi nombre es Luna y ella se llama Ginny.

- Para mi serán, Luna la cantarina y Ginny la feroz –las chicas rieron ante la frase del enano y finalmente le insistieron para que les dijera el favor que él requería.

- Mi esposa es una experta con la rueca y necesitaría un pedazo de cabellera rubia y la tuya es tan parecida a un rubio platino que mi amada esposa amará tener unos cuántos mechones de tu cabello. –Luna lo miró con ojos soñadores y sin esperar nada le entregó una cantidad considerable de su apreciada cabellera, cosa que dejó atónito tanto al enano como a Ginny. Sin darse cuenta de nada de lo ocurrido, Luna avanzó saltarinamente por el sendero hasta que observó que sus acompañantes continuaban atrás.

- Si no se apuran llegaremos tarde a cenar, chicos –Gardian y Ginny se miraron, se sonrieron y siguieron a la rubia platinada por el sendero hasta donde se apostaban los improvisados campamentos de los seres mágicos.

- El plan para mañana es sencillo chicas. Como a ustedes no las pueden ver los Gigantes

- Dirás que sólo a Ginny –apreció Luna

- No te hagas la disimulada Luna, porque eso de quitarles los bellos de los pies a los gigantes, no creo que lo aprecien tanto.

- Creí que era un pedazo de rama que se le había atorado en el pie –Ginny la miró y se rió –creí hacerle un favor.

- Lo mismo te dije de las hadas amazónicas.

- No cambies de tema pelirroja.

- Bien gatas, dejen de pelear –les gritó el enano algo cansado de oírlas discutir.

- Gata será tu m…

- No seas grosera. Ginny –La reprendió Luna –si le mentas la progenitora a un enano es posible que no sobrevivas una noche más en este lugar.

- Y qué me va a hacer este troglodita y barrigón enano, ¿ah? –Ginny se paró desafiante ante el enano que no entendía por dónde iba la conversación.

- No le hagas caso Gardian el mayor, es que ella simplemente se comió un hipogrifo esta mañana al desayuno –el enano volteó a mirar a la pelirroja con asombro y algo de admiración en sus ojos.

- Ahora siento respeto por esta pelirroja como nunca antes lo había sentido por mago o bruja alguno, mira que comerse un hipogrifo y al desayuno –la miró de nuevo y observándola de arriba abajo, en busca de algún signo de malestar agregó –el apodo que escogí para ti es el más adecuado: Ginny la feroz –Las chicas lo miraron sin comprender hasta cuando él agregó –Un hipogrifo podría patear tu organismo y mandarte a cama durante todo una semana –Luna trató de hacerle entender al enano que lo del hipogrifo sólo era una forma de hablar, pero Ginny le hizo ademán de que se callase. Verle la cara de admiración al enano era algo a lo cual podría sacarle provecho más adelante, o con la suerte con la que andaba esos días, podía ser que la metiera en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

- Aún falta que nos digas tu plan para mañana –el enano las miró con cariño y empezó a detallarles el plan para ir al campamento de los Gigantes.

Al fin y al cabo las cosas no siempre le salían a Ginny como ella esperaba, algunas cosas le salían mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Nimue se sorprendía de la facilidad que tenía la pequeña chica para meterse en tantos problemas y salir tan bien airada siempre de ellos. De todas formas tenía que enterarse de los acontecimientos de ese día, porque aún seguía sin entender.

- ¿Me pueden explicar chicas cómo terminaron aquí?

- Todo fue por causa de los torposoplos de Luna, Nimue –la mujer la miró como esperando una buena excusa, si era justa lo más probable es que fuese realmente la pelirroja la causante de ese desastre que estaba viendo, Ginny al ver su expresión decidió seguir su relato antes de terminar presa en el bosque prisión donde tenían a los vampiros siberianos que trataron de asesinar a Luna tan sólo dos días atrás. –Verás los gigantes al fin habían accedido a darnos un poco de lo que yo llamaba moco pero que en realidad resultó ser otra cosa –Nimue, la miró con extrañeza –no preguntes, de verdad que no quieres saber –Luna se estremeció de sólo recordar lo sucedido esa mañana –En fin, Gardian el mayor, el hada Bellala, el hombre oso, el vampiro gruñón

- Grulian, Ginny. El vampiro Grulian, le corrigió Luna con cariño, llevaba corrigiéndola toda la mañana sobre lo mismo, pero a su amiga le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra.

- Eso … lo mismo que dije. El vampiro gruñón y Gandula el hombre lobo. Todos estábamos tranquilos, bueno para ser más exactos, estábamos tratando de tranquilizar a Grumpie

- ¿Y quién es ese?

- ¡Ah! Un Gigante pequeño, tan sólo mide quince metros.

- Pero nosotros los magos tenemos prohibido acercarnos a los gigantes, Ginny –La miró Nimue con algo de enojo.

- Era tierno, Nimue. Lo hubieras visto, cogió a Gruñón y a Gándula y les estaba retorciendo las paticas lo más de bonito, para luego tomar Gandian para ayudarlo a ser un poco más pequeño de lo que era, fue realmente un gesto muy tierno –Nimue, la miraba con la boca asombrada y no podía articular ninguna palabra.

- Al final tomó a la cantarina

- ¿Tomó a quién? –Nimue interrumpió

- A Luna la cantarina –Nimue parafraseo el nombre una y otra vez pero decidió seguir escuchando a Ginny porque empezaba a sentir que se perdería la historia si seguía tratando de descifrar cada palabra dicha por la chica -y vieras cómo se tranquilizó, así todos pudieron sentarse tranquilitos y sin pelear al otro lado de la roca gigante.

- Bajo ninguna razón debieron haber confiado en un gigante, chicas. Son muy torpes y normalmente terminan haciéndole daño a los más débiles.

- Pero de verdad es muy tierno, Nimue –ahora Luna era quien argumentaba a favor del gigante –me mostró una campanita que lo acompañaba y nos contó que su novia Hermie, se la había regalado –Nimue las miraba atónita.

- E incluso nos contó de su hermanito mayor, era algo así como Yarri, Marree o Garry.

- ¿Hagrid? –preguntó Nimue

- Eso, Hagrid ¿lo conoces?

- Es el guardabosques de Hogwarts

- Ves si en Hogwarts tienen un gigante guardabosques, significa que no son tan malos

- No, es un semigante, es hijo de una gigante y un mago –Aclaró Nimue –y no sabía que su hermano hubiese logrado llegar tan lejos de Escocia por sus propios medios.

- Nosotras no sabemos de esas cosas, lo que podemos asegurarte es que ahora todos están charlando de forma tranquila, ya no se odian tanto, yo tengo mi baba –mientras decía la palabra Ginny hizo un extraño sonido con su garganta –de gigante y todos estamos tan felices –las dos chicas sonrieron de la forma más angelical que ella les hubiese visto durante esas semanas. Las miró con cuidado, sabía que detrás de esa historia había mucho más que torposoplos y aquella extraña baba de gigante, esas dos habían hecho algo extraordinario y sin siquiera proponérselo, habían logrado acercar a los gigantes, enanos, vampiros, hadas y hombres lobo junto a los magos como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

- ¿Un momento y qué papel jugaron los torposoplos en toda esta historia? –preguntó Nimue a las chicas que hacía rato se habían alejado de su lado. Ninguna de ellas le contó como un enjambre de esos halados y pequeños animalitos había hecho a un puñado de seres mágicos trabajar en conjunto para evitar ser convertidos en carne para alimentar a unos cuantos miles de millones de hambrientos torposoplos recién nacidos.

Nimue sonrió satisfecha, ayudar a que esas dos pequeñas cachorritas de magos, como las había llamado el enano de forma cariñosa, sería uno de los retos que más iba a disfrutar por lo que le restaba de vida.

N/A

Para quienes han seguido mi historia les recalco que aquí quiero resaltar la comunidad unida para luchar contra el mal, dejando a un lado sus rencillas personales. Si todos hiciéramos eso, otro gallo cantaría en nuestro mundo.

Si quieren un adelanto de lo que vendrá, recuerden los reviews … pueden llevarse sorpresas.


	18. C18 Un sitio especial para un amigo espe

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración 1**: Modifiqué el resumén de la historia, espero sus comentarios. _

**Aclaración 2**: He cambiado un poco el resumen de la historia

**Aclaración 3**: En esta ocasión las charlas son desde el punto de vista de Hermione y Ginny.

**Aclaración 4**: Ha pasado algo más de un año desde el capítulo anterior, Ginny, Luna y Nimue están en la selva aprendiendo magia nativa americana junto a una visitante: Hermione. Los hijos de los merodeadores, Draco y Hermione terminaron Hogwarts y están ahora estudiando para ejercer una profesión.

**C18. Un lugar especial para mi amigo**

Hermoine no le hubiese creído a nadie si tan siquiera un años atrás le dijeran que ella iba a tener una mejor amiga y menos que esa persona fuese la hermana menor de su novio, si hacía cuentas la conocía tan sólo hace un par de años mal contados pero ahora su vida como hija única le parecía un cuento viejo, algo que le pasó alguna vez a alguien más. Pero hoy disfrutaba de la amistad de Ginny y Luna, la súper extraña rubia que las acompañaba. Llevaba cerca de dos semanas en el trópico Americano, para ser más exactos en la selva Peruana en límites con Colombia y Brasil. Éstas eran sus primeras vacaciones desde que estaba en la universidad, era primavera y le habían dado tres semanas de descanso y ella había decidido pasarla lejos de casa y al lado de sus ahora mejores amigas, el calor y la humedad del trópico Americano hacían desastres con su ya alborotado cabello, pero y con todo y eso valía la pena. Sonrío al recordar que su novio le había hecho los miles de reproches por dejarlo solo en esas fechas especiales, pues no todos los días se cumplían años, pero ella en esa forma sutil en la que le explicaba todas las cosas como si Ron fuese un niño de kínder lo había hecho al fin entender.

Él ya había comprendido lo importante que era su hermana para su familia y que su novia también quisiera afianzar lazos con ella, le pareció la mejor idea de la vida de su muy inteligente novia. Una sonrisa le invadió su rostro al recordar los bellos momentos que compartió con el pelirrojo, ese chico la traía volando en las nubes desde que lo había conocido al ingresar a Hogwarts. A veces le costaba ajustarse a la sensación de estar estudiando derecho mágico en la UML (Universidad Mágica de Londres) y no en Hogwarts junto a sus amigos y su novio.

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante después del deceso de Sirius Black un año y medio atrás en manos de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, los acontecimientos se acomodaban en fila unos tras de otros. Primero el asunto de los mortífagos armando un revuelo en el callejón Diagon y que el mismísimo Lord Oscuro fuese quien lo lideraba dejó a más de uno frito del susto. Pero no a sus amigos, ellos como siempre habían defendido lo que creían justo y se habían lanzado a la lucha sin importarles su falta de entrenamiento y de habilidad, ella sabía que entrenaban desde hacía tiempo pero también sabía que no era lo mismo enfrentarse entre ellos a estar de pie ante unos mortífagos, en fin después había sobrevenido la muerte de Sirius, el padrino de Harry; también habían muerto Peter Pettigrew, y Cedric Diggory e incluso aún se acordaba de aquel pequeño niño mordido por el hombre lobo más horrendo que el mundo conociera, todo ese dolor le hacían poner su piel de gallina, por eso había entendido a Ginny y su increíble hazaña al crear ese mágico escudo. En sus oídos retumbaban los reproches que Harry tenía para aquella proeza de la chica, él jamás le iba a perdonar lo ocurrido en el callejón.

Cuando a principios del año anterior Harry, Draco, Neville y William se escaparan un fin de semana de invierno a un sitio turístico en Francia, y luego Harry le confesara que creía estar enamorado de una hermosa rubia Francesa, para más muggle y como si eso no fuera todo, poco después Neville les aclarara de que la chica, no era, ni rubia, ni muggle, pero que además de ser la hermana menor de Ronald era a quien Harry había jurado odiar de por vida … de ahí en adelante las cosas cambiaron bastante para su mejor amigo, casi hermano. La razón y la lógica voló por los aires y su amigo dejó de ser él mismo, aunque después de lo del callejón Diagon y la muerte de Sirius, Harry había cambiado bastante, dejando a un lado al adolescente fiestero y aunque en el fondo seguía siendo él mismo chico, pero después de aclarar quién era la rubia francesa, él simplemente se trasformó en otro. Parecía haber envejecido algunos años, ahora se notaba una madurez bastante interesante, sus amigos también lo habían notado, aunque seguía siendo un cabezota en cuanto a lo relacionado con la pelirroja. Odiaba pensar que su mejor amigo, no pudiese ver lo que Ronald, ella y cada persona que conocían a la chica observaran, pero qué se le iba a hacer, así era Harry su amigo el "terco como una mula".

Después de ocho meses de terminados sus estudios en Hogwarts Ronald, Harry y Draco estudiaban para aurores, aunque estos dos últimos lo hacían bajo el más estricto de los secretos porque ante todo el mundo Harry ocuparía un puesto importante en el ministerio de magia en el departamento de asuntos extranjeros; Draco sería asistente del director de asuntos legales; Neville estudiaba para medimago, William seguiría un año más en Hogwarts, mientras que ella estudiaba leyes mágicas en la universidad mágica de Londres y Ronald sería el mejor auror de todos los tiempos.

Sí, debía aceptar que ahora todo era diferente, Harry estaba saliendo con esa chica venida de oriente que había nacido con cucharita de oro bajo su almohada, tal vez los chinos lo llamaran de otra forma, pero ella lo podía resumir en una palabra, era una tonta e insípida mujer detrás del nuevo capricho del momento, para todos era claro que ella sólo quería a Harry por interés, quería posicionarse en el mundo mágico Inglés y Harry era la mejor carta en ese juego. Ella misma se lo había explicado a Harry, él le decía que también lo sabía pero continuaba con ella de todas formas, eso sólo confirmaba lo terco que podía a llegar a ser su amigo.

Draco seguía igual de insoportable huyendo de su matrimonio arreglado con la chica Greengrass, William con su manía de ligar con cuanta chica se le cruzara por enfrente y Neville terriblemente enamorado de la rubia amiga de su cuñada y ahora mejor amiga. Sonrió, claro Ginny Weasley ahora era su mejor amiga, esa era la principal razón por la cual ella estaba ahí, bajo el inclemente calor del trópico. La selva era maravillosa eso no lo podía negar, pero también extrañaba el frío de Londres y estar en la chimenea con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, al lado de sus amigos. Está bien, sería sincera consigo misma, extrañaba horrores a Ron, justo en ese instante le parecía mal idea haber dejado a su novio por ir en una excursión selvática por unas semanas. A lo lejos escuchó la risa de la pelirroja y de un nativo y lo pensó mejor … Ron y ella tenían toda la vida para abrazarse al lado de la chimenea pero oír las risas y ver las travesuras de su mejor amiga, era algo digno de presenciar y no sólo de leer por carta. Llevaban compartiendo historias desde hacía algo más de un año y se había prometido que cuando tuviera algún tiempo libre iba a pasarlo con ella y con Luna.

- ¿Te ha dado la depre nuevamente? –Ginny se acercaba buscando algo en la cabaña que compartían las tres jóvenes.

- No, estaba pensando en lo sucedido este año y …

- Te lo he dicho miles de veces, Hermione. Deja de pensar tanto y diviértete, estás en el mejor sitio del mundo para aprender cosas nuevas, no para repasar libros y leer las recetas de otros, aquí puedes experimentarlo todo.

- No puedo hacerlo todo, Ginny –Hermione recordó a su novio y bajó la cabeza con pesadez. Ginny la miró con picardía

- Acepto que aquí no podrás besuquearte con ningún pelirrojo, a menos que te guste Gardian el enano –Hermione la miró horrorizada, a lo que Ginny agregó con malicia –me han dicho que su esposa tiene una extraña fantasía que te implica a ti.

- No te permito que me involucres en tu retorcida forma de ver la vida, Ginny. Yo amo a tu hermano por encima de cualquier cosa y no me permitiría hacer semejante cosa con nadie que no fuera él –Hermione parecía un tomate rojo a punto de explotar.

- Si dejaras tu mente tranquila por un instante, te hubiera dicho que el matrimonio de enanos tienen la magnífica idea de nombrarte la madrina de su hijo, ahora que te conocen a fondo y tu les has demostrado que los magos pueden ser muy inteligentes –Ginny la miró ceñuda, su amiga era un caso aparte, no le sorprendía para nada que su hermano estuviese perdidamente enamorado de ella, era bastante bonita, inteligente hasta el último de sus cabellos y fiel a sus principios como buena Griffyndor.

- Ginny, perdona, yo …

- No digas nada Hermione, lo sé, no debí habértelo dicho de esa forma. Ellos querían hacerlo en persona, pero es que aún me cuesta conocer algo y no poder contártelo. Eso de tener mejores amigas es algo nuevo para mi

- ¿De verdad me consideras tu mejor amiga? –Hermione le sonrió con ternura

- ¡Claro! Luna y tu son las mejores amigas que tengo, antes no me podía llevar con las mujeres, ya te lo había contado, después llegaron Poppy y Minerva, luego Luna y ahora Tu.

- Aún me cuesta oírte hablar de la profesora McGonagall y de Madame Pomfrey con tanta familiaridad como si realmente fueran amigas tuyas

- Lo son, Hermione. Bueno tal vez, tangas razón y no sean tanto amigas, más bien como unas tías muy cercanas, a ellas nunca les pude contar de aquel vecino de Bill que me traía loca …

- Con el que te besaste antes de huir de la casa de Bill?

- El mismo … besaba extraordinario, pero déjame decirte que no ha sido el mejor –las dos se miraron y soltaron a reírse.

- Te has besado con muchos chicos, Ginny.

- Si –Ginny no pudo evitar suspirar, su extraña vida la habían hecho madurar más rápido que a las demás chicas de su edad, por esa razón a la edad de trece años, había tenido amargas experiencias con los muchachos de su escuela y por eso había tomado la decisión de trasformar su apariencia en algo que nadie quisiera, en una niña problema. Eso era lo que había proyectado, su cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y piercings le habían dado esa máscara protectora que la ayudaba a alejar a cuanto idiota hormonal se le acercara. Al mirar a su amiga, la observó con el ceño fruncido –si esa expresión tiene algo de reclamo, guárdatelo porque no me arrepiento de haber besado a ninguno –cambió el semblante por un instante y añadió –bueno tal vez a uno.

- ¿Lo dices por Harry?

- Saca a Potter de la ecuación, ya te he dicho que lo de ese insulso y estúpido dizque mejor amigo tuyo y de mi hermano, fue un error que no se va a repetir –levantó la mano en señal de detener a su amiga –y ahora cállate porque viene lo mejor –una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro antes amargado de la pelirroja y su mejor cara de ángel estaba de vuelta. Pero en ese instante la voz grave de un hombre la interrumpió.

- Te dije niña del demonio que la próxima vez que te acercaras a mi deliciosa cena la pasarías bastante mal –en la entrada de la cabaña, el enano pelirrojo que visitaba las tierras de los dorados como él las llamaba, hacía su entrada. Gardian el enano estaba muy enojado y para sorpresa de la castaña Londinense, su cabello no parecía estar bien, cada vez que sacudía y hablaba un mechón de su cabello empezaba a caerse al suelo. El enano hablaba y despotricaba una y otra vez contra la pelirroja y ella sólo lo miraba con dulzura, detrás observaba a toda la comunidad pendiente del nuevo enfrentamiento entre los dos pelirrojos más juguetones y tercos del mundo entero, sí esa frase podía ser dicha y comprobada, esos dos jamás dejarían de discutir. Era obvio que su amiga le había hecho una nueva broma al enano, de vez en cuando algún mechón rojo caía hasta el piso, ella notaba el brillo de la pilatuna en los ojos de su amiga –Ahora no podré comerme esa deliciosa pierna de cerdo, llevaba dos días bajo las brasas, cocinándose lentamente, el olor me impidió dormir por días y tu le echas ese horrible condimento y ahora sabe a una pata de puerco.

- Pero eso es lo que es, una pata de puerco.

- No me cambies las cosas porque sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

- Pero te vez lindo enojado –añadió Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa, sabía el efecto que eso tendría en el enano y estaba lista ante la reacción. Cuando el enano se llevó sus manos para tocarse su abundante cabellera por el comentario de la chica, explotó. Literalmente, su genio era explosivo, eso todos lo sabían, y de igual forma sabían que su cabellera roja era su orgullo y justo en ese instante tenía en su mano el último mechón rojo que cubría su ahora calva cabeza.

- Pequeña rata del demonio, te voy a … -en ese instante se lanzó tras la chica que convocó un escudo de protección que hizo rebotar al enano como cuando se está saltando en esas camas de agua infladas, se paró rápidamente, el ataque de la chica le había sorprendido, sin embargo ahora tenía una risa enmarcando su cara. Se veía bastante extraño, el enano más peludo de todos, ahora estaba calvo por donde quiera que se le mirase, ni siquiera tenía barba y las cejas empezaban a caérsele también.

- Piénsalo bien, calvito, ahora estás frente a la nueva oportunidad que gritaste ayer que querías –le dijo Ginny con algo de miedo en su mirada, no esperaba ver calma en la cara de su amigo, ella esperaba gritos, patadas y cualquiera de esos movimientos absurdos que él llamaba lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y que ella llamaba patadas de ahogado

- Te has metido en una muy grande, chiquita … no podrás manejar lo que te viene encima.

- Ponme a prueba, calvito.

- Ya lo verás –Gardian el enano le habló calmadamente, la miró con sorna y se marchó del lugar, no sin antes recoger su cabello del suelo –las dos chicas lo miraron con asombro por su actitud calmada y su salida sin aspavientos. Algo raro le había sucedido al pelirrojo enano y a Ginny le provocó miedo, el mismo que reflejó en la mirada, ahora fija en su castaña amiga.

- La has hecho grande, Ginny. –ella abrió aún más sus ojos, su amiga también lo había sentido. Estaba en serios problemas, observó al enano pasar con la cabeza gacha al lado de su bella esposa también pelirroja, quien lo miró alejarse, para luego mirar a Ginny con una mirada reprobatoria en sus ojos.

-& GW &-

Definitivamente la había embarrado y en grande –Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en su horrible pilatuna –llevaba compartiendo su tiempo y su vida con la pareja de enanos durante más de medio año y se habían convertido en inseparables junto con Luna y ahora con Hermione. Esa pareja de seres maravillosos le mostraron cosas que ella jamás habría logrado observar por sí sola, Nimue se las había repetido una y otra vez, pero sólo cuando convivió con ellos y observó a ese par de enanos profesarse amor infinito el uno por el otro fue cuando entendió a lo que la vieja bruja se refería.

La esposa de Gardian el enano, se llamaba Labela su cara redonda y sus hermosos ojos azules profesaban tanto amor por su esposo y por todos sus semejantes que era imposible no dejarse tocar por su personalidad. Parecía ser la madre que no recordaba haber tenido jamás, cocinaba de forma extraordinaria, reía, bailaba, cantaba, todo lo que ella quería lo lograba, maneja a su esposo con el dedo meñique aunque él se negara a aceptarlo en público y todos en la aldea sentían un profundo respeto por la regordeta mujer. Y ahora estaba ahí, siendo acusada por esa mirada triste, por una mala broma hecha para su tonto y regañón esposo, que tenía el peor genio del mundo. Aunque si era honesta consigo misma, ella tenía un genio bastante parecido al de él; Luna y Nimue se lo habían dicho hasta el cansancio y ni hablar de Hermione que más encima le recargaba sus genes Weasley que tanto quería ella olvidar.

Se retiró un poco de la aldea y se sentó a observar el agua correr en una de las pequeñas quebradas de la zona, el agua era templada y cristalina, el olor de la lluvia ya impregnaba el ambiente. Empezó a jugar con el agua que la rodeaba como le había enseñado Nimue, pronto había construido una bella estructura conformada por pequeñas rocas que calzaban perfectamente una encima de otra, quería ver hasta dónde podría hacer subir las rocas, unas encima de otras; pronto se desanimó, había pasado su récord dos metros atrás, jamás había logrado hacer la estructura de piedra tan alta como en esa ocasión, tal vez tendría seis o siete metros ahora. Si tan sólo Gardian y Labela estuvieran ahí se sentirían orgullosos de ella, en ese justo instante se le ocurrió hacer algo grandioso para sus amigos y rogar para que le perdonasen o al menos para que admirasen su obra y sus logros.

Durante toda una semana trabajó en su pequeña labor que había denominada "Disculpas para el diablo rojo", pues ella nombraba a su amigo "el diablo rojo" cuando quería sacarlo de sus casillas; cuando estuvo satisfecha con la obra buscó a Luna para que convenciera a sus amigos para que asistieran a verla, de eso hacía más de una hora y se encontraba al borde del desespero porque no sabía nada de ellos; entonces los escuchó y quedó paralizada por la emoción, Gardian el enano protestaba como siempre, Hermione reía con Labela y Nimue mientras que Luna le explicaba pacientemente a su amigo el por qué debía acercarse a la quebrada, al escuchar las razones que le daba la rubia, entendió que su amiga no había podido convencerlos con la verdad y se había inventado una mentira para atraerlo ahí. No estaba segura si las otras dos sabían la real razón, pero definitivamente el enano se iba a sorprender al ver el lugar.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta apenas pusieron un pie en la tranquila quebrada que proveía de agua dulce y limpia al refugio donde vivían, ese sitio era hermoso por naturaleza pero ahora no era un simple lugar de donde pudieran sacar agua, ahora era un sitio mágico, rodeado por bellas flores silvestres y grandes árboles frutales y una alta y muy bella cascada, todo parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas de los que solían leerles a los muggles cuando describían algo llamado "el paraíso".

- ¿Lo has hecho tu sola, Ginny? –Nimue observaba cada detalle del lugar. No sólo eran las flores que decoraban vistosamente el lugar, la chica había cambiado todo el panorama, se las había ingeniado para mover rocas, plantas, flores, agua y todo parecía algo nuevo, un sitio totalmente distinto. Ginny miró sus pies y respondió tímidamente con un sí, se encontraba bastante cansada por el esfuerzo, pero al parecer les había gustado, incluso al enano gruñón.

- Recibí algo de ayuda, bueno mucha ayuda de los animales de la zona y de las plantas y del agua, incluso de las rocas –dijo la pelirroja como si fuese algo común el hablar con la naturaleza.

- Jamás había visto algo como esto, pequeña, has hecho un trabajo maravilloso –respondió Nimue, encantada de ver lo que la chica había logrado.

- Esto es … esto es … -Hermione miró a su amiga y la abrazó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había quedado sin palabras, se sonrió que el último que la había dejado sin una palabra en su boca, precisamente era el hermano de esa chica a quien abrazaba con fuerzas.

- Ginny es fantástico lo que has logrado, los snargles de pico rojo, ahora tendrán donde reproducirse –Luna recordaba aún a sus amigos del verano pasado.

- No te atrevas a traer a esos bichuracos otra vez, Luna. No soportaría verlos cantar La Macarena otra vez –todos rieron porque conocían de primera mano las experiencias de las chicas en Irlanda. Ginny observó una pequeña risa en el enano, hacía una semana no se hablaban, ella trató de pedirle excusas de mil y una forma, pero el enano se rehusaba, ni siquiera la miraba, mucho menos hablarle. Las cosas con Labela se habían restaurado poco a poco, la hermosa mujer había entendido a la chica y le había pedido paciencia para con su esposo, aunque ella sabía muy dentro de sí que su testarudo marido posiblemente jamás la perdonaría.

- Está hermoso, ¿cierto cariño? –Labela miraba a su esposo y la única respuesta fue un gruñido de su parte, se alejó un poco de las mujeres y siguió explorando el lugar, Ginny miró sus pies, para que no vieran lo triste que se sentía por la respuesta de su amigo. Labela se acercó a la chica y la abrazó –dale tiempo, esto es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por él en mucho tiempo y ahora está confundido … tiene un carácter que no perdona ciertos errores con facilidad, ya te lo he explicado.

- Si me lo dijiste pero no sabía que podía dolerle tanto la pérdida de su cabello, bueno lo de su barba. No sabía que la barba significaba que era un hombre importante para su comunidad y que conservara su color rojo todavía era signo de virilidad para los suyos.

- Eso es algo que lo enorgullece y no sólo a él a mi también –las dos rieron por lo que eso implicaba.

- Esperaré a que me perdone, Labela. La amista de Gardian es algo demasiado importante para mi. Es un cabezota como yo y si él me logra perdonar, tal vez todo el mundo pueda perdonarme a mi algún día.

- Eres una chica extraordinaria, pequeña.

- Es raro que me digas pequeña, te saco casi una cabeza más –las dos se miraron y volvieron a reír … pronto Nimue y Hermione la estaban atacando con preguntas acerca del sitio tan hermoso que había logrado construir la pequeña pelirroja, Ginny sonrió al sentir la curiosidad de las brujas, pronto tendría tiempo de hablar con el enano.

Al día siguiente mientras departía con sus amigos y gran parte de la comunidad mágica que las albergaba, Ginny vio florecer la oportunidad de charlar con su amigo, hacía tan sólo media hora atrás todo se había vuelto una locura por la llegada de una extraña ave que Ginny jamás había visto. Nimue le informó que era Fawkes el ave fénix de Albus Dumbledore, ella lo había conocido tiempo atrás y el viejo mago le había parecido alguien interesante, sin embargo algo en él no le agradaba, esa mirada tratando de ver algo dentro de ella, la hacía sentir incómoda. Sabía que él era alguien muy importante para toda la comunidad mágica, al fin y al cabo era miembro de una antigua familia de magos después de todo.

Recordaba la voz cancina del viejo hablarle a Nimue para que Hermione y Luna fueran hasta Inglaterra, el señor Frank Logbottom había fallecido en un extraño ritual que implicaba seriamente a Harry Potter, a Ronald Weasley y a aquel mago oscuro que nadie nombraba. Se había asustado muchísimo al oír que su hermano estaba implicado en algo tan feo como la muerte de alguien, eso la aterraba, pero no iba a mostrar su debilidad de esa manera, ella era valiente y si su hermano no corría peligro, no iba a mostrar la angustia que sentía en ese instante.

- Tu hermano está bien, escuchaste lo que Dumbledore dijo

- Lo sé, eso no es lo que realmente me preocupa. –le respondió a Labela que se sentaba al lado de la chica, mientras ambas observaban la caída del agua, en la cascada artificial que Ginny había creado.

- Entonces es el otro joven del que estás preocupada –Labela sabía por Luna y Hermione el pequeño encuentro en Francia con el hijo de quien había derrotado años atrás, al mago oscuro que hacía temblar a toda la comunidad mágica. Había hablado del tema con Nimue, porque sentía que su amiga pelirroja no era sincera del todo con aquel tema.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que le suceda a Potter –gruñó con un tono glacial la chica. Las dos se quedaron mudas por algún momento, hasta que una voz gruesa se escuchó hablar atrás.

- La muerte de un padre de familia, siempre es una noticia trágica, jamás los hombres hemos sabido llorar la partida de nuestros seres queridos, y nos negamos a regocijarnos con la felicidad de que hayan partido en búsqueda de un cielo, nirvana, la realización o como cada religión de los humanos la nombre –las dos mujeres lo miraban con incredulidad.

- Neville … Neville fue la única persona que se me acercó cuando fui a Londres, él y Sirius fueron muy especiales conmigo, uno está muerto y el otro ha perdido a su padre… padre e hijo se llevaban tan bien. ¿Por qué a la gente buena le pasan estas cosas, por qué a ese horrible ser que ha engendrado tanto dolor, no se le pudre su familia entera y deja a los demás en paz con la suya?

- Sería bueno ¿no? Ver al mago oscuro, con una esposa tan brava como la mía, hacerle reclamos cuando lo viera con la túnica sucia por andar golpeando a alguno de sus torpes seguidores –dijo el enano con algo de risa en su voz, miró a su esposa quien se alejó del lugar para dejarlos arreglar sus diferencias.

- O cuando algún mortífago llegara a su casa con los pies sucios después de alguna incursión al mundo muggle –le contestó la chica

- O cuando alguna de sus admiradoras se le lanzara a sus pies, y la esposa lo pillara … lo desollaría vivo –acotó el enano.

- Estás obsesionado con los golpes de la esposa, ni porque Labela te golpeara algún día.

- Es que no la has visto jamás enojada, de verdad que eso aterra –contestó riéndose Gardian, ambos se miraron y rieron con tranquilidad –te extrañé Ginny la feroz, mi cachorrita de maga –Ginny lo miró con la boca cayéndose de la impresión –pero antes de que digas nada, quisiera decirte algo primero –suspiró buscando las mejores palabras que expresaran lo feliz que estaba por encontrarse en aquel lugar –me alegra que te acuerdes del sitio que te describí aquella vez, el lugar donde mi esposa y yo nos habíamos unido en matrimonio. De verdad que sabes oír y eres inteligente y tienes una capacidad mágica increíble pero a la vez eres la más insensible y terca de las brujas que conozco –gritó impaciente el enano

- No conoces muchas brujas, Gardian –Dijo Ginny con burla.

- No me provoques pequeña porque sabes que puedo ser terrible cuando me lo propongo.

- Lo sé … lo siento, no quise …

- No nos mintamos, debió haber sido la mejor de las bromas jamás pensadas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo me cayó, fue una brillante jugada de tu parte.

- Verdad que sí, mira que cuando le eché la poción quitapelo que me enseñó… -pero el entusiasmo de la chica cayó al ver la mirada de enojo de parte de su amigo.

- No te sientas tan orgullosa de ti, porque de todas formas estuvo muy mal el quitarme lo que me pertenecía por derecho propio.

- Lo sé … lo siento.

- Treinta años, llevaba treinta años dejando crecer mi barba … jamás había dejado que nadie la tocara.

- Lo sé … lo siento.

- A mi esposa le encantaba que le hiciera cosquillas con mi barba

- Lo sé … lo siento.

- Mis vecinos y mis amigos, me consideran alguien prestante porque mi dedicación y mi entusiasmo en mantenerme siempre con cabello y barba eran, lo que ellos piensen es importante. Soy uno de sus consejeros principales

- Lo sé … lo siento.

- Ahora … ahora, soy otro

- Lo sé … lo siento.

- Deja ya de decir ¡Lo sé … lo siento! –esto último Gardian lo dijo tratando de imitar la voz de la chica, la cual sonó tan estúpido que no pudieron evitar echarse a reír los dos por largo rato –De todas formas vas a recibir tu merecido por lo que me has hecho.

- No esperaría menos viniendo de ti –lo miró la chica con pesar.

- Ahora levántate y deja de pensar en ese chico –ella lo miró con extrañeza –él se repondrá de todo muy pronto. Ya ha superado la pérdida de su madre, se ha enfrentado con el mago oscuro, pero ahora son tiempos mejores, dicen que su novia lo quiere locamente y la hermosura de le chica empieza a ser leyenda.

- Tu también … Sabes que no me gusta hablar del fastidioso de Potter –Ginny cruzó sus brazos en su pecho ante la afirmación de su amigo, los dos habían hablado bastante de la vida amorosa de la chica y ella le había comentado un poco acerca de lo mal que ella se sentía por las palabras desobligantes de Harry Potter para con ella. Sintió la mirada del enano, mientras se acercaba a ella, ahora le pediría alguna disculpa tonta y se marcharía como siempre. Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y bajo sus gruesas manos por sus brazos y le besó la palma de las manos en un gesto caballeroso, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

- Yo hablaba de Neville … el novio de Luna –Ginny trató de decir algo, pero solo balbuceos salían de su boca –bien, ahora que tienes claro todo en tu cabeza de chorlito, puedo afirmar que Todo Está Hecho –la miró y largó una carcajada que inundó el lugar, haciendo que las personas cercanas los observaran, logrando contagiar a más de uno, al menos eso creía Ginny –Tu enojo te ha hecho caer, pequeña pelirroja. Mañana nos veremos iguales y hablaremos un poco más, acerca de tu enamorado … –Ella se levantó con enojo para responderle, pero él añadió –entre más te enojes peor serán las repercusiones, pequeña –Entonces la chica comprendió, la supuesta muestra de cariño, al tocarle la cara, no era una expresión de amor. Le había untado alguna poción, entonces pasó su mano por su cara y notó una superficie rugosa y áspera. Trató de hechizar al enano, pero éste se había evaporado del lugar.

-Enano del demonio … y yo que quería ser perdonada y éste estúpido enano me hace algo horrible –se acercó al agua para mirarse y observó algo horrible aparecer ahí, parecía un animal cruzado entre puercoespín con zorro de cola roja revuelto. Se levantó rápidamente para buscar al enano, pero sintió que las púas rojas crecían otro poco – ¡Grrrr ese enano! –entonces se acordó de las palabras de Gardian: "el enojo tendrá repercusiones" –maldito –ahora debía calmarse porque a más enejo, más púas rojas . Nimue le había ayudado a utilizar técnicas muggles para encontrar su centro y calmar su temperamento, desde hace más de cuatro meses no había tenido un ataque de ira donde lastimara gente, aunque en ese instante pensó que podía ser divertido ver el agua explotar en el aire y ver a todos los lugareños quedarse sin agua en el río, sólo de pensar en esa escena como en una película muggle la hizo reír, al fin su plan de volar el agua del lugar lo que hizo fue tranquilizarla. Su amigo lo había logrado, tenía su venganza y además le había dado una forma muy útil para deshacerse de su enojo. Amaba a ese cascarrabias enano aunque jamás se lo dijera.

-& HG &-

El ambiente frío de Londres tenía impactada a su amiga y no era por el cambio de clima por estar en el ardiente trópico y ahora en una ciudad llena de nieve. Era el frío que recorría por los pasillos del hospital San Mungo. Neville suspiraba entrecortado por la ausencia de su padre, estaba en una esquina en los brazos de su novia, Luna Lovegood. Nimue y magos adultos e importantes hablaban en voz baja de los recientes acontecimientos, su novio estaba acostado en una camilla, recuperándose de algunas heridas menores, pero la tristeza le calaba los huesos porque su casi hermano, Harry Potter, aún no despertaba, los sanadores no daban nada por él. Había perdido mucha sangre, estaba bastante débil pero pronto empezó a mostrarse el verdadero problema, la daga con la cual habían tomado la sangre de Harry para revivir al mago oscuro, contenía un veneno que carcomía lentamente su organismo, ese trascurrir lento era una tortura para el joven mago, que aún en estado de inconsciencia se retorcía y quejaba por el dolor.

Hermione observó a los magos mayores discutiendo por algo y la voz del señor Potter, afirmando que sólo él estaba facultado para tomar esa decisión, los demás callaron de repente dándole la razón al padre de su amigo, luego Nimue y James entraron a la habitación del enfermo, seguido por un mago viejo que jamás había visto antes.

Luego de cinco minutos James Potter salió de la habitación bastante abatido y triste, parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro, jamás le había visto así, ni siquiera el día de la muerte de Sirius su amigo del alma, pero era obvio ahora era su único hijo quien se encontraba a las puertas de la muerte. ¡Qué frase tan horrible! … Entonces vio al profesor Lupin acercársele y abrazarlo con ferocidad, eran amigos de tiempo atrás, habían compartido tantas cosas y ahora se daban apoyo el uno al otro, como única salida a algo tan horrible como la impotencia ante los acontecimientos.

La chica cerró los ojos, Harry no podía morir … no así, no de esa forma. Él y todos sus amigos habían sufrido tanto desde que eran pequeños que esto parecía una situación absurda ante el mal que sufrían cada día; de nuevo quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba vivo, la sangre de su amigo, le había servido para estar ahí, pero no entendía por qué su amigo y no otro mago, si en sus manos tenía a Frank que era un auror entrenado, experimentado, un hombre más fuerte y con mayor conocimiento del uso de la magia, pero habían escogido a su amigo para ello, todo esto le daba mala espina.

**N.A. **_Kinder para donde no se use esa palabra, en mi país se utiliza cuando los niños son aún muy pequeños para ir a la escuela._

_Me sentí triste porque no recibí ni un review, pero no importa, ni siquiera el olvido me hará desistir de seguir escribiendo. _


	19. C19 El final de una tensa calma

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración 2**: Estos son los puntos de vista en este capítulo Hermoine Granger, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Este es un capítulo bastante oscuro … están metiéndose cada vez más en la guerra y eso sólo puede traer tristezas. Lo que está en letra cursiva hacen referencia a acontecimientos pasados._

**C19. El final de una tensa calma**

-& HG &-

Los días siguieron pasando, su amigo aún estaba convaleciente, aunque tenía momentos de lucidez, los mayores aseguraban que él decían pondría mejor, pero seguían ocultándoles a ella y a sus amigos la verdad. Nimue seguía desaparecida pero por la misma Luna sabía que estaba aún en Inglaterra. Si lo pensaba de forma más calmada, la desaparición de la vieja bruja tenía algo que ver con la recuperación de su amigo, algo raro había sucedido y la espinita de saber qué ocurría empezaba a no dejarla dormir.

Trataba de recordar cualquier cosa que le ayudara a comprender la situación actual, entonces una charla sostenida con su novio días después de su graduación del colegio, vino a su mente, ese día Ron le contó los hechos del ritual para quitarle la magia a Ginny cuando era pequeña y todo el asunto relacionado con la mamá de Harry. Fue el momento donde tuvo más certeza que estaba atando cabos de forma correcta. En ese justo instante terminó de esclarecer algunas cosas relacionadas con los Weasley, entendió la razón del rechazo de los hermanos para con su hermana menor y también el cambio de todos tratando de aceptarla y protegerla.

Ella y Ginny se habían estado escribiendo cartas desde que la hermanita de Ron se había alejado del mundo mágico junto a Luna y La dama del lago, Nimue. Ginny le había tenido la confianza suficiente como para confesarle algunos hechos que sólo ella conocía, como lo ocurrido con Harry y el escudo protector en el callejón Diagon y tantos otros hechos de magia sin control. Esa correspondencia que sostenían desde entonces le habían dejado muy claro la clase de mujer que era Ginevra Weasley, no por nada muchos magos viejos, sabios y poderosos la estaban ayudando.

Por su parte no podía evitarlo era la hermanita menor de su novio y la quería ayudar como fuera; ella amaba a Ronald con todo su corazón y ayudar a su hermana era ayudarlo a él. Rememoró una especial conversación sostenida con su adorado novio buscando las respuestas que faltaban_._

_- ¿Qué haces cariño?_

_- Voy a escribirle una carta a tu hermana, Ron –le dio un beso cariñoso._

_- Algún día me contarás ¿qué tanto se escriben las dos?_

_- Sabes que jamás traicionaría la confianza que ella ha depositado en mi._

_-Pero podías darme una idea general de lo que cuenta. No te pido los detalles, pero sí quiero … Herms, sabes que lo que más deseo es reivindicarme con ella, la embarré tan feo que jamás creo que me perdone._

_- De ese tema no puedo decirte nada, la verdad ella evita hablarme del asunto, supongo que no seré imparcial y me pondré de tu parte … no lo sé. Pero te aseguro que en las cartas no hablamos de ti, ni de tu familia, ella me cuenta el entrenamiento en América y …_

_- ¿Está en América?_

_- Creí que lo sabías –él bajó la cabeza y negó, ella conocía muy bien a su novio, sabía que la noticia de su hermana lo había impactado, él hubiera deseado ser quien hablase con su hermana y no ella, la situación era triste –ella está bien, conoció a la hija del editor-dueño del Quibler, una joven bruja._

_- ¿De ese periódico loco?_

_- No lo he leído porque todos me dicen lo mismo._

_- Lo leyeras te reirías por horas, todos sabemos que el señor Lovegood, tiene un tornillo bastante flojo. ¿Sabes que su casa está bastante cerca de la madriguera? –la chica negó con su cabeza –mi padre dice que no debemos juzgar las cosas por como lucen._

_- Juzgar el libro por su portada._

_- Todo lo relacionas con libros, Herms. _

_- No es eso, es un dicho muggle "no juzgues un libro por su portada" es no dejarse llevar por las apariencias y leer el libro para decir si es bueno o no. Y te aseguro que es totalmente cierto, sino jamás hubiera leído el horroroso libro de "Cuidado con las criaturas mágicas" que Hagrid nos recomendó en tercero._

_- Extraño a Hagrid. Aunque las galletas que hacía parecían piedras, si las mojabas en el té relleno de azúcar, se ponían comestibles._

_- Tu sólo piensas en comida, Ron._

_- No, también pienso en otras cosas –La tomó delicadamente por la cintura y la besó con pasión –en todo lo que puede pasar hoy domingo, ya que estás en la madriguera y tengo mi último sábado libre en al menos un mes. _

_- ¿Van a empezar ya el entrenamiento fuerte?_

_- Por los siguientes dos o tres meses estaremos confinados en esa bodega que llaman hotel en el ministerio._

_- ¿Y Harry? –le acarició el cabello de Ron que tanto adoraba recorrer con sus manos -¿no debería estar aquí contigo?_

_- Está aprovechando el tiempo con una chica, lo que deberíamos estar haciendo nosotros –había logrado soltarle el cabello castaño de un raro artefacto muggle._

_- ¿Está con la oriental que se ha pasado persiguiéndolo este mes?_

_- Creo que sí, la verdad me alegra que esté saliendo con alguien, llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con nadie, y me empezaba a preocupar_

_- Pero Harry siempre se ha sabido cuidar solo, Ron._

_- Lo sé, cariño. Pero después de la muerte de Sirius y de lo que sucedió en Francia, temí que de verdad él se entusiasmara con mi hermana y yo aprecio a Harry, pero sabes cómo es con las mujeres y mi hermana … ella es especial._

_- También quiero a Harry, lo conozco bien, y te aseguro que si algo sucediera entre ellos, ya lo sabríamos. Además ellos no se conocieron casi nada, cuando estuvieron juntos el verano en que Ginny estuvo aquí, ni siquiera se determinaban. (No podría contarle a Ron, la confesión de Harry, bastante tiempo habían demorado en volver a ser amigos y si le contaba que su amigo creyó estar enamorado de Ginny … nada recuperaría las cosas entre ese par)._

_- Sí, eso es cierto, pero hablé del asunto con Neville y cuando estuvieron en Francia, él me dijo que Harry parecía un completo idiota mirándola y persiguiéndola y ninguno lo había visto así de entusiasmado … con nadie._

_- Si entre ellos llegara a suceder algo, cosa que no creo probable. Te aseguro que tu hermana podría manejarlo._

_- Pero ella es una niña, y él ha estado con cuanta mujer ha querido. Tu lo sabes bien, es un mujeriego, a todas se las lleva a la cama y no quiero que haga lo mismo con mi hermana._

_- No, creo que Harry lo hiciera, no al menos con ella._

_- Lo haría con cualquiera. O qué crees que está haciendo en este instante con la oriental. ¿Recitándole poemas de amor? –Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido –no pongas esa cara Herms, es que mi hermana es bonita, cada vez está más linda. Los cuatro babosos de mis amigos me lo recuerdan cada vez que pueden para hacerme enojar –le dio un beso cariñoso en la cabeza –además está el encanto Weasley._

_- ¿De ese jamás había escuchado?_

_- El que te gusta cuando te hago cosas como esta –le besó con delicadeza el cuello –o cuando te digo al oído que eres la bruja más bella que conozco y que el aroma de tu cuerpo me embriaga hasta hacerme perder el sentido._

_- Ron –la chica sonreía ante las palabras de su novio._

_- Ves, es natural en nosotros encantar a nuestras parejas. Eso sí somos fieles hasta la muerte, mi pequeña princesa._

_- Lo sé, amor, te propongo algo mejor ¿Por qué no dejamos esto y vamos donde estemos más cómodos?_

_- ¿Me estás proponiendo quebrantar la confianza que mi padre ha puesto en mi para que cuidara la Madriguera, este fin de semana? –ella lo miró con disgusto, primero la seducía con su encanto y ahora la dejaría así?, él le sonrió con picardía –pero quién soy yo, para quebrantar los deseos de mi chica –Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez sí existía el Encanto Weasley, después de todo._

Estando rememorando los momentos vividos junto a su novio, escuchó una voz a su lado, esa voz que ella adoraba por encima de cualquier cosa.

- ¿Todavía pensando en la bruja que ayuda a Ginny? –Ron la había abrazado por la cintura y guardaba su cara en el cabello castaño de su novia. Mientras se deleita en el olor del cabello de su chica, agregó –ya nos dirán qué sucede, cariño. Por favor detén esa máquina de pensamientos de asuntos ocultos … en unos días entras a estudiar y yo deberé volver a mi entrenamiento como auror y no nos podremos ver en no sé cuánto tiempo. Ella se sonrió, adoraba cuando su novio la abrazaba de esa forma, la hacía sentir calmada, en paz y sobre todas las cosas amada.

- Me conoces muy bien, sabes que no es normal la desaparición de una mujer como ella, no es propio de su comportamiento.

- Lo sé, pero ya verás que en pocos momentos el señor Potter entrará por esa puerta y además de decirnos que Harry ya puede salir, nos va a explicar la razón de que esa señora esté desaparecida y también nos contará quién diantres es el ancianito de la túnica plateada que como te dije antes, lo vi alguna vez hablando con Harry pero sigo sin saber quién es. –ella lo miró con dulzura, sabía que ese no era el momento para tratar el tema de Ginny, pero había pasado una semana desde su regreso de la selva Peruana y ya era hora de encarar ese tema con él y luego con toda la familia de su novio y de su ahora mejor amiga.

- Quiero hablarte de tu hermana, Ron. –él la miró extrañado y se separó de ella.

- ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿está bien? ¿Le sucedió algo en la selva? ¿Estás seguro que no puedo ir a visitarla y hablarle? Tu sabes que me muero de ganas de pedirle que vuelva y también de pedirle, no suplicarle perdón.

- Sé paciente, Ronald … Te tengo una propuesta. Ella, ella ha pasado por mucho este año y aunque su genio explosivo, aún le sale de vez en cuando, ha progresado en el manejo de la magia que tiene adentro y ha hecho nuevos amigos, está muy cambiada y … -suspiró cansada por hablar rápido y sin sentido –lo que quiero decirte, es que la chica que conociste hace dos años, no es la misma, está cambiada, pero aunque ella no lo acepte necesita de su familia y ustedes deben ser muy creativos al tratar de acercarse.

- Le he enviado miles de cartas, pero todas me las devuelve. Lo mismo le ha pasado a Percy, Charlie, los gemelos, bueno ellos por alguna razón no me han querido contar nada, y sé que se traen algo entre manos con mi hermanita. Y Bill … no sé de él, poco se comunica con nosotros y menos ahora que tiene a Victorie con ellos.

- Parece que después de todo, ella sí se acercó a alguien en tu familia.

- Si lo dices por los gemelos es que se parecen, cariño. Ese par y mi hermanita tienen la vena de las bromas en su sangre, mi padre dice que viene de parte de los Prewett, la familia de mi madre, pero todos creemos que es de parte de él … no sabemos nada en concreto, pero alguna vez Bill nos contó que mi padre antes de ser novio de mi madre, cuando aún se encontraban en la escuela en Hogwarts, hizo una que otra travesura junto a mis tíos.

- Tu padre es un gran hombre, Ron.

- Lo es, aunque no sé por qué tomó esa actitud con nosotros cuando mamá murió …

- Era un hombre joven con siete hijos por criar, además su trabajo y la comunidad mágica en tantos problemas, simplemente no lo pudo manejar correctamente.

- No lo digo por eso, cariño. Lo digo por dejar ir a Ginny a Francia con Bill … Aunque Bill la cuidó y la protegió, no era lo que ella necesitaba y nuestra actitud para con ella, pues tampoco ayudó para nada a que se recuperara de la muerte de mi madre. Es más nosotros jamás nos recuperamos de la muerte de ella.

- No sabía que todavía te afectaba tanto la muerte de tu madre, Ron. –ella lo abrazó con cariño, recordaba un encuentro sostenido justo después de salir de Hogwarts. Hermione estaba perdida entre sus recuerdos y sólo pudo volver al mundo cuando escuchó a su novio afirmar con un dejo de tristeza que la enterneció un poco más.

- Siempre me dolerá no tener a mamá … ella era tan dulce y especial. He compartido con mis hermanos las visiones que ellos tenían de mamá, cosas que hacíamos de niños y yo no recordaba, todo eso lo hacemos cada vez que podemos, la que sostenemos los seis hermanos desde hace más de un año. Ya te conté, bueno excepto Bill que ahora tiene a su hijita, ya no viene tan seguido.

- Sí me acuerdo que estaba a punto de ahorcarte porque creí que me engañabas …

- Pero sí vez, que no te estaba engañando con nadie, simplemente era una sana reunión con mis hermanos.

- Nada que implique a todos tus hermanos juntos es sano, Ronald.

- Las chicas fueron sólo esa vez, Hermione.

- Aunque no estoy segura del todo, acerca de la razón para que unas jovencitas estuvieran bailando encima de un pastel muggle, muy ligerita de ropas, sea una sana diversión para una reunión familiar.

- Es que ese día era especial, se cruzó con el cumpleaños de Harry. Y tu sabes lo cambiado que había estado desde que volvimos de Francia y los gemelos querían agradecerle a su inversionista número uno el respaldo que les daba para abrir su tienda de bromas.

- Eso es otra que aun no entiendo, cómo pudiste esconderme algo tan importante, Ronald.

- No te enojes, cariño. Era un secreto que no me pertenecía contarte.

- Al menos, Harry estuvo contento esos días.

- Sí y le encantó la compañía de las bailarinas muggle.

- No quiero saber qué hizo el cabezadura de Harry con esas niñas casquivanas y no me hagas recordar lo que pasó porque no respondo de mis actos, Ronald Weasley.

- Cariño por favor, deja eso atrás.

- Entonces no lo nombres de nuevo.

- Está bien … ¿Me ayudarás a hablar con mi hermanita?

- He intentado varias cosas, Ron. No se me ocurre qué más hacer.

- Pero tu eres la bruja más brillante de todas, esas ideas espectaculares sólo se te ocurren a ti –la besó con delicadeza en la frente

- Y porque digas esas cosas bonitas y me des besos suavecitos, no voy a olvidar esas tonterías que haces con tus hermanos

- Pero mi hermosa, castañita … eres la bruja más bella … inteligente … guapa … -cada palabra iba acompañada de besos por la cara de la chica –he dicho ya ¿bella?

- Basta, Ron. Está bien, vamos a donde ya sabemos a … -pero no pudo terminar porque el chico la había tomado entre sus brazos, haciéndolos aparecer en un sitio lejano y muy romántico.

-& HP &-

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y una luz algo opaca empezó a materializarse en su cabeza, trató de mover su cuerpo pero simplemente le dolía demasiado, así que desistió en su intento. Lo único que pudo hacer sin que le representara un esfuerzo grande fue abrir sus ojos y enfrentarse a lo que fuese que tuviese enfrente. Le sorprendió estar rodeado de paredes blancas, pero no pudo siquiera levantar la cabeza, así que esperó la llegada de alguien, cerró los ojos tratando de refrescarlos y a su mente corrieron imágenes del enfrentamiento que había sostenido con varios Mortífagos, recordó ser el blanco de múltiples maldiciones Cruciatus, por eso le dolía todo el cuerpo, no sería raro que tuviese más de un hueso roto, entonces recordó al señor Longbottom y a Ron.

El escape del renacimiento de Voldemort le dolió, rememorar los hechos lo golpeaban con fuerza, una emboscada y su amigo del alma y el padre de su otro amigo, casi habían perecido porque lo buscaban a él, ese maldito ser se había ensañado con él y con su padre más que con cualquier otra familia del Reino Unido, odiaba que su sangre hubiese sido utilizada para revivir a esa asquerosa serpiente, pero no podía negar que ese miserable ahora estaba nuevamente en cuerpo físico y en este mundo compartían el mismo oxígeno así no compartieran nada más … tal vez otras cosas compartían, ambos se habían enfrentado y se deseaban la muerte mutuamente; eso sin contar con la horrible profecía que todavía se empeñaba en rechazar, aunque después de esto algo empezaba a cuadrar dentro de esas palabras profetizadas desde antes de que él naciera. Agradecía que ninguno de sus amigos cercanos supieran nada de esa horrible profecía, aún no estaba preparado para contarle a los demás.

- Joven Potter, me alegra que haya despertado –Harry trató de mover su cabeza para enfocarse en la voz, recordaba aquel rostro, pero no tenía claro dónde lo había visto antes –parece que no me recuerda, mi nombre es Ethan McBerry, soy sanador pero nos conocimos como el historiador mágico que trabaja con la Orden haciendo una pequeña investigación relacionada con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Aunque ahora le podamos añadir un nuevo renacer, al parecer ese lord oscuro tiene más vidas que un gato –el viejo mago se sonrió con un deje de tristeza en el intento.

- Lo siento, señor, no lo recuerdo muy bien y no quiero ser grosero pero ¿por qué mejor no me dice dónde estoy?

- Claro, claro, joven. Siento haberle soltado lo de mi trabajo y no tener la cortesía de informarle que está en San Mungo en el ala de envenenamientos. Ha estado aquí durante diez días, está convaleciente por un veneno que le hizo una herida bastante grande en su brazo y que estaba infestada de un extraño y raro veneno de origen Tailandés, el cual casi lo arrebata de este mundo y se lo llevan al más allá.

- Bueno parece que fui más fuerte que el veneno … Tailandés –hizo una pausa para ver al viejo asentir.

- Me encanta el humor de los hombres Potter, siempre suelen dar un paso adelante antes de admitir que algo los ha golpeado duro, un rasgo digno de admirar si me permite decirlo. Aunque algunas personas les pueda resultar algo …

- ¿Ostentoso? –sonrió Harry al repetir esa frase de muchas personas, tiempo atrás

- Iba a decir presumido, pero bueno después de todo su familia es una de las más prestantes de todo el Reino Unido y del mundo mágico –el tono del hombre cuya barba blanca llegaba era mucho más larga de la que el joven hubiese visto antes y esos ojos azules oscuros que le recordaban a Dumbledore, pero a la vez tan distintos –y eso ayuda a que la gente se comporte de esa manera.

- Lo dice como si fuese algo malo, señor.

- No lo creas, joven Potter. Lo que sucede es que no nos conocíamos hasta hoy, sólo hemos hablado a través de cartas y aunque conocí a su padre unos días atrás, aún me sorprende lo parecidos que son, sólo los ojos son distintos porque me dicen que son iguales a los de su madre … -Harry no pudo dejar de extrañar a su madre, todo por culpa del maldito de Voldemort –Es acaso un tema del cual no le gusta hablar ¿joven Potter?

- No pierda cuidado, es sólo que estoy algo perdido en tiempo, no sé por qué llegué aquí y quisiera saber qué tengo, me siento bastante débil, todo mi cuerpo duele. Me levanto y lo encuentro a usted y a nadie más.

- Perdone una vez más a este viejo mago, que sólo quiere acaparar la charla. Como le dije soy un sanador e historiador y ayudo a la orden en una investigación que creo empieza a dar frutos. Su padre y sus amigos están alimentándose en la cafetería, ha estado aquí varios días, como le dije y si mal no calculo el señor Potter estará aquí en diez o quince minutos. Si gusta y no es mucha molestia me gustaría hablar con usted un poco acerca de su experiencia con la magia.

- Preferiría tomar agua –a Harry no le apetecía hablar con el señor, algo se acordaba del intercambio de cartas con un mago, todo por recomendación de Dumbledore y por su puesto de su padre; pero no estaba del todo seguro de las cosas y primero debía hablar con ellos antes de soltar palabra alguna.

- No crea que soy una amenaza o algo así, se toma eso de la seguridad muy en serio por lo que veo … y no lo culpo, no al menos después de todo lo que me ha contado Dumbledore. Por favor no me mire con esa cara, sé muchas más cosas de las que debería saber. Verás joven Potter, mi pesquisa histórica, empieza en el momento en que este lord oscuro, hizo un ritual tan extraño y absurdo que cegó a nuestro país en el momento más oscuro de su historia, de no ser porque algunas mujeres seguidoras de él como la señora Lestrange, la señora Malfoy u otras mujeres nacidas muggles hubiesen sobrevivido, sería una comunidad destinada a la extinción, primero la muerte de los hombres a los cincuenta –suspiró con cansancio –Imagínate toda una raza de magos y brujas pujantes habrían desaparecido de la noche a la mañana porque alguien quiso controlar la historia y transformar el nacimiento y la muerte en algo que sólo él pudiera manejar a su antojo. Algo bastante … enfermo, he pensado miles de palabras, pero creo que esta es la que mejor se acomoda a toda esta historia.

- Conozco la historia señor.

- Llámeme Ethan por favor, sé que compito con Dumbledore en cuanto a la edad, pero no me puedes negar que yo luzco más joven y apuesto que él –Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, se le hacía extraño que alguien compitiese con Albus Dumbledore en algo, tal vez la edad sería una de las pocas cosas –pero si he de ser sincero te contaré que Albus es un poco más joven que yo, unos pocos años no creas, pero yo siempre le recalco que aunque él sea mejor mago, yo siempre luciré mejor –esto terminó por sacarle a Harry una risa real aunque sintió dolor por su cuerpo, el hombre era bastante agradable y la charla le había sacado un poco de la tristeza que sentía en ese instante, además le dijo cosas que pocos conocían.

- El señor Longbottom … él …

- Sí Harry, lo siento murió en el cementerio muggle. Espero que recuerdes que tu y Ronald Weasley trajeron su cuerpo, luego de lo acontecido. Las honras fúnebres acontecieron hace una semana. Fue todo muy bonito si me deja decirle, yo sé que usted estará afectado por todo esto, pero por mi parte he visto a tanta gente morir con el paso de los años, que cuando participo en uno de estos rituales de despedida a un ser amado, me fijo en los detalles que otros pasan desapercibidos, como ese calor y amor que la madre y el hijo del finado prodigaban por él. Lo amaban mucho, fue un hombre con suerte, porque vivió y murió defendiendo lo suyo, su familia. Y antes de que repliques, la respuesta a tu inquietud es no, no todos los hombres son amados al final de sus días, muchos desvían su camino deslumbrados por las cosas materiales, el poder, la ilusión y lamentablemente tan sólo unos pocos se apegan a sus principios y a sus decisiones y luchan con todo su ser por los seres que aman, a veces sin importarles si quiera si son correspondidos –suspiró cansinamente –pero basta de filosofía de viejo gruñón y solo, la idea no es hacerlo sentir triste, joven Potter. Al contrario, quiero que se sienta satisfecho con lo acontecido, porque usted luchó y salvó a su amigo de una muerte injusta, claro y de paso se salvó usted.

- ¿Y usted cómo sabe qué sucedió? –Harry lo miró enojado, no entendía cómo ese viejo podía saber algo que aún para él resultaba confuso, tratando de levantar un poco más la cabeza, a lo que el viejo mago le ayudó acomodándole mejor su almohada –Gracias.

- Mi joven amigo, los días de inconsciencia han pasado una cuenta pesada en su cuerpo, no creerá que su padre o Albus dejarían las cosas así no más. Por el contrario, el que usted, el joven Weasley y Frank Longbottom estuvieran en ese cementerio es algo que va a pesarle a la orden por mucho tiempo. Llegaron ahí por un informante cercano de Albus, al parecer era un sitio a controlar porque unos principiantes de mortífagos empezaban a hacer sus primeros pinitos siguiendo a esos seres oscuros, pero todo fue una trampa. Todo lo preparó el lord oscuro para que precisamente usted, un aprendiz de auror, fuera a ese lugar; he de aceptar que ese hombre me sorprende cada vez más, los llevaron a los tres a una trampa segura y todos caímos en ella. No se sulfure, no empiece que usted es culpable por los acontecimientos, ya Albus me entrenó acerca de su tendencia a echarse responsabilidades que no le corresponden y déjeme recalcarle una vez más: Fue una trampa –dijo cada palabra lentamente, tratando de que calaran en el interior del joven que parecía aún perturbado por los acontecimientos.

- Todo fue horrible, los mortífagos y el olor … ese maldito olor a muerte, rodeando todo.

- Fue brillante lanzarle un hechizo petrificador a su amigo, eso les hizo pensar a los otros que él estaba muerto, de verdad respeto su ingenio joven Potter.

- No fue ingenio, sólo quería protegerlo, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido para proteger al señor Longbottom –Harry se quedó callado un instante -¿cómo está Neville?

- Se repondrá, como le dije, él y su abuela lloraron la pérdida de un ser amado, pero eso mismo los hará mejorar con el tiempo. Todos lo hacemos cuando alguien a quien amamos tanto se nos va. Usted lo hizo con la muerte de su madre.

- No es lo mismo, yo apenas recuerdo a mi madre, de no ser por mi papá y sus historias creo que jamás la habría conocido, pero él la ama tanto y cada vez que habla de ella habla con esa mirada tan especial

- Eso es precisamente de lo que hablo, ellos podrán morir ante nuestros ojos, pero siempre estarán aquí en nuestros corazones. Ese sentimiento nadie nos lo puede quitar.

- Y Voldemort, ¿qué pasó con él? Estaba débil cuando Ron pudo liberarme de la estatua que posaba en la tumba del padre del maldito ese.

- No estamos seguros qué sucedió con él, hasta el momento no ha hecho alarde de su nuevo retorno a la vida, me refiero a que volvió con cuerpo físico, pero bueno eso usted lo sabe mejor que nadie. Esta es la cuarta vez que se enfrenta a él directamente y sale con vida, joven Potter. Creo que usted y su padre son los únicos que pueden afirmar algo así, el resto de los magos y muggles estaríamos muertos de tan sólo pensar en enfrentarnos a ese ser tan depravado y enfermo.

- No es algo que quiera repetir –dijo Harry moviéndose en su cama, tratando de ganar una comodidad que no sentía por el rumbo de la conversación.

- No, claro que no. Supongo que todo esto es bastante molesto y no quisiera afectarlo más, pero tengo una duda y quisiera que me la aclarara, joven Potter –Harry asintió con la cabeza, permitiendo que el viejo mago continuara con su charla –Cuando Ron cayó petrificado no pudo ver, ni oír con claridad algunos de los acontecimientos, sería usted tan amable de contarme lo que sucedió, mire estoy muy interesado en el ritual que hizo que el lord oscuro volviera a la vida, el resto de peripecias que hizo, me permito aclararle, no estoy interesado en conocerlas, no porque no sean importantes, al contrario a eso le debe usted la vida y la de su amigo, lo que sucede es que necesitamos conocer todas estas cosas del ritual para poder encontrar algo para poderlo detener. Nadie quiere que este hombre vuelva a revivir otra vez.

- Estábamos en ese cementerio muggle, el frío era grande, todo fue demasiado rápido y cuando me di cuenta del ataque, petrifiqué a Ron y luego vi caer al señor Longbottom, en ese instante de descuido uno de los mortífagos me lanzó un hechizo aturdidor y me lanzó contra aquella estatua en la tumba del padre de Voldemort, la tumba se irguió y me abrazó, quedé atrapado bajo un hechizo que sólo me permitía mover la cara, el resto de mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. Nott creo que era el mortífago que tomó una daga y me cortó el brazo –Harry trató de alzar el brazo para revisar su herida –recogió un poco de mi sangre y la dejó caer en un caldero hirviente. Tenía un olor tan podrido que aún en este instante siento náuseas al recordarlo.

- Es importante que recuerdes todo con exactitud, joven Potter.

- Hace unos momentos le dije que olía a muerte … es ese olor, como cuando estás en una sala de urgencias de un hospital y huele a sangre, a excremento a orina, todo mezclado y si a eso le añades el temor y no sólo era mi temor, los seguidores de Voldemort, todos estaban aterrados, le temían a un pedazo de fantasma, más que a cualquier cosa que yo pudiera hacerles. Era algo que se palpaba en el aire, era una mezcla de adorar la gloria y temerle a la muerte, esa mezcla además de los olores de huevo podrido inundaban todo ese macabro sitio.

- ¿Recuerda algo más del ritual?

- Después de que mi sangre cayera al caldero, trajeron a una joven muggle y le cortaron su … su –Harry empezó a sentir ganas de vomitar, la visión de la jovencita lo perturbaba enormemente, aunque la chica trataba de gritar, no podía, un encantamiento la había dejado muda, en su mente veía el tormento de verla acercarse a la muerte y no poder hacer nada al respecto –la cortaron por aquí –Harry se tocó la garganta pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo cerró los ojos y dejó unas grandes lágrimas caer por su mejilla –No buscaban la sangre de la chica … era una cadena con algo parecido a una serpiente … no la vi bien –suspiró varias veces buscando la calma –no había necesidad de matarla, pero lo hicieron con tanta alevosía … En ese instante sentí que si no hacía algo por huir de ahí, moriría.

- Debió haber sido una experiencia bastante desagradable –Harry no dijo nada, sólo asintió –supongo que esa cadena fue a parar al caldero –el chico asintió nuevamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si eso le ayudara a olvidar –Ronald escuchó algo de una o dos cosas más que también le echaron a la poción, ¿recuerda algo de eso?

- El cuerno de un unicornio macho recién parido, era una criatura hermosa que perdió su vida de forma tanto o más salvaje que la chica muggle –el viejo sólo se sentó, con cada cosa que le contaba de ese ritual, el lord oscuro le parecía aún más enfermo de lo que pensaba –y una planta proveniente de américa que no recuerdo el nombre, pero que alguna vez conocí porque un amigo mío es bastante alérgico a ella, hace un tiempo viajábamos por Francia y tuvo contacto con la flor y casi muere. Entonces una vieja curandera o bruja, la verdad ya no sé quién era, ella –Harry se calló unos instantes no quería pensar en la rubia, bueno la pelirroja hermana de Ron –la vieja bruja paró la reacción que William tuvo con la planta y luego aquí en San Mungo lo ayudaron a recuperarse totalmente.

- Ah, entiendo, fue la vez que conoció a Nimue, la dama del lago

- Sí creo que así la llamó Hermione.

- Qué pequeño es este mundo, mi joven amigo. Pues ella también le ha salvado esta vez a usted.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Nimue, ella es conocida como la dama del lago …una vieja leyenda a la cual no puedo ni negar ni aceptar como verdad, es mi carácter científico como un viejo amigo muggle me dijo alguna vez –rió para sus adentros recordando su acercamiento con algunos hombres de ciencia como los muggles se hacían llamar –Nimue es una bruja poderosa en todo lo referente a las aguas, incluyendo los líquidos que conforman un veneno. Cuando todos ya dábamos por perdido su recuperación, ella efectuó un tratamiento que pudo sacar la peor parte del veneno de sus sistema, así que no sólo su amigo le debe la vida, ahora también usted.

- No recuerdo nada de lo que me dice …

- Claro que no lo recuerda, usted deliraba en agonía para ese entonces.

- Recuerdo algo frío recorrer mi cuerpo, era lento y muy fuerte.

- Sí lo sabemos, ver a un joven como usted retorcerse por el dolor, no es algo que uno quiera presenciar, pero ya ve, usted se repuso y dentro de poco podrá salir de este lugar –lo observó con tranquilidad –Le cuento que he aprendido bastante de esta charla, joven. Su padre se acerca y querrá hablar con usted un poco más.

- Ethan, ese ritual … ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿por qué mi sangre y no la del señor Longbottom e incluso de alguno de sus sirvientes? –Harry no le nombró la profecía, aunque creía que ese viejo ya la conocía … y no se equivocaba.

- Aún no estoy seguro, pero sé que tiene que ver con la profecía y con que eres un mago muy poderoso.

- Yo soy tan poderoso como cualquiera de mi edad –gruñó Harry, cansado de que todos le dijeran lo mismo, una y otra vez. Siempre le decían y alababan los poderes que él tenía y aunque a todos les seguía el juego haciéndoles creer que era cierto, muy dentro de sí mismo, sabía que todo eso no era real. Por eso él entrenaba el doble de duro que los demás, siempre llevaba su cuerpo hasta la máxima exigencia, nunca dejaba las cosas al azar, todo debía ser planeado, nunca dejaba las situaciones al azar, porque entonces sí tendría que recurrir a su magia, y eso lo atemorizaba sobremanera –Ron es un estratega de avanzada, Draco tiene un don con las pociones, Neville tendrá mucho carisma como sanador, Hermione es simplemente brillante, en cambio yo, entreno mi cuerpo y …

- Tienes el don de conducir hombres, mi joven amigo –Harry levantó la mirada, no sabía por qué razón le había dicho todas esas cosas a ese hombre que escasamente conocía –La gente tiene habilidades propias, aquellas con las que nacemos, las mismas que enumeró para cada uno de sus amigos y la suya es entenderlas todas y encausarlas, llevarlas a donde ellos no saben ir, pero que usted sí … porque dentro suyo, sabe muy bien para dónde va, sabe cuándo hace movimientos errados y cuándo hace las cosas bien. Porque mi joven amigo, usted escucha su sabio corazón al pensar, al decir y al actuar. Y eso … hasta yo quisiera tener esa habilidad –la boca de Harry se abrió para decir algo, tal vez fuera un comentario estúpido, pero algo debía decir, pero nada concreto salió de su boca.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y un cansado James Potter ingresó a la habitación, para ser iluminada después por una brillante sonrisa al verlo despierto. Ya no pudo hablar más, su padre acababa de entrar y al fondo escuchaba a Hermione y a Ron discutir, no demorarían en entrar Draco, Neville y William. La vida a veces era triste pero sentirse amado por su familia y amigos era algo que simplemente lo hacía feliz.

-& GW &-

Dos semanas llevaba disfrutando de su creación, ahora lo llamaban Guamuna "la tierra de los amigos" y la chica se sentía totalmente satisfecha al oír ese nombre, siempre pensó en el valor que ahora le daba a la amistad no sólo con el de enanos, también con la comunicada mágica que había acogido a Nimue, a Luna y a Ella. Incluso se habían aguantado a una muy ordenada y estructurada Hermione, aunque hubiese tenido que partir tan rápido hace ya un par de semanas. Extrañaba bastante a sus amigas y a su mentora, pero Gardian el enano y Labela la acompañaban y le ayudaban a subir el ánimo a cada momento.

Observó el lugar, algunos niños saltaban desde los casi seis metros que tenía la cascada, adentrándose en las profundas del lago que ahora se formaba por la caída del agua. Ese día se encontraba con los diez niños más pequeños de la comunidad, enseñándoles a nadar, claro cuando llegó allá se dio cuenta que ellos sabían más de moverse en el agua que ni ella misma. Así que lo único que les enseñó fue algunas técnicas para que se movieran como los magos o los muggles, cosa que los chicos asimilaron rápidamente.

Un olor a quemado inundó el lugar, Ginny no supo su procedencia, entonces se levantó para dejarse llevar por su olfato, probablemente vendría de la aldea, quiso correr para prestar ayuda, pero no podía dejar a los niños solos en Guamuna, ellos eran su responsabilidad. Se acercó a los pequeños y los previno del asunto, haciéndolos salir del agua y ayudándolos a alistarse para volver a la aldea, porque algo deberían poder hacer, aunque fuera una aprendiz de bruja y un montón de niños todos menores de siete años.

Les tomó algo más de media hora volver a la aldea, el miedo empezó a paralizar a la chica, algo no andaba bien, lo sentía a cada paso que daba y la distancia hasta la aldea se acortaba. La ausencia de ruido era lo que más la atemorizaba, el olor se volvía cada vez peor pero ni siquiera un pequeño ruido provenía del sitio donde residían, pensó en Gardian y Labela. Ellos estaban en la aldea además del jefe y sus seguidores, también habían casi tres docenas de jóvenes aprendices de magos como ella y Luna. Todos estaban capacitados para defenderse y sabían manejar su magia muchísimo mejor de lo que ella alguna vez soñara hacer.

Los niños parecían polluelos siguiendo a Ginny como si fuera la mamá gallina, era obvio que todos sabían que algo grave ocurría en el sitio, pero no podían parar, debían seguir hasta la aldea, así todo les gritara que dieran vuelta y huyeran. El rugir de una bestia abalanzándose sobre ella y los pequeños la sacó de sus temores, automáticamente un campo de protección que parecía una fortaleza de piedra se conjuró encima de sus cabezas. Una bestia de más de tres metros de altura y tan pesada como los grandes elefantes africanos se estrelló contra el escudo de piedra, sin embargo el golpe fue tan fuerte haciendo caer pedazos el escudo por el impacto. Los pequeños gritaron, mientras la bestia seguía golpeando la estructura una y otra vez. Ginny les gritó calma, lo cual los chicos acataron aunque en sus miradas se reflejara el terror de verse atacados por una bestia tan grande. En ese instante empezaron a escuchar cosas que antes no habían oído, gritos de horror, de guerra les llegaron con rudeza, golpeándoles todos los sentidos, explosiones de colores seguidos de más gritos de dolor, el olor de la muerte estaba apostado al lado de ellos.

Ginny trató de todas formas de acordarse del hechizo de silencio que le habían enseñado tiempo atrás, pero que a ella se le dificultaba mucho, era importante proteger a los niños de tanto daño. El escudo de piedra caía con cada golpe de la bestia y al poco tiempo se reconstruía, alguien los protegía. Pero su instinto le gritaba que debía buscar una salida a esa situación porque era probable que quien los estuviese protegiendo cayera ante los embates de quien quiera que estuviese detrás de este ataque. Lamentablemente para ella ese pensamiento se hizo realidad muy pronto. El escudo cayó pero no fue lo único que lo hizo, desde un árbol alto vio cómo Gardian el enano caía varios metros envuelto en llamas y golpeaba fuertemente el piso. Sintió terror de perder a su amigo, los gritos de Labela le aprisionaron más su corazón, entonces no pudo evitarlo y un terrible enojo surgió dentro de ella. La tierra empezó a temblar y unas fuertes raíces salieron de la tierra, creciendo alto, todos los que estaban ahí debieron parar porque la tierra no dejaba de moverse y era casi imposible seguir haciendo lo que hacían.

- El que crea en la naturaleza estará a salvo –Pronunció Ginny al aire, pronto fue un rumor entre todos los nativos de la aldea y de sus visitantes –Deberán creer en la sabiduría de la vida y todo saldrá bien –esas palabras se saltaban de boca en boca, a todos le retumbaban en la cabeza, no importando si eran los atacantes o los atacados. Ginny sonrió complacida, había sentido en un instante ser la mensajera de la madre naturaleza. El enojo se había evaporado cuando aquel amor le inundó su corazón, no podía contestar odio con odio, eso sólo generaba problemas cada vez peores. Fue entonces cuando cedió al maravilloso poder de la Pacha Mama como lo llamaban los lugareños y de ahí en adelante sólo fue el medio para una demostración grandiosa.

Todo volvió a un silencio, roto sólo por las grandes ramas crecer cada vez más, pronto era lo más alto que se podía ver a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, entonces empezaron a retorcerse extrañamente en el cielo y la luz del sol se vio opacada por esa madeja de ramas que estaba en el cielo y empezó a descender peligrosamente sobre la aldea, muchos gritaban al verla caer sin control. Los atacantes de la aldea empezaron a huir despavoridos del lugar, lo hacían de forma desordenada, ese movimiento lo aprovecharon varios de los magos que aún se encontraban fuertes y empezaron a apresarlos. Todos los aldeanos sabían que la naturaleza estaba a favor de la paz, así que sólo utilizaron la fuerza necesaria para desarmarlos y amarrarlos, miles de pájaros se aparecieron por un costado de la aldea, atacando a aquellos que aún se empeñaban en empuñar sus armas. Por otro costado cientos de víboras, lagartos y anfibios de la selva rodearon a quienes trataban de huir. Otras especies mágicas también aparecieron en el horizonte, manteniendo unidos a los guerreros en su huida, todo había terminado para ellos, su maldad en contra de un puñado de jóvenes con ganas de aprender de la magia llegaba a su fin.

La madeja de ramas seguía cayendo sobre la aldea, los antes llamados guerreros gritaban como niños al sentir que morirían aplastados por algo tan enredado como fuerte. Las ramas cayeron, aquellos que respetaron las palabras de Pacha Mamma sonrieron y cerraron sus ojos, sólo esperaban un milagro, fue por eso que la rama que les caía encima, se trasformaba en cientos de diminutas flores blancas, mientras que aquellos que sólo tenían odio en su corazón sintieron que las ramas caían con fuerza sobre su cabeza, sintiendo sus pieles arder por el roce de cientos de espinas que les lastimaban. Cada quien recibió lo que quería, los casi cien hombres que los atacaron estaban muertos o mal heridos, un puñado de ellos estaban llenos de flores sobre sus cabezas y cuerpos, de igual forma algunos nativos habían perecido bajo la caída de las ramas espinosas, pero la mayoría estaban cubiertos por la fina capa de flores blancas.

Ahora la aldea parecía estar cubierta de nieve como en las tierras lejanas del norte y del sur, los primeros sonidos fueron las risas de los pequeñitos que estaban alrededor de Ginny, en la ingenuidad digna de un pequeño de escasos años, ellos veían un nuevo espacio para jugar y así lo hicieron, sus risas inundaron el lugar. Algunos sonreían contagiándose de la alegría de los pequeños, pero todos sabían que los acontecimientos les dejarían muchos sin sabores, varios de los aprendices de magos habían muerto o estaban bastante mal heridos. Pronto las aves y los anfibios que habían acorralado la huida de los atacantes se fueron del lugar, sólo quedaban los heridos, los muertos y fuego en varias partes de la aldea. Los que podían corrieron a sofocar el fuego, los sanadores corrieron tras los heridos y las madres buscaron a sus hijos.

Ginny ya no era la mamá de los pollitos, ya sus madres se los habían llevado, entonces recordó a su amigo y vio a Labela llorar a pocos metros de ella, se aproximó temiendo lo peor, una fuerte presión en su pecho no le permitió ni gritar, ni hablar. Se acercó a Labela y la abrazó con fuerza y ambas empezaron a llorar. Después de años y años reprimiendo el dolor no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar, entonces lloró … Lágrimas amargas bajaron por sus mejillas, bañándolas de ese líquido salado que en ese instante le parecía tan amargo. Su amigo estaba muy mal herido, posiblemente lo perderían si no recibía ayuda de inmediato, pero ella entendía que Labela sufría más que ella, fue así como decidió calmarse y ayudarla en esos momentos. Respiró profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse, recordó que la vida era un ciclo y la muerte era parte del mismo, si Gardian debía morir así sería y nada podría salvarle, pero ella intentaría todo por traer de vuelta a su amigo.

Corrió a la selva por algunas hierbas sanadoras, las tomó una a una. Le gritó a uno de los aprendices de brujo para que acercaran agua. Y procedió a hervir algunas hiervas, mientras refrescaba la piel quemada de Gardian, le dio a beber una poción para el dolor. Algunos otros sanadores llegaron para auxiliarla y entre todos empezaron a tratar de salvarle la vida a ese enano gruñón que había ganado la amistad de toda la aldea. Trabajaron incansablemente en su sanación durante ocho horas, todo lo que ellos podían hacer por el enano había sido hecho, ahora sólo podían esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Gracias a Rous Black, NTde Lupin y Krisari por sus reviews. Gracias a los comentarios de ellas quisiera hacer una aclaración adicional.

_Esta comunidad mágica está medio dormida, van directo a la extinción y aún no toman cartas sobre el asunto, porque si siguen así, lo más probable es que desaparezcan como magos. Deben hacer algo, deben buscar soluciones a los problemas, deben unirse como comunidad para buscar una salida que los beneficie a todos. Y para eso están los jóvenes y me refiere a ellas y a ellos … son los que deben abanderar el asunto y trazar un camino porque los mayores, ya hicieron lo que pudieron._

Presento mi protesta en contra de la "Ley Sopa". Creo que internet nos permite ahora accesar información que antes era de difícil acceso, pero algunos quieren las ganancias de todo y no permiten q la gente común tenga acceso a ésta. Gracias por leerme.


	20. C20 Ciencia Muggle

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración 2**: Estos son los puntos de vista en este capítulo James Potter y Ginny Weasley. _

La letra en cursiva es de acontecimientos que ya ocurrieron.

**C20. Ciencia Muggle**

-&JP&-

Para James Potter no era fácil ver a su hijo en una cama de hospital, llevaba demasiados días internado y su recuperación era demasiado lenta, recordó aquel primer día hacía ya tres semanas. Su único hijo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y la charla con aquel viejo sanador, lo sacó de sus temores.

_- Señor Potter, es preciso llevar a cabo el tratamiento que le dice la anciana Nimue._

_- No entiendo todo esto del tratamiento. No puedo arriesgar a Harry. Está demasiado delicado para andar jugando con nuevos experimentos, sanador. _

_- Parece que no escuchó con claridad, señor Potter. Nimue sabe perfectamente las consecuencias de sus actos, este permiso podría llamarse como un trámite, nada más –James Potter se revolvió su frondosa cabellera, era un gesto natural cuando se sentía desesperado –Yo estaré asistiéndola, eliminar el veneno que consume el cuerpo de su hijo de esa forma es un proceso lento y bastante exigente, sólo alguien tan experimentado como ella en estas lides podría lograrlo._

_- Sanador _

_- Llámeme Ethan, por favor._

_- Ethan, mi hijo ha sufrido tanto desde que era pequeño, incluso antes de nacer con la primera guerra, mientras estaba en el vientre de Lily tuvimos que escondernos por muchos meses y todo lo demás. Y aunque ahorita me dan una alternativa. No podría aceptar la vida de una mujer a cambio, la situación del país no amerita la muerte de una mujer más._

_- Tal vez no debería decirle esto, señor Potter. Pero ella es dueña de mucha sabiduría, tiene conocimientos de hechos pasados, presentes y futuros que nosotros desconocemos. No es una mujer joven, aunque su belleza física lo aparente. Ella es una anciana mucho mayor que yo y déjeme decirle que eso es algo que no volverá a oír, al menos no de mis labios –Los dos hombres se rieron ante el comentario, luego el viejo agregó –Confíe en ella, porque sabe muy bien lo que hace. _

_- Gracias Ethan, Está bien, ¡lo haré! –James Potter se acercó a los magos reunidos en el lugar, atrás veía los amigos de Harry que lo miraban con temor, dejó esos pensamientos a un lado y aseveró. –Se va a hacer el tratamiento de Nimue._

_- Está loco, Potter –gritó un mago con una túnica negra, con un cabello grasoso y de aspecto desagradable –El riesgo es demasiado grande, el mocoso puede morir._

_- Deja de llamar a mi hijo de esa forma, Snape –rugió James –no te permito que denigres más del muchacho, ya tuvo que aguantarte durante siete largos años en el colegio, como para que ahora vengas a …_

_- Por favor caballeros, no es el momento de dejar salir sus rencillas –aseveró Dumbledore con un aire cansado –y antes de oírlos seguir con su infantil discusión, quiero escuchar primero las consecuencias de este tratamiento, por favor Nimue. Cuéntanos más._

_- Trataré de ser breve en mi explicación –la anciana miró a los magos que la rodeaban prestarle total atención –el veneno es un líquido que plantas y animales generan para protegerse de lo que les rodea y como ustedes saben he manejado el agua desde que nací. El líquido es sólo una forma más de representar el agua. Lo que haré será entrar al organismo del joven Potter para separar el veneno de la sangre, esto eliminará los efectos del veneno, pero los órganos que ya han sido afectados por el mismo deberán ser sanados de otra forma. Ahí entra nuestro amigo McBerry, porque él con su experiencia con medicina muggle y algunos cánticos antiguos buscará la sanación de los órganos. Aunque él jamás me lo ha dicho, yo sé que funciona con algo que los muggles llaman ADN, es algo muy pequeño que está dentro de nuestro cuerpo y que nos hace únicos e irrepetibles. Los cánticos funcionan como las runas, su invocación continua y permanente se encienden y actúan, pero estos al ser tan antiguos, sólo funcionará con magos cuya familia provenga de los primeros magos que vivieron en esta tierra, porque es un código que quedó fortalecido sólo en ese linaje de magos. _

_- Me está diciendo que Potter, tiene un código metido en su cuerpo … en su sangre que lo hace especial –Snape dejó salir el odio que sentía por esa familia en cada palabra que dejó caer._

_- Lamento oír su desagrado por la noticia, señor Snape, pero así es. La familia Potter es muy antigua y junto a media docena de familias más fueron los encargados de dar inicio a la colonia mágica de Inglaterra que luego pobló toda Europa, Oceanía y parte de Asia. América, África y el lejano oriente tienen sus propias raíces muy distintas a las nuestras –aseveró el viejo McBerry_

_- Y funcionará, todo esto que hablamos –Remus Lupin, preguntó con apremió._

_- No es totalmente seguro, pero creemos que sí –dijo el viejo mago._

_- El veneno saldrá de la sangre del joven Potter, en eso estoy apuntando mi vida –dijo Nimue –En cuanto al cántico, he visto su utilización sólo algunas veces, y aquí en esta sala está una de las personas que salió vivo después de escaparse de las garras de la muerte –Los magos que se encontraban ahí se miraron confusos_

_- En la guerra con Grindelwald fui objeto de magia oscura y ese cántico me ayudó. En esta ocasión debe retirarse primero el veneno para que funcione el cántico. Por eso lo primero es eliminarlo de la sangre y luego …_

_- No deberíamos hacerlo, eso es algo sin asidero –pronunció de nuevo Snape –Además si mal no he escuchado ese cántico mal interpretado podrá matar al joven, le va a succionar toda la magia que el chico tiene y todos sabemos qué le sucede a un mago sin su magia –todos se miraron preocupados._

_- Pero ya lo he decidido y se hará –dijo cansadamente James Potter –Es mi hijo y he tomado la decisión, confío en la fortaleza de mi hijo, también creo en Nimue e Ethan y sé que todo esto lo hacen de corazón, así que está decidido –Nimue lo abrazó y se adentró en la habitación, así como Ethan y Albus Dumbledore que serviría de asistente en el procedimiento._

_Después de una larga, fría y oscura noche, Nimue había logrado sacar la mayoría del veneno de la sangre de su hijo, lo más probable era que el muchacho viviera. La vieja bruja estaba acostada en una habitación cercana a la del chico, Dumbledore había relevado al viejo mago McBerry con los cánticos y Remus y él estaban sentados esperando noticias, pero su amigo había caído rendido a su lado y dormía sobre un sofa. _

_- Buenas tardes, señor Potter._

_- Hola sanador McBerry_

_- Llámeme Ethan, ya se lo he dicho varias veces._

_- Lo siento, es que aún estoy distraído por los acontecimientos –la imagen de Frank Longbottom muerto, todavía rondaba por su cabeza_

_- Lo entiendo perfectamente, también conocí a Frank desde que era un niño. Tenía unas capacidades extraordinarias, mi familia era muy cercana al abuelo Longbottom y de ahí conocimos a toda la familia. Lamento que haya perdido a su amigo._

_- También yo, Ethan. Esta guerra nos ha dejado un camino difícil, lleno de pérdidas y ausencias._

_- No puede dejarse llevar por el abatimiento, señor Potter. Tienes aún mucho por vivir, está tu hijo y sus amigos. Ellos parecen ser la esperanza que estábamos buscando desde hace tiempo._

_- Sí, Ethan ellos están llamados a seguir esta guerra y temo que también tendrán que terminarla –James sintió su estómago encogerse al pensar que su propio hijo estaba destinado a enfrentarse al mago oscuro que a veces también temía nombrar._

_- Discúlpame mi atrevimiento, señor Potter._

_- James._

_- James, discúlpame, pero me voy a atrever a decirte algo que llevó observando hace tiempo. –tomó las historias médicas y alejó a James de la ventana, los dos se sentaron en una silla amplia ubicada a un lado de la oficina del Sanador –usted derrotó a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y su hijo también, entiendo el celo que tiene por su salud, pero déjeme decirle que su hijo tiene una fortaleza que pocas veces he visto en otros magos, ni siquiera a la edad de Harry. Después de tanto presionar a Albus, al fin me contó la razón del ingreso de Harry al hospital, compartió conmigo la memoria del evento en el cementerio entregado por Harry. _

_- ¿Conoces a Albus de tiempo atrás?_

_- Sí, Albus es más viejo que yo … pero son sólo apariencias, yo soy más listo que él, claro está –los dos rieron ante la mención de la edad de ambos –aunque no estoy en la Orden del Fénix, soy el apoyo cuando los chicos vienen aquí mal heridos y no necesitan la publicidad que a veces permite el hospital para quienes ingresan._

_- Es muy amable de su parte, Ethan._

_- A ti no te atendí nunca, siempre alguien más estuvo contigo, muchas mujeres peleaban por atenderte en esta consulta –las risas sonaron de nuevo en el lugar –Como le decía, jamás tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar, pero quiero contarte lo que encontré esta semana en algunos estudios hechos a Harry. No te afanes … es algo interesante. Como te dije, ahora que tengo la memoria del chico ya sé el procedimiento a seguir y que te lo lleves a casa es la mejor de las noticias._

_- ¿Entonces qué sucede con Harry?_

_- Llevo muchos años como sanador, y he hecho algunas incursiones en el mundo muggle. Un amigo mío que es un biólogo genetista de la Universidad de Oxford, se llevó una muestra de la sangre de tu hijo y ha encontrado una pequeña mutación en su ADN._

_- Discúlpeme pero no conozco el término._

_- Bueno el ADN es un compuesto químico donde se encuentra codificada las posibilidades de un ser humano. Si la persona es rubia, de ojos negros, alto, bajo, gordo, feo, propenso a enfermedades, etc., todo eso está escrito ahí, los muggles han hecho estudios y a través de este compuesto pueden conocer muchas cosas del ser que lo porta. Con mi amigo, Samuel McClaren un squib Escocés, hemos hecho estudios tratando de observar si en el ADN se advierte alguna diferencia entre el ser mágico y no mágico. Aún no podemos concluir muchas cosas, porque los estudios realizados por los muggles toman bastantes años para llegar a alguna determinación y faltan al menos un par de años más para poder decir en propiedad que hay diferencias genéticas entre los seres mágicos y los que no lo son. Espero que esté claro ese concepto, James._

_- Sí, me parece algo complejo, pero los muggles hacen ese tipo de cosas raras, tratando de encontrar respuestas a las cosas que la magia ha respondido tiempo atrás._

_- Tiene razón en parte, James. Esto del ADN realmente es algo ingenioso. Los muggles lo utilizan para resolver muchos casos de asesinatos, de paternidad y otros asuntos que sin magia son muy difícil de encontrar solución, pero ellos lo han logrado. Y ahí empieza lo interesante del estudio. Quisiera pedirle una muestra de su ADN y si es posible una muestra del ADN de la madre de Harry._

_Ethan, ella murió hace muchos años como todas las mujeres._

_- Lo sé, James, pero el ADN es algo que no cambia con el tiempo, si tiene algún mechón de su cabello o alguna prenda vieja o algo que se relacione con ella, podríamos allí encontrar el ADN que requerimos para hacer el estudio._

_- Sigo sin entender Ethan ¿qué tiene de importante el ADN de Lily, en esto?_

_- Me gustaría contar con el ADN de los padres del chico, para saber el por qué de su ADN tan especial_

_- ¿Qué tiene de especial?_

_- Un joven de la edad de Harry debía haber muerto al poco tiempo de haber ingresado el veneno que tenía la daga con la que le hicieron ese corte, James. No puedo explicarme la razón de que el chico esté vivo, un hombre normal de su edad estaría acompañando a Frank Longbottom en este instante –James se puso pálido al pensar en la posibilidad de perder a su hijo –no es para alarmarlo, James. Al contrario, esa habilidad que tiene su hijo es posible estudiarla y si la magia lo permite, ayudar a otros._

_- Eso está bien, Ethan. Pero explíqueme eso de que Harry y esa mutación_

_- Los venenos funcionan de forma acelerada en un cuerpo, cuando ingresan al torrente sanguíneo inmediatamente afectan los órganos vitales. Dependiendo el tipo de veneno unos lo hacen de forma acelerada y otros de forma lenta pero mortal. Este veneno que utilizaron es de origen mágico, pero modificado con algunas técnicas muggles, haciendo difícil encontrar su cura. Nimue utilizó varios métodos mágicos y muggles para sacar el veneno del sistema, pero como sabrá no todo se pudo sacar, el veneno se incorporó a algunas células y lo tomó como parte suya. Lo extraño es que el mismo cuerpo de Harry buscó el antídoto para el veneno, es como si su cuerpo quisiera aprender a sanarse y este veneno sólo fuese una lección más de aprendizaje y sobretodo de adaptación. Me atrevería a decirle que al cabo de algún tiempo, si el cuerpo de Harry vuelve a tener contacto con este veneno ya no sería una víctima._

_- ¿Igual que como con las gripas? ¡Jamás repetimos una misma gripa porque el cuerpo detecta el virus y lo ataca antes de enfermarse!_

_- Exacto, James, creo que lo has puesto en palabras más simples. Eso es lo que ha sucedido, ya veo de donde ha sacado la inteligencia su hijo._

_- No, Ethan, fue mi esposa quien me enseñó eso, y la inteligencia de mi hijo, lo ha tomado casi toda de ella. De mi parte ha venido la habilidad para llamar los problemas y en que las chicas lo persigan –rieron los dos._

_- No sea modesto James, fue el director de aurores por demasiados años y no creo que eso sea algo para no tenerlo en cuenta –Janes le sonrió en agradecimiento _

_- Entonces a mi hijo le ha dado por sanar de un veneno como si fuera una gripa de invierno. Si estuviera Sirius, molestaría a Harry de por vida –Sonrió de sólo pensar en los posibles apodos que su amigo le pondría a su hijo._

_- Si continuamos el estudio es posible saber de qué parte de la familia Harry ha tenido esa habilidad, además de aprender otras cosas._

_- ¿Es eso posible?_

_- Verás, James. Cuando una pareja se une para traer una nueva vida, exactamente el 50% del ADN del padre y el otro 50% de la madre es pasado al hijo. Normalmente el óvulo de la mujer escoge el mejor esperma del padre para dejarlo ingresar. Antes de que el óvulo y el esperma se unan, han pasado miles de pruebas para que ese nuevo ser nazca, nada es al azar cundo se trata de la naturaleza. La unión de la madre de Harry y tuya tiene unas características muy particulares que hacen de este muchacho alguien singular, inteligente, anatómicamente hablando muy bien dotado, con capacidades de reconocimiento de caracteres únicas, según me comentó Kingsley y de un poder de convencimiento que pocos tienen, según Albus. Además de las maravillas de cosas que sus amigos me han dicho de él, ellos lo adoran._

_- Sí, lo sé. Son inseparables, algunos se conocen desde chicos, a otros a los once cuando entró a estudiar a Hogwarts y han tenido experiencias que otros chicos ni siquiera pueden soñar._

_- Entiendo._

_- ¿Y me dice que ese estudio puede ayudar a otros, Ethan?_

_- Efectivamente, James. Esperamos observar la forma en que el cuerpo de Harry aprende a defenderse de los ataques externos y cómo su cuerpo se adapta. De esta forma, tal vez podamos crear algo similar a las vacunas de los muggles para aplicarlos a los magos ¿sabes lo que son las vacunas, cierto?_

_- Sí, son esos compuestos que crean los muggles con la enfermedad, de tal forma que cuando a los niños muggles les va a dar una enfermedad, ya la tienen en el organismo y las secuelas normalmente son leves o ni siquiera las tienen._

_- Efectivamente, ese mismo principio lo hemos utilizados los magos en algunas pociones que les damos a nuestros niños y hemos evitado algunas muertes que antes se llevaban a nuestros niños. Y este estudio de Harry nos ayudaría a determinar ciertas cosas bastante útiles._

_- Y me puede adelantar algo de la diferencia en el ADN de los magos y los muggles, Ethan –el hombre sonrió._

_- Lo esperaba del jefe de aurores –ambos rieron –pues esto es algo que pocos saben, muchos sanadores y medimagos han escuchado del estudio, pero creen que todo se está haciendo únicamente con técnicas muggles, pero la verdad es que no es así. Los muggles tienen aparatos maravillosos, pero tienen una mente a veces algo estrecha para las cosas nuevas y raras, como ellos le dicen. El estudio mezcla aparatos muggles que han sido modificados con magia para observar lo que ellos denominan ADN Basura. Según los científicos muggle, en este ADN no hay nada interesante y sólo es algo repetitivo que no sirve para determinar nada útil en cuanto a las diferencias entre un hombre y otro. Nosotros al contrario empezamos a buscar en este ADN basura, porque creímos que ahí podía estar la respuesta a lo que buscábamos._

_- ¿Y encontraron algo?_

_- Sí, pero no creo que en eso podamos encontrar la diferencia entre el ser humano mágico y el muggle. En ese ADN basura –mi amigo y yo denominamos ADN alterno– ahí están simplemente puestas las habilidades típicas de los magos para observar la magia, es como si sobre el ADN hubiera una cortina cubriendo algunas habilidades, los muggles tienen una cortina de un material muy denso que es muy difícil pasar, en cambio la cortina de los seres mágicos es más delgada. Entre más poderoso sea el mago, la cortina es más liviana y menos densa. Eso hace que las habilidades del ADN alterno estén más dispuestas para el mago que para el muggle. _

_- Entonces somos distintos de los seres no mágicos._

_- Me temo que no, algunos seres no mágicos han logrado traspasar esas cortinas densas de las que te hablo y logran hacer cosas maravillosas. Los grandes inventores, artistas y científicos muggles, han podido romper esa barrera natural que conducen hasta las habilidades innatas del hombre y las superan de tal forma que aprenden cosas que ni los magos podemos hacer. _

_- O sea que depende del ser humano sea mágico o no, en encontrar cómo develar esa cortina que lo aleja de sus habilidades._

_- Debiste ser un maestro en Hogwarts, James. Porque esto mismo he tratado de explicárselo cientos de veces a muggles científicos y a magos y nadie me había entendido de una forma tan rápida y menos de expresarlo de esa forma tan sencilla._

_- Gracias por el cumplido, Ethan; pero es que con cada concepto nuevo que usted me da … encuentro el tema fascinante. _

_- Su hijo podría hacer muchos cambios sin proponérselo siquiera. Y podría ayudar a futuras generaciones._

_- Espero que logre sobrevivir a esos tiempos, Ethan._

_- Entiendo su preocupación_

_- No creo que sepa del todo la raíz de mis temores._

_- Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, se ha ensañado con su hijo, pareciera que se está cobrando que usted lo haya sacado de circulación._

_- Parte de eso es verdad, Ethan. Sin embargo es un tema que no debe ser público._

_- Sabe que puede contar con mi discreción, James. Albus Dumbledore me conoce desde siempre y yo sólo estoy prestando un servicio –James lo miró agradecido._

_- En cuanto al ADN de Lily, me gustaría invitarle a mi casa. Buscaré algo que le sea útil._

_- Gracias, James. Así será._

De eso ya habían pasado tres semanas, las pruebas del ADN de Lily pudieron realizarse gracias a algunos mechones de su cabello que Sirius le había regalado a su hijo. Las muestras de los tres estaban siendo procesadas por Ethan McBerry y en otras tres semanas posiblemente tendría alguna respuesta esclarecedora acerca del organismo de Harry, posiblemente encontraran la forma de crear esa vacuna, si así fuese había valido –en parte– la terrible experiencia por la cual su hijo había pasado, aunque le doliese admitirlo. James Potter sonrió, quizás ante todo hecho doloroso siempre uno positivo lo acompañaba, pero no siempre se podía ver tan claramente como en esta ocasión. Se dirigió con lentitud a la habitación de su hijo al pensando en esa noticia.

-&GW &-

Ginny paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, se encontraba sola. Hermione, Luna y Nimue se habían marchado hacía ya tres semanas rumbo a Inglaterra y no había vuelto a oír de ellas. Aunque las extrañaba a todas, sentía que en ese momento necesitaba de Nimue o Poppy. Fue justo en ese momento que decidió correr el riesgo e ir en busca de ayuda. No podía dejar a su amigo a las puertas de la muerte. Habló con el jefe de la aldea quien le permitió desplazarse hasta el colegio Hogwarts en Escocia. Para mala suerte de la chica al llegar la sanadora estaba fuera del colegio, en una reunión de urgencia para sanadores en San Mungo y debió seguir buscándola.

Al ingresar al hospital se encontró con un grupo numeroso de mujeres saliendo de la enfermería, para ingresar luego por una puerta extraña. La curiosidad y el instinto de la chica le decían que allí se encontraría con Poppy, pero una vez más la suerte no le acompañaba porque cuando trató de ingresar al lugar, simplemente la puerta desapareció. No importó que hiciera de todo para entrar, porque simplemente la puerta jamás se abrió, esperó varios minutos y nada ocurrió. Entonces recordó que los gemelos se habían burlado alguna vez de la pobre novia de Percy, ella era sanadora Noruega que vivía en Londres un año atrás, tal vez estaría de turno.

En un santiamén estaba en la recepción preguntando por alguien que jamás había conocido, para encontrarse que también estaba en la reunión de los sanadores. Entonces vio en una lista un nombre que reconoció de inmediato. Todavía estaba ese tipo por ahí … tal vez el atentado fue peor de lo que ella creía. Recordó a Ron en un instante. Se tranquilizó de inmediato, Hermione la mantenía informada de la salud de su hermano y en la última carta todo estaba bien con él. Quizás en el cuarto de Potter hubiese alguien para ayudarla, quizás Hermione. Con determinación subió hasta la habitación del chico, entró esperando buscar a alguien que la ayudara. Lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta. Un hombre de cabellos azabache se removía incómodo encima de una pequeña tina ubicada al lado de la cama. Dos chicas bastante jóvenes, al parecer muggles o squibs discutían por quién podía bañar a un muy enojado Potter; este no paraba de gritarles y decirles de todas las formas que dejaran de discutir y se encargaran de su baño en paz.

El chico estaba tan enojado y las jovencitas estaban tan entusiasmadas tratando de tocarlo por aquí y por allá, que Ginny hizo lo más ajustado dadas las circunstancias, olvidarse de todo lo acontecido hasta ese instante y reírse. Se rió como días atrás cuando jugaba con los niños en el río y en la cascada o como hacía una semana se había reído junto a Gardian. La memoria de su amigo la hizo recuperar un poco la compostura, para percibir tres miradas atónitas sobre ella.

- ¿Y vienes a reírte de mi? –Un muy enojado Harry la miraba de arriba abajo con bastante enojo -¿Qué no te enseñaron a respetar a los convalecientes?

- Me dijeron que respetara a los ancianos, a los niños –Sin disimular lo que gozaba por la situación empezó a enumerar con los dedos –a las mujeres, a los enfermos, pero a los estúpidos pretenciosos y mentirosos, no. Lo siento, no estás en esa categoría –Harry la miró más enojado aún, ella aprovechó el momento para molestarlo un poco más –¿Y es que hay algún espectáculo de nudismo en San Mungo? Porque si estás enfermo como dices, no deberías estar por ahí mostrando como te trajeron a este mundo ¿no? –trató de acercarse un poco más, pero el chico le gritó.

- ¡Detente! … por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz. No se supone que estás en la América junto a los salvajes. ¡Quédate allá! Donde aprecian tu indómita y egoísta vida.

- Vaya que estás quisquilloso, Potter –el chico estaba más nervioso que enojado, su mirada lo delataba y ella no iba pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarlo aunque fuese un poco más –La próxima vez que vea a Hermione le voy a pedir que me enseñe a hacer desaparecer cosas –lo miró con picardía, apuntándolo a él y su postura. Unas pocas partes del cuerpo del chico estaba bajo una capa de espuma. Al ver que el chico palideció un poco, agregó con su cara más dulce y tierna –quizás la espuma pueda … esfumarse.

- No te atrevas a pensarlo siquiera, Ginevra Weasley. –La chica soltó a reírse de nuevo, de verdad que ese hombre era un tonto si creía que a ella le podía interesar verlo de otra forma. Ella lo detestaba y de no ser por Gardian, no habría puesto un pie en ese lugar.

- Necesito a Hermione o Luna ¿las has visto? –se alejó un poco para dejar que las enfermeras o asistentes siguieran con el baño de espuma. Al estar Ginny allí habían dejado de discutir y aparentemente hacían un mejor trabajo bañando a un más obediente Potter.

- No –Ginny, suspiró con cansancio –Herms, vino esta mañana y no volverá hasta mañana, ¿Para qué las necesitas?

- No la necesito a ella, necesito ver a alguien más, pero creí que si ella se encontraba aquí … quizás conozcas a una vieja bruja, se llama Nimue.

- No la he visto … Mi papá dijo que le debo mi vida a ella.

- ¿Te salvó?

- No conozco lo que hizo, pero ella ayudó a sacar un veneno en mi sangre –Al fin se había terminado la tortura del baño.

- La separación de líquidos –susurró la chica para sí.

- ¿Perdón? Decías algo, sabes algo de lo que ella me hizo - Las dos mujeres ayudaron al chico a recostarse sobre la cama.

- No estoy segura, pero hay una forma de sanar a alguien enfermo por un veneno, es separar el veneno de la sangre, pero no siempre funciona y es una labor muy compleja, incluso algunas veces el sanador resulta infectado por el veneno.

- Espero que no sea eso lo que le haya pasado a la mujer, de verdad que no –se removió cansado en la cama, tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda –si no te molesta preferiría que te marcharas, estoy muy cansado y deseo dormir un poco.

- Disculpe la molestia, Potter. Yo sólo buscaba a mi amiga, pero me voy para que su majestad pueda dormir.

Bien, porque que estés aquí me impide hacerlo.

- Lo sé. Soy irresistible. Nadie puede ignorar mi presencia –Se volteó hacia la puerta y rió con ganas, imaginaba a un chico con cara de enojo –No te preocupes, Potter. Tu pequeño secreto está a salvo conmigo, bueno y con tu fan de admiradoras.

- No tengo pequeños secretos, Weasley. Pareces una celosa. Acaso las chicas …

- No pensarás que de ti, ¿verdad? –Ginny lo interrumpió –Porque no encuentra razón alguna para sentir celos por un par de facilonas que se pelean por dar un baño de esponja a alguien en un hospital. Ni porque no hubiese ningún otro hombre en el lugar –Las dos chicas trataron de replicar pero no lo lograron.

- ¿Es que no puedes dejar de botar veneno en cada palabra?

- JaJaJa, qué irónico verdad. Un veneno te tiene ahí acostado y otro te está haciendo sentir mal … mmm, pobre pequeño Potter. Nadie lo entiende –Calló por unos instantes, esperando alguna de las respuestas tontas que Harry le regalaba, entonces lo observó de reojo y sólo pudo ver algo extraño, quizás tristeza o algo más …

- Vete, Gin. De verdad quiero estar a solas –Trató de decirle que a ella no le gustaba que le dijesen de esa forma, pero él seguía tan triste que simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Las enfermeras salieron sigilosamente de la sala, dejando el silencio esparcirse por la habitación.

- Anímate, Potter. Las molestosas chicas, ya se fueron. Y yo también me voy para que descanses.

- Podrías … podrías ayudarme con la almohada. Mis brazos … están demasiado adoloridos, para poder hacerlo solo y ellas … lo olvidaron –Cada palabra le costaba un horror decirla, no por la debilidad de su cuerpo, eso lo había aceptado después de semanas en el hospital. Era el hecho de tener que pedirle un favor a esa pelirroja.

Ella con sumo cuidado se acercó y acomodó la almohada, tomó la cabeza del chico y la puso en una posición más favorable. Mientras se movía observó al chico, se veía bastante bien, para llevar un par de semanas en cama, no estaba tan flacuchento como pensó haberlo visto al ingresar al cuarto. Para qué negarlo Potter estaba como quería. Observó los ojos esmeralda enganchados en ella. Lo miró directo y se encontró perdida en su mirada. Una puerta cerrándose detrás de ella, la hizo alejarse de la cama de hospital como si estuviese al lado de un bicho contagioso. Y se encontró con otra mirada indescifrable.

- Señor Potter, buenas tardes –dijo la chica.

- No esperaba encontrarla a solas en la habitación de mi hijo, señorita Weasley –La chica pasó colores ante la insinuante mirada, mientras que él paseaba la mirada entre su hijo y ella –Harry, pareces mejor –la respuesta fue un gruñido fuerte por parte del chico –Eres buena compañía para mi hijo, señorita Weasley.

- No lo creo, Señor.

- Es que verle esa cara de idiota a mi hijo, es mejor que la cara agría que le acompaña últimamente –Ambos se rieron, pero Harry sólo amargó un poco la cara ante el comentario -¿Y a qué debemos el honor de su presencia, señorita Weasley?

- Busco a Madame Pomfrey o a la anciana Nimue, Señor. La estamos necesitando con urgencia en América –Su cara expresaba ahora el pesar de los últimos días –Mi amigo Gardian está gravemente herido y necesito de un sanador experto. Hemos hecho lo posible, pero me temo que … –Bajó la cara, tratando de ocultar una lágrima –No sea suficiente.

- Desconozco el paradero de Madame Pomfrey, pero Nimue está dos habitaciones más allá, pero no puedes ir hasta allá en este instante, ella está … algo enferma.

- ¿Por el veneno que le sacó a Potter?

- Exactamente –el hombre rió al escucharla nombrar a su hijo de esa forma. Había algo extraño en el comportamiento de su hijo y esa chica.

- ¿Entonces ella está sufriendo los efectos del veneno? –el afirmó con la cabeza –Ella es una mujer muy anciana, puede ser que no resista …

- Está bastante mejor, ya camina y pasea por la habitación, en pocos días saldrá de este lugar.

- Puedo verla.

- Eso tendremos que preguntarle a Ethan, su sanador. Él está a cargo de la salud de Nimue. Por ahora podemos ir hasta la reunión de las sanadoras, allí puede estar Madame Pomfrey.

- Le agradezco mucho señor Potter, de verdad.

Ella se lanzó y lo abrazó con fuerza, para luego tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo con rapidez a la puerta. Antes de alejarse demasiado se excusó con el padre de Harry y volvió al cuarto del chico

- Espero que te recuperes pronto, Potter. ¡Ah! Y un consejo, si no quieres que las chicas se sigan peleando por ti, te aconsejo de que dejes de estar tan bueno, tal vez así te dejen en paz

Por el ruido que el chico hizo, decidió salir corriendo antes de que algo malo se estampara contra su humanidad. Se rió por el pasillo, antes de tomar el brazo del señor Potter y le permitiera guiarla por los pasillos de San Mungo.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche se encontró de vuelta en América de la mano de Madame Pomfrey quien se hizo cargo de la sanación de Gardian. Durante dos días la sanadora se quedó en la aldea, no solo ayudando al enano, sino también a varios de los heridos por la confrontación. Ayudó en lo que pudo, enseñando a Ginny algunas cosas para su posterior tratamiento. Hablaron durante horas de la actualidad de Inglaterra y lo acontecido desde que el Innombrable había hecho su aparición. Poppy desconocía mucho de los hechos ocurridos en el cementerio muggle, pero conocía bien la historia clínica de Ron, Harry, Nimue. Todos en la aldea quedaron más tranquilos cuando escucharon que la anciana estaría de vuelta en una o dos semanas más.<p>

Poppy era una excelente maestra, la guió e instó a Ginny a realizar diferentes pociones y encantamientos para usarse en cualquier tipo de emergencia. Además le dejó a su cargo un buen número de libros de pociones sanadoras que a la chica le resultaron muy útiles, mientras Nimue regresaba. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con la anciana y de mostrarle todo el avance durante su ausencia.

-&JP &-

Después de esas cuatro semanas las cosas empezaban a mejorar con la salud de Harry, lentamente el chico volvía a tener color saludable en su piel, en ocasiones reía con las bromas de sus amigos y hasta se había parado en dos ocasiones por algunos minutos. Ese día no quería ver un enfrentamiento entre las asistentes de sanadoras que literalmente se rapaban la esponja para ayudar a que su hijo estuviese aseado y limpio. Sirius se hubiera divertido horrores con la cara de Harry, cada vez que las chicas discutían porque cada asistente creía tener más y mejores méritos para lograr la hazaña de bañarlo.

Opuesto a la reacción normal de cualquier muchacho de la edad de su hijo, éste no se mostraba alegre por el enfrentamiento entre las muchachas, al contrario su lado agrío y osco salía a relucir, cada vez que las oía discutir por cuáles partes de su cuerpo serían las que le correspondía a cada una. Cualquier otra persona que no conociese a su hijo le reprocharía el revelarse a que tanta chica quisiese atenderlo, después de todos en días como les había tocado vivir, las chicas no se peleaban por los hombres, al contrario eran ellos los que hacían lo indecible para estar con una, pero al fin y al cabo ese era su hijo, tenía un imán para atraer a las mujeres y que ellas perdiesen el sentido común.

En algún momento fue tanta la molestia de su hijo por el comportamiento de las asistentes que le rogó a Hermione que fuese ella quien lo bañase, cosa que tuvo que desistir ante la mirada furiosa de Ronald Weasley ante tal propuesta. Esa era la causa de que él se encontrara esa noche a las puertas de la habitación de su hijo, con una esponja en sus manos, dispuesto a bañarlo como lo hiciese cuando él tenía algunos meses y su amada Lily le enseñara a cuidar de su pequeño hijo. No pudo dejar de preguntarse una vez más por los acontecimientos de la semana anterior, cuando encontró a la chica Weasley y a Harry, mirándose uno al otro. Definitivamente, su hijo se sentía atraído por la chica, era indudable, así él tratara de negarlo una y otra vez. No por nada se lo había pasado preguntando por la chica, así no fuese a él a quien enfocara sus inquietudes sobre la hija de Arthur.

De todas formas Harry había mejorado bastante, le gustaba pensar que la chica Weasley ayudó a la recuperación de su hijo, aunque podía deberse a la aparición de su novia Oriental, aunque lo dudaba. En ningún momento había visto a su hijo mirar a alguien como lo hizo con la hija de Arthur, tal vez su padre tenía razón y los pelinegros Potter tenían una atracción genética por las pelirrojas, él mismo cayó por una hacía ya más de veinte años. Le preguntaría a Ethan si eso se podría probar en su estudio de ADN.

Harry seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Mejor esperaría a que despertase por su cuenta y se dedicaría mientras tanto a meditar en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. La charla con el viejo sanador le había regalado esperanza, el hecho de esa habilidad de su hijo para adaptarse a los ataques de los venenos le ayudaban a sentirse más aliviado. El chico había demostrado una tenacidad comparable a la de su esposa, eran demasiado determinados en obtener lo que deseaban y esto quedaba más que demostrado con las proezas de Harry. Debía contarle la charla sostenía con el sanador a su hijo pues estaba decaído por permanecer tanto tiempo en el hospital, además aún se sentía culpable por no poder proteger a Frank. Y ver a su hijo triste era algo que definitivamente no toleraba James Potter.

Esa noche James se quedaría acompañando a su hijo hasta la mañana siguiente, desde que estaba hospitalizado todos se peleaban por quedarse con él y así hacerle compañía, puesto que el chico tenía problemas para dormir y no le podían dar más pociones porque podría causarle adicción. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cavilando hasta que sintió a su hijo despertar y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa, aún parecía débil y esa sonrisa era un reflejo.

- Quiero saber de mamá –James lo miró intrigado, eso no lo veía venir –Es que me di cuenta que la he olvidado. La extraño y aún me duele haberla perdido. No la conocí –esto último lo dijo en un pequeño susurro.

- Te he mostrado mis memorias de ella, Harry. Incluso Sirius y Remus lo hicieron. Ella te amaba tanto … y no puedo explicártelo con palabras, simplemente no las hay –James dejó caer las manos al lado de su cuerpo en señal de derrota.

- Entonces ¿por qué dio su vida, por esa estúpida chica que no ha hecho más que renegar por todo y meternos en problemas … a todos?

- Hijo mío, tu rencor por la hija de Arthur te ciega. –No era el momento de hablar de la chica, definitivamente su hijo se demoraría en aceptar su atracción por ella . Igual que él lo había hecho en su juventud –Tu mamá no dio su vida porque se salvase una niña, ella lo hizo por toda la comunidad. Mira, ver morir a nuestra pequeña Eileen fue una de las peores cosas que me han ocurrido y a tu mamá también. Llevaba con nosotros algunos meses pero la amábamos y tu también aunque no te acuerdes de ella. Y pensar que a mi amada Lily le ocurriese lo mismo, no lo hubiese soportado. Mirándolo hoy con cabeza fría, fue mejor así. La carta que me dejó y el sueño del que te hablé alguna vez, me llevaron a la conclusión que el ritual de Bellatrix Lestrange era la última opción que tenían las mujeres de sobrevivir. Tu madre sabía que en un tiempo cercano ella moriría, así como en su momento lo hicieron la madre de Neville y la de William. El ritual adelantó unos meses su muerte pero valió la pena porque le dio la opción de vida a tres niñas, hijo. –suspiró y agregó con lentitud –Le devolvió la esperanza a toda una comunidad, además su muerte no fue lenta y dolorosa sino que fue brillante y generosa.

- Pero de las tres sólo Ginny Weasley está viva y ella es una rebelde que sólo se interesa en sus cosas.

- Que las pequeñas Hanna y Susan no hayan sobrevivido es una trágica historia, pero te insisto que ese jamás fue el propósito de todo el ritual. Verás Molly Weasley tenía siete hijos, seis varones y una niña. Todos sus hijos la necesitaban, pero ella vio la oportunidad de dar esperanza a sus hijos y por sobretodo no permitirle a Voldemort ganar, buscó la forma de hacerlo perder, aunque fuera a costa de adelantar su muerte. Las dos se sacrificaron por lo que más amaban por sus hijos y su familia. –Harry lo miró y sonrió … al cabo de algunos minutos de un silencio profundo agregó.

- Solía sentirme abandonado por su partida … ella me dejó solo … suena egoísta … lo que realmente me dolía era que hubiese escogido a una extraña y no a mi.

- Espero que hayas hablado en pasado hijo mío …

- Es que hace unos días creí recordarla en un sueño y ella tenía una mirada tan dulce … simplemente me conmovió –Una lágrima bajó por el rostro de Harry al recordar la imagen de su madre.

- Es tu misma mirada, Harry.

- Pero yo no soy como ella, entiendo que no fue culpa de Weasley lo que sucedió, pero es sólo que extraño a mamá y quisiera que estuviera hoy conmigo, con los dos.

- Hijo mío, al fin entendiste lo que traté de explicarte muchas veces –le tomó la mano a Harry y la apretó con fuerza –sentía que le había fallado a Lily al no poder mostrártelo.

- Siento, no haber puesto más de mi parte, papá. Pero el recuerdo de su mirada dulce, de verdad me reconfortó.

- Lo sé, es lo que me enamoró de ella. Su forma de decirme todo con esos ojos tan perfectos, así como los tuyos. Simplemente miran y dicen todo para quien quiera leer. Estoy tan orgulloso de que te parezcas en eso a ella, porque muy a mi pesar, en el resto de cosas eres mi copia idéntica.

- Vamos, debes darme más crédito, soy mucho más guapo que tu, papá.

- En tus sueños, Potter. –James miró a su hijo con superioridad.

- He tenido más chicas que tu –Harry se sonrió de medio lado

- No puedes hacer nada con tus genes Potter, sé cuántas chicas has conquistado y te aseguro que te superé por un mayor número

- Aceptando que tu ostentación sea cierta, debo dejar por escrito que en tu época habían mujeres, ahora nos toca pelearnos las pocas que hay.

- También estaba incluyendo tus incursiones al mundo muggle, jovencito, así que no te la vengas a dar de más, porque te conozco.

- No lo sabes todo de mi, padre.

- Claro que sí, aunque no quisieras contar, siempre estaban Frank y Remus para informarme. Neville y William, adoraban contarle a sus padres sus andadas, así que … No se me ha escapado nada.

- Rayos, yo sabía que debí haberle hecho hacer un juramento a esos dos … no pensé que Neville le contara sus cosas a su padre … Siempre lo vi muy serio en cuanto al asunto de las chicas.

- Y lo es, sólo que él adoraba a su padre y su relación era estrecha, sólo se tenían el uno al otro. En cambio tu además de tenerme a mi, también tenías a Remus y a Sirius. Aunque no quiero recordar todas las tonterías que Sirius te aconsejaba respecto al género femenino.

- Él te contaba ¿todo?…

- Claro, entre Sirius y yo jamás hubo ningún secreto. Siempre terminé contándole todo, era imposible no hacerlo, cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor. Y lo mismo él hacía conmigo. Remus eran la voz sensata de los tres, entonces aunque terminábamos contándole todo, él se enteraba hasta el final.

- Lo extraño mucho

- También yo. Ahora que te has dado cuenta del regalo de tu madre, quiero que te permitas hacer otra cosa, pero en forma seria. La chica no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Sirius, Harry. Fue él, Voldemort. Durante estos meses has tratado de decirme que lo entiendes, pero realmente no lo has hecho y debes darte un momento a pensar en ese asunto y dejarlo atrás –Harry le iba a contestar pero su padre levantó la mano en señal de espera –No me digas nada, Harry. Métete en tu cabeza que leo tu mirada y conozco tu respuesta. Así que ahórrate el esfuerzo de mentir. –Se levantó dando por terminada la charla con su hijo -¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, hice un trato con el sanador, sales mañana del hospital, pero antes de que saltes como loco y te vuelvas a perforar el pulmón … Te vas para nuestra casa, los elfos te van a cuidar y no acepto un no por respuesta, ya lo aclaré con Hermione, porque estaba empeñada en mudarse a tu apartamento para cuidarte y por supuesto Ron estaba feliz, pero la verdad creo que la chica es muy joven para tener hijos, así que te vas hoy para Godric Hollow conmigo.

- Si te escuchara decir esas palabras …

- Estaría estampado en la pared en unos cuantos segundos.

- No, ella jamás haría eso porque te respeta demasiado … pero te daría cátedra de la libertad de las mujeres … por días y días enteros –James sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo a lo cual Harry no tuvo más que reír.

- Esa chica es fantástica, pero la intensidad que le pone a los asuntos me espanta a veces. A propósito los elfos te mandaron a decir, que Hermione deberá comportarse cuando vaya a la casa y que no quieren por ningún motivo irse de ahí. Debes recordarle, que ellos adoran estar con nosotros y que reciben el sueldo estipulado por el grupo ese que ella fundó.

- El P.E.D.D.O –aclaró Harry.

- Sí ese, y que no trate de dejar prendas enredadas a las nuestras porque ellos ya saben cómo evitarlos.

- Le diré, no se pondrá feliz, pero lo haré.

- Ahora sí es hora del baño y a descansar, hay una reunión de emergencia para estudiar tu memoria, es posible que en la noche pasemos para contarte nuestras conclusiones.

- Está bien, papá.

A pesar de su cuerpo adolorido y del fuerte masaje que su padre prodigaba en sus músculos para tratar de inyectarles un poco de movimiento, sintió ganas de que fueran las asistentes quienes le ayudaran en esa labor, era de abonarles a las chicas que lo hacían de forma mucho más delicada que su padre. Lo observó bañarle el cuerpo con delicadeza, aún tenía varias costillas en proceso de sanación y bastantes raspaduras en su piel, además de ese dolor en cada gramo de músculo que tenía; aunque el dolor era lo que más predominaba en ese instante se sentía feliz por haber charlado con su padre, siempre se habían llevado bien, pero ese tipo de charlas no eran tan seguidas como a veces él hubiese querido, su padre era un hombre muy ocupado y trataban de acumular estas charlas para cuando se presentaban acontecimientos especiales … como en esta ocasión.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Gracias a quienes dejan reviews públicos y privados. De verdad son una motivación.


	21. C21 Atrapadas y sin salida

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración 2**: Estos son los puntos de vista en este capítulo Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange, Ethan McBerry, James Potter_

**C21. Atrapadas y sin salida**

-& HG &-

_Querida Ginny, Para que no te agarre de sorpresa la noticia, tu padre hizo oficial tu retorno ayer en una reunión en la madriguera. Todos tus hermanos están felices porque vuelves, especialmente Ron quien te envía muchos saludos y está dichoso. Él sabe que tu y yo nos escribimos, lo que no sabe son los temas. Así que cualquier cosa que tuvieras planeada para los gemelos debes pensarla y organizarla mejor, si quieres ayuda para hacer caer a esos dos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, les tengo varias guardadas pero me falta contundencia y sé que contigo hacemos un buen equipo, aún recuerdo la que le hicimos a Draco la vez pasada. _

_A propósito de él, está posicionándose en el ministerio bastante bien y ya no está tan petulante como otras veces, te sorprendería lo que ha cambiado. De todos los muchachos él es quien realmente ha sentido más las cosas. Neville aunque triste sigue siendo la misma persona sencilla y afable, ya ha pasado mes y medio desde su partida, pero aún se nota que le afecta la muerte de su padre. William de otro lado no ha cambiado mucho, el mismo joven irresponsable que conociste cuando estuviste aquí, para que ese cambie va a tener que pasar las duras y las maduras. Y aunque no te guste oír hablar de Harry, en unos días empezará a trabajar en el ministerio en el mismo departamento donde trabajó Sirius, el entrenamiento como auror ante el mundo mágico quedará suspendido, pero él va a seguir entrenando con miembros de la orden._

_Aunque nunca creí que podía decirlo con sinceridad extraño a Luna, es cierto que esa chica es linda y todo lo demás pero lo soñadora me saca de casillas, sin embargo después de tanto tiempo compartiendo con ella, me encuentro muy a gusto en su compañía, claro cada vez que puedo verla. Algo extraño está sucediendo, te lo puedo asegurar y lo peor es que creo que se relaciona con la recuperación de Harry, él no me ha querido decir nada, pero creo que es el único con los suficientes datos para ayudarme a aclarar las cosas, pero últimamente está tan ocupado que no me presta atención. Eso sí te aseguro que no debes preocuparte, porque te tendré noticias de Nimue más pronto de lo que crees, además tengo otra noticia interesante que darte, pero sólo hasta cundo estés aquí la sabrás, así que me despido y rezó porque pronto estés aquí, ya verás que todo sale bien._

_Con cariño, tu amiga. Hermione._

-& GW &-

_Hermione, lamento oír que hay un espía entre nosotras … me gustaría encontrar al chismoso y cortarle la lengua, esas palabras eran las que hubiera dicho la antigua Ginevra Molly Weasley, pero la persona en la que me he convertido ahora, dice: Me importa un c… que sepan. Ja ja ja, lo siento es que últimamente nuestras cartas son tan trascendentales que parecemos tener mil años y no ser unas simples adolescentes, bueno pero tu ya no lo eres, ya cumpliste tus veinte, así que no estás en el rango … _

_Hay amiga, he de confesarte que sigo con miedo de emprender el retorno a casa, debo hacerme cargo de varios asuntos que requieren mucha fortaleza de mi parte y aún no sé si soy lo suficientemente para poder sobrellevar las cosas. Nimue, el jefe de la aldea, Gardian y muchas personas me han ayudado mucho a encontrar a la verdadera Ginny debajo de todas esas máscaras en las que me empecinaba en vivir. _

_Nimue me ha dicho cosas más filosóficas relacionadas con el plan de vida que me tracé una vez decidí venir a este mundo a interpretar un papel en el intrincado mar de situaciones a las que nos sometemos en esta guerra absurda en que la comunidad mágica está sumida. Me dice que aparentemente opté por la opción fácil de huir de la situación de guerra, pero que realmente estaba aprendiendo y preparándome para el papel que habré de cumplir en ella. Esas palabras en vez de hacerme sentir tranquila, le añadieron una carga extra a mi vida, pero qué se le va a hacer, ¡C'est la vie!_

_Hermione, estoy hecha un mar de confusiones, por un lado asustada por todos los asuntos que debo superar, pero feliz por enfrentarme a mis peores miedos. _

_Se despide una chica esperanzada en aprender … Ginny._

-& BL &-

La reunión era todo un éxito, habían sanadoras desde distintos lugares de Europa, Asia y América. Las mujeres más talentosas reunidas en Londres, tratando de ayudar a la comunidad de sanadoras mágicas en todo lo relacionado con la maldición proferida por Quien-no-debe-ser nombrado, trece años atrás. Ninguna bebé mujer con núcleo mágico sobrevivía los nueve meses de embarazo, todas morían en el vientre de la madre antes de nacer. Varias de las sanadoras se habían ofrecido para realizar varios estudios, pero ninguna mujer seguía sobreviviendo.

Algunas mujeres marchaban fuera del Reino Unido para ver si podían concebir una niña mágica fuera del lugar, pero cuando nacían niñas todas resultaban squibs, aunque eso no le importaba mucho a sus padres, si preocupaba bastante a los sanadores e incluso a los políticos y estudiosos. Las consecuencias del maleficio los estaba llevando irremediablemente a abandonar el país para procrear o en buscar a mujeres extranjeras para poder empezar familias mágicas y muy pocas mujeres estaban dispuestas a dejar su vida para ir detrás de un hombre a Inglaterra y correr el riesgo de morir en un parto de una bebé sin magia.

Del maleficio sólo se salvaban las mujeres nacidas de padres muggles, ellas eran las únicas que no estaban cobijadas por ese ritual. Aún no sabían cómo ocurría esto, pero eran las únicas que tenían magia con ellas y sobrevivían para contarlo. Era por esa razón que habían traído a una mujer con mucha fortaleza y cuyos conocimientos de magia oscura, habían logrado parar el maleficio en unas niñas, Bellatrix Lestrange.

La mujer se encontraba a disgusto en el lugar, no le agradaba estar rodeada de tanta gente, aunque reconocía varias mujeres de sangre pura de otros países. Ella estaba consciente de todo el mal de ese ser que alguna vez ella creyó era el ser más inteligente y poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero no estaba dispuesta a discutir todo lo que ella sabía enfrente de tanta desconocida. Absorta en sus pensamientos no fue consciente de un extraño ruido en el lugar. Las paredes del edificio temblaban como si fuesen gelatina, pero nada caía de ellas, simplemente se movían de forma ondulante. Los gritos de terror no se demoraron en aparecer. Las salidas del lugar simplemente no se encontraban donde se suponían debían estar, todas estaban atrapadas en ese sitio, habían quizás una docena de mujeres de todo el mundo reunidas. Todas llenas de terror. No podían desaparecer, los trasladores no funcionaban, no había puertas ni ventanas … Estaban atrapadas.

De repente todo se detuvo y un horrible silencio reinó en el lugar. Ya no habían paredes que las retuvieran. No había nada de la habitación. Bellatrix sacó su varita, ella era una mujer preparada para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, lo había hecho en el pasado y lo haría hasta el fin de sus días. En eso divisó una sombra oscura moverse con elegancia a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Tensó su mano y asió la varita con fuerza, sin importar lo que fuese esa sombra, ella lo enfrentaría. Estaba preparada para dar batalla. Entonces la sombra se hizo más clara haciéndose clara peor pesadilla. Sí, definitivamente ese día ocurrirían hechos que muchos lamentarían, pero para ella y las otras mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar, todo había terminado. Estaban atrapadas y sin salida.

-& EM &-

La mansión Potter en Godric Hollow estaba enmarcado por grandes árboles que ocultaban la edificación de la vista del transeúnte desprevenido, para poderla ubicar era necesario conocer la localización exacta de la entrada, porque era muy fácil perderse entre tanto arbusto y árbol del lugar. El Sanador Ethan McBerry de origen Escocés adoraba esas pequeñas aldeas de solo magos porque podía desplazarse por el lugar sin llamar la atención por su apariencia algo estrafalaria. A sus años tenía una barba larga y de color plata que estaba adornada con miles de piedrecillas brillantes que parecían diamantes, cada uno de esas piedrecillas representaban retos superados que él plantaba en su barba, señalando cada logro alcanzado en su vida personal y profesional. Su familia era una mezcla de varias razas de la región y de otras partes del Reino Unido, de seres mágicos y sin magia. La riqueza pluricultural en la que vivió contrastaba con los tabúes de la época donde un ser mágico prácticamente ignoraba todo de los muggles y el mismo le ocurría a los otros.

Ahora se encontraba ante un reto de palabras mayores, se trataba de develar asuntos que seguían siendo tabúes para los seres humanos. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre un ser mágico y otro que no lo era? Esa pregunta lo había atormentado prácticamente toda su vida. Era muy niño cuando descubrió que su prima favorita no podía hacer volar las cosas, pero podía hacer que la imaginación de él volara hasta el infinito. Primero se había hecho sanador para ayudar a los demás, pero esa pregunta sin respuesta lo atormentaba día y noche. Quince años atrás, un mago oscuro a quien aún no deseaba nombrar, asesinó a sangre fría a la que alguna vez fue su prima favorita y luego la mujer de su vida. Aún se estremecía al recordar esos acontecimientos tan oscuros y tristes. Desde esa ocasión se había empecinado en saber qué tenían los seres como aquel mago para ser quienes eran, eso lo había llevado a estudiar escritos históricos de cientos de siglos que cobijaban la magia, para darse cuenta que los muggles también tenían seres tan destructivos dentro de sus filas.

Una cosa lo había llevado a otra y ahora se encontraba trabajando con un científico squib hijo de magos que conoció en alguna de sus investigaciones en un tema que incluso para los muggles era un tema vedado, el ADN. El estudio contemplaba varios aspectos, la premisa inicial había sido encontrar el gen que hacía a una persona tener tendencia sicopatológicas, pero apenas arrancando la investigación todo ese odio guardado por el mal que Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado tenía sobre ellos, dejó de ser importante, cuando se dieron cuenta lo interesante de estudiar el ADN de los seres mágicos y de los muggles. Aunque habían ciertas diferencias entre unos y otros, habían más cosas uniéndolos que diferenciándolos.

Y ahora iba a estudiar uno de los magos más interesantes de los últimos tiempos, su nombre era Harry Potter, un muchacho de escasos diecinueve años de edad, el cual tenía cualidades únicas e irrepetibles que lo hacían un sujeto digno de estudio. Debía ser muy cauteloso para acercarse al chico, estaban en guerra y el joven era un blanco continuo de uno de los bandos, de ese bando a quien él también aborrecía. Lo había conocido unas semanas atrás en el hospital cuando lo atendía por envenenamiento mágico del cual se recuperó milagrosamente. Esto adicionado a que se había enfrentado a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado un número considerable de veces, adicionado a que su padre biológico realizó las mismas hazañas eran motivo suficiente para encontrarse en ese lugar.

Lo habían invitado a una cena familiar en la mansión Potter, también se encontraría a su amigo Albus Dumbledore y a otros miembros de la orden del fénix y amigos personales del muchacho. Como era común para esos días esas reuniones eran presididas por hombres debido al maleficio instaurado años atrás por la oscuridad. Le impresionó ver a la joven Hermione Granger ser parte del grupo de chicos, su origen muggle le daba un aspecto único y adicional digno de estudiar. Y por si fuera poco también encontró a un metamorfomago, a un hombre lobo, a una familia de pelirrojos con las más variadas facultades mágicas y algo que caló en su subconsciente, una chica pelirroja que no se encontraba en la reunión pero de la cual escuchó contradictorios comentarios que sólo incrementaron su curiosidad por conocerla. La descripción de la chica y el hecho de que fuera única mujer en siete generaciones, le llamaron poderosamente la atención. Los números y la genética tenían una relación tan estrecha que todavía se asombraba, por eso cuando aparecían familias como esa de los pelirrojos o de chicos que podían vencer la muerte como Harry Potter, era como ganarse la lotería muggle y sin necesidad de comprarla.

El joven Potter se encontraba todavía cansado por los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas y trató de retirarse temprano a descansar. Sus amigos no lo dejaron irse solo y corrieron en bandada a acompañarlo, dejando a los adultos discutiendo a gusto los temas que los habían reunido ese día y en ese lugar.

- Todos los aquí presentes conocen o han escuchado ya el estudio que el Sanador McBerry viene realizando con un colega muggle acerca del ADN –Los presentes asintieron ante las palabras de Albus Dumbledore quien se encontraba presidiendo la improvisada mesa de trabajo. –El sanador tiene avanzado su estudio y ha escogido algunas personas para realizar su estudio, todos ellos ya han aceptado prestarse para participar, excepto una de ellas. La razón por la cual ella no ha aceptado es simplemente porque no se encuentra en el país –todos se miraron interrogantes –pero estoy seguro que dichas las cosas en forma correcta, ella aceptaría pertenecer al estudio, tan sólo por el hecho de saber que otros muchachos están en él.

- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que podría convencer a Ginny de ser una –George preguntó para que Fredy terminara la frase.

- … rata de laboratorio

- Ellos también podrían ser sujetos de estudio, Ethan –Albus sonrió con complacencia –jóvenes Weasley, su hermana adora los retos y bien planteado esto es un reto para ella. En el estudio van a participar varios miembros de la orden como la señorita Granger, el joven Potter, el joven Lupin y el mismo Remus.

- Perdón profesor, pero que nombren a Harry Potter y a mi hermana en un mismo lugar, temo que no ayude para nada –Charlie lo decía en tono de burla, conociendo la forma en que la chica hablaba de él.

- Yo creo que puede funcionar, si quieren que Harry

- Perezca en las manos de ella, antes de que Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo encuentre–George y Fred seguían hablando en dueto, como siempre lo hacían. Quienes conocían a la chica rieron ante la idea.

- Ella no está en el país. ¿Cómo hará para realizar el estudio?

- Esperaremos a que vuelva a Inglaterra, según nos contó su padre, señor Percy. Será máximo en un par de meses.

- De todas formas ella no se va a dejar estudiar, sanador –Bill conocía a su hermana mejor que los presentes –Ella es una alma indómita, todas las cosas que impliquen una jerarquía para ella, no las tolera y por el contrario se enfrenta a ellas hasta ver al otro flaquear. Normalmente los demás terminamos dándole la razón o cuando el conflicto es mayúsculo ella huye, alejándose de todo, incluso de quienes la amamos –Los hermanos de Ginny, sentían en carne viva las palabras de su hermano mayor.

- Exactamente, para qué quieren a Ginny, Sanador –Arthur Weasley se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiarlas con tranquilidad, siempre lo hacía cuando deseaba pensar en algo que lo superaba.

- Señor Weasley …

- Llámeme, Arthur.

- Arthur, no conozco a su hija personalmente, sólo he escuchado comentarios de ella en esta reunión, antes de eso no sabía ni siquiera de su existencia. De ella y de su familia y de confesarle mi interés en varios asuntos. Uno es la séptima hija, única mujer en siete generaciones mágicas de pelirrojos, por otro lado me dicen que conjuró un escudo protector que detuvo hasta Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado en persona. Tan sólo con esta última asunto la hubiera querido estudiar y le rogaría que aceptara pertenecer a mi estudio, pero a medida que se ha desarrollado la velada, me encuentro que tiene otras facultades fuera de lo normal, lo cual sólo incrementa mi deseo de conocerla y seguirle pidiendo su colaboración.

- Ella no es una joven común, señor McBerry

- Llámeme, Ethan.

- Gracias por la confianza, Ethan. Como le decía, mi hija es única, es poderosa, inteligente y endemoniadamente obstinada. Obligarla a hacer algo es una tarea casi suicida y por circunstancias que pronto sabrá, no confía en nadie que ejerza cualquier tipo de autoridad sobre ella. Si desea acercársele, debe hacerlo pensando como luchador muggle de esos gigantes que se ponen un taparrabos, tratando de sentarse en una pequeña silla con la intención de utilizar la más delicada taza de té. No le puedo decir que le ayudaría porque en estos instantes ella y yo estamos distanciados, pero le deseo la mejor de las suertes en su proyecto.

- Gracias Arthur –el padre de la chica parecía cansado, criar siete hijos solo era una tarea ardua y más en esas épocas. Algo interesante había pasado entre padre e hija lo presentía, sus años de estudiar el comportamiento humano le dejaban ver con facilidad, la tristeza del hombre al hablar. La chica era difícil, planteando un reto para él.

Un lince plateado entró galopante a la sala de la mansión Potter. "Desapareció una sala del hospital San Mungo, hay varias mujeres desaparecidas. Diggory necesita tu colaboración Dumbledore y si es posible la de James y Remus". En ese instante desapareció el brillante lince del lugar. Los mencionados salieron de inmediato a San Mungo, danto por terminada la reunión.

-& JP &-

Un llamado de ayuda por parte del ministerio y del jefe de aurores, Shakelbolt, lo tenía de nuevo en el hospital San Mungo. Un cuarto con doce mujeres había desaparecido, dentro de las cuales se encontraban varias mujeres conocidas por él, Sirius y Remus. Nada parecido había ocurrido antes, no al menos con magos. Ese mismo hecho ocurrió unos años atrás a una pequeña aldea muggle y él junto a Sirius habían ido a estudiar el hecho. Jamás pudieron comprobarlo pero todo tenía la firma de Lord Voldemort. Aunque sonara extraño rogaba para que fuesen los seguidores del mago y no el maldito en persona, porque cinco semanas era demasiado pronto para que estuviese fuerte, mientras que su hijo aún continuaba en casa cansado y débil.

Buscaba pistas en el lugar, rastros de magia que le indicaran qué había ocurrido. En ese instante vio a un Bill Weasley realizando varios encantamientos, en búsqueda de rastros de algún hechizo conocido. Sabía la razón del por qué el hijo mayor de Arthur estaba en ese lugar, una joven sanadora Sueca o Noruega era la esposa del joven Percy. Los hermanos Weasley siempre estaban unidos ayudándose los unos a los otros, en todo momento, así como Remus, Sirius, William, Harry y él lo hacían todo el tiempo. Eran una familia numerosa y unida, aunque la menor de los hijos de Arthur no estuviese en el lugar, de seguro se hubiera preocupado por la novia de su hermano.

- No encontramos ningún rastro que nos indique lo que pasó con las mujeres, James.

- Me inquieta eso, Remus. No deseo pensar que tantas mujeres estén desaparecidas al mismo tiempo. ¿Ya tenemos la lista oficial de las desaparecidas?

- No me creerás quién está en la lista, James. Mira y saldrás de dudas de quién está detrás de toda esta desaparición.

- Bellatrix Lestrange ¿Están seguros? –James palideció un poco, al ver el nombre de la mujer. Si era cierto que estaba en la lista, no podía ser otro sino Lord Voldemort quien estuviese detrás de toda esa locura.

- Su familia ya la buscó por todas las partes, no hay duda. El mismo Draco vino a darme la noticia en persona. Justo ahora fue a tu casa a visitar a Harry, porque tiene una misión en Estados Unidos y debe viajar por algunas semanas. Estaba afectado por la noticia y da por hecho la muerte de su tía. Nos dijo que ella había recibido cientos de amenazas durante toda su vida, después de darle la espalda a ya-sabes-quien, pero que la semana anterior algo la había atemorizado un poco, porque la seguridad en la mansión Lestrange se había redoblado.

- Remus … Nimue. Ella también está en la lista de las desaparecidas.

- Lo lamento, James. Lamentablemente la anciana estaba plenamente recuperada y al oír de la reunión decidió acompañarlas, ahora tenemos oficialmente trece mujeres mágicas desaparecidas. Será un golpe muy fuerte para toda la comunidad, es posible que corra el pánico por todos los sitios cuando se sepa el hecho.

- Esperemos que el ministro Diggory sea lo suficientemente astuto para manejar el asunto, porque … –un silencio cayó entre el par de amigos, que se miraron con tristeza.

Todo esto era un caos, varias personas preguntaban por sus familiares. Ver al joven Percy Weasley descargar unas lágrimas por su desaparecida novia, lo hizo tomar coraje para seguir buscando respuestas. No podían dejar las cosas así. Voldemort no podía salirse nuevamente con la suya.

-& GW &-

Una nota cayó en las manos de Ginny quien se encontraba en la enfermería junto a Labela hablando junto a un más recuperado Gardian.

_Lo siento Ginny, no tengo buenas noticias esta vez, Nimue ha desaparecido y no dan mucho porque vuelva a aparecer, por favor, prepárate para lo peor. Tan pronto tenga noticias más claras, te las haré saber. Te quiere Hermione._

Ginny palideció al leer la carta de su amiga. Estaba fechada dos días atrás. Su mentora ya no estaba, con lo que conocía a su amiga era la forma más simple de decirle que Nimue estaba muerta, si tan solo una semana atrás le había dicho que estaba bien y que retornaría junto a Luna a la aldea en América. Era injusto, todo esto no tenía sentido, por poco perdía a Gardian y ahora era su consejera, quien moría. Puso sus manos en la cara y gritó por la desaparición.

* * *

><p>Atrás quedaban su vida y sus amigos americanos, ahora pisaba suelo mágico Europeo. Ginny sintió no poder respirar, sentía un pequeño ataque de pánico al encontrarse en Escocia en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Unos brazos masculinos la abrazaron con fuerza, era su hermano Charlie, luego Fred, George, Percival y Ronald; por último estaba su padre, todos estaban ahí, esperándola, ella jamás lloraba en público pero ese momento su voluntad se quebró y lloró en los brazos de su familia. Todos la besaban y la llenaban de palabras de consuelo, pero ella no estaba del todo triste; una alegría profunda llenaba su corazón por primera vez en varios días, sólo que no podía articular frases completas para expresar lo que sentía, entonces observó a su alrededor y vio a Minerva, Poppy, Xenophilus Lovegood y Albus Dumbledore, todos estaban ahí esperándola que volviera al Reino Unido después de casi dos años de ausencia.<p>

La fiesta no se hizo esperar, la algarabía de los gemelos pronto se esparció entre todos los asistentes, la comida y la bebida empezó a fluir por el lugar, la música caribeña y tropical acompañó al rock inglés que no podía faltar, la reunión duró hasta altas horas de la noche, al final todos se fueron a sus casas o a sus aposentos y quedaron sólo Ginny, Minerva y Poppy observando las estrellas en la torre de astronomía del colegio.

- Irradias magia en tu cuerpo, mi niña –Poppy abrazó de nuevo a Ginny.

- Poppy me han pasado tantas cosas y sé que es difícil creerlo pero he cambiado.

- El tiempo te ayudó a madurar querida niña, eso era lo que tratábamos de decirte la última vez que hablamos –ahora era Minerva quien le hablaba.

- Nimue me enseñó algo del porvenir y también a hacerme responsable de mi propio destino y sobre todo a escuchar mi corazón.

- Una sabia mujer … si sigues sus consejos no habrá nada que te impida ser feliz.

- La felicidad, es una palabra esquiva, sobretodo sus efectos son los más esquivos, pero estoy bien así, unas veces se está alegre, otras veces no, es cuestión de adaptación a la vida y no querer obligarla a hacer lo que no es.

- Vaya, creo que me cambiaron a Ginevra Weasley en América –las tres rieron ante el comentario.

- Estamos buscando un sitio para vivir con Luna, no queremos llamar mucho la atención. Mi hermano Ron me insiste que vivamos junto a Hermione, ella también está buscando un sitio propio y en el edificio donde vive Ron hay un disponible.

- Conozco el sitio –Minerva acotó –los chicos viven en el último piso, el apartamento es herencia de Sirius, el padrino de Harry. Y esos chicos han hecho del lugar un sitio bastante agradable.

- Entonces creo que no voy a preguntarle nada a Luna porque ya sé la respuesta –las tres rieron –¿y todos están bien?

- William aún tiene un año por delante en el colegio, Draco está más nervioso que nunca porque pronto se cumple el plazo para iniciar una vida de casado con la joven Grengrass. Harry parece feliz con su novia –Ginny sintió un retorcijón en su estómago al escuchar esas noticias –Neville esperando por siglos a su adorada Luna, y Ron y Hermione peleando y amándose como siempre.

- Entonces sí hay cambios, por un momento pensé que todo estaría igual a como lo dejé –Observó el leve temblor en sus manos.

- Todos quisiéramos que algunas cosas no cambiaran, pero ya ves la gente emprende una nueva vida y las cosas avanzan –Minerva hablaba con un dejo de nostalgia.

- Las ilusiones son el mayor error que podemos cometer en la vida, son vanas y temporales.

- Pero a veces esconden detrás de esas ilusiones se encuentran los mayores tesoros que los humanos podremos hallar, todo se trata de develar la ilusión para quedarnos con la realidad –Poppy la miró con dulzura –Además soñar es lo único que nadie puede quitarnos, mi niña. Recuerda que los sueños de amor son los que te hicieron reunir hoy con tu familia –la besó de nuevo en la cabeza –Y te reunirán con quien quieres en un futuro.

- Ustedes se están poniendo muy románticas y la nostalgia me está pegando fuerte, además este es un día alegre y no quiero cambiarlo –Minerva se levantó –Pronto se acabará este mes y cosas nuevas nos esperan. Hay una reunión de la orden en tres días y Luna y tu están invitadas. Así que lo mejor será ir a nuestros cuartos porque en poco tiempo va a aparecer el sol por el oriente y hay asuntos por resolver, las obligaciones no se detienen ni siquiera en Domingo –Las tres mujeres se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones en el castillo, el día había sido maravilloso para Ginny, debía dormir porque esa noche iba a empezar un nuevo ciclo de su vida y tenía que estar tranquila para enfrentarse a los cambios y a las personas que había dejado atrás en su vida.

* * *

><p>Eran finales de mayo, de vuelta a su país natal, eso no le hacía gracia, pero tampoco la perturbaba tanto como antes. Después de casi dos años de haber partido, tenía una mezcla de ansiedad, tristeza y alegría, por todo lo acontecido en las semanas anteriores, respecto a la desaparición de su mentora, Nimue. Estaba a punto de llorar, así como varias veces lo había hecho esa semana, después de que se despidiera de Gardian el Enano y su esposa Labela. Trató de recordar a Poppy y a Minerva estar con ellas era gratificante, pero justo en ese instante se le antojaba que no era suficiente. Estaba cansada de ver desaparecer a la gente a su alrededor. Y antes de que una lágrima bañara su cara, sintió un abrazo fuerte de parte de una enmarañada cabellera castaña, su amiga Hermione había llegado y la calidez de sus brazos la reconfortaron, se sentía tan bien, tener a alguien que la apreciara y la amara por lo que ella era. Su amiga le hablaba y le contaba algunas cosas, pero ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Al oír una palabra, la realidad la devolvió a la charla de su castaña amiga.<p>

- Verás, para que mi amigo Harry sanara, ella efectuó ese tratamiento raro junto al sanador McBerry. Ella terminó envenenada aunque no fue igual de intenso que con Harry. De todas formas él es joven y tu sabes que ella no era ninguna jovencita. Al fin sanó … y cuando se quiso reunir con otras sanadoras venidas de otras partes del mundo. Una desaparición bastante extraña ocurrió y las dieciséis mujeres que estaban en esa habitación se esfumaron y hasta el día de hoy, no sabemos nada de ellas.

- Debemos averiguar qué método utilizó para sacarle el veneno a Potter. Nos puede ser útil esa información.

- Según le entendí a William, que escuchó una conversación de su padre con el señor Potter. Ella trataba el veneno como un líquido y lo que hacía era separar los dos líquidos: la sangre y el veneno. Y aunque yo quiero ir corriendo a buscar rastros de Nimue, no podemos hacerlo –Ginny la miró de mala forma y era comprensible para Hermione –Ginny yo sé que lo sucedido con Gardian y lo de Nimue ha sido algo duro, pero en serio no podremos entrar al hospital sin permiso, a buscar la habitación. Aurores y personas expertas estuvieron en ese sitio y no encontraron nada.

- Y para qué tienes el estúpido de Ronald Weasley como novio y a tu hermanito Harry Potter ¿dime? Mueve tus influencias y has que nos dejen entrar Hermione. O me veré obligada a hacer algo fuera de lo normal para entrar en ese estúpido lugar.

- No te disgustes conmigo y no la emprendas con Ron. Ellos no están disponibles en estos días, están fuera de la ciudad por al menos una semana más, así que debemos esperar a que vuelvan.

- Esperar … me dices que debo esperar después de lo que me cuentas … no estás ni tibia si piensas que voy a quedarme una semana buscando un sitio donde vivir, junto a Luna, mientras que Nimue sigue desaparecida.

- Yo sé que no es justo haberles dejado a ti y a Luna la responsabilidad de buscar un apartamento, ustedes que poco conocen Londres, pero yo debo estudiar, Ginny. En eso habíamos quedado, tu retornabas aquí y las tres nos íbamos a instalar juntas, pero ustedes iban a buscar el lugar para que yo pudiera estudiar.

- No seas tonta, Herms. No lo digo por eso, eso ya lo hablamos y quedó claro, yo debo salir de Hogwarts cuanto antes, a Luna su padre la va a volver más loca de lo que ya está y tu también necesitas un lugar para vivir lejos de los tuyos. Me refiero es a que, no podré esperar una semana más, debo entrar ahora a ese lugar en el hospital.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo que tal vez funcione, lo hicimos alguna vez con Ron y Harry, antes de que fuésemos amigos de Draco. Hicimos una poción multijugos y nos trasformamos en otras personas, nadie notó nada cuando ingresamos a la sala común de Slytherin.

- Pero tengo entendido que esa poción toma muchos días en realizarse

- Sí, pero resulta que sé cómo conseguirla, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, amiga. Tu sabes que haría lo que fuera por Nimue.

- De todas formas, no creo que encontremos a Nimue, Ginny. El Innombrable debe ser el responsable de toda esta barbaridad. Y nosotras sólo somos unas amateurs.

- Peor sería no intentarlo.

- Tienes razón. Bien, deberás ir a la sala de pociones en las mazmorras del castillo, ahí es donde el profesor Snape guarda las cosas.

- No, Herms. Snape. Segura que no hay otra opción. –al ver la negativa de su amiga añadió –es que ese tipo me da escalofríos, después de la portada de Draco en el Profeta, me mira con unos ojos que asustan. Parece que adora a su hijastro.

- Es extraño que lo digas, pero parece ser cierto. Draco jamás habla de eso, pero de verdad se quieren ese par y sé que hacen cosas extrañas, que prefiero no nombrar. Draco siempre me ha parecido demasiado prepotente y egocéntrico para mi gusto, si no es porque es amigo de Harry, de verdad jamás le habría dado oportunidad.

- Draco no es tan malo … Jamás lo oí hablar de su padre y tampoco de Snape. Hasta mucho tiempo después fue que supe que él era su padrastro. Draco es muy reservado en sus cosas, tiene un estilo propio que encuentro ridículo, sobretodo la parte donde se considera superior a las mujeres, a propósito ¿Cómo siguen las cosas con la chica Greengrass?

- No sé mucho, él no cuenta nada y si Harry sabe, no nos lo cuenta tampoco.

- Entonces no la conoces …

- ¿Por qué preguntas por ella? Acaso estás interesada todavía en Draco.

- ¿Qué estás loca? Draco no significó nada en mi vida … Pregunto porque que lo obliguen a uno a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad es horrible, el matrimonio es horrible y si sumamos dos horribles ¿qué nos puede dar?

- El matrimonio no es horrible. Ginny. Mira a mis padres, siguen amándose igual que cuando yo era una niña y eso que esperaron varios años antes de traerme al mundo.

- Son la excepción a la regla, Herms.

- Pero ahí está Bill y Fleur, parecen adorarse.

- No te digas mentiras, Bill adora a la horrorosa veela, y ella lo maneja como una reina a su vasallo. Realmente es una mujer detestable.

- Tal vez eso es lo que quiere Bill … alguien que lo maneje ¿no has pensado en eso?

- La verdad, no había pensado en que a alguien le gustara dejarse manejar.

- Mira, Ginny. Yo creo que son celos de hermana y nada más. No creo que Fleur sea tan mala como la describes … no me mires de esa forma, yo sé que la mujer es algo presuntuosa y todo lo demás, pero aceptó a Bill después de ser lastimado por el hombre lobo Greyback y ha estado a su lado. Ahora tienen a Victorie y parecen estar bien –Ginny la miró y sonrió un poco –ella parece quererlo sinceramente y tu debes aceptar eso.

- He de darte crédito en ese punto … además si soy sincera yo le hacía la vida bastante difícil a Fleur, cada vez que podía.

- No me lo quiero imaginar

Ginny se rió acordándose de las anécdotas que tenía por compartir con su amiga; la tomó de la mano y se fueron charlando hasta llegar al punto donde Ginny podía tomará la chimenea rumbo a Hogwarts, su nuevo sitio de residencia. Ginny no quería ir a vivir a la Madriguera, se sentía demasiado presionada al tener a sus hermanos todo el día, tratando de sonreírle y hacerla sentir bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas. <strong>Tengo listos varios capítulos más. Pero ando escasa de comentarios. ¿Voy bien? ¿Sigo? ¿Está aburrida la historia? ¿Me detengo? Un review les toma algunos minutos y me ayudan a salir del atolladero en el que ando. Por faaaaaa :)


	22. C22 Buenas nuevas para la orden

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración 2**: Estos son los puntos de vista en este capítulo Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley._

_De ahora en adelante la historia es un poco más lenta, porque llegamos al punto donde deben empezar a darse asuntos importantes en la historia. Así que por favor, sigan leyendo. Espero no decepcionar a nadie. Quienes piden romance … por favor, ténganme paciencia. No soy para nada buena con las escenas de amor. Las leo con gusto pero las escribo pésimo. __Subo dos capítulos porque en uno solo era demasiado largo. _

**C22. Buenas nuevas para la orden**

-& GW &-

Todos sus hermanos se habían sentado el día anterior a charlar sobre los asuntos que les preocupaba, no había sido una charla sencilla, se habían gritado y hechizado en más de una ocasión, pero ahí estaban de todas formas. Lograron salir de esa reunión sin ningún daño permanente. Ginny había escuchado la mayor parte y nada fuera de lo normal había sacudido la casa, no tuvo ningún suceso de magia espontánea, de esos que maltrataban a la gente, así que ese día estaba bastante feliz por sus logros. Nada ni nadie podría hacerla perder su ganado auto control, finalizaba la primavera y se avecinaba una época bastante calurosa, se sentía ya el calor en el ambiente.

El intento por buscar respuestas en el San Mungo no dieron los resultados que Hermione y ella pretendían, habían tratado de encontrar alguna pista o algo que las llevara a encontrar respuestas, pero sólo obtuvieron una fuerte reprimenda por parte de su hermano Bill, quien se encontraba todavía en el país, tratando de encontrar a la novia de Percy. Y unas miradas retorcidas de algunos de los aurores que custodiaban el lugar.

Para Ginny no era simple hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a la figura maternal que la había acompañado por casi dos años. Las emociones la sobrepasaban. Quería volver a la seguridad que América le había brindado, a las amistades que al fin con mucho esfuerzo de su parte había logrado construir. Sobre todo quería encontrarse con Labella y Gardian el enano, adoraba a ese viejo cascarrabias, aunque estuvo a punto de perder su amistad antes de darse cuenta.

Contaba con Poppy y Minerva y ahora tenía a Hermione y a Luna, pero Nimue era algo especial, era la madre que jamás tuvo y la extrañaba horrores, quería encontrar su paradero. No se iba a dar por vencida así tuviese que ir hasta la mismísima guarida de sus captores. De la charla con sus hermanos había salido ilesa pero por poquito, todos le habían reclamado su imprudencia al presentarse de aquella forma tan loca en San Mungo. Ron le había gritado de muy mala forma que había expuesto a su novia a una cruzada imposible y que Hermione se había dejado llevar, sólo para demostrarle que ella era su amiga. Esas palabras le habían dolido más que cualquier cosa que le dijeran los demás, porque en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la castaña la quería y del riesgo innecesario que habían corrido las dos al incursionar en el hospital.

La resplandeciente mañana la había llevado hasta la casa de su amiga y le había rogado que perdonase su total idiotez. La castaña era una gran amiga y conocía el desespero de Ginny y no tuvo reparo alguno en perdonarla rápidamente. Ella en su lugar habría hecho algo parecido. Eso sí, con más elaboración y cubriendo todo tipo de detalles. Por esa razón necesitaba encontrar esa poción multijugos en las mazmorras. Al fin se había logrado escabullir de la enfermería. Poppy había retenido a Ginny durante demasiado tiempo, enseñándole cuanta pócima nueva tenía.

La chica caminaba con rapidez, miraba hacia atrás, rogando para que la sanadora no la estuviera siguiendo. Todavía se perdía en ese castillo tan grande. _¿Por dónde se iba hacia las mazmorras?_. Justo cuando creyó que podía caminar tranquila se tropezó de frente con alguien un hombre que ella no conocía.

- ¡Auch! –La chica casi termina en el suelo del pasillo –Discúlpeme señor, estaba distraída y tropecé sin darme cuenta –Ginny se sobaba la cabeza pues en esta parte del cuerpo había recibido el golpe.

- Déjeme adivinar, usted es Ginevra Weasley –un hombre bastante viejo y peculiar la miraba.

- La misma que canta y baila –lo miró con cara de confusión y añadió –Aunque hace mucho rato que no canto, pero hace una semana bailé hasta el amanecer –una sonrisa se dibujó en la chica al recordar la fiesta de despedida de Gardian –el anciano rió al ver la cara radiante de la chica. Pensó en lo distinto del mundo si más jóvenes llenas de alegría se tropezaran con él a diario.

- Espero que lo haya disfrutado, tanto como aparenta.

- Claro que lo hice, señor.

- No quiero que me llames señor, soy más joven de lo que aparento.

- Eso me parecía … sus canas son pintadas y su mirada de nene rebelde ocultan al viejo que está por fuera –el anciano no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la chica.

- Me has descubierto, niña.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Yo a usted no lo conozco.

- Trabajo en San Mungo, soy sanador y en estos días soy responsable de un estudio importante que incluyen algunas cosas mágicas con los muggles.

- Vaya, no sabía que existía gente mágica que gastara su tiempo en buscar cosas escondidas en los muggles. ¿Y con ese estudio le alcanza para comer? –Ethan McBerry se quedó observándola con detenimiento, de todas las posibles preguntas, jamás habría pensado que alguien le preguntara por algo como eso.

- Sí –dudó en contestar –Realmente me da más de lo que necesito.

- Pensé que sólo los muggles gastaban su dinero en ese tipo de asuntos, señor.

- Me llamo, Ethan McBerry. Por favor llámeme Ethan a secas.

- Está bien, Ethan a secas y ¿Está en el colegio reclutando conejillos de indias?

- Me gusta su perspicacia jovencita.

- No es perspicacia, señor … Ethan, es que me crié con muggles y eso lo he visto cientos de veces. Unos científicos se acercan al colegio, muestran sus credenciales y dicen que pagan bien por estar en algún tipo de estudio extraño. Es muy común ¿sabe?

- La verdad, no lo sabía jovencita. ¿Y en cuántos estudios participó usted?

- ¡Ja! ¿Está loco? Ni muerta, sería parte de ningún estudio, lo único que buscan es tener tontos útiles para cuanta burrada se les ocurriera.

- Eso no me lo esperaba …

- Con que por eso se sabía mi nombre … Creyó que le colaboraría en su cruzada anti muggles.

- Se equivoca Ginny ¿Puedo llamarla así, cierto? –la chica asintió.

- Estoy seguro de poder demostrar que somos bastante similares, los magos y los muggles; de hecho el estudio estará listo en algunos meses para ser publicado ante toda la comunidad mágica. Algunos de sus amigos ya participan en el estudio. –ella lo miró con desconfianza, al fin y al cabo ella no tenía muchos amigos mágicos –Por lo visto no me cree, le puedo dar dos nombres de gente conocida que participan en el estudio –ella lo retó con la mirada y él sólo sonrió, Arthur Weasley tenía razón, necesitaría suerte para convencer a la chica, pero estaba seguro que al oír los nombres de los chicos tendría la ventaja –tal vez William Lupin y Harry Potter le digan algo –Ginny miró sus pies para evitar reírse en la cara del anciano, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran con un dejo de burla.

- Permíteme le anticipo el resultado en cuanto esas dos "ratas de laboratorio": A William le va a salir un gen extra X de eXtraordinariamente tonto que persigue chicas porque no puede amarlas. En cambio a Harry Potter ese será un poco más difícil de estudiar porque el ego que se gasta cubrirá el estudio de una mucosidad anti aléjense de mi porque soy mejor que todos. –lo miró y empezó a alejarse –Ve, todo está resuelto y no necesitamos embaucar a nadie más.

- Está bien, entiendo los chicos no son de su agrado pero tal vez Hermione Granger le parezca que es alguien digna de respeto –Ginny frenó en seco al oír el nombre de su amiga.

- ¿Quiere decirme que Hermione se prestó para este fiasco de estudio?

- Hermione, escuchó antes de llamarle fiasco. –ella lo miró y le sonrió, el abuelo le caía bien, pero no le agradaba la idea de pertenecer a un estudio y menos con las "ratas de laboratorio" Lupin y Potter.

- Primero dígame ¿por qué tiene mi nombre?

- Múltiples razones jovencita, la primera es que eres la séptima hija y única mujer en varias generaciones de hombres –ella lo miró con una sonrisa al oírlo –segundo, no me ha pasado desapercibido que la última mujer Weasley, ya hace cien años, ayudó a organizar la última guerra contra los Trolls. Además de otros asuntos …

- Deseo escuchar el resto –Cuando Ethan se disponía a invitarla a comer algo, para poder hablar con propiedad, detrás de él se escucharon voces de dos hombres acercándose al lugar.

- Ginevra, ¿Eres tu? –Un hombre joven de ojos grises y cabello rubio platinado la miraba con asombro. –Entonces es cierto y la hermana menor de Ronald Weasley está de nuevo en Inglaterra

- ¡Vaya! Draco Malfoy, jamás pensé encontrarte –al sentirse observada en la forma que el joven lo hizo no pudo dejar de decir … _preferiría no haberlo hecho_.

- Pero eres la misma de siempre … bueno, no todo es lo mismo porque estás mucho más bella que cuando eras una simple muggle –La chica lo miró con desagrado, las cosas con Draco Malfoy no habían terminado del todo bien cuando se conocieron unos veranos atrás y aunque el tiempo pasaba, el rubio era el mismo de siempre. De pronto su mirada se vio enganchada a unos ojos esmeralda que la observaban sin decir nada.

- Señor Potter, un gusto verlo por aquí, no esperaba que retornara tan pronto de Dinamarca. Me gustaría hablarle en cuanto esté disponible –El viejo mago se alegró al ver al muchacho repuesto.

- Temo que eso no va a poder ser, Ethan. Debo partir para Budapest en una hora. Acabo de llegar y debo partir de inmediato –Harry no le quitaba la mirada de encima de la chica. Hermione le había comentado el retorno de la hermanita de Ron y él esperaba hacer lo posible por no encontrársela. Entre los dos se entretejía una madeja de encuentros extraños y lo mejor era evitar estar junto a ella. Pero una cosa era planear los asuntos y otra muy distinta tener a la chica enfrente. Lucía hermosa, su blanca piel, llena de graciosas pecas adornando su nariz. Resaltando el color fuego de su cabello –Hola, Ginny.

- Harry James Potter –el nombre del chico salió de su boca en forma pausada, si no le agradaba estar en presencia de Malfoy, encontrar a quien alguna vez creyó era James, simplemente no lo podía catalogar. Lo del cuarto del hospital parecía tan lejano.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? –añadió Draco, al ver que su amigo parecía estar en un trance.

- Volvimos ayer con Luna –un incómodo silencio inundó el pasillo donde se encontraban los cuatro.

- Te he visto con el cabello de todos los colores, pero el rojo definitivamente es el color que mejor te sienta –Draco pronunció lo que los dos chicos pensaban. Ginny y Harry lo miraron por un instante antes de volver a enganchar sus miradas.

- ¿Te vas de nuevo? –apuntó la chica.

- Es … trabajo. Debo … irme –A él le fascinaba viajar, conocer gente y culturas nuevas. Y ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de querer irse … otra vez.

- Te quedas … digo las dos, Luna y tu ... –ella dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en su boca, que iluminó no sólo su cara.

- Tal vez, nos veamos más seguido de lo que deseamos, Potter –él la miró intrigado –El sanador aquí a nuestro lado, está tratando de convencerme de unirme a un loco estudio, pero aún no me decido a hacer nada. Trató de convencerme diciéndome que estabas participando. Con lo que no contaba era que tu y yo, no podemos estar mucho tiempo cerca sin que alguien resulte involucrado en situaciones incómodas.

- Yo las llamaría de otra forma, pero si ustedes prefieren utilizar incómodo para denominar peleas, discusiones, sueños perdidos, desenfreno y bes …

- Vasta, Draco. Es suficiente –Harry mostró impaciencia en el rostro, sólo faltaba que su amigo empezara a recordarle todo el cambio que había sostenido a través de ese tiempo, luego de conocer a la pelirroja.

- Ustedes no estarían juntos en el estudio, es más, jamás tendrían que verse –Ella rió al oír al anciano.

- No me malinterprete, Sanador.

- Por favor, llámeme Ethan –la chica penetró con su mirada a los ojos del anciano sanador.

- Como le decía, no debe malinterpretarme. Lo digo por su seguridad y por el bien de su estudio. Verá, como ya le habrán contado, la magia que me acompaña es nueva para mi y aún no puedo dominarla del todo –Ahora miró al joven de cabellos azabache –Y por razones que usted desconoce la presencia el señor Potter no es la forma apropiada para hacer salir mi magia.

- Acepto estar de acuerdo con la joven Weasley –Harry miraba a la chica con el cejo fruncido, no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras de la chica y eso lo enfurecía –Siempre hay problemas cuando ella no puede controlar su magia –Justo en ese instante las antorchas de la parte más oscura del pasillo empezaron a iluminarse.

- Especialmente cuando la persona que está enfrente mío, no deja de decir cuanta tontería viene a su cabeza, tratando de satisfacer sus propósitos egoístas –Ginny estaba enfadándose con la actitud del joven. Se atrevía a decir que ella no podía controlar su propia magia, eso … eso … eso sólo podía oírlo de su propia boca.

- Ver a mi mejor amigo casi morir envenenado, no tiene nada de egoísta, Weasley –Harry había alzado su voz en varios tonos por encima de lo normal –Eres un peligro cada vez que te acercas a la humanidad.

- Y he de entender que la humanidad se refiere acaso a … –La chica hizo una pausa con la intención de molestar al ojiverde –Alguien llamado James, tal vez, o hablamos de Rodolphus o de Frank –dijo Ginny mirando primero al pelinegro y luego al rubio, Harry trató de responder pero la chica fue más rápida –Ustedes dos siguen siendo lo mismo, todo lo quieren para ustedes, para su satisfacción, nada más.

- Pero nunca negamos nuestra procedencia mágica.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa si huyo de algo o no? Además estaba huyendo de mi magia porque lo único que hacía con ella era lastimar a la gente.

- Al fin aceptas que lastimas todo lo que tocas –La sonrisa de triunfo que tenía Harry en su cara se borró de inmediato cuando en los ojos chocolate de la chica se dibujaron unas lágrimas –Ginny …

- Tienes razón, Potter. –La chica alzó la cabeza y miró al sanador directo a los ojos, de la misma forma en que ponía nerviosa a la mayoría de la gente –Eso era lo que trataba de decirle, Ethan. No soy un sujeto de estudio, siempre termino dañando todo a mi alrededor. Mejor quédese con algo normal y corriente como ellos dos, siempre cumplen con su deber, siguen las normas dictadas en una familia normal. Adoran su comunidad. Ellos encajan en el perfil de su estudio. Yo, no soy lo que busca.

- Personas como usted hacen interesante mi vida, Ginny –Ethan sentía a la chica con ganas de huir, si se lo permitía en ese instante, era posible que jamás pudiese hablar del tema con ella. La tomó del brazo tratando de retenerla en el lugar –No se vaya sin escuchar, todo lo que tengo por decirle, le agradecería infinitamente que me escuche. De verdad me interesa su presencia en mi estudio –La chica sonrió, aún estaba triste pero algo había diferente en ella que el anciano no pudo descifrar. La luz del sol, había abandonado el lugar. Las antorchas estaban plenamente encendidas a través del largo pasillo.

- No logrará nada conmigo, Ethan. Al menos no ahora. Asuntos como las palabras de Potter me han dado una buena dosis de realidad, como para olvidarlas y dejarme llevar por los sueños.

- Yo no quise … –Harry trató de enmendar lo dicho, definitivamente sus palabras la habían lastimado.

- Claro que quisiste. Es lo que piensas de mi desde que nos conocemos. Así que no pretendas ser James, eres sólo Harry Potter el mismo normal y corriente de siempre –Ginny aún no entendía cómo el James de Francia y Harry Potter eran la misma persona, si para ella ambos eran tan distintos.

De otro lado Ethan no sabía a qué se refería la chica, nombrando al padre del joven, al parecer había más de un acercamiento entre los dos. Algo había salido mal entre ellos, pero también se sentía la tensión entre los dos, esa necesidad de enfrentarse el uno al otro … la voz nostálgica de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Hoy es el día de darle la razón a los demás –miró sus pies tratando de buscar tranquilidad –Estoy de acuerdo no es como otras personas, pero no por eso he de quedarme aquí a oírlo. Por favor, suélteme, Sanador. Prometo pensar en su propuesta –El anciano mago la soltó. Intuía que la chica huiría si seguía presionándola.

- Ginny … –Harry trató de disculparse, pero la chica ya se había alejado algunos pasos. Mientras lo hacía habló con voz trémula.

- Deja así, Potter. Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de trabajar en eso y creo que empiezo a hacerlo mejor, al menos hoy no estás volando por los aires y todo a nuestro alrededor está tranquilo y en paz –en unos segundos se perdió en el oscuro corredor que estaba iluminado con antorchas –Y para ti soy Weasley.

- ¡Normal! … Tal vez, no se dio cuenta de la oscuridad –Draco miraba para uno y otro lado, buscando la luz del sol de ese día –El aire está pesado y pareciera que en cualquier momento se fuese a soltar un aguacero

Draco miraba alrededor del largo pasillo donde se encontraban, las ventanas con vitrales que adornaban las altas paredes de ese lado del castillo mostraban un panorama opaco en las afueras del lugar y siendo ese un caluroso día de finales de primavera era inusual la oscuridad del pasillo a esas horas del día. Mientras observaban el panorama, fueron descubriendo que poco a poco la luz del sol, hizo su aparición. Las antorchas que se habían encendido por la ausencia de luz, volvían a apagarse paulatinamente. Los tres hombres estaban en silencio

- Definitivamente esa chica tiene una pieza suelta en su cabeza –soltó Draco sin más.

- Yo diría que es la mujer más fascinante que haya visto en mucho tiempo –El viejo ataba cabos con rapidez –Jamás me arrepentiría al ir tras ella –El viejo lo dijo con gracia, tanto que Draco y Harry lo vieron con asombro.

- ¿Y no está viejito como para eso? –el viejo soltó a reírse ante lo dicho por el rubio platinado.

- Mi joven muchacho. La chica es bella, lo admito. Pero encuentro su forma de ser tan fascinante que para un viejo como yo eso es más que suficiente –Ethan tenía una sonrisa en su boca al recordar a su amada que tenía un carácter similar al de la chica Weasley.

- Diría que tiene en sus manos un hueso duro de roer –Draco se rió con sorna.

- Basta, Draco. Debemos irnos –Harry habló secamente –Sanador, nos veremos en otra ocasión, lamento todo lo que sucedió. No es fácil tratar a una mujer como ella. Desde nuestro primer encuentro siempre hemos discutido y las cosas sólo empeoran con el tiempo.

- Si contamos lo de Francia, podíamos …

- Por si no te acuerdas ese día William casi muere envenenado, así que son suficientes tus comentarios por hoy, Draco.

- Entiendo que sus viajes demanden tanto de su tiempo y no pueda ayudarme y lo de la chica … –observar al joven perder el autocontrol era algo nuevo para el sanador, llevaba algún tiempo conociéndolo, estudiando su forma de ser y la joven pelirroja había logrado sacar una faceta más mundana en el joven Potter –No todos los días tenemos enfrente lo que logra retarnos y hacernos sentir diferentes y vivos –Harry lo miró intrigado, sentía que esas palabras tenían más de un significado, pero no podía asegurarlo –Espero que encuentre lo que busca, Harry. Por hoy yo ya encontré lo mío.

- No creo que acceda a participar en su estudio, con ella nada es fácil. –Harry seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Al igual que la vida, no todo es fácil. Soy un hombre paciente y suelo luchar por lo que quiero. Y los años me han enseñado que no siempre lo fácil es lo mejor.

- Debemos irnos, señor. –Harry no deseaba seguir hablando, ella se había perdido varios momentos atrás por el corredor, pero él continuaba sintiéndose muy mal por haber hablado de más. No entendía cómo la chica lograba hacerlo sentir tan fuera de sí, todo el tiempo.

Los tres hombres se despidieron dejando atrás los recuerdos de los acontecimientos de la última hora. El sanador había ganado una nueva persona para su estudio, porque estaba seguro que así sería, además la sola presencia de la chica, había logrado descolocar a una de las jóvenes promesas del reino mágico Inglés, lo cual le añadía un toque especial a su especial forma de ver el comportamiento humano. Ah! la juventud esa mágica y maravillosa época de la vida.

* * *

><p>-&amp;RW&amp;-<p>

Todos los de la orden se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal del Grimmauld Place No. 12, las chicas habían sido recibidas con entusiasmo por los viejos integrantes de la orden, faltaban los integrantes más jóvenes porque se encontraban fuera del país en misiones especiales. Luna y Ginny estaban flanqueadas por sus familias, cuando Draco, Neville, William y Harry ingresaron finalmente al lugar, sin dar tiempo a los saludos el profesor Dumbledore inició la reunión. Los chicos traían buenas noticias del extranjero, algunas criaturas mágicas tomaban partido por la orden ahora que las cosas empezaban a volverse feas con los mortífagos, pero lo mejor era que dos nuevas integrantes ingresaban a la orden.

Repasaba las palabras del profesor Dumbledore, cuando le llamó la atención a Luna, Hermione y a su pequeña hermana por tratar de encontrar pistas nuevas en San Mungo. Sin olvidarse la fiera respuesta de su hermana porque le estaban ocultando cosas de su tutora. Su hermana seguía siendo la misma chica inteligente y sagaz de dos veranos atrás, pero para él era imposible no verla frágil y desprotegida. Su novia le repetía miles de veces, el aceptar que su hermana fuese mayor de edad. Era muy difícil hacerlo.

Las noticias de la desaparición de la sala de eventos de San Mungo seguían siendo nulas. Aunque no se sabía nada con seguridad, todos sospechaban el más duro de los desenlaces. Y si era totalmente honesto, aquellas mujeres no volverían a ser vistas con vida.

Observaba a Neville feliz, con Luna a su lado, no había podido saltar hasta donde se encontraba la chica porque su padre no la despintaba ni para respirar. De otro lado Harry observaba con detenimiento a Ginny, eso no le gustaba para nada. Todos tenían razón al decir que la chica se veía preciosa con su cabellera roja. Harry no la despintaba para nada … esa Chang, era una tonta. Su novio le ponía los cuernos con cuanta chica guapa quería y ella jamás se daba cuenta. Un momento, cuernos … Harry … Ginny. Pero qué estaba pensando. Su hermana no podía tener nada con su mejor amigo. Eso sería Terrible ¿No?. Se acercó con cuidado donde su amigo, el señor Potter y el señor Lupin estaban hablando.

- Deberías cerrar tu boca, con eso tu novia se quita la mirada de enojo, como lo hace ahora –James se rió fuertemente.

- Déjalo, James, te dije que era la maldición pelirroja de los Potter –Remus que estaba detrás de los dos no pudo evitar reírse igual –aún recuerdo a tu padre gritártelo aquel día en que casi acabas la estancia de tu casa, cuando Lily te rechazó por enésima vez.

- Era joven y estúpido, Remus, pero fíjate, al final fui sabio y acepté los consejos de mi padre y desde ese entonces fui el hombre más feliz del planeta.

- Dumbledore todavía está hablando y ustedes no se callan –Harry añadió para finalizar la burla de su padre y su amigo, pero no pudo evitar nostalgia al escuchar hablar de su madre –¿Aún la extrañas? –Harry agachó su cabeza y tomó un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla.

- En algunas ocasiones al pensar en ella, me duele hasta respirar … La mayoría del tiempo estoy bien. El tiempo que compartimos juntos vale para una vida entera. Además te tengo a ti y pronto otra pelirroja estará con nosotros.

- No te hagas ilusiones, tengo una novia a la que quiero –Harry repuso en tono serio.

- Por eso has mirado a la pelirroja con ojos de predador –James seguía observando a la chica sin dejar de ver con el rabillo del ojo a su hijo –has destruido varias copas desde que cada hombre se acerca a la chica. Vamos, deja a un lado tu orgullo y acércatele antes de que nos quedemos sin vasos para brindar.

Ron observaba a su amigo acercándose a su hermana, parecía un predador tras su presa, conocía esa mirada, sabía muy bien las intenciones de su amigo. Lo había visto cientos de veces. Pero ella era su hermanita, su dulce e inocente hermanita menor. Cuando Harry estuvo cerca de la joven pelirroja pareció vacilar. Trató de devolverse pero no pudo. Un momento … Su amigo dudaba en acercarse a alguna chica ¿Desde cuándo?.

- Estás muy bonita hoy, el rojo es tu color –Harry le susurró a la chica al oído, tomándole la mano en forma de saludo.

- El color no es lo importante, lo es la personalidad –Ginny lo observó con cuidado, se veía más maduro que el verano cuando lo conoció. Los ojos negros que alguna vez le impactaron ahora eran de un verde esmeralda bastante profundo. Todo siempre era muy difícil cuando los dos se encontraban, se sintió cansada de repente. Había aprendido en América a dejar los conflictos de lado. Unos días atrás ya habían discutido y de nuevo ahí junto a la persona con quien no deseaba discutir.

- ¡Hey! Suelta a mi hermanita, no vayas a gastarla que aún nos queda mucho por hacer, todavía no conoce a la gente de la orden … Estás interfiriendo, Harry –Ron los había separado, después de lo de Francia no estaba dispuesto a que su mejor amigo se propasara con su recién ganada hermana.

- Sólo le daba la bienvenida, Ron –Harry observó la mano de Ginny que aún estaba entrelazado a la suya, no deseaba soltarla pero la chica lo miraba con desaprobación.

- Pues mejor te vas a atender a tu novia que te mira con cara de pocos amigos –Ron se lo dijo muy cerca al oído de Harry para que nadie más le escuchara –Viene para acá Harry, mejor suéltala –el efecto de las palabras fue inmediato y Harry soltó a la chica de la mano para verse inmediatamente abrazado por su novia.

- Hola, Amor –una hermosa oriental se acercaba a los jóvenes, después del abrazó le dio un apasionado beso de bienvenida –Te extrañé mucho, amor. Tu padre no me dejaba venir a darte la bienvenida, sabes cómo es de persistente y no podía decirle que no, él es tu padre … Te tengo preparada una hermosa sorpresa a al que no podrás resistirte. Hace más de dos semanas que no nos vemos y te he extrañado –Cada frase iba acompañada de sonoros besos por toda la cara del joven pelinegro quien se sentía incómodo por las muestras de cariño de la oriental.

- Deja de hacer esos espectáculos enfrente de todos, Chang. –Ron se sentía tan incómodo como los demás, por la forma teatral y exagerada en que la chica se había acercado a su amigo, incluso Harry parecía estar molesto por la actitud de su novia –Guárdalo para cuando estén solos ¿quieres?

Cho lo miró con disgusto. Mientras hablaba con el padre de su novio, había observado a Harry acercarse a la chiquilla que tenía enfrente, ella era inteligente y sabía cómo espantar a entrometidas como esa.

- Hola, no nos conocemos, soy Cho Chang, la novia de Harry –Cho tenía la mano extendida hacia Ginny, y con la otra apretaba con fuerza el brazo de su novio. Ginny la miraba sin decirle nada y con poca o ninguna intención de darle la mano.

- Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood –Luna tomó la mano de la oriental antes de que Ginny respondiera, conocía a su amiga y el tono con que la novia de Harry le había hablado no parecía augurar nada bueno entre las dos –Veo los snarfukles rondar alrededor de tu cabello, por eso la suerte empezó a abandonarte. Yo de ti buscaría ayuda de un sanador de inmediato, algunos conocen formas de limpiar las auras y la tuya empieza a volverse de un tono rojo enfermizo, mira que los celos no son buenos para la piel, la marchitan y los snarfukles afloran.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Cho la miraba con enojo.

- Que tienes mala vibra a tu alrededor y tus asuntos van a empezar a decaer de ahora en adelante –Ginny le sonrió con sorna –Soy Ginevra Weasley –El dueño de las esmeraldas por ojos tenía buen gusto, la mujer era bonita aunque parecía no ser del agrado de su hermano, tampoco de Neville; por las expresiones en sus rostros. Pero quién era ella para interferir en la vida de otros_._

- Cho, ella es mi novia Luna, es una bruja especial –Neville intervino ante la evidente incomodidad de la oriental al verse examinada por Ginny –Luna puede observar tu aura y saber tu pasado, presente y futuro si quieres –Cho la miró con más enojo todavía –y ella es Ginny, hermana menor de Ron y futura integrante de …

- La familia que menos te imaginas –Finalizó Ginny mirando a Harry sólo para provocar a la oriental, Todos soltaron a reír al ver la reacción de Cho, incluso Harry ahogó su risa tomando un poco de la bebida que llevaba en sus manos.

- ¿Y están aquí buscando algo en particular? –Cho trató de enfocarse en Luna, pero no podía alejar la mirada de la pelirroja, la forma en que había mirado a su novio no le gustaba y menos la mirada que Harry le estaba dando justo en ese instante.

- No, somos las nuevas integrantes de la orden. Si le hubiera puesto atención a la charla que dio Albus, tal vez lo sabría –Ginny le informó de forma altanera.

- No veo por qué el profesor Dumbledore, –Recalcó con fuerza el apellido del director del colegio, no entendía como una joven menor que ella se tomaba ese tipo de confianzas. El asunto estaba empezando a enojar a Cho –Ha dejado ingresar a gente inexperta y rara a la orden, no es hora para estar improvisando, los tiempos son difíciles y niñitas sin experiencia son un estorbo ¿no crees, amor?

- Se te van las luces con nosotras –Ginny la miró con fastidio, al igual que Ron y Neville. Luna seguía observándola hablar y no decía nada.

- Mi novia y mi amiga, son grandes brujas y muy capaces, deberías … –Neville se vio interrumpido por Ron que tenía sus orejas rojas del enojo

- Deberías callarte la boca y dejar que quien sabe juzgar a la gente lo haga, tu no sabes nada de nada, Chang.

- Mira, Harry, tu amigo está haciéndolo otra vez, tratándome mal como acostumbra –Cho utilizó una voz lastimera que en vez de conmover despertaba el enojo de todos.

- Es mejor no contradecir a Dumbledore, él sabe bien lo que hace, además no sabes nada de ellas dos, Cho –Harry quería dar por terminada la charla, su novia estaba mostrando el lado molesto que dejaba salir cuando Hermione estaba cerca y ella ni siquiera estaba ese día en la ciudad –es mejor que nos vayamos, estoy agotado, no he dormido en días y necesito descansar.

- Pero la sorpresa que te tengo preparada no te permitiría descansar, amor –La voz sonó más fuerte de lo normal, para que todos la escucharan

- Tendrá que esperar, ha sido un día largo y no esperaba encontrarme con ciertos acontecimientos –dijo Harry con un dejo de tristeza y Cho no pudo reconocer su procedencia. Se prestaba para salir hasta oír una voz familiar acercársele a las chicas.

- Entonces es cierto y Ronald Weasley tiene una hermosa hermana que será nuestra compañera en la orden –Dean tomó la mano de Ginny y la besó con delicadeza en el dorso –Es un placer conocerla al fin, mi nombre es Dean Thomas y él es Seamus Finnigan un buen amigo, el profesor Dumbledore nos ha encomendado mostrarle algunas cosas del mundo muggle de Londres a usted y a su hermosa amiga –Dean no dejaba de mirar con interés a la pelirroja quien trataba de enfocar su mirada en algo que no fuese Potter y su hermosa novia. El muchacho parecía de la edad de Ron, era tan alto como su hermano, de tez morena y unos bellos ojos negros, parecía agradable y bastante alegre. El otro joven Seamus era más bajo y tenía pecas por todas partes y su cabello cobrizo le daba un toque juvenil, pareciendo menor que los demás chicos ahí.

- En mis tiempos se saludaba, Dean –Ron lo miró con recelo, estaba mirando demasiado a su hermana y no le empezaba a gustar la actitud de su antiguo compañero de cuarto.

- Lo siento, Ron. Es que la belleza de tu hermana, ha robado mi aliento y de paso mis modales. Muchachos como están, buenas noches. ¿Qué tal Cho? hola Neville, Hola Harry –Todos intercambiaron un saludo lleno de formalidad.

- Hola soy Luna y me encanta conocerlos, los he visto en mis sueños y sé que a Ginny le encantará su compañía en Londres –varios se sintieron incómodos por los comentarios de Luna, pero Ginny la conocía demasiado bien para sentirse mal.

- Conozco muy poco del Londres muggle y sé que el profesor quiere que Luna y mi persona, nos adentremos en la cultura. –Ginny observó al moreno con interés al ver el disgusto en la cara de Ron y para su sorpresa en la cara de Potter, tal vez no se llevaban bien en el colegio, si eso molestaba a ese par, entonces sería la oportunidad perfecta para conocerlos. –Entonces ustedes nos van mostrar la ciudad, eso es excelente –Ginny reía con naturalidad, tal vez podía añadirle un poco de distracción al mejor estilo muggle, en su vida actual.

- Lo siento, ellos dos no se van a acercar a ustedes dos, ni a metros de distancia, para eso estamos Neville y yo –Ron estaba enojado, sus orejas lo delataban, era el sello característico Weasley.

- No seas tonto, Ronald –Ginny le golpeó con el codo en las costillas –Mira que Dean ha sido muy amable, además el mismo Albus ha sido quien los ha puesto a nuestra disposición ¿Estás soltero, Dean? –el chico asintió de inmediato –¡Ves! No tiene ningún compromiso –Miró a Harry durante un segundo para después fijar su mirada en su hermano, –Tu estás trabajando y cuando tengas tiempo libre, estarás con Hermione. En cambio él tiene todo el tiempo disponible para nosotras –Terminó la frase con una sonrisa inocente que podría interpretarse de mil maneras.

- Claro, princesa, aquí estoy para acompañarte a dónde quieras ir –Dean extendió su brazo para que la chica lo tomara –Vamos te voy a presentar al resto de la orden porque ellos están muy ocupados con sus novias para prestarte atención –Los dos se alejaron del lugar, riéndose de cualquier cosa.

- Vaya, Ginny encontró lo que estaba buscando –esas eras las típicas frases de Luna que molestaban a uno y dejaban a otros pensando.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué estaba buscando mi hermanita y en un tipo como ese?

- Compañía –Luna le sonrió a Ron con dulzura -¿Qué otra cosa podría buscar una chica que se la ha pasado en la selva por casi dos años. Ahora que retorna y ve a un hermano que la odiaba, mostrarse celoso y a un pretendiente de la mano de otra? –Todos se quedaron sin palabras ante el comentario de la rubia.

- Será mejor irnos –Harry dijo serio, esperaba que Cho no entendiera la situación.

- Entonces vienes conmigo, Harry, te tengo preparado …

- Fui claro al decirte que estoy muy cansado, Cho –Harry se sentía atrapado por las circunstancias y no le gustaba la sensación de ver a la pelirroja junto a ese casanova de pacotilla, cuando se percató su novia empezaba a hacer pucheros como si fuese a llorar. Eso lo hizo sentirse peor, detestaba cuando ella tomaba esa actitud –Hoy no es el día para que hagas eso. Te dejaré en tu apartamento y me iré luego a dormir –Pero la oriental no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, esa noche había observado algo inquietante. Harry estaba prendado de la chica nueva, la miraba con insistencia y ella no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera entre ella y el amor de su vida. Ya se había deshecho de la sabelotodo Hermione Granger, ahora una simple adolescente y pobretona Weasley no sería problema para ella, dentro de muy poco su novio, dejaría de ver a la chica como si fuera algo interesante, esa era sólo una chiquilla, su cara estaba llena de pecas, los ojos eran de un simple color café y el cabello parecía el de una zanahoria. En cambio ella era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, el color negro de su cabello contrastaba con su hermosa piel dorada y sus ojos de un negro intenso hacían juego con su belleza natural.

- Claro cariño, lo que tu digas –Cho mostró su bella sonrisa, sabía que a él le encantaba verla sonreír, aunque no tuvo la respuesta que deseaba, la noche era aún larga y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

- Esto va a ser muy interesante de ver –Dijo Luna dándole un apasionado beso a Neville –Mejor nos vamos con papá, él te quiere mostrar un extraño espécimen.

Ronald dejó salir la respiración que venía conteniendo. Después de todo tal vez Fred tenía razón, si apostaba a lo que había visto ese día. Su mejor amigo intentaría algo con su hermana, tarde o temprano. Todos deberían ponerse de acuerdo y vigilar de cerca, al fin y al cabo estaba en juego la vida y honra de su pequeña hermanita y ni siquiera su mejor amigo podría burlarse del Grupo Rojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Gracias a quienes dejan reviews públicos y privados. A quienes no permiten mensajes privados, es una lástima. Porque creo que los comentarios que me hacen son muy interesantes y me gustaría aclararles las dudas o las inquietudes q tienen y este tipo de charla es enriquecedor. Y quienes no están inscritos en el FanFiction, los animo a q lo hagan, no tienen q publicar sino desean, pero insisto es una bonita forma de comunicarnos.

Gracias a geniusBlack, paoEvans, Rous Black, Ginevra-Lilian-Lily, Kris. Y el muy bonito y extenso review de Miel Tonks. Sus críticas me ayudan a seguir con este cuento.


	23. C23 Ajustes

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración 2**: Estos son los puntos de vista en este capítulo Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley._

**C23. Ajustes**

-& HP &-

Antes de que se hiciera oficial el ingreso como miembro a la orden del fénix cada aspirante debía pasar por un pequeño adiestramiento el cual era impartido por alguna persona que indicara Dumbledore. En esta ocasión la responsabilidad había recaído sobre Harry Potter. Tenía una misión difícil, acercarse a dos jóvenes con una magia desconocida para él. Una parecía una loca soñadora hablando de seres que nadie veía. La otra contenía una magia aún más rara e igual o más poderosa que la de muchos otros magos y brujas que él conociese. Agravando el asunto esa chica era impulsiva, mal encarada y endemoniadamente bella, cosa que no le facilitaba el trabajo que le habían encargado.

Mientras cuadraba algunos aspectos para la reunión de ese día, escuchó a una cantarina Ginny despidiéndose de sus amigos en las puertas del salón. Cuando al fin hizo su entrada al lugar la chica quedó embelesada observando el inmenso salón. Todo era de un blanco hospital, parecía inmaculado y sin mancha. Tan sólo los cuerpos de sus amigos sentados en unos sillones contrastaban con el sitio. Ella trató de sentarse en silencio pero el enojo de Harry ya estaba hirviendo como siempre que estaba junto a ella.

- Te dije que deberías ser puntual, Weasley –Parecía echar humo por las orejas, ella no pudo evitar la risa –Aquí no estamos para entretenerte, esto es para personas comprometidas, sino quieres participar. Sabes dónde queda la salida. Tu novio debe estar todavía esperándote, si quieres ve y búscalo.

- No te entrometas en mi vida privada, Potter –Él siguió mirándola con rencor, como siempre –Además no es para tanto, sólo me demoré dos minutos en entrar. Me estaba despidiendo amistosamente de Dean.

- Para alguien que no quiere que se metan en su vida privada, cuentas demasiadas cosas de ella, Weasley –Ambos se acercaron con enojo y empezaron a gritarse cuanta tontería les venía a la cabeza para molestar al otro. Hasta que cayeron sentados presas de un dolor insoportable en su cabeza.

- Esos son los sonikupis –dijo Luna con calma ante la mirada atónita de los demás, quienes observaban a Harry y a Ginny, retorciéndose de dolor en el piso –Son pequeños seres voladores que se meten por tus orejas y empiezan a gritar por dentro de tu cabeza, cuanta barbaridad hayas dicho tu. Y sirve para callar a Ginny cada vez que se sale de sus casillas –Todos rieron, incluyendo Ginny quien ya se había calmado recordando que el silencio era el único remedio para estas odiosas y gritonas criaturas.

- Vaya, amor. Eso es extraordinario. Y cuántas criaturas más conoces –Neville lucía una hermosa sonrisa, mientras miraba a su novia.

- Si Luna va a contar cuánta criatura conoce, lo mejor será sentarnos y pedir pizza porque esto va para largo –dijo Ginny mientras buscaba su teléfono celular.

- Yo la quiero doble queso y con extra de peperoni –Ron buscó dinero muggle para completar el pedido.

- Para mi con anchoas –dijo William

- Yo prefiero una vegetariana –confesó Luna –No importa que me toque pagar más Hermione.

- Pero no he dicho nada –Hermione la miró confundida.

- Siempre agregas ese comentario cada vez que te recuerdo que el vegetarianismo es una decisión de vida y no sólo un capricho.

Mientras unos añadían los más extraños ingredientes a sus ahora deseadas pizzas. Un Harry atónito trataba de recuperarse tras haber sido invadido por esas horripilantes criaturas. ¿En qué momento toda su charla había terminado en una batalla campal por comida? Esto era una reunión de la orden. No una maldita reunión de amigos.

- Silencio. No es momento de pensar en comida.

- Pero tengo hambre

- Tu siempre tienes hambre, Ronald.

- Yo tampoco he comido –Hermione alzó la mano con timidez. Conocía el temperamento de su amigo y no quería enojarlo, pero llevaba todo el día en la universidad y luego se fue a realizar un trabajo para la orden y no había tenido tiempo para comer nada decente y se moría por probar bocado –Él la miró comprendiendo la situación de la castaña y sonrió.

- Está bien, pidan algo. Pero que sea rápido.

- Claro como es Hermione podemos ahora comer, pero si hubiese sido yo la que pido algo –Ginny parecía una niña pequeña peleando por algo de atención.

- No me pongas de excusa para una de tus peleas, Ginny –Hermione la miró con enfado.

- No son peleas, Hermione. Es que aquí hay favoritismos y así no juego. Además quién nombró a este personaje, nuestro juez –dijo enojada Ginny mirando a Harry.

- Si no te gusta la decisión de Dumbledore, ve y comunícasela a él. Mientras tanto estoy a cargo y se aplican mis reglas.

- Que estés a cargo, no implica que se hagan tus reglas, Amigo –la última frase salió tan irónicamente como ella quiso que sonara –Las democracias no funcionan así.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en Inglaterra en su comunidad mágica. Una de las más antiguas y conservadoras del planeta. Aquí las cosas no son por democracia son por capacidades y méritos ganados. –La chica se quedó sin habla. Harry tenía razón, esto era un mundo distinto al que estaba acostumbrada. Pero no era su culpa, ella vivió y respiró democracia Francesa por muchos años. En cambio en el mundo mágico la palabra del anciano era la más valiosa y Albus Dumbledore era una de las personas más veneradas por toda la comunidad. Entonces calló –Así que siéntate y guarda ese celular para poder continuar la clase.

- Si lo hago no podremos pedir la pizza –dijo en tono triunfante –Él la miró con desagrado. Era un empate debía darle vía libre para la llamada. La verdad, él también tenía demasiada hambre para seguir discutiendo con ella –La mía la quiero con picante extra –Ella bajó la mirada ya lo había presionado suficiente ese día.

Llevaban un rato hablando y comiendo. Los días de todos estaban bastante llenos de actividades y el momento de la comida era perfecto para compartir con los demás las experiencias. Todos reían por los comentarios de Ginny y William quienes se habían vuelto grandes amigos y tenían un don especial para divertir a los demás.

- Ya que todos, excepto Ron. Terminamos de comer. Ya hemos visto algunas de las habilidades de ustedes. Vimos a Luna con sus bichos, lo siento no me quiero acordar de su nombre –todos rieron –Hermione nos mostró para qué sirven el crear ilusiones, al igual que el hechizo _confundus_ para evitar que el mensajero muggle pueda volver a encontrar este lugar. Y ya que estamos con las chicas, me gustaría que la próxima demostración de sus habilidades fuesen las tuyas, Weasley.

- Preferiría hacerlo al final, después de todos ustedes –Dijo la chica.

- Te recuerdo que esta no es una democracia.

- Es que prefiero que tengan el estómago vacío para mi demostración –Ambos se miraron retándose con la mirada. Hasta que Harry cedió y aceptó.

William les mostró sus habilidades de metamorfago, ahora que estaba en la universidad había encontrado una mejor forma de canalizar sus habilidades. Estaba contento demostrando cómo cambiar su apariencia según su estado de ánimo. Animando especialmente a las chicas a jugar con su apariencia con algunos hechizos muy útiles.

Luna tenía el cabello tan largo como rapunzel y trataba de atar a Neville con la larga trenza que había tejido. Hermione lucía como una mujer muy anciana, ganándose la risa de todos. Ginny había transformado su cabello rojo en un rubio platinado y se había puesto demasiado exuberante para el gusto de Ron.

- Quítate todo eso que te pusiste, Ginny. Para eso insistías en que te enseñaran los hechizos, verdad. Para irte a mostrarte ante ¡Thomas!.

- No lo había pensado así, pero ahora que lo dices, hermanito.

- Te vez horrible. Además no te queda para nada el cabello rubio.

- Mirando la cara de idiotas de tus amigos, creo que no piensan lo mismo –Las tres chicas rieron del comentario al mismo tiempo, pues ellos estaban demasiado ocupados con el auto control.

- No seas egoísta, Ron. Déjala que se ve espectacular con ese … –dijo William provocando a su amigo. Y no pensaba precisamente en Ron.

- Suficiente de juegos, es mejor que continuemos –Harry trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía de la forma que él hubiese deseado, sobretodo viendo de nuevo a Ginny pelirroja. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de borrar sus pensamientos. _Maldita sea. El rojo fuego podría llegar a ser su color favorito._

Al cabo de un rato Draco y Hermione finalizaron una introducción conjunta a las leyes mágicas de varios reinos mágicos. Tratando de darles fundamentos para cuando tuviesen tratos con otros seres o tuvieran que desplazarse a otros países. Esto sería muy útil cuando llegara el momento de unirse con otras comunidades mágicas e incluso con criaturas distintas a las humanas.

En ese instante empezó una lucha entre Hermione y Luna contra un mal encarado Draco por quiénes debían ser los que dirigieran los destinos de los demás, porque ellas proclamaban la igualdad entre los diferentes seres y él seguía insistiendo en que los humanos eran superiores a los demás. Al final la reunión se había terminado en casi una discusión entre las dos chicas y Draco. Sumándole la mala cara de Ron porque para él era imposible vivir con tan solo una pizza gigante engullida tres horas atrás.

Al ver tanto alboroto Harry aceptó finalizar la reunión y postergó el resto de las demostraciones para dos días después, debido a que esa reunión se había extendido más de lo previsto. Harry observó el buen ánimo de todos y sintió tranquilidad por primera vez en toda la semana. Había sido difícil reunirlos y ponerlos de acuerdo en una hora común. Sin embargo ahí estaban, dispuestos a reunirse en pocos días y seguir adelante. Resumiendo el día, no entendía mucho la magia de Luna, pero de verdad podía llegar a ser bastante útil. Eso de ver criaturas que nadie más podía, podría ser una ventaja táctica importante en la guerra. Ahora estaba el otro asunto dueña de su ahora color favorito. Le intrigaba lo que esa mente pudiera llegarles a mostrar en dos días. Para su propio bienestar era mejor dejar de pensar en eso, pero ya sabía que simplemente sería imposible hacerlo.

-& GW &-

Era el último día de la semana, habían logrado reunirse ese día, después de miles de atrasos y demoras. El turno para la demostración era la de Ginny, quien le había solicitado unos minutos de preparación antes de que todos ingresaran a la sala de menesteres. Cuando al fin entraron al lugar todos se quedaron maravillados cuando vieron el bonito lugar donde entraban.

Había una cascada que daba vida a un hermoso lago, rodeado por la más variada vegetación de origen tropical. Exceptuando las chicas, ninguno de ellos conocía el lugar. Era una réplica del rincón que la chica fabricara en América para Gardian el enano. Luna y Hermione lo conocían y sabían lo especial y representativo que era para la pequeña Weasley. Mientras todos admiraban el sitio. Ginny empezó a hacer algunos cambios en el lugar.

Mágicamente aparecieron algunas sillas hechas de roca, en las que Harry, Ron y Draco se vieron obligados a sentarse. Para Luna y Neville había creado una bella banquita de madera que colgaba de una enredadera llena de flores; los enamorados se tomaron de la mano y de inmediato se sentaron a apreciar el regalo de la chica. Para William tomó una palmera y entretejió una hamaca para que él pudiera recostarse. A Hermione le tenía una pequeña balsa con una silla muy cómoda para que diera vueltas por el lago. Todos estaban contentos al ver las habilidades de la chica, el sitio era agradable y bastante relajante, especialmente para esa semana tan difícil que les había tocado vivir. Aún seguían sin noticias de las mujeres desaparecidas y cada vez se hacía más y más complicada la situación.

- Todo está bien, para un fin de semana de relax … pero no nos sirve de nada que nos sentemos a disfrutar del aroma de las flores y escuchemos a los pájaros cantar.

- Yo de ti cerraba el pico, Draco –Ron trataba de entender por qué a él le había una silla de piedra y a Hermione, Neville y Luna. Una silla mejor. Algo se tramaba su hermanita.

- Esperemos ¡Qué más nos quiere mostrar! –Harry observaba con cuidado cada movimiento de la chica. Aunque los encantamientos más simples, los había realizado con la varita. Él notó que la mayoría de cosas importantes parecían salir de la nada. Sin que ella hiciera un movimiento con su mano o dejara salir palabra alguna.

- No dejes que tus ojos te cieguen, Harry. Esto es una pérdida de …

Draco no pudo continuar en su apreciación puesto que en ese instante la silla donde se encontraba sentado se alzó varios metros por encima de sus cabezas y se inclinó enviándolo derechito al lago, donde un cardumen de peces cosquilleros lo esperaban. Atacándolo con sus muelas, hicieron al chico reír sin parar. A Ron le pasó algo similar, pero él terminó enganchado de su cinturón de uno de los árboles más altos del lugar. Ambos habían perdido sus varitas por el súbito saltar de la silla de piedra.

Harry de otra parte fue encarcelado en un montón de piedras, sus manos estaban apresadas por la fuerza de las rocas y le impedían mover su varita y sólo sobresalía su cabeza por encima de un montón de rocas. William estaba envuelto en la hamaca que la chica le había fabricado y empezaba a sentirse forrado como momia, por una palmera. En algún momento había dejado caer su varita por la presión que la hamaca ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

A Hermione le había hecho desaparecer la balsa pero la chica estaba preparada y había hecho aparecer un pequeño salvavidas para mantenerla a flote. Conocía a la pelirroja y tanta belleza junta no era posible, ella siempre le encantaba jugar con la paciencia de los demás. Por otro lado a Luna y a Neville los había dejado en su lugar, pues estaban tan entretenidos entre ellos dos, que no se habían dado cuenta que los demás estaban en "peligro".

- Te dije que cerraras el pico, Malfoy. Pero como siempre no quisiste oír.

Un ruido como cuando algo se rompe, dejó a Ron congelado ante la perspectiva de una inminente caída. Ginny no había contado con ese inconveniente y se quedó paralizada por el temor de ver caer a su hermano. Luego un sonoro crac hizo que todo se desarrollara rápido. Ron caía de una altura considerable. Sin esperarlo una muchedumbre de snargles de pico dorado aparecieron y trataron de detener la caída de un impresionado Ron. Ginny reaccionó liberando a Harry de su prisión de piedra, quien sin pestañear trató de amortiguar el golpe de su amigo con un sonoro _arresto momentum_.

El hechizo logró que el impacto del cuerpo de Ron fuese más lento, pero la caída fue lo suficientemente fuerte, para dejar a Ron inconsciente y con un buen número de huesos fracturados. Mientras Hermione y Harry corrían a socorrer al chico, Neville salió a llamar a la enfermera Pomfrey por la improvisada chimenea que apareció en la sala de requerimientos.

- Ginny desátame de aquí –gritó William –y saca a Draco del agua.

Ginny cayó en cuenta del apuro en el que estaban los dos chicos e hizo lo que éste les decía. Tan pronto estuvieron libres, corrieron a mirar en qué otra cosa podían ayudar. No tardó mucho en llegar Madame Pomfrey a auxiliar a Ron. Al fin partió a la enfermería del colegio para ayudarle a crecer sus huesos, acompañada por Neville, William y Hermione quienes ayudaban en su transporte y cuidado.

- Por Dios, Weasley. Debes ser más cuidadosa con esas cosas que haces –le gritó Draco al fin –Casi acabas con tu propio hermano.

- Lo siento … yo.

- No puedes decir lo siento y salirte de ésta así no más. Pudiste haberlo matado –La chica no pudo evitar llenarse de lágrimas. Siempre lo hacía, lastimaba a todos los que estaban cerca de ella. Ni siquiera podía hacer una pequeña demostración de sus facultades porque ponía a alguien en peligro.

- No fastidies más, Draco. Ella está mal ¿qué no la ves? –le dijo Luna preocupada por la cara de la chica. Ginny no pudo aguantar más la presión y salió corriendo del lugar. Luna trató de seguirla pero Harry la detuvo.

- Luna, quédate pendiente de la chimenea y avisa al señor Weasley. Y tu Draco cámbiate de ropa antes de que te resfríes. Yo buscaré a Ginny.

La chica estaba apoyada en la puerta de su cuarto, no alcanzó a poner una mano en el picaporte y dejando la resistencia a un lado, lloró, mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba por la puerta. Se sentía derrotada con su propio accionar. Tratando de mostrar su control de los elementos casi logra que su hermano muriera a la primera demostración. De no ser por la oportuna intervención de Luna y de Potter …

Un pequeño sonido la instó a alzar la cara y lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Harry Potter la miraba desde lo alto con enojo. Lo observó. Cerró los ojos esperando el momento donde empezara a gritarle lo mala bruja que era y lo irresponsable de sus actos. Se sorprendió cuando él se desplomó a su lado en silencio, recostándose también sobre la puerta.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Fui irresponsable por no sacar a Ron de ahí, pero me congelé, simplemente no supe reaccionar y … –Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, evitando que unas lágrimas salieran y la hicieran ver más débil de lo que ya estaba.

Harry permanecía a su lado, en silencio. Aunque por una sola vez la situación no era incómoda, ella no entendía la actitud del chico, al fin y al cabo él no perdía oportunidad para gritarle en la cara cada metida de pata.

- Cuando era pequeño hice algo que nadie más sabe y de lo cual no me siento orgulloso. Yo quería tener una mascota, un Hipógrifo. Pero mi padre distaba bastante de complacerme, así que me consiguió un pequeño pez dorado –ella retiró sus manos de su cara y escuchó –Si al cabo de un tiempo demostraba que podía cuidarlo bien, entonces hablaríamos de traer otro animal. Yo estaba feliz y velaba por el pez lo que mejor podía. Un día estaba enojado porque Sirius y William nos habían acribillado a Neville y a mi en un partido de Quidditch. Entré tan enojado a mi cuarto que tiré la escoba lejos y dejé que mi magia se desbordara por completo.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Mi pez dorado voló por los aires al igual que varios libros y otras cosas. Mi cuarto parecía que hubiese sido bombardeado. Vi el pez que cayó pesadamente sobre el orillo de la ventana y me quedé petrificado. Lo vi saltar en busca de agua y no hice nada. Para ese entonces yo ya sabía convocar agua y mover cosas, era la navidad de mi primer año en Hogwarts y mi padre me enseñaba cosas más avanzadas al igual que mi padrino.

- Entonces tu pez murió –él asintió con pesar.

- Nadie lo supo. Todos creyeron que había muerto con el golpe. Jamás se lo conté a nadie, porque estaba tan avergonzado de mi actitud –ambos se quedaron envueltos en sus propios pensamientos por algunos minutos.

- Si no hubiese sido por ti, mi hermano estaría peor … yo debería agradecerte.

- Mira, Ginny. Eres relativamente nueva en la magia. Situaciones como esta pueden seguirse presentando en el futuro. No te sientas mal por lo que sucedió con Ron. Él es fuerte y te aseguro que antes de estar enojado contigo está orgulloso por todo lo que eres capaz de hacer.

- ¿De verdad, lo crees?

- No se me da muy bien mentirle a una chica que está llorando por un error.

- No estoy llorando –dijo la chica altiva.

Ambos se sonrieron y permanecieron observándose. Ella se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sin separarse demasiado de él, siguió contemplando sus ojos color esmeralda. Necesitaba romper el silencio impuesto por ambos. Logró escucharse decir un lento y susurrante Gracias. Sólo que seguía ahí, pegada a esos ojos, sintiéndose atraída por el masculino aroma a cedro antiguo. Sus labios apenas se estaban empezando a rozar cuando fueron sorprendidos por un empujón de la puerta en la que todavía permanecían recostados. Ambos se pararon de golpe y voltearon atontados a observar una sonriente Luna.

- Ron está fuera de peligro. Madame Pomfrey le ha ordenado que debe quedarse durante unos días para observación. Hermione se quedará con él para acompañarlo –Ginny sonrió al escuchar a su amiga.

- No esperaba menos de Ron. Es muy fuerte y sabía que se repondría –Harry tenía sus manos en los bolsillos, y se balanceaba en sus pies, tratando de encontrar la cordura que había perdido instantes atrás –Me voy para que descansen. Mañana … tengo que viajar y … debo irme … Hasta pronto.

- Buen viaje, Harry –respondió Luna –Tal vez debas aclarar primero tus ideas antes de salir. Cho está preguntando por ti en la chimenea –Harry hizo cara de cansancio y pasó una mano por su cabeza, antes de guardarla de nuevo en los bolsillos del pantalón y marcharse cabizbajo del lugar. Ambas lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió lentamente por un pasillo. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Mientras Ginny abrió la puerta del cuarto. Luna la retuvo –No podrán negar por mucho tiempo lo de ustedes dos, Ginny.

- No pasó nada, Luna. En verdad. Estábamos recostados en la puerta cuando entraste. A eso se debe nuestra reacción. Harry sólo me estaba explicando algo de la magia accidental y que debo aprender a controlarla.

- Ginny jamás me has mentido y no vas a empezar ahora. Las auras de ustedes siempre han estado conectadas. Y el color de hoy era un rosa intenso. Y eso significa atracción, de aquellas que te quitan el aliento y te dejan deseando cada vez más–Ginny se agachó y no dijo nada –Eres mi mejor amiga y te amo, Ginny. Lo que quiero hacer es recordarte las palabras de Nimue en cuanto a el control de tus emociones y lo de hoy …

- Lo sé. No estoy preparada para una relación seria con nadie, es sólo que …

- No es sólo eso. Pero sé que vas a terminar lastimándolo y de paso a ti misma.

- Luna. Jamás me podría enamorar de él.

- Especialmente cuando ya lo estás o muy cerca –Ginny rió con tristeza.

- Me perturba su presencia y en varias ocasiones pierdo el control sobre mi magia cuando estoy junto a él –suspiró cansada –Y eso me aterra. No quiero lastimar a nadie más.

- Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió con Ron. Estabas bajo control.

- Hoy me asusté muchísimo y Harry me explicó algo que me dejó más tranquila. Ahora deberé practicar más para aprender a reaccionar y … –Odiaba cuando no encontraba palabras para explicarse, pero a veces las palabras simplemente no salían –Estando junto a Harry … no es simple. Es una tontería, pero quiero mostrarme ante él, que vea mis avances y que se sonría de esa forma en que me deja atolondrada –Luna se sonrió.

- Pobre Potter, no sabe lo que le espera de ahora en adelante.

Las dos rieron por las palabras de la rubia. Se abrazaron demostrándose en silencio lo que las palabras a veces sobran cuando muy dentro se conoce el contenido de lo que se desea hablar. Las dos sabían que las cosas se complicarían aún más pero algunas cosas eran inevitables. Se despidieron y cada una siguió a dormir. Mañana sería otro día, un día mejor si las circunstancias lo permitían.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas.<strong>

Eso es todo por ahora. Recuerden dejarme sus impresiones.


	24. C24 Dejando el pasado atrás

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_El capítulo de hoy es todo desde el punto de vista de Ginny Weasley. _

**C24. Dejando el pasado atrás**

Los días habían pasado más rápido de lo esperado, el calor de los primero días de verano estaban resultando demasiado agotadores. Este apuntaba como el verano más caluroso en muchos años. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna y Ginny estaban en el centro muggle de Londres, conociendo el tercer apartamento del día. En más de una ocasión todos hubieses querido ahorcar a Luna e incluso a Seamus quien era el único que le seguía la cuerda a la chica; ambos hacían de la escogencia de un sitio para dormir algo trascendental. Incluso Neville intentó en un instante callar a su novia pero no lo logró, a la chica le salían letreros cuando no podía hablar, así que pronto su apacible y sosegado novio se dio por vencido.

- ¿Y de este qué? –Ginny volteó a mirar a Luna de forma cansada, ya sabía la respuesta antes de que su amiga hablara.

- La brisa, Ginny. Es fundamental que recibamos el calor de la mañana, porque ahora estamos en verano, pero en invierno todo se pondrá muy triste y gris y nos deprimiremos después de una de las misiones y además será nuestro hogar …

- Además pude observar a los muggles del lugar y son de lo peor, uno hasta le compró dulces a su hijo –Neville añadió con sarcasmo.

- Ves, Ginny. Hasta mi novio está de acuerdo conmigo. –Ginny y Neville rodaron sus ojos al oírla.

- Propongo que vayamos a mi apartamento, estoy cansado y quiero descansar, ahí podemos almorzar y luego seguimos buscando –Neville estaba a punto de enloquecer, era un hombre paciente pero Luna se había comportado como una chiquilla irracional, todos aceptaron de inmediato, nadie quería ver un Lunicidio ese día.

Al llegar al apartamento de los chicos lo encontraron solo, los demás estaban en sus respectivos trabajos y sólo Dobby el elfo doméstico de Draco se encontraba en el lugar. De inmediato preparó un banquete digno de unos hambrientos y malhumorados jóvenes en busca de apartamento, poco faltaba para terminar de comer cuando hicieron su entrada Hermione y Ron.

- Hola chicos ¿encontraron al fin un apartamento? –Ron se sirvió un poco de torta de chocolate. Las caras de todos eran de disgusto –¿Y ya miraron el apartamento de dos pisos debajo de este?

- Yo lo vi, es grande, tiene cuatro habitaciones y la renta es muy alta, creo que tendremos que dejarlo pasar.

- ¿Y las habitaciones tienen baño propio, Hermione? –Ginny preguntó por entablar conversación, no quería pensar en los miles de peros que sacaría Luna.

- Incluso hay una cuarto extra que podía remodelarse para que sirviera como estudio, sala de entretenimiento o lo que se nos ocurra, está bien iluminado. Me gustó apenas lo vi, aunque el precio sigue siendo demasiado alto.

- Quiero verlo –dijo Luna –Vamos inmediatamente

- Tenemos que pedir cita para poder ingresar –agregó Hermione.

- Desde cuándo, eso ha sido un impedimento para la magia, una puerta y un cerrojo nunca antes nos han detenido, no vamos a empezar ahora –Luna parecía decidida, se levantó y desapareció en el mismo instante. Todos se sorprendieron al ver el entusiasmo de la rubia y corrieron a encontrarla, la única que bajó utilizando el ascensor fue Ginny, pues para ella era muy difícil aparecerse en otro lugar.

- El apartamento es realmente amplio y luminoso –Dean se aproximó a la espaciosa terraza, brindando la vista de un pequeño parque –Es un sitio excelente, esperemos le guste –Todos voltearon a ver a Luna, quien se encontraba como loca, dando vueltas de un lado para otro.

- Creo que ya es hora de que nos mudemos –Luna soltó en su acostumbrado tono, Ginny se tapó la boca, al fin lo habían encontrado, tanta búsqueda y estaba justo debajo de las narices de todos, por un momento pensó que Luna lo había hecho a propósito y siempre había sabido que ese era el sitio que debían escoger, su amiga tenía un sentido muy desarrollado para ese tipo de cosas

- Pero la renta es aún muy alta, si lo dividimos entre las tres –acotó Hermione con tristeza, necesitaríamos de una cuarta persona.

- ¿Qué hay si le decimos a Cho Chang? Ella está buscando un sitio más cercano para vivir –Neville dijo en tono casual.

- Ni en broma dejaremos que esa presumida ponga un pie en este lugar –Hermione saltó de inmediato.

- Lo siento, Neville, entre las dos vuelan chispas cuando nos vemos –dijo Ginny –Además no pienso dar un paso más, llevo tres días caminando de un lado para otro, he mirado una cantidad sorprendente de sitios y este es el único sitio que a Luna le ha agradado –Ginny observaba la cocina – Así tenga que trabajar vendiendo hamburguesas para muggles, me quedo aquí.

- Si quieres yo podría ayudarte con la renta –dijo Dean cortésmente –Me han ascendido en mi trabajo como asistente del fiscal y tendré ingresos extra, con gusto te ayudaré, si me lo permites.

- No te preocupes, Dean. Luna tiene un padre pudiente –Miró con firmeza a su amiga Luna, para que no la hiciera quedar mal –y yo tengo algunos ahorros en pesos muggle que al cambio de hoy nos pueden ayudar a pagar algunos meses de arriendo por adelantado.

- Entonces no se diga más compañeras, socias y amigas –gritó Luna con alegría. _Al fin un lugar donde vivir, aunque vivir cerca de los chicos será algo problemático_, Ginny tenía que comunicarle las buenas nuevas a Minerva y Poppy, las iba a extrañar muchísimo, pero al fin y al cabo tendría un lugar propio donde llegar y recibir sus visitas. No le gustaba que Dean y Seamus tuvieran que esperarla en Hogsmeade cada vez que quedaban de salir a algún lado, las cosas serían mejor de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p>Era su último día viviendo en el colegio junto a Poppy y Minerva, ya tenían un apartamento listo, esperándola. Después de dejarlo todo preparado, habían decidido tomar un día de descanso al lado del lago que rodeaba Hogwarts. Ginny recordaba al pequeño niño chamán de quien había aprendido a entablar comunicación con los elementales de las plantas y de algunos animales, ahora en Escocia podía poner en práctica las enseñanzas del joven para comunicarse con el elemental del agua y qué mejor lugar que este sitio tan bello y extraño al mismo tiempo. Haber cambiado el paisaje en el río había sido algo grande pero muy exigente y ahora deseaba algo más simple como mover el agua y hacer figuras con ella. Siempre se había sentido muy a gusto con todo lo relacionado con el agua, incluso en Francia en su vida muggle. Adoraba ir a las piscinas públicas y hacer piruetas en ella. Incluso había participado en competencias de nado sincronizado, demostrando su potencial. Aunque lo hubiera dejado abandonado por el renacer de su magia, ella todavía extrañaba su vida muggle.<p>

Todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí, incluyendo alguna novia insufrible que ella prefería ignorar y un Draco insoportable como siempre. Por eso, marchó hacia un sitio lejano del lago acompañada de Luna y Neville. Estando sentada en el lugar empezó con sus ejercicios de relajación y concentración para comunicarse con el elemental. A los pocos minutos de estar en esa situación se vio recompensada al observar una pequeña hada trasparente que saltaba sobre la superficie del lago, dejando pequeñas olas en su andar, le sonrió a Ginny por un momento y se fue hacia una aguas más profundas. Luna aunque no veía el hada sí sentía su presencia. Neville de otro lado estaba recostado en el regazo de su novia, disfrutando del clima.

- ¿Sentiste el elemental del lago, Luna?

- Era muy bonito, Ginny. Te dije que podrías comunicarte con ella en este sitio, es que es un lugar definitivamente hermoso. Pero ¿Qué es eso que viene hacia nosotras?

- No lo sé, parece ser un animal.

- Es el calamar gigante del lago –aclaró Neville –Es un animal agresivo con los visitantes, no se deben acercar sino es por alguna razón importante.

Ginny continuó tratando de hablar con el elemental del agua pero esta se negó a presentarse de nuevo, más no así el calamar que seguía acechando muy cerca de la orilla del lago, casi sin ser visto.

- Con Neville vamos a dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque, Ginny –los enamorados se miraron con complicidad –no nos esperes, devuélvete con Hermione tan pronto puedas –Ginny asintió sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras de Luna.

- ¿Y pudiste hablar con el agua? –el tono de voz de Draco encerraba burla, él no creía que una persona pudiese hacer ese tipo de cosas, como hablar con el agua, las plantas y los animales, para un Malfoy lo único importante eran los hombres y su capacidad de reinar sobre los otros seres inferiores.

- Aunque no lo creas, Malfoy. ¿Te gustaría una demostración? –Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la pequeña broma que le jugaría al rubio platinado. Llevaba algunos minutos conversando con el calamar y le iba sacar provecho a la situación. –Quédate ahí quieto y cierra los ojos, anda ciérralos –El chico seguía con los ojos abiertos mirándola sin expresión alguna en su cara –No puedo creerlo un Malfoy le aterra cerrar los ojos porque le tiene miedo a una aprendiz de bruja.

- No te tengo miedo, a ti ni a nada.

- Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, párate aquí en la orilla y cierra los ojos. Bien, ahora relájate y respira un poco. Vas a sentir que flotas en el agua, pero no vayas a mirar hasta cuando yo te lo indique, esto es importante, Malfoy.

- ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? –habían pasado algunos minutos y efectivamente él se sentía flotando sobre el agua, la curiosidad le carcomía las entrañas, no tenía alma de aventurero como los Griffindor y odiaba pensar en el estúpido momento en que aceptó el reto de la chica.

- Hazlo, pero no vayas a moverte porque podría ser peligroso –la voz de Ginny sonó extrañamente lejana a los oídos de Draco. El chico se preparó para ver algún truco de movimiento de agua, pero lo que observó lo dejó sin habla, estaba de pie sobre uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante, en medio del lago. La voz de Ginny la escuchaba al otro lado del calamar, no quería moverse por miedo a caer en el lago, eran días de verano pero el agua siempre era fría en ese lugar. -¡Hey! Malfoy, ¿te quedaste congelado?

- Devuélveme a la orilla, Weasley.

- Tranquilízate, Malfoy. El calamar nos pondrá en unos instantes allá, es que están pasando unos animalitos por enfrente y si se mueve puede lastimarlos. Relájate y disfruta la vista.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo, quiero que lo hagas ahora –Draco empezaba a sentirse asustado por el movimiento del animal sobre el agua, además de tener conocimiento de causa de la ferocidad del animal para con los visitantes no autorizados al lago –Este animal come personas, y no dudes que lo hará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Despreocúpate, Kaly es inofensivo, esa impresión la ha forjado durante cientos de años para espantar a curiosos y entrometidos, pero realmente él no le hace daño a nadie –Al ver que el chico estaba muy nervioso decidió seguir con la broma –Kaly me dice que nos llevará a la mitad del lago para que entablemos una charla con las sirenas.

- Déjate de jugarretas y me devuelves inmediatamente a la orilla –Draco gritó y sacó la varita de su escondite, trato de utilizarla pero el calamar con un movimiento de su tentáculo se la quitó, logrando que la chica soltase la risa. La cara de Draco era de desconcierto total, una mezcla de rencor y miedo.

- Lo hiciste enojar Draco, ahora no te va a devolver la varita.

- Esa varita era una herencia familiar había permanecido en la familia por generaciones, era lo único que me quedaba de mi padre y la he perdido porque quisiste jugar con el agua, Weasley eres una irresponsable, manipuladora y tonta que sólo quiere aprovecharse de la gente … -El calamar le había alcanzado la varita a Ginny, en un acto de generosidad de su parte.

- Un momento, Malfoy. –Ginny movía la varita de Draco a su alrededor mientras le hablaba –Tu cerraste los ojos y accediste a que te mostrara mis habilidades y ahora que estás en el medio del lago, disfrutando de este mágico lugar, sin interrupciones te pones a …

No terminó de hablar, pues voló por los aires y cayó en medio del lago y Draco siguió el camino opuesto hacia la orilla. Ginny cayó al agua y el calamar fue tras de ella, en el último instante cambió de decisión y en vez de ir a auxiliar a la joven, se dirigió a la orilla, observando a un mago con una varita tratando de realizar un hechizo dirigido a la chica. El calamar se hundió acercándose lo más que podía a la orilla del lago y tomó algunas piedritas que se encontraban en el fondo del lago y empezó a enviárselas a los que estaban en la orilla, pronto pocas piedras se habían convertido en una lluvia de pequeños pedruscos que impactaban en la humanidad de Harry, Draco y Cho. Una vez se sintió satisfecho con el merecido escarmiento a quienes molestaban a la chica que hablaba con él, se marchó en su búsqueda, la encontró en el lago, flotando y rodeada de algunos peces y otros seres.

- Espero que le hayas dado un merecido a ese tonto. Kaly. –Ginny hablaba con el calamar gigante, no hacían falta palabras, sus pensamientos fluían entre todos sin tener que pronunciar ninguna palabra.

- Debes irte ahora, pequeña humana. –El calamar se llamaba Kaly y hablaba con Ginny como si fuesen viejos conocidos –Pronto vendrán los cuidadores del lago y van a mostrar su lado hostil contra el mago, debes decirle que se vaya sino quiere problemas realmente serios.

- Por mi fuera, dejaría que le dieran una buena lección a ese Potter –_pero ambos sabemos que no lo haré._

- Concéntrate en mover el agua, pequeña humana. Ya sabes cómo hacerlo. De la misma forma que me hiciste flotar, alejándome de la orilla. Piensa en eso y podrás llegar allí rápidamente.

- Y los que cuidan el lago ¿Me permitirán volver aquí, Kaly?

- Sólo si vienes sola, ni siquiera los profesores pueden acercarse hasta aquí, fue una concesión que logró el hada del agua para ti solamente. El único que puede llegar hasta este sitio es Dumbledore y en su calidad de mago director y Hagrid –Ginny trató de abrazar un tentáculo del calamar, pero en ese instante sintió una gran fuerza que lo atraía a la orilla del lago, a una velocidad sorprendente. En pocos instantes estuvo en brazos de Harry, quien no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de preocupación. Ella lo empujó con fuerza alejándose. Desde que se habían encontrado en la orden, evitaban estar cerca el uno del otro, como si ambos tuviesen una enfermedad altamente contagiosa.

- ¡Eres un bruto! Me estaba despidiendo –Aún estaba en brazos de Harry y la proximidad no le sentaba bien.

- ¡Bruto! Por querer protegerte y evitar que el calamar te comiera, esperaba un gracias por hacerlo, no un insulto –ella al fin, se separó de él, empujándolo con toda su fuerza, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

- ¡Torpe!, Hablaba con Kaly el calamar y justo cuando me despedía de él, tu y tus arrebatos de mago me lo impidieron.

- Kaly, llamas a ese monstruo por un sobrenombre estúpido y pretendes con eso escapar de sus garras, definitivamente el golpe te dañó el cerebro, pelirroja –Ella lo miró entendiéndolo todo.

- Entonces fuiste tu quien me envió al agua –La chica lo empujó de nuevo, pero él siguió estático en el mismo lugar.

- No empujes a mi novio, niña insolente –Cho le estaba gritando desde atrás.

- Ustedes no hablen nada hasta que aclare un buen par de asuntos con este …

Ginny miró atrás y observó a Cho al lado de Draco, estaban mirándola con atención, uno con asombro y la otra con desprecio. La situación se le presentó errónea para Ginny, enojándola más, entonces hizo gala de sus destrezas para manejar el agua e hizo que parte del líquido saltara como esos juguetes de resorte que se mueven por inercia formando arcos en su movimiento. El agua del lago hizo lo suyo y se fue saltando hasta donde se encontraban Draco y Cho. Se trasformó en largas columnas de agua bastante afiladas que cubrían el área que ocupaban la oriental y Malfoy. En momentos el agua fue formando una especie de prisión congelada, cuando los chicos trataron de moverse el líquido se volvió más fino y delgado, transformándose en algo similar a cuchillas filosas que les rozaban cortándoles la piel ante cualquier movimiento.

- No se muevan chicos, el agua responde a sus inclinaciones, quédense quietos. – Draco obedeció de inmediato a Harry. Sabía que estaba metido en una grande. Cho empezaba a llorar al sentirse en esa posición – ¡Libéralos! – dijo Harry.

- Sonó a orden, Potter –Ginny lo miró con algo de enojo, todavía tenía la desfachatez de darle mandatos, siendo él responsable de toda la situación.

- ¡Hazlo! ¿No ves que estás lastimándolos?

- Quiero primero una disculpa, fuiste un grosero al hacerme volar por el aire, me pudiste haber matado del golpe.

- Tratabas de hacerle daño a Draco con esa varita –la miró con rencor –Primero lo del callejón Diagon, mi padrino, William y ahora esto. Eres un peligro para todos a tu alrededor, aun no veo cómo Dumbledore puede confiar en alguien como tu.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué tiene alguien como yo?

- Jugar con la vida de la gente es un juego para ti. Tienes a mi novia y a mi amigo encerrados en … en algo con afiladas dagas y pretendes que nada pasa …

- O sea, que crees que estoy jugando ¿cierto? Pero tu eres quien viene hace un movimiento de varita y sin observar con detenimiento las situación, me envías al lago y luego de que al fin puedo sacarle provecho a la situación, vuelves a hacer un movimiento de varita para sacarme a tu antojo y en contra de mi voluntad. ¡Y te atreves a decirme que quien está jugando soy yo –Acercándose furiosa al chico y golpeó varias veces su pecho con el dedo índice. Sus ojos brillaban con enojo, pero los verdes esmeralda no se quedaban atrás –Creí que el entrenamiento de auror podía haber mejorado tus habilidades para saber cuándo existe una situación peligrosa y cuándo no, pero mira que me he equivocado de nuevo. –Le sonrió con suficiencia –pero tranquilo, yo aprendo de mis errores.

- ¡Líberalos! Weasley.

- No tengo por qué hacer nada que me ordene, Potter. Así que aléjese de mi de una vez por todas, yo no me meto en su vida, no se meta en la mía. Y si en algún momento cree que me estoy muriendo … Déjeme. Ya no le tengo miedo a la muerte –La chica se volteó enojada, hubiera deseado en ese instante poder desaparecer y así largarse de ese sitio en un santiamén sin tener que volver a mirar a nadie a la cara, pero se le dificultaba demasiado desaparecerse y con el enojo que se gastaba lo más probable es que terminara con medio cuerpo en un lado y el otro desperdigado por el universo. Cuando se encontraba algunos metros más allá derritió el agua que tenía atrapada a Cho y a Draco, pero primero hizo que el agua golpeara el rostro de la oriental, la ira no le quitaba las ganas de diversión.

Rodeo el lago hasta encontrar el sitio donde estaban los demás amigos y conocidos, ya se le había pasado el enojo y se estaba riendo al recordar las reacciones de Draco, no dudó ni un instante en acercarse y contarle todos los detalles a Hermione quien la estaba felicitando por poder hablar con el calamar gigante.

- Te excediste con las dagas de agua para Draco y Cho –le susurró Hermione para que nadie la escuchara hablar. Ginny no quería perdonar del todo a Ronald, trataba de mantenerlo al margen de sus charlas, pero a Hermione le contaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida.

- Debí haber encerrado al pesado del Potter, junto con ellos, en eso sí te hallaría razón.

- Él sólo quería ayudarte, debió haberte visto en peligro.

- Lo que tiene Potter es un complejo de súper héroe y pensó que yo era una persona de las que necesitan ser cuidadas.

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?

- ¿Ah?

- Encerrarlo, él era quien te había lastimado y encerraste a quienes no te habían hecho nada –Ginny iba a responderle pero cerró su boca al no saber qué contestar –Tu dejaste atrás lo de Francia ¿cierto? –Ginny miró a otro lado sin contestarle –Porque él no lo ha olvidado.

- Potter está feliz con la pesada de su novia, Hermione –Estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados –Lo de Francia fue calentura de momento … nada más.

- Conozco a Harry, Ginny. Te lo dije en mis cartas, él no es el mismo que conociste hace algunos años. Ahora es otra persona y quien conociste en Francia era él aunque pareciese otro. Y no me respondiste si tu habías dejado a Francia atrás –Ginny se sentía confundida, tenía una misión que realizar por un lado estaba Nimue. Además debía intentar comunicarse con todos los elementos y justo ahora cuando empezaba a hacerlo mejor, el idiota del Potter se interponía en su camino. En eso una voz chillona la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Eres una loca demente, niñita –Cho se encontraba amenazadoramente apuntando a Ginny con su varita, las había tomado desprevenidas pues las chicas estaban de espaldas al sendero –Pudiste haberme lastimado seriamente, de no ser por Harry y su amor hubiera perecido entre esas horribles cosas que hiciste. Ahora demando una disculpa, porque no te aconsejo que seas el objeto de mi desprecio –Ginny la miró y sólo se sonrió al verla tan enojada. No tenía rastros de las pequeñas heridas que le había producido el agua en el rostro y en los brazos. Posiblemente el súper Potter la había sanado, miró alrededor y observó a Ronald acercándose donde se encontraban. De los demás no había rastro.

- Baja esa varita, Chang. Puedes lastimar a alguien –Ron se acercó a ella y con suavidad la hizo bajar el brazo.

- Dile a tu hermana que no se vuelva a meter conmigo –el odio cubría la miraba de Cho.

- Dile tu misma, ella está ahí ¿Qué no la ves? –le respondió.

- Eres tan grosero como ella, no sé cómo Harry puede ser amigo tuyo y de esas –miró a Ginny y Hermione de forma despectiva –Y tu no te acerques a Harry porque él ya tiene dueño

Ginny miró a Hermione y las dos no pudieron evitar reírse ante el comentario tan salido de tono. Este hecho enfureció más a la oriental quien al ver la situación desventajosa en la que se encontraba decidió mejor irse a buscar en dónde llorar sus desventuras.

- No deberían molestar tanto a Cho. Sé que es tonta y cansona, pero es la novia de Harry y debemos respetarla de cualquier forma.

- Ella empezó a molestar primero, Ronald –Ginny puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

- No es cierto, Ginny. Tu empezaste en el lago.

- Hablaba con Potter y ella se metió, yo sólo la aislé un poco para callarla.

- Exactamente ¿Qué le hiciste, Ginny? –Lo miró y le sonrió, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones con Ronald, al menos no todavía.

- Te dejo para que tu querida noviecita te ponga al tanto de las novedades, por ahora voy a despedirme de Minerva y Poppy. Hasta pronto chicos, no me esperen temprano en casa y no transformen el apartamento en un nidito de amor, que para eso hay sitios especiales –Se fue riendo al ver el rostro enrojecido de Hermione y Ron.

- Logró mover el agua, y hablar con el calamar gigante, Ron –Al cabo de un tiempo Hermione rompió el silencio.

- Sí, Draco nos contó lo que sucedió. Sentí mucha ira con Harry por lanzar a mi hermana contra el lago, así que me vine hacia acá para no tener que golpearlo.

- Esa fue precisamente la razón por la cual, Ginny se enojó con él. Por andar protegiéndola de las situaciones, Ron. No puedes tener ese tipo de actitudes con ella, sin enloquecerla. Ella es una joven independiente, lleva muchos años encargándose de ella misma. No cree necesitar ayuda, debes tener eso en mente cuando te acerques a ella.

- Herms, ella ni siquiera me habla, se dirige a mi de la misma forma en que habla con Draco y eso que él la trató horrible.

- Debes hablar con ella, mostrar el bello ser humano que eres, Ron –Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso meloso.

- La he tratado tan mal en el pasado, que hasta la entiendo.

- Darle tiempo para adaptarse es lo mejor que has hecho. Ahora debes empezar a acercarte, atenderla, halagarla, ayudarla –muchos besos acompañaron a la frase –Todos necesitamos ayuda, nos guste o no y ella no es la excepción, sólo que ella aún no lo sabe.

- No escuché ni la mitad de lo que dijiste, Herms –Ella lo miró con enojo –Pero cómo hacerlo si tus besos me hacen sentir en las nubes –La chica rió y siguieron besándose hasta que llegó un enojado Harry.

- Sepárense, ya. No ven que están dando un espectáculo. Ya nos vamos. Oigan, ya suéltense –Harry trató de separarlos como otras veces lo había hecho, pero esta vez Ron se levantó y extendió su cuerpo enfrente de Harry en señal de enojo. Hermione se puso entre los dos con rapidez, antes de que su novio le saliera el mal temperamento, por los acontecimientos relacionados con Ginny.

- Ya vamos, Harry. Adelántate.

- ¿Y qué le pasa a este?

- Me pasa lo que tiene que ser, tu andas sobrepasándose con las chicas, porque te crees más fuerte, pero déjame decirte algo importante. Ginny tiene quién la respalde y la cuide.

- Fue un mal entendido, Ron. Draco te explicó las cosas.

- Ella es mi hermanita y es mi deber cuidarla, Harry. De ti y de los de tu clase, así que no la lastimes, porque no sólo tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo, sino con seis rojos y enojados Weasley.

- ¿Es una amenaza contra los de mi clase? –Harry no entendía la nueva actitud de Ron, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le hablaran de esa forma.

- Tómalo como quieras.

- Basta chicos, adelántate Harry –Hermione la miraba seria, dándole a entender que evitara los problemas.

- Bien, sólo porque Hermione me lo pide, me iré –Dicho esto, Harry se alejó del lugar.

- Debes calmarte, Ron. Reñir con Harry no va a solucionar tus cosas con Ginny, agarrarse a los golpes es algo para los salvajes y tu eres un gran mago, fuerte y muy simpático para que dañes tu hermosa cara –Ron quitó su cara de enojo cambiándola por una gran sonrisa

- Sé lo que haces Herms, lo estás protegiendo –le besó con cariño –Pero si me sigue provocando se va a encontrar con la furia roja en pleno.

- ¿Furia roja?

- Mis hermanos y yo …

Hermione pudo reírse al ver la determinación en la cara de su novio, definitivamente la vena protectora de los hermanos Weasley era un acto tan abochornante como tierno. Los conocía de tiempo atrás y jamás había visto actuar a su novio de esa forma, sonreía de sólo pensar en ver a los gemelos o a Percy cuidando de alguien más que no fueran ellos mismos.

* * *

><p>Alguien podría pensar que esas dos chicas estaban definitivamente locas. Vestirse de aquella forma en pleno verano era algo demencial, pero pocos conocían de los planes de las dos jóvenes brujas esa noche. Al entrar Ginny y Luna al apartamento de los chicos se quedaron de una sola pieza al observar a Hermione junto a Arthur Weasley despidiéndose de ella. Desde su retorno al país Ginny no había entablado una charla seria con su padre, al contrario huía de la situación como las ratas huyen en un naufragio.<p>

Y ahí estaba a pocos metros de su padre quien había dejado de hablar con la castaña para enfocarse en su hija. Ambos se observaban tratando de ver lo que no se podía a simple vista. Eran demasiados años separados y con demasiadas malas experiencias encima para dejar las cosas tal cual como estaban, Ginny lo sabía. Tenía claro que ese era el mejor momento para aclarar los asuntos con su padre, de una vez por todas.

- Hola Señor Weasley ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Bien, Luna. Gracias y ¿tu cómo estás? –pero antes de que la chica contestara -¿Y tu qué tal Ginny?

- Aceptable, considerando que no tenemos noticias de Nimue, ni de la novia de Percy. Estoy igual de bien que cualquier día de mi vida –Ese padre que se gastaba mandaba coraje, preguntarle algo tan complicado como eso …

- Ellas están bien ...

- ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! Todos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Que ellas no van a aparecer

- Hay mucha gente buscándolas, pronto tendremos noticias –Ginny le miró pero no le dijo nada más, estaba enojada al oírlo mentir una vez más –Bill me contó de tu incursión a San Mungo …

- Y le creíste todo lo que dijo …

- Es mi hijo

- Yo también lo soy

- Claro que lo eres, pero …

- Sí, la misma historia de siempre. Ellos son dueños de la verdad.

- No es cierto, Ginny

- Lo es. Es tan cierto como que decidiste alejarme de ti cuando más te necesitaba. Cuando era una niña y necesitaba alguien que me guiara. Había perdido a mi mamá, te necesitaba.

- Mi niña …

- No te acerques. No te atrevas a tratar de consolarme ahora, porque perdiste tu oportunidad. Ahora soy una mujer adulta y no …

- Yo también perdí a mi esposa, la madre de mis siete hijos y todo lo hice por protegerte.

- ¿Protegerme?, protegerme de qué con exactitud, porque lo único que sentí fue tu rechazo. Me enviaste lejos para quitarte la carga de tener una squib. Todo porque era más fácil mandarme lejos que ayudarme a criar

- No estabas sola, Bill …

- ¿Bill? Bill se enamoró y se olvidó también de mi. Tenía ocho cuando me enviaste lejos y sólo trece cuando Bill –respiró hondo para no llorar –Era una niña.

- Sabes que no es cierto, Ginny. Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla y permíteme hablar –Arthur la miraba con ojos de súplica. Ginny lo observó con cuidado, esa mirada la había descolocado un poco, muy dentro sabía que debía darle una oportunidad para que su padre se explicara, pero eran demasiados años de guardar su malestar y en ese instante estaba dispuesta a dejarlo salir.

- Está bien …Habla.

- Nosotras nos vamos –Hermione se había acercado a Luna y la arrastraba hacia la salida del apartamento

- Pueden quedarse chicas

Arthur Weasley esperaba que las chicas se quedaran, con eso tal vez su hija fuese un poco más suave con él y no lo despellejara vivo cuando él empezase con su historia.

- Sé que tan pronto termine esto, mi hija va a contarles todo …

- Al fin tienes razón en algo, al menos sabes que puedo confiar en ellas dos al menos. Siendo honestas se puede confiar en las mujeres porque los hombres que conozco no son para nada honestos

Ginny sabía que eso no era cierto, el concepto que alguna vez tuvo de los hombres había cambiado cuando conoció a su primer novio Alain a sus trece años. Pero fue Gardian el enano, quien realmente le mostró la calidez de un buen amigo. Claro está que todo eso no lo sabía su padre y de seguro se sentiría mal con esas palabras y eso era lo que ella quería en ese instante.

- Ruego a Merlín que esas palabras sean producto de tu enojo y … –Ahí estaba su hija, con sus manos en la cadera y zapateando con suavidad el piso, impaciente. Al mejor estilo de su amada esposa –Eres igual a ella –Ginny lo miró extrañada –Cuando estaba enojada, Molly tenía esa misma expresión en su cara y su cuerpo. Eres idéntica a ella. Por eso tu madre y yo queríamos que llevaras su nombre.

- Eso no fue lo que me contó Bill …

- Claro él te contó acerca de cómo escogimos Ginevra, por aquella princesa que fue fiel a sus principios y luchó por lo que quería.

- Valiente mujer. Terminó sola y sin compañero en la vida. Odiada por todos por haberle sido infiel a nadie más que al mismísimo Rey Arturo.

- No es la historia que conozco, princesa.

- No me llames así.

- Lo eres para mi. Siempre serás mi princesa Ginevra. Pero Molly, ese nombre es del que te quiero hablar. De tu madre, esa mujer tan maravillosa que iluminó mi camino desde que la conocí. Ella era extraordinaria, tenía tanto amor para dar, siempre pendiente del más mínimo detalle de lo que necesitáramos. Aun cuando estuviésemos en guerra, ella estaba ahí para su familia y para cualquier miembro de la orden. Simplemente se multiplicaba para todos y lo hacía bien, demasiado bien. Cuando ella desapareció yo no pude hacer ni una pequeña parte de lo que ella hacía. Así que me desmoroné.

- Valiente excusa, miles de hombres han quedado viudos en la guerra y no por eso han abandonado a sus hijos.

- Diablos, Ginny. Jamás te abandoné, te dejé ir a un sitio menos peligroso para ti.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Crees acaso que los mortífagos iban a dejar a una niña en paz en esos días. ¿Qué crees que sucedió con Susan Bones. Ellos la persiguieron y toda su familia desapareció tratando de cuidarla. ¿No crees que tus hermanos hubiesen hecho lo mismo por ti, si la misma situación se presentara? –Ginny abría la boca y la cerraba como un pez fuera del agua –Lo sé no debí habértelo dicho de esa forma, pero es que … eres tan cabezadura como tu madre, una vez una idea se te plantea en la cabeza, no hay forma de sacártela.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a la familia de Susan Bones?

- Ellos fueron torturados, tomaron a los tres hijos y uno a uno fueron hiriéndolos gravemente y no contentos con eso los despellejaron para

- Detente … No quiero saber más, por favor. No lo digas –Ginny se abrazó tratándose de darse fuerzas, su estómago estaba revuelto, quería huir de ahí … esa chica que alguna vez su madre había salvado …

- Lo siento, princesa. No debí habértelo contado, soy un pésimo padre, tienes toda la razón al recriminármelo. Tu estás sufriendo y yo …

- Hiciste lo que te pedí

- Es que … Ginny, princesa. Ellos estaban tras de ti y yo no podía permitir que esos infames te maltrataran, ni a ninguno de mis otros hijos. Y Bill en Francia te podía proteger y cuidar, mejor que yo. Y lo hizo. Mírate eres una mujer independiente. Sabes lo que quieres. Luchas por ello con la misma tenacidad que tu madre. Y sin importar las vicisitudes sales adelante.

- No soy todo eso que dices.

- Claro que lo eres. Eso y más. Mucho más y no lo digo sólo porque soy tu padre. Tienes gente que te ama y siempre me han tenido al tanto de tus cosas.

- Debiste haber estado ahí conmigo, no mandar a alguien a que te contara mis cosas.

- Me tenían vigilado a mi. Quería hacerles creer que me entristecía ser el padre de una squib, así que lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Buscaba que esos miserables te dejaran en paz. Y fíjate que dio resultado, aquí estás, junto a mi. Aunque me odies por todo eso.

- Yo no te odio –Los papeles se habían cambiado por un minuto, ahora era él quien estaba callado sin poder hablar –Quizás alguna vez lo hice, no ahora –Ginny miró al suelo, era verdad lo que acababa de decir

- Yo … yo te amo, Ginny. Eres el mayor regalo que Dios nos dio a Molly y a mi. Te buscamos en varias ocasiones y fíjate que solo hasta la séptima lo logramos.

- Que no te escuchen los demás, se morirían de una ataque de celos –él se sonrió aliviado. Su princesita aún tenía algo de ese carácter alegre que demostró en su infancia.

- Ellos lo saben, y lo aceptan. Todos te aman eres su hermana pequeña, el tesoro que siempre cuidaron

- Excepto Ron –Ambos se miraron y se rieron, conocían al testarudo chico –Él es un cabezadura y a veces puede ser muy torpe manejando los sentimientos con las mujeres, me pregunto ¿cómo Hermione le hizo caso? –se sentía mejor para bromear.

- Bueno esa es otra historia que deberíamos dejar clara, pero no creo que éste sea el momento más apropiado.

- Tienes razón deberíamos hablar de eso en otra ocasión.

- Hija. Te pido que me perdones. Te prometo ser un mejor padre de ahora en adelante. Yo …

- Sé que es infantil y todo. Pero de verdad me dolió que no estuvieras para mi. Así tuvieses excusas. Y no me digas nada más porque para ambos es claro lo que hiciste. Pero he pasado por tantas cosas que ya no quiero luchar más. Estoy cansada de enfrentarme con todo y con todos. Es que hasta este momento todo lo que consigo se va entre mis manos como si fuese agua, mira nada más Nimue.

- Princesa, ella aparecerá. Ya lo verás.

- No papá. Ella no va a aparecer. Tu y yo lo sabemos –Una gruesa lágrima se derramo por la mejilla de la chica –Si quieres mi respeto debemos empezarnos a decir la verdad por muy dura que esta sea. De lo contrario …

- Por favor no sigas. No quiero verte triste, ni derrotada. Siempre has sido una luchadora. Tu tenacidad me ha llenado de fortaleza cuando he pensado rendirme.

- Pero si tu no sabes nada de mi …

- Que no estuviese ahí no quiere decir que no sepa nada de ti, princesa. He estado detrás de cada paso tuyo. He hablado con cada persona que se acercó a ti. Incluso con el maldito vecino de Bill que quiso aprovecharse en aquella situación.

- Lo había olvidado, tenía once cuando … –la chica lo miró incrédula y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara –¿Entonces fuiste tu quien decoró la cara del pesado del tercer piso?

- Tuvieron que llamar a varios aurores para separarme de ese maldito bastardo. Por suerte lo había agarrado a golpes, así que no pudieron probarme nada. Eso sí desde esa época tengo prohibida la entrada a Francia de por vida –Ginny no pudo evitar reírse del comentario. Jamás imaginó a su padre, discutiendo con alguien y menos agarrándose a golpes al mejor estilo muggle. Todo ese episodio de su niñez estaba sepultado. Gracias a Nimue y las terapias de auto conocimiento y perdón.

- Nunca debiste dejarme con Bill. Aunque es. No, era mi hermano favorito. Te necesitaba a ti. Para que le partieras la cara a cuanto tonto quisiese sobrepasarse conmigo

- Fue una decisión muy difícil, princesa. De verdad creí hacer lo correcto, al alejarte de mi y de los chicos. Me equivoqué y te pido perdón desde lo más profundo de mi corazón –Con cuidado se fue acercando a ella –¿Me crees, princesa? –La chica lo miró con detenimiento. Los ojos de su padre lucían cansados, pero con infinito amor. Ese mismo amor que había reconocido en Nimue, Gardian y Poppy.

- Te creo, papá –Ginny salió saltando y abrazó a su padre como no lo había hecho en muchos años. Se sintió protegida y amada como nunca antes. Los brazos fuertes de su padre abarcaban su pequeño cuerpo y se sentía bien –Te quiero mucho.

- Te amo, mi pequeña princesa.

Al cabo de algunos minutos donde las lágrimas de un más animado Arthur Weasley fueron limpiadas por la chica, se miraron de nuevo e hicieron un acuerdo tácito con sus miradas. De ahora en adelante las cosas serían distintas, no eran necesarias promesas, ni palabras vacías. Ambos sabían con certeza que un nuevo día empezaba, y mejores días vendrían.

Aún tenían muchas charlas por realizar y algunas asuntos dolorosos por contar, pero eso era harina de otro costal. Ahora podían disfrutar de la compañía mutua, del amor que compartían el uno por el otro. Aunque ella corriera a contarle a sus mejores amigas la reconciliación con su padre, nadie jamás sabría con exactitud todas las palabras que se dijeron padre e hija. Algunos hechos de su pasado era mejor mantenerlos allá, en el pasado. No la enorgullecía haber sido alejada por su propio padre, ni por poco pasar a las estadísticas de mujeres abusadas en el mundo. Ese capítulo era mejor ocultárselo al mundo entero. Lo que no sabía la chica era que un joven de cabellos azabache y poseedor de ojos verde esmeralda había escuchado todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas <strong>

Gracias a quienes amablemente se toman el tiempo para escribir lo que piensan de la historia.  
>Lizi, Kris, Rous Black, Miel-Tonks. Gracias por sus comentarios, porque son un motivo para seguir. Como les dije a GeniusBlack, TilyWeasley y Muerdago aprecio que me escriban e insisto que dejen sus comentarios al público. No sé a otros pero los reviews son muy divertidos de leer.<p>

Todos han notado que los chicos son bastante inmaduros al principio de la historia y luego los acontecimientos empiezan a hacerles madurar. Todavía habrá Harry y Cho para algún rato más. Todos estamos de acuerdo que Cho no es para Harry (en eso hay unanimidad) y que chicas como ella dejan mal plantado al género femenino. Sin embargo, ellas también tienen derecho a aprender y Harry va a ser una prueba difícil para Cho.  
>Aunque no tenía pensado incluir la reconciliación de padre e hija en esta parte de la historia, pero me pareció más adecuado así. Aquí está una muestra de cómo la guerra separa familias pero con esfuerzo y mucho amor, se pueden volver a unir.<p> 


	25. C25 Un sanador especial

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración2**: El capítulo de hoy es todo desde el punto de vista de Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter._

**C25. Un Sanador especial**

-& RW &-

Tenía un conflicto interior, por un lado estaba feliz porque su hermana y su novia viviesen juntas, pero por otro lado, siempre había soñado que su novia viviera sola o con una compañera de apartamento menos familiarizada con él. Los chicos y él no podían salir y entrar al apartamento de Hermione a su voluntad y a cualquier hora como lo habían hecho desde que todos vivían en el mismo apartamento; al menos no después del primer desagradable encuentro, aun lloraba de la risa al recordar la cara de Draco una semana atrás, días después del paseo por el lago, verlo rodeado por una Violeta Africana, moviéndose peligrosamente cerca de su cara. Había de reconocer la habilidad de Ginny para sacarle provecho a sus habilidades con las plantas y la cara de Draco era un recuerdo digno de fotografiar, lo cual hicieron sin perder la oportunidad.

Ayer Draco había encontrado en una pared de su habitación, un afiche de su "experiencia cercana con las violetas africanas del tercer tipo" como lo tituló Luna; lo mejor de todo es que el afiche se reusaba a irse y se mantendría intacto varios días más. Ginny le había permitido por primera vez participar junto a ella en una broma, tal vez permitirle ayudarla en eso era el primer paso y algún día le perdonaría todas sus metidas de pata, en esos escasos cuatro meses compartiendo un espacio juntos tal vez ya era hora de dar un paso adelante.

- ¡Hey Gin! –entró Ron a la cocina de las chicas, olía fantástico y aunque la comida era su gran debilidad siempre comía fuera, porque él para la cocina era simplemente negado, al igual que sus compañeros de cuarto, de no ser por Dobby el elfo doméstico que la familia de Draco les prestaba ocasionalmente, jamás podrían comer algo decente. Pero Ginny había heredado las habilidades culinarias de su madre; era más que obvio por el olor a Pastel de melaza, su favorito y no sólo de él de todos los muchachos. Les llevaría un pedazo de ese pastel arriba sólo para después restregarles en la cara que su hermanita sabía cocinar y que ahora él sería el único digno de comer su comida.

- Dime Ronald –aunque debía trabajar primero en ganársela a ella, aún lo llamaba Ronald, lo que significaba que era necesario mejorar las relaciones entre los dos –Y no me llames Gin, sabes que no me gusta.

- Ginny, los gemelos van a inaugurar su nuevo almacén de bromas en Hogsmade y quisiéramos que nos acompañes, es en el número 93 del callejón Diagon –la chica no se inmutó al oírlo y siguió cocinando –no tienes que ir sino quieres, pero de verdad nos gustaría tu compañía, es que tu alegras las reuniones.

- No tienes que actuar como un tonto conmigo Ronald, no me gustan las personas zalameras –La mirada de Ron se clavó en el piso y al parecer se había derrotado el mismo, en el primer intento –aún debes aprender a manejar las situaciones a tu favor –definitivamente su hermano era muy lento para todo, ahora ella le enseñaría un poquito cómo debía convencer a alguien –Porque si quieres que te deje llevar un poco de mi torta de melaza para tus compañeros tendrás que darme algo más que una invitación a una tienda, a la cual ya me habían invitado desde hacía unos días

La relación de Ginny con los gemelos se había restaurado apenas volvió a pisar suelo Inglés. Varios de los inventos de la tienda estaban patentados a su nombre, por ser ella la artífice de sus creaciones; pero este asunto era desconocido para el resto de su familia y amigos. Ella era una negociante y había visto las magníficas posibilidades de la tienda de bromas desde que tuvo sus 14 años y les propuso muchas ideas que luego fueron productos altamente comerciales; aunque de dónde habían sacado el dinero para financiar su negocio aún permanecía en el total secreto de estado por parte de los gemelos, pero como se llamaba Ginevra Weasley algún día sabría toda la verdad de boca de ese par de malandrines.

- Pero … cómo … Ginny.

- Ron, no te preocupes Herms y yo vamos a ir a la inauguración, Fred y George se quedaron con nosotras hace dos noches y hablamos hasta el amanecer de todo lo que tienen planeado para ese día. –la risa iluminó la cara de Ginny, al parecer ellos también conocían a Ginny mejor que él mismo.

- Gracias Ginny

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Por permitirme entrar un poco en tu mundo, yo sé que me comporté contigo como un patán y …

- No tienes por qué pedirme perdón.

- Sí, Ginny debo hacerlo. Dije muchas cosas duras de ti y no sabía lo que hacía, simplemente el dolor y mi ignorancia hablaban por mi. E indispuse a todo el mundo en contra tuya, te hice la vida difícil y forcé a que te fueras con Bill a Francia y cuando volviste y te vi llena de cosas muggles -Agachó la cabeza –Me sentí amenazado por tu presencia, no tenías magia en ese momento, pero ejercías una influencia tan grande en cada paso que dabas. Sabes que Sirius te consideraba una digna Black por las cosas que hacías y el señor Potter te observaba como si fueses su hija, al igual que Señor Pettigrew y Señor Lupin y sólo había pasado un mes Ginny. Luego vino tu relación con Draco y ahí todos realmente te pusieron la atención que parecías querer para ti.

- Nunca busqué que me prestaran atención Ronald –había vuelto la distancia entre los dos.

- Ahora lo sé Ginny, pero permíteme hablar. Como supiste después Draco estaba comprometido a casarse con Greengrass desde que tenía 2 años y es algo a lo cual no podrá deshacerse, esa era vox populi y el que te involucraras con él, nos descolocó a todos, excepto a Sirius, ahora supongo que él sabía algo que nosotros desconocíamos. Eso alarmó a mi padre y a mis hermanos, excepto por supuesto a los gemelos, a ellos no les sorprende casi nada. Incluso Harry se sintió amedrentado con tu presencia, ahora lo veo con claridad. Y yo en vez de preguntarte acerca de lo tuyo con Draco, decidí creer lo que todos decían y te juzgué –El silencio se adueñó de la cocina por unos minutos, hasta que el sonido de la tetera rompió la incómoda situación. –Ginny sólo quiero pedirte perdón porque me he comportado como un total idiota y quiero tener una oportunidad para ser un hermano de verdad, alguien en quien puedas confiar y ¿quién quita algún día puedas amarme como yo lo hago ahora?.

- Ron, te repito que no tienes por qué disculparte conmigo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan terca y me sigues diciendo eso?, eres peor que yo y eso ya es mucho decir.

- No Ron, no me he hecho entender, no tienes que pedirme perdón, porque hace mucho que te perdoné. He entendido las circunstancias que te han llevado a actuar como lo has hecho y lo entiendo, de verdad que sí. Sólo que quería oírte hablar y me explicaras las cosas con tus propias palabras.

- ¿Entonces me habías perdonado y me estabas haciendo sufrir a propósito? –Ron más que enfadado parecía divertido.

- ¿Me perdonas tu a mi? –la cara de sorpresa de Ron aún no cambiaba así que ella agregó –También eres mi hermano. Ron en cuanto a lo de la sala de menesteres

- Deja así, ya pasó.

- Creo que no hablar de las cosas es lo que nos ha llevado hasta este punto Ron. Y de verdad quiero pedirte una disculpa, no por colgarte en el árbol. Eso estuvo fantástico –La risa de Ron la relajó un poco –Me disculpo por no haber reaccionado a tiempo, pero es que me congelé y no supe lo que debía hacer.

- Ginny, jamás sentí rencor por ese hecho. En serio, entiendo que te hayas quedado así. Yo lo he hecho cientos de veces, pese a mi entrenamiento como auror. Incluso en una ocasión mi falta de reflejos influyeron en que un hombre muriera.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Ron?

- Cuando nos atacaron los mortífagos y el padre de Neville murió. Yo dudé por unos instantes y eso hizo que el señor Longbottom tomara una dirección distinta, estoy seguro que si hubiese hecho las cosas de otra forma, todo sería hoy muy diferente –Ginny trató de hablar, pero Ron con un gesto la detuvo –Después mis compañeros aurores, Harry, el señor Potter y Hermione, me hicieron ver que eso había sido un error lamentable. Pero la vida continúa. No me voy a llenar de sentimientos de culpa por cada error que cometí en el pasado porque eso no me llevaría a nada. Además estamos en guerra y las decisiones se deben tomar rápido y uno no siempre está sintonizado para hacerlo.

- En eso tienes toda la razón. A veces me siento presa con tantas cosas. La muerte de varias personas. Nimue desaparecida.

- Ginny –Ron la tomó por ambos brazos y le hizo verlo a la cara –Por eso me entreno a diario. Quiero mejorar mis reflejos.

- Es fácil decirlo, Ron. Pero me es tan difícil hacerlo.

- Olvídate de quién te enseña, Ginny. Aunque no lo creas yo odiaba a Snape y a muchos Slytherin al iniciar el colegio, pero poco a poco nos fuimos acercando un poco y ya vez. Ahora me considero amigo de Draco Malfoy.

- Draco es insufrible

- A veces lo es. Lo de tu y Draco …

- Fue un error Ron. Y realmente ese asunto con él, está muerto y sepultado.

- Me alegra oírlo, Ginny. Vez, es un error que ya se superó –La chica rió, causando que él la siguiera.

- Espero que Nimue esté bien.

- Deseo lo mismo. Percy está muy triste por todo. Es por ese tipo de asuntos que quiero estar mejor preparado para la siguiente vez. Así que te pido, que le des una oportunidad al entrenamiento que el profesor Dumbledore quiere darte. Pero prepárate para la próxima porque estamos en guerra y ella no nos va a esperar.

- Lo sé –permanecieron callados, pensando en la charla –pensaré en lo que me dices, Ron.

- Gracias Ginny –Ron trató de acercarse a la chica, pero ella extendió su brazo y no le permitió que se acercara.

- Pero eso de amarte, déjalo para tu noviecita querida. A mi no me vuelvas a salir con nada de esas cursilerías porque no respondo por la cordura de mi respuesta –Apuntó su dedo a la alacena donde guardaba Hermione las tazas y la porcelana –Ahora trae un plato para que alardees con mis creaciones

Ron salió satisfecho del apartamento de las chicas. Sostuvo una buena charla con Ginny. No había salido con ninguna enfermedad rara, ni se sentía mal del estómago, tal vez la chica de verdad no recordaba o si tenía suerte lo habría perdonado.

-&GW &-

Los días empezaban a sucederse con rapidez Las tres chicas compartían una amistad muy cercana, como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida, eso hacía que el mundo de los cinco chicos se pusiera de cabeza, estaban acostumbrados a que la vida de las chicas girase entorno a ellos y no ellos estar pendientes de cuanto ellas hacían o dejaban de hacer. Tanta camaradería entre ellas, simplemente los hacía sentir fuera de lugar y todos detestaban estar en un segundo plano.

- No es oficial todavía, pero pronto lo será –anunció un triste Ronald Weasley –Las mujeres de San Mungo han sido declaradas oficialmente desaparecidas.

- La Tía Bella ¿también? –Preguntó Draco. En su familia todos sabían la verdad. Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había sido el autor de esa desaparición y para esa hora su tía y las otras mujeres debían estar muertas. Sin embargo era difícil aceptarlo. Su tía era una mujer muy complicada de llevar y todo alrededor de ella era ridículamente absurdo pero era su familia y la quería.

- Sí Draco. Las dieciséis mujeres. Lo lamento mucho Draco.

- Lo sabíamos. Dejaron de llegarnos las amenazas contra tía Bella. El mismo día que desapareció. Era una verdad a gritos.

- Es una pena que tanta mujer haya desaparecido. Con la falta que hacen –Dijo William en voz alta. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero permanecieron algunos minutos más callados –Tengo algo mejor para hacer que estar rumiando la tristeza –los cinco chicos estaban cabizbajos en el salón de televisión del apartamento de los hombres –hace unos días vi una película muggle que me ha dado una gran idea.

- Bien destápala William –apuró Ron.

- Estamos aquí solos y las chicas están allá abajo, teniendo su día de chicas, ustedes saben.

- Al grano que se desperdicia la fría, William –Los rodeos de William desesperaban a Draco –Dilo de una buena vez.

- Bien, emborrachemos a las chicas y les sacamos la verdad que nos vienen ocultando hace semanas ¿Qué dicen?

- ¿Y qué le vamos a sacar a Luna, que ama a Neville con todo y su locura? ¿La fecha donde los snargles estén de apareamiento? –argumentó Ron

- ¿Y de Hermione qué? ¡Oh! Ron hazme esto, dame aquí, tráeme esto, toma aquello, Ron, Ron Ron –imitó Harry con sorna.

- Mira Potter si tu quieres … –Ron se levantó yendo a buscar a Harry al otro lado, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, en un instante todos callaron y se escuchó decir

- … todos queremos saber con quién lo ha hecho Ginny –el silencio cayó en el lugar, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, sólo esa frase dicha por William flotaba en el ambiente

- Me parece una excelente idea –si las cosas debían forzarse así sería. Pensó Draco.

- Es un reto Draco, pero tendríamos que hacerla cantar todo lo que ella tiene por decir –abonó William.

- Están hablando de mi hermanita. Ella es muy buena para que traten de manipularla de esa manera –Ron se sentó, enojado por la situación.

- Basta ya Ron, ella no es tu hermanita. Es una mujer hecha y derecha que puede hacer lo que quiera –al fin Harry había hablado, nada quería más en su vida que preguntarle a Ginny acerca de sus asuntos. Pero cada vez que trataba de acercársele ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente, tal vez al estar con todos los otros dijera algo más.

- Además aparte de ti Ron, todos los que estamos en este cuarto hemos tenido nuestros fantasías con esa pelirroja hermana tuya, que está buenísima –la carcajada de todos afirmó lo que era una verdad a gritos y que sólo Draco se atrevió a decir en voz alta.

- ¡Hey! Eso no es cierto.

- Ron, ¿acaso tu también has tenido tus movidas en la ducha con tu hermanita?

Todos contuvieron la risa tras la aseveración de Draco. Sólo por ver la reacción lenta de Ron, quien demoró bastante en entender la insinuación. Después de que verlos en el piso revolcándose de la risa. Ron hechizó a Draco con piernas de gelatina y al resto de los chicos los llenó de mocos murciélago. Le enseñaría ese particular hechizo a su hermana, ella le sacaría mucho provecho. Tal vez con eso dejara de pegarlo al techo.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de las chicas sólo encontraron a Hermione y a Luna, Ginny había salido a una cita que Madame Pomfrey había pedido para ella en el hospital San Mungo por una alergia. Todos esperaban ansiosos la entrada de Ginny, el plan de William funcionaría y Harry esperaba ansiosamente la entrada de la chica al lugar. Por fin escucharía hablar a esa pelirroja que rondaba sus pensamientos.

Neville y Luna salían a dar un paseo en vista de la tirante situación que se estaba generando en el lugar, Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo en la cocina como siempre. Se alejaron del par de enamorados porque sabían dónde terminaban ese tipo de discusiones. Draco, William y Neville esperaban a Ginny en la sala de estar. Cuando la chica entró notaron lo feliz que lucía. Acababa de llegar de San Mungo y estaba radiante, una sonrisa le llenaba el rostro.

- Hola todos, lindo día

- ¿No estabas en San Mungo? –preguntó William.

- Sí, de allá vengo. Primero me hicieron pasar con unos aprendices de sanadores, pero había exceso de gente y me remitieron a un hombre encantador, además de atractivo. Él se hizo cargo de mi caso.

- ¿Qué tan bueno estaba?

- ¡Hermione! –Ron le gritó impaciente

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuántas veces has visto a Ginny así de entusiasmada con algo? –Ron quedó perplejo sin poder responder –¿Ves? Así que quiero saber más de este sanador apuesto. Me están dando ganas de conocerlo. Continúa Ginny.

- Gracias Herms, bueno me revisaron. Gracias por preguntar, estoy muy bien. La ecopafía salió bien.

- Ecografía –dijeron Hermione y William al tiempo.

- Eso, ustedes saben. Bueno por suerte no me hicieron un examen ginecológico, porque realmente me hubiera dado vergüenza que ese bello, bello sanador me viera, antes de nuestra primera cita.

- ¿Tienes una cita con él? –Ahora todos le preguntaron al tiempo, excepto Draco que estaba sentado en la silla muy divertido con la charla.

- Pues ya la tuve y …

- ¿Cómo? Ginny te estás volviendo loca, ¿Cómo vas a tener una cita con un extraño, sin siquiera conocerlo? –Ron se levantó indignado de su silla

- Ron, se supone de que eso se tratan las citas ¿no? –Hermione no pudo evitar la risa al recriminarle a su novio por su reacción.

- Pero no es el punto, pudo ser un loco mortífago, no sabemos quién es –añadió el hermano.

- Pero ustedes lo conocen, su nombre es Michael Corner, me dijo que había estudiado con ustedes. Un compañero de clases estuvo en Ravenclaw –Todos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno meditando lo que podía pasar ahora.

- Realmente Michael Corner es un hombre atractivo, Ginny. ¿Y me dices que ahora es sanador? –Hermione quería romper el silencio, claro que ella sabía que Michael era sanador y muy bueno, mucha gente había hablado de la habilidad que tenía y de su graduación con honores en la profesión de medimago, además de su forma de tratar a las chicas.

- Sí está empezando a especializarse en mujeres Herms y lo vieras, es muy guapo. No diría mentiras si dijera que fui la envidia de cada enfermera y sanadora cuando salí de su mano del hospital.

- ¿De su mano? –Ron gritó exasperado.

- ¿Tienes que repetir cada palabra que digo, Ronald?

- ¿Y A dónde te llevó? –aunque Hermione sabía que preguntar más era echarle leña al fuego, no podía con la curiosidad de saber lo ocurrido.

- A un restaurante francés algo nuevo que queda en el centro de Londres, Michael conoce mucho de los muggle y unos amigos de él acaban de inaugurar el lugar, la comida es realmente deliciosa y como él sabía de mi vida en Francia pensó que ese era el mejor sitio para empezar a salir.

- ¿Cómo supo que habías vivido en Francia y cómo que empezar a salir? –Ron volvió a preguntar

- Es mi médico, tenía que contárselo todo –Mientras decía todo una sonrisa pícara ilumino la cara de Ginny, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno –Además sabe escuchar a las chicas, es un gran conversador, muy galante, ¿ya dije guapo? –Hermione asintió sonriendo al ver la felicidad en la cara de la chica –Y claro Ron esa fue nuestra primera cita y mañana nos veremos nuevamente.

-No si yo lo impido

- ¿Perdón? –miró con incredulidad la chica –Prohibirme quién, y qué cosa Ronald Weasley.

- Lo que quiero decir … –Ron trataba de arreglar su recién metida de pata, conocía el genio de su hermana y si había algo que realmente le molestaba era que trataran de obligarla a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

- Mira, si no estás colgado de tus bóxer del techo de este apartamento en este instante, es porque yo vivo aquí y me parecería horrible, verte todos los días pegado como plasta. Te aseguro Ronald Billius Weasley no ha nacido el mago que sea capaz de despegarse de mi famoso hechizo de pegatina antes de tres o cuatro días. Si tienes alguna palabra inteligente por agregar, dila o si no cállate –Todos permanecieron callados en el lugar, el único que añadió algo fue Harry.

- Él utiliza a las mujeres y las bota como objetos usados, lo hace todo el tiempo, lo hizo en el colegio, lo hizo mientras estaba estudiando para sanador y lo hace ahora que está en su especialización, toda la comunidad mágica lo sabe –La voz de Harry parecía carecer de emoción alguna, cosa que impresionó a los presentes, pero no a todos engañó.

- No veo diferencia alguna con lo que han hecho ustedes toda su vida, han conocido a cada chica, han jugado con ella y la han botado después, ¿En qué difieren? ¿Que él lo hacía con las chicas que tenían magia y ustedes corrían tras las muggles de la ciudad? –Ginny lo observaba con bastante enojo, esperaba a su hermano gritándole cualquier tontería pero era Potter quien tenía el descaro de decirle algo.

- Yo sólo te estaba poniendo al tanto de los hechos, tu eres libre de llevar tu vida a tu manera –Harry se levantó y fue por una cerveza de mantequilla a la nevera.

- Harry tiene razón Ginny, él es cosa seria con las mujeres. Con decirte que los dos teníamos una especie de contienda para ver quién tenía más chicas –William sonrió recordando.

- William, ¿de verdad eso hacían con Michael Corner? –Hermione preguntó incrédula.

- Pensé que lo sabías Hermione, había una especie de apuesta tácita entre los dos, competíamos por las chicas, en el colegio él fue el indiscutible ganador. Nos sobrepasó a todos por un buen número, claro que no habían muchas chicas pero igual él estuvo con todas, creo que sólo faltaste tu.

- William, ¡Qué acabas de decir! –Hermione se puso colorada ante la insinuación de su amigo.

- Vaya ese Michael debe ser realmente bueno –apuntó Ginny, para picar el humor de los muchachos.

- Eso escuché –Hermione se sonrojó al oírse decirlo en voz alta, la mirada de su amiga la incitó a seguir hablando –En el baño de las chicas escuché muchas veces hablar de él y lo bien dotado que estaba ¿me entiendes? –Hermione tenía una cara de diversión pero al ver la expresión de su novio tuvo que agregar –No me mires así, yo nunca estuve con él, William lo dijo. Sólo repito lo que oí.

- ¿Y nunca te dio curiosidad Hermione? … Perdóname Ron, pero no muchas veces las chicas hablan en el baño de un hombre en esos términos. Usualmente no nos importa hablar tanto acerca del físico porque es evidente –Hermione sonrió –Vaya, ahora sí tengo curiosidad.

- Ves lo que has hecho Hermione, para qué le dices todas esas cosas a mi hermanita.

- Tu hermana aquí presente, no es la hermanita de la caridad. Es mayor de edad y te aseguro que no es chica para vestir santos, Ron. Ni que lo haya hecho –esto último lo agregó con voz sarcástica.

- ¿Y por qué no puede serlo Hermione?, ¿Por qué hablas así de ella? –al ver la cara de su novia, entendió que desconocía asuntos relacionados con su hermana –por qué soy el último en enterarme de las cosas, ¡Claro! No le digan a Ron, porque él no merece saber … -Ron se paseaba por el lugar, expresando su desconcierto ante una verdad que se reusaba a aceptar.

- Oigan, ustedes dos están hablando de mi vida privada como si no estuviera presente, así que por qué no dejan de utilizarme como material de discusión –Ginny interrumpió la diatriba de Ron.

- Tu empezaste con lo de Michael –le dijo furiosa Hermione y Ginny abrió sus ojos al oírla –lo siento Ginny mi enojo no es contigo, sino con el cabeza dura de tu hermano.

- Tranquila amiga ya sé que estás enojada con el troglodita aquí presente, pero te propongo algo ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu cuarto y me cuentas todas las historias de mi cita de mañana?

Hermione estaba bastante enojada con la actitud de Ron y decidió seguirle el juego a su compañera de apartamento. Se levantó e hizo ademán de dejarlos en el lugar mientras se retiraban hacia su habitación.

- Adiós chicos quedan en su casa, nosotras nos despedimos de ustedes. –las dos chicas se abrazaron de forma cómplice, cuando habían avanzado hasta la entrada del cuarto, Hermione se volteó y mirando a Ron agregó –y olvídate de volver en varios días por aquí Ronald. Hasta mañana chicos –una vez asolas las cosas siguieron el curso de la conversación, Hermione le contó a Ginny todo lo acontecido en el colegio con Michael –Ginny, sé que te molestó las advertencias que dijeron de él en la sala, pero como ves todo eso es verdad.

- Estoy viendo Herms, de verdad estoy pensando en lo que me dicen.

- Te puedes equivocar al salir con alguien como Michael Corner, Ginny.

- Yo no empecé nada, él fue quien insistió en que saliéramos. Es un hombre muy atractivo, tiene una buena profesión, es galante y no sé, tiene algo que es bastante atrayente.

- Le gustan tooooodas las mujeres.

- Le gusta a todas las mujeres y lo tiene más grande que todos los que conozcamos –las chicas rieron.

- ¿No es apresurado salir con alguien, Ginny?

- No lo sé Herms, de verdad no me propuse salir con nadie. Sólo que él fue bastante insistente de verdad, me agradó hablar con él, –se quedó callada por unos momentos, mientras recordaba la tarde que pasaron juntos –A él no le importa que sea squib o muggle o mágica, me habló a mi como a una persona normal, eso realmente fue lo que me motivó a salir con Michael en primera medida, claro está que le podemos añadir que cada vez que se reía, me iba derritiendo un poco. –rieron.

- Me gusta oírte reír, amiga –Hermione la abrazó –Sólo quiero verte bien y relacionarte con alguien como Michael no creo que sea la mejor de las ideas.

- Alguna vez me enamoré perdidamente de alguien, Hermione. Su nombre era Alain, era mayor algunos años, estudiábamos en el mismo colegio y por él me hice mi primer tatuaje. No es que quisiera tenerlo, pero moría de ganas por acercarme a él y que me notara. Resultó que él sentía lo mismo por mi. Él me enseñó muchas cosas, me quiso y respetó mis deseos por encima de los suyos. Siempre quise que mi primera vez hubiese sido con él, pero las circunstancias no se dieron. Después terminamos alejándonos, él siguió su camino y yo empecé a hablar con las plantas y el resto ya lo conoces –Hermione la miraba con atención y con demasiadas preguntas –Lo que quiero decir es que Michael es del mismo tipo de persona. Va a respetar mi decisión y va a esperar hasta cuando esté lista. Él no me va a presionar para que haga cosas en contra de mi voluntad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé, Alain y Michael son parecidos. Demuestran el amor que sienten por el género femenino sin pudor ni recatos pero cuando hay alguien que realmente les interesa, permiten que ella sea quien los guíe en cuanto a la relación.

- Has tenido mucha experiencia con hombres

- ¡Hey! Sonó a que soy una fácil, amiga –risas

- No, yo sólo he estado con Ron, con nadie más, tu sin embargo …

- Bueno si quieres una lista te la daré

- Deja de bromear

- Pero puedo hacerla ya mismo si quieres

- Chicanera

- Tonta, mira que sólo conoces a mi hermano

- Él es un gran hombre

- Lo sé, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere.

- Sí –una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione –yo también lo quiero mucho.

- Me alegra tener una cuñada que valga la pena, porque la otra que conozco, brrrrrrr. –Las dos rieron un poco antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño –Y para tu información, no he estado sino con un solo hombre en mi vida –Hermione la miró con cariño. Adoraba ese tipo de conversaciones con su amiga, ya no se resistía para hablar de Ronald y eso hacía más fácil la situación –Lástima que terminara siendo un patán. Me trató horrible la última vez que nos vimos.

- ¿Fue el muggle del hotel en Francia?

- Aja –Ginny se sintió triste en ese instante –Si no hubiese sido por Nimue, hubiese sido muy difícil para mi, superar las cosas con André. No siempre es fácil confiar, especialmente cuando los hombres te siguen y buscan una única cosa. Eso sí te aseguro que muchos terminaron bastante mal cuando quisieron propasarse conmigo –ambas rieron pensando en lo dicho –Son muy pocos quienes respetan la voluntad de la mujer.

- Ron no es así, creo que quien lo atosiga todo el tiempo soy yo –Risas más fuertes que antes –Ron te quiere de verdad, Ginny. Y desconoce tanto de ti que por eso dice todas esas burradas.

- Lo sé. Ron es muy torpe para hablar de los sentimientos de otras personas. Ninguno de mis otros hermanos es tan torpe como él. Pero sé que es inteligente, al fin y al cabo te tiene a ti.

- Hay amiga, me alegra oír que entiendes a Ron. En verdad él desea mejorar las cosas entre los dos.

- Lo sé Herms. Sólo que no voy a facilitarle las cosas –se rió al ver la expresión de su amiga –Si me hago de rogar, se sentirá más comprometido en cumplir mis caprichos. 

Ambas rieron cómplices durante el resto de la noche. Ginny observaba a la castaña hablar y contarle un poco de cómo había llegado a Hogwarts y se había enamorado perdidamente de su hermano. Oírla hablar de esa forma la hacía sentir viva por dentro. No recordaba mucho de su niñez junto a sus hermanos pero había afianzado bastante su relación con los gemelos y Charlie. Incluso ahora con la desaparición de la novia de Percy había logrado entender su forma tan irracional de proceder. Pero con Ron la situación era distinta, ella sabía que quería a su hermano, pero le era muy difícil dejárselo saber. Reconoció que sentía a Londres mejor que América, allí dejó grandes amigos, muchas experiencias pero aquí. Se encontraba su verdadera familia y la que la había adoptado, como esa chica que nombraba a su hermano en sueños.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-& HP &-

Vivir en el Londres muggle le había brindado a Harry la mayoría de cosas que buscaba, un sitio para él solo, sus amigos a la mano, noches de fiesta, largas horas hablando de Quidditch y de cuanta cosa querían. Aunque le había traído una compañera con la cual no estaba muy contento: "la soledad". Si era totalmente honesto esa era la razón principal de aceptar tener una novia "oficial", aunque empezaba a arrepentirse por el cambio de su chica, ahora lo seguía cada dos por tres, apareciéndose cuando no debía y llorando porque él no le prestaba suficiente atención. Llevaban meses juntos y al principio ella había entendido que él tenía su propio espacio y aunque no lo habían hablado con palabras, ello lo aceptó así, tal y como era. Pero ahora con esa perseguidera, simplemente quería desaparecer, por eso esa noche salía en misión hacía Turquía, unas semanas lejos de ahí le caerían de maravilla.

Observó a Ron entrar al apartamento, traía en sus manos algo que olía fantástico, si su nariz no le fallaba era torta de melaza, su favorita. Tal vez su amigo se había encontrado con Dobby en algún momento, porque olía como esas tortas que el elfo de Draco fabricaba especialmente para él. Ese elfo doméstico era un pequeño ser muy interesante y extraño. Siempre que lo veía estaba por ahí ofreciéndole pisar el piso que él caminaba para verlo contento. Extrañaba al elfo … no podía negarlo, de una u otra forma se había robado el corazón de todos sus compañeros, pero la partida de la madre de Draco hacia Francia tenía graves consecuencias para ellos, se habían quedado sin quien los ayudara en la cocina.

Ron se dejó caer en las sillas del comedor, su amigo estaba actuando raro. Últimamente no lo determinaba mucho y escasamente le brindaba un corto saludo. Pero eso iba a terminar hoy mismo.

- Bien Weasley hoy también me vas a ignorar o vas a correr a los brazos de Hermione para que te salve

- No sé de qué hablas, Potter –Harry había entrado al lugar y empezaba a molestarlo nuevamente. Desde que Hermione vivía unos pisos debajo de ellos, su amigo era distinto.

- Bien, y ahora tampoco soy digno de que pronuncies mi nombre, algo debe estar realmente molestándote, para que me llames por mi apellido, querido amigo.

- Déjame en paz, no estoy de ánimo para conversar.

- No estás enojado con Hermione, porque si no estarías por ahí tirado en una silla mirando las estrellas y preguntándote cómo hacer para que la bruja más lista de nuestra generación se fijara en ti y perdonara una más de tus tonterías. No señor, ella no es la causa de tu malestar y si mal no estoy es otra mujer la que te tiene así.

- Yo no estoy engañando a Hermione, jamás lo haría.

- De eso estoy seguro Ron, jamás creería que fueras tan estúpido como para dejarte llevar por otra mujer, especialmente sabiendo que ella es la única hermana que tengo y antes de que me digas otra cosa, sabes que no estoy mintiendo. Lo que está preocupándote tiene nombre y se llama Ginevra Weasley.

- Mira Harry, déjame en paz, tu no eres la persona con quien pensaría hablar de los asuntos de mi hermana.

- ¿Y qué hay si yo si quiero hablar de ella?

- ¿Qué podrías decir tu de ella?

- … -Harry permaneció en silencio, observando lo enojado que parecía estar su amigo.

- Tal vez me dirás que pasaste un buen rato con ella y luego te desapareciste, como todos nosotros … No me hagas esa cara imbécil, yo sé todo lo que sucedió en Francia.

- No sé de qué hablas, Ron –Harry estaba tenso y buscó instintivamente su varita.

- No te hagas el imbécil conmigo, si yo hubiera hecho lo que le hiciste a mi hermanita, sabría que las probabilidades de … -Ron se debatía en gritarle lo sucedido en Francia no podía quebrantar la confianza de Hermione –Siempre te has cuidado al estar con una mujer, más aún siempre has gritado a los cuatro vientos que nunca estarías con una mujer más de una vez, ahora tienes a Cho Chang y te la pasas viendo a mi hermana. Pero déjame aclararte algo, ella no está aquí para servir tus deseos, ella es una mujer decente y tu sólo eres un aprovechado que sólo busca … –el empujón de Harry hizo retroceder a Ron y por poco cae al piso.

- No te atrevas a hablar de lo que no sabes.

- Sé más de lo que imaginas. Oí tu conversación con Hermione –el enojo estaba encegueciendo a Ron, recordaba oírle decir que después de lo de Francia a él le gustaba Ginny – oí todo lo que pasó entre ustedes en Francia y luego, … luego –se debatía en decirle o no los pensamientos que lo atormentaban, estaba junto a su gran amigo quien había lastimado a su hermana y simplemente no podía tolerarlo –La golpeaste para proteger a Draco, como si él necesitara ayuda. La enviaste al lago como si fuera una maldita marioneta con la cual se pueda jugar –La ira se apoderó de Harry, después de días y días de oírlo rezongar y tratarlo mal por algo que él simplemente desconocía. Su amigo deliraba, tratando de dárselas de hermano protector. Algo que le resultaba tan tonto como su amigo ahí presente. –Eres un aprovechado, verdad. Jamás piensas en alguien más si no en ti mismo. Tienes a Chang. Le pones los cuernos con más de una por ahí. Tienes todo lo que quieres. Por ti el mundo se mueve, todo gira a tu alrededor ¿Acaso es eso? No fue suficiente cada chica muggle a quien te ligaste. Ahora también quieres a mi hermana y como no la tienes. Ahora la maltratas.

Y eso fue el detonante para la ira del pelinegro, obligándolo a hacer lo que en su sano juicio jamás haría … golpear a su amigo para callarlo. Le asentó un golpe, seguido de otro y otro. Él nunca hubiera golpeado a una mujer, había enviado a Ginny al otro lado porque ella estaba lastimando a Draco, pero él jamás …, Entonces la verdad le congeló las manos, dejando a un maltratado y malherido Ron a un lado … Por Merlín la había golpeado, a ella … Él la había hecho chocar contra la fría agua del lago. Recordaba el temor y el enojo que sentía en ese momento. Tras unos días de vuelta había sostenido una buena cantidad de situaciones difíciles. Por una lado Ginny le hacía la vida difícil a su novia, con Draco, se paseaba feliz.

Esa tarde al verla en el lago junto a Draco lo llenó de enojo. No sabía a qué se debía su enojo, sólo habían compartido unos cuantos besos en una ciudad lejana y muchos encontronazos, pero recordaba con claridad su rabia emerger al verla junto a Draco. ¿Sería posible que él sintiera algo más por Ginny Weasley?, No él … él si acaso deseaba a Ginny. Cómo no hacerlo esa pelirroja era una mujer hermosa. Draco lo recordaba cada vez que Ron se aparecía sólo para molestarlo. Draco y la chica habían estado saliendo hace años, tal vez ella aún no lo olvidaba y por eso era que estaba con él en el lago. Ginny sólo jugaba con todos. Para completar una semana atrás les gritó a todos que salía con Corner.

Diablos, todo era confuso, él sabía de esos juegos, lo había hecho varias veces con las mujeres con quien se había involucrado. Tenía que salir de ahí, debía marcharse. Desapareció del lugar dejando a Ron en el piso, se apareció en la mansión Potter, en el campo de Quidditch que su padre y él habían acondicionado años atrás y buscando su antigua escoba se dispuso a volar. Voló por todo el lugar necesitaba respuestas y la mejor forma de despejarse de sus dudas era volar, eso era lo único que le permitía pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas.<strong>

La reconciliación de Ron y Ginny aún le falta pulirse, pero han empezado a dar los primeros pasos. Quise darles un capítulo especial a los dos, porque ellos se lo merecen. A este Harry empezó a picarle el bichito del amor, más rápido que a Ginny, puesto que a la fuerza ha tenido que madurar más rápido y empieza a darse cuenta de muchas cosas que quería ignorar sin que lo logre.

Michael Corner es un bálsamo para la chica, es alguien seguro para ella. Quien le ayudará como puente para su ajuste al mundo mágico. Las cosas en la vida pasan por algo. Y Ginny y Michael van a aprender mucho durante su relación.

No sé si a alguien más le suceda, pero a veces el editor quita los espacios en blanco y se vuelve tedioso darle formato al texto.

Rous Black, GeniusBlack … gracias por sus mensajes.


	26. C26 La atrocidad de la guerra

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_El capítulo de hoy saca a relucir un poco las atrocidades de la guerra, traté de no hacerlo tan oscuro. Les agradezco sus comentarios. Es un capítulo más corto._

**C26. La atrocidad de la guerra **

-&JP&-

Irlanda tenía un clima envidiable ese día de verano, James y Remus se encontraban a las afueras de Dublin siguiendo algunas pistas relacionadas con la desaparición de las mujeres de San Mungo cuando recibieron un mensaje de Dumbledore a través de Fawkes, su ave fénix. Debían retornar urgente a Escocia a una reunión de emergencia en el colegio Hogwarts de hechicería.

James observó a Dumbledore, Snape y Shackelbolt reunidos con cara apesadumbrada. Aparte estaban tres magos más que él no reconoció al instante y pronto les fueron presentados como comprometidos aurores de Bulgaria y el más anciano era el rector del colegio de Durmstrang de hechicería. Apenas terminaban de realizar las presentaciones cuando ingresó un muy pálido ministro de Inglaterra al recinto.

- Gracias a todos por venir, la reunión de hoy es altamente confidencial. Queremos escucharlos a todos para tomar una decisión importante –Amos Diggory paseaba nervioso por la sala –Esta mañana hemos recibido una "invitación" a dejar la guerra y a rendirnos ante quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Nuestros colegas de Bulgaria, están aquí porque ellos han recibido una misiva similar a la nuestra.

- ¿Qué decía la carta? –preguntó Remus

- Ese miserable no tiene remedio –James vociferaba indignado.

- Presumido infernal. Debería morir cuanto antes –Cualquier cantidad de frases e improperios siguieron a las anteriores.

- Caballeros por favor –Amos calló a los inconformes hombres –Hay más –tomó una pausa para llenarse de aliento y seguir hablando –junto a la misiva nos han enviado memorias donde deja ver lo perturbado que es este mago. Y no sólo a mi oficina del ministerio. A los hogares de las mujeres desaparecidas han llegado los cuerpos mutilados y torturados de las mujeres desaparecidas en San Mungo –El ministro no pudo seguir hablando y se sentó en un sillón que apareció mágicamente. Entonces Shakebolt siguió con el relato.

- Mi grupo ha revisado los cuerpos de tres mujeres y sólo puedo decir que jamás habíamos visto algo como esto. La tortura impartida sobre las mujeres fue horrible, degradante y simplemente asquerosa. Ese maldito es un depravado enfermo y … –todos callaron al ver a un hombre como él tan afectado por la noticia.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con los aurores de Bulgaria? –preguntó Remus tratando de no hacerse una imagen de lo que podía ser una pesadilla.

- El señor Zhelyu Zhelev es el director de la escuela Durmstrang y es un amigo cercano de Albus. Él nos explicará el motivo de la visita.

- El día de ayer nos llegó una proposición bastante gráfica de lo que nos sucederá si no aceptamos unirnos a la causa del señor Tenebroso. Esta cápsula contiene la memoria de un hombre –el viejo tomó aire y se sentó –muestra el horror que pasaron las mujeres secuestradas hace algunas semanas en San Mungo. Caballeros si por mi fuera, hubiese eliminado esa memoria de inmediato pero no puedo tomarme la amenaza del señor Tenebroso en vano. Sabemos que es poderoso. Que ya han intentado asesinarlo en más de una ocasión y que el maldito vuelve a la vida, una y otra vez. Incluso usted señor Potter quien se encargó de darnos unos días de descanso puede ser testigo de esto. Pero él vuelve y mientras este señor Tenebroso se hace más fuerte … nosotros

- ¿Exactamente que le solicitaban?

- Quieren empezar a enviarnos material para entrenamiento. Dicen que de ahora en adelante debemos cambiar la forma en que entrenamos a nuestros estudiantes porque de lo contrario la maldición que hizo desaparecer a las mujeres del Reino Unido, va a ocurrir en Bulgaria, Rumania y Moldavia.

- ¿Y qué dice el ministro de Bulgaria? –James estaba preocupado.

- Creen que la misiva es falsa y no van a hacer nada para proteger a la gente. Igual pasó con Rumania y Moldavia.

- Deberían salir, sus mujeres deberían estar huyendo del país. Igual que los hombres de más de 40 años y menores de 50. Eso fue lo único que salvó a un par de mujeres y de niñas de su desaparición aquí hace trece años.

- Lo sabemos, señor Snape. Pero igual el ministro nos ha prohibido crear el pánico en nuestro país y aquella mujer familiar nuestra que salga del país en estos días será desterrada, al igual que toda su familia.

- ¡No puede ser que estemos pasando por esto de nuevo! –James se tomó la cabeza entre las manos incapaz de entender la capacidad de Lord Voldemort para sembrar la desolación.

- Hay muy pocos hombres en las filas de aurores en la actualidad y no puedo enviar más de un par de mis hombres a Bulgaria. Para que los ayuden en cualquier emergencia –añadió Shackelbolt –los mortífagos empiezan a hacer estragos en varias de nuestras ciudades. Además serían cobijados de nuevo por la maldición a la edad de cincuenta.

- Pero necesitamos hacer algo. Mi familia está en peligro. Mi esposa. Mi hija. Mis sobrinas –No puedo quedarme aquí y esperar a que mueran –dijo uno de los aurores Búlgaros totalmente impactado por la noticia.

- Yo le aconsejaría que se largara de ese país de inmediato –Argumentó Remus.

- Y perder todo lo que somos. Somos Búlgaros. No podemos largarnos y dejar todo.

- ¿Entonces prefiere ver morir lentamente a su esposa, su hija y a cada mujer que conoce. Mientras que el idiota de su ministro se vuelve un aliado del Señor Tenebroso? –Snape le contestó fríamente al hombre. Dejando a todos sumidos en el silencio –Créame que no es un espectáculo que quisiera presenciar, señor.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Snape, caballeros –Dumbledore al fin había hablado –Deben salir de allí. El maleficio oscuro contra las mujeres no es un acto para tomar a la ligera. Muy a mi pesar también tuve que presenciar las imágenes que Voldemort envió a Zhelyu, aquí presente. Y no me cabe duda de que todo es obra de él. Y por ningún motivo creo que él amenace sin tener intención de cumplir en caso de que se nieguen a hacer lo que él les pide.

- El reino unido puede comprometerse a servir de refugio a unas quinientas mujeres si es el caso. Podemos ponernos de acuerdo con otros países para ver con cuántas …

- No va a funcionar –Interrumpió Snape.

- ¿Y cómo diablos sabes si va a funcionar o no, Snivellus? –Preguntó un enojado James

- Porque yo estuve presente la última maldita vez que el señor Tenebroso amenazó este país y lo primero que él hizo fue crear un anillo de protección, de tal forma que cada mujer que salió del Reino Unido después de que él envió la misiva. Quedó marcada para siempre. No podrán retornar a su país sin perder su magia, las más débiles de seguro morirán.

- Pero es mejor que morir ¿no? –preguntó otro de los aurores Búlgaros.

- Claro que lo es. Pero el ministerio no puede tener squibs como refugiados. La ley no lo permite.

- ¿Y cómo rayos sabe usted todo eso? –preguntó el director del colegio Durmstrang, Zhelyu Zhelev –Snape bajó la mirada y respiró con fuerza

- Porque yo fui uno de los idiotas útiles del señor Tenebroso y me presté para la mayor locura que este mago hizo en Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda. Porque llevo años tratando de hacer algo para borrar toda esta estupidez y no he logrado hacer nada para mejorarla. Y ahora ustedes están a las puertas de que les suceda lo mismo y la única salida es huir como ratas de un barco que se hunde.

- Tranquilo Severus. Todos comprendemos que esto se sale de nuestras manos.

- Aunque no comprendamos la estupidez humana –dijo James.

- Potter eres un presumido, arrogante. No puedes hablar de errores porque eres el más estúpido de todos. Expusiste a tu familia a todo esto. Te avisé lo que se venía y no hiciste nada. Luego fui con Lily y la ignoraste. No quisiste … Dejaste que ella muriera.

- No te atrevas, mortífago de mierda –James sacó la varita y en menos de lo que todos pudieran reaccionar Snape y James estaban apuntándose con sus varitas e infringiéndose hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Les tomó varios minutos separara un encolerizado James y a un furibundo Snape.

- ¡Basta, James! Es suficiente. Todo eso ya pasó. Deja a Snape en paz. Nada sacamos con herirnos unos a otros –Remus lo sostenía para que no saltara de nuevo contra Snape.

- Es que ese grasiento y mugriento viene a decirme que no protegí a mi familia –James no podía ni gritar del enojo que sentía.

- Suficiente. Es hora de que ustedes dos se comporten como los hombres que son y dejen sus problemas personales –Albus Dumbledore gritó furioso, después de un corto silencio agregó –Snape tiene razón. Las mujeres y los hombres podrán salir pero van a estar expuestos a perder su magia.

- Es un riesgo que deberán correr –Argumentó Shackelbolt, quien sostenía todavía a Snape.

- ¿Todos los cuerpos fueron entregados? –preguntó finalmente Remus –me refiero a las mujeres. ¿todas ellas …?

- Sí, todos fueron entregados –respondió Shackelbolt –no sabemos dónde está la sanadora Nimue y la señora Lestrange. De resto todos los cuerpos han sido encontrados.

- ¿Entonces es posible que Nimue esté viva? –una luz de esperanza calentó el corazón de James.

- Me temo que la respuesta es negativa, James –Albus lo miró con pesar.

- La tortura a la que fue sometida Nimue fue casi tan terrible como la que le hicieron a Bellatrix. No sé a dónde la enviaron pero … –Justo en ese instante la imagen incorpórea de una grulla ingresó a la sala posándose enfrente del viejo profesor.

- Señor, le informo que debo ausentarme un rato del colegio. Las chicas me han llamado de urgencia porque algo le sucedió a Ginny Weasley y debo ir a ayudarlas –La imagen se esfumó de inmediato.

- Tenían algo los cuerpos de las mujeres cuando se entregaron –preguntó James alarmado. Sospechaba la razón de la urgencia en el apartamento de las amigas de su hijo –Alguna nota. Una lechuza ¿algo?

- Nada particular –dijo Shackelbolt –sólo un letrero que decía el nombre de la bruja y "En Casa". Nada más.

- Mierda –James salió como un bólido hacia la chimenea –Perdonen señores, pero creo que ya apareció el cuerpo de Nimue y por lo que ustedes cuentan no va a ser nada bueno.

- James, eso es trabajo de los aurores. Deja que ellos lo hagan.

- Lo siento, señor Diggory. Ya no trabajo para el ministerio y no me puede dar órdenes. Además ahí están las mejores amigas de mi hijo y no las voy a dejar solas sin saber qué más pudo haber enviado ese maldito.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, James se marchó del lugar. Cuando salió de la chimenea. Todo estaba horriblemente oscuro y silencioso. Empezó a gritar el nombre de Luna, Ginny y Hermione, pero todo seguía tan calmado como si nada ocurriera en el lugar. Salió corriendo hacia el apartamento de los chicos, tratando de encontrar respuestas.

Las puertas del lugar estaban abiertas de par en par y un llanto desconsolado rogaba para que todo acabara. James sacó su varita previniendo algún enfrentamiento. Ahí estaba algo que lo dejó sorprendido. Todos estaban petrificados excepto Luna Lovegood quien flotaba unos dos metros por encima de una pálida Ginny Weasley quien le rogaba algo similar a "no me dejes, quédate conmigo".

- Pequeña sabes muy bien, ya todo pasó. No estoy en el plano de los vivos. Ahora estoy con los seres que pasaron el velo de la muerte.

- No te vayas. Nimue. Por favor. No me dejes sola. No otra vez –Ginny miraba a su amiga, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

- Pequeña. Esto es una ilusión. Luna me está prestando su cuerpo para que escuches mi mensaje. No tengo mucho tiempo y lo estamos desperdiciando en lamentos que no me harán retornar al mundo de los vivos. Ginny escucha mi mensaje, por favor – Esperó a que la chica se tranquilizara un poco – "Debes seguir. No te rindas, por favor no cedas, porque no hay heridas que no cure el tiempo, vivir la vida y aceptar el reto de recuperar la risa, ensayar el canto, bajar la guardia y extender las manos, desplegar las alas e intentarlo de nuevo, celebrar la vida y retomar los cielos. No te rindas que la vida es eso, continuar el viaje, perseguir tus sueños, destrabar el tiempo, correr los escombros y destapar el cielo"

- Nimue, por favor no me digas eso, no te quiero perder.

- Te amo pequeña. Quítate todas esas máscaras que has creado para escudarte, los demás deben ver lo que vi en ti. Esa joven vivaz, amable, tierna, con esa increíble capacidad de amar. Adiós pequeña.

- No te vayas.

- Recuerda que te amaré por siempre. Despídeme de todos los demás –Ginny empezó a llorar más fuerte. Luna empezó a caer con lentitud. James corrió a tomarla en sus brazos, para evitarle el golpe, pero mientras descendía empezó a decir unas frases que solo James alcanzó a oír –_No será un secreto cuando tu cintura se ensanche y henchidos tus pechos, con sabor a esperanza y a sangre nueva en las nueve lunas de la larga espera. Un aroma a nido y a leche habrá entre las sábanas de tu blanco lecho, mientras tus mejillas encenderán rubores con caricias suaves en preñado vientre. Y un día de fiesta, tal vez en domingo, abrirás tu cuerpo a un llanto pequeño y en tu regazo amamantarás a una niña con tibia fragancia de un amor profundo.  
><em>

Tan pronto Luna dejó de hablar, las demás personas que se encontraban en el cuarto se removieron de su rigidez, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Madame Pomfrey tomó de nuevo a Ginny y la regañó por haberse levantado de la silla donde la había dejado. Hermione traía el té en una bandeja y Ronald trataba de ayudarla con las cosas.

- Señor Potter ¿A qué horas entró y por qué tiene a Luna entre sus brazos? –Hermione y Madame Pomfrey se quedaron en una pieza al ver a la chica rubia desmayada.

- Yo … -James Potter no sabía cómo explicar lo sucedido. Aún estaba tratando de entender las últimas palabras de la chica. Y el llanto bajo de Ginny lo tenía bastante afectado –Yo …

- Me ayudó mientras salía de trance –anunció Luna –Nimue ya se marchó.

- Ella está ahí vuelta pedazos, Luna –Ron no pudo evitar decirlo en voz bastante alta –todos la vimos en esa maldita caja que le entregaron a mi hermana.

- No seas tan rudo, Ron. Lo sabemos pero no tienes por qué decir las cosas así. Luna sólo quería suavizar las cosas –pronunció Hermione, mirando con extrañeza la palidez de James Potter.

- Pero ella habló y le dio un mensaje a Ginny –aseguró Luna con debilidad.

- No digas tonterías, mujer –respondió Ron.

- ¡Es cierto! Ella habló a través de mi.

- ¿Estás segura que no te golpeaste la cabeza? –Ron movía las manos alrededor de la cabeza en señal de locura.

- Lo que dice Luna es cierto. Nimue habló a través de ella.

- Pero señor, es imposible. Nimue está muerta en esa caja. Todos la vimos. Ella –volteó a mirar una caja negra tapada en la mitad de la sala –su cabeza está ahí es imposible que ella pueda hablar.

- Estamos en el mundo mágico hay cosas más raras que hablar con un ser muerto, Ronald. –Luna estaba más repuesta y James la ayudó a sentar. Se acercó a Ginny -¿Estás bien? –Ginny alzó su cara. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. La desazón y la tristeza de la chica lo conmovió. La abrazó con fuerza mientras la chica empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¿Por qué señor Potter? Sólo los buenos mueren en esta guerra. ¿Cuándo escuchamos que ellos pierdan a alguien? Dígame por favor, porque yo no entiendo. Explíqueme usted que sabe tanto –Su voz era suave, tal vez demasiado. Sostenía a James de la capa y lo sacudía lentamente mientras cada frase salía de su boca acompañada de unas gruesas lágrimas. Mientras él se preguntaba lo mismo. Cómo contestar esas preguntas, si él mismo llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndoselas sin encontrar respuesta. Entonces tomó a la chica y la abrazó con fuerza. ¿Sería posible terminar toda esa locura algún día?

- ¿Papá? ¿qué sucede? –Harry y Draco entraban pálidos al lugar, acompañados por una muy pálida Narcissa. James miró a su hijo y comprendió el color de su piel. La familia de Bellatrix. Seguro habían recibido una muestra de la crueldad de Voldemort. No quería imaginarse nada.

- Voy a llevar a la señorita Weasley al cuarto de su hermano. Harry, debemos invocar una reunión de la orden, encárgate. Madame Pomfrey, démosle a la chica algo para que duerma. Creo que Narcissa también lo va a necesitar. Los demás ayuden a Harry en lo referente a la reunión. Albus está en otra reunión importante y podrá unírsenos después.

Todos salieron de inmediato a realizar lo que James les había ordenado, mientras que Poppy y James ayudaban a las mujeres a descansar en el cuarto de Ron.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso de que Nimue habló a través de Luna, James?

- No sé con exactitud, Poppy. Cuando llegué ustedes parecían petrificados en el lugar. Escuché el ruego de la chica y entré armado y listo para atacar. Pero lo que vi fue a Luna suspendida en el aire hablando con la voz de la anciana. Le dijo muchas cosas para hacerla sentir mejor y otras que realmente no entendí.

- ¿Entonces sí era ella … Nimue? –él asintió, algo le preocupaba y la enfermera pudo verlo en su rostro –Sucedió algo más ¿no es así? –él volvió a asentir.

- Creo que sí, Poppy. Pero no estoy seguro de nada. Cuando Luna cayó recitó algo … un poema, unas palabras, algo de nueve lunas, un vientre preñado y un bebé. ¿Será posible que la chica Weasley esté embarazada? –A Poppy se le agrandaron los ojos al oír esas palabras del ex auror.

- No lo estaba cuando entró a Inglaterra, pero no creo que lo esté, Ginny no tiene novio en estos momentos y dudo que alguien se le haya acercado. Sus hermanos son extremadamente protectores, no la dejan ni a luz ni a sombra. Además ella se sabe defender bastante bien

- Lo sé –Rió James al recordar cada enfrentamiento que la chica sostuvo con su hijo en el pasado –Ella es de armas tomar. Voy a escribir en un pergamino todo lo que oí y se lo haré llegar, Poppy –Se levantó dispuesto a irse del lugar pero volteó a mirar pues la enfermera lo llamó muy bajo. Observó a la enfermera que cuidaba con mucha ternura a la chica

- ¿Podríamos mantener esto que me dijo entre los dos, James? –El hombre la miró interrogándola –Es mejor que la chica esté tranquila y con todo esto y sus hermanos … El asunto se puede poner bastante feo y salirse de proporciones.

- Le entiendo, Poppy. De acuerdo. Hablaremos de esto luego. Ahora tengo que irme.

- Gracias, James. Esta niña es alguien muy importante para mi, es como la nieta que nunca pude tener y no quiero que esté en problemas.

James asintió a la sanadora, antes de echarle una última mirada a la chica que ahora descansaba. Buscó la chimenea del apartamento para ir de nuevo a Hogwarts, pero la chimenea estaba bloqueada. Era probable que la reunión con los Búlgaros no hubiese terminado, ya Remus le contaría todo. Salió del apartamento para desaparecer del lugar. Al fin y al cabo en ese sitio sólo Harry podía entrar y salir a su antojo.

Después de estar en la entrada del colegio, se acordó de que no había visto el cuerpo de Nimue. Tantos años como jefe de aurores y no recordaba haber visto a tantos hombres quejándose de un cuerpo muerto. Voldemort debía haberlos dejado reconocibles pero lo suficientemente desfigurados para causar horror en hombres acostumbrados a ver la muerte de cerca.

Pobres chicas, presenciar el horror imputado sobre alguien amado era mucho peor e impactante. La chica Weasley estaba bastante mal por todo. Narcissa estaba tan afectada. Esas palabras de Luna … Y la mirada de su hijo, cuando lo vio abrazado a la chica Weasley … Demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, tanto por qué preocuparse, pero ahora debía dejar pasar al práctico jefe de aurores y olvidarse del padre que era. Ya tendría tiempo para encontrar una razón a toda esta locura.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas.<strong>

Hay dos fragmentos de poemas que no pude aguantarme las ganas de incluirlos aquí. Uno es un poema de Rubén Maldonado y el otro de Mario Benedetti. Espero eso no se considere plagio, porque si lo vemos desde otro ángulo, copia trozos de estos poemas es una forma de que los pensamientos de seres tan privilegiados con las palabras se puedan dar a conocer a otras personas, de no ser por historias como esta.

Traté de insinuar aquí, lo horrores de la guerra. Mi país lleva en un enfrentamiento interno desde antes de que yo naciera y he escuchado los actos tan terribles que todos los bandos involucrados hacen día a día. Pero más del hecho en sí, traté de escribir lo que siente la familia cuando se entera de lo sucedido. Y aunque en esta historia no es algo real y por ser un mundo mágico, me permití darle a Ginny una oportunidad para despedirse de una mujer que consideró casi como una madre.

Insisto estas guerras pasan porque olvidamos la historia y dejamos de vernos como una gran familia. Y aunque queremos día a día evadir las noticias malas, leyendo historias de fantasía. También podemos tomar consciencia de que hay algo más allá afuera.

Un último mensaje de solidaridad con los Argentinos. Siento mucho por la tragedia por la que están pasando. Espero todo salga lo mejor posible.


	27. C27 Una mirada al pasado I

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración**. Los puntos de vista son de William Lupin y Ginny Weasley._

_Son dos capítulos en uno. El texto en cursiva es para facilitar la lectura y que diferencien cuándo están hablando entre ellos y cuándo están recordando el pasado._

**C27. Una mirada al pasado (I)**

-& WL &-

Faltaban algunas semanas para presentar sus exámenes para el ingreso a la universidad. Se sentía extraño pidiéndole ayuda a Hermione, pero quién mejor que ella para ayudarlo a organizar su horario de estudios, lo había hecho durante los siete años de estudio con Ron y Harry, y dudaba enormemente una actuación distinta con él.

- Hola, busco a Hermione, ¿la has visto Ginny? –el joven rubio entró al apartamento sin temor a ninguna represalia, se veía atormentado por alguna situación, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Ginny.

- No William, ella ha salido a comprar algunos víveres ¿la quieres esperar? –al chico se le antojó que tal vez no sería tan mala idea esperar a su amiga.

- Si no demora en aparecer, la espero. ¿Hey Ginny estás bien?

- He estado mejor en otras ocasiones, pero podría decirse que sí William –lo miró y trató de dibujar una sonrisa –gracias por preguntar.

- Lamento lo de Nimue. Sé que te afectó y de verdad lo siento.

- Gracias, William. Eres muy amable. No te pareces en nada a tus compañeros de apartamento.

- Pero todos somos unas bellezas –ella lo miró frunciendo el cejo –Supongo que no te refieres a Ron ni al elitista del Draco, entonces sólo nos queda, Harry. No se por qué razón te quejas, suele tratar como reinas a las mujeres.

- Tal vez, lo sea, pero conmigo es un tarado.

- Supongo que lo sucedido en el lago y lo del tío Sirius es algo que no puede manejar todavía. Y si a eso le añadimos lo de Francia … pues.

- Pero tu me hablas y Sirius también era tu tío y tu fuiste el afectado con las plantas. ¿Entonces por qué se comporta como un idiota cuando está conmigo?

- No lo sé. Ginny, pero déjame decirte que él es una persona buena y ante todo leal. Es un excelente amigo, de verdad.

- William lo que ha sucedido entre Potter y mi persona, se sale de toda comprensión. Creo que ni yo misma lo entiendo.

- Ron nos gritó cuando retornó esa madrugada del lago, lo mal que Harry te trató. Ellos están enojados.

- No lo sabía –permaneció un rato callada y agregó –¿Sabes? No le guardo rencor a Potter por el golpe contra el lago. Ese día andaba enojada y no me porté muy bien que digamos, tenía demasiadas cosas encima –recordó a Nimue y se controló para no derramar nuevas lágrimas –Pero eso ya pasó, al fin y al cabo la vida continúa –William percibió la tristeza de la chica y se acercó. Con gran dulzura le dio un beso en la frente.

- Todo estará bien Ginny, sé que prácticamente somos desconocidos pero si necesitas un hombro para llorar no dudes en pedirme lo que quieras. Tal vez creas que soy muy joven, pero mi vida tampoco ha sido un mar de rosas. He tenido mi historia triste también.

- Y a ti qué te pasado tan grave William, excepto un envenenamiento con flores exóticas que salió bien o salir volando de entre las casas evitando el golpe de algún novio muggle ¡eh! –no podía evitar burlarse del chico, se veía una presa fácil para las bromas.

- No seas así Ginny, vengo a darte mi apoyo y te burlas de mi –hizo un puchero en su boca que a Ginny le pareció encantador.

- William tu historia te precede, tienes fama de buscarte problemas con los hombres muggle, por estar persiguiendo sus mujeres. Además algo de eso lo viví en carne propia.

- Está bien, una que otra vez –la risa de Ginny lo hizo reír –de acuerdo, varias veces.

- Cuéntame tu historia William, quiero oírla –se recostó en su hombro tomó la frazada que estaba en el sofá y arropándose con ella se acurrucó más a su lado.

- Acomódate porque la historia es algo larga –Con un hechizo convocador acercó una almohada y acomodó la cabeza de Ginny, la tapó con la frazada y se dispuso a contar su primer año en el Colegio Hogwarts.

_Era mi primer año en el colegio, mi padre era el mejor amigo de James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, en sus años de escuela habían formado un grupo que llamaban los merodeadores, habían sido un serio dolor de cabeza para el profesorado del colegio e incluso para el mismísimo Dumbledore que había tenido que intervenir en sus hazañas en más de una ocasión. _

_El papá de Neville es un par de años mayor que mi padre y no perteneció a la banda. El padre de Draco había muerto cuando él tenía cinco, años después el profesor Snape se había casado con su madre y vivían en la mansión Malfoy, bueno pero para esa época los Malfoy-Snape no eran nuestros amigos, ya llegaremos allá. La abuela de Neville y mi abuela eran las únicas mujeres en nuestras vidas. Fuimos criados prácticamente por hombres, eso dificultó mi capacidad de expresarme con los niños de mi edad, y agregando que ellos se burlaban por mis incipientes habilidades de metamorfomago, no la pasé muy bien en ese primer año. No soy completamente metamorfomago, lo he ido aprendiendo con el tiempo y me ha costado mucho esfuerzo._

- Me hubiera gustado tener esa habilidad cuando tenía 14 años, cambiar mi apariencia hubiese sido una técnica a la cual le hubiera sacado mucho provecho –pronunció Ginny

- No es cuestión de técnica Ginny, se nace con ella no se puede desarrollar. Se necesita de hechizos o pociones para cambiar la apariencia, si no se es metamorfomago, pero déjame continuar con mi relato que se pone más interesante, te lo prometo.

- Bien continúa joven relator de cabellos dorados.

- No me distraigas hermosa pelirroja, porque tus encantos pueden seducirme y llevarme al caos.

- Calma tus hormonas y enfócate en el relato. ¡Ah! Y olvídate de acercarte porque conmigo jamás sucederá.

- ¡Hey! no lastimes mi ego, no soy un mal partido para una chica.

- No tiene nada que ver si eres o no atractivo

- Cuando una chica me dice eso es porque siempre hay un hombre más –como la chica no respondía, él se aventuró a preguntarle –¿Tu corazón le pertenece a alguien, Ginny? ¿es por eso que estás así?

- Continúa con el relato "goldy" quiero escucharte y no, No hay nadie. Vamos continúa con lo tuyo.

Cómo decía, yo sentía que no encajaba con los chicos de mi edad, me había criado con Harry, Neville y Ron, éramos inseparables en los veranos, yo era el más chico y siempre tenían consideración conmigo, me cargaban de un lado para otro y me tenían en cuenta para sus pilatunas. Cuando estuve en el expreso de Hogwarts ese primero de septiembre las cosas fueron diferentes, habían chicas en el tren, yo no conocía ninguna y la verdad me parecieron un estorbo, porque apenas ellas dejaron ver sus caras mis amigos se olvidaron de mi y me dejaron tirado en uno de los vagones del tren. Estaba furioso con todos ellos, cuando llegó el momento de estar con el sombrero seleccionador me enviaron a Slytherin lo cual le cayó a mi padre como un baldado de agua fría y no me quiero acordar de la cara de Harry porque la expresión de decepción en su rostro fue realmente lo que más me dolió.

- No entiendo por qué todos le dan tanta importancia a lo que diga Potter

- Noto amargura en tus palabras, Ginny

- Continúa con tu relato William, prometí callarme y lo haré.

_Me pusieron en Slytherin, Draco hacía mi vida muy difícil, mi familia y mis amigos eran todos Gryffindor pero no me hablaban, los Slytherin tampoco me hablaban por mis antecedentes familiares, en fin mi enojo me había llevado a ser enlistado en las puertas del infierno. En ese entonces encontré un aliado inesperado, entre las cosas de la biblioteca del colegio estaba un pequeño libro encuadernado con un cuero negro, al abrirlo sus páginas estaban en blanco, parecía un libro usado pero no tenía nada escrito dentro de él, así que asumí que podría adueñarme de él y lo guardé por ahí sin darle importancia._

_Al pasar los días mi soledad y frustración aumentaban , así que decidí escribir sobre mi frustración en aquel diario vacío y viejo. Pero este no era un libro cualquiera, había magia dentro de él, alguien se comunicaba conmigo, de una forma tan gentil, que pronto me vi volcando cada uno de mis pensamientos, el hombre del libro era de un joven que también había sido hijo único y había estudiado en ese colegio unos 50 años atrás y había conocido a mi abuela, la abuela de Neville y los abuelos de Harry y a unos tíos de Ronald y tuyos, claro está; hasta había conocido a Hagrid, pero eso te lo contaré luego. _

_En fin, ese joven mediante algún encantamiento me permitió ver la escuela 50 años atrás, estaba Dumbledore, igualito a como lo ves hoy, tal vez con uno que otro cabello negro, pero básicamente el mismo. La profesora McGonagall estaba igual de severa que ahora, definitivamente era una mujer de respeto, hasta Tom le tenía, ah se me olvidaba el joven se llamaba Tom Marvolo Riddle, me contó que su familia tenía una larga tradición de sangre pura en la comunidad mágica y me mostró todos los logros que él había obtenido en la escuela con su propio esfuerzo, él tampoco había tenido una mamá, así que entendía perfectamente todo lo que me sucedía, poco a poco me demostró que mis amigos tenían envidia de mis capacidades de metamorfomago._

- Pero William …

- Déjame continuar Ginny, no quiero excusarme por mi estupidez.

_Me convenció de que mis poderes eran únicos y que ellos me envidiaban por eso no eran mis amigos, me convenció que si yo se lo permitía él me enseñaría a utilizarlos para sacarles provecho. Luego me contó que él tenía una forma de animago que quería mostrarme pero para eso tenía que ir hasta un lugar específico para poder mostrarme lo que había guardado ahí años atrás. _

_Me llevó hasta el baño de las mujeres en el segundo piso, ese baño nadie lo utilizaba pues un fantasma se lo pasaba llorando ahí y mojaba a todas las niñas que se atrevían a entrar en el lugar. Cuando la mujer fantasma me miro me dejó pasar, luego Tom me hizo repetir algunas palabras que no entendí y la más sorprendente entrada a algo parecido como a túneles que sirven para que el agua se mueve se abrió ante mi, la bruja-fantasma huyó del lugar apenas me escuchó hablar en el lenguaje extraño de Tom. Así que bajé hasta la cámara, el lugar era espectacular, se llegaba a través de una rampa que parecía más un tobogán de los sitios de entretenimiento muggle que la entrada a una cámara secreta en el castillo._

_Cuando abrí la cámara no vi nada extraordinario y creí que Tom estaba burlándose de mi, así que dejé de escribirle por unos días, pero mi depresión volvió con fuerza y de ahí en adelante empezaron mis problemas, empecé a sentir períodos del día o de la noche, donde yo no sabía qué había ocurrido, no recordaba nada. Mientras tanto en el colegio empezaron a salir extraños letreros escritos con sangre, que aterrorizaban a todos los estudiantes e incluso los profesores, algunos padres incluso retiraron a sus hijos del colegio. Y pasó lo inevitable, la gata de Filch el cuidador del colegio apareció petrificada en un corredor del colegio._

- ¿Cómo así petrificada? –preguntó Ginny

_Estaba como congelada, viva, pero no se podía mover, ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos. Era algo bastante raro, pronto se supo que era debido a un basilisco, esto es un ser mitológico descrito como una serpiente cargada de veneno letal que podía matar con la simple mirada y era considerado como el rey de las serpientes. En la mitología griega de los muggle existe este animal. No me mires así Ginny, estudié el asunto y bastante; igual que otras personas, pero de eso me enteré después. _

_Bueno, continúo con mi relato. No se podía evitar caer petrificado si se miraba al basilisco a los ojos y si te llegaba a morder era una sentencia de muerte segura. Después un chico que había entrado un año antes mío de apellido Creevey, ¡Ah! Cierto que él te ayudó a buscar apartamento, junto a Dean y Seamus, bien sabes que a él le encantaba tomar fotos, pues él también cayó bajo la influencia del basilisco y pocas semanas después fue Hermione la siguiente víctima._

- Hermione, mi amiga la de cabello de color chocolate y que siempre anda toda enmarañada?

- Si la misma que canta y baila

- No la he oído cantar ni bailar

- No te has perdido de nada bueno, créeme

- Si tu lo dices … pero no pierdas tiempo hablando de tonterías y continua con el relato

- Eres digna hermana de Fred y George, eres …

- Bla bla bla, cuenta y no hables de más –él la miró con cara de pocos amigos y continuó.

_Ahí fue cuando mi situación se agravó, tenía grandes lagunas mentales, llegaba a mi cuarto todo untado de sangre, los chicos estaban petrificados, ahí apareció Harry. Me había seguido durante varios días, él sospechaba que mi cambio de humor se debía a algo grande, y pronto se dio cuenta de que me perdía por horas y luego aparecían los letreros o las personas petrificadas; no estoy segura cómo se unió a Draco y junto a Ron, Neville y Hermione intentaron ayudarme. Obviamente fue Hermione la primera que supo de que era un basilisco y cómo se podía enfrentar a esa serpiente. _

_Cuando ella cayó petrificada, ellos se dieron la maña para seguirme y entraron a la cámara para tratar de rescatarme. La cámara era un lugar bastante viejo, muy bien resguardado pero algunos de los pisos superiores por donde reposaba la cámara habían sido objeto de remodelaciones con el pasar de los siglos y las bases de la cámara tenían cargas demasiado pesadas, cuando un hechizo mal efectuado por parte de Ron dio en unas paredes, una de las columnas de acceso a la cámara cedió y Harry quedó de un lado de la cámara y Draco, Neville y Ron de la otra. Éstos últimos se devolvieron por ayuda y Harry continuó en mi búsqueda. _

_Cuando llegó a lo que parecía ser el atrio central de la cámara me encontraba yo tirado en la mitad de la cámara, a mi lado se encontraba un joven mago que él desconocía, se presentó como Tom Riddle y distrajo lo suficientemente bien a Harry como para quitarle su varita, luego hizo aparecer el basilisco. Harry era hábil, huyó del basilisco como pudo, por cosas de la lealtad que él sentía por Dumbledore, Fawkes vino en su rescate y dañó los ojos del basilisco, de esa forma Harry podía mirar al animal sin morirse en el intento._

- ¿Cómo los otros habían resultado petrificados y no muertos William?

- Lo siento, me comí parte de la historia. Como Hermione nos contó después, quienes habían mirado la serpiente no la habían visto directamente en los ojos, la gata había visto el basilisco a través del agua que yo había dejado derramándose en los baños, Colin Creevey había visto el basilisco a través de su cámara fotográfica y Hermione andaba con un espejo mirando a su alrededor.

- Ingeniosa esa chica, definitivamente una bruja brillante.

- Estamos de acuerdo, además es una gran amiga.

- Si lo sé, continúa por favor.

_Ahora Harry podía ver al basilisco, pero ese animal tenía un gran oído porque como toda serpiente se guía más por las vibraciones que por la visión. Eso hizo difícil los movimientos para Harry pero igual pudo eludirla un buen rato. En cuanto pudo evadir el animal regresó al atrio donde me encontraba, yo estaba desmayado, me estaba muriendo, Tom se alimentaba de mi energía, mientras yo moría él empezaba a revivir. Harry le rogaba a Tom que le ayudase a revivirme, fue cuando Tom le contó a Harry quién era él "Yo Soy Lord Voldemort" conjuró en el aire con la varita de Harry. _

… **continuará.**


	28. C28 Una mirada al pasado II

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración**. Los puntos de vista son de William Lupin y Ginny Weasley._

_Continúa del capítulo anterior. El texto en cursiva es para facilitar la lectura y que diferencien cuándo están hablando entre ellos y cuándo están recordando el pasado._

**C28. Una mirada al pasado (II)**

_Harry me contó que luego las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, en un momento apareció el sombrero seleccionador el cual contenía una espada pero no era cualquier espada era la de Godric Griffindor, una espada hecha por los Goblins, es una espada mágica y Harry luchó con el basilisco hasta que lo pudo vencer. Antes el basilisco alcanzó a morder a Harry, le dejó un colmillo clavado en su antebrazo, Harry me contó como sentía su magia desaparecer lentamente, su lengua no coordinaba ya las palabras y Tom se hacía fuerte, Harry trató de escribir en el diario untando el colmillo del basilisco con su sangre, escribió en el diario un conjuro que le había escuchado a su padre y sintió algunas cosas extrañas que después te explicaré; pero ni ese conjuro hacía que yo despertara, y que Tom desapareciera, al contrario cada vez ese era más fuerte._

_Entonces Harry lo entendió, debía hacer desaparecer el diario, era la única opción, pero no tenía su varita a la mano, así que tomó el colmillo que tenía clavado en su brazo izquierdo, lo sacó y lo clavó innumerables veces en el diario. La tinta que era como el alma del diario empezó a salir a borbotones del libro, era como si le hubieran dado a una persona en la vena aorta en la garganta y la sangre saliera, era lo mismo Ginny. El diario estaba destruyéndose y cada hueco en el diario, era un hueco en el cuerpo de Tom Riddle y pronto desapareció, pero sabes la fuerza en que desapareció fue tan fuerte que la varita de Harry, la que Tom le quitó, también se consumió, simplemente desapareció. _

_Al pasar de unos minutos mientras yo empezaba a despertar, Harry empezaba a morir, él me contó que veía todo borroso y oscuro; entonces me acordé de que hay una animal capaz de curar ciertas heridas creadas por criaturas fantásticas como los basiliscos, y eran las aves fénix, como Fawkes, ese que acompaña a Dumbledore en su oficina, desee con todo mi corazón que el animal se apareciera para ayudar a mi amigo Harry y así fue, Fawkes dejó caer algunas lágrimas sobre Harry y la herida en su brazo sanó en poco tiempo, después me enteré lo que el ave le había hecho en los ojos al basilisco. _

_Harry continuaba débil, traté de buscar la salida durante un rato pero no la encontré, al cabo de algunas horas, Bellatrix Lestrange la tía de Draco y el señor Potter nos encontraron en la cámara secreta y nos rescataron del lugar. De ahí en adelante Draco y su familia pasaron a ser nuestros amigos, los merodeadores dejaron ingresar a sus antiguos enemigos a su círculo de amistades, como ya debes saber ahora somos una familia mágica en peligro y eso nos ha unido. A los petrificados les tomó un tiempo recuperarse, gracias a una poción que tomó algunos meses en prepararse, eso gracias a la señora Sprout, la profesora de herbología._

- ¿Qué pasó con lo del conjuro que Potter había puesto sobre el libro?

- Me estabas poniendo atención, eso me gusta chiquita.

- Me vuelves a decir chiquita y tu futura descendencia se quedarán sin envase donde residir, entendiste.

- Está bien Ginny, era sólo una forma de hablar, Vaya que tienes el genio Weasley.

- Respóndeme lo que te pregunté y deja de actuar como un niño de 11 ¿quieres?

Harry salió delicado de esa mordida, al cabo de unos días salió del ala de la enfermería, más o menos restaurado. Pero empezó a tener extrañas pesadillas, donde se lo pasaba hablando con las serpientes. Tu más que nadie con seis hermanos Griffindor sabes qué significa que uno de ellos sueñe con las serpientes, él se sentía confundido, hablaba con las serpientes en sueños, y peor aún fue cuando se dio cuenta que en la vida real también podía hablar con esos animales.

_Otra cosa rara sucedió cuando fue a comprar una nueva varita, el señor Ollivander le entregó una varita que era gemela a la que tuvo Voldemort cuando fue a su mismo local como 60 años o qué se yo cuándo fue. Además antes de eso hubo algo más raro, cuando Harry tenía 11 años, se enfrentó al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras; ese profesor se traía sus mañas y desde el primer momento que Harry lo conoció hizo enemistad con el profesor; era como ver la pólvora y el fósforo, uno detrás del otro provocándose. _

_Nunca se pudo probar pero los muchachos creían que este profesor Quirrell había intentado atacar a Harry en más de una ocasión, al final del cuento, este profesor siempre tenía amarrada en su cabeza un turbante, pues resultó que en la cabeza Quirrell tenía un engendro unido a él, nada más y nada menos que nuestro mentado Tom Riddle y Harry lo descubrió por accidente cuando trataba de hacerle una broma bastante pesada a Quirrell. Tom se desapareció y Quirrell directo a Askaban luego le dieron el beso los dementores. A Harry no lo expulsaron por lo que encontraron. Dumbledore estaba bastante enojado con Potter. Pero realmente Quirrell y Harry se odiaban. Lo que se comprobó después fue la muerte de una joven bruja de apellido Bones, ella no asistía a Hogwarts, recibía clases particulares en su casa y fue encontrada muerta junto a toda su familia un día después de la muerte de Quirrell, claro esto lo supe hace poco mientras charlaba con mis amigos en una de nuestras incursiones al mundo muggle._

_Bueno pero volviendo a mi historia, cuando todo lo de la cámara finalizó Dumbledore le contó al señor Potter que cuando Harry trató de escribir el conjuro en el diario, algo debió haber pasado y parte de las habilidades de Tom cuando escribió el diario, le fueron trasferidas a Harry al escribir el conjuro con su propia sangre. La verdad esas palabras suena a cuento chino; pero es el mundo mágico y aquí puede pasar cualquier cosa ¿no te parece? _

La chica lo observaba con detenimiento, ese joven que en algún momento le pareció ser desconsiderado y egoísta tenía una nueva visión muy diferente a la que ella se había formado apenas lo conoció.

- ¿Y cómo te sentiste tu William? –el chico nubló su mirada- debió haber sido algo difícil de sobrellevar

- En un principio me sentía como una mierda y perdóname la palabra, pero así era, había metido a muchas personas en serios problemas, pudieron haber muerto por mi culpa. Especialmente Harry, si él hubiese muerto, no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás.

- Pero está vivito y haciendo de las suyas por ahí, no puede sentirte culpable por lo que un mago oscuro te haya hecho hacer, valiéndose de engaños.

- Sí lo entendí con el tiempo, Harry me hizo entenderlo poco a poco, me pidió disculpas por haberme ignorado durante mi viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts y me prometió que nunca jamás iba a maltratar a gente inocente, de ahí en adelante, el odio entre las casas de Griffindor y Slytherin fue cambiando hasta que prácticamente desapareció, dejando entre todos una sensación de competencia sana, no sé si me entiendas, pero Harry realmente logró acercar nuestras diferencias y logró que el odio acérrimo que nos sentíamos se transformara en respeto por nuestras diferencias. Por eso es que Harry Potter es tan apreciado en nuestra comunidad Ginny, logró lo que muchos habían deseado, pero él con su tenacidad, dedicación y entusiasmo lo hizo.

- Lo aprecias mucho ¿verdad?

- Es un mago poderoso Ginny

- Lo vi en la batalla del callejón Diagon, pelea de forma impresionante.

- Yo no estuve en esa batalla, me encontraba junto a mi abuela visitando a unos parientes lejanos en Italia por esos días. Cuéntame lo que sucedió con Tom, me gustaría ver lo que viste, mis amigos cuentan la historia, pero cada vez que la cuentan le cambian algo, así que no estoy seguro de nada de lo que sucedió aquel día.

- Te contaré del enfrentamiento de tus amigos con Tom, como tu le llamas, supongo que es lo que quieres que te cuente –se miraron y se sonrieron –bien –mientras ella hablaba William empezó a acariciar con su mano el cabello de Ginny, le encantaba sentir el sedoso cabello de la chica entre sus manos y ella también se sentía bien dejándose consentir por el joven.

* * *

><p>-&amp;GW&amp;-<p>

Cuando salí de la enfermería atraída por los gritos y por la horrible risa de Tom, me sorprendí de lo que vi; muerte, sólo había muerte a mi alrededor, hacia abajo de la enfermería –en la heladería de Florean Fortescue –estaban unos niños siendo salvados por tu padre y otros aurores; la lucha era feroz William, tu padre es un gran mago y trató de ayudar a todos con fiereza y lo logró porque de todos los niños que estuvieron ahí al fin y al cabo se salvaron prácticamente todos, los que fueron mordidos sólo uno tiene el mismo problema que el señor Lupin y eso es bueno, porque de verdad esos hombres lobos, parecían locos sedientos de sangre. –observó al chico que la miraba con detenimiento –oye, qué bueno que no interrumpas el cuento, William, no tienes la capacidad de hacer preguntas entretenidas en la mitad de una charla, no tienes el alma Weasley, después de todo. –el joven sonrió pero no dijo nada –continúas callado, vaya temes mis represalias, eso está bien. –luego de las risas entre los dos Ginny continuó –yo conocía muy poco a Dumbledore, él se encontraba en la parte más alta del callejón peleando con muchísimos mortífagos, yo diría que cientos de ellos, y poco a poco vi cómo los derrotó, definitivamente es un gran mago.

Y ahora lo que querías oír, Había visto a los muchachos pelear con varios mortífagos. Tenían estrategias buenas, habían hecho una barricada con algunos de los mortífagos muertos, atraían a los incautos que desconocían esto, los atacaban detrás de la tienda de artículos de Quiditch, así se deshicieron de un buen número de ellos; todo eso pasaba mientras Bellatrix, Minerva y el señor Potter peleaban con Tom. Los chicos no permitían a ningún mortífago acercarse a los cuatro, si incluimos a Tom.

Entonces fue cuando vi a Potter –tu salvador –luchar frente a frente a los mortífagos, empezó a hacer sus movimientos de artes marciales, lo cual los dejaba bastante descolocados, saltaba de un lado al otro de la acera de la calle, los golpeaba con sus piernas, los hacía enredarse unos con otros, a uno le dio una patada voladora que lo hizo surcar varios metros lejos de donde se encontraban y casi chocó con Tom, en medio de todo fue hasta gracioso verlo –si hubiese estado en una película muggle, habría aplaudido de la emoción al ver el movimiento –pero Harry continuó dándole una paliza a los malos.

Al poco tiempo vi a Neville con una espada, decapitando a varios de los que se encontraban dando pelea, la verdad nuca pensé que Neville tuviese tanta habilidad con una espada, era bueno, ¡eh! Tenía estilo al acercarse a su víctima, era certero con sus movimientos y parecía sentir emoción al efectuar los movimientos junto con la espada.

Malfoy no lo hacía nada mal tampoco, peleaba con los mortífagos de buena forma, se deshizo de varios de ellos, conjuraba algunos hechizos que no creo que sean de magia aceptada por el ministerio, pero a quién le interesaba en ese instante, era una batalla a muerte. Mi hermano me sorprendió, siempre lo había recordado como un miedoso, el terror que le tenía a las arañas era algo del cual nos burlábamos cuando éramos pequeños, cada vez que quería molestarlo iba al cobertizo y me traía unas cuantas y se las dejaba puestas de tal forma que él las encontrara, así le hacía entender quién era más listo que él; por más que quería jamás intentaba llevarme por las malas.

- Eres malvada Ginevra Weasley

- Una chica sin poderes, tiene que buscarse sus formas de sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de varones, y yo conocía mis contrincantes, así que utilizaba lo que tenía para subsistir.

- Recuérdame jamás en mi vida, enfrentarme contigo.

- Aprendes rápido Lupin, ¡hey! no te detengas, sigue haciéndome eso que haces en mi cabello, que me encanta.

Bueno y antes de que me interrumpieran, … Ya, Ron tenía su estilo propio, no derrotó tantos magos como los otros 3, pero mejoraba, cada vez que hacía un movimiento era bastante certero, no perdía tanta energía como Potter, peleando con uno y con otro, Ron escogía su víctima, la estudiaba un poco y la atacaba, siempre dio en el blanco. Salvó a Potter y a Draco de varios hechizos que les hubieran provocado heridas serias.

Ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, Potter parecía divertirse golpeando a los mortífagos, era como su forma de vengarse de ellos, los golpeaba pero sus embates no eran letales, cuando ya estaba cansado, o aburrido –no estoy segura –le vi asestarle unos cuantos golpes serios, diría que mortales, porque los mortífagos no volvieron a pararse más.

Cuando Tom mandó al señor Potter, a la señora Lestrange y a Minerva lejos, fue cuando la batalla de los muchachos cambió. Habían unos pocos mortífagos dando vueltas por ahí, de esos se hicieron cargo Malfoy y Ron; Neville y Potter avanzaron hasta donde se encontraba Tom, éste les dijo algo a los muchachos que los enfureció, los dos chicos trataron de atacar a Tom. William yo había visto a Tom enfrentarse a tres magos muy poderosos y se divertía con ellos, se reía de los intentos de los tres por derrotarlo y cuando se aburrió de ellos, simplemente los voló lejos, algo similar a lo que hacía Harry con los mortífagos, pero obviamente Tom era mucho más poderoso, y ahora esos dos tontos lo iban a enfrentar.

Tuve mucho miedo que algo les pasara, justo en ese instante los niños del callejón empezaron a emitir los gritos más desgarradores que he escuchado en mi vida, supongo que fue cuando Greyback atacó al niño que murió; ahí fue cuando se conjuraron los escudos protectores y nadie más pudo volver a lastimar a ningún otro. _No le puedo decir a William quién había conjurado el escudo protector, Dumbledore le tenía advertido de no hablar del asunto_. No me di cuenta el momento exacto en que Potter le quitó la espada a Neville y lastimó a Tom, no supe si fue antes o después del escudo protector, no pude verle la cara a nadie, sólo observé por un instante unos ojos rojos oscuros posarse sobre mi y el terror me apresó. El grito de furia de Harry me sacó de mis pensamientos y supongo que en ese instante Tom se dio cuenta que podía perder algo más si se quedaba y desaparecieron del callejón, él y sus mortífagos, se esfumaron enfrente de todos, como si jamás hubiesen estado ahí, dejando muerte y tristeza en la cara de todos.

- ¿No te parece raro ese escudo protector, Ginny?

- ¿A qué te refieres, William? –Ginny contuvo la respiración, no quería contarle toda la verdad al chico por ningún motivo.

- Es como si alguien hubiera querido acabar la batalla, protegió hasta los malos. Yo siempre pensé que había sido Dumbledore quien lo había hecho, pero después lo he pensado con más detenimiento y no creo que haya sido él, porque honestamente dudo que hubiese protegido a Tom; sé que Dumbledore no lo odia, pero tampoco lo protegería, ¿me entiendes Ginny?

- Sí, te entiendo y creo que tienes razón –siguieron unos minutos en silencio –¿quién crees tu que puso ese escudo William?

- No sé, creo que Harry sabe, pero nunca quiso contar nada al respecto –Ginny se removió en el sofá algo temerosa –pero quien quiera que lo haya hecho, es alguien muy poderoso y más que eso tiene la magia de la que habla Dumbledore que a muchos nos falta, es generoso, no le importó quién fuera el que estuviera involucrado en la batalla, los salvó a todos, sin distingo de origen, color, tendencias, a todos. Es algo similar a como te he contado de Harry.

- Ahora sí me dejaste fuera de órbita William.

- Me refiero a que él hace ese tipo de cosas por la gente, salva elfos domésticos, dragones, niños inquietos, mujeres en peligro, más jóvenes en peligro, como este pecho, mientras huyen de novios celosos.

Entonces las carcajadas de los dos inundaron la sala, Ginny se imaginaba a William volando entre los tejados huyendo de la persecución de muggles de todas las edades que querían deshacerse de él y a Potter tratando de rescatarlo una y otra vez. Mientras reían sintieron ingresar al lugar a Ron y Hermione; seguidos muy de cerca por Draco y Harry. Los cuatro se habían quedado muy interesados en la intimidad que compartían Ginny y el rubio en el sofá. William besó la frente de Ginny mientras trató de pararse.

- Levántate preciosa, llegó Hermione –pero Ginny estaba cómoda en el regazo de William y no pensaba perder su recién ganado bienestar.

- ¡No! tienes que seguir consintiéndome hasta que me duerma, estos días no he podido pegar los ojos –cerró sus ojos y se acomodó más cerca de William, lo que provocó que el joven se detuviera a observar la cara de sus amigos. Hermione parecía contenta al ver a Ginny más repuesta, Draco parecía divertido por la situación, Ron enojado por verlo en esa posición con la que ahora llamaba hermanita. Pero Harry, esa cara le preocupó, pocas veces lo había visto con esa mirada tan fría en su rostro y supo que algo extraño sucedía con su amigo; no estaba seguro de la razón, pero si se descuidaba lo sabría de una forma dolorosa. Harry y Ron se sentaron enfrente de él, mientras Draco ayudaba a Hermione a llevar los víveres al mesón de la cocina alejada algunos pasos de la sala donde se encontraban.

- Ginny, ¿qué haces en las piernas de William? –Ron miraba la escena con bastante enojo.

- Descansando, ¿no lo ves Ronald?

- No puedes estar así, dando ese espectáculo enfrente de todo el mundo.

- Hasta hace poco el espectáculo estaba siendo disfrutado sólo por los dos, ustedes entraron y dañaron nuestra entretención –a Ginny le encantaba provocar el enojo de su hermano.

- O sea que estabas –Ron no terminó de hablar.

- Cuida lo que vas a decir Ronald Weasley, no vaya a ser que te salgan bastante caras tus palabras. Además William me está consintiendo y pienso quedarme aquí, así que desaparécete, nadie te ha llamado –Ginny en ningún momento abrió sus ojos mientras hablaba con Ron, ella sentía la mirada de Ron encima suyo y no le iba a dar el gusto de verla; así que disimuló su nerviosismo y se quedó en el regazo de William, era posible que pusiera al chico en problemas, pero iba a jugar con la suerte esta vez. Además sabía sentía otro par de ojos clavados en la situación y a ese también quería enojar.

- Vamos chicos, déjenla en paz, ustedes saben que ella está algo enferma y no quiero recordarles a ninguno el motivo que la llevó a estar en ese sofá, así que déjenla descansar –salvada por la campana Granger –además William está haciendo lo que otros deberían estar haciendo en este instante y si se descuidan … –Hermione no terminó la frase, sabía el efecto que eso tendría en Ron y sobretodo en Harry. Por su parte Ginny quería besar a Hermione, su intervención había caído del cielo y de seguro tendría a Ron y a Potter con la boca abierta, tenía demasiadas ganas de mirar pero se contuvo.

- Ron, Harry cierren la boca que las moscas van a hacer una casa dentro –Malfoy les gritó desde la cocina –Mejor vengan a ayudarme y dejen al rubio encargarse de la chica, todos sabemos del efecto hipnótico que ejerce sobre ellas.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! –gritaron a la vez Ron y Harry.

William conocía a sus amigos de toda la vida, sentía haberse metido en un problema por encontrarse en esa íntima posición con Ginny, pero se encontraba en un dilema mayor, la chica era una gran compañía, era hermosa, se dejaba consentir y se enfrentaba a cualquiera sin sentirse intimidada, pocas veces había visto esa cualidad en una mujer. De cualquier forma se sentía amenazado un poco por Ron, jamás lo había visto tan enojado por su hermanita, pero le preocupaba más la mirada de Harry.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Ginny y observó su cara tan angelical, entonces le importó cinco las amenazadoras miradas de sus amigos y siguió consintiéndola, de vez en cuando le besaba la frente a la chica mientras le acariciaba su cabello. Le tomó más o menos diez minutos a Ginny a encontrar el sueño que había sido esquivo en los últimos días. Una vez se durmió Hermione le preparó su cama y él la recostó en su habitación; la besó una vez más y salió del cuarto sin hacer ningún ruido. Cuando William volvió al cuarto se encontró nuevamente con las miradas de Ron y Harry, que ahora hablaban con Draco.

- ¡Hey! Ron qué te pasó en la cara, pareciera que una aplanadora te pasó por encima. –al verle la cara con bastantes cortadas y unos morados al parecer producto de una fuerte pelea, tal vez había sido el saco de entrenamiento de algún boxeador muggle de peso completo. Porque al mirarle las manos no le vio ninguna herida que demostrara que había respondido algún golpe, así que quien lo golpeó debía tener bastante habilidad para haberlo dejado así.

- Sí Ron, de una vez cuéntame qué te pasó en tu cara. Me dijiste que cuando vinieras aquí me contarías el motivo de tus heridas –Hermione se acercó a mirarle las heridas con mayor detenimiento.

- Nada que a ustedes les incumba –añadió con enojo Ron.

- Ronald Weasley ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Crees que como soy tu novia tengo que aguantarme cualquier desplante que desees hacerme.

La discusión duró unos cuantos minutos más, ellos siempre peleaban de esa forma, todos lo conocían, pero en todo el rato que estuvieron en el lugar, Ron jamás contó la razón de sus morados y cortes. De vez en cuando miró a Harry pero ni una palabra salió de su boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas.<strong>

William y Ginny son de la misma edad. Y quería que alguien diferente a Hermione o a Ron, le contara a Ginny de todo lo que hace de Harry alguien tan querido por todo el mundo. Aquí muestro que aunque saben que Ginny tiene ciertos poderes extraños, casi nadie ha notado lo poderosa que es la chica. Todo eso porque Dumbledore quiere mantenerla oculta del mundo, lamentablemente para todos, porque nuestro venerado profesor tiene en su sangre esa vena manipuladora y la mantiene a ella como un "arma de guerra".

Gracias por los reviews y por sus puntos de vista, les aseguro que sus ideas ayudan a mejorar la historia.


	29. C29 Con aroma a flores

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración**. Los puntos de vista son de Harry y James Potter_

**C29. Con aroma a flores**

-&HP&-

Harry no podía creer su suerte, al fin había establecido una relación estable con una chica que no le producía mayores inconvenientes en su vida. Tan solo el gasto de un poco de galeones y eso le aseguraba buenas sesiones de sexo. Cho era hermosa de eso no había duda alguna, su cuerpo era simplemente espectacular, era inteligente y tenía una conversación agradable. Si no fuera por sus llantos sin razón aparente, él hubiera jurado que era la mujer perfecta para él. No hacía preguntas innecesarias, estaba dispuesta y por lo general no se preocupaba si él salía en las noches, salidas que incluían ver a otras mujeres. El problema radicaba que en los últimos meses estaba imposible, no se le despegaba ni un minuto, lo buscaba en su trabajo, en cada reunión se aparecía sin ser invitada. Todo el tiempo buscándolo en el apartamento y esa actitud empezaba a molestarle.

Conocía el motivo del cambio de su novia y eso le irritaba más porque él y la pelirroja no tenían nada qué ver. Si lo miraba objetivamente, ellos dos realmente se odiaban. Cada vez que se veían rehuían el uno del otro, era porque no se soportaban y deseaban seguir sus vidas como antes, ignorándose entre sí. Aunque él soñara todo el tiempo con la pelirroja y últimamente esos sueños estuviesen cargados de un contenido no apto para menores y menos para Ron, estaba seguro que si compartieran un cuarto como en sus años de colegio, su amigo ya lo hubiese matado en más de una ocasión producto de que él hablaba dormido.

Cuando los pensamientos por la pelirroja se hicieron más y más frecuentes trató de refugiarse en su novia, pero además de ganarse una semana entera sin sexo por andar nombrando a otra en los momentos menos indicados, los pensamientos seguían volviendo una y otra vez a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Por esa razón había resuelto ofrecerse a misiones fuera de la ciudad e incluso del país, pero adoraba su cama y dormir por fuera le estaba pasando cuenta de cobro a su cuerpo, debía ponerle fin a esta situación de una vez por todas, en unos días sería su cumpleaños y tendría que volver a Inglaterra, por norma impuesta por Dumbledore en fechas especiales como esa, todos debían estar reunidos junto a sus familias y amigos y de esta él no se iba a salvar.

- Un millón de galeones por tus pensamientos, Harry. –Louis Stanford una vieja amiga de su padre, se sentaba junto a él, la mujer era de origen holandés y dominaba a la perfección el inglés y otros cuatro idiomas, pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix en Holanda y era excelente rastreadora como él.

- No tienes tanto dinero para que me puedas pagar, Louise.

- De todas formas sé de qué se trata tu inusitada desconcentración y tus constantes suspiros –el joven se rió ante los comentarios –es una chica, siempre lo es. Y por tu sonrisa intuyo que no es cualquier chica la que nos está quitando al mejor partido de toda Inglaterra. No me digas nada, déjame adivinar. Tienes una novia con quien crees que estás bien, pero ahora llegó la mujer que te mueve el piso tan sólo con el batir de sus pestañas.

- ¿Has hablado con mi padre?

- No –Louise rió entre dientes –pero lo que acabas de decir, me deja claro que voy por buen camino y he acertado a la mayoría de cosas que te he dicho. Sin embargo aún no veo, cuál es el problema.

- Te equivocas, sólo estoy con Cho, no hay nadie más.

-¡Ah! Entonces tus suspiros son por tu sanidad, porque tu novia te está acosando y porque se te van los ojos por tu vecina –Harry la miró con cara de asombro –Ja, lo sabía te gusta alguien más y tu novia está molesta.

- No me gusta nadie más.

- No claro que no, por eso es que no la nombras en sus sueños, ni sueles levantarte más temprano de lo normal, sólo para dejar de pensar en ella, ni te regalas en misiones lejanas, ni estás distraído. Mira Harry puedes querer tapar el sol con un dedo, eso no quiere decir que lo vayas a lograr. Y no me des una excusa tonta de que sólo es la hermosa chica de al lado, porque no nací ayer y ese cuento no te lo voy a creer. Te conozco desde antes de que nacieras.

- Lo que quiere decir que eres una mujer muy vieja, Louise.

- Ni con insultar mi edad vas a lograr que te deje de hablar hoy, Harry –el joven suspiró, Louise había sido la mejor amiga de su madre y era cierto que lo conocía desde antes de nacer. Ella, Nimphadora Tonks y su madre habían sido muy amigas y aún después de la muerte de su madre, ellos se mantuvieron en contacto.

- Ella es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, cuando la conocí era un desastre de persona, tenía tatuajes y estaba llena de aros por todo su cuerpo, su cabello estaba teñido de muchos colores, además era imposible de tratar, se lo pasaba gritando y engañando a Ron y en fin ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra, simplemente nos ignorábamos por el bien mutuo y ahora pienso que también por el de los demás, ella era una squib y vivía en Francia

- El mejor partido del mundo mágico está enamorado de una squib –Louise estaba sorprendida.

- No es una squib, eso creíamos todos y no estoy enamorado de ella.

- Primero la defiendes y después recalcas tus verdades …

-¿Quieres que te cuente? –la mujer asintió e hizo como si cerrara su boca con un cierre –en la batalla en que Sirius …. –no pudo seguir porque sabía que a Louise también le dolía recordar esos hechos –ella empezó a mostrar sus poderes, pero se le fue la mano y los dos tuvimos un enfrentamiento fuerte.

-¿Le hiciste daño?

- Los dos nos hicimos daño, tuve muchos inconvenientes con Ron por esa razón, porque aunque él parecía detestar a su hermana, no toleraba nada bien que yo hablara de ella y expresara mi forma de pensar al respecto, discutimos mucho y estuvimos cerca de acabar nuestra amistad. En fin esa es otra historia, el tiempo simplemente pasó. En enero del año ante pasado, estábamos aún en Hogwarts y los chicos y yo, decidimos ir a aprender a esquiar a una pequeña estación en Francia, en límites con España, para esa época del año no habían turistas y poca gente se acerca por esos sitios, así que pensamos sería un buen sitio para desaparecernos y pasar nuestras últimas vacaciones sin preocuparnos por absolutamente nada, como sabes los seis ya teníamos nuestras vidas planeadas y las asignaciones en la orden empezarían apenas nos graduáramos, sólo que gracias a Draco

- Lo recuerdo, el rubio prepotente, que resultó ser primo de Sirius.

- El mismo, él sugirió que para disfrutar más de las vacaciones tomáramos poción multijugos y así parecer unos adultos de treinta y tantos años.

- Eso no tiene nada de malo ¿O, sí?

- No, aún pienso que fue una idea excelente lo que no contábamos era con que Neville, encontraría la mujer de su vida, según él ¿Te acuerdas de Neville? –Louise asintió –La chica que encontró es una bruja algo loca pero excelente persona, lee las auras y se requiere de una gran dosis de paciencia para sostener una charla congruente con ella. En general es la persona indicada para él. Después apareció la amiga de Luna, se llamaba Molly. No te he de mentir, la chica era hermosa. Tenía un bello cabello rubio y era excelente conversadora. Bailaba muy bien y tenía un encanto especial que me atrajo de inmediato. Así que utilicé el encanto al mejor estilo Potter.

- Uff la chica debió estar en problemas, en ese justo instante.

- No, lo creas, no fue simple, me ignoró la mayor parte del tiempo. Al fin una tormenta nos confinó al hotel y alguien tuvo la idea de poner música. Poco a poco la chica se dejó llevar por el ritmo y al menos me permitió acercarme.

- Vaya, y eso fue lo que te gustó de la niña, que se resistía a tus encantos. –Harry sonrió

- Ella tenía un novio y estaba bien con él. Era el dueño del hotel. Y tienes razón, simplemente yo no le interesaba. Pero insistí, una y otra vez, hasta que al fin me dejó besarla.

- Debió ser bueno por la cara de idiota que tienes

-¡Hey! Gracias

- Cuando quieras

- Debería dejar de contarte, me insultas, me dices que mi encanto no funciona y te ríes.

- Déjate de tonterías y sígueme contando de la chica.

- William andaba haciendo de las suyas con una hermana del novio de Molly. Para completar el novio, alcanzó a ver cuando yo la besaba y … Nuestras vacaciones se dañaron. Tuvimos que irnos del lugar, junto a Luna y Molly. Lo que ocurrió después fue de locura.

- Pasaste un fin de semana de pasión con la chica y ella quedó embarazada y después perdió el bebé

- No, ¿de dónde sacas tanta tontería? Creí que eras una auror preparada para la batalla, no una lectora de novelas de la revista corazón de bruja.

- Eres injusto. Además en corazón de bruja no hay ese tipo de novelas –Harry la miró con enojo –esas toca comprarlas por aparte.

- A veces no sé cómo te soporto Louise –tomó aire de nuevo –No te vayas a reír, la ironía de la vida es si acaso me habré besado con ella, un par de veces.

- Y es quien te tiene así, en estos momentos …

- No vayas a decir nada, hasta cuando termine de contarte la historia. Como te venía diciendo, todo sucedió muy rápido, una extraña planta proveniente de Suramérica, atacó a William y le provocó una alergia que casi lo mata. Así nos tuvimos que ir volando para Inglaterra y no la volví a ver. Pero no termina ahí, resulta que las chicas también eran brujas y Molly resultó ser la causante del crecimiento inusitado de las plantas y de la enfermedad de William. Luego nos enteramos que Dumbledore en persona la estaba entrenando, que Nimue la tomaba como su pupila personal y ellas vivían en América.

- Dumbledore y Nimue entrenan a tu enamorada.

- Sí, bueno creo que sólo Nimue. Le ha dedicado todo su tiempo en este último año.

- Entonces sí es tu enamorada, además está llena de tatuajes y de piercing.

- Todo eso lo perdió, la vez que peleamos en el callejón Diagon. Algo le pasó y su piel borró los tatuajes y cerró las heridas de los aros. Y no quiero repetírtelo Louise, pero ella no es mi enamorada, no debes poner palabras en mi boca, ya tengo suficiente con Cho y sus insinuaciones.

- Hay otra cosa que no entiendo, si es hermana de Ron, ¿Cómo es rubia?

- Tenía el cabello teñido … en Francia, era rubia pero realmente es pelirroja como Ron, tiene realmente un cabello rojo fuego, mucho más bonito que el de Ron –Louise no aguantó más y empezó a reír, parecía estar presa de un ataque de risa, tanto que terminó sosteniéndose el estómago por el dolor que la risa le ocasionaba. De otra parte Harry trató de enojarse con su amiga, pero al verla tan divertida no hizo nada más. Cuando al fin ella se hubo calmado un poco trató de preguntarle, fingiendo estar enojado –¿Se puede saber de qué te reías?

- La maldición roja … -Louise seguía tirada en el piso riéndose –También te tocó a ti

- Estás balbuceando Louise –pero la mujer seguía riendo

- Ya lo suponía, se llamaba Molly. Era hermana de Ron. Te tiene suspirando como loco. Tenía que ser una bella pelirroja la dueña de tus pesares, querido.

- El frío te está afectando, Louise. Mejor ve a dormir para ver si dejas de burlarte de mi.

- De seguro tu padre o Remus, incluso Sirius te hablaron de eso, estoy segura, debieron haberte contado de la maldición de los Potter y cómo durante varios siglos todos los hombres pelinegros de la familia terminan locamente enamorados de una mujer de cabellos rojos. Incluso hubo a uno que prefería la presencia masculina y terminó enrolándose con un apuesto Irlandés de cabello rojo. Es un hecho comprobado, chico.

- No estoy enamorado porque no la conozco, Louise. Tan sólo la he besado un par de veces. No sé nada de ella, tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios, es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, todo el mundo la cuida como si fuera una tacita de té a punto de partirse. Es … es bella como una condenada y me tiene loco de sólo pensar que está saliendo con alguien más y yo estoy con una novia que no molestaba y ahora que Ginny está se lo pasa encima mío atosigándome y yo me ofrezco a estar fuera de Londres cada vez que puedo. Extraño mi propia cama y quiero volver a oler su aroma a flores y mandar todo al infierno y proponerle que esté conmigo –Harry había expresado a la carrera todo lo que tenía adentro atragantándolo.

- Bueno, siendo así. Que pases buena noche querido. Besos a tu padre, mañana parto temprano.

- Un momento y todo esto ¿Mientras te agarraba el sueño? –Harry se levantó enojado mirando a la vieja amiga de su familia con incredulidad –¿Me viste cara de payaso de entretenimiento?

-¡Claro que no! esto como lo llamas … Se trató de ayudarte aclarar tus pensamientos y que dijeras en voz alta lo que te está atormentando. Ahora sabes lo que te sucede y puedes hacer algo por ti mismo, así que te dejo solo para que tomes decisiones. Hasta pronto, Harry, espero que no te andes regalando para misiones en el extranjero y enfrentes tus propios demonios

Harry pateó la piedra que estaba al lado, Louise estaba loca pero era buena en lo que quiera que fuese que hizo con él … ya ni sabía hablar … Ella tenía razón, debía aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Lo mejor sería descansar esa noche. El tiempo ya traería respuestas.

-& JP &-

James observaba a su hijo dar vueltas en el esplendoroso cielo de esos días de verano. Conocía a su hijo y estaba seguro de que algo le molestaba en demasía, tanto que prefería irse a volar solo a quedarse con su novia oriental a quien él estaba seguro hacía varios días que no veía. Mientras su hijo dejaba su escoba en el cobertizo de deportes construido por los dos cuando Harry tenía siete años, sirvió la limonada que los elfos domésticos habían preparado para el día tan caluroso.

- Estás mejorando tu velocidad en el vuelo. Deberías pensar en esa oferta para participar en el equipo de Quidditch de Australia –James le acercó el vaso de limonada a su hijo, quien se la bebió sin respirar.

- No creo que a Dumbledore y a la orden les agrade que uno de sus mejores integrantes los deje en estos momentos –dijo Harry con vanidad.

- A veces me gustaría que dejaras todo esto y volaras lejos e hicieras una nueva vida, crearas una familia y me llenaras de hermosos nietos con los ojos de tu madre.

- Tendrías que venir conmigo, jamás te dejaría aquí con ese loco de Dumbledore jugando a guardián de profecías y de la continuidad del mundo mágico.

- Reirá mucho cuando le cuente su nuevo apodo.

- Creo que el tiempo de esta contienda entre los dos, ha empezado a dar frutos. He logrado conseguir un buen número de puntos a mi favor. Ya sobrepasé los cincuenta puntos.

-¿Y por cuántos puntos te aventaja, esta vez?

- Sólo por dos mil –Su padre rió, su hijo era incorregible desde muy pequeño cuando Dumbledore no le quiso creer que Quirrell era un mortífago. Tenían una pequeña competencia entre los dos, para ver quién tenía la razón, siempre. Había disfrutado horas enteras al oír a su hijo contarle cada una de las veces le que había logrado ganar una al mejor mago de los últimos tiempos.

- Estoy seguro que algún día disminuirás suficiente la ventaja para que le digas en su cara lo bien que se siente ganarle.

- Lo intenté, hace algunos meses, cuando gané puntos por lo de la espada envenenada.

- Recuerdo esa vez –fue en la misma época cuando te contó de la profecía. El chico sirvió otro vaso de limonada y le asintió a su padre –Sin embargo eso no es lo que te está molestando hoy.

- Es Ron. Discutimos fuerte hace unas semanas –James lo miró asombrado –Lo golpee fuerte y lo dejé tirado en el apartamento –James estaba sorprendido, los dos chicos habían sido amigos desde que Harry cumplió siete años y los chicos Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Harry y él empezaron a construir la cancha donde estaban tomándose una limonada. Desde ese momento él y Ron se habían vuelto inseparables, los mejores amigos. Aunque discutían por muchas cosas, jamás habían llegado a los golpes –Luego me fui del país y no he podido hablar con él desde entonces. Y en la reunión de mañana me lo tengo que encontrar y no sé qué decirle.

- Debiste haber tenido una razón de peso para golpearlo. ¿Acaso te propasaste con Hermione? –Harry rió con fuerza.

- Te recuerdo que cuando le dije que me bañara lo que quería era deshacerme de esas locas asistentes de enfermeras que me tenían harto.

- A Ron no le agradó para nada esa situación.

- Sí, pero eso no es. Todo ha sido muy confuso ¿Cómo explicarte algo que ni yo mismo entiendo?

- Tal vez pueda adivinar o simplemente puedes decirme lo que te pasa en este momento por tu cabeza –Harry miró a su padre afligido por sus pensamientos –Bien hagámoslo de esta forma yo te haré algunas preguntas y me dirás cuando tengo o no razón.

- Golpeaste a Ron porque estabas enojado con él –Harry no lo miró, lo que hizo a James continuar –Tal vez te llamó la atención por algún acto tuyo que ya me aclaraste que no tiene que ver con Hermione –el chico siguió callado –pero tiene que ver con alguna chica que conocen los dos –Harry dejó de respirar por un segundo –y esa chica es a quien Ron protege de tu influencia.

- No entiendo por qué me él dice todas esas cosas –Harry saltó como un resorte –Nos conocemos de siempre, sabe que jamás … Por Merlín ¡Es su hermana! Yo no podría hacerle nada. Ni siquiera me quiero acercar a ella. Tengo novia. El único que parece no saberlo es él y –Harry se paseaba alrededor de la mesa veraniega –Esa maldita manía de hermano protector que ve problemas donde no los hay. Yo no quiero estar cerca de ella. Yo …

- No sabes por qué razón te atrae tanto la chica, cuando todo te indica que deberías correr en dirección contraria de donde ella se encuentra –Harry cayó sentado pesadamente en la silla.

- Tenía tanta rabia mientras lo golpeaba. Quería sacarme de una vez toda la frustración que sentía por –Se tapó la cara con sus manos –Cuando estuvimos en el lago, algo sucedió conmigo. La vi junto a Draco. Y cuando ella blandió su varita, yo simplemente atraje a Draco a la orilla y a ella la lancé al lago.

- Harry …

- Lo sé, lo sé, estuvo horrible. Jamás había golpeado a una mujer antes. Bueno excepto a aquella ladrona que trató de robar a William –trató de esbozar una sonrisa sin lograrlo.

- Por eso golpeaste a Ron, porque él te hizo un reclamo por lastimarle.

- No. Ron cree que voy tras ella. Por alguna estúpida razón cree que me gusta y que la voy a utilizar, que no tengo escrúpulos cuando se trata de mujeres.

- Claro que eso no es cierto …

- No, lo peor es que sí es cierto. Desde hace un tiempo pienso en ella demasiado. Parece una obsesión –James tomó un poco más de limonada, conociendo de primera mano lo que le sucedía a su hijo –Cada maldita palabra que me dijo es verdadera. Me importa un rábano que ella sea hermana de Ron y que él quiera protegerla. Tampoco me importa que sea caprichosa, egoísta y altanera –todo lo decía a la carrera –Me obsesiona su forma de mirar, aquella manera en que asume los asuntos, sin importarle a quién pueda perjudicar en el acto. Y ese hermoso cabello rojo fuego. Esa chica se me ha metido debajo de mi piel y no sé cómo carajo voy a sacármela de la mente. Louise me dice que es culpa de la maldición de los Potter por las pelirrojas.

- Eso dijo Louise –James terminó riéndose del comentario de su vieja amiga de colegio –quizás tenga razón en parte.

- Pero ¿por qué ella? De tantas mujeres que hay en el mundo, justamente tuvo que ser ella. He conocido muchas hermosas pelirrojas. Y a cada una de las que quise las tuve para mi. Algunas eran quizás más bellas que Weasley. Y yo me tengo que obsesionar con la única que no quiero que sea para mi.

- Es difícil mandar en el corazón, hijo.

- Vamos papá. Suenas como a Dumbledore y su cuento de que el amor y el corazón reinan el mundo si los sabemos escuchar –James tragó entero pues esas mismas palabras las escuchó él alguna vez, hacía ya muchos años –Y por si no te has dado cuenta, yo no estoy enamorado de ella, ni mucho menos. Estoy obsesionado que es muy diferente.

-¿Qué lo hace diferente?

- Ella es … Ella es … Yo me siento … ¡Maldición!

- Cuando la vez, sientes que cada instante que ha pasado desde la última vez que la viste, ya no importa, porque al menos por unos minutos, la puedes observar. Así ella te haya gritado en más de una ocasión que te alejes de ella y en esos momentos cuando te ignora, sientes unos deseos inmensos de decirle cualquier burrada, sólo para hacerla rabiar y ver cómo las facciones de su cara cambian por el enojo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dijo Harry mientras seguía asombrado por las palabras de su padre.

- Era lo que sentía por tu madre cuando ella me daba calabazas

Harry trataba de articular una frase completa. Recordaba las historias de amor que él y los amigos de su padre le habían contado. Alguna vez escuchó a Sirius y a Remus burlarse de su padre porque su madre lo había ignorado cuando eran aún eran niños en el colegio, pero jamás se había imaginado que su papá hubiese pasado por las mismas que él.

- Sentí atracción por tu madre desde la primera vez que la vi. Pero era muy joven y no sabía cómo tratar a una chica, así que me ingeniaba cada cosa para molestarla, creyendo que así ella me pondría atención. Lo que logré fue que me odiara intensamente durante seis años. Eso sí, jamás desistí. Siempre albergué la idea que ella alguna vez recapacitaría y se daría cuenta de que éramos el uno para el otro. Y ya vez. Lo logré. En séptimo año, ella no pudo seguir negando sus sentimientos y lo demás ya lo sabes.

- ¿Se supone que ahora debo esperar a que ella no me odie? –James Potter rió con fuerza.

- No lo sé, hijo. Además está tu novia.

- Cho está conmigo porque quiere encajar aquí. No porque realmente me quiera.

- Es muy linda –dijo James, Harry puso cara de idiota mientras la imaginaba –No me refiero a la hermana de Ron –Harry se rió al ser pillado tan fácilmente por su padre.

- Hablas de Cho … Sí es muy bonita. Y era la novia ideal … Hasta que apareció Ginny. No era celosa, siempre dispuesta a adaptarse a mi horario. Nunca le escuché un reclamo por nada. Aunque me desapareciera y luego se enterara en dónde y con quién anda metido.

- Y apareció la hermana de Ron … la hija de Arthur –Harry asintió.

- Ahora parece que tuviera un hechizo puesto en mis boxers, porque cada vez que me muevo ella quiere estar ahí.

- Tal vez siente algo por tus boxers.

- Si acaso de lo que estos tratan de contener –ambos rieron –mañana es mi cumpleaños. Cho ha preparado una reunión. Te quería invitar.

- Parece que no conoces bien a tu novia. La invitación me llegó hace dos semanas –Harry suspiró ruidosamente, esa reunión prometía estar tan llena de gente que desde ya se estaba arrepintiendo de asistir - ¿Qué vas a hacer con Ron?

- Espero que mañana aparezca por la dichosa fiesta y ahí trataré de disculparme. Cuento con que Hermione nos ayude a solucionar las cosas. ¿Algún consejo?

- Ron te quiere mucho y cualquier disculpa honesta que tengas para darle, él la recibirá.

- Me refería …

- Sólo te estaba probando –rieron a la vez –Por la forma en que se han desarrollado los acontecimientos, dudo que ella desee prestarte atención.

- Eso me tortura cada vez más.

- Además está tu novia.

- Ella … Ginny también tiene a alguien.

- ¡Vaya! Eso no lo sabía. Eso hace más difícil la situación –Harry suspiró ruidosamente –¿Estás seguro que ella te corresponde?

- Nop

- Creo que no te importa

- Nop

- Bueno, reconozco los genes Potter en esa sentencia.

- No hay nada que perder con intentarlo.

- No creo que le guste el asunto de tu novia.

- A mi no me gusta el asunto de su novio.

- En lo poco que la conozco no te hará la vida fácil.

- Ya me peleé con Ron y ni siquiera le he dicho nada, ¿Crees que algo pueda ser fácil cuando se trata de mi?

James rió aún con ganas. Mientras se terminaban la limonada, lo golpeó la nostalgia mientras recordaba a su Lily. Él no había tenido que enfrentarse a unos hermanos celosos. Aunque si estuvo ese estúpido e inútil novio que Lily tuvo sólo para molestarlo. Rió al recordar cada broma que los merodeadores le jugaron a ese mequetrefe durante todos los días que pretendió ser el novio de su Lily. Quizás debió haberle dicho eso a su hijo, bueno más tarde lo haría, por ahora se conformaba con verlo ir a bañarse y a esperar la reunión de la orden para esa noche. Esperaba que al menos su hijo arreglara sus problemas con Ron. Y aunque podía equivocarse, sabía que para Ginny, su hijo no le era del todo indiferente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-& HP &-

Harry se encontraba en su apartamento, su novia tenía todo listo. No pasó mucho tiempo en la fiesta para que el cumpleañero se enojara con su novia por la forma celosa de actuar. No lo dejaba acercarse a nadie y si alguna solitaria mujer tenía la valentía de acercársele era acribillada con frases hirientes por parte de su Cho. Salió a tomar un poco de aire, porque si seguía ahí, de seguro la oriental saldría volando por el balcón y él terminaría en Askaban.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar disfrutando de la fiesta allá adentro

- No hay mucho que hacer allá, todos quieren un pedazo del festejado y **ese** no quiere compartir hoy nada, con nadie.

- Todos se mueren por tenerte a su lado. Te has desaparecido por semanas y te quieren allá afuera, escúchalos te aclaman.

- Estoy mejor aquí.

- Pues escóndete detrás de la silla, porque escucho los zapatos de tu noviecita, viniendo por ti.

- ¿Y si me escondes? Me portaré bien –la miró y se sonrió -No diré malas palabras.

- Bien, sólo porque me miraste con cara de cachorrito perdido y no soporto verte humillado –él rió –Ven acércate, hazte detrás de mí y cuida tus manos.

- No creas que iba a tocarte, Weasley.

- Lo decía porque algo te puede picar, tonto –La chica volteó a mirarlo directo a los ojos con una sonrisa en ellos. Luego una pared hecha por una serie de plantas se creó justo detrás de ella, Harry iba a decir algo, pero ella tapó su boca.

- ¿Harry estás ahí? –se escuchó un zapateó con enojo pegando en el piso –por qué siempre tengo que buscarlo por todas partes. Será que en alguna ocasión va a dejar que festejen con él. Pronto vendrá su padre y … –el resto de las palabras se perdieron cuando Cho retornó al apartamento y dejó la terraza.

- Vaya, Ginny, es muy interesante –Harry se aproximó a la pared de hojas y cuando la iba a tocar, ella lo detuvo.

- Yo no la tocaría si fueras tu –él la miró y retiró su mano, lo cual hizo que ella riera con ganas –Eres fácil de engañar, Potter. Tu reacción no tiene precio. Es gracioso ver a la gente reaccionar ante lo inesperado –la sonrisa se borró del rostro de él. Alargó su mano, la miró al rostro y tocó la pared de plantas que los separaba de la terraza.

- No conozco mucho de plantas, pero parece una palmera … entretejida, como si se hubiesen unido muchas plantas en una –dejó de tocar la planta y se recostó en la pared, para luego dejarse resbalar por la misma hasta quedar sentado con el piso –ven siéntate, pienso quedarme un rato aquí y creo que te cansarás si te quedas de pie.

- Promete no espiarme mientras me siento, con esta falda puede vérseme todo al sentarme –él sólo sonrió. Ella iba vestida con una falda por debajo de la rodilla y dudaba enormemente que pudiera verse algo cuando se sentase, tal vez si utilizara su imaginación –y no trates de hacerte una película cuando me siente –él rió con ganas.

- Entonces no soy el único incómodo en este lugar –alzó su cerveza de mantequilla y tomó un poco, luego le brindó a ella.

- Me divorcié del licor hace algún tiempo, la última vez que tomé, terminé besándome con un desconocido y perdí a mi novio de ese entonces, así que desde ese día decidí dejar la bebida.

- Sabia decisión de tu parte

- Deberías hacer lo mismo, es muy efectivo y no te metes en líos.

- Prefiero mil veces tener un lío de ese estilo a quedarme sin la diversión de conocer a una linda chica.

- Ves esa es la diferencia entre los dos, tu sólo piensas en divertirte y yo me cansé de hacerlo.

- No creo que te hayas cansado de divertirte, es sólo que lo haces con la persona inadecuada –ella le dio un codazo por las costillas -¡auch!

- Eso fue rudo, incluso para ti, Potter –él le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Es impresionante lo que haces con las plantas, Weasley. Te estuve observando el día de la sesión de la orden. Hiciste muchas cosas sin varita. Es para admirar, pocos magos y brujas pueden enfocar su magia sin utilizar una varita.

- ¿Lo has hecho?

- ¿Qué? –él se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella también rió al darse cuenta del motivo esa sonrisa encantadora.

- No me refiero a lo que piensas, Potter. Pregunto si has hecho magia sin varita, alguna vez.

- Esa pregunta sigue siendo muy ambigua, Weasley. Varias mujeres podrían decirte mil cosas llamadas magia, ¡auch! –Harry se sobó las costillas –No es justo, estoy respondiéndote con la verdad.

- No es por honestidad. Es por evitar responder una pregunta legítimamente planteada. Además tu empezaste a preguntar cosas.

- Te estabas poniendo pesada y tenía que cambiar de tema ¡auch! ¿Y ahora por qué me golpeas?

- Por nada, sólo por el placer de oírte quejar.

- Tienes un buen codo izquierdo, y agrego que eres insufrible.

- Sin rencores, Potter. Pero también siento odio por ti.

- En cambio yo no puedo sacarte de mi mente, Weasley.

- Cuidado que la pared es tupida, pero no es aprueba de sonido, te pueden oír.

- Me importa que lo escuches, tu. El resto del mundo puede pasar y seguir –ella lo miró incrédula y bajó la cabeza para hablar.

- Ni siquiera podemos hablar el uno con el otro, sin molestarnos … si somos honestos, simplemente no nos la llevamos bien y ahora sales con que piensas en mi –lo miró y agregó con picardía –pero si yo te odio.

- Yo también, Weasley –ambos rieron.

- Tal vez por eso estamos aquí, porque nos odiamos lo suficiente para mantenernos a distancia.

- Pero en días como hoy … –Harry no podía decir cómo se sentía, porque no lo sabía con seguridad –nuestras vidas no son algo tan normal y … tu eres … y yo … –el chico la miraba con detenimiento pero no lograba articular una frase con coherencia, ella se sentía enganchada a su mirada, observaba sus labios tratar de articular palabras.

- Potter –tomó aire para darse valor –deja de hablar y bésame.

Los besos fueron tímidos al principio pero poco a poco ganaron movimiento y calor, luego ya eran sólo los labios que deseaban el contacto; sus manos inquietas buscaban en el otro algo de piel para sentir y explorar. Y la pared que antes parecía hecha de hojas entrelazadas, dio paso a delicadas florecitas que cubrían la terraza con su belleza y con un delicioso aroma, mezcla perfecta entre rosas y Jazmines.

- Gin –las manos de Harry recorrían la espalda de la chica y ella respondía aferrándose al cuerpo de él. Al fondo la música era fuerte, canciones que traían recuerdos, el frío de la madrugada quedaba atrás, porque el calor que sus cuerpos irradiaban era suficiente.

- Harry –él seguía besándola, buscaba bajo su capa, deseaba sentir la piel de la chica. La sensación de las manos de Harry sobre su piel hizo que ella lanzara su cabeza atrás dejando su cuello libre. Él aprovechó el movimiento para deshacerse en besos por su blanca y delicada piel, tenía algunas pecas que ahora adoraba besar, la sentía estremecerse por el contacto de sus húmedos labios –Detente.

- No quiero, Gin. He soñado besarte así, hace demasiado tiempo y no pienso detenerme.

- Este no es el sitio ...

- Gin, no lo digas, ambos queremos esto.

Ellos realmente se odiaban, pensó Ginny. Eso quería creer. Debían detenerse, era por su bien. Por el bien de los dos. Entonces sin poderla retener, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, seguida de otras más, pero estaban llenas de tanta tristeza y desconcierto que las pequeñas flores perdieron su color y su aroma.

Ese olor hizo un clic en la cabeza de Harry, obligándolo a detenerse. Él empezaba a entender la conexión de la chica con las plantas. Antes olía exquisito porque ella se sentía bien, pero ahora el delicioso aroma ya no existía y sólo un repulsivo olor a flor descompuesta estaba presente. No la miró; Si lo hacía trataría de convencerla de seguir besándose y ella necesitaba otra cosa. Entonces la abrazó, la tomó en sus brazos y dejó que la calidez del encuentro fuera disminuyendo en ambos. Finalmente la besó en la frente y se levantó, dándole la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

- Entiendo lo del aroma de las flores … es porque te sientes mal –ella asintió sin hablar. A él no se le daba muy bien hablar de los sentimientos y menos los suyos; pero ella empezaba a ser importante para pasarse ese detalle por alto –Entonces asumo que debemos resolver algunas cosas antes de … –ella asintió sin mirarlo, permaneció momentos en silencio, sopesando sus palabras –¿eres feliz con él?

- Tanto como tu con Chang, Potter.

- Entonces hay una esperanza para los dos, Weasley –sonrió con tristeza al oír las palabras salir de su boca.

- Sólo si demuestras ser merecedor de esa oportunidad –él la abrazó de nuevo y le besó la parte alta de su cabeza. Ella se sobresaltó al sentir su mano cerca de su costado, aún tenía el vendaje por una herida recibida el día anterior. Al sentir el estremecimiento de la chica, Harry detuvo su avance y palpó el vendaje, no había rastros de magia.

- ¡Estás herida! –ella asintió –y fue sin magia –asintió otra vez –¿Y vas a contarme o deberé usar algún método de persuasión para hacerte hablar?

- Me voy por la segunda –él la miró apurándola para que hablara –Me lastimé en el parque, bueno me lastimaron, pero hubieras visto a quien lo hizo, ese terminó peor.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? –al verla reír, temió por la seguridad del tipo.

- Un árbol me ayudó y abrazó a mi atacante, el único inconveniente es que como estaba enojada, el cedro lo abrazó tan fuerte que lo escondió por dentro y si mal no estoy sólo hasta hoy debió haber podido salir del abrazo –ella lo miró con cara de inocente, a lo que él sólo pudo reír.

- Entonces el árbol sólo hizo lo que le pediste –ella sólo sonrió –nunca he visto a un árbol abrazar a nadie.

- Pues todo depende del tipo de árbol, este era un hermoso cedro. Tengo afinidad con algunos seres más que con otros y este en particular me recuerda a alguien y por eso puedo comunicarme mejor –Harry la observó con cuidado, sintió una punzada en su estómago al pensar que tal vez ella amaba a alguien más y no era Corner –Bueno este cedro igual que a mi amigo tiene unas raíces fuertes y un gran corazón, por eso me ayudó. Yo sentí el peligro y el cedro sintió mi temor, entonces el árbol empezó a moverse pero el hombre alcanzó a clavar el cuchillo antes de que sus ramas lo abrazaran –Harry se enderezó de inmediato.

- ¡Te alcanzó a enterrar el cuchillo … en tu hígado! –sin pensarlo dos veces, le alzó la camisa y retiró el vendaje para revisarla –¿quién te hizo la curación?.

- Un muggle. Luego Poppy. Alguien me llevó hasta el hospital muggle. Después le avisaron a Dumbledore –Harry observó la herida y la miró pidiéndole explicación –y no me preguntes quién porque no sé. Draco apareció junto a William y me trajeron acá. Poppy me dejó una poción –sin poderlo evitar Harry pasó su mano con delicadeza por la herida

- Pudiste haber muerto –Ginny miró su regazo pero no dijo nada ante la afirmación, era algo que ella simplemente no quería pensar –¿te quedará alguna cicatriz?

- Tenía pensado competir contigo, para ver quién obtiene más cicatrices de ahora en adelante –él dejó de acariciarle la herida para mirarla con consternación –pero Poppy aguó la partida porque aseguró que no se verá nada.

- No quiero tener esa competencia contigo, eres demasiado bella para que andes cargando cicatrices.

- Señor Potter, estás halagándome y eso no se le permite a quien se odia –al ver la cara del chico se molestó porque actuaba igual que Ron, tratando de cuidarla de todo –Te aseguro soy tan aguerrida como tu y un muggle no ha sido, ni será un problema.

- Quisiera jamás verte en peligro, Gin. Prométeme que te vas a cuidar.

- Siempre lo hago. Eso no lo busqué –se miraron por algún rato, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

- Hace un rato, esas flores olían igual que tu –apuntó a la pared que los separaba de la terraza. Trató de encontrar alguna flor, pero ya no estaban, la miró buscando una explicación.

- Las plantas y yo, tenemos una conexión. En ocasiones ellas trasmiten mis emociones, cuando no puedo mantener mis sentimientos bajo control. Ahora hacen lo que quiero, o al menos eso creía –Tocó la pared de plantas y el tejido de palmeras fue deshaciéndose hasta que nada quedó –Llevaba más de un año controlando mis sentimientos para que cuando les ordenara hacer algo, ellas lo hiciesen sin mostrar mis emociones –se abrazó a si misma tratando de sentir un calor que necesitaba en ese momento –Pero apareces tu y todo pierde la forma –Miró sus pies como tomando valor para decir el resto –No hay control de mis emociones contigo y de verdad necesito tenerlo. Harry, necesito poder dominar cada cosa que hago porque has visto lo que pasa cuando todo se sale de mis manos. Lastimo a la gente y eso no puede ser –Lo miró encandilada por el verde esmeralda que la observaba con atención. Y una vez más no pudo contenerse y le besó los labios con delicadeza como si esos labios fuesen a partirse por el contacto –Necesito manejar mis emociones, conocerlas y saber hasta dónde puedo dejarlas ir y tu … tu, me llevas a un lado desconocido. Y justo ahora, necesito algo seguro y aburrido –ella trató de sonreír y lo abrazó para darse valor. Ahora temblaba y no era de frío. Él quería hacerla sentir segura y para lograrlo sabía que sólo había una salida: dejarla ir. Al menos por el momento.

- Veo que todo esto nos lleva a que debes refugiarte en tu aburrido novio, preciosa –la abrazó aún más fuerte y la besó en los labios con ternura. Esa chica despertaba tantas emociones en él, que entendía toda esa locura de los sentimientos y la manifestación con las flores. Igual de confundido se sentía él al estar a su lado –Tal vez la vida nos sonría … Después –le susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

- Harry Potter ¿qué rayos haces y con esa …? Me doy la espalda un segundo, sólo un segundo y te andas besando con esa chiquilla insípida –Harry no miraba a Cho, tan sólo sonreía mirando a Ginny, rodo sus ojos y se volteó.

- Ginny sólo me daba mi regalo de cumpleaños, Cho. No deberías poner esa cara de tragedia. No ha pasado nada –Harry tomó a Cho de las manos y la movió un poco para darle espacio a Ginny para salir del balcón. Cho se dejó llevar pero miraba a Ginny con ganas de triturarla viva. La joven se alejó un poco pero no pudo evitar molestar a la oriental antes de irse.

- ¡Hey! Chang, te daré un consejo gratis. Cuida a tu novio muy bien, porque besa como los ángeles y cualquiera puede querer besar el cielo en sus labios –Ginny le guiñó un ojo a Harry, para luego salir riéndose a carcajadas del lugar. Mientras que la oriental quedaba vociferando cuanta cosa se le ocurría.

**Notas.**

A petición de muchos de quienes siguen la historia, ahí está un pequeño acercamiento entre Harry y Ginny. Al menos después de una escena de horror por la guerra, hay algo más suave. Como darse cuenta del amor. Espero comentarios referentes a las escenas románticas, porque me considero nula en esto.

Ginny no quiere maltratar a Harry porque sabe que no está preparada para estar con él. Se está dando una oportunidad de crecer. Si muchas lo hiciéramos, tal vez no nos daríamos contra el mundo, cuando por nuestra inmadurez perdemos a gente importante. Soy de las que piensa que lo que ha de ser para uno lo será y esperar a veces es la mejor opción, así casi nunca la tomemos.

No pude evitar poner una conversación de James y Harry (y a petición de algunas). Creo que así le hablaría él a su hijo. Espero haya quedado claro a lo que me refería en cuanto a Cho y Harry. ¡Vamos! Eso que Harry le hace a Cho, no es tampoco digno de elogio. Y de otro lado es lo que ella recibe por ser como es … ambos se utilizan, para medio sobrevivir.


	30. C30 Juntos pero no revueltos

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración**. Los puntos de vista son de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger_

**C30. Juntos pero no revueltos**

-&HP&-

Dumbledore se paseaba por su oficina con calma, iba de un lado a otro, tenía varias cosas en mente y casi todas tenían un nombre en común, Harry Potter. Las cosas empezaban a circular en torno a su nombre, le había prometido buscar una salida plausible para la profecía que lo envolvía desde niño, pero aún no encontraba nada concreto, justo en ese instante el joven entró a su oficina.

- Sirius alguna vez me dijo que dejaría de sentirme nervioso antes de entrar a esta oficina, pero se equivocó.

- Estoy seguro que esta vez vas a encontrar diversión con lo que voy a pedirte, joven Potter –Harry se sentó esperando que por una vez las cosas no fueran difíciles –Iré al grano. Tienes a tu lado a tres hombres, un joven y tres mujeres. Cada uno tiene una habilidad que lo caracteriza, ahora vas a entrenarlos y a organizarlos para que no se repita lo de la semana anterior con la señorita Weasley –Harry se quedó observándolo sin decir nada.

- ¿Y dónde está la diversión en todo esto?.

- Creí que tenías visión al tener a siete personas jóvenes bajo tu mando, joven Potter.

- ¿Ha dicho tres mujeres quiénes son?

- Las señoritas Granger, Lovegood y Weasley –Harry solo sonrió, su novia estaba por fuera del entrenamiento, Dumbledore tenía un extraño concepto de la diversión, porque él no se divertiría cuando tuviera que contarle –y no sobra decirte que nadie puede saber que en tu apartamento tienes un nuevo cuarto de entrenamiento que será conocido sólo por quienes lo van a utilizar.

- Y la diversión está en …

Una vez estén debidamente entrenados van a empezar a buscar algo en lo que tu y yo estamos muy interesados, pero los necesito a todos bien entrenados, debes conocerlos bien, estudiarlos a cada uno y sacar el máximo provecho sus capacidades

- Por eso están las chicas aquí, quiere que me gaste el alma con ellas.

- No, Harry. Malinterpretas mis intenciones. Ellas nos van a servir para obtener nuestros objetivos. De Hermione no tengo que hablarte, porque sabes de sobra las capacidades. Pero Luna y Ginny son especiales. Eso sí, el mundo mágico debe creer que la señorita Lovegood es una bruja de bajo perfil y que la señorita Weasley sigue siendo squib. Ya lo hablé con las dos y están de acuerdo en que nadie sepa las habilidades que tienen. Incluso dentro de la misma orden, muchas personas desconocen las aptitudes de una como intermediaria ante mundos desconocidos y las de la otra para manejar los elementales de la tierra. Las dos jovencitas aun no conocen de lo que son capaces, Harry, deberás utilizar tu mejor cara para ganarte la confianza. Las tres mujeres han aprendido a confiar unas en las otras, han pasado por mucho y especialmente la señorita Weasley tiene mucho por aprender y si estamos de suerte, por enseñar. Jamás la subestimes porque estoy seguro del papel preponderante de ella en esta guerra, no por nada mucha gente ha dado su vida por salvarla

- … –Harry se removió incómodo al pensar que la muerte de su madre se relacionaba con Ginny.

- Confío en que puedes hacer avances con ellas, especialmente con la señorita Weasley y sus aptitudes con la varita.

- Aunque ella haga magia sin varita –añadió Harry.

- Me encanta que te hayas dado cuenta de esto, Harry. Y tienes razón, eso es algo que pocos magos y brujas han hecho en el viejo mundo como llaman los muggles. Aunque en América también es raro, se conocen varios casos. Y eso me lleva al otro punto de esta reunión. Ella deberá ayudarles a encontrar esa magia sin varita.

- Aunque cueste decirlo. No la veo dispuesta a ayudar.

- Sigues subestimando a la señorita Weasley, Harry.

- No, no lo hago, profesor. Ella se cuida de que no le hagamos daño, como si alguien estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo con esa familia que la tiene blindada para que no le afecte la realidad –Harry todavía sentía la conversación que había sostenido con Ron y los gemelos el día de su cumpleaños y se acarició la mandíbula al recordar el golpe que su amigo le había propinado.

- Harry. Esa chica vive asustada la mayor parte del tiempo porque ha aprendido a desconfiar, incluso de ella misma. Esa es la causa de su rebeldía y también de que sus hermanos quieran protegerla todo el tiempo. Pero tu como su instructor deberás romper esa barrera que ella ha puesto ante el mundo y hacerla sentir cómoda no solo con la magia, sino con ella misma.

- Yo estoy entrenado para la guerra –Harry estaba de pie de un salto, le enojaba que el profesor Dumbledore lo pusiera de niñera. Ginny era hermosa y daría todo para que lo volteara a mirar, pero a veces se sentía enojado por la forma en que lo rechazaba cada vez que él quería acercársele –Estoy formado para organizar tropas de asalto, para recaudar información de todo tipo de fuentes, no para lidiar con una chiquilla que no supo afrontar los problemas que le dio la vida. Yo no soy un psicólogo muggle al que le pueda andar poniendo una misión como esa. Me está pidiendo demasiado, profesor.

- Estás presumiendo demasiado, Harry. Tu también la necesitas y no solo a ella, a Luna, Hermione y los demás muchachos. Lo que vas a hacer es entrenar un grupo de asalto efectivo y contundente. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tener el mejor grupo de ataque. Y lo veas o no, esa chica es una de los puntos diferenciadores en la guerra. La magia que ella hace es distinta y si se enfoca de la forma adecuada harás la diferencia –Al sentir el silencio del muchacho, con una frase dio por finalizada la reunión.

- Señor acerca del asunto del ataque de la semana pasada para Ginny …

- Harry tengo asuntos importantes por atender.

- Quería saber si sabe algo de quién le hizo la herida a Ginny –Albus lo miró con inquietud –entonces déjeme preguntarle primero si sabe lo que ella le hizo a su atacante –el anciano negó con la cabeza –un cedro lo encerró por dentro y lo mantuvo ahí durante –Dumbledore se recostó sobre el escritorio –durante tres días. Fui a revisar al parque y me encontré con el tipo, desmayado del susto. Lo ayudé a salir. Lo llevé a un hospital muggle por el estado tan mal en que lo encontré, debieron haberlo internado por loco, porque dudo que alguien le crea la historia. No tuve tiempo de borrarle la memoria.

- Veo que he tomado la decisión acertada al poner a la señorita Weasley bajo tu tutela, eres el primero a quien le confía lo sucedido –tomó respiración –debes ser extremadamente cuidadoso con ella, Harry. Tiene el temperamento más complicado que existe, pero a la vez es la mujer más dulce del planeta, un movimiento en falso y …

- Terminaré enterrado bajo una palmera quien bailará durante tres días sobre mi tumba en vida. Lo sé, aún recuerdo lo del callejón Diagon, y eso si no agrego lo de William y lo de Draco –Dumbledore rió con ganas.

- No recordaba esa parte de la historia … entonces sostengo mi tesis, te vas a divertir en esta nueva asignación, joven Potter –¡_Rayos! Un punto adicional para Dumbledore_, pensó Harry.

- De eso estoy seguro.

La vida volvía a unirlo a la pelirroja. Si sabía manejar bien sus cartas, tal vez las cosas podrían salir mejor de lo que esperaba y el punto que acaba de cederle a Dumbledore, más adelante sería para él. Dumbledore lo hacía a propósito. Esa mirada ya la conocía de antes. Cada vez que él se gastaba una broma o una de sus andadas y el profesor lo pillaba. Terminaba haciendo siempre lo que él quería.

Aunque esta vez sentía una emoción extraña porque iba a estar con la chica. Desde la fiesta de cumpleaños, llevaba repasando en su mente cada palabra y gesto de ella. No podía creer su suerte. Esa chica sentía algo por él, pero debía dejarla ir con otro por su propia seguridad. Si alguien le hubiese dicho un tiempo atrás que él iba a ceder ante semejante locura, se hubiera reído en la cara de quien fuera. No habría dudado ni un segundo en botar a Cho por la pelirroja, incluso hasta hubiera aceptado que ella siguiera con Corner.

- Te estás volviendo estúpido, Harry –rió al escucharse hablar en voz alta

Y ahí estaba, saliendo de Hogwarts. Pensando en la mejor forma de entrenar a un grupo de jóvenes para luchar en una guerra. Agradeciendo que le quitaran su tiempo libre para evitar pasarla con su novia oriental. Buscando estrategias para enseñarle a dos brujas desadaptadas del mundo mágico. Y sobre todo suspirando porque una pelirroja no le diese calabazas cuando la viera la próxima vez.

* * *

><p>Un grupo de magos llevaba tiempo empeñados en crear una réplica de la sala de los menesteres en su apartamento del centro de Londres. Los resultados eran fantásticos, aunque tuviera fallas de distintas clases. Por ahora lo que tenían era más que suficiente. Todos estaban reunidos. Suspiró al ver que sólo faltaba ella. La escuchó reírse con alegría, mientras se despedía del mequetrefe de Corner. Estaban ahí afuera, riéndose y besándose. Él quería tomar el puesto de ese imbécil, quería decirle a Ginny que él también podría ser alguien seguro y aburrido … pero a quién engañaba un Potter, jamás sería alguien aburrido ni aunque se lo propusiera. Ginny Weasley ingresó y se sentó junto a los demás, bueno al fin la tenía, enfrente. Tomo aire y decidió enfocar sus prioridades en su nueva misión.<p>

- Como el profesor Dumbledore les informó y con el pesar de algunos –miró significativamente a Ginny, quien desvió la mirada –De ahora en adelante nos reuniremos los ocho para formar un grupo de apoyo para la orden del fénix. La estrategia creada por Dumbledore es simple. Nosotros estamos estudiando. Así como nuestros padres y familiares hacen parte de la orden, también lo hacemos nosotros. Tenemos contactos con diversos magos, brujas e incluso con criaturas mágicas que pueden ser beneficiosos para la misión.

-¿Misión? –Inquirió Ginny con desdén –Somos estudiantes, incluso yo soy aprendiz de bruja ¿Cómo voy a estar en una misión?

- Si me dejas continuar –enfatizó cada palabra para no tener que responder de forma grosera.

La chica movió la mano como dándole permiso para continuar. Él la miró sorprendido. Casi todos los que estaban en esa reunión conocían su método de trabajo, excepto Ginny y Luna, con quienes no había trabajado antes. Ya tendría tiempo de enseñarle a la pelirroja algo de respeto.

- Como decía. Nuestro objetivo es formar un grupo de avance y estrategia –por nada del mundo les iba a soltar que realmente se meterían en problemas más adelante –Cada uno de nosotros cuenta con habilidades específicas y de las cuales nos vamos a servir. Todos aquí nos conocemos bastante exceptuando a Luna y a Ginny. Y voy a hacer una pequeña descripción de las habilidades de las chicas.

- Espero que no sea tan aburrida como la introducción –Ginny le dijo bajito a Luna quien se encontraba despistada mirando al cielo.

- Luna tiene grandes capacidades de negociación con criaturas diferentes a los humanos. Ha demostrado ser una mediadora muy capaz y eficiente. Es buena en encantamientos y en transfiguración. Tiene un carácter bastante despreocupado –Harry revisó un pergamino con unas notas –miremos a ver si se me queda algo …

- Se te olvido decir que es divertida, alegre, soñadora y hermosa –Neville estaba detrás de la chica observándola.

- Eres un ser hermoso, Nev –Luna se había levantado de su lugar y besaba ahora apasionadamente a su novio.

- Recuerda matarme cuando yo haga una demostración de esas en público –dijo Ginny a William quien se encontraba a su derecha. Ambos se miraron y no demoraron mucho tiempo en reírse del comentario de la chica.

- De la graciosa e impertinente Weasley –Harry la miró con enojo al encontrarla riéndose –podríamos decir muchas cosas –Sin darse cuenta todos habían reaccionado diferente ante las palabras del joven. Luna y Neville ya estaban en sus lugares. Draco, William y Hermione lo miraban a la expectativa. Mientras que Ron y Ginny se habían cruzado de brazos –Le encanta contradecir a sus maestros. Pasa por encima de cada reglamento que exista. Tiene un temperamento indomable.

- Parece que te estuvieras describiendo, Potter –Ron lo miraba con enojo. A la lunática amiga de Ginny la había descrito con miles de cosas lindas, en cambio a su hermana …

- Parece que lo inoportuno es una característica Weasley el día de hoy –los constantes enfrentamientos entre los dos, estaban cada día peor y la indisposición entre los dos seguía viva.

- No te permito que hables mal de mi familia.

- Basta, Ron. Harry sólo quiso decir …

- Sé perfectamente lo que quiso decir, Hermione. No tienes por qué explicarme todo como si fuese un bebé.

- Aunque a veces lo necesite –añadió William

- Mira, William –Ronald se había levantado y sostenía una varita en su mano hacia el rubio que estaba al lado de su hermana.

- Silencio todos –En ese instante cayó un silencio sepulcral sobre la sala, gracias al hechizo impuesto por Harry –todos sin excepción somos mayores de edad y estamos aquí por voluntad propia. A nadie, repito a nadie se le obligó a estar aquí. En estas reuniones les recuerdo que quien los dirige soy yo. Y les guste o no, me deben el mínimo de respeto. De esta forma dejo claro que cuando deseen hablar o dirigirse a los demás deben solicitar permiso para hablar –levantó el hechizo y continuó –Y antes de que Weasley diga alguna palabra –la chica cerró la boca de inmediato –Sí es un régimen estricto porque no hay tiempo para juegos, estamos en guerra y necesitamos prepararnos. Y tus habilidades en el manejo de los elementales es muy importante para todos. Así que si fui rudo o insensible presento mis disculpas y prefiero proseguir con mi charla. Ahora sí ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Qué son los elementales? ¿Cuándo son las reuniones? ¿Sólo nosotros entrenaremos? ¿Habrá comida en los entrenamientos? Muchas preguntas empezaron a surgir una vez Harry dejó de hablar. Algunas eran tan locas como lo eran sus amigos. Eso se lo esperaba. Sin embargo no esperaba que Ginny siguiera sentada de forma silenciosa y sin decir palabra. Esa chica sería difícil de incorporar al grupo. Él lo sabía desde un principio. Todos se lo habían advertido antes de empezar la reunión y él la conocía lo suficiente como para prepararse a sus berrinches y gritos por atención, pero verla callada lo desubicó. Y él que creía conocer con facilidad el carácter de las personas, una vez más se encontraba con que no entendía a la pelirroja.

- Bien hay muchas preguntas relacionadas con las habilidades de cada uno. Esas serán respondidas cuando esa persona nos haga una demostración de lo que pueden llegar a hacer. Nos vamos a reunir a las siete de la noche todos los días, pero antes harán una pequeña demostración de sus capacidades. Tal vez ustedes dos –señalaba a Luna y a Ginny –puedan preguntarle a Hermione la clase de demostración que deben hacer. Con eso pueden ensayar estos dos días mientras me ausento del país. Y para Ron. No, no hay comida. Si quieres alimentarte puedes traerla. Las reuniones serán en este cuarto que apenas empezamos a acondicionar, esperamos que sea un cuarto parecido al de los menesteres en Howgarts. La persona que sea impuntual deberá cumplir con una penitencia que todos impongamos. Creo que eso es todo por hoy.

* * *

><p>-&amp;HG&amp;-<p>

Hermione estaba en su ambiente. Las clases y aprender cosas mágicas definitivamente eran lo suyo. Su entusiasmo contrastaba con el mutismo de Ginny. Quien se encontraba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué te pasa, amiga?

- No tengo ni p ... –calló al ver la expresión de disgusto en Hermione –ni puerca idea de qué voy a demostrar yo. Todos ustedes saben levitar, transformar, desaparecer. A ellos los vi luchando y peleando con armas y a patadas al mejor estilo kung fu. Y yo no tengo nada para mostrar.

- Estabas distraída porque Harry nombró tus habilidades para con los elementales.

- Dejé de prestarle atención apenas me nombró –Hermione rodó sus ojos y Luna miró al cielo buscando algo –Además eso no tiene nada de extraordinario.

- Amiga. Te escucho y no doy crédito a tus palabras. Te aseguro que muy pocas personas pueden hacer lo que tu haces.

- En América todos lo hacían, hablaban con los elementales y ayudaban a sanar y …

- ¿Crees que alguno de ellos podía crear lo que tu hiciste para Gardian? –la chica la miró interrogante –pues yo responderé por ti. No. Ni siquiera Nimue hubiese podido hacer lo que tu hiciste con el agua, las rocas, las plantas.

- Ella ha salvado a muchísima gente con su don para manejar el agua. Yo ni siquiera puedo llegarle a los talones.

- Nimue era una mujer mayor, Ginny –Luna le explicaba con cariño –Recuerdo que alguna vez dijo que a tu edad, ella no era capaz de hablar con el elemental

- Pero este le obedecía así ella no fuera consciente de sus movimientos.

- Amiga, Sé que no te podré convencer porque eres tan testaruda como tu hermano –Las tres rieron del comentario –Hagamos esto, prepara un sitio donde estén los elementales presentes y les muestres a los demás. Cómo te comunicas con ellos. Con eso es suficiente.

- Pero Draco y Potter van a burlarse de mi.

- Lo dice la chica que solicitó su independencia paterna a la edad de catorce años. Quien tiene ingresos propios desde antes de cumplir trece y quien con su propio dinero tiene un apartamento en París.

- No sabía que tuvieras dónde vivir en París, Ginny –Luna las miró incrédula

- Jamás preguntaste

- Nos hubiésemos quitado muchos problemas de encima las primeras semanas en París si me hubieras contado. Y yo que me gasté todos mis ahorros pagando el hotel de la primera semana.

- La pasamos increíble en ese lugar. La comida era exquisita. Y el masajista del spa estaba para …

- Lo que hayan hecho ustedes dos ese día que se perdieron de mi vista no lo quiero saber, Ginny. Ya te dije que algunas cosas es mejor que nadie más las sepa.

- Pero no hicimos nada, Luna. Sólo paseamos por París. Él creía que yo no conocía nada y me llevó a un tour por la ciudad. Todo los gastos corrieron por su cuenta –la chica rió de la cara de Hermione –No te preocupes. Mis asuntos personales no los voy a detallar si no quieres.

- No es eso y lo sabes, Ginny. Es que Ron me pregunta y a veces no sé qué decirle y qué no. Entonces prefiero no saber nada de tus romances.

- Perdóname pero eres una tonta, Herms. Respóndele que no eres tu quien debe contarle mis cosas. Dile, que tenga la valentía Griffindor para preguntármela.

- No creo que lo haga. Al menos no después de lo de la última vez

- ¿Qué sucedió con Ron y Ginny?

- Lo dejé estampado en la pared …

- Durante dos días. Nadie fue capaz de despegarlo de ahí. Tuvo que venir alguien de San Mungo porque parecía un chicle pegado al cabello, cada vez que lo movían salían hilos y más hilos que lo retenían con fuerza.

- Yo le advertí que me dejara en paz y él seguía con la cantaleta.

- Entiéndelo, Ginny. Él sólo quiere acercarse un poco.

- Pues debe aprender que cuando le digo que se largue, es en serio.

- Todo el tiempo le dices que se largue –Hermione le había alzado un poco la voz –Entiendo esto que te pasa y todo, pero por primera vez necesitas ceder y dejar tu orgullo Weasley y decirle al tarado de tu hermano que lo perdonas.

- Y te enojas si yo lo llamo tarado en cambio tu …

- Soy su novia. Aguantármelo me da ciertos derechos –las tres rieron con ganas.

- Está bien, trataré de ser más gentil con mi hermano.

- Eso está bien, para empezar. Tarde o temprano deberás ceder y dejarlo entrar.

- Primero cambio las chapas de la puerta.

- Ja ja ja, muy graciosa. Pero sabes que tengo razón.

- Amas demasiado a tu familia, para que sigas haciéndole la vida difícil a Ron. Tu aura es un rosa traslúcido cuando estás junto a ellos.

- Sí lo sé. Poco a poco he logrado acercarme a cada uno de mis hermanitos –se acercó a la planta que tomaba el sol de la tarde, la acarició y de inmediato una orquídea blanca con pintas amarillas renació radiante –A veces es difícil confiar.

- Has confiado en cada uno de tus amantes –mientras reía Hermione se dejó caer en un sillón.

- ¿Todavía crees que ella ha tenido tantos amantes como dice, Herms? –la castaña miró a Luna incrédula –Ginny es una soñadora y le hace creer a los demás que su vida amorosa es muy excitante y que cambia de novios como de ropa de estación.

- Jamás hemos hablado mucho de nuestras vidas privadas. Siempre hemos tenido temas más importantes a tratar –Hermione se acomodó mejor en su silla. La verdad es que excepto la vez que Ginny le contó de Michael Corner, no habían hablado mucho del tema.

- No quiero saber cuántas veces Hermione ha robado la inocencia de mi pobre hermano –añadió Ginny divertida.

- Ni yo quiero saber cuántos hombres han pasado por …

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Hermione.

- Por tus labios, ya me dejaste claro que sólo con Alain el Francés ricachón.

- Creo que es mejor cambiar de tema –cortó Ginny.

- Si no lo superas de una vez por todas, Ginny. Jamás podrás tener relaciones sanas en tu vida –concretó Hermione.

- Herms, no te imaginas lo difícil que es confiar. Y no es por lo del tarado de Alain. Muchos creen que soy sólo una estúpida chica con poderes que no puede controlar y con un egoísmo tan grande que no la deja ver más allá de sus necesidades físicas. Pero desde niña vi que los demás se apartaban de mi, ahora entiendo que no era porque yo hiciera algo en particular, sólo sucedió. Y ahora tengo amigos, tengo familia y parece que ellos quieren estar conmigo y cambiar algo de lo que sucedió en el pasado.

- Ellos te quieren, Ginny.

- Claro que lo sé, Hermione. Pero no es tan simple. Aún tengo que lidiar con mis temores. No quiero sonar prepotente, ni nada. Pero vivir aquí en Londres es difícil. A cada lugar a donde voy, siempre hay algún idiota diciéndome cosas o enviándome regalos o simplemente queriéndose propasar conmigo y cansa. Me hace ver a los hombres como unos idiotas que desean sexo, sin importar con quién, peores que un animal, tratando de no ofender a los pobres animalitos.

- Ayer tuve dos propuestas de matrimonio –Luna soltó de pronto. Las otras dos más la miraron con sorpresa –Y no fueron de Neville. ¡Es frustrante!

- Lo es. Le he mentido demasiadas veces a Ron. Asegurándole que ningún hombre se me acerca en la universidad. Parece que no me cree mucho.

- ¿Cómo podría creerlo, Hermione? Has visto en el espejo lo bella que eres.

- Gracias, Amiga.

- De todo lo que más me enfurece son los violentos –las tres suspiraron y se sentaron en el amplio sofá, cada una absorta en sus pensamientos –los gemelos me enseñaron un hechizo muy útil cuando estuve aquí hace unos años.

- Pero no podías hacer magia cuando eso.

- No sé por qué razón me lo dieron, pero ha sido bastante útil en estos meses. Les achica las …

- ¡No puede ser! –agregó Hermione, al ver las manos de Ginny moviéndose hasta alcanzar un centímetro. Las tres se miraron y se rieron –Se lo tienen merecido.

- Ajá. Los gemelos no se explican cómo mi hechizo logra durar más de una semana, a ellos les funciona sólo un día.

- Es porque ellos jamás han tenido a un grasiento tipo, tratando de meterte mano debajo de su ropa.

- Debe ser por eso –suspiró Ginny.

- Yo creo que sacas tu frustración con el hechizo –Hermione rió con gusto, mientras Ginny sonrió al recordar –Los muchachos no saben lo frustrante que es todo este acoso que vivimos día a día. Ni siquiera chicas tan feas y desgarbadas se libran de tanta hormona masculina.

- Deberíamos enseñarles a todas el hechizo, Ginny. Sería de mucha ayuda.

- Lo he pensado muchas veces. Hems. Sólo que me desalienta el hecho que cuando un violento golpea a una chica y la desarma, ella queda a merced de él. Ustedes me han explicado que muy pocas personas manejan magia sin varita y debe ser terrible, sentirse a merced de un hombre, sin poder defenderse.

- Tal vez debamos enseñarle defensa personal.

- Excelente idea, Luna. –gritó con entusiasmo Hermione –Quizás podamos reunir a unas cuantas chicas y ayudarnos mutuamente. Podría resultar en un cambio interesante para todas. No somos muchas las mujeres de aquí, pero entre todas podremos ayudarnos.

- Por mi parte, estaría encantada de enseñarles a las mujeres a defenderse. Podríamos decirle a los chicos que les enseñen algo de defensa personal.

- Para que las otras mujeres realmente nos crean, es mejor empezar nosotras solas a explicarles, Ginny –Luna sonaba segura.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Luna. Empecemos sólo nosotras, luego podríamos enseñarlas nosotras mismas y ya veremos cómo conseguimos a alguna mujer que nos ayude con clases de defensa personal.

- De acuerdo –dijeron Ginny y Luna al tiempo.

- Bien, así que ahora vamos a prepararnos para las reuniones de esta semana. Miren ya tengo un horario con todas nuestros asuntos pendientes para prepararnos –Luna y Ginny se sonrieron al ver el entusiasmo de la castaña. Estaban en guerra y las mujeres siempre eran blanco de los mortífagos e incluso de los magos comunes. Muchos de los hombres estaban desesperados por encontrar una amante así les tocase emplear la fuerza y todo eso era demasiado violento y frustrante para seguir con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

><p>-&amp;HP&amp;-<p>

Cada uno tenía una hora para explicar sus habilidades. Luna trajo media docena de diferentes especies de criaturas mágicas y las mostró ante los asombrados chicos. Nadie daba crédito a que esas criaturas que creían mitos fuesen ciertas y menos aún que la chica fuese capaz de ubicarlas y de hablar con ellas. También contó que veía las auras de las personas, en esas auras ella observaba las emociones que acompañaban durante toda una vida a las personas. Veía como las madres y los hijos se vinculaban directamente por su corazón, hasta que los niños eran mayores de edad. Veía como un ser iracundo estaba rodeado por una espesa y desagradable energía de un color parecido al barro, muy sucio y feo.

Últimamente podía ver cuando alguien tenía pocos días de vida pues su aura se tornaba de un gris opaco, casi negra. Y lo que llamó más la atención de todos fue cuando les contó del aura rosada que compartían los enamorados como Hermione y Ron. Miró significativamente a Ginny, recordando la conversación que sostuvieran a pocos días de ingresar a la orden y ella sólo bajó la mirada para evitar sonrojarse, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Hermione.

Neville mostró distintas armas como espadas, cuchillos y otras más raras que nadie conocía. Mostró los usos que las armas bien usadas podían darles. Gracias a la ayuda de Hermione, todos aprendieron a transformar su propia varita en las más variadas armas, todo eso para protegerse del ataque de algunos seres como vampiros y hombres lobo que se empezaban a unir a la causa de Voldemort.

Draco, William y Ronald tomaron cada uno a una chica para enseñarles defensa personal. Jamás salían solos a ninguna parte, diariamente trotaban en el parque en pareja, para no llamar tanto la atención para retornar al salón de entrenamiento y hacer aparecer un moderno gimnasio donde al mejor estilo muggle ensayaban artes marciales.

* * *

><p>Hermione les enseñaba a las chicas diferentes usos de hechizos, algunos básicos, otros no tanto. A Ginny se le hacía muy complicado el uso de la varita, pero como Dumbledore le había prohibido hacer magia sin ella, al cabo de unas semanas de entrenamiento ella estaba a punto de renunciar pues se sentía incapaz de avanzar.<p>

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- No me acoses más, Harry. No voy a dejar a Michael por ti. Déjame en paz –sopló tratando de quitarse un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara. Él tomó el mechón y lo pasó con suavidad detrás de la oreja de la chica.

- Sólo porque te enumeré los defectos de Corner no vas a decir que por eso te acoso.

- Me tratas distinto a las demás.

- Es porque eres linda.

- Ves, no tienes por qué decir eso, y menos repetirlo. Quedamos en que tienes tu vida junto a tu novia y yo tengo la mía aparte –no quiso nombrar a Michael.

- Trato de no pensar en eso. Y en verdad lo lamento, es que me es difícil dejar de notarte y ese mequetrefe sólo busca …

- No lo digas, porque si ponemos las cartas sobre la mesa. Te aseguro que las tuyas están tanto o más sucias que las de él –él se rió. Ella tenía razón. Las imágenes que se le antojaban de la chica, eran algo subidas de tono, algunas veces … bueno, casi todas las veces –Además entre él y yo no ha pasado nada de lo que imaginas –él sonrió con gusto, esas eran buenas noticias.

- Te tienes mucha confianza, Weasley –esa chica lo confundía … contarle ese tipo de cosas a él.

- No es difícil leerte, Potter.

- Es el colmo, ¡Hermione te ha estado tratando de enseñar legeremencia a escondidas mías!.

- No lo hace … Eres muy evidente –Harry rió y trató de tomarle una mano, pero la chica la retiró. Tenía asuntos por resolver y estar tan cerca de Harry no la ayudaban –Quiero dejar esto de los encantamientos. Llevo semanas trabajando y no he sido capaz de mover ni una pluma. Ustedes lo hacen desde los once. Luna ya hace tantas cosas y yo después de semanas de intentos, no logro nada.

- De eso precisamente quería hablarte.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Me hubieras ahorrado todo esto.

- Porque quería oírte hablar de ti y de mi –la chica lo miró con dureza –no me mates con tu mirada, Weasley. Tenía que intentarlo, tu sabes … mi ego.

- Es lo único que te alimenta el día, Potter.

- Hay cosas más importantes para hablar que mis ya conocidas habilidades –ella lo miró sin comprender –Tu sabes mi personalidad de oro y todo eso –ella al fin sonrió y el continuó –Ahora que estás de mejor humor, vengo a proponerte un trato –ella no lo miró pero le instó a que siguiera –He notado cosas tuyas que pocos han notado. Creo que Luna y Hermione saben, pero los otros no y Dumbledore quiere que sigan así.

- Habla claro, por favor.

- Haces magia sin varita, Ginny. Por eso, te vengo a proponer que no renuncies y me permitas guiar el entrenamiento por ahí. Incluso hablaré con Hermione, para que ella también me ayude en tu instrucción.

- …

-¿Qué dices? Estaremos los dos ayudándote a que te des cuenta la magia que llevas.

- Y si les hago daño. Jamás me lo perdonaría –Harry observó por un segundo el miedo cruzando la mirada de la chica.

- El salón como te has dado cuenta, nos protege de muchas cosas. Con Dumbledore, Remus, Snape y mi padre, hemos trabajado fuerte para mejorar las condiciones de seguridad. Y esperamos poder ayudarte a contener tus poderes.

- Pero si las órdenes de Dumbledore son que me enseñes. ¿cuál es el trato del que estamos hablando? –ella lo observó con sospecha.

- Me encanta que me escuches –Ginny rodó los ojos y él se rió divertido –Entiendo tu frustración por no poder avanzar. Quiero que me permitas enseñarte algo que requerirá bastante esfuerzo –sonrió con picardía y agregó –y además me ofrezco a dejar de decirte lo linda que te ves y a hablar de lo nuestro.

- No hay nada nuestro, Potter –no había arrogancia, ni enojo en las palabras de la chica. Al contrario, más sí un dejo de tristeza. Quizás él se había dado por vencido con ella. Ese era su más grande temor desde el cumpleaños de Harry, pero dentro de sí, sabía que era la única salida posible.

- Ginny. Aunque creas que soy tarado e insensible. Fui sincero cuando acepté el alejarme porque era lo mejor para ti; no lo comparto, pero acepté porque no quiero verte triste –respiró hondo y continuó –Ahora, lo que voy a decirte, es como como instructor, así que ponme cuidado. Tus emociones están vinculados directamente a tu capacidad de hacer magia. No entiendo cómo, pero sí veo con claridad los resultados. La mayoría de magos y brujas, tenemos la capacidad de separar bastante las emociones y la magia en nuestra niñez y luego en el colegio. Tu no tuviste esa oportunidad. Al contrario, esa forma en que asumes las cosas, de forma tan emocional es lo que hace a todo salirse de proporciones.

- Mis emociones me dominan y no puedo manejarlas.

- Sí puedes, mira que llevas días sin que nadie salga herido de gravedad.

- Eso porque no me han dejado hacer magia, si no es con la varita.

- Creo que es porque empiezas a crecer y a darte cuenta que cada acto tiene consecuencias y con eso empiezas a cuidar más a los demás. Me gustaría ver que cuando estemos frente a unos mortífagos pueda salir tu lado salvaje y un mundo de árboles los encierren y no los dejen salir jamás.

- Pero ellos se salvarían de esa con rapidez.

- Para empezar nos ayudarías a conseguir tiempo y buscar otras estrategias. Además cuando sepas un poco más de magia, harás mucho más que hacer mover árboles.

- … -Ginny sopesaba las palabras de Harry en silencio.

- Por ahora son tus emociones quien te dominan. Pero ya verás que lograrás dominarlas a ellas.

- Entonces seré tu alumna.

- Sí. Serás mi alumna favorita.

- No empieces …

- No has aceptado mi trato. Así que todavía puedo alabarte.

- Está bien. Nada de que soy linda, encantadora, ni que adoras mis pecas y mucho menos me vas a contar tus sueños matutinos.

- Será muy difícil callarme, pero es parte del trato y me apegaré a él. Así se me vaya la vida en el proceso.

- No bromees con eso –ella palideció sólo con pensarlo.

- No lo hago. Te lo digo en serio, Ginny. Eres muy importante y no sólo para la orden. Para tu familia, para los que estamos aquí -Ambos permanecieron largos minutos en silencio.

El trato se le antojaba a Ginny interesante, después de todo llevaba semanas tratando de hacer magia básica y se sentía rendida, quería seguir aprendiendo a manejar su magia, pero todo era tan complicado. Los estudios que madame Pomfrey había realizado y el doctor McBain, demostraron que su cuerpo físico era normal, sin embargo su centro mágico tenía diferencias para nada sutiles respecto a la mayoría de los magos y brujas. Esa noticia a ella no le había agradado, eso la hacía sentir distinta a los demás y ella quería era encajar en ese mundo mágico y sus diferencias la obligaban a estar lejos de nuevo. La voz del chico la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Crees que Luna nos diga cuándo moriremos? –Ginny miró extrañada a Harry y nuevamente aterrorizada de pensar que él pudiera morir –A veces me da miedo de que Luna se acerque y me dé un beso de despedida porque sabe que no volveremos a vernos –Ella rió con tristeza.

- Deberíamos pedirle que jamás lo haga … Eso de abrazarnos en forma de despedida final.

- Sí … sería bueno para nuestra salud –señalándolos a los dos, agregó –Eso de las auras … y los colores … ¿sabes si? –pero no pudo continuar porque Ginny le interrumpió enojada.

- Te recuerdo que tenemos un trato y no podemos hablar de nosotros en ningún sentido romántico.

- Me refería a si teníamos problemas de seguridad, Ginny –mientras él sonreía satisfecho, ella sólo agachó su cabeza en derrotada –¿Hay trato?. Asumiendo que ese gruñido es un sí. Empezaríamos la próxima semana, déjame hablar con Hermione para arrancar las clases. Y por ahora nadie debe enterarse de tu magia sin varita.

- Tenemos un trato, Potter –Se levantaron y con ceremonia se estrecharon las manos.

- Tenemos un trato, pelirroja.

- No me puedes llamar así.

- Tu cabello es rojo, técnicamente no he dicho ningún halago

- Es la forma en que lo dices y en cómo me miras.

- El trato no implicaba que no pudiera mirarte como te miro siempre –rió de medio lado, al ver que la dejó sin palabras –Cámbiate de color, quizás rubio te quede bien. No espera, ese color ya no me gusta.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a escoger un color que te guste?

Los dos se enfrascaron en una charla que para los demás tenía poco o nada de sentido, pues Hermione Granger había notado la cercanía entre Harry y Ginny y les había protegido con un hechizo de confusión para que nadie se interpusiera en la charla. Ella no había podido ayudar a Ginny a superar su tristeza por el avance lento en su aprendizaje, pero sabía que Harry podía hacerlo. Viéndolos salir discutiendo como siempre por quién tenía la razón, le aseguraba que su amigo la había ayudado. Harry la miró y le guiñó un ojo en complicidad. Ahora estaba segura que todo estaría bien con Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Gracias a quienes me dejan esos bellos reviews, lamento haberme demorado tanto subiendo el capítulo.


	31. C31 Un ser peculiar

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración**. Los puntos de vista son de Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Michael Corner_

**C31. Una planta peculiar**

-&GW&-

Ginny estaba feliz al estar en el salón de entrenamiento, llevaba dos días tratando de recrear el pequeño lugar que con tanto esmero había fabricado para su amigo Gardian el enano, meses atrás en América. Tenía la tarea de demostrarle a sus amigos el significado de entender el manejo de los elementales y eso la hacía sentir dichosa e insegura al mismo tiempo.

Los elementales aquellas preciosas criaturas que se presentaban ante ti y te permitían hacer cosas increíbles, bellas o destructivas. Debía enseñarles lo cuidadoso que se debía ser con ellos y el poder que conllevaba su manipulación. Esos seres simplemente obedecían órdenes y los cumplían a cabalidad y tenían el poder de la comunicación instantánea, porque en menos de un minuto, ellos podían comunicarse con sus pares en la otra parte del planeta. Claro que para llegar a ese punto debería tener un entrenamiento que aún distaba mucho en tener, Nimue se lo había dejado muy claro.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordad con melancolía a su vieja amiga, aquella vez que se ausentó por una semana mientras recorría la cordillera de los andes en busca de una planta especial; al despertar de cada mañana, al lado de su cama aparecía una bella rosa transparente fabricada de agua. La rosa permanecía unos minutos a su lado y cuando empezaba a marchitarse se inclinaba en señal de saludo, para luego desvanecerse en pequeñas gotas de rocío; para completar la reminiscencia, un día sintió la rosa desvanecerse sobre cara debido a su falta de tacto al ignorar la despedida de la flor de agua. Nimue le enseñó a Ginny, al retornar del viaje, el significado del saludo "El agua está alrededor de todo el mundo y al hablar con el elemental, le he pedido un favor y el agua lo hizo; se dibujó ante ti, te mostró su belleza y antes de terminar mostró su gratitud saludándote" esas palabras dieron vueltas durante días en la cabeza de Ginny hasta que poco a poco fue dándole sentido.

Desde ese instante comprendió un poco mejor lo bonito que era hablar con los elementales, esos pequeños seres únicos y tan especiales. Ella veía muchos de ellos en todas partes. Los del agua eran fantásticos, suaves, fáciles de tratar y sumamente poderosos. Por su afinidad con Nimue era los primeros con quien había mantenido un contacto directo, aunque no le llegaba ni a los talones a ella, se defendía bastante bien.

Los elementales de la tierra eran los más dulces y variados. Cada planta o árbol tenía su propia forma, tamaño y color. En América los elementales de los árboles gigantes eran tan grandes que muchos los confundían con otro árbol. El elemental del manzano olía especial, y tomaba una forma redonda como las frutas los cuales le hacían recordar algo de su niñez junto a su familia, cuando su madre aún vivía. De todos los elementales con quien ella se podía comunicar, encontraba fascinante la forma en que el elemental del cedro podía sentir lo que ella necesitaba y actuaba en respuesta. Tenía muy claro en su mente aquel árbol en el parque de enfrente del apartamento, aquel que abrazó al ladrón muggle. Cuando nadie más lo notaba ella salía en las noches a hablar con el cedro, eso le encantaba y la hacía sentir segura le recordaba a alguien en quien se empeñaba en alejar.

Las melodías clásicas de los muggles le recordaban los elementales del viento, esos aún más pequeños seres cantarines. Poderlos reconocer le había tomado más tiempo que con cualquier otro elemental, debía concentrarse y relajarse al mismo tiempo para poderlos sentir. Nunca había podido establecer una comunicación real con ellos, pero sí era consciente de su presencia, en cualquier ocasión.

Por otro lado estaba el fuego, de alguna forma extraña, sentía temor por el elemental del fuego. Era demasiado poderoso y destructor. Su utilización lastimaba enormemente a los seres humanos, incluso a los animales y a la vegetación. Había visto a mucha gente sufrir unos meses atrás cuando la un grupo de seres fuertemente armados había entrado a la aldea donde se encontraban. El olor del fuego consumiendo todo a su paso, la había atemorizado tanto, que hablar con su elemental se le hacía bastante complicado.

Pero de todo lo que más la sorprendía era su capacidad para servir de intermediario entre la naturaleza y los seres humanos, eso se hizo latente el mismo día en que empezó a temerle al fuego. Ese día la madre naturaleza hizo algo que pocos humanos observan en su diario hacer, sean mágicos o no. Ella, la madre naturaleza intervino a favor de una aldea mágica. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras "El que crea en la naturaleza estará a salvo", era consciente de haberlas dicho, pero la fuerza que sintió dentro de sí, simplemente no era de ella. En un santiamén una gigante enredadera se apareció y acabó con la vida de varias de las personas que incursionaron en la aldea. Observó a los animales obedecer el llamado de la madre naturaleza, alcanzó a distinguir la esencia de cada especie, mientras aceptaban con humildad y obediencia su llamado. Fue fantástico sentir la unidad de las plantas y los animales para con la madre naturaleza.

Un día después de ese acontecimiento, en una reunión con los sobrevivientes de la incursión guerrillera todos habían llegado a la conclusión que la madre naturaleza había escuchado el clamor puro y apremiante de los niños que estaban bajo el cuidado de Ginny. Ella había instado a los niños a orar y solicitar que el mal no triunfara sobre el bien. Los pequeñitos simplemente empezaron a orar y acompañar sus palabras con cánticos que ella no conocía. Todas esas sensaciones aún la acompañaban, el sonido del viento llevando la petición de los pequeños, el sonido de la tierra rumiando ruidos extraños mientras la enredadera crecía, el crepitar del fuego y el ulular de la lluvia. De todo eso se trataban los elementales, de unión; ellos simplemente parecían algo distinto uno del otro, pero en realidad todos eran sólo uno.

Todos esos recuerdos la hacían sentir alegre y nostálgica al tiempo. Concentró toda su energía en recrear el más mínimo detalle de Guamuna "la tierra de los amigos" como la llamaban sus amigos de América. Respiró profundo y por un momento se sintió en América de nuevo. Ubicó a los siete chicos alrededor de una pequeña fogata, les advirtió que no podían moverse mucho y menos tratar de tocarlos o tratar de interactuar con ellos, sólo hasta entonces empezó la explicación de los elementales.

Por la mirada de asombro los chicos y chicas parecían fascinados al ver cómo cada elemental aparecía ante sus ojos: el aire, el fuego, el viento y la tierra. El elemental no era algo único, la forma que tomaban era diferente según donde estuviesen, la variedad de formas, colores, olores y sonidos era impactante. Ni ella misma conocía muchas de las formas que presenciaron ese día. Una fiesta era la mejor forma de definir aquello que observaban sus ojos y los de sus amigos, los elementales danzaban unos con otros, la unión entre ellos era demasiado interesante. Dibujaban distintos patrones en el aire, en el agua, en la tierra e incluso en la fogata donde estaban reunidos.

Todos estaban experimentando algo que ni en sus mejores sueños podría aparecer, los elementales se manifestaban ante un grupo de jóvenes ávidos de experiencias y a su vez cargados de ganas de ayudar a su comunidad. Ginny sabía que sería muy difícil mantener a los demás tranquilos mientras los elementales dejaban ver algo de su grandeza, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se llenara de suficiente inquietud para que los elementales dejasen de presentarse en su estado natural.

La curiosidad dentro de Hermione explotó de un segundo a otro y cuando trató de tocar un patrón de colores dibujados exquisitamente en el aire, los colores, los sonidos y las formas desaparecieron de inmediato. Los gritos y las groserías se escucharon por montones. Hermione quería disculparse con todos, pero sólo pudo dejar caer una lágrima en señal de arrepentimiento. El abatimiento general no permitía a ninguno observar el dolor del otro. Entonces Ginny se acercó a su amiga.

– Hermione, Está bien. Ellos entienden la curiosidad que sentiste, es sólo que no están acostumbrados a estar en contacto con los humanos –Hermione siguió llorando en silencio.

– Dicen que todo lo que vimos, fue producto de nuestros más profundos sentimientos. La interacción nuestra para con ellos fue lo que les permitió mostrarnos tanta belleza –Luna siguió hablando dulcemente a Hermione –Te mandan decir que tu curiosidad innata alimentó el sonido del viento y por eso la melodía era tan dulce y perfecta.

– Eso es hermoso, Luna –pronunció Hermione –No sabía que la curiosidad fuese algo positivo.

– No subestimes la belleza escondida tras las ganas de conocer, eso te hace la más humana de todos. Por eso tienes esas habilidades innatas para la investigación. El sonido y tu son seres muy afines.

– Gracias, Luna. Tus palabras me han confortado bastante.

– No son mis palabras, Hermione. Es el mensaje del elemental del viento para ti –ambas sonrieron –Ginny nos ha servido de medio para poder ver y sentir algo ajeno para todos. Y los elementales se han mostrado porque ella lo solicitó para todos nosotros –Ginny le sonrió a su amiga Luna –Ella fue quien vio la tristeza en ti y el elemental me permitió traducirte el mensaje.

– Chicas, las quiero mucho. Yo las había visto trabajar a ustedes dos con eso de los elementales y se me antojaba algo tan extraño y ajeno que pensaba que incluso en este mundo mágico era algo de la imaginación. Fue entonces cuando vi lo que Ginny podía hacer, como con este lugar y luego aquella vez que esos bichitos le ayudaron a Ron a sobrevivir. Y todo lo que pensaba hasta ese entonces me pareció que no era del todo preciso, pero lo de hoy. Lo de hoy simplemente es …

– Jodidamente fantástico –apuntó Ron, quien se acercó y besó a su novia en la corona de su cabeza.

– Sí –ella rió –creo que esa es la mejor palabra.

– Jamás había visto, ni sentido algo tan fabuloso como lo que presenciamos hoy –Añadió William.

– Estoy orgulloso de este par de chicas –Neville tomó a Ginny y a Luna y las abrazó con fuerza. Al instante todos compartían un abrazo grupal, bastante emocional y a la vez extraño.

– Si le cuentan a alguien que me estuve abrazando con todos ustedes, lo negaré hasta el cansancio –añadió un recompuesto Draco. Tomando de nuevo su postura altanera habitual. Todos rieron y se sentaron a seguir compartiendo las experiencias con los elementales. Ginny se paró y organizó algunas de las plantas del lugar, hasta cuando notó una pequeña planta que no quería ver.

– Ven, Luna. Mira quién está allá al fondo del matorral de colores fucsia –Luna se acercó a su amiga y observó con detenimiento.

– Ginny ¿cómo pudiste traerte a esa cosa a este lugar?

– No lo hice intencionalmente, en serio que no. Yo sólo imaginé el mismo sitio que preparé para Gardian y esto fue lo que salió.

– ¿Entonces en Guamuna "La tierra de los amigos" también está esa cosa?

– Eso parece –las dos se miraron con algo de miedo en sus ojos –Acerquémonos un poco. Al fin y al cabo esta pequeña y sólo afecta a los insectos. Y en este lugar pues no los hay.

– ¿Y si eso hace que deseen sangre humana, en vez de sangre animal?

– Es una planta muy pequeña, Luna –vio miedo en los ojos de su amiga y se sintió igual -¿Y si le decimos a alguien que nos ayude, quizás Neville, quiera?

– Está bien … pero si algo se ve mal. Desapareces el lugar de inmediato, Ginny. No quiero que mi adorado Nev, le suceda algo ¿está bien?

– Claro, Luna. Estaré atenta a cualquier cosa –ambas asintieron y llamaron a Neville, quien se encontraba entretenido compartiendo con los demás sus experiencias, ninguno se había percatado que las dos chicas se encontraban unos metros alejados de todos.

– ¿Me llamaban, chicas?

– Nev, necesitamos un favor tuyo.

– Pero si no quieres ayudarnos, estará bien, cariño –dijo Luna apresuradamente.

– No te preocupes, cariño. Ayudaré en lo que pueda.

– Ves esa pequeña planta que parece tener como una superficie redonda, como si fuera una cabeza redonda y aplanada al mismo tiempo –el chico observó alrededor y negó con su cabeza –mira, esa que tiene algo parecido a dos platos y en las orillas filosos dientes.

– ¡Ah! Te refieres a esta Aldrovanda Vesiculosa

– No la toques –gritaron las dos chicas al tiempo, sus caras reflejaba el horror y Neville no pudo evitar reírse de la reacción exagerada de las dos.

– Chicas, ellas no le hacen nada a los humanos, sólo comen insectos.

– No las que conocemos –dijo Luna asustada –por favor sólo no dejes que te haga daño.

– No me hará nada, es muy pequeña. Tengo una en nuestro solario y te aseguro que sirve para limpiar el ambiente de los bichos. Son originarias de la selva tropical amazónica.

– De América es de donde las conocemos, Nev. Y realmente pueden llegar a ser algo monstruosas –Luna seguía sin poder respirar –te explicaremos mejor. Todo empezó una tarde cuando Nimue nos envió a Ginny y a mi a la selva en busca de una planta para curar heridas hechas por armas muggles. Nos dio unas indicaciones de qué deberíamos buscar y en qué lugar específico estaba la planta, así que las dos nos fuimos emocionadas a un lugar fangoso y bastante húmedo para nuestro gusto. Aquí nuestra amiga, empezó a discutir por una de las tantas peleas con Gardian el enano, también se quejaba porque la humedad le hacía poner el cabe cabello horrible y no sé qué otros argumentos más.

– Entiéndeme Neville, llevaba solo un par de semanas en América. Todavía no me ajustaba al ambiente –el chico le sonrió a Ginny y Luna pudo continuar con su historia.

– Todo empezó a cambiar a nuestro alrededor, la luz empezó a escasear y eso que eran las dos de la tarde y el sol estaba a reventar en el cielo. El camino se volvió espeso por las plantas que parecían más fuertes. En eso el olor más apestoso inundó el ambiente. Ginny se agachó a vomitar pues no se aguantó el hedor. Por mi parte trataba en lo posible de no respirar por la nariz, porque de seguro terminaría como Ginny.

– En ese instante el zumbido de un ave pasó muy cerca y se posó, o eso creímos, en una cuenca, algo como una vasija verde semitransparente. Parecía como un sarcófago de color verde y en el orillo tenía unas púas largas, parecían intimidantes. Ambas retrocedimos de inmediato porque eso se veía peligroso.

– Ginny, tiene razón. Ambas retrocedimos varios pasos, asombradas. Un ave negra, muy grande, con sus alas bien extendidas parecían de algo más de dos metros. Estaba posada en medio de eso parecido al sarcófago verde. Hicieron un ruido que Ginny no escuchó y en eso otras aves negras se acercaron y empezaron a sobrevolar encima nuestro, lo cual nos asustó bastante.

– Pasaban por encima, haciendo unos extraños ruidos. Parecían haciendo una danza de la muerte y nosotros parecíamos el alimento, bastante aterrador.

– Entonces varias se posaron encima del sarcófago. Y este empezó a cerrarse. Las aves trataron de salir de ahí, pero no pudieron, parecían pegadas o algo así.

– No sé si hayas visto la forma en que los muggles se deshacen de los carros viejos. Son dos planchas de acero, en el medio ponen el carro y las planchas se acercan una a la otra y con mucha fuerza se van reduciendo hasta que el carro queda convertido en una masa plancheta –Neville asintió imaginándose ya el resto de la historia.

– Eso era el sarcófago, dos planchas con un resto de dagas internas, que además tenía un pegamento del cual las aves no podían separarse. Y se cerraban lentamente.

– El gemido de las aves era horrible y lo peor era que las otras aves que estaban fuera, no podían dejar de acercarse y meterse dentro del sarcófago. Parecían bajo el maleficio imperius, o algo así.

– Tuvimos que retroceder porque seguían llegando montones de esas aves. Caían en picada sobre la cosas esa. Al final se cerró el sarcófago verde, pero las aves continuaban cayendo encima, como poseídas.

– La fuerza con que cayeron, hicieron al sarcófago colapsar. En verdad era demasiado intenso la desesperación de las aves por entrar al sarcófago.

– ¿Y qué era todo eso? –preguntó Neville

– Esa planta –señaló Luna

– Mi enojo hizo que la planta creciera demasiado. Ellas comen insectos y utilizan un olor a podrido para atraer a las moscas que se alimentan de otros seres. Como mi enojo hizo crecer esas plantas, el olor que expelían también se incrementó, así que atrajeron a estas aves negras. Eran unas aves carroñeras, esas que se alimentan de los animales muertos. Entre otras me explicaron que son necesarias en las selvas tropicales porque ayudan a mantener un balance entre la vida y la muerte. En fin, las carroñeras se sintieron demasiado atraídas por el olor de la planta carnívora y se precipitaron sobre ella, como no la conocían. Simplemente se desesperaron y lucharon por comérsela. Entonces la comida resultó ser el comensal y unas y otras se destruyeron.

– ¿Guau, Ginny! Eso es fantástico. Me gustaría ver esta planta en movimiento.

– No lo repitas, jamás –Ginny sintió un frío sacudir su cuerpo de solo pensarlo.

– Fue horrible, Nev. Es una experiencia que no quiero volver a presenciar, jamás.

– Lo peor, fue que esa sustancia que olía horrible, era la que Nimue utilizó para crear un brebaje que sirvió para curar un niño de una maldición que un mago oscuro del Brasil le había propinado una semana antes.

– Sí, ella empleó varias plantas y este brebaje y con eso el niño de unos diez años, más o menos pudo volver a caminar.

– El brujo brasileño, hizo que las piernas del niño se empezaran a secar. En unas semanas ya no había nada de músculo y quedaba sólo piel cubriéndolas. Era terrible verlo cómo se consumían sus piernecitas. Gracias a Nimue y a su brebaje el niño volvió a caminar y a ser normal.

– ¿Y la planta fue la que hizo todo eso?

– En parte. Nimue dijo que ella conocía una sustancia similar, pero que ese día en un sueño. El elemental del agua le había dicho que en medio del pantano encontraría el ingrediente que le faltaba para preparar el brebaje y que Ginny era quien podía hacer que todo pasara.

– Eso es increíble, chicas. ¿Qué tal si tratamos de preparar el brebaje. Lo podríamos utilizar para sanar a algunas personas. Ustedes saben. Hay muchas personas que no pueden volver a ser las mismas por las maldiciones que han creado los mortífagos.

– Me parece una buena idea, Nev.

– A mi también, pero no quiero volver a enfrentarme con esa experiencia de nuevo. Nev, en verdad fue horrible.

– Te entiendo Ginny.

– Tal vez si creamos una situación especial y controlada podemos pedirle al elemental de la planta que nos ayude.

– Cariño, eres brillante –Neville abrazó a Luna. Ginny sonrió

– Está bien, trataré de comunicarme con el elemental y hablaremos luego. No se hagan muchas ilusiones, porque aún tengo temor de lo que puede hacer esta planta y sé que si no supero eso, no podré comunicarme con él o ella. No sé si es una energía femenina o masculina.

– Es ella, Ginny. Siento una fuerza creadora muy fuerte. Está muy cercano al agua, por eso Nimue recibió eso en sueños –dijo Luna con seguridad –Tranquila, Ginny. Ya verás cómo podrás comunicarte con el elemental. Mejor aún. Las dos trataremos de hacerlo ¿te parece?

– Suena perfecto para mi.

– Bien, chicas. Las dejo para que hablen con el sarcófago verde. Yo voy a hablar con los demás.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Ginny tuvo acercamientos al elemental de Muelitas, como Luna lo bautizara un día donde andaba más soñadora que de costumbre. Nadie entendió cómo una planta-animal tan fuerte, olorosa y fea podía tener un nombre tan infantil como muelitas, pero así era la vida y su amiga Luna era quien podía comunicarse mejor con ese tipo de seres. Al poco tiempo y con mucho empeño, pudieron entablar una amistad con Muelitas, y la planta empezó a mostrarles algunos de sus secretos, y algo que en el pasado los horrorizó ahora se presentaba como una habilidad realmente interesante.

El elemental de muelitas les permitió agrandar la planta unos cuantos metros más, de esa forma extrajeron el elemento oloroso y pegajoso que atraía a los carroñeros, fueran insectos o las grandes aves. Construyeron unas vasijas especiales, puesto que ver el apartamento lleno de insectos no era algo para nada agradable. Junto a Neville, las dos chicas empezaron a tratar de recrear el brebaje que hiciera alguna vez Nimue, con pocos resultados, sin embargo siguieron intentándolo una y otra vez. Tal vez algún día pudiesen ayudar a la gente con esta poción, lo único cierto es que definitivamente valía la pena el esfuerzo.

* * *

><p>-&amp;HP&amp;-<p>

Hermione Granger era una mujer inteligente y de armas tomar. Viendo la necesidad de otras mujeres se había propuesto organizar un grupo donde pudieran hablar de un tema que molestaba a todas, la seguridad. La primera opción fue buscar a Ron para que les enseñara a las chicas e incluso a ella misma, algo más de defensa personal, pero tuvo que desistir porque su novio estaba ocupado, el siguiente en la lista era, Harry Potter.

– A ti te andaba buscando, Harry. Necesito me ayudes en algo muy importante. –Harry trató de decirle algo, pero Hermione no le permitió hablar –Y antes de que te niegues por favor escúchame.

– Te escucho.

– Verás. Como sabrás me he estado reuniendo con algunas mujeres de aquí y de allá y todas estamos interesadas en recibir instrucción por parte de un experto en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

– ¿Quieren armar un torneo de lucha en el barro? –preguntó Harry con picardía.

– Excelente, yo también me apunto –Ron sonreía al ver la cara de enojo de su novia.

– Será mejor que permanezcas en silencio, si no quieres terminar mal, Ronald Weasley.

– Era una broma, cariño. Por favor no te enojes.

– Entonces no hagas comentarios tan básicos como ese.

– Cariño, Fueron palabras de momento, quien dijo la idiotez fue Harry, regáñalo a él.

– ¡Hey! –Harry lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

– Dejemos así. Mejor guárdate tus comentarios si no vas a ayudar. Además yo no los estaba regañando, siempre me pones como la mala del paseo y te recuerdo que no lo soy –Hermione estaba señalando con el dedo a su novio, esto presagiaba problemas y él no se metería en nada de lo que no fuera a salir bien librado.

– Tienes razón, cariño. Perdóname –a un pequeño beso en las manos de la chica siguieron una serie de pequeños besos por sus brazos y cuello; haciendo q ella perdiera la noción de todo.

– Si venían a dar espectáculos cursis, se hubieran ido a otro lugar –Harry se sentó alejándose lo que pudo de la pareja.

– Envidia es mejor despertarla que sentirla, Harry -dijo Ron con orgullo.

– Jamás envidiaría a mi amigo por estar besándose con mi hermanita, pervertido –contestó con rapidez el pelinegro.

– Pues búscate a tu novia y déjanos en paz …

– ¡Basta! A mi no me van a dejar en medio del enfrentamiento entre ustedes dos, estoy harta de oírles pelear. Llevan meses en esta disputa. Quiero que me prometan de una vez por todas que esta situación no se va a volver a presentar –Hermione les gritó a los dos.

– ¡Está bien, lo prometo! –respondieron los dos muchachos al tiempo, generando risa automática, como en los viejos tiempos. Hermione al ver los ánimos repuestos agregó.

– Harry, por favor ayúdame.

– No me has explicado nada, Herms. Y sin escuchar tus razones no podré darte una respuesta.

– Tienes razón, no te he contado mucho del proyecto en el que trabajamos, porque no quería que supieran muchas personas. Lo que sucede es que nosotras estamos interesadas en que alguien nos instruya en defensa personal. ¿Y quién mejor que tu?

– Ron, él es mejor que yo, en eso de enseñar.

– Gracias, amigo. Pero tuve que desistir porque la semana entrante tengo que viajar en mi primera misión oficial como auror y no sé cuándo volveré.

– No me habías dicho nada.

– Claro que sí. Te lo dije el otro día, cuando estabas enseñándole a mi hermana lo del uso de la magia sin varita.

– Ginny, es una chismosa… se suponía que nadie debía saberlo –dejó salir al descuido Harry.

– A mi me crees ciego y a mi hermana chismosa… ¡Qué buen concepto tienes de nosotros! –Harry trató de replicar pero observó a su amiga negando con la cabeza y calló –La he visto, por si no te acuerdas sentí en carne propia uno de sus episodios de magia.

– Yo… este… -le acababa de prometer a su amiga no discutir con Ron y se sentía esclavo de sus propias palabras.

– Además la hice confesar y Hermione, me lo confirmó hace poco –Harry miró a Hermione en forma reprobatoria.

– No puedo resistirme cuando me pone esa carita y me mira así como ternero degollado, en busca de salvación –Harry los miró y prefirió callar. Adoraba a su amigo y ella era prácticamente su hermana; conocía de primera mano la forma que uno y otro obtenían la información que querían … bueno no todo lo sabía, pero no quería utilizar su imaginación para suponer los sucesos una vez cerraban las puertas tras sus demostraciones de cariño.

– No regañes a mi novia, Potter.

– ¿Cómo, vuelvo a ser Potter?

– Sí porque estás hablando de mi novia.

– Es mi hermana, Weasley. –Ambos avanzaron, mirándose y sondeando la situación.

– Y por esa razón es que Ron, no puede ayudarme con la práctica de defensa personal –dijo finalmente Hermione tratando de zanjar el asunto.

– ¿Defensa Personal? –preguntó Harry.

– ¿Acaso me estás tomando del pelo? –Hermione lo miró con enojo

– Lo siento, Hermione. Tendrás que preguntarle a otro, está Draco e incluso William. Quizás mi padre, o tío Remus –Hermione suspiró, tendría que utilizar el as bajo la manga.

– ¡Qué mal! Luna y Ginny se decepcionarán muchísimo al oír que no conseguí nadie que me ayudara –dicho esto Hermione salió del cuarto. Sabía que el pelinegro no demoraría mucho tiempo en aceptar instruir un grupo de mujeres especialmente si contaba con Ginny –Voy a preparar algo de comer, seguiré buscando. Voy a decirle a Draco. Sí… -la chica salió del lugar segura de lo que conseguiría.

– Entonces la pelirroja, está dentro de las chicas que recibirán instrucción –La aparente apatía se transformó en interés en la cara del muchacho.

– ¡Claro! fue idea de ellas dos. Tu sabes, aquello de ayudar a las víctimas de abuso.

– Pero la pelirroja, puede hacer magia y cuidarse sola.

– No la llames así. A ella no le gusta –Ron miraba con aprensión a su amigo.

– Es de cariño, Ron.

– No deberías ser cariñoso con ella. Tienes a tu novia. Sé cariñoso con ella.

– Ahora el celoso eres tu.

– Sabes bien a qué me refiero.

– No, no lo sé –Se paró enojado y lo enfrentó –Estoy cansándome de esa actitud tan agría para conmigo, cada vez que me refiero a la pelirroja.

– Te dije que no le dijeras así.

– Quien debe hacerme reclamo es ella y no tu.

– Deja de molestar a mi hermana, te recuerdo que tienes novia.

– Sólo la llamé pelirroja y me echas encima a Cho. Ella no tiene nada que ver.

– Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, pareciera que te olvidas de Chang cada vez que mi hermana pasa por enfrente tuyo.

– Ginny es una chica muy hermosa, ni siendo de piedra podría dejar de mirarla.

– Eres un descarado, Harry. Ella no es ninguna rubia descerebrada como las que acostumbra a conquistar. Deberías respetar a mi hermana.

– Lo hago, o acaso habías visto que dejara pasar a una mujer hermosa sin tratar algo.

– Te repito, que no me creas ciego –Harry lo observó con algo de enojo –He visto ¡cómo la miras!

– No puedes obligarme a mirarla de otra forma.

– ¿Por qué no? –la mirada de Harry enojada cambió a una de indecisión –Te has ganado unas buenas discusiones con tu novia. Y no me pongas esa cara porque las discusiones con ella, las hemos escuchado todos, e incluso hasta mi hermana los ha escuchado –Harry suspiró con fuerza y se sentó tomándose el cabello con desesperación.

– Me pides algo imposible, Ron. Simplemente, no puedo. –Ron al ver la reacción de su amigo bajó un poco el tono enojado.

– Vamos, Harry. Ni porque fuera una de esas rubias voluptuosas que tanto te gustan. Ginny es pequeña, algo delgada, con el cabello color zanahoria y llena de pecas.

– No subestimes la belleza de tu hermana Ron, podrá no ser una belleza de modelo de portada muggle, pero es bastante bella.

– Ves, a lo que me refiero. Debes dejar de decir esas cosas de ella, enfrente mío.

– No entiendes, Ron. Yo no siento algo pasajero por tu hermana; ella… No es una obsesión para mi, es que desde la primera vez que la vi. ¡Diablos, Ron! No debería hablar de ella contigo.

– ¿Y con quién diantres podrías hablar de eso, sino es conmigo?. Soy tu mejor amigo.

– Es tu hermana, Ron. Me lo vienes restregando desde hace meses y aún no sabes todo lo que ha sucedido entre los dos.

– Pues confía en mi, de una buena vez. Y deja de hacerte el tonto por ahí. Y no pongas esa cara de idiota porque todos lo sabemos, pones cada cara cuando ella aparece y no lo escuchaste de mi, pero ella hace de todo para provocarte y tu como buen tarado caes redondito.

– No hables así de tu hermana. Ella… me advirtió. Debo estar lejos de ella.

– ¿De qué rayos hablas, Harry? ¿Qué te advirtió, Ginny?

– Ron, no sé lo que me sucede con ella. Simplemente me encanta, mi mente se pierde cada vez que aparece. Desde la primera vez que la vi en la oficina de Dumbledore. Yo, yo no he podido sacarla de mi mente. Y cuando nos besamos …

– ¡Besaste a mi hermana!

– Dijiste que me ibas a escuchar.

– Pero jamás pensé que te hubieras atrevido a tanto.

– La primera vez no había conocido a Cho, todavía –Ron gruñó al recordar el episodio de Francia –y la segunda vez –Harry suspiró sonoramente –ella me alejó, me dijo que yo era una distracción o algo así, ya ni recuerdo.

– Deberías hablarlo con ella.

– He tratado, varias veces, pero aquella vez fue muy clara. Prefirió quedarse con el aburrido de Corner.

– Y a ti te dejo a felicidad, Chang –ambos rieron del comentario -¿Qué vas a hacer?

– No lo sé, Ron. De verdad, lo que siento por tu hermana no lo había sentido por ninguna otra mujer, pero ella no me cree.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –Harry lo miró interrogante –aquella vez cuando te dio calabazas.

– Fue el día de mi cumpleaños.

– El día que me pediste disculpas y me aseguraste que no tenías nada con mi hermana.

– Me acababa de dar calabazas, Ron. ¿qué querías que te dijera? Me besé con tu hermana, que está buenísima y ella me grita que conmigo pierde el control de su magia y por eso no quiere verme ni pintado en una pared? –Ron trató de sonreír pero se contuvo al ver la cara de su amigo –te hubieras reído en mi cara. –Eso fue lo que necesitó Ron para soltar la carcajada más fuerte de la noche –No me parece gracioso. Tu hermana es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo para el infarto, es cabezota y sus besos… rayos Ron, besa como los ángeles –Ron se calló al escuchar esto último.

– ¿Entonces por qué estás con Chang? –Harry tragó duro, ¿cómo explicarle que Cho era tan solo compañía y sexo, sin que lo golpeara de una vez? –Mira Harry también soy un hombre y sé lo que estás pensando, pero conozco a Ginny y no lo digo porque hayamos compartido mucho tiempo, sino por ser Weasley. Ella te va a voltear a mirar hasta cuando estés solo.

– ¿Y crees que no lo sé?

– ¿Entonces qué diantres quieres con mi hermana?

– Rayos, Ron. Si al menos tuviera una seguridad con ella … La muy … la muy

– Cuidado con lo que vas a decir que aunque soy tu amigo, soy su hermano.

– Entonces toma partido, porque yo te estoy dejando abierto mis sentimientos y tu, no ayudas, poniéndote de su parte.

– Harry, amigo. Sabes que somos amigos desde y para siempre. Y está bien, soy tu amigo y después hermano. Y tienes razón, la muy lista sabe que te babeas por ella y como tiene algo de los gemelos por dentro, te aseguro que te va a hacer la vida a cuadritos –Harry volvió a pasarse las manos por su cabello –pero no te desesperes cuando le hayas demostrado que del antiguo Harry no queda nada, tal vez; recalco el tal vez, ella te dirija la palabra y borre los cuadros.

– ¿Y cuánto tiempo durará eso?

– Con Ginny alma de gemela Weasley … podrían ser varios meses

– No quiero esperar meses

– Mi hermana lo vale

– ¿Otra vez eres el hermano?

– Sabes lo que quiero decir –Ron se sentó al lado de su amigo y le pasó el brazo por el hombro tratando de darle algún confort –Tu sabes que ella lo vale, además recuerda lo imbécil que fuiste con ella hace unos años. Eso te lo va a hacer pagar… es la parte Weasley que lleva por dentro, no hay nada por hacer al respecto. Así que si la quieres te callas y aguantas, hasta cuando ella desee –Se levantó, dejando al pelinegro pensativo –Ahora levántate y dile a Hermione que aceptas la misión.

– Voy a seguir insistiendo con Ginny.

– Tendrás que hacerlo, o dejarías de ser tu mismo ¿no? –ambos se miraron y soltaron a reír. Ron tenía razón, por mucho que quisiera estar con la pelirroja; ella le había dejado bien claro, que no cedería por el momento. Lo mejor sería llenarse de valor y aprender a esperar. Sin embargo, como buen Potter insistiría día tras día, algún día todo terminaría con Corner y él podría tener una oportunidad.

– Y ahora soy de nuevo hermano, cuidado con ella, Potter. No intentes lastimarla.

– No me amedrentan tus amenazas, Ron.

– Estoy de acuerdo en que no podrías ser tan idiota de lastimarla pero te advierto que no sólo te la verás conmigo tendrás otros seis hombres encima de ti. Y te haremos la vida imposible. Ella es nuestra única hermana y ya la embarramos con ella una vez.

– Está fuerte y claro el mensaje, Ron.

– Bien, ahora vamos a buscar a Hermione. Tengo hambre y quedamos de ir a un restaurante italiano de origen muggle. Dijo que quería un poco de romance porque la tenía olvidada últimamente, tu sabes cosas de chicas; pero mi chica es la mejor novia del mundo y no la voy a defraudar.

– No sé, qué te vio esa hermana adoptada que me gasto, pero en fin. Tendré que aceptarte algún día como mi cuñado.

– Ja, Ja. Muy gracioso, Potter. Ya te veré luego cuando…

– No seré tan patético, como tu –Ron lo miró y rió con ganas, contagiando al pelinegro.

– Ya lo veremos, amigo. Ya lo veremos.

Antes de que Ron y Hermione se desparecieran en el mundo muggle, Harry aceptó la misión que su amiga le había encomendado, ahora tendría otra oportunidad de pasarla con su pelirroja favorita.

* * *

><p>-&amp; MC &amp;-<p>

Era una tarde algo fría y todos los amigos de Hermione se encontraban en su apartamento, alistándose para ver una película rentada. Cuando ingresó Michael al lugar, sabía lo mucho que su novia adoraba a Hermione, a su hermano y a sus amigos, no entendía por qué estaban ahí William, Draco y Harry. Ellos eran unos hombres que no encajaban en el perfil de la chica, ella era inteligente, agradable, dulce y esos tres sólo querían andar de cuanta mujer se moviera en frente de ellos. Él sabía cómo era ese tipo de cosas, porque él había sido así antes de conocer a Ginny, llevaban cuatro meses saliendo y todas sus andadas ahora eran historia; ella era especial y ninguna otra mujer lo hacía sentir tan bien cuando estaban juntos, así que ahora no había cabida para nadie más.

Cuando la chica bajó, llevaba un vestido negro muy ceñido a su cuerpo y el cabello recogido dejaba ver su cuello, su largo, blanco y sedoso cuello que adoraba besar. Todo lo demás había desaparecido para él, sólo estaba ella y su sonrisa, su bella sonrisa, dirigida a … un momento no se estaba sonriendo con él, ¿estaba riéndose con Harry?

– ¡Hey! amigo ¿Estás bien? ¿Has visto un fantasma o algo? –Ginny bromeaba con su novio.

– Lo siento, amor. Estaba distraído, eso es todo –Respondió Michael al oír a su novia, ¡Qué raro sonaban las palabras de amor dichas a su hermosa novia. Hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan atraído a una sola chica, como le ocurría con Ginny y todo en unas cuantas semanas de estar saliendo juntos.

– Si te sientes mal dejamos esto para otro día, no me disgusta la idea de ver esa película.

– No te preocupes, no es nada. Vamos princesa te llevaré a un lugar espléndido hoy.

Salieron del lugar, pero para Michael las cosas ahora serían distintas. No compartiría su chica con nadie. Si alguna vez había cedido ante la competencia con él durante el colegio, ahora no cedería tan fácil. Sentía que Ginny era una chica especial y no le dejaría el campo fácil a ningún infeliz mujeriego como Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

La planta de la que hablo en el relato es real, se conocen como plantas carnívoras. No sé si alguien la conozca pero es pequeñita de altura, llega máximo a unos ocho centímetros y atrapa mosquitos como lo traté de explicar. _Guamuna_ es una palabra que significa tierra de los amigos.

Al fin está la reconciliación real de Ron con Harry, como ven Ron deseaba era que su amigo confiase en él; creo que este Ron al igual que el original sabe que Harry y Ginny pueden hacer una buena pareja y no pone tantos peros cuando al fin Harry le confiesa los sentimientos.

En los siguientes capítulos trataré de poner pequeños y cortos puntos de vista de Michael Corner. Y por último como lo prometí haré lo posible por terminar el fic, aun si las críticas escasean. Gracias a Fatty por regalarme sus puntos de vista, los aprecio enormemente.


	32. C32 Aprendiendo a defenderse

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración**. Los puntos de vista son de Hermione Granger, Michael Corner, Draco Malfoy._

**C32. Aprendiendo a defenderse**

-& HG &-

El pequeño apartamento estaba abarrotado con las ocho mujeres que se encontraban esperando el arribo del instructor en defensa personal que Hermione había traído para su segunda reunión. Cuando Harry entró varias situaciones se presentaron al tiempo. Algunas quedaron asombradas por encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, tiempo atrás habían conocido al muchacho pero lo que tenían en frente era otra cosa. Al fin y al cabo, unas cuantas de esas chicas, habían intercambiado más que palabras con Harry, en la adolescencia y no se resistieron en mostrarse efusivas en el saludo. Situación que incomodó al muchacho, sobre todo al notar la mueca de burla en el rostro de su pelirroja preferida. Otras lo miraban atontadas pues la fama como vencedor de Lord Voldemort lo precedía a donde quiera que fuera; aunque estaba habituado a esta situación Harry la mayoría del tiempo se sentía molesto con tanta atención.

– Bueno chicas, hoy estamos aquí para empezar nuestra primera lección de defensa personal. Como hablamos la semana anterior, alguien nos va a ayudar a entrenarnos y a no ser un blanco fácil del acoso de los hombres –Todas las chicas se removieron un poco incómodas ante las palabras. Era obvio que lo dicho por la castaña estaba calando en todas las mujeres presentes.

– Y la buena noticia es que nuestro querido Harry Potter será quien imparta las clases –dijo una rubia sonriente.

– No estoy aquí para hacerles las cosas simples señoritas, voy a hacerlas la vida algo complicada por el día de hoy. No se sorprendan si de aquí salen deseando estar en otro lado –Harry observó a todas las mujeres, mientras hablaba. El tono que utilizó la mujer rubia no le había gustado para nada, presentía problemas.

– De eso estamos seguras, Harry –añadió otra de las chicas con picardía. Harry le sonrió con cortesía. Sí, la cara de su pelirroja favorita empezaba a mostrar lo que le vendría después.

– Como les decía. Necesito mostrarles algunas tácticas de defensa, para eso necesito una voluntaria.

Tres mujeres saltaron como un resorte, desde el lugar donde se encontraban sentadas, lanzándose hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho; al verse las tres ahí reunidas empezaron a discutir por quién merecía tener la oportunidad de servir de modelo. Harry trató de hacerse el desentendido de la disputa, observó a las mujeres y se detuvo en las tres mujeres que seguían discutiendo como adolescentes celosas ¿Sería posible que él hubiese estado con ellas y no lo recordara? Si era honesto consigo mismo la probabilidad era bastante alta. Condujo a las tres chicas a sentarse. Y luego obligó a Ginny a levantarse. A regañadientes la chica lo siguió, no sin antes regalarle la mejor cara llena de rencor que tenía sólo para él, a cambio recibió una sonrisa de campeonato de parte del pelinegro.

– Bien chicas. Lo que les voy a mostrar son algunos consejos básicos para que puedan movilizarse sin ser blancos fáciles. Diariamente se nos presentan ocasiones donde no podemos desaparecernos y no sobra quien pretende hacer daño. Ustedes saben de primera mano, lo que es estar en peligro de ataque; Y el mejor consejo es huir. Ni siquiera lo duden, corran y pongan distancia entre ustedes y el atacante. Busquen sitios concurridos.

– Pero pensé que nos ibas a enseñar a defendernos no a huir –gritó desde atrás la anfitriona de la reunión. Una joven de la misma edad de Hermione.

– Cuando estén desarmadas tienen muy pocas probabilidades de salir bien libradas si se enfrentan a un hombre. El mejor consejo para dar en estos casos es huir y ponerse a salvo.

– Yo quiero aprender a defenderme, estoy cansada de tanto idiota que desea aprovecharse de mi. Odio cuando me gritan en los callejones y cuando tratan de tocarme.

– Tu nombre es…

– Elizabeth, Elizabeth Gold.

– Mira Liz

– No, mi nombre es Elizabeth

– Fui atrevido y me disculpo, Elizabeth. Entiendo que hayas tenido experiencias feas en un callejón cualquiera, otra asunto es enfrentarse a un atacante, puede ser bastante peligroso. Yo te podré dar algunas guías de defensa, pero recuerda que muchas veces la mejor defensa es huir.

– Deberías aplicarlo a ti mismo –dijo bajito Hermione. Sin embargo todas las mujeres soltaron risitas nerviosas ante las palabras de la castaña.

– Desde niño he aprendido a defenderme.

– Pero no de las mujeres –añadió Luna.

– A ellas hay que seducirlas y no defenderse –todas lo miraron con sonrisas coquetas a lo cual él respondió con su mejor sonrisa que borró apenas vio la seriedad en la cara de la pelirroja –pero no estamos hablando de mi. Seguimos enfocados en defendernos y huir si la oportunidad nos lo permite. Quiero que Gin se ubique delante…

– Weasley –replicó ella antes de que él finalizara la frase.

– Quiero que la señorita Weasley me trate de atacar –Ubicó a Ginny enfrente y se acomodó atrás –Mientras que ella se acomoda, yo...

Harry no pudo continuar porque su nariz estaba recibiendo un fuerte golpe que la chica había plantado en su cara, desahogando un poco el enojo que sentía al presenciar a Harry galanteando con todas las mujeres del lugar. El muchacho retrocedió tocándose su nariz, no esperaba que la chica fuese tan rápida. En un instante una rubia gritaba cosas al lado de él, trataba con su varita de invocar un hechizo sanador, pero el muchacho tenía algo más en mente.

La oportunidad era perfecta y aunque sus planes cambiaban un poco, debía tomar la decisión de que las chicas vieran un verdadero acosador asechando. Tomó a la rubia y con un movimiento la derribó al piso y con el brazo libre sostuvo fuertemente a Ginny pegado a su cuerpo. Se escucharon algunos gritos de parte de las otras mujeres, pero eso no detuvo a Harry porque con un movimiento suave de su varita, todas las varitas de las mujeres volaron hacia sus manos. Fue en ese momento que reinó el caos. Algunas gritaban histéricas, mientras Hermione les rogaba calma. Luna seguía viendo el espectáculo con su aire ensoñador. La dueña de casa, estaba pálida y parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Harry sabía que ella podía ser un problema si no explicaba la intención de ese ejercicio con prontitud.

La rubia del piso quien por lo que escuchó comentar una sanadora, seguía atontada en el suelo, en cambio Ginny luchaba para liberarse del fuerte agarre del cual era presa.

– Cálmate, Ginny. No voy a lastimarte –susurró Harry en el oído de la pelirroja. Ella con habilidad liberó un brazo y trató de golpear el estómago del chico. Se encontró con un Harry más preparado para su arremetida. Volteándola a la vez, la tomó de ambos brazos sosteniéndolos en su espalda, mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo para aprisionarla. Con un movimiento de su varita puso un hechizo confundus, para confundir a todas las mujeres; eso sí dejando a la pelirroja libres de la esa desagradable sensación de sentir y estar atrapadas en una ilusión.

– Suéltame, Harry.

– No te muevas, más. Gin. Me vas a obligar a ponerte un confundus también a ti –ella lo miró a los ojos, por primera vez. Siempre que estaban juntos trataba de evitar mirarle. Y la tentación de tenerlo tan cerca, no le ayudaba para nada. Varios gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

– Estás pasándote de la raya.

– Confía en mi, pelirroja.

– Te he dicho que no me llames así.

– No es hora de discutir, necesito que me ayudes. Todas están bajo un _confundus_ donde un atacante intenta maltratarlas.

– ¿Por qué las pusiste bajo algo tan horrible?

– Quiero mostrar un punto ante ellas. Empezaban a ver esto como un juego y sabes bien que no lo es

– De todas formas…

– Deja de discutir tanto conmigo y ayúdame a…

Pero lo que Harry tenía preparado para esa noche quedó en el olvido al ver que Elizabeth, se tiraba en el piso lloriqueando como una niña y adoptando una posición fetal. Harry soltó a Ginny y corrió al lado de la joven mujer que estaba atravesando una etapa de pánico, a su lado llegó Hermione prestándole ayuda. Le susurró algo al oído del muchacho, logrando que la sangre se le bajara a los pies. Con la corta explicación que su amiga le brindó, entendía la reacción airada de la mujer y más su estado actual. Tomó a la mujer y con la ayuda de su amiga la llevó a la habitación principal.

– Hay alguna sanadora –Hermione salió de nuevo al estudio donde se encontraban las mujeres aun en estado de shock.

– Yo –la voz de la rubia que había tratado de auxiliar a Harry que continuaba tirada en el piso, se escuchó débil; pero se recuperó parándose con prontitud y yendo a ayudar.

Las mujeres poco a poco empezaron a salir de su aturdimiento y fueron recuperando la compostura, aunque todas se veían afectadas de una u otra forma por la experiencia que Harry les había hecho vivir, eso sí, ninguna de las mujeres reunidas estaba tan afectada como la dueña del lugar.

– Aunque atemorizante no había visto a Harry así de agresivo nunca antes –soltó una bella rubia de hermosos y expresivos ojos azules.

– Nos ha hecho pasar un muy mal momento. Pero siendo él, todo le puedo perdonar –La mujer que habló poseía una belleza llamativa; sus ojos de un verde oscuro y el bello color blanco de su piel. Contrastaban con su cabellera rubio platino. De seguro paraba el tráfico cuando pasaba por cualquier camino.

– A él le perdono incluso que saliera con ustedes dos, mientras éramos novios –La tercera rubia que se atrevió hablar, compartía una belleza similar a las otras dos pero era mucho más alta y esbelta que las dos anteriores; aunque no fuese tan bella como las anteriores.

– Él jamás fue tu novio, querida.

– ¡Claro que no! – respondió la otra en discordia.

– Fue mío.

La cara de horror se hizo evidente en el rostro de las tres mujeres. No era posible que las tres creyeran haber sido novias del mismo hombre y al mismo tiempo. De ahí en adelante el caos, reinó entre las tres rubias. Se gritaban cuanta palabra fea se acordaban, lo peor fue cuando empezaron a contarse los secretos que conocían la una de la otra, armando un desagradable enfrentamiento de palabras, donde las mujeres que no intervenían en la disputa no sabían si reír y apartarse o intervenir para buscar una solución.

La situación no se planteaba agradable ni para las implicadas, mucho menos para quienes observaban el intercambio de palabras.

– Vamos chicas, no se pongan así –Una mujer algo mayor que las demás, estaba cansada de presenciar la discusión –Harry no ha estado solo con ustedes tres. Cuanta rubia pasó por Hogwarts conoció su cama –Todas escucharon sorprendidas las palabras de la mujer -¿Qué? Ni porque fuera un secreto. La debilidad de él, siempre han sido las rubias. Todas lo sabíamos. Algunas hasta se cambiaban el color de su cabello sólo para poder salir con él.

– Ahora está con una mujer de cabello negro –agregó Luna.

– Todos sabemos que la señorita Chang está con él por interés. Además lo compra con sexo a la menor oportunidad que tiene.

– ¡Como sea! Pero no deberían discutir por él, si está comprometido –dijo la mujer mayor –Ustedes son mujeres hermosas, inteligentes. ¿Por qué están pendientes de alguien que jamás les ha dado ni la hora?. Todas saben cómo es Harry, él no es hombre de una sola mujer. Incluso siendo novio de Chang, sale con cuanta rubia facilona se le pasa por delante.

El silencio que reinó en el lugar se vio cortado por el golpe en la puerta de la casa. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció otra mujer con aspecto de actriz de películas muggle. A Ginny se le antojó demasiado similar a una rubia que estaba empecinada en vengarse de su ex marido después de que él intentara matarla a sangre fría, un hombre a quien le decían Bill.

– Buenas noches busco a Harry Potter. Le dicen que Beatrix Kiddo está esperándolo, por favor.

Al cabo de algunos minutos de espera donde el ambiente podía cortarse con cuchillo mantequillero, de esos que no tienen filo. Apareció Harry sonriente. Al sentir la tensión cambió su expresión, especialmente por la cara de la pelirroja que ahora sí, le gastaba miradas de odio. Dejar a tanta mujer con su pelirroja, no había sido una buena idea. Al fin divisó a su vieja amiga parada en la sala, tratando de esquivar las miradas de antipatía que casi todas las mujeres le enviaban.

– Betty. ¡Qué bueno que hayas podido venir! –besó a la mujer en la mejilla y la abrazó.

– Gracias, Harry. Espero no llegar en un mal momento –Betty sentía la agresividad flotando en el ambiente.

– No te preocupes. Como te conté, todas quieren aprender a defenderse de los agresores que pululan por ahí y quién mejor que tu para enseñarles a estas hermosas mujeres –la tomó del brazo y la hizo ubicarse junto a él enfrente de todas las mujeres –Tu experiencia de vida, debe servirles a ellas de algo.

– Tu las conoces mejor que yo, Harry –todas observaban a la rubia con detenimiento.

– Chicas. Ella es Beatrix Kiddo y será su instructora de ahora en adelante. Como les dije, con el ejercicio de hoy sólo quería mostrarles lo que un hombre violento puede hacer al intentar atacarlas. Pero Betty, puede mostrarles a actuar mejor ante el peligro y si no hay otra forma les enseñará a defenderse utilizando su cuerpo –las risitas maliciosas sonaron por todo el lugar –vamos chicas, saben a qué me refiero, Beatrix es Americana y desconoce parte de nuestras costumbres, aunque conoce la problemática que nos acosa –Algunas se miraron pero pronto entendieron que Beatrix no era una bruja sino una squib –Ella está aquí porque desea que otras mujeres no pasen por lo que ella pasó hace unos años –Betty apreció las palabras de su amigo, al no contarles los detalles macabros de su vida –Pero no hablo más y dejo que ella sea quien hable con ustedes.

Harry se despidió de momento de su amiga y volvió a la habitación donde se encontraba una más recuperada Elizabeth. Veinte minutos después retornó más recuperada. Todas se integraron a las prácticas de Betty, quien por cosas del destino, también había tomado a Ginny como su muñeca de ensayo para practicar defensa personal. A medida que todas pudieron aplicar las enseñanzas de Betty la situación fue tornándose más llevadera.

Quizás sólo una, tenía aún la conversación rondando en su mente, y ese asunto la estaba poniendo la vida de cabeza. ¿Cómo podría Harry buscarla a ella, si había salido con todas esas rubias espectaculares? Él era un don Juan empedernido, lo mejor sería olvidar que entre los dos podría existir algo y seguir con el confiable Michael. Las palabras de Beatrix la sacaron de su ensoñación.

– Quiero que se organicen por parejas para que practiquen lo que he demostrado con Ginny –recitó Beatrix –por favor háganse en parejas –luego de que todas las mujeres estaban debidamente acompañadas, sólo quedaba Ginny por conseguir pareja –Ven Harry, tu hazte con Ginny.

– Claro Betty. Como tu digas.

– ¿No podríamos cambiar? –expresó Ginny con seguridad. Sólo le faltaba eso, que hasta Beatrix ayudará al imbécil de Harry Potter. Bueno eran amigos, quizás hubiesen sido algo más, reflexionó una impaciente Ginny.

– Vamos, chica. Aprovecha, que los atacantes iguales de bellos a Harry, no se nos aparecen todos los días.

– A mi empáquenme uno para mañana –dijo una rubia al final de la sala. Ganándose la risa de todas. Ginny las miró con cara larga, lamentándose internamente por su suerte.

Tan solo necesitó cinco minutos para sacar todo el enojo y la confusión que Ginny tenía adentro, el blanco nada más y nada menos que el pelinegro que sólo tenía ojos para ella; las demás miraban estáticos, el enfrentamiento. El muchacho trataba de no ser demasiado fuerte con la chica, pero ella se lo pasaba retándolo a que diera lo mejor de sí.

– Vamos, Potter. No puedes tratarme como a una niñita desamparada, todo el tiempo. Así no aprenderé nada.

– No me tientes, pelirroja. Porque puedes arrepentirte de tus palabras.

– Eres un tonto, Potter. Crees que por el hecho de ser mujer, no puedo defenderme sola.

Dicho esto y al mejor estilo de un profesional de artes marciales, golpeó al muchacho y lo botó al piso, sentándose sobre su cuerpo y sus brazos. Con un movimiento rápido de piernas, la situación se invirtió. La chica forcejeó pero no fue capaz de deshacerse del agarre, hasta que escuchó la calmada voz de Beatrix.

– Tu sabes qué hacer, pelirroja. Vamos saca la furia que tienes guardada –Ginny respiró y miró a Harry, su atacante.

– Ves que no soy el único que te llama así –ella lo miró con enojo –Deberías rendirte, pelirroja.

Él la miraba con insistencia y algo de burla en su sonrisa. Y eso la hizo decidirse. Con la rodilla golpeó a Harry en su espalda y cuando al fin se sintió libre de su agarre, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el área lumbar, haciéndolo doblar del dolor. Tomó unas cuerdas que Beatrix le facilitó y le ató las manos a la espalda. Cuando trató de atarlo de los pies, el chico se escabulló y saltando sobre sí mismo, desató sus manos en un santiamén.

– Deberás tener mejores estrategias, si quieres tenerme, Weasley –La chica lo miró con enojo y antes de que hiciera magia sin varita, Harry la abrazó con su cuerpo y le susurró –No puedes hacer magia sin varita, Gin.

– No me vas a vencer tan fácil, Potter. Y no sueñes que me quedaré quieta.

– Jamás te he visto quieta en ellos, Gin.

Antes de que la chica explotara como una súper nova, Hermione intervino y los separo. Ganándose miradas cargadas de enojo por parte de ambos.

– Es suficiente los dos. Estamos aquí para ayudar a las chicas, no para demostrar quién odia o adora a quién –ambos abrieron la boca para replicar, pero la castaña no lo permitió –Compórtense y dejen de actuar como un par de idiotas enamorados. Lo siento Ginny, así es como actúas así que no protestes y tu –señaló a su amigo –deja de provocarla. Actúa como el funcionario ministerial que eres.

Beatrix le sonrió a Hermione y entendió el predicamento de la castaña, aunque se estaba divirtiendo de ver a su amigo, pelear con una joven que se le enfrentaba con enojo reprimido, definitivamente la castaña tenía razón, entre esos dos ocurría algo. Enterarse de qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo, lo dejaría para otro día. Continuó con un pequeño discurso ante las mujeres ahí reunidas y dio por finalizado el encuentro.

– Eres toda una guerrera, pelirroja –Ginny le sonrió en agradecimiento a Beatrix.

– ¿Y por qué con ella no discutes cuando te dice pelirroja?

– Cállate, Potter.

– ¿Aprendiste en algún lado?

– En el colegio en Francia, los asuntos no siempre fueron simples y Bill, mi hermano… el bueno de Bill. Me inscribió en un curso de defensa personal.

– Nunca creí escuchar Bill y bueno en la misma frase –rió la rubia. Contagiando a las demás mujeres y a Harry.

– Betty, gracias por venir a ayudarnos.

– No hay por qué agradecer, Harry. Sabes q por ti iría hasta donde me pidieras, claro si Ginny me lo permite.

– Tranquila, guapa. Ella no es celosa y permite que las mujeres tengan un pedacito de mi.

– Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar como si no estuviera presente. Y te ruego Beatrix, que no me involucres con Potter.

– Estamos destinados a estar juntos, pelirroja. Beatrix solo está poniendo lo que para los demás es evidente.

– Y tu deja de balbucear –Lo miró Ginny con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar, al verle la cara de diversión al muchacho –Deberías borrar tu sonrisa, no me extrañaría que tu novia aparezca en cualquier minuto –Y dicho y hecho en ese instante la flamante oriental ingresaba con prisa a la casa. Con cara de pocas amigas al ver a Ginny y a una hermosa rubia rodeando a su novio.

– ¡Qué casualidad que estuvieras en casa de Elizabeth, Harry! –Cho caminaba con prisa –Pasaba por aquí y… -pero Ginny y Beatrix saltaron una sonora carcajadas al oír las palabras de la oriental.

– Vamos, pelirroja. Dejemos a este bombón en donde se merece estar. Mientras tanto invítame un trago que quiero conversar contigo, quiero me cuentes dónde aprendiste a hacer ese truco con las manos.

Las dos mujeres se alejaron sin despedirse, en búsqueda de Luna y Hermione. Terminaron en un bar muggle compartiendo anécdotas y riéndose de todas las barbaridades ocurridas en sus vidas. Y aunque el caso de Elizabeth Gold, la anfitriona ese día, era muy triste porque su pequeño bebé de dos años era producto de un ataque violento por parte de un par de magos desconocidos. Los hechos que les narró Beatrix, las dejaron llenas de sentimientos encontrados. La violencia se veía a diferentes niveles en la vida, sin importar rango, distinción, pobreza o riqueza, si la mujer tuviese magia, fuera squib o muggle. La mujer era el blanco de violencia por parte de hombres desadaptados, arrogantes y en gran medida cobardes. Y solo mujeres fuertes como Elizabeth o Beatrix demostraban con su ejemplo, que una mujer podía sobrevivir a cualquier tipo de trauma, aunque el proceso fuera tan diferente para unas y para otras.

Una nueva amistad había surgido entre las cuatro mujeres; las clases de defensa se harían una vez por mes, o cuando pudiesen ponerse de acuerdo. El método de enseñanza de Beatrix era excelente y prometía mejorarles la vida a todas. Beatrix adoraba enseñar y tener bajo su tutela a jóvenes como la pelirroja se le antojaban a la rubia una experiencia prometedora, especialmente si de paso le hacía complicada la vida a su amigo, Harry.

-& MC &-

En el lobby del edificio Michael Corner se encontraba cansado de esperar a su novia, pero no deseaba subir y encontrarse seguramente con la cara de Ron, William y peor de Harry, a veces era una tortura ingresar y verlos a todos reunidos tan alegres y contentos para poner cara de vinagre por su ingreso. Ella había tratado de explicarle que su hermano era sobreprotector y que montaba esa escena tratando de cuidarla, cosa que ella le encontraba una gracia que él no le veía por ninguna parte, pero el enojo de Ron era entendible. Lo que definitivamente, no quería entender era la situación con Potter, sí señor ahora era Potter y no Harry, desde que él lo miraba con ganas de partirlo en pedacitos había dejado de ser su compañero de colegio, para convertirse en quien se deleitaba viendo a su novia, ese Potter lo ponía bastante nervioso, llevaban junto a Ginny algo más de cinco meses, donde él había visto su mundo cambiar, esa chica había ingresado a su vida y le había puesto su mundo en otra dimensión.

Y ahora sentía temor por perderla, no quería que nadie se le acercase, especialmente ese cuatro pilas que la miraba con esos ojos predadores que ya conocía. Y él no era tonto había visto algo en ella distinto cuando lo miraba a él, aunque se trataban con desdén el uno al otro, habían ciertos momentos en que se miraban en silencio, sin hablarse, sin decirse nada con palabras, pero él sabía que algo ocurría con esas miraditas. Cuando subía al apartamento casi siempre ahí estaba el imbécil de Potter mirándola, observando a su chica aparecer vestida como la diosa que era, robándose la primera sonrisa de la noche de su novia. ¿Por qué tenía ella que mirarlo siempre a él primero?, salían juntos eran novios pero siempre buscaba primero los ojos de Potter para luego detenerse en él, definitivamente era tiempo de generar un cambio en la vida de Ginevra Weasley, alejarla de ese apartamento que compartía con Hermione y la otra bruja que no recordaba el nombre.

– Sí definitivamente, es una buena idea en este momento –fue el pensamiento de ese día para Michael Corner.

-& DM &-

Draco cayó arrodillado al piso, al verla tan pálida y desencajada. El cuerpo de su madre estaba lleno de golpes, cortes y demasiada sangre. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Esa misma mañana habían conversado los dos, tenían algunos planes para pasarla juntos esa navidad. Aunque llevaban años sin comportarse como una familia, sin proponérselo las cosas ahora eran distintas. Ese fin de año, tenían todo listo para hacer una gran reunión en la mansión Malfoy. Su padrastro y su madre volverían a la mansión a prepararlo todo.

Muchos miembros de la orden y sus familias estarían presentes. No conocía a nadie que no hubiese perdido a un familiar o a un conocido ese año. Sin embargo todos se empeñaban en continuar, en no dejar que la tristeza les ganara la partida. Especialmente las mujeres. No sólo él había notado el cambio en la actitud de las chicas y no sólo lo decía por Ginny, Hermione y Luna, con quienes compartía el día a día. Eran muchas otras mujeres quienes ahora las veía por ahí deambulando. Estaban simplemente más alegres y confiadas. Sabía que algo más sucedía y apostaba a que sus compañeras de edificio tenían algo o mucho que ver.

El frío que sentía en su pecho lo trajo de nuevo a su realidad, su madre había sido torturada por el maldito grupo de mortífagos ensañándose con ella. Ahora estaban reunidos para despedirla. Suspiró con enojo, de nada le había servido el traslador internacional que hizo en el último momento. Tampoco sirvió que sus amigos estuviesen con él y eliminaran a todos los magos que torturaron a su madre.

Todo había sido en vano, hoy era su madre, hace poco su tía. Lord Voldemort empezaba a vengarse de cada uno de los que alguna vez lo siguieron, era más que evidente. Una sensación de ternura lo invadió desde su hombro, la mano de una mujer reposaba sobre él. Volteó a mirarla y se encontró con unos ojos azules, intensos mirándolo. El cabello rubio y su piel blanca la hacían parecer como un bello ángel.

– Siento lo de tu madre. Malfoy –él la miró y no pudo decir nada. La belleza de la chica lo tenía impactado –Mis padres querían mostrar sus respetos. Como comprenderás ahora vamos a buscar refugio –Draco asintió –Jamás fuimos cercanos, pero de verdad que siento mucho por lo que estás pasando.

– Gracias, Daphne.

– Todos entendemos que las cosas están mal y que el Señor Oscuro viene por cada seguidor que lo traicionó hace quince años. Es por eso …

– Lo sé, Daphne. Mi familia fue la primera en caer porque fue quién más se desgastó ayudando a ese maldito. Ahora debemos pagar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

– No seas tan duro con tu familia, Draco. Eran tiempos difíciles y nuestros padres sólo conocían la basura de la sangre pura y todas esas estúpidas cosas.

– No lo digo porque los culpe, Daph. Como estuviste en Francia desde niña, no pudiste ver todo lo que mi familia pasó… Entendí por qué mi padre se sacrificó, no sólo por mi, sino por toda la comunidad. Vi como todo cambió ante mis ojos; vi a mi tía Bella después del Señor Tenebroso, la vi defendiendo sus ideas de pureza, aunque no las compartiera con ella. A ella la perdonaron muchas personas, eso me dio una lección. Mucha gente sufrió en la primera guerra del Señor Tenebroso, pero lograron perdonar a quienes por equivocación lucharon junto a él. Esas personas me enseñaron de primera mano a perdonar.

– Me alegra oírte hablar así, Draco –La chica le sonrió con dulzura.

– Ambos sabemos que ese maldito mago, no dejaría las cosas así.

– Mi familia es consciente de todo esto –la chica miró a los pies, tratando de agarrar valor –dos primas están desaparecidas, aquí en Francia. Mis tíos quieren creer que es algo sin importancia, pero lo que sucedió con tu madre, nos deja ver claro que el Señor Oscuro está ampliando su territorio.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Daph. Lo mejor es que tu familia se refugie. No podemos seguir dejándole las cosas fáciles a ese malnacido –la chica rió y Draco se dejó contagiar por la risa fácil de ella.

– Debo marcharme –le dio un beso en la mejilla del chico y se separó un paso –Quisiera poder escribirme contigo, después de todo, el compromiso que mis padres …

– Sería bueno que lo hicieras –él le sonrió, sacó un pergamino de su ropa –toma ponle esto a tu lechuza para que pueda encontrarme, es la única forma en que alguien me pueda localizar.

– Hasta pronto, Draco.

– Hasta pronto, Daph.

Observó a la familia Greengrass despedirse de Severus, y de algunas otras personas que estaban en la sala. Pero sus ojos siempre volvían a la hermosa rubia que le había regalado un momento tan cálido, entre tanto dolor. Su voz era dulce y casi tan bonita como sus ojos azules. Sonrió por sus pensamientos. Jamás quiso casarse por obligación, detestaba el compromiso que sus padres habían realizado con la familia Greengrass, vendiéndolo como si él fuese una carga, pero era la guerra y sus padres estaban obligados a hacer muchas cosas estúpidas siguiendo órdenes. Tal vez esa orden podía ser algo bueno para su futuro.

– ¿Quién era esa belleza, Draco?

– Nadie a quien debas mirar, William –afirmó el rubio.

– Uy, pero qué quisquilloso eres con alguien que acabas de conocer.

– No puedes mirarla, punto –aseveró Draco.

– No eres quién para decirme a qué chica puedo mirar.

– No te metas con ella, eso es todo lo que te pido –Draco se tranquilizó un poco.

– Pero es todo una belleza –añadió Harry. Había visto a su amigo tensarse cuando William quiso preguntar por la hermosa rubia. La chica era un par de años menor y realmente era muy bonita. Sin embargo era la reacción de su amigo al hablar con la chica, que lo habían llenado de intriga –Tal vez debiste habérnosla presentado.

– Y la hermana no está tampoco nada mal –los tres observaron a la familia salir del lugar

– No los había visto, antes –dijo Harry.

– Alcancé a escuchar que viven en Francia desde la primera guerra. Que también fueron mortífagos pero abandonaron todo cuando la maldición pegó en Inglaterra. También escuché que las chicas estudiaron en Beauxbotton –ahora Neville estaba junto a ellos, explicándoles.

– No los culpo por huir de ese bastardo, animal –Concluyó Ron.

– Van a huir –todos miraron a Draco –Se van a esconder. Lo más seguro es que el Señor Tenebroso vaya tras ellos y deben cuidarse.

– Es lo mejor –argumentó Neville.

– Además esas bellezas, deben tener a más de uno tras ellas. De mi deberían esconderlas –todos rieron menos Draco ante los comentarios de William.

– No todas son para ti, William –Draco volvía a estar serio.

– No pierdo nada con intentarlo

– Esa chica es mía –dijo más serio aún Draco

– Vaya se ha enamorado nuestro amigo, de la rubia de Beauxbotton

– Eso sí no lo esperaba, amigo. El eterno soltero, Draco Malfoy. Cayó ante los encantos de una rubia –Harry no pudo evitar comentar lo que había observado desde que la chica se acercara a su amigo.

– Una rubia despampanante, Harry.

– En eso tienes razón, William.

– No sean estúpidos –dijo Draco entre dientes.

– Vamos, si casi babeas cuando la chica te besó la mejilla.

– Pensé que sólo yo había notado la cara de tonto que puso cuando la rubia le estampó el beso en la mejilla –agregó Neville.

– Es la misma cara que ponen tu y Ron cuando están acompañados de sus novias –aseguró William.

– Espero que no haya sido la misma cara idiota de este imbécil, cuando ve a la pelirroja junto a su novio –agregó Draco. Harry sonrió con incomodidad –En un año estaré casado con ella –Las cuatro caras voltearon a mirar al rubio en confusión.

– Te pego duro la rubiecita –añadió al final William.

– Ella va a ser mi esposa. Porque es Daphne Greengrass.

Sin planearlo siquiera los cuatro muchachos corrieron a la salida del lugar, para observar un poco más a la familia Greengrass, mientras que Draco sonreía observándolos correr y esquivar personas. Quería mucho a sus amigos y parecía que no era tan bueno ocultando sus emociones como creía. Neville y Harry habían observado su tensión al sentir los labios de la chica en su mejilla. Con sus dedos rozó su piel, tratando de recordar la sensación placentera al contacto con su delicada piel. La horrible chiquita que él recordaba ya no existía, ahora su futura esposa era una chica de belleza extraordinaria y una dulzura que poco conocía. Siempre había visto a las mujeres como algo útil en algunos momentos, pero por lo general le parecían algo lloronas y empalagosas; o temerarias y cansonas.

Exceptuando a tía Bella y a su madre, su contacto con las mujeres era bastante limitado. Siempre sentía que debía hacer muchas otras cosas que andar detrás de una novia, como veía a Ron y a Neville. Sentía más afinidad con Harry al respecto, ellos siempre consideraban que los amigos estaban primero y las chicas después; aunque el pelinegro ahora parecía empezar a cambiar y no precisamente por la belleza oriental que calentaba su cama cada noche. Había algo más en Harry, tal vez lo mismo que a él le sucedía justo ahora, el día del funeral de su madre. La compañía femenina se le antojaba algo de lo cual no podría prescindir en el futuro cercano. Suspiró con fuerza, observando a sus amigos chancearse por algo. Muy seguramente alcanzaron a la familia de su prometida y alguna barrabasada habían dicho. Daba gracias a la existencia de sus amigos, ellos eran su apoyo y todo lo que le quedaba de ahora en adelante. Eso y Daphne.

**Notas**

Como todos las veces no tengo tiempo hoy voy a subir 2 capítulos de una vez, espero no les moleste. Para quienes no sepan Beatrix Kiddo es la mujer en Kill Bill (Uma Thurman) quien después de ser maltratada, intenta vengarse de su esposo, y pasa muchos maltratos. Me pareció adecuado para la trama, aunque no creo que la vuelva a mencionar. Aquí le doy un poco de protagonismo a Draco Malfoy, al fin se enfrenta a un problema grande, la pérdida de su mamá, pero a la vez encuentra a una Daphne, pero se le presenta tan diferente a como la recordaba. Hay otro pedacito de Michael Corner.

Quise poner a las rubias discutiendo por Harry, porque siempre me ha parecido tonto cuando las mujeres hacen ese tipo de espectáculos por un hombre y no me pude resistir a ridiculizarlo un poco más aquí. Muchas mujeres, incluso las sensatas, en algún momento creen que pueden hacer caer a un don Juan, casanova, mujeriego, diez mujeres… o como sea que le digan en su país. Pero ese tipo de hombres por lo general, "cae" siempre con una mujer específica y no siempre es la más bella de todas; los casos q conozco siempre son mujeres muy seguras de sí mismas, inteligentes y a veces se podrían considerar hasta feas, aunque algunos por ahí digan q no hay mujer fea sino mal arreglada.


	33. C33 Un paso adelante

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración**. Los puntos de vista son de Harry Potter y James Potter. Es un capítulo bastante extenso, pero traté de ponerle algo de drama para oír luego sus opiniones._

**C33. Un paso adelante**

-& HP &-

Después de semanas de entrenamiento y aunque le dolía ver a su amigo tan triste por la pérdida de su madre, Harry sintió que era el momento adecuado para hacer una pequeña prueba para ver el ajuste que tenía el grupo de trabajo, se valió de la ayuda de su padre y de Remus para que diseñaran un posible evento y así hacer que dos grupos se enfrentasen y trabajaran en conseguir algún objetivo, siempre teniendo en cuenta el trabajo en equipo.

Era un viernes después de una semana muy difícil en el trabajo. Las habilidades de Luna y Ginny cada vez encajaban mejor con los demás. Neville, Luna y Ginny trabajaban de día en el desarrollo de una poción que podía beneficiar bastante a la orden, si llegaban a tener suerte en su desarrollo. Harry aún se sentía algo atemorizado al despedirse de Luna, eso de saber el día en que se moriría se le antojaba algo que no deseaba saber, pero por suerte ya se estaba acostumbrando a su extraño proceder en cuanto a eso de las auras y de ver el futuro en ellas.

De todo lo que más lo asombraba era en la forma que la pelirroja había empezado a avanzar en su magia sin varita. Los hechizos que con varita se le dificultaban ahora eran pan comido para ella, incluso con algo de entrenamiento él le había enseñado a fingir que tenía varita y así pasar desapercibida ante los demás cuando hiciera magia. Junto a Dumbledore creían que la chica debía ganar confianza en sí misma, antes de mostrar sus habilidades ante los demás compañeros.

– Vamos a hacer dos grupos de trabajo, somos ocho. Entonces seremos dos grupos de cuatro

– Sabes contar, Potter

– Deja tu sarcasmo para otro día Draco.

– Las cabezas de grupo serán Ginny y Luna. Ellas deben escoger con quiénes se unirán. La misión la ha diseñado mi padre y Remus. El juego empieza cuando reciban las instrucciones en un pergamino. Tendrán quince minutos para idear una estrategia. Después el cuarto se transformará en lo que el juego necesite. ¿Preguntas?

– ¿Qué recibe el ganador? –preguntó Draco

– Lo que los perdedores quieran dar –sonrió Harry –Y no apostaremos dinero mágico, ni muggle, Ginny –Ella sonrió al ser descubierta por el chico.

– Entonces que sean nuestros esclavos por una semana, me parece algo digno para un perdedor –Neville sonreía al pensar en las posibilidades. Los demás lo miraron atónitos pues no esperaban que el chico tuviese una idea como esa.

Al final terminaron aceptando la apuesta. Un sickle fue lanzado a lo alto para ver quién empezaba a escoger sus compañeros, una muy sonriente Ginny miró triunfante a Luna, escogiendo de primero a Neville. La guerra había sido planteada y Luna también sabía jugar así que ella se llevó a sus filas a Hermione. El turno ahora era para William, a Ginny le encantaba pasar el tiempo con él, pues se habían hecho grandes amigos. Luna escogió a Ronald. Ginny se quedó mirando a Harry quien la observaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Muy adentro sabía que él había sido la primera persona que quería escoger para su equipo, pero ella no lo haría, eso la delataría. Entonces fue Draco el último integrante del equipo de la pelirroja. La misión encontrar algo viejo.

Ginny y Luna recibieron su objetivo. Inmediatamente el salón se trasformó en un sitio polvoriento, seco y casi sin vida vegetal. Al fondo unas calles viejas y unas casas tal vez más viejas que la misma calle era la decoración. En algún lugar del pueblo había un objeto antiguo que los debían rescatar. También había una generosa cantidad de tesoros esparcidos por todo el lugar. Y ambos equipos empezaron su preparación.

Era tiempo de empezar, el equipo de Ginny avanzó primero y tomó posiciones estratégicas buscando el objeto. El equipo de Luna tenía una estrategia similar, vigilando de cerca a sus contendores. Hermione y Ginny avanzaban por entre las casas más lejanas del pueblo. Luna y William se enfrentaban en algo que parecía ser una iglesia. Draco y Harry hacían lo mismo en el restaurante y la casa de la diversión. Mientras que Neville cuidaba que William no se excediera en los establos del lugar. Los aciertos de cada grupo iban sumándose en un gran marcador en el cielo de ese extraño paisaje. Los minutos pasaban y ambos equipos empezaban a desesperarse. La puntuación estaba muy cercana, nadie había encontrado su objetivo.

De un momento a otro el equipo de Luna se desapareció y el equipo de Ginny también se reagrupó tratando de encontrar algo por mejorar. Observaron la puntuación 350 a 320, estaban demasiado cerca, quien encontrara el objeto antiguo sería el ganador.

– No sé cuál pueda ser el estúpido objeto antiguo que quieren que encontremos. Hemos paseado todo el maldito pueblo y no hay nada –Draco dejó salir su frustración.

William empezó a pasearse de un lado para otro y golpeó una vieja lata que estaba tirada. Entonces apareció de la nada una pirámide de base cuadrada y dorada en medio de una calle. Sincronizadamente los cuatro se ubicaron en una esquina de la pirámide y empezaron a buscar una forma de entrar en ella. Al mismo instante el grupo de Luna hizo lo mismo. Las parejas ya no eran las mismas, ahora Luna cuidaba a Ginny. Neville era custodiado por Ron. Draco por Hermione y Harry y William estaban enfrentados.

Un movimiento involuntario de Hermione le mostró a Draco dónde estaba el objeto que buscaban, no estaba dentro de la pirámide estaba en el tope del mismo. Y muy discretamente los cuatro se volvieron a reunir. Debían cambiar de estrategia y distraer al otro grupo. Si empezaban a escalar la pirámide los otros se darían cuenta del objeto, debían distraerlos. Los cuatro se alejaron de la pirámide, tratando de desviar a los demás del objetivo, pero la estrategia del equipo de Luna parecía ser un seguimiento cercano al contrincante. Así que dicho y hecho. Ginny, Draco y Neville se alejaron considerablemente de la pirámide y sus respectivos enfrentados los siguieron. En ese instante empezó una batalla de hechizos.

Mientras que Luna luchaba para despegarse de la puerta de entrada del restaurante del lugar. Neville confundía a Ron con un poderoso hechizo donde aparecían miles de arañas que dejaron al pelirrojo bastante asustado. Draco de otra parte había amordazado a Hermione, mientras que la chica lo enfrentaba con un hechizo de levitación.

William había transformado sus manos y patas en unas garras parecidas a las de un insecto pero no pudo subir por la pirámide, así que optó por cambiarlas por algo similar a una chupa como las de algunas lagartijas. Harry trataba de impedirle el paso, enviándole varios hechizos. Pero se vio inmovilizado por un Neville que enviándole un desmaius lo lanzó cerca de donde estaba Luna tratando de despegarse de la puerta. Hermione le ganó la batalla a Draco por unos instantes y con un extraño hechizo que ninguno conocía transformó una las caras de la pirámide en escalas.

Ron con enorme esfuerzo se deshizo del confundus de Neville y salió disparado a subir las escalas. Neville en un intento por detenerlo casi hace estampar a William contra el piso, quien con una agilidad inusitada se aferró pocos metros antes de tocar el suelo. Al ver que Ron le había sacado un poco de ventaja subió por las escalas e hizo crecer sus piernas el doble, con eso logró acercarse a Ron. Aunque no fue suficiente y Ron alcanzó el objeto primero, pero no contaban con el hechizo protector que lo voló lejos de la pirámide.

Su caída fue retrasada por Harry y una vez el pelirrojo cayó al suelo, su hermana lo enredó en un embudo formado por arena el cual no lo dejaba mover ni casi respirar. Invocó otro embudo que también atrapó a Hermione quien trataba de subir por las escalas, seguida de cerca por Draco. Por algunos minutos el equipo de Ginny no tuvo contrincantes y se dedicaron a deshacer el hechizo protector, logrando alcanzar su objetivo. El objeto más viejo del lugar que resultó ser un zapato viejo y maloliente.

La pirámide bajó a nivel del suelo y quienes estaban arriba descendieron con suavidad, ubicándose a nivel de piso. El grupo de Ginny empezó a celebrar ruidosamente su victoria, sin detenerse a mirar el marcador. Saltaban alegres. William convocó algunos fuegos artificiales de su varita. Seguido por un entusiasmado Draco.

El otro grupo se sentó tranquilo en una de las escaleras que llevaban a una muy maltrecha casa. Se notaban exhaustos y algo maltratados. A Luna todavía le quedaba parte del hechizo de pegatina de Ginny y trataba de quitárselo sin lograrlo del todo. Hermione revisaba que Ron no se hubiese golpeado por ninguna parte, mientras que él le comentaba la forma en que había podido deshacerse del poderoso confundus de Neville. Harry miraba atento la celebración del grupo de Ginny. Todos se veían alegres y se sintió culpable por aguarles la fiesta tan rápido.

– Chicos si miran el cielo podrán ver algo interesante –les gritó desde donde se encontraba.

– No te afanes Potter. Igual les ganamos porque fuimos los mejores –Draco le regaló una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

– Claro ustedes lo lograron. Y nosotros también –Harry sonrió con algo de tristeza –el puntaje del equipo de Ginny era 550 y el de ellos 800.

– ¿Pero qué diablos pasó? –William miró el cielo y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

– Harry te dijo, William. Nosotros lo logramos primero que ustedes.

– Pero… –Ninguno del grupo de Ginny entendía. Tenían el zapato sucio, entonces ¿por qué ellos ganaron el premio?

En ese instante la ilusión del pueblo polvoriento desapareció y cambió por un salón blanco con algunos sillones. Y en el techo aparecieron James Potter y Remus Lupin.

– Felicidades chicos –un alegre James les sonreía desde el ahora blanco techo del lugar. Su imagen amplificada como si se tratase de una película muggle –lo hicieron bien ambos grupos.

– Dado que el equipo de Luna cumplió mejor su misión, ellos son los ganadores –Un sonriente Remus apareció al lado de su amigo en el techo del lugar.

– Y conociéndolos como los conocemos, supongo que el equipo de Ginny será esclavo del otro equipo durante toda una semana. Y no se molesten en pensar quién sopló a quien. Son demasiado… predecibles sus movimientos.

– Escogiste bien tu equipo, Luna. En tus filas contaste con la mente más brillante de Hogwarts de los últimos tiempos. Un gran estratega. Y un excelente duelista y guía. Además de tus propias habilidades como bruja. Eso nos dejó al equipo ganador.

– En cuanto al equipo de Ginny, lo hicieron sorprendentemente bien. Incluso con la desventaja que tenían.

– De cuál desventaja hablan –gritó Ginny.

– Jamás podrían ganar –Anunció James Potter sonriente.

– Verás jovencita. Este juego está diseñado para trabajar en equipo lo que demostraron bastante bien. Pero además les demuestra que aunque a veces se ganan algunas batallas, realmente se han perdido –Remus explicó.

– Vamos, papá por qué no hablas claro de una vez por todas –William estaba enojado por tanto rodeo.

– La misión del grupo de Ginny era obtener el objeto más viejo del lugar –respondió Remus

– Y la del grupo de Luna era que el otro grupo pudiera cumplir su misión. Lo que nos deja…

– A que ellos siempre ganarían –pronunció Draco.

– ¡Diablos! Y ahora vamos a ser esclavos de esos durante toda una semana –William se sentó derrotado –Vaya pelirroja, estar en tu bando resultó peor de lo que esperaba.

– Le serviría a Luna de esclavo, así perdiera miles de contiendas –Un risueño Neville trató de verle el lado positivo.

– Nadie se aguantará ahora a Potter –finalizó Draco.

– Bueno… perder no siempre es perder. Según ellos, puede ser que saquemos algo de provecho al ver la vida como esclavos –Argumentó Ginny –Lo que no entiendo es por qué me dieron a mi el pergamino de perder y no a Luna.

– Eso pregúntaselo a James, jovencita –Remus rió con ganas después de responderle.

– ¿Y bien señor, Potter?

– Cuando llegue el momento te responderé esa pregunta. Por ahora quédate contenta con el buen papel que hicieron.

– Sí, claro. Supongo que ahora tendré que llevarle el desayuno a Ron a su cama –dijo un abatido William.

– Con tal de que no nos haga lavar sus medias cochinas –añadió Draco

– O su uniforme de auror –mientras lo decía un extraño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Neville

– Me preocupa más lo que pida Hermione. Ella es muy inteligente, de seguro nos pondrá a estudiar y a aprendernos la historia de Hogwarts volumen 1,2 y 3. –pronunció Ginny derrotada.

El grupo de Luna estaba demasiado agotado para celebrar la noticia, sabían que habían ganado, pero el cansancio les ganaba la partida ese día. Ya tendrían tiempo para cobrárselas a los otros cuatro. De otra parte los del grupo de Ginny se miraron con horror y empezaron a reír ante las locas ideas que surgieron esa tarde. La competencia había sido excelente, al fin y al cabo la misión que les encomendaron la habían cumplido, aunque jamás pudiesen ganar. Trabajar entre ellos había sido interesante y fructífero, incluso ante la muy atemorizante idea de lavar montañas de medias sucias de Ronald Weasley.

-& JP &-

James miraba furioso a Dumbledore. Odiaba darle la razón. Él había aceptado hace muchísimo tiempo que su hijo era un adulto y como tal las decisiones sobre su vida las tomaba Harry y nadie más, pero esto era demasiado riesgoso, incluso para él. Y ahora más encima tener que involucrar a otros siete jovencitos lo hacía aún peor, por más de que todos fueran mayores de edad, no dejaban de ser jóvenes e inexpertos.

Llevaban días discutiéndolo junto a Remus, Snape y Dumbledore, le habían dado la vuelta a ese asunto y la única salida eran los chicos. Ellos todavía tenían la posibilidad de navegar por el mundo si era necesario, en busca de esos malditos horrocruxes que Voldemort había creado. Sólo que él era padre y tenía miedo de arriesgar a su hijo en esa misión tan complicada. Por un lado se sentía aliviado que fueran los ocho juntos quienes emprendieran ese encargo y a la vez un paralizante miedo lo dejaba frito de sólo pensar que les pudiese pasar algo.

La prueba que Remus y él dispusieron en su entrenamiento inicial, les dejó ver a todos las capacidades que tenían para manejarse como grupo. Ahora era cuestión de que su hijo tomara el liderazgo de la búsqueda y que cada uno asumiera voluntariamente las labores que le asignasen. Especialmente la hija de Arthur. Esa pelirroja era de armas tomar y como no sólo él lo notaba, Ginny Weasley hacía cualquier cosa que tuviese a su alcance para enojar a su atontado hijo. A Harry le esperaban tiempos complicados y no la tendría fácil con ella en especial por los sentimientos que profesaba por la chica. Siempre queriendo protegerla y ella tratando de demostrarle que no requería ayuda de nadie.

Observó a los chicos reunidos en el salón principal. Cada uno llegó a la mansión Potter, trayendo consigo un mundo distinto, con sus asuntos y preocupaciones propias. Todos ellos eran hijos de la guerra y habían logrado sobrevivir en cada batalla en la que participaban. La magia era especial en cada uno de ellos y todos a su manera aceptaban eso como una verdad que los unía.

– Estamos listos, señor Potter –Hermione le sonrió mientras le alcanzaba una taza de té. Él la tomó y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

– Se preguntaran la razón de esta reunión hoy sábado en la noche.

– La verdad ya no estamos acostumbrando a que nos dañen el plan de fin de semana, tío James. Así que esperábamos algo como esto –Las palabras de William ganaron risas en todos los asistentes.

– Como William dice, la principal razón es amargarles la noche y la otra razón importante es que esta vez vamos por algo importante. Esa razón les va a ser explicada por Albus quien llegará en algunos momentos

De la chimenea salieron algunas luces verdes y por ahí entró el singular mago, acompañado del sanador McBain. Después de los saludos protocolarios empezaron las ansiadas respuestas y las temidas preguntas. Tan sólo un puñado de hombres conocía la profecía que blandía sobre su hijo y sabían que además de querer terminar con esos horribles artefactos que Voldemort había creado para volverse inmortal. Sobre todo él deseaba que esa profecía no fuese cierta y que su hijo jamás tuviera que enfrentarse a ese engendro que distaba mucho de ser humano.

Explicar la existencia de los horrocruxes no implicaba contarle a nadie más la existencia de la profecía, eso le aliviaba la conciencia a James, aunque no se sentía a gusto en ocultarle a los muchachos. Sabía que su hijo confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que contar esa historia dejaría más vacíos que respuestas y Harry no quería palabras de consuelo por parte de nadie. Aunque él intuía que tenía temor de que sus amigos lo cuidaran tanto que llegaran al punto de impedirle actuar cuando llegase el momento de enfrentar la profecía.

La historia de los horrocruxes fue contada, al mínimo detalle posible. Los chicos preguntaban miles de cosas, al principio la idea había sido rechazada pero poco a poco, fueron aceptándola. Veían el asunto como un reto y los entusiasmaba trabajar juntos. Llevaban pocos meses entrenándose como grupo y el avance era fantástico. Harry en verdad hacía buen trabajo con todos, canalizando las habilidades de cada uno, lo mejor posible.

Al final todos aceptaron, empezarían a buscar los horrocruxes en grupo. Conocían sólo uno, que estaba destruido gracias a William y a Harry; Y aunque murió en otras dos ocasiones, desconocían el uso de esos horrocruxes. Ahora debían encontrar los otros cuatro que seguramente Voldemort había creado aún a costa de cientos de vidas muggles y mágicas. La suerte estaba echada, su hijo había tomado la decisión y él la aceptaba también. Rogaba a Merlín porque las cosas fueran más simples de lo que los adultos creían, pero por dentro sabía que nada salía jamás como él quería, así que suspiró y abrazó a su hijo con el orgullo palpitando en su corazón.

– Te preocupas demasiado padre –Harry se sentó al lado de un inquieto James.

– Lo estoy, no puedo decirte que después de lo de hoy estoy o estaré contento. Me preocupa la seguridad de tus amigos y especialmente la tuya.

– Nos preocupemos o no, las cosas sucederán… tu lo sabes.

– Eso no lo hace más fácil. Estoy enviando a mi hijo al matadero.

– No seas tan dramático, padre. No somos ganado dejándonos guiar a una muerte segura. Algunos nos hemos preparado por años, para este tipo de cosas. Otros tienen grandes habilidades que nos ayudarán a conseguir esos objetos.

– Eso me preocupa más, Harry ¿Estás seguro que las chicas podrán enfrentarse a mortífagos y no sabemos qué otra cosa, allá afuera?

– Estoy seguro de algunas cosas, sé lo poderosas que son esas tres chicas con quien voy a trabajar, de lo leales que pueden llegar a ser y de las ganas que tienen de hacer de este país un sitio digno de vivir. Odio tan solo la idea de verlas enfrentándose con un mortífago, pero son las consecuencias de esta labor.

– No me dejas tranquilo con esas palabras, hijo.

– Creo que el señor Weasley y el señor Longbottom me van a asesinar cuando sepan lo que nos vamos a hacer.

– Dudo que Xenophilus lo sepa, Harry.

– Menos mal, porque mala prensa; así sea en ese periódico que nadie lee, me parecería terrible.

– Y empezaran buscando los objetos de Rowena Ravenclaw, entonces.

– Sí señor, nos parece que tenemos más posibilidades encontrando el objeto de la fundadora de Hogwarts.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu novia?

– Nada, le informaré que me voy de viaje por órdenes de Dumbledore –James lo miró intrigado –hace un par de semanas me vi obligado a contarle parte de la verdad y decirle que estaba entrenando a los siete; es que me la tenía al rojo vivo por el hecho de ausentarme y para rematar me vio junto a Beatrix Kiddo y a Ginny mientras entrenaba a las amigas de Hermione y puso el grito en el cielo.

– Pero eso fue hace como un mes

– Sí, desde entonces está imposible.

– Entonces la pelirroja sigue haciéndote la vida difícil.

– En ocasiones quisiera pensar que no, pero justo cuando creo que algo bueno va a pasar, ella me manda al mismísimo carajo y todo vuelve a empezar de cero –James pasó su mano por el cabello de su hijo y terminó de despeinarlo, él sabía de esas cosas y no existían las palabras adecuadas para hacer sentir mejor a su hijo –A veces siento miedo de mi reacción cuando estemos en peligro.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Hemos practicado mucho, el manejo que ella tiene de la magia básica ha mejorado notablemente; tiene habilidades que nosotros ni siquiera soñamos, pero que ella todavía no domina. De otro lado, es el blanco más fácil y eso la hace el punto débil del grupo.

– Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa.

– No, es cierto. Siento temor tan solo de pensar que ella esté en peligro y que eso me haga tomar decisiones equivocadas; y por andar tratando de cuidarla, la ponga por encima de la misión o peor que en algún momento los demás estén en peligro por descuido –James lo miró con comprensión –Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera puedo considerarla una amiga –Al fin James no pudo con las ganas de reír y se dejó llevar.

– Cuando llegue el momento, harás lo mejor. No te preocupes. Otras veces te has visto enfrentado a situaciones donde debes elegir por una u otra persona y has logrado salir bien librado del asunto. Yo de ti no me preocuparía por ese asunto.

– No sé lo que me sucede con ella, no actúo lógicamente cuando estoy a su lado. Eso me hace sentir tan inseguro e incapaz a la vez. Y verla junto a ese idiota de Corner… Nada ayuda a que me sienta mejor.

– Tal vez Arthur tenga razón y la chica quiere hacerte pagar los encontronazos de los años anteriores.

– Al menos Ron y su padre comparten la misma teoría.

– Pero yo creo que tan sólo es una chica igual de confundida que tu.

– No estoy confundido, padre.

– Entonces ¿cómo llamas a toda esta charla?

– Sacarme el atoro de la garganta –rieron del comentario de Harry.

– Sigo pensando que ella está confundida y además asustada. Estuve hablando con madame Pomfrey el otro día y me contó de los episodios de enojo o depresión que sentía y cómo ese humor afectaba el ambiente de forma dramática.

– Sí, los sentí en carne propia y en más de una ocasión.

– A eso me refiero hijo, tu de verdad le gustas a esa chica y ella no sabe cómo manejar esos sentimientos.

– Y por eso sigue con Corner, en vez de dejar a ese idiota y venir conmigo.

– A Cho le encantaría, eso.

– Diablos, a veces olvido que estoy con ella.

– Tarde o temprano deberás terminar con esa chica, Harry. Dudo que la hija de Arthur te preste cinco de atención mientras esté esa chica contigo.

– Lo sé, y cada vez se hace más difícil convivir con Cho. Jamás había tenido una chica por más de dos citas y tampoco me preocupé por terminar con ellas. Normalmente ellas entendían que jamás las volvería a llamar.

– Las mujeres son muy complicadas en esos asuntos, Harry. Aparentemente todas aceptan que van a estar con nosotros sólo por una vez, pero tan pronto termina la cita, algunas cambian de parecer; es como si necesitaran una demostración de afecto o no sé qué.

– Mi madre…

– Con tu madre, jamás me hubiera acostado una sola vez, Harry. Al verla supe que ella sería mía alguna vez. Pero cuando al fin aceptó ser mi novia, me tomó mucho tiempo llenarme de valor para proponerle que estuviésemos juntos. La amaba demasiado para llevarla a mi cama de buenas a primeras.

– Además que te dejaría un ojo colorado, si le llegabas a insinuar algo como eso.

– Eso también –Ambos rieron del asunto –Extraño a mi madre. Me hubiera gustado verla discutir contigo.

– ¡Hey! ¿Y aun así te llamas hijo mío? –James trató de enojarse pero no lo consiguió y terminó abrazando a su hijo –Te amo, hijo. Cada cosa que haces me recuerda a tu madre y lo valiente que era, así que permanece tranquilo; tus preocupaciones las podrás solucionar a medida que aparezcan.

– Yo también te amo. Gracias por escucharme, papá.

– Bien ahora vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre y mañana partes temprano con Hermione y Draco. Así que debes alimentarte bien, en Hungría la comida no es tan buena como acá.

– Conociendo a Hermione llevaremos miles de emparedados encogidos y debidamente etiquetados tres por cada uno de los cinco días del viaje. A Draco y a mi nos hará dos para cada día y tratará de enviarnos esos horribles emparedados de tofú que sólo a ella le gustan.

– Dile que me deje unos pocos para tener en mi viaje, no de los de tofú. Sino de los otros.

– Tienes a los elfos que te preparan lo que quieras.

– No, sé de primera mano que esos los prepara la pelirroja y me han dicho que ella ha heredado la buena mano para la cocina de Molly –Harry se timbró al escuchar el nombre de la chica que lo enamoró en Francia –y nadie iguala a los emparedados de esa mujer. Eran famosos en todo el círculo de la orden, tanto que te podría asegurar que muchos se unieron a la orden sólo para poder comer tres veces al día de forma decente.

Ambos rieron de lo dicho por James y siguieron el resto de la noche bromeando con el asunto. Atrás quedaron los temores, dando paso a las anécdotas que tanto le gustaban a Harry. Al día siguiente empezaba la más difícil de las misiones, acabar con la inmortalidad de Lord Voldemort, pero nada podía hacer así que lo mejor era disfrutar de la compañía de su adorado padre.

-& HP &-

El día era frío, el aire helado calaba los huesos, quería meterse debajo de la cama y no salir en varios días. La misión en Italia, el entrenamiento con sus amigos a principios de esa semana, sumado al trabajo en el ministerio lo tenían al borde del colapso, pero hoy había quedado en reunirse con su novia. Sentía pereza al pensar que desde unas cuantas semanas atrás la chica estaba actuado de forma desesperante. Esperaba que ese día no le hiciera una escena de celos como las que solía hacerle, realmente no iba a soportarla oírle decir que estaba cansada de su actitud, ni que deseaba estar únicamente con él y todo ese montón de basura que solía decirle para llamar su atención.

Cuando llegó la vista de su apartamento era muy agradable, un delicioso aroma llenaba el lugar, la mesa del comedor estaba arreglada para dos personas, él no era un hombre que le interesase ver grandes arreglos a la hora de comer, pero Cho se había esforzado bastante y el ambiente del apartamento era simplemente acogedor, tal vez como él hubiese deseado que fuese la vida junto a una mujer. Jamás pensaba en ese tipo de cosas, él no deseaba tener una familia, al menos no por ahora, corrían tiempos de guerra y pensar en organizar su vida junto a una mujer estaba fuera de cualquier loco plan que pudiese plantearse.

Cho apareció al fondo, estaba arreglada de forma sexy y sugerente. Ella con su belleza única e irrepetible, todo su cuerpo estaba hecho para disfrutar, su cabello era perfecto, al igual que su deslumbrante rostro. Ella conocía muy bien sus encantos y sabía lucirse con gracia. Especialmente hoy estaba asombrosamente encantadora, lo miró y le sonrió. A diferencia de las contadas ocasiones anteriores cuando ella preparó una velada como esta, esta vez parecía tranquila. Al menos todavía no le había saltado encima como la última vez, cuando él parecía la presa y ella el cazador.

Si lo pensaba con claridad, no era justo la relación que llevaba con Cho, tenían más de un año juntos, era la relación más larga que había sostenido con mujer alguna. De niño consideraba que las relaciones duraderas eran para las personas débiles que necesitaban de compañía y se atrevían a atarse a una sola persona para validar sus temores y sentirse encajados en una sociedad, adicta a coartar la libertad de los seres. Exactamente eso era lo que las mujeres deseaban, sentirse parte de algo único e irrepetible, que sonaran campanitas de boda y ellas mágicamente serían felices por el resto de su vida.

Aunque algo de eso había cambiado porque esas palabras ya parecían lejanas. Justo después de la muerte de su padrino, se encontró que sí se sentía solo, que sí deseaba llegar a su casa y encontrar la sonrisa de una bella mujer esperándolo, sin importarle que le gritara porque se le olvidó traer el vino para la cena, o que le diera discursos por atreverse a mirar a una deslumbrante rubia que pasó atrevidamente por enfrente de los dos y se te insinuó con todas las de la ley.

En ese instante estaba con Cho, ella era esa primera mujer con quien deseó estar, en un principio sólo habían sido largas sesiones de sexo, ella era excelente en la cama y sacaba el mejor repertorio que él podía dar, pero poco a poco pasó a ser amistad y sobre todo compañía. Ella se había adaptado a su desorganizado horario, siempre se las ingeniaba para estar ahí para él, disponible y dispuesta a darle lo que él le pidiera, por un error del cual ahora se arrepentía y después de una increíble sesión de sexo, él aceptó que fueran novios, por su lado ella estaba feliz, el inconveniente era que él no estaba seguro de que eso llegara a un buen final.

Él quería a Cho, claro que sí, ella era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero el querer no alcanzaba como para tener una relación seria y duradera. Además siempre estaba la hermosa pelirroja que aunque la guardara en lo más profundo de su mente aparecía cuando menos debía, como aquella vez cuando compartía cama con Cho, todo iba bien si no hubiese nombrado a su pelirroja, Cho no lo notó, sino hoy sería hombre muerto. Pero él se sintió tan mal después de eso que la velada se fue a pique, luego vinieron una serie de misiones manteniéndolos alejados y el asunto no volvió a repetirse.

Si lo pensaba con frialdad, quizás las cosas con Cho pudiesen tener un futuro, ella podía ser la prometida perfecta si superaba los celos infundados que sentía por Ginny; al fin y al cabo Ginny y él no habían compartido más que unas cuantos besos y nada más, ella tenía a su novio el sanador. Odiaba a ese tipo, era un asqueroso aprovechado y mujeriego, deseaba que una maldición le pegara justo entre sus ojos, lo desintegrara y no dejara ni el polvo de su existencia, pero no podía mentirse Ginny no deseaba estar junto a él y sólo restaba aceptar esa decisión.

– Te has quedado demasiado callado, Harry –Cho lo miraba con tranquilidad pero tenía algo de tristeza adornando sus bellos ojos negros esa noche.

– Estaba admirando todo, está bien arreglado y huele bien –se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso, largo, ella se separó al cabo de un momento

– Estamos solos, he hecho arreglos para no nos molesten hoy. Así que podremos pasar una buena velada juntos –se quitó el pequeño delantal que cubría su ropa y lo levitó hasta la cocina –he arreglado todo para que sea perfecto. Así que señor Potter, por favor dese una buena ducha, tienes la ropa lista encima de tu cama, te espero en media hora para cenar –él le dio un beso más corto y se empezó a alejar –y alístate porque el día de hoy va a ser algo para rememorar –él no pudo evitar sentirse dispuesto al oírla hablar de esa forma y se devolvió a abrazarla y llenarla de besos cortos en sus manos, como sabía que a ella le encantaba.

– Me encanta que estés de tan buen humor, ya extrañaba a la antigua Cho –sí en esos momentos, él era sincero, realmente sentía algo más que atracción por Cho, la mujer simplemente era perfecta para cualquier hombre. Quizás no para él.

– No le des más largas a la ducha, hombre. Ve y cámbiate que quiero que todo sea perfecto

En algo menos de media hora, él estaba listo para la velada, la chica se había superado esta vez, la comida era fantástica, servida de forma casi artística en la mesa, la iluminación, la música; todo estaba perfecto, como ella le había asegurado cuando ingresó esa noche a su apartamento.

Atrás había quedado la pesada Cho, celosa y acaparadora, la mujer que estaba con él esa noche era la que él había conocido y de quien se había dejado llevar por situaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas. Había aprendido a contarle a alguien sus planes, sus horarios, incluso algunos de sus miedos se los había confesado una que otra noche después de esas increíbles sesiones de sexo, aunque ni ella ni nadie conocía lo referente a la profecía, eso era algo que ni él creía estar preparado para aceptarlo, mucho menos para decírselo a otra persona.

Entonces la miró, ella también, lo siguiente era lo que mejor hacían juntos, compartir sus cuerpos y sus deseos, poco a poco la sesión de ese día era la mejor que él se acordaba haber tenido con la preciosa oriental, siempre estaban deseosos de liberar su sexualidad al nivel que tocase hacerlo pero hoy su novia le enseñó otra faceta diferente en ella. No quería aceptarlo pero tal vez sí había diferencia entre el sexo y hacer el amor, todo el tiempo peleaba con Hermione diciéndole que para los hombres era lo mismo, pero esa noche ella lo había hecho todo diferente, de alguna forma incomprendida por él, ella compartió algo más que una unión física.

Al finalizar se sentía tranquilo, no estaba la necesidad de salir corriendo o de desear que ella se durmiera para no tener que decirle que la quería, por primera vez era él mismo, se encontraban abrazados en su cama, enredados entre las sábanas de seda color granate con los que la chica arregló su cuarto, ella se levantó con pesadez y se sentó por unos segundos en el orillo de la cama.

– Esta noche ha sido simplemente increíble –la tomó del brazo y la haló hacia él, pero encontró resistencia, entonces se levantó y la miró con una sonrisa llena de alegría –vamos acompáñame que se siente vacía la cama sin ti, además quiero compartir contigo –ella ahora sólo lo miraba sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Vio una pequeña lágrima salir de los ojos negros, él odiaba cuando ella hacía eso de ponerse a llorar, después de tener sexo. No entendía por qué rayos lloraba si todo estaba tan bien y ella jamás lograba explicarse lo que lo ponía aún más frenético.

– Todo ha estado como pensé, Harry –la chica se envolvió en las sábanas y se levantó. Harry se sintió aliviado. Al fin hablarían sin que el estúpido llanto dañara la velada. Si todo seguía igual, en otro día como este, él hasta le propondría que dieran un paso adelante en su relación. Ella se estaba vistiendo mientras que él a lo mejor podría hacer planes para un futuro. Un momento, se está vistiendo, él deseaba repetir esa sesión de sexo unas cuantas veces más esa noche.

– ¿Y quieres que te desvista de nuevo? –se acercó a la chica y trató de quitarle de mover las tiras del vestido que ya llevaba puesto su novia –porque lo haré cuantas veces quieras esta noche y todas las noches –Ella se volteó a mirarlo y se acomodó el vestido, le tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cama, se sentó a su lado.

– Lo de hoy era un regalo adelantado de navidad porque me voy –él la abrazó

– ¡Te dieron el trabajo que tanto deseabas en Francia! me alegro de que las cosas salgan bien. Yo también tengo cosas por contarte –la miró a la cara y otra pequeña lágrima luchaba por salir de los ojos negros –No te preocupes por nuestros horarios, para eso está la magia, aún podemos utilizar nuestras influencias y tener un traslador internacional que nos ponga en nuestros apartamentos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No te preocupes y no permitas que el llanto lo arruine todo, creo que todo tiene una solución.

– Harry –Cho estaba sonriendo pero sus ojos estaban tristes, le tomó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza –me voy para no volver –él la miró con extrañeza –Verás, sí me salió el trabajo en Francia, empiezo en febrero del año entrante, pasaré vacaciones en Inglaterra, tengo tiempo suficiente para dejar todo arreglado.

– Entonces, no entiendo a qué te refieres con irte.

– Verás, esto es algo realmente difícil de hacer y de decir. Harry, estoy profundamente enamorada de ti, más de lo que alguna vez creí estar, cuando te conocí sabía quién eras, el eterno soltero digno ahijado de Sirius Black, ¡oh sí! Todos te conocían y yo sabía que al acercarme a ti, volaría lejos de tu lado en menos de lo que canta un gallo, pero me sorprendiste al dejarme entrar a tu vida, me diste una oportunidad de mostrarte quien era. Y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti. Creí hacerme mejor para ti –sonriendo siguió con el relato –hasta aprendí a cocinar, a escoger ropa, a sentarme hablar de Quidditch, a oír las charlas de nada y por nada con tus amigos, toleré a la odiosa sabelotodo de Hermione, pero absolutamente nada me preparó para ver que a pesar de todo lo que hice, simplemente no me correspondías porque había otra persona. Y no me refiero al sin fin de aventuras sin importancia –Harry palideció al presentir lo que se venía –Cuando te vi la primera vez con ella, abrazándola, sentí un horrible dolor en mi pecho. Jamás había sentido algo así. Soy una mujer inteligente, Harry. Tu has querido hacerme creer que eran celos infundados y que jamás tuviste nada con ella, pero yo sé lo que he visto.

– Te equivocas Cho, con Ginny no hay nada, sólo un par de besos sin importancia, jamás hemos pasado de ahí y no pasará te lo aseguro –él le tomó la mano de ella y la besó con todo el cariño que fue capaz de reunir en ese instante.

– No, Harry, quien se equivoca eres tu –recuperó su mano y la dejó en su regazo –como te dije, yo cambié para ti, creí que si era esa mujer perfecta, con quien soñabas… hasta cuando apareció lo que andabas buscando. Quiero pensar que por algún tiempo pensaste que la indicada era yo, pero no me puedo seguir mintiendo más. Es ella –tomó una bocanada de aire, tomando fuerza para seguir hablando –Y no puedo seguir haciendo lo que he venido haciendo. No por más tiempo.

– Cho, pero todo está bien, vamos a estar bien, te aseguro que podemos hacer que nuestra relación funcione, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi, también cambiaré y seré un buen novio y dentro de poco podremos –Cho le tapó la boca antes de que él siguiera hablando.

– No te atrevas a decir una palabra más, Harry Potter –quitó la mano de su boca y se levantó mirándolo con tristeza desde arriba –tienes talento para hacer que la gente haga tu voluntad, yo caí en tus encantos y no me arrepiento, al contrario, estoy feliz de haber vivido este tiempo junto a ti, pero no doy más.

– Cho cuando eres así como hoy, sencilla, tranquila y dejas esa posición de mujer fatal eres la mejor mujer del mundo, yo no quiero perderte. Sólo que estos meses has actuado de forma tonta, esos celos… sigo asegurándote que son infundados, porque me has acosado de forma incesante y si algo te puedo asegurar es que no puedo tolerar eso en nadie, pero la Cho de hoy es la Cho real, a la que quiero y a quien le hice hoy el amor –él estaba seguro que tal vez en un futuro cercano no fuera solo una palabra y ese sentimiento se hiciera realidad.

– Un momento, no te atrevas a decirme que hoy hiciste el amor conmigo Harry, porque soy capaz de hechizarte y dejarte bastante maltratado, tal vez no soy capaz de hacer aparecer florecitas venenosas como ella, pero puedo hacerte mucho daño porque en este justo instante estoy dejando mi corazón desnudo ante ti, y estás siendo condescendiente conmigo y no lo quiero. Es más te exijo que me trates con respeto porque creo que después de todo este tiempo juntos me lo he ganado y con creces –limpiándose varias lágrimas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por algunos instantes, ella miraba hacia el parque enfrente del apartamento, tomó respiración para no seguir llorando, él aún estaba sentado en la cama, se tomaba el cabello entre sus manos, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba furioso o confundido

– Lo que quería decir y creo que no he logrado, es que cambié por estar contigo, pero no lo hice por las razones adecuadas, quise adaptarme a tu mundo, ser una mejor mujer para que estuvieras orgulloso de mi. Di lo que tenía por dar y funcionó pero no del todo, porque jamás te pedí nada a cambio y tu te acomodaste a la situación y no te esforzaste por mi. Jamás diste nada más que lo básico mientras duró nuestra relación, el sexo era bueno, no puedo negártelo, pero siempre fueron buenas sesiones donde ambos dejábamos que el cuerpo hablara por nosotros. Sin embargo yo deseaba oírte decir que me amabas, quería oírte gritar mi nombre cuando llegabas al clímax, pero no quisiste complacerme en eso, al contrario aún recuerdo aquella vez que la nombraste mientras lo hacíamos. Y peor, creíste que no te había oído, pero repetiste su nombre varias veces antes de caer rendido –Harry tragó saliva con dificultad -Aún duele…

Sólo entonces ella empezó a llorar sin poder controlarlo, el llanto no permitía verle los ojos con claridad, Harry trató de abrazarla, pero ella con un movimiento de su cuerpo se alejó de él y empezó a alzar la voz un poco tratando de darse valor

– Dolerá por mucho tiempo más, porque yo te quería y tu tenías sexo conmigo pensando en otra mujer, entonces pasó lo impensable, te aseguro, eso no estaba entre mis planes. Quedé embarazada –Harry que estaba levantado en ese instante, cayó pesadamente encima de la cama y por poco cae al piso –sí, la misma reacción que acabas de tener la tuve yo hace unas seis semanas.

– Vamos… vamos a ser padres.

Harry trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, pero no le salía, por más de que trató de pensar en la idea de un bebé, no pudo mostrar alegría, porque la sola idea de ser padre lo aturdía. Tal vez su padre estaría feliz al oír la noticia, incluso sus amigos se alegrarían con el tiempo. Cho hablaba pero él no le ponía atención, sería padre, haciendo cuentas, dentro de siete meses ellos serían padres de un nuevo Potter, esperaba que no fuese niña, porque no quería verla morir como todas las niñas lo hacían desde la maldición de Voldemort, se levantó y trató de abrazarla pero ella lo siguió alejando.

– Vamos Cho, tu sabes que no te voy a dejar sola en estos momentos, la noticia es inesperada, pero seré responsable, lo sabes. Siempre estaré con el bebé sin importar nada, seré un buen padre –al fin le tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos –he tenido el mejor de los ejemplos con mi padre, él estará tan orgulloso y yo también lo estoy, podremos vivir juntos, tener la casa perfecta para el bebé, ya verás.

Ella lo empujó con fuerza y se recostó en el vidrio de la ventana que daba hacia el parque y sollozó con fuerza, impidiendo que él se le acercara, le mandó varios manotazos, a lo cual él cedió, esperando que se calmara para abrazarla. Era cierto ella podría ser la mujer perfecta para él, ella lo quería, ahora estaba esperando un hijo suyo, la guerra era fría y un bebé sería el mejor aliciente para vivir cada día.

Sin embargo la chica en vez de tranquilizarse parecía perder la compostura y en un momento se dejó caer al piso y siguió llorando desconsolada, sin permitirle a él acercarse. Él le acercó una caja de pañuelos desechables para que ella se limpiara, al cabo de un tiempo ella dejó de llorar y limpió su cara con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba, hasta para eso la chica tenía estilo. Ni llorando perdía la compostura y el talante.

– ¡Ay, Harry Potter!, eres increíble –él sonrió tal vez al fin ella entendería que él iba a intentar hacer una vida juntos –Tu crees que yo voy a creer que los dos podemos ser pareja y tener el cuento de la familia de portada de revista y que un bebé saltará de un lado para otro y nos dirá con alegría papá te amo, mamá te extrañé, somos la mejor familia del mundo. Despierta de una vez, date cuenta que la mujer que te ama, preparó esta noche para decirte adiós, porque el cuento de la familia feliz no existe –Él estaba seguro que el cambio de humor debía ser algo relacionado con el embarazo, porque hasta hace unos minutos ella estaba triste y ahora parecía a punto de atacarlo con dagas envenenadas –y lo más gracioso de todo es que estoy completamente segura de que serías un padre extraordinario, sé que amarías a tu hijo y serías feliz con él. Pero JAMÁS SERÍAS FELIZ CONMIGO –esto último lo gritó y golpeó el piso con sus pies, enfatizando cada palabra.

– Cálmate Cho, mira que le puedes hacer daño al bebé, es chiquito y siente tu enojo, siéntate –trató de llevarla a una silla, pero ella se soltó con fuerza.

– Tonto, mil veces tonto, Harry Potter –ahora golpeaba el pecho del chico con sus puños, parecía utilizar bastante energía, pero él estaba acostumbrado al combate y los golpes de la chica no los sentía, sin embargo la dejó para que sacara lo que fuera que tuviera adentro atormentándola –aún crees que podrás formar una familia conmigo, más aún todavía crees que ... –tomó aire y continuó, esta vez levantó su barbilla con orgullo y continuó hablando –Déjame terminar este maldito cuento de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas visto mis cambios, porque si haces cuentas hace más de cuatro semanas exactas no estábamos juntos –se volteó a mirarlo directo a los ojos y una mirada fría se adueñó de ella –Perdí a la bebé hace más de cuatro semanas, tan solo tenía tres semanas de gestación, pero ¡qué le vamos a hacer era una niña! Y sabes que las niñas no sobreviven los embarazos desde que este maldito país cayó en manos de Quien-tu-sabes.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Harry fue presa de la tristeza y una lágrima rodó lentamente por su mejilla, no era hombre de llorar, jamás lo hacía

– Traté de decírtelo miles de veces, me acerqué a ti en miles de formas, pero no pude, simplemente cuando no era una cosa, era otra y después todo pasó tan rápido, te vi con ella, se miraban de una forma que me hizo sentir envidia. Jamás, te aseguro que ni una sola vez, me has regalado a mi, ese tipo de mirada. Y sentí dolor, mucho dolor porque aunque te podía dar un hijo, jamás me amarías y deseé que ese bebé no naciera –Se volteó con rapidez y señalándolo continuó –Y no te atrevas a juzgarme porque no tienes derecho a pensar mal de mi –Dejó caer su mano, que hasta hace un momento apuntaba amenazadoramente la cara del joven –¿Para qué tener un bebé que no tendría una familia?

– …

– Tendría un padre y una madre tal vez unidos por un matrimonio a la carrera, para que todos creyeran que éramos felices. Sí ambos sabemos que aunque estuviésemos bien por un tiempo, tarde o temprano ella aparecería y nuestra aparente felicidad se iría directo por el caño. Claro que deseé que mi bebé no viviera eso, porque aunque no lo creas, yo merezco ser correspondida en este cuento del amor, merezco una familia creada por dos y no sólo por mi, porque por más esfuerzo que ponga el castillito de naipes que creé para ambos, acaba de dejar caer su último pilar, observa bien –ella miró a los lados imaginando la estructura de un edificio en ruinas

– …

– Todo se cayó, no queda nada. Lo que pedí se me hizo realidad. Me enamoré, fui feliz con lo que inventé, me embaracé y por dos semanas fui una mamá feliz. Luego me di cuenta que todo esto era una ilusión, algo falso, que sólo lo sostenía el amor que sentía por ti, pero faltabas tu en esa ecuación de amor. Y eso, lo tienes reservado para otra persona. Así que aquí estoy despidiéndome de ti, no quería llorar pero fue inevitable. Soy de naturaleza llorona –rió con amargura –no lo puedo evitar. Te pido que me des una salida digna y me dejes partir hoy con la cabeza en alto.

– Yo… no sé qué decir… lo siento.

– Te pedí una salida digna, Harry. Y tienes que prometerme que al menos eso me darás, al pedir disculpas sin sentirlas realmente, le quitas valor a lo que acabo de hacer. Y no sientas pena por la bebé, fue amada durante dos hermosas semanas en las cuales estabas de misión.

Buscó su capa, se la puso lentamente, se arregló en el espejo, con un hechizo limpió las lágrimas, ahora lucía la misma Cho de siempre, hermosa y radiante. Las cosas se habían salido de las manos de Harry hacía demasiado tiempo y él no lo notó, la mujer que pudo ser su compañera, lo abandonaba y no podía negarle que tenía estilo hasta para eso. Esa noche era la mejor noche que habían compartido, incluso hasta creyó haberle hecho el amor por un instante y hasta deseó formalizar algo con ella en un futuro, lo ilusionó con ser padre para dejarle caer la bomba de que ya no lo era. Ella tenía razón, si la hubiera amado estaría destrozado pero de alguna forma, se sentía aliviado de que todo terminara, tal vez podrían ser amigos, ella era una buena mujer y se merecía mejores cosas, pronto tal vez encontraría alguien que la amara y se olvidaría de él.

– Cho, no te vayas enojada conmigo –la tomó con cariño de una mano –siempre podremos ser amigos.

– ¡Ja! Eres cínico. Te voy a decir algo, llamémoslo un consejo gratis –Lo miraba directo a los ojos –Eres bueno en tu trabajo, eres excelente amante, gran amigo, pero como pareja en una relación, apestas. No estás ni cerca de ser un buen novio, menos un buen pretendiente. Y jamás serás un buen esposo, si no te quitas el letrerito de tu frente de SOY Harry Potter el dueño del mundo y déjame agregar: el puerco más grande.

– Cho, por favor.

– Espera termino. Tendrás que agachar tu cabeza y aceptar que la mujer a tu lado es una maldita persona con sentimientos, que le gusta llorar, que tiene ciclos emocionales, que no está conforme con su cuerpo por más hermosa que ella sea, que no olerá siempre a rosas, que te hará un berrinche porque quiere comprarse otro vestido, que se equivocará tarde o temprano y tendrás que perdonarle sus errores, eso es si quieres que ella siga al lado tuyo, porque te aseguro que deberás dejar a un lado al puerco asqueroso Potter de hoy, si quieres sentirte amado por una mujer.

– …

– Cuando sientas que puedes hacer eso por alguien y aunque en este justo instante deseo con todas mis fuerzas que esa mujer te rechace y te haga sentir aunque sea un poquito el dolor y el vacío que estoy sintiendo. También estoy jodidamente segura que esa mujer te dirá que sí y te va a amar con todo su corazón porque aunque me duela aceptarlo, es inevitable terminar amándote. Harry, lo supe desde el principio eres ese tipo de hombre que cautiva todo a su paso –se acercó a la puerta con seguridad, dejando a un Harry sentado en la cama, sin palabras.

– …

–¿Sabes lo irónico de todo esto?, quien me atendió en San Mungo fue el doctor Michael Corner. Él me cuidó, me consintió esos tres días de infierno que viví, mientras estabas en misión salvando el mundo y yo perdía a mi bebé. Michael aun sabiendo quién era yo y quién pretende a su novia. Me atendió de forma profesional y me ayudó a abrir los ojos, él sabía que si me iba de tu lado, le dejaría el campo libre para que corras a su lado, pero no le importó y me ayudó.

– …

– Mira que en este mundo hay gente valiosa, Potter. Te lo digo porque ella es una inmadura e insípida muchachita que le falta crecer, pero tu contraparte es alguien valioso y serio, ya no es más el picaflor del colegio, él la ama y dará la batalla para quedársela aunque muy dentro sepa que no es correspondido, así como yo.

– …

– Adiós Harry Potter no puedo decir que fue un placer conocerte, porque mi corazón duele, tal vez en algún momento vea hacia atrás y pueda sonreír pero hoy, con todas las ganas del mundo te puedo decir ¡Vete al infierno y púdrete en él!

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió, los hechizos de seguridad en el apartamento no permitían a nadie aparecerse, ni desaparecer, tan sólo Harry tenía esa facultad. Una buena mujer acababa de botarlo y él no le había dicho nada, se puso a las carreras unos bóxer y salió en su búsqueda, no podía dejar que ella se marchara de esa forma, la encontró junto a la puerta del apartamento, Hermione y Ron acababan de entrar al apartamento y al parecer Cho hablaba con ellos, que parecían sorprendidos al oírla, cuando él se acercó sólo la escuchó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

–¿Qué pasó, Harry? –Hermione se adelantó hasta donde él se encontraba, el chico se veía pálido, su cara estaba desencajada y parecía haber llorado, sólo una vez lo había visto llorar cuando murió Sirius y eso le había partido el corazón a ella, era su hermano del alma y todo lo que a él le pasara a ella le dolía – ¿Están bien las cosas con Cho?

– No, no están bien –el chico dio media vuelta para ir a su cuarto

– ¿Quieres hablar? –él se detuvo en seco al oírla –te haría bien expresarte …

– No, Hermione, gracias. Voy a dormir, necesito descansar, mañana hablaremos –abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla, agregó –preferiría que nadie supiera nada de esto, hoy han sucedido demasiadas cosas y… no quiero… no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, por ahora –cerró la puerta y puso hechizos para aislar los sonidos y cerrar la puerta.

– Dale tiempo Hermione, cuando esté listo hablará con nosotros –Ron la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta su cuarto.

Hermione sabía que su novio tenía razón, era la primera relación seria que Harry tenía, jamás una chica había durado tanto con él, por lo que había observado esa noche parecía tener roto el corazón, aunque ella creía que él amaba realmente a Ginny, quizás no era así, quizás en la ausencia de las misiones había aceptado que Ginny estaba con Michael y se había rendido al amor que Cho le brindaba, al menos eso parecía. Mañana sería otro día, esperaría que Harry contara las cosas, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si lo presionaba a hablar saldría exactamente en dirección opuesta. Su hermano del alma, estaba sufriendo y ella estaría ahí para él, al igual que Ron

– Vamos, no podemos presionarle más. Aprovechemos el resto de la noche –ella lo miró y sonrió, su novio era realmente encantador, con los años habían logrado tener una gran relación. Él era un testarudo de miedo, con horribles modales y sin tacto para todo lo relacionado con las emociones, pero cuando era el momento de darle espacio a alguien, estaba de primero ayudando a sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Fatty y MielTonks gracias como siempre, sus reviews me mantienen conectada a la historia. Y gracias a sus comentarios decidí adelantar la salida de uno de los personajes más odiados por todas. Espero haber puesto a pensar a más de una con esta Cho… muchas la llamaron de mala manera y aunque en parte tienen razón. También he conocido a chicas desubicadas como ésta quienes tarde o temprano aprenden de la manera más difícil q no se puede obligar el amor.

Ahora sí recibo todo los reviews q quieran… buenos, malos, regulares. La idea siempre ha sido entretener y hablar bien o mal de los personajes.


	34. C34 De consejos y culpas

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración**. Los puntos de vista son de Michael Corner, James Potter y William Lupin. _

**C34. De consejos y culpas**

-&MC&-

Una semana… siete días y sería Halloween, si todo le salía bien, tenía lista la propuesta de matrimonio para su novia, esperaba con ansias que apareciera en la entrada de su apartamento, para besarla y decirle cuánto la extrañaba después de estar ausente en un congreso médico por más de cinco días. Extrañaba a su chica horrores y el solo pensar que lo estaba esperando detrás de esa puerta lo hacía sentir trastornado de la dicha. Tocó fuerte para encontrarse de frente con la cara de su nuevo enemigo, el imbécil cuatro ojos, Potter.

– Pasa Corner, Gin está terminándose de arreglar –Harry lo miraba con esa sonrisa odiosa a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando a recibir –estuve todo el día tratando de enseñarle a montar en una escoba y ha sido una tarea difícil –le encantaba enojarlo, el muy miserable sabía que él odiaba que su novia se le acercara y se regodeaba en contarle con detalles el tiempo que empleaba acercándose a su chica.

– No debes hacer cosas como esa, Potter –Michael no aguantó más y tuvo que decírselo, odiaba sonar celoso, sabía lo patético que era, pero no podía evitarlo, era hora de enfrentarse a su oponente –esas son cosas que sólo su novio debe enseñarle y ese soy yo.

– ¿De qué hablas Michael? –la cara de Harry era inexpresiva, como si no le importara que se dirigieran a él en ese tono, y menos haciéndole un reclamo que visto desde todos los puntos de vista parecía infundado, pero él sabía, lo había visto con esa mirada lujuriosa con la que observaba con detenimiento a su Ginny.

– Sabes muy bien de qué hablo –se arregló su traje, tratando de no parecer tan alterado mientras volteaba a mirar a Harry con frialdad –ella es mi chica y no debes mirarla de esa forma.

– Y me puedes decir ¿en qué forma la miro?, porque desde que yo me acuerdo, Corner. Enseñarle a alguien a montar escoba es tarea para los onces años.

– Los dos sabemos que eso no es lo que haces cuando la tomas en tus brazos.

– Ilústrame, ya que parece que eres un legirimente natural.

– Deja de escupir idioteces y aléjate de mi chica y sal de mi vista.

– Salir de tu vista, por si no lo recuerdas. Este es mi apartamento, esos son mis amigos y tu estás aquí como invitado a una reunión –Maldición, se le olvidaba que estaba ahí porque había una reunión y él mostrándose débil.

– No estás hablando con el jovencito de quince del colegio, Potter, nos conocemos bien, hemos estado en esta misma posición otras veces, pero esta vez ella es realmente importante para mi, y no voy a permitirle a nadie interponerse entre los dos ¿me entiendes?

– Si quisiera quitártela Corner. Estarías perdido, jamás tendrías oportunidad contra mi.

– Déjate de majaderías y aléjate de ella – apunto con su dedo al pecho de Harry… Un altanero de mierda eso era lo que era Potter. Quería darle un golpe en la cara, pero sabía dónde se encontraba y no podía arriesgarse a salir lastimado del lugar.

– Estás trastornado Corner, mejor ve y cuida a tu novia, porque hoy tienes más competencia que otras veces –la risa de Potter estaba llena de sarcasmo y de temor al mismo tiempo, volteó a mirar a Ginny que estaba rodeada por un buen número de magos. Tal vez este no era el momento de tratar el tema, debía estar con su novia y quitarle tanto gallinazo de encima. Pero Harry Potter lo habría de escuchar pronto, Ginny saldría de ese sitio y de la vida de todos, claro si él sabía mover bien las fichas de este juego que le empezaba a desesperar, especialmente ahora que la novia de ese cretino empezaba a despertar.

Michael Corner un renombrado médico-sanador especializado en mujeres sentía sus pensamientos revolviéndose en su cabeza. Esa había sido la noche más extraña de su vida, por poco se había agarrado a golpes con un Griffindor temerario que quería quitarle a su chica… Su adorada Ginny, aquella mujer que no había saltado de alegría en el momento que él le había entregado el costosísimo anillo comprado pensando en ella. Sólo en ella.

Amaba a esa mujer como nunca había amado a nadie en su vida. Todas las otras mujeres habían pasado a segundo plano, sólo por ella. Y después de preparar tanto esa noche, ella se había atrevido a posponer la respuesta. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer por su cabeza? ¿Quién se creía que era para rechazarlo a él? Si muchas mujeres se morían por estar a su lado, le enviaban miles de mensajes invitándolo y hasta fingían enfermedades para acercársele.

Quien lo mandaba a él a enamorarse de una mujer tan condenadamente difícil. Lo supo desde que la vio la primera vez en su consultorio. Con esa dulzura y fortaleza al mismo tiempo. Quería parecer dura e insensible, pero él vio ese otro lado que empeñaba en esconder, estaba tan dolida con la muerte de su mentora que terminó somatizando todo el dolor en su cuerpo. Esas feas ronchas desaparecieron apenas él la brindó un poco de su atención y la invitó a comer. Fue ahí cuando vio a la chica detrás de la máscara. Era una chica, todavía no podía llamarla mujer, porque sus pensamientos de niña todavía la acompañaban. Sería una mujer fantástica en el tiempo, lo tuvo claro esa noche y lo tenía claro ahora. Unos cuantos meses después de encontrarse enamorado de ella. Sintió ganas de llorar y lo hizo. Por primera vez lloraría por una mujer, porque aunque no lo quería decir en voz alta, sabía que el rechazo de Ginny sólo significaba una única cosa, pronto se separaría del primer amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>-&amp;JP&amp;-<p>

Las noticias de Europa oriental no eran alentadoras, cientos de mujeres y de hombres huían de Bulgaria, Rumania y Moldavia en busca de una oportunidad de vida. Muchos países habían cerrado sus fronteras mágicas, para evitar que más mujeres ingresaran a sus países, la mayoría temían represalias del Señor Tenebroso si la amenaza del maleficio resultase cierta.

El colegio Durmstrang de hechicería estaba en graves aprietos, pues muchos padres de familia votaban porque los requerimientos del mago tenebroso se aceptaran como parte de su enseñanza, mientras que otros pedían que ignoraran las amenazas. El director del colegio rogaba porque todo tuviese una salida, el caos rondaba su colegio, pero él se resistía a aceptar las imposiciones del Señor Tenebroso. Negaba a aceptar que alguien fuera capaz de acabar toda una generación de mujeres sólo para poder controlarlos después a través del miedo.

La situación política en el continente Europeo estaba empezando a decrecer, el rumor de que el Señor Tenebroso iba a liberar el mismo maleficio en Bulgaria, así como lo hizo en Inglaterra, años atrás fue suficiente para sembrar el terror en la comunidad mágica. Miles de mujeres y hombres de Bulgaria, Rumania y Moldavia huían a cualquier parte. Algunos países al verse inundados por ríos de gente, simplemente habían cerrado sus fronteras, haciendo que cientos de desesperados en búsqueda de refugio cometieran crímenes que ante otras ocasiones ni siquiera fueran capaces de pensar.

En la estampida de gente quedaba la marca del miedo por donde pasaban. Los refugiados a su paso intentaban apropiarse de pedazos de tierra, apoyándose en la cantidad de personas y la respuesta había sido igual de fuerte y en muchas ocasiones letal. Los muertos sobrepasan dos centenas. El Wisengamont estaba reunido preparando la mejor estrategia a seguir.

– No podemos permitir que la lucha por un pedazo de tierra siga haciendo de las suyas por toda Europa.

– La semana anterior ingresaron un grupo de refugiados a un pueblo muggle en Polonia y destruyeron todo a su paso.

– El ministerio mágico Polaco está tratando de solucionar todo con los muggles. Los magos se han comprometido a reconstruir el pueblo, haciéndoles creer algo relacionado con un milagro o no recuerdo bien el nombre que utilizaron.

– Esto no puede seguir así. Debemos hacer algo para detener esta locura.

– Lo primero que debemos hacer es asegurarles a las personas que huyen de Bulgaria y los otros países que van a conseguir refugio, para detener un poco su avance.

– Varios países han negado su ingreso por miedo a tanta locura.

– Lo sé. Me he estado reuniendo con varios ministros de estos países. Convencerlos de aceptar un pequeño número de estos refugiados ha sido una labor complicada. Por suerte contamos con buenos asesores legales que nos ayudaron a buscar salidas exitosas.

– ¿Hablan de Draco y Hermione? –preguntó Remus a James muy bajo para que los demás no escucharan.

– Sí. Ron y Harry diseñaron unas especies de campamentos y dividieron los refugiados en varios grupos, tratando de hacerlos más manejables y así evitar que sigan haciendo tanto daño.

– Esos chicos son excepcionales.

– Sí lo son. William también colaboró bastante. Infiltrándose con los refugiados y aparentando ser uno de ellos. Gracias a eso, detectaron a los más revoltosos y los separaron.

– Harry ha hecho un muy buen trabajo con ellos –ambos asentaron complacidos.

La reunión de urgencia del Wisengamont se llevaba a cabo en una pequeña isla del mar del norte. Y James y Remus asistían como consultores del ministro Diggory. Además de ejercer funciones de seguridad al mismo tiempo.

– Ahora voy a presentarles la estrategia que el ministerio Inglés desarrolló pensando en darle refugio a la gente. Necesitamos que sea oficial para todos los ministerios Europeos y así poder seguir adelante en esto.

– Pero esto sólo es un pañito de agua tibia. No va a solucionar el problema.

– Lo sabemos, señor –Diggory observó al anciano que presidía la mesa de ancianos quienes hacían las leyes para el mundo mágico del viejo continente –pero es lo mejor para empezar. No sabes qué otra cosa quiera empezar a hacer Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y no podemos darnos el lujo de pelear entre nosotros mismos.

– Creí que nos traía mejores noticias, joven Diggory.

– Señor, como alguien más me recordó esta semana. Tan sólo con una carta de amenaza Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado logró sembrar el terror y cientos de personas han muerto y otras miles se encuentran huyendo y él no tuvo ni que mover un dedo. No miento al decir que ha sido el movimiento más efectivo que ha realizado durante estos últimos años. Porque con una pluma, un pergamino y un mensaje. Asesinó a todas estas personas.

– Temo que su asesor tiene toda la razón.

– Hay algo más de lo que quiero hablarle señor y para eso necesito que sólo quedemos ustedes y yo en esta sala, porque voy a pedir un contrato vinculante de silencio.

– Jamás se nos ha pedido firmar algo como eso señor Diggory –una vieja bruja habló al final de la mesa.

– Lo sé, señora Albastram, pero creo que es algo que bien lo vale.

James y Remus al igual que otra docena de personas salieron de la sala de reuniones esperando que Wizengamont escuchara lo que tenía el ministro Diggory que informarles. La estrategia diseñada por Ron y Harry era excelente, ellos no dudaban que todo se podría realizar. Aunque lo que realmente les preocupaba era que aceptaran la nueva búsqueda que Albus Dumbledore quería emprender con los chicos. James no era ningún tonto sabía el peligro de ir tras la búsqueda de la inmortalidad de Voldemort. Sentía que esa era una misión muy complicada que los ocho chicos irían a emprender muy pronto, tan pronto Diggory saliera de esa sala con el documento firmado. Observó a Remus y vio la misma preocupación en la cara de su amigo. Sus hijos y sus amigos se enfrentarían ante magia muy oscura de ahora en adelante y eso simplemente los tenía aterrados a los dos.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió y no hubo necesidad de oírle decir nada al ministro, su pequeña sonrisa mostraba que todo había sido un éxito, los chicos emprenderían la búsqueda del mal personificada en objetos desconocidos para todos, mientras ellos servían de soporte. Estaba aterrado y orgulloso al mismo tiempo. Conocía las habilidades de sus hijos y de sus amigos. Todos eran grandes magos y brujas. Ese grupo podía conseguir grandes cosas cuando se lo proponía, había sido testigo de eso en los tres meses que llevaban juntos, pero tenía miedo y no lo podía negar. No quería imaginarse lo que sería de su vida sin su hijo.

Ahora debían marchar de vuelta a Londres. Su hijo lo esperaba con ansias. Las fachadas para los chicos estaban puestas y rodando. Cada uno tenía un oficio y una labor por ejecutar. Ya se habían deshecho de uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort ahora quedaba por averiguar cuáles eran los otros tres. Dumbledore creía eran trofeos especiales para el desquiciado mago. La sola idea de matar tantas personas para desdoblar el alma se le hacía a James casi imposible, pero las evidencias hablaban por sí solas; en algún lado debía estar la inmortalidad de Voldemort y esos horrocruxes parecían encajar bien en todo lo sucedido. Era momento de volver y enfrentarse a su mayor temor, dejar que su hijo fuese directo a la guerra contra Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p>-&amp; WL &amp;-<p>

William estaba seguro que Harry lo mataría, llegar tarde en la primera misión donde saldrían los ocho juntos era lo peor que le podía hacer a su amigo, de eso estaba totalmente seguro. Y lo peor era que no tenía una excusa creíble, sabía que ir de esa rubia muggle le traería problemas y ¡vaya que los había traído! Y todo para nada, la chica se había puesto a llorar en sus brazos por un maldito novio que la dejó plantada y mientras tanto el caballero Lupin tenía que haber salido dentro de él y ayudarla… ¡Rayos! Estaba perdiendo estilo, ¿qué le importaba a él la vulnerabilidad de la chica? La respuesta era obvia, nada; ni un reverendo pepino. Pero no, tenía que decirle que era gay y que a él también le había pasado algo similar hacía poco. Estúpido. Eso era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. La universidad en vez de instruirlo lo estaba volviendo un atolondrado.

Entró con seguridad al apartamento de Harry, odiaba tener que entrar como un muggle a ese sitio, odiaba la forma en que Harry ponía tantos hechizos a su apartamento, negándole el acceso a su hogar. ¿Quién se creía que era ese cabeza rajada, el dueño de todo? Bueno, lo era. ¡Rayos! Estaba desvariando, la falta de sexo lo estaba volviendo más torpe. Era hora de buscar una buena excusa por llegar tarde, pero ¿para qué hacerlo? Nadie le iba a creer de todas formas. Entró seguro a la sala del amplio apartamento que albergaba a los cinco chicos, esperaba verlos con cara de limón a todos y se encontró con un panorama distinto. Ropa, comida y algunas plantas extrañas volaban desde las habitaciones y desde otras partes del edificio, seguro desde el apartamento de las chicas, algunos pisos abajo. Las maletas que llevaban no eran los típicos baúles de los magos, al contrario eran esas mochilas gigantes que los muggles utilizaban para ir de campamento. Al fin Harry le había hecho caso y había aceptado su sugerencia.

Entornó los ojos y vio a Ginny y a Luna riéndose de Neville que frenéticamente trataba de organizar su mochila, sin resultado alguno. Ellas parecían estar listas desde tiempo atrás. Seguro ellas dos serían las que más lo regañarían por llegar tarde.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Les cogió lo tarde? –William miraba para todas partes tratando de imaginar, la razón para que Neville estuviese tan atrasado. Neville levantó la mirada enojada, pero continuó con lo suyo. Ginny y Luna, simplemente lo habían ignorado. _Bien, no me van a matar las chias, espero que no sea Hermione la que… _Calló de inmediato al oír la voz de Harry aproximarse por detrás.

– Llegaste diez minutos después de la hora que te dije, William. –William tragó saliva, conocía a Harry, ahora sería su fin. Si seguía tan extremista como había estado esta semana de tortura, haciéndole cumplir todos los caprichos idiotas que se imaginaba… _No, imposible, su mejor amigo no podría quitarle esta misión tan importante_ –Pero no te preocupes, te conozco y adelante tu salida media hora. Así que acabas de llegar cuarenta minutos más temprano que el resto.

– Eres un…

– Cuidado, Lupin. Soy tu jefe. Aún puedo correr la cláusula de respeto contigo.

– No serías capaz, hijo de …

– Ese no es el lenguaje apropiado para un universitario, que va en primera misión con su adorado jefe.

– Dejaste de ser mi "adorado" jefe, hace rato. Hoy siento desprecio, porque en media hora había logrado hacer cosas maravillosas con la rubia.

– ¿No se lo has dicho, Harry? –Hermione entró con su maleta y la depósito al lado de otras tres maletas que estaban dispuestas al lado de la entrada a la terraza.

– ¿Decirme qué? –William paseó la mirada entre Hermione y Harry. Quienes compartían una mirada cómplice. Bueno no solo ellos la compartían. Luna, Neville y Ron quien acababa de poner su maleta al lado de las otras, también tenía esa risita adornándole la cara. Diciéndole sabemos algo que tu no. _William eres estúpido, algo te van a hacer estos._

– Al finalizar la misión lo sabrá. Hermione. Y por favor, no digas más que arruinarás la sorpresa.

– ¡Qué sorpresa! Vamos chicos, no me dejen así. Saben que la curiosidad me puede… Quiero saber –Todos rieron a carcajada. William los miró. _No tenía que ver con que Harry lo acababa de engañar para que llegara temprano, eso era seguro. Algo más le tenían preparado._ Observó a la pelirroja que lo miraba con asombro y no estaba riendo como los demás. Ella le diría. Debía poner su mejor cara de cachorro, cuando se acercó la vio ponerse nerviosa. Jamás la había visto así con él. Se sentó a su lado y trató de abrazarla, pero ella pareció salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

– Cámbiate, William. No es gracioso –Ginny quitó con fuerza el brazo del rubio.

– ¿Qué cosa, no es graciosa, pelirroja?

– Tu jamás me llamas así. Cámbiate.

– ¿Cambiarme? Pero estoy listo para viajar y me veo bien así –William se miró de arriba abajo y no observó nada extraño en su ropa –La ropa es la adecuada, Hermione nos la mandó a nuestra habitación hace tres días.

Luna se paró enfrente de él, con una sonrisa alegre. Traía en sus manos una bandeja grande decorada con dibujos de esos bichitos de los que ella hablaba y que nadie más veía. Se agachó hacia él y con un pequeño movimiento de su mano. William vio su reflejo en un espejo, sólo que esa no era la imagen de él, sino la de Harry. Apurado pasó saliva y observó a la pelirroja que miraba entretenidamente la alfombra voladora que luchaba por salirse de debajo de una mesa. Sonrió, al entender la reacción de la chica. Pero la borró de inmediato, al ver la de Harry.

– ¡Otra vez, te estás haciendo pasar por mi. En el mundo muggle! –No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Ahora sí estaba en graves problemas

– No creas que es fácil ser tu. Eres bastante difícil de imitar. El proceso para ser tu me lleva, mucha energía y tiempo… más o menos unos veinte minutos. Tienes demasiadas cicatrices y tu cabello desordenado es tan complicado. Además tus ojos tienen muchas vetas de colores y…

– Déjate de tonterías, William. Cámbiate y vuelve a ser tu –Ginny se levantó enojada y se fue hacia la cocina, seguida por las otras dos chicas que lo miraron con desaprobación, mientras seguían a la pelirroja. Ron y Neville se rieron y fueron hacia sus cuartos.

– Perfecto, William. Ahora no sólo te haces pasar por mi, haciendo… No quiero pensar en lo que estabas haciendo.

– No hice nada. No tuve acción si a eso es a lo que te refieres.

– ¡Acción!... ¿Acaso crees… que tu tengas sexo es lo que me preocupa? –William miró desconcertado a Harry, le vio algo demacrado el rostro. Estaba preocupado por algo, lo conocía bien –Pudiste haberte hecho daño. No, no lo dije bien. Pudieron haberte hecho papilla, allá afuera.

– Pero estoy aquí. Estoy bien. Mírame.

– No, William. Estoy viendo mi reflejo.

– Lo siento, Harry. No volverá a ocurrir. De verás. Yo no lo voy a volver a hacer –Harry le iba a gritar, William lo sabía. Le daría el discurso de siempre, ese de hermano mayor. Aquel monólogo que se sabía de memoria. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Tendría que ser fuerte, de su actuación de niño bueno, dependía la duración de la charla. Abrió los ojos y vio a Harry distinto. Estaba sentado junto a él y sus manos removían su ya despeinado cabello azabache.

– Acabo de tener el peor encontronazo de mi vida con Ginny por tu causa –William lo miró asombrado –Ella te defendió como una fiera, porque hablé de ti. Trató de darme una lección de vida, acerca de que no se debe hablar mal de la persona cuando ésta no se encuentra y ya no recuerdo qué otra tontería más –suspiró con cansancio y miró directo a los ojos de William –Y yo la traté mal, por poco la mando a la mismísima mierda. ¿Y todo para qué? Para que tu te aparezcas transformado en mi, echando a pique la férrea defensa que ella hizo de ti. Y además me he ido de bocón con ella.

– … –William lo miraba sin saber qué decir.

– William, las mujeres son exquisitas. Los dos lo sabemos. Cada frase, cada movimiento, cada regalo que le haces a ellas, te lo enseñé yo. Ellas valen todo lo que quieras darle. Todas las mujeres son hermosas. Y todas pueden complacerte si sabes leerlas de forma correcta. Pero se te olvidó lo más importante de todo lo que te enseñé. Haciendo lo que haces, irrespetas lo más bonito que se ha creado en la naturaleza, la mujer. Ella merece ser halagada, consentida, querida, deseada. Todo eso y más. Pero tu, no las dejas decidir. Te abalanzas como un animal por su presa. Y no le quitas el ojo de encima hasta que las tienes bajo tus garras.

– Pero eso fue lo que dijiste que hiciera. Que jamás le quitara el ojo de encima a nadie que yo quisiera.

– No, William. Te dije que persiguieras lo que querías y que tuvieras mucho cuidado porque algunas no estaban permitidas.

– Pero la hemos pasado bien. Nos hemos divertido con cuanta mujer hemos querido. Tu siempre has obtenido la mujer a la cual le has puesto el ojo. No puedes hacerte el santo palomo, ahora.

– No lo estoy haciendo. Claro, que nos hemos divertido. Y te recuerdo que sólo una vez, me metí con una mujer comprometida y casi no salgo de esa para contarlo. Te lo dije esa vez. Sólo tu, supiste lo que me pasó en Francia con…

– Con Molly. Todos supimos lo de la pelirroja, estábamos ahí. Acaso.

– Deja a Ginny, fuera de esto. Te estoy hablando de…

– ¡Ah! La mujer del marajá. La recuerdo. Esa morena de ojos verdes hechizantes. Sí, claro que la recuerdo, cada vez que quería tener una fantasía, recurría a ella para…

– ¡William, por Merlín! Cállate de una buena vez y escúchame –_Esto era un dejà vú, sí definitivamente esta conversación ya la había tenido con Harry en alguna otra oportunidad_ –Ya sé que este tema lo hablamos, claro que lo recuerdo. Te conté lo que me pasó con la mujer del marajá. Te lo dije con pelos y señales. Y te advertí que no hicieras lo mismo.

– Eso no es lo que recuerdo de esa conversación –sonreía al acordarse de todas las cosas que esa mujer le había enseñado a su amigo. Harry al verlo sonreír no pudo evitar imitarlo.

– Sí a esa mujer le debemos mucho en la vida. Pero el punto no es sólo ese, William. Ella estaba comprometida y tu lo sabías y no dijiste nada. Me hiciste caer en la tentación y yo de idiota la seguí. No me quejo de lo que pasó entre los dos. Pero al final me quedó la lección de jamás hacerlo de nuevo. Mujeres como ella, te vuelven objeto de trueque. Juegan con tu cordura de la misma forma en que juegan con el agua de la ducha. Somos descartables porque somos presas del deseo y ellas lo saben. Y lo utilizan a su favor.

– Harry… yo.

– Nada de Harry, yo. Eso lo has hecho otras veces. William. Mira, yo te amo porque eres mi hermano pequeño. Los dos nos conocemos desde siempre. Compartimos algo más que a nuestros padres, hemos compartido infinidad de situaciones. Te he enseñado muchas cosas. Te he respaldado en las buenas y en las malas. Esperaba que con el tiempo te dieras cuenta de que estás haciendo mal, persiguiendo a las mujeres de forma tan desaforada como ahora.

– Tu lo haces –Harry lo miró enojado –Bueno lo hacías, ahora que tienes a la pelirroja te lo pasas pendiente de ella, más que de ninguna otra. Pero tu también ibas detrás de cuanta falda se moviera enfrente tuyo.

– En eso te equivocas, William. Y lo sabes bien. Yo no iba detrás de cualquier mujer. Cuando llegábamos a un sitio, no he de negar que todas me gustaban.

– Especialmente las rubias de ojos claros, con unos senos de infarto y…

– Sí, y todo lo demás –Harry sonrió –Todas ellas eran bonitas y fáciles, William. Eso es lo que no has querido ver. Todas ellas estaban dispuestas a pasar el rato conmigo y nada más. Había alguna que otra, muy tonta, que quería una segunda cita o pasar la noche entera a mi lado. Pero con dos frases simples te las sacabas de encima y ya. Jamás un compromiso. Jamás palabras de ilusión. Sólo sexo y nada más. La que quiso creer que algo más le iba a dar, fue porque ella sola se hizo la idea. No por algo que yo dijera. ¿Me entiendes ahora?

– Pero lo mismo hago yo.

– No, tu te buscas las bonita y la más difícil de todas. La que tiene novio. La que está casada. La que está comprometida. La que tiene un camaján de protector atrás de ella. Y para llevarlas a la cama, les dices cuanta estupidez quieren ellas oír para convencerse que ir a la cama contigo es una buena idea –la boca de William se cerraba y abría continuamente buscando responderle pero no lograba encontrar ninguna palabra –las engatusas con tus palabras William, les hace creer que son mujeres especiales y que por ellas tu eres capaz de todo. Y sabemos que no es cierto.

– Rayos, Harry. Lo haces parecer peor de lo que es.

– William. Es lo que es. Las ilusionas y las botas. Es lo que te he tratado de decir durante muchos años. Pensé que después de hablar contigo y salvar tu trasero una y otra vez, al fin me escucharías. Pero aquí estamos, otra vez.

– Peleado con la pelirroja por mi culpa.

– Sí –Harry suspiró con fuerza

– Lo siento, Hermano –William abrazó a Harry con fuerza y le dio un beso en la coronilla –No tengo excusa. Sé que lo que me dices es cierto, pero últimamente no… Nada me sale bien con las chicas. No he podido tener acción y me estoy volviendo loco –Harry sonrió pero no dijo nada –Me hice pasar por ti, como otras veces para ver si me iba mejor. No me mires con esa cara de enojo. No soy tarado lo sabes. A las chicas les gusta más tus ojos verdes y esas cicatrices que tienes en los brazos y en la espalda. No estoy seguro del por qué, pero sólo buscaba suerte.

– Estás hechizado –dijo Harry serio.

– Lo sé, las mujeres me han hechizado. Es que son tan bonitas, tiernas, suaves.

– No, estás hechizado. Luna, Neville y yo preparamos un hechizo para que las mujeres te rechazaran.

– ¡Qué! –William empezó a pasear en la sala –¿Que hiciste qué?

– Hace dos semanas. Tomaste un brebaje que te gustó. Una bebida del trópico americano. Te la dio, Luna. Ella también se preocupó por ti. Luego de escucharnos hablar a Neville y a mi de tu situación. Y nos propuso esa bebida, en la que tu cuerpo bota feromonas femeninas y tu te haces un poco más sensible.

– ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! Mil rayos. Hoy me hice pasar por gay, para acercarme a una chica y hace tres días casi me violan en el baño de la universidad y todo fue por culpa de ustedes –Harry soltó una carcajada que inundó el apartamento –No te rías, no fue gracioso escaparme de dos semi gigantes que querían propasarse conmigo –en vez de apaciguar los ánimos de Harry, la explicación de William lo hizo caer al piso, sosteniéndose el estómago de la risa –No es gracioso, Harry. Me iban a violar.

– Lo tenías merecido –Harry se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, tratándose de sentar de nuevo en el sofá, después de varios minutos de carcajadas.

– Se pasaron. Casi me convierto en marica para acostarme con una perdedora y por poco otros me dejan partido el… -con sus manos demostró todo lo que no quería decir en palabras. Era demasiado fuete y si lo decía, tal vez se hiciera realidad. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico y se tapó los ojos –Tal vez me lo merecía, pero no así.

– William. La poción tiene efecto por veintiún días. De los cuales llevas la mitad. Piensa en lo que hablamos hoy. Vamos en una misión que puede durar por lo menos una semana. Las chicas no te van a decir que sí, te lo aseguro. Tu cuerpo te traicionará cuando quieras acción. Date la oportunidad de ver la vida desde otro ángulo. Tu te los mereces. Las mujeres se lo merecen. Eres un buen muchacho. Tienes mucho por compartir, pero asienta cabeza.

– Sirius te mataría al escucharte decir eso.

– Él siempre se arrepintió de no haber ido tras Louise después de que toda la locura de Voldemort estalló en nuestras narices, William –el rubio volteó a mirar a Harry con asombro –pensé que lo sabías.

– No, Sirius nunca… Yo, no supe nada de eso. Pensé que él adoraba su soltería e ir detrás de cuanta nena se aparecía en la vida.

– Sí, lo hacía. Él quería tapar su vida solitaria, diciendo que amaba estar solo y que nadie podía atraparlo. Pero lloró en los brazos de mi padre en más de una ocasión por haber dejado marchar a la chica de sus sueños.

– Louise está casada.

– Lo sé. Ella se cansó de esperar a Sirius y buscó a otra persona. Es feliz ¡sabes! Unas semanas antes de mi cumpleaños me la encontré, me mostró las fotos de sus hijos y de su esposo. Ella lo ama. Tal vez, no de la misma forma en que amó a mi padrino. Pero de verdad creó una vida para ella y los suyos. ¡Es feliz con su decisión y con su vida!

– Somos jóvenes, Harry. Estamos en guerra. No me puedes pedir que piense en matrimonio e hijos.

– No te pido eso, William. Te pido que dejes de ilusionar a unas cuantas incautas y que enfoques tus esfuerzos en algo más valedero. Las mujeres van y vienen. Tus estudios te esperan. Esta guerra nos está acabando. Tenemos una responsabilidad y las mujeres pueden ser tu perdición si de una vez por todas no le pones un "hasta aquí" al asunto.

– No me la pones fácil.

– Al contrario, tienes más o menos diez días en los que tus hormonas van a jugar a tu favor. Aprovéchalas, verás que no te arrepientes.

– Claro, para ti es fácil. Tienes a ChongCha cada vez que quieres desahogar tus deseos y no pierdes oportunidad para decirle miles de palabras empalagosas a la pelirroja; todo con la aprobación de la atolondrada oriental –No era la primera vez que la misma frase salía de los labios de William. Se lo había dicho a Harry, al menos una vez por semana desde que Harry había aceptado que adoraba el piso que la chica tocaba.

– Cho me dejó.

– ¡Qué! ¿Al fin se dio cuenta que le ponías los cuernos con cuanta rubia se te pasaba enfrente?

– Peor. Nombré a Ginny mientras lo hacíamos.

– Y yo creyendo que era un tarado con las mujeres –Harry le dio un zape en la cabeza

– No ayudas –William subió los hombros restándole importancia –Hice lo mismo que tu. La ilusioné, le hice creer que podíamos ser novios, que podríamos tener algo serio.

– Pero todos sabíamos que no la querías. Ella lo sabía. Aunque quiera decirle torpe, no lo era. Ella te engatusó y bastante. Quería mostrarse en sociedad, ir de la mano del señor Potter. Te lo dije miles de veces, ella no era alguien de fiar.

– Lo sé. Pero, en algún momento de calentura le hice creer que ella me importaba. Y trató de cambiar para mi, para hacerme feliz

– Por eso cuando le ponías cuernos ¿no decía nada? –Harry asintió –y me imagino que era una leona en la cama.

– El sexo con ella era muy bueno, no lo podría negar. Pero me gustaba más tenerla ahí. Dispuesta para mi. Ella dejaba sus cosas para estar conmigo.

– No hacía nada. Vivía de la plata de su padre y de lo que tu le dabas.

– No, ella trabajaba de relacionista en el periódico. Y ganaba un sueldo. Sus contactos le permitían al periódico tener notas exclusivas y mucho más.

– Pero el sueldo era una porquería –Harry afirmó con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su amigo –Ves, tu y su padre la mantenían.

– Estaba embarazada y perdió a la bebé después de tres semanas –William se puso pálido al oírlo –estaba devastada y no me lo dijo. Se calló todo eso durante un mes. Anteayer preparó una cena, tuvimos el mejor sexo de toda nuestra relación y me echó como a un perro.

– Tu… un padre.

– Ajá

– Serías un muy buen padre.

– Gracias, William. Pero eso no va a poder ser.

– Y por eso estás así. Con esas cara demacrada y esa pinta de haber dormido poco.

– Cho me gritó más de una verdad en la cara, William. Me hizo entender muchas cosas que muy dentro sabía que eran ciertas, pero trataba de ignorarlas, esperando que las situaciones se dieran solas.

– Entonces, ¿amabas a Cho?

– No, claro que no. Quería a Cho. Es una buena mujer, después de todo. Ella… No me mires así. Ella sacrificó mucho por mi.

– Tu no le pediste sacrificios ¿o sí?

– No, ¿Cómo crees? No lo entiendes –Harry se levantó con fuerza y paseó hablando al mismo tiempo –Ella cambió por mi, me dio una especie de sitio a donde llegar, cuando estaba agotado. Me esperaba. Tenías un buen sexo y no pedía nada a cambio.

– Unos cuantos dólares, no era pedir nada a cambio

– Ella no era ninguna mujer vendida. William. No te atrevas a rebajarla a un nivel en el cual jamás estuvo.

– ¡Rayos, Harry! No lo hago. Estás endiosando a una mujer que supo desde un principio en lo que se metía. Eres un mujeriego. Siempre has ido de chica en chica. Cuando has querido. Ella lo sabía. Y te vio más de una vez con una y otra. Se lo aguantó porque quiso. No porque la obligaras. Y de sólo pensarla me imaginó que habló de que nos ponías a nosotros primero que a ella y que aprendió a tolerarnos –Harry lo miró sorprendido –Claro, que conocemos a Cho Chang. Ella era transparente con todos, aunque se enamorara de ti. Ella se lo buscó.

– No fui justo con ella.

– Has sido injusto con demasiadas mujeres, Harry. Al igual que Sirius, Draco y mi persona. Incluso tu padre y el mío hicieron lo mismo cuando eran jóvenes. Todos vamos por el camino buscando algo. Afortunados como tío James y papá encontraron su compañía ideal. Draco tendrá que casarse a la fuerza

– La chica Greengrass, parece haberle dado en el clavo a Draco.

– ¡Ja! Tienes razón, parece un idiota enviándole cartas de amor a su futura esposa.

– Eso no lo sabía.

– No sabes muchas cosas, querido hermanito, yo tengo mis fuentes –ambos sonrieron algo cansados de la charla –Ahora tienes a Ginny.

– Ella no me presta cinco de atención. Además la acabo de insultar por tu culpa –William se rió con picardía, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del pelinegro.

– Cuando hoy me senté a su lado, cuestionándole el por qué debía cambiarme. Parecía bastante perturbada. La tienes hecha un manojo de nervios, Harry. Y esa chica, no se deja llevar tan fácil por sus emociones. En los meses que llevamos juntos hemos aprendido a conocernos –miró a Harry con detenimiento, sabía que no podía ayudar a Harry sin traicionar de una u otra forma a Ginny –Ella siente algo por ti, eso es claro para todos. Pero está aterrada, no quiere lastimarte.

– Maldición, William. Se lo he dicho miles de veces a ella. Que jamás me lastimaría.

– En eso te equivocas, Harry. Si hay alguien que te puede lastimar seriamente es ella. Te puede. No eres el mismo cuando estás en su presencia. Te aseguro que lo que dijiste hoy, fue un acto desesperado por tus malditos celos, querías herirla porque no ha aceptado estar contigo.

– No digas más William. Ya me estoy sintiendo como una porquería para que ahora tu vengas a recordármelo.

– ¿Qué no te das cuenta, Harry? Te mueres por la pelirroja, vas babeando por ahí detrás de ella. Y sin embargo no ves que ella necesita alguien estable. No alguien que tenga novia y que vaya detrás de la primera rubia que te bata las pestañas.

– No voy detrás de todas las rubias y corté con Cho –miró a William con culpa.

– Y no se lo has dicho a nadie más.

– Hermione y Ron se enteraron.

– Seguro porque Cho les gritó algo, mientras se despedía de ti –Harry bajó la mirada –y nadie más sabe de la bebé.

– No

– Harry, creo que tu, al igual que yo. Necesitas aclarar cosas. Si quieres a la pelirroja debes ir en serio por ella. Decirle lo de Cho. Mostrarle el Harry que todos conocemos.

– Ella no quiere hablar conmigo.

– Debes buscar la forma. La pellirroja siente cosas por ti.

– No le digas así –William lo miró con sorpresa –A ella no le gusta –Ambos se miraron y soltaron a reírse.

– ¡Estás perdido! De la misma forma me imagino a tío James, babeando por tu mamá.

– Últimamente tengo el mismo pensamiento. Aunque es raro, pensar en mi papá, persiguiendo a la bellísima Lily Evans por todo Hogwarts. Y rogándole que saliera con él. Yo no podría hacer lo mismo con Ginny.

– Ya lo has hecho –Harry lo miró feo y William sonrió –En más de una oportunidad –Harry sacó la varita y William buscó un lugar seguro –Y con poco estilo –Un rayo naranja rozó su camisa nueva destrozándola –Estás perdiendo puntería –William saltó al otro lado de la mesa que atrapaba bajo sus patas a una alfombra voladora que luchaba por liberarse.

– Te volveré un sapo cuando te atrape, William –Los dos se miraban a los ojos, esperando el ataque.

– No tengo la varita conmigo, es una lucha desigual.

– No hay problema con eso.

De un movimiento Harry guardó su varita y se abalanzó sobre el joven rubio, quien trataba de huir saltando de silla en silla. Al cabo de unos minutos Harry lo atrapó, enviándolo al piso. Los dos luchaban con fuerza, ya no más palabras de aliento, ni verdades a medias. Necesitaban dejar fluir la adrenalina atrapada en sus cuerpos.

– ¡Sepárense los dos! –Hermione había salido de la cocina con una gran montaña de emparedados flotando detrás de ella. Los dos muchachos estaban tirados en el piso, tenían morados en los brazos, el cuerpo y uno que otro en la cara –Dejen de actuar como si tuvieran doce otra vez y ayuden a Ronald con la carpa que está tratando de esconderse debajo de la cama, para no dejarse llevar al viaje.

– Pero Hermie

– Hermie, nada. Les di media hora para que hablaran. El hechizo silenciador ya se acabó y no quería que Ginny escuchara de su parecido con Lily Evans, no de esa forma.

– ¡Está bien! –dijeron ambos al tiempo.

– Ahora levántense. Nos quedan diez minutos para que el traslador se active y aún no tenemos carpa donde dormir.

– ¿Diez minutos, o sea que si me hubieses dicho la hora real de la partida, te hubieras ido sin mi, Harry? –Harry esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo mientras caminaba al lado de William, rumbo al cuarto de Ronald –Después de todas las que hemos compartido, me hubieras abandonado

La guerra verbal entre los jóvenes se fue perdiendo en el pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos. Hermione los miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Esperaba que Harry hubiera podido contarle a alguien lo acontecido con Cho. Después de muchos intentos se había dado por vencida y dejó a Harry manejar sus asuntos a su manera. Ron le había advertido que él no contaría nada, hasta que estuviera listo, pero para ella dejarlo solo era muy difícil, era su casi hermano después de todo. No podía ver sus ojos tristes y no hacer nada. Y Ron se había negado a intervenir, sabiendo que su hermana estaba involucrada en el asunto. Sonrió pensando en su novio. Cada vez, parecía un hombre mayor, más seguro de sí mismo y con una claridad de pensamiento que a ella la sorprendía. Sí, aunque la guerra les había costado tanto. Sus amigos, los viejos y los nuevos. Cada día sabían vivir mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Gracias a todas las personas que leen los capítulos y sobretodo les agradezco a aquellas que dejan un review; aprecio el tiempo que emplean escribiendo y alimentando mi ego; éste en su complacencia les envía un abrazo y un beso de agradecimiento. ;)

_**Miel-Tonks**_, ahí tienes la charla con Harry. _**PaoEvans**_ te escribo por aquí mi comentario. Creo que Cho por primera vez desde que conoció a Harry no tomó la salida fácil y mejor decidió terminar la relación con estilo. De una u otra forma nosotras detestamos a mujeres que actúan como Cho, porque ellas por ganas de retener a su enamorado se obsesionan con la belleza exterior, ridiculizando y hasta maltratando a cualquier otra mujer que pase por el lado del hombre que quieren tener atrapado, perdiendo en el proceso algo muy valioso: su amor propio. Sin embargo creo que todas las personas tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y a aprender de nuestros errores y la pérdida de la bebé fue ese momento en la vida en el que Cho se dio una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas y darse la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, porque los hechos hablaban por sí solos, Harry jamás la haría feliz a Cho.

En cuanto a Harry: después de un año él jamás pudo ver a Cho como una compañera y no creo q sea por la presencia de Ginny. Él utilizó a Cho en toda la extensión de la palabra, desde el principio la buscó por sexo y luego por compañía. No sintió nada profundo por ella y Cho al no mostrar la verdadera mujer detrás de esa máscara tampoco le permitió q él evolucionara dentro de la relación. En últimas ambos vivían una relación condenada al fracaso.

_**Fatty73**_, me agrada haberte sorprendido; y entregar otra forma de mirar una ruptura de una relación que no tenía futuro. La muerte de la bebé era inevitable por la maldición. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Harry actuó de forma muy egoísta con Cho. En este capítulo traté de ver la reacción de Harry ante las palabras de Cho. Aunque actuó egoísta también se dio cuenta de su error.


	35. C35 Mañana para Durmstrang

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración**. Los puntos de vista son de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter. Quise rememorar algo que le sucedió a Harry y no me cuadró otra cosa diferente a un flash back :(_

**C35. Mañana para Durmstrang**

-& HP &-

La carpa que habían escogido para el viaje cubría las necesidades básicas de los ocho viajeros, tenía dos grandes cuartos con camas individuales para sus habitantes. Una cocina espaciosa y una gran sala de estar acompañada de una hermosa chimenea. Alrededor del campamento, habían puesto suficiente hechizos para que ningún mago ni muggle pudiera dar con el lugar. Llevaban un par de horas en el sitio, era casi noche cuando arribaron y ya tenían todo debidamente organizado; gracias a Hermione, Quien ahora leía un libro mientras llegaba su turno de vigilancia a media noche.

– Dónde está Ron, Hermione.

– Está afuera con Ginny –Harry se disponía a buscar a su amigo, pero la castaña lo detuvo –por favor, no vayas. Están hablando algo importante y necesitan tiempo.

– ¿De qué están hablando?

– Algo importante, mantente lejos.

– ¿Por qué me habría de involucrar?

– No te interesa el asunto que están tratando.

– Lo sé. Por eso no me metería en la conversación.

– No insistas. No te diré de qué hablan.

– Pero no te lo estoy preguntando

– Te conozco, Harry. Sé muy bien tus estrategias y sabes que no funcionan conmigo –pasó la hoja del libro que leía con interés. La historia de Bulgaria y Rumania era ahora una de sus lecturas favoritas.

– Hablamos de Ronald, mi amigo, mi casi hermano. Él me lo cuenta todo. Pronto sabré de qué hablaba con su hermana.

– Él jamás te hablará nada relacionado con Ginny.

– ¡Vamos! Hermione tienes qué decírmelo.

– No te lo diré, Harry. Mejor toma –le acercó un grueso tomo de "Historia ilustrada de la escuela Durmstrang de hechicería" –lectura ligera para la noche.

– ¡Estás loca, 600 páginas no son lectura ligera! –ojeando el libro se asombró por la rapidez con que su amiga leí, no, devoraba libros.

– Debes prepararte para la misión. No sabemos qué haya en ese lugar.

– Ahí sólo recogeremos a algunos refuerzos, nada más.

– No, sé que hay algo más ahí. Aunque no me lo hayas querido decir.

– Está bien. Pero deja de leer ese libro.

– No lo haré hasta que me digas lo que estás ocultando.

– No te oculto nada.

– Claro que lo haces. Tu mirada te delata, amigo.

– No digas amigo con ese tono, Herms. Yo de verdad soy tu amigo.

– Entonces ¡por qué me ocultas cosas?

– No lo hago, te digo la verdad –ella lo miró a los ojos y él no tuvo otra que desviar la mirada. Hermione lo conocía mejor que nadie, ella podía ver los problemas tan solo con mirarlo y para su desgracia él siempre estaba metido en uno diferente cada día –Krum será el encargado de recibirnos en Durmstrang mañana en la mañana.

– ¡Estás loco, Harry! Ron se pondrá insoportable. No me dejará ni de noche, ni de día. No me dejará trabajar, tratando de cuidarme todo el tiempo. Pelearé con él. Por tu culpa. No podías haber hecho, eso que haces para mover influencias y haberme ahorrado esta pesadilla –golpeaba a Harry por el brazo, sabiendo que no podía lastimarlo, al fin se dejó caer en la silla, junto al libro que ahora estaba abierto y arrugado –¿Harry por qué lo hiciste?. Ron se pondrá muy intenso.

– Él ya lo sabe.

– ¿Cómo que lo sabe? Ha actuado normal, no ha hecho un show. Ni me está vigilando en este instante. Prefirió ver si podía ayudar a su hermana en su problema con –miró a Harry que ahora observaba a la castaña con interés –¡Ah ya veo, nueva estrategia! Harry. Por poco caigo –él soltó a reír.

– Debía intentarlo, no me puedes culpar.

– No lo hago –ella le pasó el brazo por su cuello y lo besó en la mejilla –De verdad, Ron ¿lo sabe? –él afirmó y ella dejó caer un suspiro –Al fin, gracias a Merlín, Ronald Weasley está creciendo.

– Mide un metro noventa, desde hace más de dos años –ella lo miró con enojo y él decidió cambiar de tema antes de terminar convertido en una silla o algo peor -Entonces no te contaré que tiene preparado para mañana.

– ¿Qué? –Hermione se levantó de la silla con horror -¿qué ha hecho, ese troglodita ahora?

– Te lo diré si me dices de qué hablan esos dos afuera.

– Bien, no me lo digas. Me voy –ella se levantó dispuesta a dejar a su amigo solo.

– No te va a gustar, deberías estar preparada –habló más duro para que su amiga oyera.

– No te voy a decir nada, Harry. Es un asunto de ellos, no mío –se marchaba, no podía quedarse ahí, las ganas de saber lo que pensaba hacer Ron, la tenía bastante nerviosa.

– Bien.

– Bien

– Entonces mañana veremos, Herms. Vicky te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-& GW &-

Ginny Weasley sentía su estómago dar vueltas, después de casi dos horas de haberse trasladado desde Inglaterra al caucaso en Bulgaria todavía sentía los efectos del traslador. ¡Cómo odiaba viajar por ese medio!, bueno aunque también odiaba ir por chimenea e incluso odiaba aparecerse y desaparecer. Ella prefería ir de un lado a otro como los muggles, le encantaba ver pasar los árboles, observar las nubes formando figuras extrañas y si por alguna razón la noche aparecía, adoraba pensar que la luna la perseguía pero no para asustarla, sino para hacerle compañía. Ahora estaba en el medio de la nada, al norte de la capital Sofía, la capital de Bulgaria, tan cerca del Danubio que incluso podía oír en el fondo el vals del que todo el mundo conocía. Quería seguir pensando en la tonta música clásica para no tener que tomar una decisión.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo? ¿Cómo rechazarlo sin lastimarlo? Ella no podía ser así de cruel. Él había demostrado que se interesaba por ella. Todo este tiempo le había demostrado estar pendiente de su bienestar. Le había mostrado cientos de cosas. Gracias a muchas de esas cosas, ella podía creer un poco más en la vida. Pero no podía mentirse, él no era la persona para ella.

– ¿Qué haces ahí, enana? No deberías estar aquí afuera con este frío. Te vas a congelar.

– Aprendí un buen hechizo anticongelante. Lo usan los médicos para revivir partes de los cuerpos… tu sabes las partes muertas –ambos se rieron con ganas durante algunos minutos–aclaro que me refería a las partes enfermas.

– ¿Y tomaste una decisión? –Ron sondeó el humor de su hermana con cuidado, antes de sentarse a su lado.

– Jamás podré decirle que sí. Estoy buscando una buena forma para decirle que no.

– Ya le dijiste que no –ella volteó a mirarlo sin comprender –al rechazarlo.

– Pero acepté este estúpido anillo y ahora no sé qué hacer con esta cajita –Ginny sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo cuyo contenido, aterraba a la chica. Desde que Michael se lo había entregado, no había tenido el valor de volverlo a mirar –¿Me puedes ayudar a explicar por qué lo hizo? Estábamos bien así. Nuestra relación iba bien. Juntos nos dimos el lujo de creer que no existía la guerra y que yo podía ser una chica común. Tal vez incluso con el tiempo podía haberme enamorado de él. ¿Explícame por qué Michael tenía que arruinarlo todo, proponiéndome casarme con él?; Si conoce perfectamente mis sentimientos.

– Estás haciendo algo muy grande de nada, enana.

– No es cierto. Esto es algo grande. Acaso cuántas proposiciones de matrimonio esperas recibir. Diez o veinte. A lo más recibes una o dos en tu vida.

– Viéndolo así, creo que puede ser algo importante.

– Lo sería, si fuera a decir que sí.

– Jamás pensé que diría que Corner es un pobre diablo. Pero vaya que sí lo es.

– No ayudes tanto. Ronald. De verdad que no merezco ni siquiera el intento.

– Vamos, Ginny. Sabrás salirte de esta también, siempre lo haces. Eres como los felinos, siempre caes de pie. Por malas que sean las cosas que te suceden, siempre las volteas y las haces ver brillantes al final.

– No sé de qué hablas, Ron. Lo único que hago es meterme en miles de problemas y arrastrar a los míos –suspiró dejando ir un poco el malestar que sentía por dentro –Me siento una estúpida por estar con Michael. Todos me dijeron que no era el chico para mi, y mírame metida hasta el cuello por empeñarme en demostrar lo contrario.

– Técnicamente lo hiciste. Demostraste que el idiota de Corner, era un buen partido. Jamás creímos verlo enamorado de nadie y menos que le propusiera a una chica casarse con él.

– Ese es el punto, él me quiere y yo... Y no me voy a casar por lástima. Pero tengo miedo de lastimarlo.

– Si no fuera tan idiota, te diría que ya lo sabe. Pero realmente lo dudo –Ginny suspiró con cansancio y se recostó en el hombro de su hermano –No lo quieres lastimar, es eso lo que te molesta –Ella asintió con pesar

– Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, me ha dado mi espacio y me ha permitido ser yo misma. No le importó que yo fuera bruja o squib. Nada. Me quiso por ser yo ¿me entiendes? Todos los hombres siempre han buscado algo de mi. Es como si tuviera un letrero en la espalda, diciendo "Soy tonta, ¡Aprovéchense!"

– Estás tratándome de decir, que ustedes ya… –ella lo miró sin entender –me entiendes, ustedes dos… -Ron no quería decirlo en voz alta, para que no fueran realidad las palabras.

– No te voy a contar nada de mi vida íntima con Michael, Ronald Weasley.

– Entonces no lo has hecho con él y por eso es que está así.

– ¿Perdón? –Ginny se levantó indignada –Crees que porque no me acosté con él, por eso Michael me propuso matrimonio –Ron se levantó al ver a su hermana tan enojada –tu crees que él quiere casarse para llevarme a la cama y que estemos haciéndolo por ahí como conejos –cada palabra era acompañado por el dedo de Ginny, pegando en el pecho de su hermano.

– Nooooo ¡por favor, Ginny… como conejos! Esa idea es horrenda.

– Entiendo… Crees que soy como tu. No, espera no crees que yo soy como tu. Crees que Michael es igual a ti. Que tiene sólo ese "pensamiento" metido en su cabeza y que por eso quiere casarse conmigo. Porque aún crees que él y yo no lo hemos hecho. ¡Ja! No faltaba más.

– Entonces, ¿Lo han hecho?

– Vete al diablo, Ronald.

– Espera, Ginny. Ginny.

– Espera nada.

– No quiero meterme en tu vida, pero me preocupo por ti. No quiero verte triste por ese imbécil del Corner. Él no vale la pena. Le dirás que no y todo acabará ahí.

– Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero, que todo termine ahí. Él es un buen hombre y no quiero herirlo.

– Entonces prefieres herirte tu, casándote con él.

– Sabes a la perfección mi respuesta –se sentaron de nuevo en silencio

– Maldición enana. No tienes salida –Las palabras salieron después de un tiempo.

– Eso es lo que he tratado de decirte. No tengo salida. Tendré que lastimar a alguien importante para mi y no quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo otra opción. Me va a odiar y tendré que aceptarlo.

– Lo siento, enana. De verdad no sé qué más decirte.

– Ron. Me lo he pasado enfrentándome con todo el mundo, desde que tengo uso de razón y tal vez un poco antes –ambos rieron –con él jamás he discutido, siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo.

– Que parece de mentiras –ella afirmó –Tal vez está fingiendo –el enojo volvió a flotar en la cara de la chica, pero Ron no la dejó reaccionar y continuó –Me refiero a que tal vez está conteniéndose de ser él mismo, porque nadie que te conozca puede permanecer tranquilo a tu lado. Al menos una vez en la vida logras desquiciar a las personas.

Después de meditarlo con cuidado, la chica suavizó la mirada y sonrió para sus adentros, pues ya tenía pensado y listo un hechizo para obligar a su hermano a mover sugestivamente sus caderas contra un árbol, durante toda la noche. No sólo ella se hubiera divertido con ese hechizo.

– Bueno en eso tienes razón, hasta Neville y Luna que son tan tranquilos han explotado una que otra vez –finalmente pronunció.

– A eso me refiero. Nadie es tan paciente –la sonrisa de Ron de alguna manera la tranquilizó, ella se sentó otra vez observando la montaña, seguida por Ron que la abrazó con fuerza –si no se muestra como realmente es. No sabrás los motivos reales para que quiera casarte contigo, tal vez la propuesta ha nacido por un arranque de celos.

– ¿Por qué habría de tener celos, Michael? No le he dado motivos.

– Se me ocurren varios nombres que dudo sean del agrado de Corner. Él no es un hombre perfecto, Ginny.

– No por eso, tendría que haberme propuesto matrimonio. Que Potter se lo pase por ahí insistiéndome que deje a Michael no implica…

– Empezando no nombré a Harry –al observarla tomar un poco de color, él continuó –Me refería a todos los doctores del hospital que se babean por ti. Los he visto cuando he ido a acompañarte hasta el consultorio de Corner.

– ¡Oh! –ella bajó la mirada.

– Harry… eso es otro asunto que Corner, no creo que sepa manejar.

– Él no tiene por qué manejar nada de Potter. Entre él y yo no hay nada.

– ¡Cómo quieras! No me meteré en ese asunto en particular –Ron suspiró con fuerza, había decidido no insistir en nada relacionado con Harry y Ginny, aunque a veces se le hiciera tan difícil como ahora –Corner es un idiota, no me cansaré de repetírtelo. Es un celoso y adora ser el centro de atención, pero cuando está contigo, tu eres el centro de atención y eso no lo puede tolerar. Créeme sé por qué te lo digo. No tengas miedo de hacerlo sufrir, Ginny. Él se merece lo que le está pasando.

Ginny sonrió de lado, besó la mejilla de su hermano, dándole las gracias por todo. Quizás Ron tenía razón y ella no conocía bien a Michael Corner. La decisión estaba tomada, debía rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio y esperar lo que fuera que viniera para ella. No tenía otra salida. Juntos avanzaron a la entrada de la tienda.

– Ronald Wealey, eres el hombre más maravilloso de este planeta –La castaña que venía corriendo se colgó en los brazos del chico; mientras lo besaba por toda la cara con reverencia – ¿Te he dicho que eres el hombre más guapo de la tierra? –Ron negó con cara de bobo, su novia no era una mujer de dar espectáculo frente a otras personas y eso lo tenía realmente fascinado –Lo sé todo, Ron.

– Harry ¿te contó? –la chica afirmó –es un lenguiflojo –ella soltó una carcajada fuerte.

– Te amo, Ron. Gracias por confiar en mi.

– Me ha costado mucho, cariño. En verdad que sí. Pero entiendo lo que está pasando y no quiero molestarte, ni hacerte sentir mal por mi comportamiento.

– Gracias, Ron. Espero que mañana te comportes a la altura –la castaña le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se acercó al centro de lo que era la sala, estaban reunidos y pronto empezaría la sesión de la noche.

– Lo haré, cariño. –Ron miró que se tragaba con la mirada a Harry. Le tenía varias bromas pesadas listas para hacerle al estúpido y engreído de Viktor Krum y su dizque amigo le acababa de hacer una movida baja y rastrera. Ahora todo se había ido al caño. Todos en el grupo estarían pendiente de sus movimientos y le sería imposible hacerle cualquier cosa a la Vicky esa –Maldición –susurró suave, ¡Cómo detestaba que su amigo y su novia lo conocieran tanto!

– Todo esto es por tu bien, amigo –le dijo Harry cuando Ron se acercaba a él de forma amenazadora.

– Me pegaste duro, "amigo" –Tomó un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa –pero algún día me las vas a pagar.

– Si mañana Hermione te agradece de esa forma en que a ti te gusta. Sentiré que la deuda está cancelada –Ron lo miró con una mezcla de sentimientos a lo cual Harry sólo pudo reírse con más ganas –Bien, todos pongan atención.

– ¿Y quién hará guardia en este momento? –preguntó Ron

– Draco lo hará. Estará aquí unos minutos mientras doy las instrucciones generales.

Uno a uno los muchachos fueron sentándose alrededor de la mesa que acababa de aparecer en el centro de la mesa, encima tres mapas estaban abiertos y contenían diferentes dibujos y símbolos que indicaban la estrategia a seguir en la semana que duraba ese viaje. El objetivo, conocer la vida perdida de Tom Riddle en su juventud. Por esta área se decían muchas cosas del mago, se afirmaba de conexiones fuertes con muchos magos Bulgaros y éstos aún le eran fieles al mago oscuro.

* * *

><p>-&amp; HP &amp;-<p>

Una vez tuvo todo dispuesto para empezar a trabajar en la estrategia que seguiría en Bulgaria, se sentó a contemplar los mapas y las estrategias dibujadas. Haber convivido con el mundo muggle traía muchas ventajas, además de la idea genial de su padre de utilizar el mapa merodeador para esta labor. Al prinicipio se burló de su padre por lo tonto que sonó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la utilidad de llevar un mapa de Durmstrang y de otros sitios donde ellos dormirían en su estancia en Bulgaria. Utilizaron la cartografía muggle para dibujar un mapa de la geografía de Bulgaria y sus alrededores, en otro mapa tenían la escuela de hechicería de Durmstrang que Viktor Krum les había ayudado a realizar, con la condición que el mapa una vez ellos se marcharan del país fuese a parar a sus manos. El tercer mapa contenía una visión completa de toda Europa, donde mostraba los movimientos conocidos de Voldemort durante los últimos cincuenta años. Este mapa, tenía una pequeña convención de letras, números y runas; donde describía lo que la Orden del Fénix conocía de los movimientos del mago oscuro, tenía fechas, encuentros, muertes, asesinatos; en fin todo lo que un investigador necesita para obtener información, era lo que los muggles llamaban un perfil del asesino.

La idea era genial, había nacido de su bella pelirroja y mejorada ampliamente por Hermione. Luna y Ginny al vivir en el mundo muggle conocían cientos de películas que les ayudaron a trabajar en esa idea. Apenas estaban empezando a desarrollarla cuando se habían visto abocados a ir cuanto antes a Bulgaria. La decisión había sido difícil y unánime, los estremecía sobremanera la amenaza de Voldemort de ejecutar el mismo maleficio que cayó sobre Inglaterra si los Búlgaros no le dejaban la escuela de Durmstrang para su manejo total. Los ocho no querían quedarse con las manos cruzadas mientras otro país pasaba por lo mismo que ellos habían vivido.

Harry se encontraba perdido en diseñar la mejor estrategia cuando los recuerdos del último enfrentamiento con Ginny, entraron a su mente al escuchar la risa de Ron y de su hermosa pelirroja. Dos días antes de partir hacia Bulgaria, habían entrenado para afinar el uso de la magia por parte de Ginny. Ella manejaba mejor varios hechizos fundamentales, se habían enfocado sólo en unos pocos, para que cuando los dominara, pudiese pasar a un nivel más avanzado. Rememoró las palabras de la chica, los movimientos sutiles con sus piernas, la agilidad con la que lo apabullaba con su pequeña presencia _¡Rayos!_ sólo ese pensamiento le subió la temperatura corporal unos cuantos grados _¡Maldición! esa pelirroja me va a matar tan solo con existir_, sacudió un poco la cabeza y siguió sonriendo.

* * *

><p>- Inicio de flash back -<p>

Él se había acercado a su oído, adoraba ponerla nerviosa y la reacción de ella, ante sus palabras, simplemente valían la pena ante cualquier represalia que ella tomara.

– Esta semana vas a mostrar a todos tus secretos sin varita

– Pero Dumbledore

– Créeme Gin. Lo harás bien.

– No estoy segura, Potter. Delante de todos… No quiero que piensen cosas de mi. Yo…

– Vamos, Gin. Tienes magia dentro de ti, que quiere salir. Algo te está molestando y tu magia está empezando a hervir mientras tu sangre recorre cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Déjala salir o saldrás lastimada

– ¿No sé de qué me hablas, Potter? –De nuevo la chica volvía a estar a la defensiva. _Si supieras que llevo una cajita de terciopelo en mi bolsillo…_

– Claro que lo sabes. Algo te está molestando y no sabes cómo manejarlo –Se alejó blandiendo su varita –Así que te voy a dar una ventaja sobre mi –Se alejó y siguió moviendo su varita, jugar con su varita lo distraía de los pensamientos por tener a Ginny tan cerca.

– Una ventaja, vaya.

– Claro aún tienes mucho por aprender así que te voy a permitir –Harry no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió un leve golpe en sus piernas que casi lo hacen caer al piso –Vaya ya entendiste el juego.

– No voy a jugar contigo, Potter.

– Lo estás haciendo, pelirroja –los ojos de la chica parecían explotar en chispas de fuego. _Soy_ _un estúpido me voy a arrepentir de provocar a la pelirroja, pero vaya si se ve hermosa enojada_.

– ¿Crees que no sé lo que haces? Me provocas para que empiece el ataque, lo que aún no sabes, Harry James Potter, es que acabas firma tu sentencia –Una rama de un gran árbol de encino que cubría gran parte del bosque donde el cuarto de entrenamiento había generado, cayó al lado del joven con tanta fuerza que hizo a la tierra salir disparada por el golpe –la próxima vez no voy a equivocar el blanco.

– Esa es magia de niños, Weasley. Esperaba que te enfrentaras a mi en un duelo, no jugando a asustar a las ardillas –el chico rió de medio lado, estaba cavando su tumba y lo sabía.

– Me dijiste que mi magia era distinta y que debía explotarla, Potter. ¿Ahora te arrepientes por el ruido de una pequeña ramita? –Más de una docena de aves empezó a revolotear en el área. Cantaban una hermosa melodía mientras iban de un lado para otro, reconociendo a los magos.

– Si quieres un juego de niños lo tendrás. Después no te arrepientas que te lo advertí.

– Por qué mejor no te callas y peleas de una vez

El canto de las aves empezó a agudizarse a Harry empezaron a dolerle un poco los oídos, pero no podía distraerse, la chica empezaba a moverse y el actúo a su vez. Bailaban uno enfrente del otro. Tanteando cada paso de su oponente.

– Vas a sufrir, Potter. Porque hoy conocerás a la otra Ginevra Molly Weasley.

– No te tengo miedo, pelirroja.

– Lo tendrás. Lo que acabas de hacer es imperdonable.

– No seas infantil, sólo tienes desgarrado un poco la blusa –La recorrió con la mirada provocándola.

– Era mi blusa favorita, mi NOVIO me la regaló –ella también sabía utilizar esas mismas armas

– Ese imbécil –la miró con enojo, era un golpe bajo y ella lo sabía, la sonrisa socarrona que tenía dibujada, la bella cara de su pelirroja la delatada. Los pensamientos de Harry se arremolinaron en su cabeza _Mierda, ella no era suya. Ni si quiera era su amiga_. –Hay miles de blusas más bonitas que esa.

– No lo entiendes ¿verdad? –mientras le lanzaba algunos hechizos aturdidores uno detrás de otro, Harry tuvo que moverse rápido para evitar ser golpeado y en un descuido terminó dándole la espalda a la chica que sin dudarlo le envió un hechizo aturdidor y acercándose con cuidado agregó susurrando en su oído –era mi blusa favorita. ¡Ahora vas a pagar!

En un descuido, Harry la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza, ella tuvo que emplear gran cantidad de energía para soltarse del agarre, para luego lanzarle varios hechizos. Su habilidad para el duelo había mejorado notablemente, en algunas ocasiones el azabache tenía que utilizarse al máximo para poder evadir distintos tipos de hechizos aturdidores, levitadores, deformadores del cuerpo. Todo el repertorio que había aprendido en esos meses donde él mismo la había entrenado. Estaba dejando todo en esa batalla, porque eso era ahora, una batalla de egos, ya no era un duelo. Tenerlo ahí resultaba extraño, tenía miedo de la propuesta de matrimonio de Michael porque sabía que jamás llegaría a nada con él, mientras tanto sostenía la más extraña de las batallas junto al hombre que lograba hacerla sentir en el cielo o en el mismo infierno con una palabra o con una mirada, _maldito seas Harry Potter_, pensó la chica. _Te ves realmente hermoso luchando así conmigo_.

– Por qué no te esfuerzas un poco más, Potter –le gritó –Me lo estás poniendo muy fácil, mira que ni cansada estoy de jugar contigo.

Él sonrió, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba forzando su cuerpo, lo percibía en su respiración. Casi dos meses de entrenamientos junto a ella, le habían enseñado a conocerla, su respiración se hacía cada vez más frecuente y pequeñas gotitas de sudor se escapaban por su rostro, dejando un caminito húmedo mientras bordeaba su oreja hasta llegar a su cuello; hubiera dado todo por seguir esa pequeña gota con sus labios, moriría por poder tocar la piel cremosa de su cuello, se le antojaba lo mejor del mundo en ese y todos los momentos cuando se perdía en sus deseos por la pelirroja.

Ginny lo observó su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la mirada del azabache; observaba los movimientos seguros y coordinados del muchacho. Más que moverse para defenderse o atacarla, parecía estar danzando a su alrededor, como si estuviera en una especie de ritual de cortejo. Las miradas de él la hacían tensarse, eran tan profundas que en ocasiones se sentía casi desnuda ante la intensidad de ese verde esmeralda que la hacía perder la noción de las cosas. _Estúpido, Potter_; pensó _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan encantador y majadero al mismo tiempo? _

– Vas a seguir jugando o vas a responderme de una vez por todas, Potter. Dijiste que era un duelo, así que quiero verte en acción.

– Esta puede ser mi estrategia de ataque, pelirroja ¿No lo habías pensado? –la sonrisa que acompañó la frase hizo que la pelirroja maldijera bajito para que nadie más la oyera. El miserable tenía respuesta para todo. Observó el conjunto de cosas donde se encontraba, el bosque con árboles estaba algo lejos ya, en su asecho mutuo se encontraban en la entrada de una destartalada cabaña en el medio del bosque.

Harry sabía que la estrategia de ataque de Ginny era la incorrecta, ella aún no quería darse cuenta del poder tan grande al controlar los elementos de la naturaleza. Esperaba que ella lo entendiera antes de que estuviera en peligro real.

– Vamos pelirroja, atrévete un poco más. Conozco tu espíritu aventurero y hasta ahora lo único que has hecho es esta pequeña herida en mi brazo y más que herida parece un rasguño de una hormiga.

Eso terminó de enfurecer a la chica que empezó a lanzar uno tras otro hechizo desgarrador. Harry la observa con sorpresa, magistralmente Ginny empezaba a despedazar cosas a su paso, la pared, algunos muebles del lugar, los candelabros todo se desgarraba y luego un ruido sordo sale del piso mientras parece rasgarse por el medio. Él sonríe con suficiencia y no es por su propia actuación, es ver que la chica empieza a alcanzar su potencial, ella no está haciendo nada distinto, sólo utiliza lo poco que conoce a su favor. Es una estrategia que a él jamás le pasó por su cabeza, es simple y contundente. No hay que aprender demasiadas cosas en la vida, sólo aplicar bien lo que se conoce para una buena defensa.

Ginny observó a Harry quien esquivó con evidente gracia su ataque, no tenía ni siquiera un mísero rasguño, ese escudo protector era más fuerte de lo que ella imaginó, entonces lo ve sonreír; esa típica sonrisa de suficiencia que hace pocos meses la hacían estallar en ira y ahora… No quería pensar en lo que sentía al apreciar su sonrisa, mejor así, debía ignorar las señales de su cuerpo, creer que las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, se debían al exceso de comida de aquella mañana. ¡Diantres! Harry debería dejar de sonreírle así, no le hacía bien a su bien establecida rutina de pasear y conocer el mundo muggle inglés junto a Michael. Con Harry jamás habría nada seguro, nada establecido, nada fácil, ¡Re-Diantres! Daría todo por tener la valentía suficiente para dejar a un lado su temor de hacerle daño y lanzarse por él.

Harry seguía moviéndose con fluidez por el lugar, dando pasos lentos y precisos. Ella apreciaba esos movimientos con felina aprehensión, sentía un ataque aproximarse. Entonces cerró sus ojos, no podía hacer lo que quería con los ojos abiertos, sabía que se estaba exponiendo a su ataque, no sabía cómo, pero sabía que el ataque de su oponente sería a corta distancia.

La tierra empezó a rugir de forma ensordecedora, las paredes del lugar, empezaron a temblar como el agua asaltada por los vientos, ya nada parecía normal. Continuaba con sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía cosas caer a su lado. Todo excepto ella seguía su orden de moverse; el rugido aumentaba su volumen, al cabo del tiempo, sabía que ni siquiera Harry Potter podría permanecer de pie ante tanto el caos y el descontrol. Entonces se sintió aprisionada y extrañamente segura al mismo tiempo; abrió lentamente sus ojos, tenía conciencia de lo ocurrido a su alrededor, sabía que su prisión se debía a los brazos de su compañero de lucha, observó sin habla unas orbes esmeraldas traspasándola. ¿Cómo no perderse en la perfección enfrente suyo? Su respiración al igual que la suya era rápida, sus ojos antes verdes ahora lucían casi negros, sus perfectos labios parecían cada vez más cerca a los suyos. Quería besarlo, ahora no podía negar lo que su mente y su cuerpo le gritaba, deseaba a Harry Potter como jamás había deseado a nadie en toda su vida.

No podía ser más que pasión sin control lo que siguiera a la lucha de dos personas que se gustan a escondidas pero de frente. Ambos lo notan, conocen la atracción del uno por el otro, él quiere aprovechar el instante donde ella se deja llevar por sus sentidos, aunque después ella se mienta y se asegure que entre los dos no hay nada. Él lo sabe, conoce a la chica, Ginny sabe provocarlo de forma tal que otra persona no logrará jamás; quisiera insultar todo lo que existe por lo que ella logra sobre él, pero no puede, o mejor no quiere. Todo lo impulsa a hacerle rabiar a llevarla a ese estado en el que se encuentran ahora, porque los labios de la pelirroja saben mejor que la miel, quiere conocerlos un poco más. Conoce las limitaciones del momento, es consciente que pronto el encanto de sus besos va a terminar y sólo quiere aprovecharlo, desea conocer en ese pequeño instante todo sobre ella, esa parte que le tiene reservada para otro a quien él odia con todo su ser. Jamás entendería por qué esa hermosa pelirroja no aceptaba que eran el uno para el otro y echaba a ese maldito de una buena vez. Una cosa llevó a la otra y sin pensarlo muerde con suavidad los labios de la chica, retrocede esperando su reacción pero el curioso gruñido de parte de ella, lo incita a continuar. Su pelirroja no es divina sólo por fuera, todo lo de ella lo consume con un fuego increíble de creer. Las manos del chico viajan por la espalda y el cabello que adora acariciar.

- Harry, Harry –la voz sonaba lejana, aunque parecía desesperada –¿Estás bien?

Escucha gritos afuera del salón. Son sus amigos gritando con tonos de preocupación. Su nombre y el de Ginny se oye en repetidas ocasiones. Mientras abre sus ojos observa a la pelirroja, mientras una sonrisa perezosa ilumina su rostro. ¡Maldición! Adoraba a esa mujer. Se aleja de ella y observa los ojos chocolate abrirse con decepción, ella aún no escuchaba los gritos de preocupación de sus amigos, cuando al fin logra percibir los chillidos de Hermione, lo mira con una mezcla de confusión y timidez.

Quería decirle miles de cosas, ambos querían, pero era mejor dejar las cosas así. Sin quitar su mirada de la chica, Harry movió su mano para quitar la magia que aseguraba la puerta del salón de entrenamiento y permitir la entrada de sus amigas quienes gritaban afuera. El encanto finalmente había terminado, pero sabía que ahora tenía el mejor recuerdo posible cuando necesitara crear un grandioso _patronus_, juraría que ella podía leer sus pensamientos, porque la confusión y la timidez desaparecieron de su hermosa cara, dejando la sonrisa más brillante que le hubiese visto jamás adornarle el rostro; el tiempo pasaría y aunque sería el blanco del más atemorizante interrogatorio de la bruja más lista que conociera, jamás se arrepentiría de estar cerca de su pelirroja. Sí definitivamente después de momentos como este, podía llamarla así.

- Fin de flash back -

La misma sonrisa que lo llevó a nadar en sus mejores recuerdos lo había traído a la realidad. Estaba en una misión junto a sus amigos y a la chica que le robaba su cordura. Se enfrentarían a magos con habilidades de magia oscura que prefería ignorar en ese momento. Tenía todo por continuar en esa vida, sin embargo sentía tanto temor al exponerlos a todos, a ella. Suspiró cansinamente e inició la reunión.

Ya era de día, el día era frío como todos los anteriores, el colegio Durmstrang de hechicería se imponía en el paisaje, los colores oscuros de la impresionante roca que lo sostenía en la escarpada colina, parecía sacada de un cuento de terror. Entendía el por qué los magos salidos de este castillo parecían tan oscuros y solitarios, el lugar estaba hecho para eso, cada pasillo, cada salón instigaba a la soledad y a la apreciación del control de cada posible emoción por encima de cualquier técnica existente.

Deberían ser unos expertos en oclumancia y legirimancia. Con tan sólo un par de minutos en el lugar ya se sentía expuesto –y en más de una ocasión –a que pequeños renacuajos de once y doce años intentando traspasar sus barreras anti intrusión que le llevó años construir. Todos los integrantes de su grupo tenían aunque fuera niveles básicos de estas dos ramas de la magia. Extrañamente los mejores eran Draco y Ginny; de su rubio amigo, no le sorprendía, su extraña familia dominaba esa técnica desde siempre, pero de la pelirroja era sorprendente, con Ron habían durado cinco años en dominarla de forma medianamente aceptable, en cambio ella cerraba su mente a cualquier incluso con tan solo desearlo. Ni siquiera el mismo Snape había sido capaz en ninguna oportunidad de hacerle tambalear su condición natural de oclumente. Eso lo hizo respirar con tranquilidad, ese lugar estaba hecho para atemorizar y sabía que la chica temblaba bajo su aparente calma, gracias al disfraz de mujer anciana que portaba, disimulaba el vaivén de sus hermosas manos, ahora cubiertas de signos de vejez.

Luna la abrazó con cuidado, las dos se conocían lo suficiente para saber que el temor empezaba a ganar la batalla. El disfraz de Luna era menos elaborado pero igual camuflaba su hermosa cabellera rubia y su juventud. El cuarteto lo finalizaba un seguro y confiado William, su piel morena y los churcos negros adornando su cabeza contrastaban con los ojos amarillos que portaba, lo ponían cercano a tener treinta años. Él en su disfraz de cuarenta, con la fisonomía de su padre James Potter, lo hacía sentir seguro en este tipo de misiones. Adoraba la forma confidente y segura con que su padre ingresaba a cualquier lugar. No era necesaria ni siquiera una palabra para imponer una respeto y a la vez una admiración a cada sintió al que ingresaba y no se debía solo a haber asesinado a Voldemort en más de una ocasión, se debía a algo que le gustaba de su padre, era esa arrogancia que le precedía y la hacía ver al mundo que él se sentía el dueño de todo en cada paso.

El director Zhelyu Zhelev los esperaba con ansía, un Viktor Krum casi escondido, lucía mayor, los casi veinticinco años que debía tener ahora parecían historia. Su mirada era cansada y algo lejana. En un momento sintió pena por él, ante la insistencia al buscar la mirada de la chica que alguna vez le entregó su primer beso; ella estaba junto a su novio en el campamento, muy lejos de ahí.

La reunión fue corta y sencilla, Krum quiso acompañarlos de vuelta al campamento, pero se lo había prometido a Hermione y a Ron por separado, no podía llevarlo al lugar donde residían durante esa semana, a menos de que las circunstancias fueran absolutamente necesarios. Ambos amigos le habían pedido a su manera que los mantuviese alejado del que una vez fue el mejor jugador de Quidditch del mundo. En su memoria corría fresca la memoria de un pequeño encuentro entre el jugador y la bruja más brillante de su generación en el baile de navidad en el torneo de los magos. Los dos compartieron un muy corto beso que catapultó una de las escenas más explosivas que se dio gusto de vivir a sus catorce años. Su mejor amigo le declaró amor incondicional a la hermosa castaña que era casi como la hermana que nunca tuvo, enfrente no sólo de sus compañeros de clase sino enfrente de todo el colegio. Nadie pudo salir del asombro hasta cuando se escuchó al fondo a unas estudiantes de Beauxbuttons explotar en aplausos y palabras de asombro ante la clamorosa declaración de amor por parte de Ronald Weasley. Desde ese momento habían sido novios y no se les había vuelto a ver separados. Aunque ahora los estudios de ella y el entrenamiento como auror de Ron los alejasen.

La información era cierta, el castillo de Peles contenía información sobre Lord Voldemort y ahora se concentraban en estudiarla. Ingresar a un lugar rodeado de tanta magia oscura, era una locura por cualquier lado que se la mirase, pero contaban con muchas cosas a su favor, en este caso con Luna Lovegood. Las facultades de Luna en ver y sentir cosas que los demás no notaban, les ayudaba a dar un paso adelante con seguridad. La chica sentía la magia en cada persona u objeto que estuviese enfrente de sí. Ni él con sus años de entrenamiento había logrado afinar su intuición para las artes oscuras. Cualquier artefacto por pequeño y oscuro que fuera, sería detectado por la chica.

Neville, William y Draco hacían rondas en diferentes partes de la mansión, esperando la aparición de cualquier intruso. Harry rogaba a Merlín que nada se interpusiera en su camino esa noche. Si algún seguidor de Lord Voldemort se aparecía por ahí, habría un enfrentamiento y eso no era lo que le atemorizaba; sabía que podían vencer cualquier cosa, le atemorizaba más que Voldemort se enterase que el mejor secreto, ese que le brindaba la inmortalidad había sido descubierto y que de ahora en adelante, ni él, ni sus amigos descansarían hasta acabar el último de los horrocruxes.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Tal vez merezca tomates y espero que sea sólo por la demora, pero si en un momento han tratado de hacer algo de lo cual no se sienten seguros del todo, creo que entenderán la necesidad de recibir opiniones al respecto. Así que espero dejen sus reviews, compartan sus inquietudes conmigo, déjenme saber qué piensan. Para mi es tan importante como escribir.

A todas las personas (Ana, Fatty, Paoevans) que me regalan sus comentarios mil gracias, de verdad que pensar en ustedes quienes toman un poco de su tiempo y comparten sus ideas es lo que hace a esta principiante de escritora a continuar.


	36. C36 Cristal de mujer

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración**. Los puntos de vista son de Harry Potter y Madame Pomfrey._

**C36. Cristal de Mujer**

-& HP

Tenía que tomar una decisión drástica, seguir indagando por nueva información y arriesgarse a ser descubiertos por los pocos habitantes del castillo de Peles, tomando los datos exiguos que tenían y seguir en la búsqueda de nuevas pistas o irse con lo poco que consiguieron. La anticipación por el viaje y todas las expectativas que traían desde Inglaterra se habían ido por el drenaje, apenas entraron al lugar se dieron cuenta que estaba en ruinas. Estaban preparados para encontrar una posible guardia y uno que otro maleficio dentro del castillo, pero la soledad y decadencia del lugar los dejó por algunos minutos sin habla. Posiblemente había sido abandonado un buen par de años atrás, y todavía el lugar se sentía oscuro y tenebroso, la magia oscura corría por cada rincón del lugar, haciéndolo un sitio tétrico por donde quiera que la vista se posara.

Seguían el plan de asalto de Hermione, recorriendo uno a uno cada salón del castillo, el mapa que les habían entregado era bastante detallado y casi un ciento por ciento acertado. Los hechizos de búsqueda que la castaña les había enseñado estaban funcionando de maravilla, ningún recoveco oscuro se había quedado sin inspeccionar. Después de dos noches de búsqueda sólo tenían un mapa viejo de algunos acantilados ingleses con intrincados laberintos, donde podrían contener algún otro dato a seguir.

De un momento a otro observó que el estado de atención de Luna se perdió más allá de lo normal, sus ojos se perdieron en un color sobre natural, antes de que él llegara a su lado para sostenerla porque el cuerpo parecía perder el control, los brazos de Neville la sostuvieron, impidiendo que su cuerpo golpeara el frío piso del lugar.

– Nos vamos –anunció Harry con autoridad –El punto de reunión es en diez minutos. Nadie se debe quedar aquí.

De inmediato Draco, Ginny, William, Neville con Luna a su lado, Harry y un par de aurores de Bulgaria empezaron su regreso a la base. Antes de activar su traslador Harry observó el castillo de Peles una última vez, era magnífico de una forma oscura y bizarra, pero gracias a la estancia anónima en ese lugar habían encontrado algunas pistas que los guiaban a una serie de sitios por toda Europa. La entrada y salida del castillo había sido limpia. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva de haberle ganado una muy grande al famoso Albus Dumbledore, el grupo de los viejos de la orden como de ahora en adelante los llamaría, llevaba dos años enteros tras la búsqueda de la inmortalidad de Voldemort y no habían podido encontrar nada, en cambio ellos ocho en una semana ya tenían más pistas que las que la vieja orden tuvo en algún momento; tendrían trabajo por al menos un año. Y lo que más le entusiasmaba de todo, la puntuación con Dumbledore iba a dar un giro gigantesco, de eso estaba seguro.

– Harry, apúrate. El traslador nos espera –le gritó Draco a un pensativo muchacho que todavía observaba el castillo de Peles al fondo.

– Cambio de planes, Draco. Cambia ese tralador vamos para Inglaterra.

– Nuestras órdenes son obtener información y volver al castillo de Hogwarts.

– No hay tiempo, Draco. Debemos ir a los acantilados en Escocia, ahí está una pieza fundamental en nuestra búsqueda –Draco lo miró escéptico –No me mires así, tengo un fuerte presentimiento.

– Pero… nuestras órdenes

– Al carajo, nuestras órdenes. Tenemos la oportunidad de ganarle al menos una a ese maldito y lo vamos a tomar. Si esperamos al grupo de los antiguos, jamás lo lograremos

– ¿Los antiguos? ¿Qué no eran la vieja orden?

– Tecnicismos, el caso es que son arcanos y vamos a ganarles esta de oportunidad

– Entonces se trata, de la estúpida contiene que mantienes con Dumbledore

– ¡Nooooo!

– Eres tan predecible a veces, Potter.

– Vamos, Draco. Es mi oportunidad de demostrar que el grupo que organizamos es capaz de enfrentarse a todo –Draco le devolvió una mirada de pocos amigos –Iremos a Italia, después de ir a Escocia –Draco le hizo ver con un gesto en sus manos que no le interesaba –es cerca donde la familia Greengrass tiene su casa de verano –Draco trató de hacerse el indiferente –Y todo el viaje será pago por el ministerio, podríamos viajar unos días antes para que aprovecharas la oportunidad… pues uno nunca sabe, cuando nos podemos demorar en encontrar el castillo encantado donde Rowena vivió sus últimos años.

– Está bien… aprendes a dar golpes bajos, Potter. Pero no te creas que tan solo con eso me vas a comprar. Me vas a pagar más caro esta concesión especial. Y ni te diré de lo que va a decir, Granger, cuando sepa el cambio de planes.

– Ella no tiene que saber que no son las órdenes de Dumbledore.

– Está bien. Tu tratarás con ella, cuando se dé cuenta –Harry lo abrazó y salió a contarles a los demás el cambio de planes. Ahora se dirigían a unos acantilados en Inglaterra, famoso por su ferocidad y por sus cuevas secretas.

Un traslador los dejó ante un imponente paisaje, sus temores habían quedado atrás, después de regresar de Bulgaria con algo de información y sin ningún rasguño. Un corto y rápido adiós lo separó de los aurores Bulgaros y de un muy enojado Krum. Moría de ganas de saber los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, porque al llegar la cara del famoso buscador de Quidditch era un intricado patrón de emociones. De seguro algún enfrentamiento había sostenido con Ron. Observó a Luna, ella estaba más tranquila después de la salida del castillo de Peles, y Neville le había asegurado que podían devolverse a Inglaterra sin mayores inconvenientes. Era consciente de los problemas que tendría no sólo con la vieja orden o los antiguos, sino también con el ministerio, por el cambio en el destino del traslador internacional que el ministerio Bulgaro y el Inglés les habían proporcionado al inicio de este viaje.

Estaban en medio de la nada, en el mar del norte, la cueva a donde se dirigían estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Sentía la energía oscura por donde quiera que sus ojos mirasen. La cueva estaba oculta a los muggles por tierra, para poder bajar debieron utilizar sus escobas pues tenían miedo de aparecerse y disparar cualquier hechizo protector. Draco y Luna se quedaron apostados en la entrada de la cueva conteniendo un extraño hechizo protector, mientras que Neville cuidaba los caminos que les permitían llegar al acantilado. Hermione, Ron, William, Ginny y él se adentraban en la oscuridad del lugar. La luz que emanaba de la varita de la castaña iluminaba lo suficiente el lugar para que ellos pudieran caminar. Temían encender luces tan fuertes para que pudieran llamar la atención de cualquier sortilegio u otra cosa macabra de las que acostumbraba Voldemort a poner en sus ya famosas trampas atrapa magos.

Sintió la mano de Ginny apretar la suya con fuerza, la chica temblaba de miedo. La entendía, porque él también lo sentía, olfateaba la magia negra y creía que ella también lo podía hacer. La observó por un instante y entonces estuvo seguro. Ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Algo estaba mal, bastante mal con el lugar. Un olor a carne descompuesta empezó a llenarles los pulmones.

– ¿Qué es ese olor? –dijo Ron. Mientras trataba de calmar sus ganas de vomitar.

– Inferis –anunció Harry –No toquen el agua, permanecerán quietos si no nos acercamos el agua. Hay que idear una forma de llegar al centro del lago, sin que nada nos pase.

– Te dije que las escobas serían útiles –dijo Ginny

– Porque te guste volar no quiere decir que debamos llevar las escobas a todas partes

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse de la cara de la pellirroja mientras él le enseñaba a volar. Ella era buena volando. No le cabía la menor duda. Ginny lo observó reírse y no dijo nada más. La sensación de volar junto a Harry distaba mucho como una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Sentir el cabello ondularse por el movimiento del viento, era algo indescriptible. Ahora tenía su forma favorita de viajar mágicamente. Adiós a la chimenea, al traslador y a tratar de desaparecer.

Todos habían tomado posiciones estratégicas alrededor del lago. Harry les tenía advertido no tocar el agua. Cuidadosamente buscaban opciones para llegar al lago, en ese momento Ron encontró un pequeño bote al fondo del lago, en el lugar más oscuro de todos, escondido tras una saliente de roca.

El bote era muy pequeño para los cinco y dejaron a Ron para que ayudara a custodiar el lugar, Harry y William remaban haciendo avanzar la pequeña embarcación, lentamente avanzaban hasta una pequeña gruta iluminada de forma poco natural por una luz que parecía brillar tanto como un bombillo muggle.

– ¿Qué… Qué son? –preguntó Ginny débilmente.

– No lo quieres saber. Pero no te les acerques. Por nada del mundo trates de... –Harry se vio interrumpido.

– Son muertos en vida –dijo Hermione. Harry la miró con molestia, no quería asustar a Ginny, no más de lo que estaba.

– ¿Zombies? –preguntó asombrada

– Algo así. Sólo que son como un ejército y no descansan hasta matarte.

– ¿Y te convierten en uno de ellos?

– No, se requiere magia oscura para que un ser muerto camine, Ginny. Deja de andar pensando en que vives en el mundo muggle ¿quieres?

– Perdón. Es que este año vi una película de zombies y me pareció muy graciosa la forma en que…

– Esto no es una película, es la vida real. Y esos inferis son reales y te pueden matar. Tu no les puedes hacer nada.

– En la película un hombre lograba encontrar su punto débil.

– Aterriza de una vez por todas, los inferis no se mueren sólo puedes huir de ellos –razonó Hermione con violencia –Ginny por favor, estamos en peligro y tu piensas en cine.

– Lo siento.

– Basta, Hermione. Ella sólo quiere ayudar –agregó William.

– Lo sé. Lo siento, Ginny es que todo esto me tiene muy nerviosa.

– Yo también lo siento, Herms. Es que este olor me tiene mareada desde que entré a la cueva.

– Pero sólo hasta ahora es que aparece.

– Yo lo huelo desde que puse un pie en la cueva. Y realmente me está torturando

Hermione se quedó mirándola con los ojos grandes. Ginny no había mostrado antes un olfato tan delicado y esto le parecía sospechoso. Avanzó hacia ella para preguntarle más sobre el asunto y sin querer su mano resbaló y tocó el agua. En ese instante todo se volvió un caos, cientos de manos trataron de asirse al bote. Mientras ellos trataban infructuosamente de llegar a la gruta. Los chicos no podían dejar de remar, así que le gritaron a Hermione y Ginny para que reaccionaran. Hermione enviaba cientos de hechizos tratando de cortar los brazos de los inferis, algunos funcionaban y otros no.

Ginny parecía petrificada en el lugar, mientras Hermione le gritaba que le ayudara, al igual que William. Harry sabía que algo tramaba la pelirroja y se empecinó en remar con la mayor fuerza posible, los inferis no los dejaban avanzar mucho, al contrario parecía que cada vez se alejaban de la gruta. En ese instante Ginny abrió los ojos y el agua empezó a crujir, un viento helado llenó el lugar. El agua sonaba como fuentes de cristal cuando chocan. El ruido de cristales inundaba el lugar, el frío calaba los huesos. En un momento el remo se partió y Harry se quedó con el mango en la mano. Observó el agua y se dio cuenta que los inferis quedaban atrapados bajo el lago en vías de congelación.

– No se acerquen al agua. ¡Para Hermione! –Harry se levantó con cuidado –No sigas haciendo nada, a menos que uno logre subir al bote. Permanezcan quietos, hasta cuando les diga.

Ubicarse detrás de Ginny, le pareció una buena idea. Congelar tanta agua, requería mucha energía, ella posiblemente quedaría muy débil al terminar. Y así fue, después de unos minutos de un silencio extraño, la chica se dejó caer por la energía empleada en congelar tanta agua. Harry la detuvo y la recostó en el bote.

– Tranquila pelirroja. Aquí estarás bien. No te preocupes. William te va a cuidar mientras voy con Hermione hasta la gruta –Miró a su amigo con ojos de súplica y éste entendió debía cuidar a la chica, mientras la castaña y él continuaban el camino. Sabía que dejar a William era un error, pero no podía dejar a la chica ahí sola. Eso también era un error.

– Chicos voy hasta allá –gritó Ron del otro lado –El lago parece haberse congelado, puedo ir caminando.

– No Ron, quédate ahí. Presiento que eres más importante ahí que acá –le respondió Harry. Sin darse cuenta los diez metros que habían avanzado remando, los habían retrocedido en esos minutos de lucha contra los inferis, estaban más cerca de la orilla donde arrancaron que el lugar donde querían dirigirse.

– Tal vez, Ginny. Tenía razón y las películas tengan algo de utilidad –dijo Hermione suavecito para que sólo Harry escuchara.

Harry se rió del comentario de Hermione y de alguna forma extraña le dio la razón. La pelirroja era definitivamente impresionante. La magia contra los inferis era inútil, pero por muy muertos vivientes que fueran, no podían moverse en un témpano de hielo, las leyes de la física también se aplicaba a ellos. Y ella con su forma de comunicarse con los elementales, sólo les había ordenado disminuir la temperatura. Nada extraordinario y al a vez efectivo.

Hermione observó algo brillar en el fondo de la copa dorada. Esa era la extraña fuente de la luz que rodeaba la pequeña gruta. La luz no venía del cielo, era del fondo de la vasija. Harry sentía algo fuerte y oscuro emanar de la copa. Sentía la magia negra brotar de esa luz. De seguro el agua que llenaba la copa debía sacarse para acceder a aquella fuente de luz.

– Hermione, tendré que tomarme esa agua –ella lo miró con horror –no Harry es una trampa.

– Lo sé. Pero ya llegamos hasta aquí y no vamos a huir ahora –los ojos de la chica intuían el problema –sigan adelante con el plan si algo me sucede, prométemelo Hermione.

– No te voy a prometer nada, porque nada te pasará. Déjame a mi tomar el agua o lo que sea que está en esa copa.

– Tenemos más probabilidades de sobrevivir si tu lo haces. Esto de seguro consumirá la magia de cualquiera que lo tome. La mía es más poderosa que la tuya, así que podré resistir por más tiempo. Mientras que hallas la solución.

– No, Harry. De verdad me estás asustando. Mira que acabo de despreciar la ayuda de Ginny y ella nos salvó de los inferis. Fue mi torpeza quien hizo que todo se precipitara.

– Pues acabas de aprender que la ayuda viene de donde menos la esperamos –observó en la oscuridad y vio a la chica descansando en el bote –Cuídala por mi.

– No te va a pasar nada.

Él le sonrió a su amiga, tomó la copa y empezó a beber. Cada gota ardía mientras ingresaba en su garganta. Al cabo de algunos minutos sentía miles de voces femeninas reclamarle.

– Yo te quería, Harry –una hermosa rubia estaba frente a él.

– No me dejaste decirte que te quería y huiste de mi lado –otra rubia estaba ahora a su lado.

Harry trataba de hablarles, de pedirles perdón. Entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Esa agonía de sentirse impotente para hablar lo atormentaba. Muchas mujeres estaban a su lado, reclamándole su forma de actuar para con ellas. Entonces vio a la oriental acercársele con el caminar seductor que tanto la caracterizaba.

– Perdí a la bebé por tu culpa. Porque no has sido capaz de terminar esta guerra. Te lo has pasado seduciendo a cuanta rubia hueca se pasa por delante de ti y has perdido cientos de oportunidades de terminar todo.

– No, yo no fui. No tuve la culpa. Ellas, ellas me persiguen.

– No le mientas a tu novia, Harry. –Una de las rubias se acercó a él y le habló al oído –Tu nos perseguías a nosotras. Tus ojos predadores siempre han conseguido a su presa.

– Cho, perdóname. Yo no sabía.

– Era tu deporte favorito. Ir tras cuanta mujer estuviera a tu alcance.

– No es cierto.

– Vamos, Harry –otra rubia parada junto a él –Vámonos juntos, cariño. La oriental no vale la pena.

– Te lo dije, Harry. Las rubias son tu perdición –Madame Pomfrey lo regañaba desde el fondo de la cueva.

– Todos los Potter han nacido para ir tras las mujeres. Siempre ha sido así –Ahora era la voz de McGonagall que vibraba en la cueva.

Todas las mujeres le gritaban al tiempo. Varias lo empujaban diciéndole miles de cosas, instigándolo, arañándolo, queriendo tomar una parte de él para si mismas. Mientras él cubría su cara y sus partes nobles en el proceso. No sentía a Hermione tratar de despertarlo, sólo sentía dolor, mucho dolor en su cuerpo. Cada reproche de una mujer calaba en la piel, parecían pequeñas agujas orientales, pero estas en vez de sanar, maltrataban, dolían, quemaban como fuego hirviente. Cada gota de agua que bajaba por su garganta era una tortura para él.

– No más. No más. No puedo más. No voy a tomar más agua Hermione. No puedo.

– Harry, falta poco. Ya pronto terminarás. Vamos se valiente.

– No puedo. He hecho tanto daño. No puedo

Entonces su peor miedo apareció ante sus ojos y curiosamente eran sus mismos ojos pero enmarcando la cara más linda que él pudiese imaginar, era su madre. Esa mujer que adoró en su niñez y que perdió desde tan temprana edad, por la que hubiera dado todo porque viviera.

– No has sido un niño bueno, Harry. Te enseñé a respetar a las mujeres y ahora haces exactamente lo contrario. Has utilizado a cuanta chica se te ha puesto enfrente. Estoy decepcionado de ti.

– Mamá por favor, mamá. No me digas eso.

– No pareces mi hijo.

– Mamita… no. Yo no quería –Harry se retorcía como un niño pequeño, cuando ha sido haciendo algo malo.

– No debería ser tu mamá, Harry. Me equivoqué al pensar en dejarte junto a tu padre y rescatar a esas chicas. Debí haberte llevado conmigo y ahí estarías mejor, no le hubieras hecho daño a ninguna mujer.

– Perdón, mamá. No lo haré más. Mamá, no te vayas. No me dejes solo.

La imagen de Lily Potter se desvanecía de la mente de Harry. Las lágrimas llenaban su rostro, la cara de decepción de su madre era algo inaguantable, pero sabía que venía algo peor. Sus amigas y la pelirroja venían a continuación. No quería escucharlas, prefería morir que escuchar un reproche de parte de ellas. Entendía conscientemente el daño que había infringido al utilizar a tantas mujeres para sus caprichos personales. Cada palabra hueca de estimación que una vez les dijo a las rubias con las que le encantaba salir ahora se le habían devuelto en forma de dagas, apuñalándole cada centímetro de piel.

Hermione misma tomó el agua y la hizo ingresar a la fuerza en la boca de Harry. Incrementando la agonía del muchacho que tanto sufría al tomar ese brebaje que parecía agua. Observó el fondo de la vasija y vio algo parecido a un anillo. Trató de tomarlo, pero la vasija empezó a llenarse de líquido otra vez.

– Harry tienes que ser tu quien tomé el anillo al fondo de la fuente. Si lo hago yo se llena de nuevo.

– No puedo levantarme, Hermione. No tengo fuerzas –ella trató de levantarlo pero fue inútil, pesaba demasiado

– William ven, ayúdame con Harry

Ron avanzó con cuidado y relevó a William con Ginny. Al momento el joven rubio estaba al lado de Hermione, entre ambos lo levantaron e hicieron que tomara la última parte del agua, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse; una vez terminó de beber el contenido del agua, William guió con precaución su mano hacia la fuente haciendo que la mano de Harry agarrara el anillo, con cuidado de que no se lo pusiera.

– Se siente, horrible. Tener esto en mi mano –dijo William.

– No siento nada, pero pensar que es un pedazo de esa mente perversa, me pone los pelos de punta –afirmó Hermione.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí con Harry a cuestas. Él no puede caminar en ese estado

Ambos tomaron a Harry de los hombros y empezaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Ron con Ginny; ellos habían avanzado unos pasos puesto que Ron no quería dejarlos solos. Una vez los dos hermanos salieron de la cueva; lo mejor era dejar a Hermione descansar y para eso William alzó a Harry a cuestas.

– Espera a William, Hermione. Me adelantaré para pedirle ayuda a Draco –la voz de Ron resonó en la gruta.

Tan pronto William y Harry traspasaron el límite del lago congelado. El calor empezó a inundar el sitio. En el centro del lago un crac hizo a Hermione dar un salto de pánico. De seguro el anillo tenía algo así como un centro de seguridad y no podía dejar el límite del lago, ahora habían activado otro hechizo, de seguro peor que el anterior.

– Corre Hermione, los inferis –gritó un William, algo asustado.

Ella vio con horror, como el agua poco a poco se descongelaba. El fío que había inundado la sala ahora era reemplazado por un calor sofocante que no daba espacio ni a respirar. Como pudo ayudó a William con Harry que lucía tan débil como si su magia estuviese extinguiéndose. Cuando llegaron a la salida, se encontraron con una barrera que casi los derriba en el piso, trataron de derribarla, difuminarla y encantarla pero era impenetrable. Estaban los tres atrapados en el lago, con una horda de inferis acercándoseles a medida que el agua se descongelaba.

– En la desesperación William empezó a lanzar hechizos congelantes a los inferis pero el calor rápidamente evaporaba el frío. Ayúdame Hermione, no sé qué otra cosa podemos hacer. Deja de jugar con esas rocas.

– Espera, ganaré tiempo para buscar una salida –En ese momento siete rocas se trasformaron en unos gigantes ventiladores muggle que expelían viento e impedían a los inferis moverse con facilidad –Eso los detendrá por unos instantes.

– Brillante, Hermione.

– ¿Qué sientes cuando tocas la barrera, William?

– Dolor, como si me pincharan la mano.

– También yo –Hermione lo miró teniendo una idea –Dame tu mano, William –en un momento lo pinchó con una aguja que acababa de trasformar y con cuidado la dejó caer sobre la barrera –Ahora tócala –William lo hizo y aunque el dolor fue menor de todas formas tuvo que retirar su brazo –Lo que pensé, esta barrera está pidiendo nuestra sangre William. Debemos darle sangre para salir, pero temo que debemos empezar con Harry. Él deberá salir primero que nosotros. Esto lo va a dejar peor de lo que está, pero confiemos en que Ron venga con ayuda y podamos llevarlo a manos de Madame Pomfrey

– Bien.

Procedieron a sacar sangre del cuerpo de Harry y almacenarla en una pequeña vasija de piedra que William convirtió para la ocasión. Cuando llevaba algo más de la mitad de la vasija el sonido de un ventilador cayendo al agua los sacó de la labor.

– Continúa Hermione. Trataré de entretenerlos cuando lleguen acá –En ese instante Harry empezó a botar algo negro por la boca.

– No creo que pueda sacarle más sangre a Harry. Morirá si lo hago.

– Morirá si no sacas la suficiente sangre, Hermione. Hazlo, tu sabes que con esa cantidad él no podrá salir de aquí vivo.

– Maldición. Por qué no tomé clases de medicina muggle, cuando pude –la voz de Hermione sonó desesperada.

– Estabas leyendo libro –contestó débil Harry, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

– Te sacaré de aquí, Harry. Te lo prometo.

– El anillo… La sangre.

– Sí, lo sé. Tu sangre nos sacará a los tres de aquí.

– La sangre, los tres.

– Tienes razón, Harry. William préstame tu mano. Mezclaremos la sangre –Y de un momento a otro la pequeña vasija se vio llena de la sangre de William, Hermione y Harry. Cuando Hermione hizo el conjuro para cubrir la barrera. Escuchó un fuerte hechizo lanzado por William contra un inferí.

– Apúrate que ya llegan -¡pum! Otro hechizo –El primero debió haber corrido una maratón muggle y este era el maldito que lo entrenaba –gritó William –Ese de allá debe ser el camarero que servía las bebidas, tiene cara de sediento –el rubio quería reírse de la situación en la que se encontraba, unos cuerpos muertos corrían tras él y sus amigos, después de todos los muertos no caminaban todos los días –ese debe ser el que cobra impuestos, tiene cara de lamesuelas.

– Dame más tiempo, no logro hacerlo funcionar. Se me han olvidado las runas –las manos de Hermione temblaban.

– Tranquilízate, Hermione. Tenemos la mitad ganada, además pesamos menos por ese montón de sangre que nos acabas de sacar –La chica rió y las runas fueron claras de nuevo en su cabeza. Quiso agradecerle a su amigo, pero no era el momento.

– Esto es por la chica de la semana pasada con la que no pude estar –gritó William mientras le daba a un inferí –ésta por la vez que me tocó lanzarme desde el techo por la mujer del auror Irlandés, ésta por aquella vez que me quitaste a mi tío Sirius. Ésta por hacer a mi papá llorar por mi madre cada miserable veintidos de mayo. Ésta por lo infeliz que fui el primer año de colegio. Ésta por hacer que Harry fuera por mi. Ésta por hacer que cada mujer muriera y por dejarme sin mamá. Maldito infeliz. ¡Te odio, Tom Riddle! Eres el mago más despreciable que conozco, y estaré feliz cuando todas tus podridas almas desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra.

– William –él sintió la mano de Hermione sobre su hombro –Vamos, ya podemos salir –la voz de la chica era suave, llena de cariño. Él la miró y la siguió, no quería decir nada. La castaña entendió.

En ese instante Draco llegó y los tomó a Harry en sus brazos. Ronald de inmediato selló la cueva con rocas desprendidas de todo el lugar.

– Eso los detendrá mientras salimos –dijo el pelirrojo, mientras abrazaba a su novia –Lo siento, no podíamos devolvernos. Cuando llegamos a la entrada una barrera se creó y sólo hasta cuando Ginny y yo le dimos nuestra sangre, pudimos pasar –Hermione lo miró con asombro –No fue mi idea, Draco estaba al otro lado y nos guió todo el tiempo. Parece que él conocía el ritual.

– Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, Ron.

– Entonces fue coincidencia que…

– Tal vez lo hicimos al tiempo, no lo sé.

– Oía los gritos de los inferis, pero escuché lo que William les gritaba. Es la primera vez que lo escuchó decir todas esas cosas. Él jamás… nunca había hablado así. Siempre estaba feliz, ni siquiera después de su primer año.

– No, yo tampoco lo había escuchado quejarse de esa forma.

– Al parecer esto ha sido duro para todos.

– ¿Dónde está Ginny?

– Luna, la sacó de aquí –Ron la miró espantado –Por poco mi hermanita me golpea con unas rocas cuando le dije que ustedes estaban dentro. De ahí saqué la idea de tapar la salida de la cueva.

– Esa chica es sorprendente –Hermione abrazó a Ron con fuerza –Me preocupa, Harry.

– Draco y William desaparecieron con él. Deben estar en Hogwarts curándolo, Hermione.

* * *

><p>-&amp; PP &amp;-<p>

Madame Pomfrey estaba en la enfermería atendiendo a algunos estudiantes de las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw víctimas de un hechizo mal logrado luego de un partido de Quidditch, cuando llegó una noticia dejándola alarmada. Era la voz de Ginny, pidiendo su ayuda. Harry Potter estaba herido por algo desconocido y en unos minutos arribaría directamente en su sala. Alistó la enfermería para recibirlo. Aisló a los estudiantes para que no observaran a nadie ingresando al lugar.

Le envió un mensaje de urgencia a Snape quien no demoró en llegar a la enfermería. Casi al tiempo arribaron James Potter y Remus Lupin la cara de preocupación de esos hombres le hacían ver lo complicada de la situación. Al fin lo vio aparecer por la chimenea, seguido por Draco, William y Neville. En sus caras observaba miedo por la situación.

Enfocó sus cinco sentidos en el ahora paciente, de su boca salía una espuma de color negro de un olor nauseabundo. Sus ojos apuntaban hacia el cerebro, muestra inequívoca de que se trataba de magia oscura. Cada cierto tiempo su cuerpo convulsionaba con espasmos irregulares. Las uñas de sus dedos tenían un extraño color escarlata. Observó los dedos de sus pies con el mismo color. Se lo hizo notar a Snape, ganándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Después de un contra hechizo verbal ejecutado por el profesor de DCAO, los espasmos y el color de sus manos y pies habían desaparecido, pero continuaba expulsando esa baba negra acompañada a alimento descompuesto.

Llevaban más de media hora trabajado en recuperar el cuerpo del joven de un hechizo tan fuerte y nada funcionaba. Entonces escuchó a Luna entrar con un extraño brebaje en sus manos, seguida de cerca por la profesora Sprout. La bruja mayor encendió un mechero al lado de la camilla y explicaron a los allí reunidos las propiedades de la poción.

La idea era tan sencilla como práctica. Una pequeña planta carnívora unida al poder sanador y protector del muérdago, brindaba el poder para detener a la oscuridad apoderándose del muchacho. Llevaban un buen tiempo trabajando en el brebaje, sin resultados satisfactorios. Pero al llegar al colegio, habían unido el poder de las dos plantas con excelente resultado. En ese instante había visto a la señora Sprout y a Luna sonreír con algo de culpa. Se alarmó al no ver a Ginny a su alrededor. Sabía que las dos chicas y Neville llevaban varios meses tratando de unir todo tipo de ingredientes a la esencia sanadora de la planta carnívora para fortalecer sus elementos y así activar el muérdago en su función protectora; y nada había resultado, que la menor de los Weasley no estuviese ahí sólo le dejaba muy claro que algo absolutamente estúpido e irracional había hecho la chica.

Sin embargo no era el momento de recriminaciones, ni lamentos, sólo podían actuar. Le administraron la pócima a Harry obteniendo una reacción rápida. La baba negra dejó de salir casi de inmediato. Sus ojos seguían perdidos apuntando al cerebro pero ya no se movían frenéticamente. Era claro que obtuvieron minutos valiosos. Una conclusión llevó a la otra y era razonable pensar que debían suministrar la pócima cada cierto tiempo, esperarían el desarrollo de la situación con el muchacho para determinar cada cuánto debían suministrársela.

Al cabo de casi doce horas un aire de tranquilidad se respiró en la atestada enfermería. El muchacho poco a poco dejó de vomitar esa baba negra y los espasmos musculares habían desaparecido del todo. Parecía dormir en un intranquilo sueño del cual no podían hacer nada. Era preciso dejarlo descansar. Todos salieron del lugar, dejando a Snape y a la sanadora encargarse del más recuperado paciente. Aún no podían cantar victoria, el hechizo del que había sido objeto el joven era algo muy serio y de un poderío pocas veces alcanzable. Tenía el sello de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado por donde quiera que se mirase, pero ella no estaba ahí para hacer preguntas. Ella sólo se encargaba de la sanación.

– ¿De dónde salió ese brebaje, señor Longbottom?

– Profesor Snape, esta no ha sido mi idea, ni mi producto. Las chicas vieron a Nimue fabricar algo similar en América, mientras trataba de salvar a un niño Brasileño –Neville estaba abrazado a una abatida Luna.

– Llevamos meses tratando de que funcione. Y sólo hasta hoy pudimos lograrlo –agregó Luna – Ginny tuvo una idea de último momento. Buscamos a la señora Sprout y ellas dos buscaron algo, mientras nosotros íbamos por la poción en la que habíamos trabajado durante estos dos meses. La señora Sprout hizo que Ginny ingresara el ingrediente faltante, entonces el brebaje tomó el color violeta que vio y ya ve los resultados.

– Entonces un presentimiento de una bruja novata pudo matar al muchacho.

– Si lo pone en esos términos suena a algo insensato, pero lamentable o afortunadamente así fue como sucedió –dijo Neville.

– No es lo que quería decir. Es que estoy impresionado con el brebaje. Sé lo que es, y no sabía que podía prepararse, pensé que era una de esas leyendas celtas –él se sentó y Luna y Neville repitieron el movimiento –Se llama el _bálsamo negro_ Los ingredientes creo que ya los conocen, pero creo que no saben lo que Sprout y Ginny prepararon ¿cierto? –ellos negaron –se llama cristal de mujer –Luna y Neville se miraron con asombro pues no sabían de lo que se trataba.

– ¿Sangre humana… tiene sangre de la señora Sprout y de Ginny? –afirmó atrás Poppy.

– Dudo que contenga sangre de la profesora Sprout. Requiere la fuerza de una joven bruja y no nos digamos mentiras, pero Sprout debe ser tan vieja como Minerva –Neville y Luna no pudieron aguantar la risa.

– Pero el último ingrediente no parecía sangre. Era algo parecido al cristal. Aunque recuerdo ese color granate parecido a la sangre –apuró Neville.

– Ese es el ritual del que les hablo. Espero que sepan en qué consisten las teorías de los cuatro elementos –ambos asintieron –la sangre al ser líquida puede ser considerada como el agua, se toma un poco de tierra y se canta una canción especial, luego viene lo más impresionante del ritual, el fuego azul transmuta los elementos en otro, y aparece el cristal de mujer. Requiere mucha magia para poder transformar la sangre en cristal y más aún en darle forma de lágrima. Lo que antes era un poco de sangre líquida, ahora tiene la forma de una gota de rocío de color carmesí. Unido al brebaje marrón que deberían tener, apareció el brillante violeta.

– Ginny, hizo todo eso –murmó Poppy con preocupación.

– Sprout debió explicarle el procedimiento –los cuatro permanecieron callados –Deberían buscar a la señorita Weasley, debe estar muy débil en este instante. No la dejen sola durante una par de semanas porque es posible que la magia de ella se vuelva inestable.

– Gracias señor –Luna se lanzó y abrazó fuerte a Severus Snape, quien se quedó congelado al sentir a alguien tan cerca de él –ire a buscarla –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar.

Neville y Snape se miraron algunos minutos sin decir palabra alguna. Jamás habían podido llevarse bien y la situación era bastante incómoda. Al final Neville se despidió y salió del cuarto, dejando a Snape metido en sus propios pensamientos. Otro Potter con suerte. Suspiró, al pensar en su adorada Narcisa. Él entendía el amor, claro que sí. Primero su adorada Lily y ahora su Narcisa habían muerto en manos del que alguna vez él creyó era un hombre brillante. Y ahora era testigo de que el amor de una chica había hecho algo increíble, trasformar su sangre en alimento para la maldición que consumía al joven Potter. Debía querer demasiado a este muchacho para que todo hubiera salido tan bien. O tal vez la chica era tan fuerte como el mismo Dumbledore le trató de decir un año atrás y ahora trataba de ocultar infructuosamente. Lo mejor era vigilar a la chica. Definitivamente era una caja de sorpresas.

Poppy miraba a Neville y a Snape perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, procedió a observar al joven Potter. Tal vez después de todo, Ginny sentía algo diferente a repudio por el muchacho, pensó la sanadora. Conocía a la chica y sabía que estaba entusiasmada con alguien, pero siempre pensó que era por su novio, ahora se daba cuenta que el asunto distaba mucho del joven Corner.

Realizar el cristal de mujer no era tan simple como Snape les había comentado a los dos jóvenes, requería algo más. Ella lo recordaba de alguna clase de medicina avanzada que tomó alguna vez en sus años mozos, esa poción necesitaba, amor. Suspiró al pensar en lo confundida que podía estar la chica, ser novia de alguien y amar a otra persona. Quería correr a buscarla y protegerla, pero sabía que su deber estaba ahí en ese instante junto al joven Potter. Deseaba proteger a la chica y zarandearla hasta que entendiera que los Potter eran un dolor de cabeza para las mujeres, pero quién era ella para inmiscuirse en la vida de una chica que había pasado por tantas cosas a edad tan temprana. Lo mejor sería dejar pasar las cosas y que todo continuara su curso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Tomé la idea de la tortura para Harry de una película llamada Flatliners, donde un personaje siente culpa por haber utilizado a las mujeres y ellas se le aparecen en alucinaciones. Espero q haya quedado claro, todo este asunto. Me solicitaron hablar un poco más de Ron y Hermione y lo haré, más no por ahora; así q ténganme paciencia por favor. Por último me disculpo por la demora en subir el capítulo. Estaré atenta a todos los comentarios, no importa el tamaño, será bien recibido


	37. C37 Pesadilla antes de Halloween

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración**. Los puntos de vista son de Ginny Weasley._

**C37. Pesadilla antes de Halloween**

-& GW &-

La debilidad la estaba consumiendo y tuvo que sentarse a recuperar fuerzas. Estar en la tienda de los gemelos la distraía de correr a Hogwarts para saber del joven de cabellos negros. Muy en el fondo Ginny tenía claro que correr a buscarlo era un error, pero de forma permanente se encontraba luchando contra sus propias emociones. Harry empezaba a abarcar una parte importante de su mente y eso la asustaba. Las relaciones sentimentales que había sostenido hasta ese momento se basaban principalmente en atracción y química; pero con el pelinegro era distinto. En su cabeza aún retumbaban las palabras de Luna, una y otra vez oía "_El cristal de mujer necesita magia profunda y sólo hay dos métodos para conseguirla. Por un lado debes ser una bruja muy poderosa como Nimue, o sentir un amor profundo por quien se va a desarrollar el cristal de mujer_". Ginny sabía que su magia no era de la profundidad de Nimue, entonces sólo restaba la otra parte, esa que no quería ni siquiera pronunciar, tal vez deseando que así no se hiciese una realidad.

– Maldición, Potter. Deberías de dejarme en paz. Hasta convaleciente me persigues –Suspiró fuerte y se concentró en la estantería que estaba arreglando.

Una semana atrás había salvado al pelinegro de una muerte lenta y dolorosa, aún con el pasar del tiempo las sensaciones en su organismo, la debilidad de su cuerpo, la falta de control de su magia la mantenían en una continua sensación de ansiedad, todos los pensamientos que tenía para con Harry hacían de su vida algo difícil de manejar. Y eso la llenaba de más ansiedad y confusión, y para redondear sus problemas, su novio el sanador… con él todo estaba de mal en peor. Luego de los acontecimientos del cristal de mujer había rechazado el anillo de compromiso y aunque esperaba a un Michael iracundo, se encontró a uno entusiasta y demasiado comprensivo; eso la llenó de más incertidumbre que otra cosa, si era sincera con ella misma, la única conclusión posible era que no conocía nada bien a Michael, quien la presionaba para ser su futura esposa de forma "sutil". Él se había conformado en salir con ella, de hablarle cosas dulces al oído y de complacerla hasta en lo más mínimo, pero ese tipo de actitud la empezaba a molestar.

Suspiró cansinamente, faltaban dos días para halloween, la tienda de bromas de sus hermanos gemelos estaba a reventar de clientes queriendo hacer las compras para la gran fecha. Cuando se sintió mejor, retornó al área que los gemelos llamaban "Búrlese de los muggles con sanidad", era todo un nuevo concepto que manejaba con Fred y George y había resultado bastante lucrativo. En ocasiones era tanto el gentío que les obligaba a cerrar la tienda porque no cabía una persona más, claro eso despertaba el enojo de varios clientes pero al final esperaban pacientes a que se abriera de nuevo el lugar.

De un momento a otro se escucharon fuertes explosiones a lo largo del callejón Diagon, dando paso al caos. La gente corría de un lado al otro y antes de que Ginny pudiera salir a pelear –como era su pensar– se vio abrazada por sus hermanos que la tomaron con fuerza y sin mediar palabra la encerraron en la bodega de la tienda para luego dejarla sola en ese oscuro lugar.

Debido a los hechos de la semana anterior los hechizos simples le costaban bastante esfuerzo por la reciente pérdida de magia, para colmo aún no se acostumbraba al uso de su varita y si le añadía que su varita reposaba en la capa colgada en el armario de los abrigos en la entrada de la tienda se sentía bastante asustada; en otras palabras estaba atrapada en el lugar.

Afuera escuchaba gritos y explosiones por todas partes, se sentía indignada con sus hermanos por tenerla encerrada en el lugar, acaso ellos pensaban que ella se iba a exponer a enfrentarse a algún mortífago o algo, para nada, ella no era ninguna tonta, el manejo de su magia era aún desconocido para la mayoría de las personas, sólo su familia, amigos más cercanos y su novio, sabían de su calidad de bruja. Mucho menos sabían de su habilidad de oclumente natural y de su habilidad para hacer magia sin varita. Jamás había estado ni de cerca en una situación riesgosa enfrente de algún mago oscuro y su mente le gritaba que se mantuviera lejos del peligro. Ella aún no confiaba en sus capacidades para defenderse como bruja y en ese momento al escuchar las explosiones del lugar, no iba a empezar a exponer su vida innecesariamente aunque a la vez sentía el peligro y la necesidad imperiosa de huir del lugar. Como las ratas abandonando un barco hundiéndose, así se sentía y le importaba, pero esto se trataba de sobrevivir.

Las explosiones ocurrían cada vez más cerca, escuchó voces gritar que la tienda de sus hermanos era uno de los siguientes objetivos, observó la bodega y se detuvo en el montón de cajas llenas de juegos artificiales que sus hermanos habían traído para las ventas de halloween, si ocurría una explosión en el lugar ella sería historia. Aunque aún estaba lejos de dominar la técnica de aparición, lo intentó en un par de ocasiones pero nada sucedió, de seguro habían puesto algún hechizo para evitar que pudieran aparecer y desaparecer, sin embargo lo intentó otras veces más, dejar un dedo tirado se le antojaba mejor a quedarse en el lugar.

Miró por todos lados hasta que observó un animalito moviéndose en uno de los rincones del lugar, cerca de las cajas de fuegos artificiales. Un pequeño ratón se quedó mirándola con detenimiento, sabía que el animal podía ayudarla, así que sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a tratar de comunicarse con el animal para que la ayudara a salir de ahí, todavía no dominaba la técnica de comunicación, y si le añadía el temor natural por esos roedores, todo se confabulaba en su contra, pero no podía dejarse llevar por el pánico que empezaba a sentir. Cuando menos se percató se vio rodeada por cientos de ratoncitos blancos y otros animalitos que le indicaban como entrar y salir del lugar, detrás de una de las cajas había una entrada secreta que llevaba a algún lugar, aunque era peligroso salir de la tienda, justo en ese instante ella sabía que era peor quedarse.

Con esfuerzo pudo salir del pequeño hueco en la pared, se encontró en la parte trasera de la pequeña tienda, en ese lugar nadie la vería. La estrategia para mantenerse viva era simple, mantener un bajo perfil, esconderse de cualquiera que tuviera una capa negra y correr hasta la chimenea más cercana, tan sólo debía ir por el callejón un par de casas abajo; sus hermanos le habían informado que dos negocios abajo, había una chimenea de emergencia que llegaba a las puertas de San Mungo. Le dejaría todo este caos a los aurores y a la orden. Las explosiones se acercaban cada vez más, sentía algo oscuro acercarse pero no se iba a dejar llevar por la desesperación, apegarse al plan, eso haría. Pero nada en el mundo la había preparado para lo que iba a experimentar, la voz más fría y oscura que hubiese escuchado en su vida, la dejó paralizada en el sitio.

– ¿Y tu quién eres niña, qué haces en este lugar? –la voz fría inundó el callejón donde Ginny se encontraba.

– Yo miraba las bromas señor –_sí, llamarlo señor, mostrarle algo de respeto. No se enfrentaría a él. Saldría mal librada si lo hacía. Mejor se haría pasar por squib, al fin y al cabo muy pocas personas en el mundo mágico sabían que ella era bruja_ –en… en la tienda. Las bromas, sí. Miraba las bromas.

– No es cierto que estuvieras comprando nada niña, no puedes decirle mentiras al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos –_Vaya tipo tan engreído, parecía más petulante que Potter. Dumbledore era el mago más poderoso. Ella no sabía si de todos los tiempos, al menos sí de los tiempos actuales_ –¿Por qué te callas jovencita, acaso tienes miedo? –las palabras de ese mago estaban acompañadas de una risa que le ponía a Ginny los pelos de punta.

– Señor soy squib … no, no soy nadie. Nadie.

– No, no eres una squib muchachita, no intentes engañarme porque puedo ver la magia dentro de ti. –En algún momento Ginny pudo observar algo de temor en los ojos rojos del mago, pero fue sólo una fracción de segundo, porque rápidamente la ira se adueñó de su mirada. –¿Qué edad tienes niña? y no te atrevas a mentirme. Estás sola y tu vida está ahora en mis manos –Eso era verdad, todos habían salido a pelear en los callejones aledaños y los gemelos la habían encerrado en su bodega, para cuando pudo deshacerse del encierro, sólo podía escuchar lejos del local a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix luchar contra gran cantidad de Mortífagos.

– Tengo 18 años, señor –por qué aún lo llamaba señor, por qué no le gritaba a ese infeliz todas las cosas que pensaba de él, pero la razón venía una vez más y sabía que si mostraba su total desprecio por él, recibiría alguna maldición que no deseaba sufrir.

– Eres lista niña, lo veo en tus ojos. Y también tienes una fuerza que no he visto antes –Al ver la mirada algo tranquila de la chica añadió –Sabes qué voy a hacer ¿verdad?

– Lo sé señor, sé muy bien que voy a morir–Tal vez si lo trataba con tranquilidad se descuidara y ella pudiera huir, no tenía su escoba a la mano, tampoco un traslador de emergencia, no podía desaparecerse por el hechizo antiaparición; se sentía perdida y el miedo la aturdía un poco, pero guardaba una esperanza, aunque pequeña.

– Estás muy tranquila. Explícame ¿por qué lo estás? Tal vez me apiade de ti y te permita vivir –Seguía apuntándole con su varita.

– He visto la muerte muchas veces señor, siempre he sido un blanco fácil para las maldiciones siendo un squib, hija de magos conocidos –tal vez si le hiciera creer al mago oscuro que ella no tenía idea de su poder mágico le creyera, al fin y al cabo no tenía ninguna varita. Al parecer Voldemort podía llegar a pensar lo mismo que ella. Con un movimiento de su mano la capa de Ginny ondeó, él con su mirada buscaba algo.

– No tienes varita –no era una pregunta. Ginny sintió cosquillas como esta mañana cuando Ron trató de leerle la mente para averiguar lo que sentía por Michel y ella finalmente lo había hechizado bastante fuerte y sólo los ruegos de Hermione lo libraron de terminar en San Mungo. Ahora conocía la sensación que invadía su cerebro. Hermione le había explicado de qué trataba el asunto de leer la mente de otro y por alguna razón ella tenía una barrera natural en su mente. Hizo lo poco que le entendió a la castaña y expuso sus momentos de soledad en Francia ante el mago, tal vez con eso le creyera.

– No señor, no la tengo, como le digo soy una squib hija de magos.

– Sé quién eres, la menor de los traidores de la sangre Weasley, mocosa –de repente sintió un cambió en Voldemort, algo que realmente la asustó –Ya que aún no sabes lo que tienes por dentro, he de proponerte algo niña y quiero una decisión rápida –Los ojos del mago brillaban de ambición –Esos que llamas familia te han maltratado por ser quien eres, una squib, pero yo veo algo más que magia dentro de ti, permíteme que te invite a descubrirlo junto a mi.

– Señor, ¿A qué se refiere? –se había creído el cuento, engañó al mismísimo demonio de su inocencia. Ella quería gritarle de felicitad pero se contuvo. La sonrisa que trató de suprimir debió haberse visto como una mueca extraña por la cara de satisfacción del mago oscuro.

– Ven conmigo, únete a mi para que conozcas las posibilidades de tu magia.

– Pero soy una squib señor, no tengo magia conmigo, ¿para qué quiere que me una a usted?

– No seas tonta, muchachita. Yo Lord Voldemort te estoy invitando a que te unas a mi, para enseñarte lo que el lado oscuro puede hacer por alguien y me sigues diciendo que eres una squib.

– Señor como usted lo ha dicho, sólo he recibido maltratos y traiciones de parte de todos a quien conozco, ¿cómo he de saber que usted me dice la verdad y me quiere ayudar?

Ginny sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero sentía el destino sonriéndole en ese instante y esperó la respuesta con temor; cuando escuchó su risa macabra no pudo evitar que los vellitos de su nuca se erizaran, una voz le gritaba dentro de ella que corriera lejos y sin mirar atrás, pero no lo podía hacer, trataba de mover las piernas pero no le respondían, con el terror a flor de piel era una presa fácil. Volteó a mirar y vio a alguien ingresar al callejón donde se encontraba, tardo algunos momentos en sopesar lo que sus ojos veían.

– Déjela Voldemort, ella no tiene nada que ver con esta guerra en la que se ha empeñado –el tono de voz del muchacho era frío y producía temor el escucharlo. Voldemort se volteó dándole la espalda a Ginny. Era una oportunidad para huir, pero además de sentir terror congelante, sabía que cualquier acción inadecuada podría ponerlos a los dos en un mayor peligro.

– Vaya, vaya tenemos hoy al señor Potter. He de ver a un naciente caballero, típico de su familia, ¿No lo hará su marca personal? –todo había sido acompañado por una macabra risa

– ¡Déjela ir! –la voz del chico seguía siendo fría y amenazante.

– No se preocupe la chica Weasley y yo tenemos algo por resolver y ni usted ni nadie se interpondrá en los planes de Lord Voldemort –Con varios movimientos de su varita, entretuvo al joven mientras volteaba a mirar a una aterrorizada Ginny que se sentía congelada en el callejón –Nos veremos pronto niña Weasley. Te doy un tiempo para que pienses mi propuesta, pronto te reunirás conmigo y escucharé tu respuesta.

Justo en ese momento en el lugar se empezó a fluir una densa neblina espesándose con el transcurrir de los segundos. En menos de un minuto ya no podía ver con claridad más allá de dos metros, sabía que Harry y Tom se enviaban cuanta maldición conocían, pero de alguna forma, nada llegaba hasta ella. No estaba segura si era Harry o Tom el guardián de su seguridad. La lucha tomó otro par de minutos y cuando creyó que todo había concluido a favor de Harry. Escuchó un cambio en el tono de Tom que heló su sangre.

– Dale mis condolencias a la familia Potter por la desaparición de su hijo.

Deseó gritarle a Harry que se quitara de en medio, pero su voz permaneció congelada en su garganta. La neblina tapaba su visión, sintió temor cuando el silencio inundó su alrededor, debía proteger a Harry; no sabía cómo pero sentía el peligro asechar, y algo para lo que no estaba preparada ocurrió: de su cuerpo sintió salir una luz hacía donde Harry se encontraba, como si ella también dejara su cuerpo, para regresar casi de inmediato. Al fondo como una canción que acompaña una escena triste en una película, escuchó las palabras más frías y desgarradoras de toda la noche saliendo de la boca de Lord Voldemort: _Avada Kedavra_. La luz verde brillante impactó en el cuerpo del joven. Ella quería gritar, maldecir, enviarle miles de hechizos, pero no podía. Él no podía morir, no ahora. Todo por ella, por cuidarla a ella, no era justo.

Cayó al piso, la debilidad apresaba su cuerpo, quería gritar, pero aún no recuperaba su voz, era como si la niebla se la hubiese robado. Observó el cuerpo del joven, inerte, había sangre en su cabeza. Todo había terminado.

* * *

><p>Miraba al frente sin ver nada con exactitud, todavía estaba aturdida por lo acaecido. La debilidad que la había acompañado esa semana, la golpeaba con fuerza ahora. No sentía sus pies al caminar, mucho menos sus manos mientras recorrían el oscuro pasillo. Todo le parecía extraño, tuvo que sostenerse en más de una ocasión de la pared para no caer.<p>

– Debí haberle hecho caso a Poppy y recostarme –comentó Ginny al aire.

Entró a un salón al lado de la enfermería, donde varios miembros de la orden estaban reunidos, ella sintió las miradas posarse sobre ella. Trató de huir, no aguantaría ni una palabra de reproche. Entonces unos brazos fuertes la arroparon impidiéndole huir. Miró atrás con terror, el señor Potter la abrazaba y lloraba mientras sus brazos la cobijaban. Se sentía extraña y bien al mismo tiempo. Los dos empezaron a llorar, cada uno lloraba quizás por razones diferentes, aunque en el fondo sólo existiera una razón verdadera, Harry Potter.

– Ginny, mi hijo –escuchó la chica salir esas palabras al padre de Harry.

– Señor, yo lo siento… No quería… De verdad no pude.

– Si no hubieras estado allá, él jamás se hubiese atrevido a levantarse de esa cama –Esa frase la hizo terminar de derrumbar, una semana atrás creía haberle salvado la vida a Harry y ahora estaba ahí, llorando por él.

– Ese cabeza dura de mi hijo… –calló, las palabras no salieron de su boca, quería decirle a la chica que su testarudo hijo la amaba y tantas cosas más, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

– Yo no sabía que él estaba ahí, señor. Se lo juro –dijo Ginny al fin.

– Pequeña, nada le hubiese impedido ir a ese callejón cuando escuchó que tu te encontrabas en la tienda de los gemelos –James abrazó a la chica, tratando de consolarla –Estaré agradecido por siempre, lo que acabas de hacer…

– Señor, pero yo…

– Lo poco que alcancé a ver de la imagen que le entregaron a Dumbledore es impresionante. Todo esa protección que salió de tu cuerpo y esa otra energía en forma de luz es la causa que él aún esté vivo –La mente de Ginny se quedó en blanco de repente, ¿qué estaba diciéndole el señor Potter? ¿ella había protegido a Harry y por esa protección no había muerto? –mi querida niña no tengo más que gratitud hacia ti y quería decírtelo.

– En verdad señor yo no hice nada, Tom Riddle… yo sólo estaba tratando de sobrevivir hasta que su hijo llegó, fue él quien me salvó de morir, unos segundos más y Riddle se habría dado cuenta del juego y la muerta hubiese sido yo. Y ahora Potter está mal por tratar de salvarme –Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Ginny, de sólo pensarlo su estómago daba cientos de vueltas.

– Como te dije, no conoces a mi hijo pequeña. Él siempre habría tratado de salvarte, me sorprendió que hubieses podido hablar tanto con Voldemort antes de que Harry se diera cuenta del lugar donde te tenía acorralada ese miserable.

Ginny lucía confundida por las palabras del mayor de los Potter. Harry no era tan estúpido como para ir sòlo para protegerla. Por un lado, él estaba convaleciente, le podía añadir que entre los dos sólo habían malos entendidos y el deseo de Harry por lo prohibido y además estaban Chang y Michael. El señor Potter era un hombre inteligente y ella estaba segura que entendía los hechos infortunados desde que Harry y Ginny se habían cruzado por primera vez.

– Harry no se hubiera enfrentado a Voldemort, al menos no todavía, sino te hubiese visto en peligro.

– ¿Por qué dice que no todavía, señor Potter?

– No te preocupes niña, este viejo padre que habla de más. Me refiero a que Harry sabía a quién se enfrentaba cuando llegó al callejón y te encontró hablando con Voldemort, él no es un mago inexperto y estaba preocupado porque otra vida inocente perecería en manos de la oscuridad. Así que en últimas tu lo ayudaste a salir bien librado de esta. Y fue una circunstancia especial que los ayudó a ambos a librarse de las garras de ese malnacido. Por eso quiero que aceptes mis sinceros agradecimientos. De igual forma lo voy a ir a abrazar a él cuando se despierte, para gritarle después por ponerse en peligro y luego volverle a recordar que lo amo con todo mi corazón por haberse salvado y por salvarte a ti en el proceso.

– Gracias señor Potter, usted es muy generoso –a la chica le bajaban lágrimas de la emoción.

– Mi niña, la generosidad la he aprendido de mujeres como tu, que dan su amor a quien lo necesite, sin sentarse a meditar en si se lo merecen o no, sólo porque es justo hacerlo.

– De nuevo gracias señor Potter, aunque he de confesarlo que no tengo idea a qué se refiere –una risa franca, alegre inundó el lugar cuando James Potter se dejó llevar por el momento.

– Me encanta tu forma de ser, ven acompáñame y siéntate conmigo, ha de ser un placer estar al lado de una mujer tan jodidamente brillante.

Escuchó la reunión y las palabras de asombro de muchos, fueron quedándose calladas, apoyada en el hombro de James Potter, el sueño fue ganándole la partida. Rememoró los acontecimientos en el callejón Diagon, ella era consciente del peligro que la rodeaba, cuando Lord Voldemort le habló al oído, enviándole un adiós al padre de Harry.

Luego todo era tan confuso, la niebla no la dejaba ver, el peligro permanecía, sintió dejar su cuerpo, se desplazó hacia otra parte, veía un par de mujeres acompañarla. Luego retornaba a su cuerpo para oír la maldición asesina impactar en el cuerpo de Harry. En cámara lenta veía caer el cuerpo, en el siguiente segundo, Tom Riddle ya no estaba y el pelinegro estaba tirado en el suelo. La debilidad de su cuerpo era enorme, pero debía sacar fuerzas de algún lugar y acercarse a él. Luchaba por olvidar los pocos momentos buenos que habían compartido. Tenía miles de imágenes rondando en su cabeza. Sentía el olor de su madre impregnado en su piel, juraría haberla visto y también a una mujer joven que no conocía. Las dos mujeres trataban de proteger a Harry. Ella creyó haber visto una energía de color rosa esparcida por el joven, segundos antes de que la maldición de la muerte impactara en su pecho, pero era tan difuso, quizás era parte del sueño. Era una burla de su imaginación.

Se acercó al pálido chico tirado en el piso, estaba frío y extrañamente quieto. Acarició su cara con suavidad, observaba su rostro perfecto, adoraba el verde esmeralda de sus ojos. Aunque lo negara ante los demás, siempre sintió una fascinación por la intensidad con la que era observada por esas orbes esmeraldas. La densa niebla que cubría el lugar desapareció. Volteó su cara para observar el caos del lugar. En la calle principal ya no corría nadie, ni siquiera un mortífago. Los escombros estaban por todas partes, la tienda de sus hermanos tenía un boquete enorme en la fachada lateral y atrás done estuvo encerrada por sus hermanos. Dos, tres segundos, ni siquiera un minuto había pasado desde la desaparición de la espesa niebla. Y Harry continuaba quieto.

Las lágrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro, jamás volvería a discutir con él; ni una sola palabra de reproche saldría de sus labios. Escuchó un leve quejido y posó de nuevo sus ojos sobre el chico. Seguía inmóvil, pero… imposible ella sabía el tipo de maldición que lo impactó. Él pecho del chico luchaba por respirar… sí respiraba. Se acercó a su pecho buscando el latir del corazón, necesitaba oírlo, ahí estaba ese pequeño golpe rítmico, símbolo de la vida. Sonrió.

– Harry, háblame, dime algo ¿Estás bien?

Buscaba alguna herida por su cuerpo. Sólo la frente parecía haber recibido algún golpe, tocaba cada parte del cuerpo del muchacho buscando una herida, cualquier signo de sangre o de dolor. Se preguntaba la razón del por qué alguien podía sobrevivir al impacto de la maldición asesina, especialmente viniendo de Tom Riddle. Harry debería estar muerto, había recibido la maldición de la muerte y aún respiraba. Esas palabras se repetían incesantemente en su cabeza. Tal vez la sangre de su cabeza había recibido todo el daño y quedaría quieto de por vida. Poppy, debía buscar a la sanadora pronto.

Lo levantó con suavidad para seguir observándolo, seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo incluso en esos momentos donde estaba lleno de un tizne negro cubriéndole gran parte de su cuerpo y de su cara. Sus facciones eran tan masculinas que no podía evitar sentirse atraída por él. No se dio cuenta en el momento en que empezó a acariciarle su cara, con suavidad sus dedos seguían el contorno de su quijada y de sus ojos. Ginny se regañó internamente por andar en esas cosas, cuando él se encontraba tan vulnerable y requería ayuda médica.

– Si sigues haciendo eso, voy a pensar que estás perdidamente enamorada de mi, Weasley –Ginny retrocedió dejando caer la cabeza de Harry duramente contra el piso. –¡Auch! no tenías por qué golpearme de esa forma.

– Eres un estúpido –sintió enojo y alegría al mismo tiempo. Pero su temperamento explosivo ganó la partida esa vez –También un arrogante, te crees tan, tan …

– Irresistible, sí lo sé, no puedo evitarlo, Weasley –Y esa sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía ver irresistiblemente atractivo apareció en la cara de Harry. Ella sintió enojo por desear besarlo.

– Dueño de todo, era lo que iba a decir. También pensé un montón de malas palabras que no voy a repetir.

– Y el efecto Potter ha hecho de las suyas en la señorita Ginevra Weasley, una vez más –Harry trató de incorporarse. El mundo le daba vueltas.

– Sí el efecto Potter es poderoso. Después de estar feliz de que estés vivo ahora siento nostalgia porque Voldemort no se encargó de ti de una vez por todas –Se levantó para marcharse del lugar, ese hombre la llevaba a extremos y no podía evitarlo. Tenía todas las razones del mundo para odiarlo y sin embargo el estar junto a él en ese instante sólo deseaba abrazarlo y cuidarlo.

– ¿Por qué quiere reunirse contigo? –ese comentario de Harry no sonaba bien. La voz alegre había cedido a una seria y algo enojada, como las veces que ella cometía un error y él trataba de hacérselo notar –¿Qué te decía cuando los encontré?

– No tengo por qué responderte, Potter.

– O sea, que sí tienes algo con ese maldito monstruo, Ginevra –en un santiamén se había levantado y tomándola de los brazos con fuerza la atrapó y la zarandeó un poco para hacerla contestar.

– No eres nadie, para hablarme de esa forma, suéltame.

– Dime la verdad, Gin.

– No me llames Gin, no te he dado confianza para que lo hagas.

– Suéltala Harry, le haces daño –al otro lado del callejón se escuchó la voz de Malfoy gritarle a Harry, el tono de voz que utilizó era de preocupación. Pero Harry no escuchaba razón alguna, estaba mortificado por las palabras de Ginny y quería una explicación.

– Aléjate de aquí Draco, esto no es asunto tuyo –Con un movimiento de su varita desapareció junto a Ginny. En el siguiente momento estaban en el claro de un bosque espeso y oscuro, ella no reconocía el lugar, trató de desaparecer, pero ya estaba un hechizo antiaparición –¡Dímelo!, Ginevra Weasley, ¿Qué tienes que ver con él? –Harry odiaba sentirse así en ese instante, se había enfrentado a Lord Voldemort y estaba vivo, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos.

– Déjame Potter, quiero irme de aquí; no me gusta este lugar.

– ¿Por qué está interesado en ti? –en sus ojos había angustia

– Me pides que te cuente lo que a Tom le pasa por su cabeza? ¿Te das cuenta de la tontería que preguntas? ¿Qué voy a saber yo de ese desquiciado?

– Te dio un tiempo para que tomaras una decisión, algo debió proponerte.

– Deliras, el golpe que recibiste en tu frente te ha dejado aturdido, debes descansar.

Sólo hasta ese momento Harry se dio cuenta realmente de lo acontecido, él había recibido la maldición de la muerte y estaba vivo, la cabeza dolía, parecía que se le iba a romper en mil pedazos, pero estaba vivo y hablando con esa mujer que le hacía hervir la sangre con tan solo mirarla. Tocó su frente y sintió algo caliente y viscoso, al mirarse sus manos observó el color rojo de su sangre entre sus dedos, le dolía incluso tocándose con suavidad, tal vez Ginny tenía razón y debía descansar.

– Debes ir al hospital Harry, deben revisarte esa herida. Tom… él te hizo esa herida, no se mucho de ese tipo de maldiciones, pero no la veo bien. Permíteme acompañarte donde Poppy.

– Ginny, él… él habló contigo, –su voz era ahora una súplica, su tono arrogante había desaparecido y en su mirada había temor –dime por qué, por favor.

– Potter, sólo intentaba sobrevivir y le seguí el juego, era sólo una charada que él montó y yo le hice caso, eso es todo –ella distaba de estar enojada, el semblante del chico estaba ahora pálido y en sus ojos había temor, tal vez al fin se había dado cuenta que una maldición le había pegado.

– Prométeme que estarás bien Ginny, prométemelo.

Harry quita el hechizo antiaparición, debo llevarte inmediatamente con Poppy para que nos ayude.

En ese instante empezó a sentirse seriamente mareado, no podía seguir hablando con Ginny aunque quería preguntarle demasiadas cosas, todo empezaba a verse doble, en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse y la chica no podía lidiar con él, quitó los hechizos que había puesto, la volvió a abrazar con fuerza para aparecerse ahora en Hogwarts.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos Harry se encontraba una vez más en la enfermería del colegio, bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, efectivamente el pelinegro había recibido una maldición imperdonable y había sobrevivido a ella, ¿cómo? aún no se lo podían responder. No sólo Dumbledore estaba más preocupado de lo común, había una verdadera angustia en la mirada del anciano mago, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de las mujeres que allí se encontraban: McGonagall, Poppy y Ginny. Ahora por segunda semana consecutiva, la poción mejorada por Ginny debía serle suministrada a Harry. Todos rogaban que tuviese la misma efectividad que la vez anterior, aunque nadie daba nada porque el muchacho volviera a ser el mismo de antes. Al fin y al cabo en la historia de la magia no se conocía de nadie que hubiese sobrevivido a la maldición de la muerte. Nadie jamás había sobrevivido para contarlo y allí se encontraban ante el único caso existente.

* * *

><p>Un ruido la despertó de su sueño, estaba en brazos de James Potter. Este la tenía fuertemente sujeta a su cuerpo, la cuidaba como a su pequeñita. Recordó haber vivido una situación lejana y similar con su padre. Se sintió segura y protegida, aunque sintió algo de vergüenza por estar tan cómoda en los brazos de ese hombre tan respetado y venerado por algunos.<p>

– ¿Descansaste? –la sonrisa del señor Potter era tan similar a la de su hijo, que ella quedó con la boca abierta unos cuantos segundos –¿Te encuentras bien? –ella asintió aún sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. El hombre era una copia exacta de su hijo, o mejor él era la copia exacta de su padre.

– Los ojos de Harry son más lindos –la sonrisa de James, le dio a entender que sus pensamientos eran de dominio público.

– Pero yo soy mucho más listo que el zoquete de mi hijo –ella rió al oírlo

– También son igual de presumidos –James soltó una carcajada que inundó el lugar.

– Deja al señor Potter descansar, Ginny –George se acercó a su hermana con intención de llevársela.

– Y perderme la oportunidad de ser abrazado por una hermosa pelirroja ¡Ni de vainas! –agregó con humor James.

– Si Harry te ve en esas, te mata –Atrás resonó la voz de Remus Lupin

– No sé qué tiene qué decir, Potter a esto.

– Sí mi hijo, me mata

Ginny y James se miraron. Ambos habían hablado al tiempo y sin poder evitarlo empezaron a reír con ganas. Al poco tiempo las personas más cercanas se les habían unido y múltiples bromas corrían por el lugar, todos se burlaban de los celos de Harry por la pelirroja quien no tardó mucho tiempo en enojarse y dejarlos a todos envueltos en una extraña baba que salía por la nariz, orejas y boca. Sintiéndose satisfecha por lo acontecido, les sonrió en forma de despedida y se fue hacia el colegio de Hogwarts. Iría a chequear el estado de salud de Potter. No podía seguir ignorando las ganas de saber de la salud del pelinegro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Pido disculpas si está desordenado, es q quién me revisaba los capítulos decidió desaparecer y me cansé de esperar. A fatty… gracias miles.

A quienes querían algo de Hermione y Ron, les prometo que pronto lo tendrán, sólo q este capítulo ya lo tenía más o menos listo. Supongo que ya varias personas sabrán quién es la otra mujer que estuvo durante unos segundos con Ginny protegiendo a Harry. En capítulos más adelante, podré explicar lo sucedido.

No es bueno el sentir pena por algo, pero de verdad me dio tristeza ver un único review por el capítulo. Sé q leyeron el capítulo más de un par de centena de personas, pero sólo fatty me dejó sus palabras de reconocimiento. En este momento, de verdad, verdad, necesito saber cómo voy. Aunque todo esto es ficción y es sólo para pasar el rato, me da a veces por pensar q la historia está errada o mal contada o no sé qué. Pero recuerdo las frases de fatty o de otras personas y eso me llena de ganas de seguir y terminar lo q empecé. En verdad soy una chica grande y entiendo si me van a decir q no les gusta algo, q les desagrada sobremanera algún personaje o la historia completa; ese tipo de cosas aprendí a manejarlas ya un tiempo atrás. Gracias por leerme.


	38. C38 Una tensa calma

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración**. Los puntos de vista son de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter._

_Siento decepcionar a quienes esperan la escena entre Ron y Hermione, pero pronto vendrá, tuve que hacer algunos ajustes a la trama. Y me tomó más tiempo del que pensé… Hace unos días subí un capítulo único de la historia de cómo Ginny se hizo algunos tatuajes. Y pronto subiré un capítulo dramático del momento en que ella intenta quitarse la vida. _

**C38. Una tensa calma**

El caos por el enfrentamiento en el callejón Diagon era notable, algunos edificios continuaban en ruinas después del enfrentamiento con los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort un par de días atrás. Neville y Ginny caminaron observando la destrucción, ambos se habían comprometido en ayudar a reparar el local de los gemelos esa mañana gris de otoño. Llovía a cantaros y todo parecía incluso más triste y desolador.

Cuando trataba de ingresar al local se vio presa de unas cuerdas que la hicieron rebotar en el piso. Neville de inmediato sacó su varita y lanzó algunos hechizos de aturdimiento a varios encapuchados apostados en la calle. Los gemelos corrieron a ayudar y se encontraron con su hermana fuertemente atada tirada en el piso. La batalla tomó poco tiempo, con algunos hechizos aturdidores Neville se encargó de cuatro de los ocho mortífagos, mientras Fred se encargaba de la otra mitad y George luchaba por soltar a su hermana de las cadenas invisibles que la mantenían atada de brazos y piernas. Debido al reciente ataque en el callejón, un par de aurores hacían rondas por todo el callejón en aras de mantener el orden; luego de escuchar las explosiones los dos aurores reforzaron el ataque a los mortífagos finalizando la incursión en menos de diez minutos.

La batalla por retener a la chica se desarrolló en pocos minutos, pero la violencia que experimentaron fue extrema para todos. No todos los días se enfrentaban a ocho mortífagos dispuestos a todo con tal de conseguir su objetivo: Ginevra Weasley. Al finalizar el enfrentamiento los gemelos y Neville tenían múltiples heridas en el cuerpo y varias sangraban profusamente. Ginny terminó desmayada y con uno de sus brazos partidos y el hombro dislocado. Aunque para ser equilibrados, los mortífagos no terminaron mejor que los chicos, sin embargo lograron huir sin ser detenidos por los aurores. Con el tiempo, se supo de la crueldad de Lord Voldemort porque los seis hombres que lograron huir aparecieron muertos enfrente del ministerio de magia, con signos de haber sido torturados lentamente hasta provocarles la muerte. Y un claro mensaje quedaba grabado en la mente de la comunidad mágica, cualquier error frente a una orden dada por Lord Voldemort se pagan caro.

Los gemelos y Neville los dejaron para observación en San Mungo y Ginny se devolvió a Hogwarts. El intento de secuestro de la muchacha puso en alerta a toda la orden del fénix. Ahora la joven era un objetivo para el mago oscuro.

* * *

><p>-&amp;GW &amp;-<p>

Era de madrugada y Ginny no podía dormir, los acontecimientos de finales de octubre, un día antes de Halloween aún rondaban su cabeza, el intento de secuestro la tenían angustiada y si a eso le añadía que Harry Potter aún seguía convaleciente en una cama de hospital, todo la estaba llevando a un estado de impotencia que empezaba a afectarla seriamente.

Como Nimue le enseñó, empezó a revisar cada problema desde la raíz, primero estaba el día de Halloween. Observaba salir la luz rosa de su cuerpo y sintió a su cuerpo desprenderse en un parpadeo de sus ojos y volver dentro en el siguiente movimiento de los ojos. Todo demasiado rápido para la comprensión humana, de eso estaba segura. En ese segundo donde uno estuvo en su cuerpo, recordaba haber visto a su madre y a otra mujer a quien por más que trató no pudo identificar; las dos mujeres apostadas a su lado, siendo un soporte y a la vez una fuente de energía.

Al cabo de un tiempo pudo relajar su mente lo suficiente y observó a las dos mujeres hablando, diciéndole miles de cosas y nada al mismo tiempo. Sintió cariño, afecto, poder y sobre todo amor de parte de ambas. Ellas eran como los ángeles de la guarda de los que hablan los muggles y la estaban cuidando no solo a ella sino también a Harry. Fue hasta entonces que observó las cosas de otra manera, como en una cámara de video muggle, puesta a pocas revoluciones, de forma que se ve cada imagen sostenida sobre sí misma; como si esperara para que ella la observara y al fin entendiera lo sucedido.

Observó el escudo protector cubriendo a Harry, era una extraña armadura hecha de pequeños cristales entrelazados de forma perfecta pero tan dinámica que simplemente estaban ahí para brindar protección, parecían una pequeña caparazón traslúcida, de un fino color rosa, trató de tocarlo y de inmediato se transformó y tomó formas geométricas diferentes que parecían bastante sólidas y daban la sensación de que ni una bala de un arma pudiera traspasarla.

Mientras el escudo se organizaba alrededor del cuerpo del joven, observó una mezcla de determinación y miedo en los ojos esmeralda, aunque tal vez no era ese tipo de miedo que se ve en los ojos de alguien enfrentando su muerte; era similar a la mirada de pánico en los ojos de Labela, aquella vez en la selva cuando estuvo a punto de perder a Gardian el enano. Era el mismo vacío e intenso que la traspasó incluso a ella misma y la hizo temer por la vida de su amigo el enano. Esa misma sensación de haber perdido a alguien invaluable era lo que observaba en la mirada verde.

Toda esa sensación la llenó de confusión, así que dejó de mirar los ojos esmeralda y se dedicó a observar a Tom Riddle, le vio alzar su mano en cámara lenta –Luego la danza verde y poderosa del hechizo cruzó hacia su objetivo, rompiendo el aire en un cántico lleno de sonidos estridentes que vaticinaban un fin absurdo y oscuro. Cuando la luz verde impactó en la cara del muchacho, algo que no había visto antes se dibujó en los ojos de Harry, pero no lo pudo descifrar; luego un pequeño rayo verde se reflejó en el escudo rosa y retrocedió faltando muy poco para impactar el cuerpo de Tom. Entonces fue cuando entendió que fue ese rebote de la maldición lo que hizo huir a Tom Riddle, las ironías de la vida por poco cae preso de su propia maldición imperdonable. Ginny salió del trance y trató de respirar con normalidad, pero el aire estaba determinado a huir de ella, siguió intentando la misma técnica hasta encontrar el ritmo que la tranquilizó y la devolvió a la realidad. La sanadora Pomfrey la había visto levantarse y acudió de inmediato en su ayuda.

– No te preocupes, Poppy, estoy bien, es sólo que tuve un extraño sueño y aún logro saber si es realidad o ilusión.

– Mi niña, no te preocupes ¿te preparo una poción para dormir?

– No creo que duerma, no al menos por ahora ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

– La única forma en que me puedes ayudar es descansando. Son las cuatro treinta en la mañana, la mayoría de personas duermen todavía.

– No podría regresar a esa cama aunque quisiera. Quiero ocupar mi mente en algo y olvidarme de ese sueño porque no creo que pueda pegar un ojo sin volver a soñar.

– Podrías ayudarme con ese paciente, mi niña.

Poppy la observaba con detenimiento, ella conocía con detalle la historia que había compartido con Harry y no necesitaba ocultar sus sentimientos ante su amiga. Así que sin mediar palabra, tan solo con una sonrisa franca se desplazó hacia el sitio donde se encontraba el joven. Lo vio acostado en la cama, tenía algunas heridas y rasguños, al ver su pierna supuso que le habían dado alguna poción para el crecimiento de sus huesos. Observó los envases con la poción para maldiciones de magia oscura que Luna, Neville y ella habían mejorado en los últimos meses. Era hora de darle la poción al muchacho, pero para eso debía despertarlo. Lo miró con detenimiento, le acarició la cara con ternura, pero la sorpresa se la llevo ella, él estaba despierto, mientras la observaba con detenimiento se dejó tomar la cabeza y tomó la poción sin decir nada. Ella no deseaba hablar, no había nada por decir, sin dejar ver sus sentimientos por él, asunto con el que aún se empeñaba en luchar.

– No creas que te voy a dar las gracias por haberme salvado la vida, Weasley –después de un rato, al fin Harry había roto el incómodo silencio.

– No espero nada de ti Potter, mejor tómate toda la poción y quédate aquí descansando.

– Estás loca si piensas que me voy a quedar más tiempo en este lugar, mientras todo eso está sucediendo allá afuera.

– ¿Y cómo crees que vas a salir de este lugar? –definitivamente ese hombre era un pretencioso, cabeza dura.

– Como siempre he salido, por la puerta principal

– Y se puede saber, ¿quién te va a ayudar a salir de este lugar?

– Nunca he necesitado ayuda para salir de ningún apuro y no voy a empezar ahora.

– Pero aún no sabes lo que esa poción hace en un mago, Potter –al ver la sonrisa de medio lado que él dibujó en el rostro.

– Te olvidas que me la tomé hace unos días –Ella bajó la mirada y el aprovechó para levantarse. Así que me voy AHORA –Más se demoró el joven en exclamar que en caer al piso. Por lo visto esta poción era más fuerte y no contenía el sedante de la vez anterior.

– Señor Potter, estás hablando con una de las personas que fabricó la poción. Conozco el efecto que genera en tu organismo. No estás capacitado ni física, ni mentalmente para levantarte de esta cama, así que ahora te levantas del piso y te acuestas de nuevo –Ginny se apostó a salir del lugar

– ¿Y no me vas a ayudar a recostarme? –al verlo tirado en el piso no tuvo valor para dejarlo a su suerte y se compadeció de su situación –parece que necesitarás de alguna poción extraña para llevarme a la cama Weasley.

– Vamos Potter, llevarte a ti a la cama no creo que le cueste esfuerzo alguno a una mujer.

– En mi cama sólo han estado las mujeres que he querido.

– No quiero pensar que esa es una extraña forma de invitarme a que esté contigo, Potter.

Él la observó con detenimiento, estaba cansado de ser rechazado una y otra vez, quería decirle demasiadas cosas a la mujer más bella con quien tuviese el gusto de compartir el tiempo. Y simplemente las palabras no salían de la boca de Harry. El sueño le fue ganando y se dejó llevar por la hada de los sueños. Sabía que iba a soñar, ahora era una especie de ritual de cada noche, sabía que iba a sentir los labios de la pelirroja tomar posesión de los suyos. Conocía la rutina de la chica, mientras una mano traviesa tocaba su pecho y lo acariciaba y tan solo con eso lo llevaba al mismo cielo. Hubiese querido que todo fuera realidad y no un sueño, pero como su padre le había enseñado. La realidad difiere casi siempre de los sueños.

Después de una hora, Harry despertó. Todavía estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Los huesos de su pierna aún no habían crecido completamente y dolía al punto de querer gritar. Sonrió un momento, efectivamente su sueño era el mismo de siempre, al menos eso tenía. Inspiró y el dulce aroma del jazmín y rosas se mezcló en su nariz. Adoraba el olor de la pelirroja, sentía tranquilidad cuando ella estaba a su lado, aunque fuera para darle esa horrible pócima. Volteó la cara y la vio en la silla cercana a su cama. La chica se había quedado toda la mañana ahí acompañándolo, sintió cariño y hubiese deseado decirle que se acostara junto a él, sin importar que los huesos le dolieran como una maldición cruciatus cuando te pega en el cuerpo.

La vio removerse en la silla y posar sus hermosos ojos cafés sobre los suyos. Le sonrió en agradecimiento, pero ella no le correspondió. Entonces recordó que ella sólo era suya en sus sueños, en la vida real, le pertenecía a otra persona. El enojo lo invadió, ¡cómo carajos la vida era así de cruel con él, sólo con él?

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley?

– No sabía que no podía sentarme en esta silla, Potter.

– Sabes perfectamente bien a qué me refiero. Tenemos un trato –ella lo miró asombrada –tu y yo… tu sabes Ginny –su mano trataba de insinuarle que se alejara de él, pero ella ignorando la petición del muchacho, acercó su silla un poco más a la cama del pelinegro.

– Él es un tonto, –ella quería hablar, debía dejar salir el enojo que sentía en ese momento con Michael, esa mañana había ido al colegio y había hecho una horrible escena enfrente de Poppy, haciéndola sentir avergonzada incluso de estar con él –Figúrate no me deja salir sola, quiere que esté acompañada de alguien todo el tiempo, porque no sé qué imagen tiene de que necesito ser protegida.

– Mira que la vida está llena de ironías pero estoy de acuerdo con el imbécil de tu novio

– No quiere que esté cerca de nadie –le debería decir a Harry que pronto dejarían de ser novios, no tal vez era mejor esperar un poco más –Bueno no es del todo cierto, no quiere que esté cerca de ningún hombre.

– ¿Este imbécil aun pretende que no estés rodeada de hombres? Te dije que era bueno para seducir a las mujeres, me faltó decirte que no era el más listo. Tienes seis hermanos y la comunidad mágica está conformada prácticamente solo por hombres, tanto así que a ustedes las chicas les tocaría de a 10 para cada una.

– Vaya, ¿por qué no lo pensé de esa forma antes? Hubiera sido una excelente forma de poner a bailar a más de uno a mi favor –No importaba la seriedad de un asunto ella siempre tenía un apunte que lo hacía reír –para serte sincera, realmente Michael no quiere que me acerque a ti, todos los demás pueden acercárseme, no importa que ellos hagan el tonto conmigo.

– ¿Y qué le dijiste? –los ojos verdes mostraban tristeza al mirarla, pero aun no era tiempo de darle esperanzas al ojiverde, él debía comprender muchas cosas más.

– No entiendo por qué está celoso de ti, si entre tu y yo no hay nada. Jamás hemos hecho nada, no al menos mientras estoy con él, bueno está bien aquel día después del baile… y en la sala de entrenamiento otra vez; pero fueron sólo unos besos inocentes. –Su cara angelical estaba luciéndose. Harry sonrió estaba perdido junto a ella, esta conversación se le devolvería de alguna forma horrible y le haría sufrir.

– No creo que tuviesen mucho de inocentes, Ginny –permanecieron en silencio otros minutos –¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –ella siempre lo llevaba a extremos, en ese instante deseaba estrangularla, cómo le contaba todo eso, sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella.

– Pero él no lo sabe, no sabe que te he besado. ¿Por qué actúa así?

– ¿Qué te ha dicho?

– Que me miras raro

– ¿Te miro raro? –una risa asomó en su cara, había evitado mirarla para no caer en el juego que ella le planteaba.

– No, desde que nos miramos, siempre me has visto igual –se miraron fijamente –bueno no siempre es igual, a veces como ahora, tu mirada… –su voz ahora era muy bajita y ronca por la emoción –siento que puedo navegar en tus ojos, como si fueran un mar de color verde esmeralda y … y me falta el aire, porque te pasas la lengua sensualmente por tus labios y deseo besarte y … –casi saltando sobre él le gritó –mejor me voy –pero él fue más rápido que ella y mientras la detenía de un brazo, la hizo acercarse quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

– Si esto se repite, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad, Weasley –la miró detenidamente mientras le acariciaba su cabello y con un beso en la frente liberó el brazo de la chica.

Ella no lo miró y salió del lugar huyendo de sus pensamientos y de la sensación del beso de Harry en su frente, ese pequeño pedazo de su piel, ardía como si la hubiesen puesto al fuego directamente y una sensación de calor se había extendido por su cuerpo. _Rayos, rayos, rayos. Sólo quería cuidarle el sueño_. Llevaba tres días en Hogwarts, Poppy la quería tener cerca y ambas sabían que aunque ella estaba bien de salud, todo era por Harry. La sanadora la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no se separaría de él, al menos hasta que los huesos de su pierna no le crecieran totalmente, y que él se pudiese sentar por sus propios medios.

Todas las mañanas repetían el mismo ritual con la sanadora, se levantaba cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y esperaba unos momentos antes de que Harry sintiera su presencia y despertara, para aceptar el brebaje sin chistar. Compartían unos momentos de silencio y luego él dormía por más de seis horas, antes de la siguiente dosis. Ginny siempre partía justo antes de la siguiente dosis, no quería que él la viera ahí, quería hacerle creer que ella solo estaba desvelada y por eso le daba el brebaje en la mañana. Aunque detrás de eso le ocurrieran tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Las palabras que acababa de oír de los labios de Harry, quemaban su aparato auditivo. Sentía demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Rabia, dolor, antipatía, temor, deseo, tristeza. Todo se agolpaba en su pecho y no podía ni respirar. Se acercó a Poppy que se encontraba en el escritorio y se lanzó en los brazos de la sanadora y lloró. Ginny muy pocas veces había llorado en presencia de otra persona. Pero en esa ocasión no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos, estaba demasiado confundida con todo lo que sentía y quién mejor que su amiga del alma para que la reconfortara.

Poppy le acariciaba con tranquilidad el cabello a la pelirroja, el ataque de llanto había cesado algunos minutos atrás, pero todavía se escuchaban pequeños quejidos interrumpidamente en el pecho de la joven.

– Estoy confundida. No sé lo que me sucede. Yo no puedo estar enamorada de él. Yo no puedo enamorarme de nadie. Todos… todos los hombres son iguales. Al final me van a maltratar y me van a dejar a un lado. Todos lo hacen, siempre –La joven soltó las palabras a boca jarro, al final no pudo mantenerse en silencio –Incluso Michael.

– ¿Él se propasó contigo? –Ginny la miró pero no dijo nada –porque si es así, ya mismo me voy y…

– No, no él no… -suspiró con fuerza –él no se propasó conmigo, pero me ha insistido tanto para que estemos juntos y yo no quiero, no estoy preparada. No quiero volver a ser la misma de antes. No podría tener sexo con alguien a quien no quiero.

– Al fin lo admites

– Tu sabías eso de mi, Poppy. Te conté de mi primera vez con André y de que me besé con muchos pero jamás estuve íntimamente con ellos.

– No me refería a eso. Lo decía por lo de tus sentimientos hacia el señor Corner.

– Eso también lo sabías.

– Nunca antes lo habías dicho en voz alta –Ginny alzó los hombres señalando que no era tan importante.

– Creo que todos lo saben, menos él –miró a sus pies y se sentó en el escritorio de la sanadora –desde que volvimos de Bulgaria he querido decirle que lo nuestro no va más, pero todo lo que ha pasado me lo ha impedido. Y ahora…

– Es más difícil.

– Sí… Esta mañana después de que lo visto salir como un energúmeno, quise correr tras él y gritarle una buena cantidad de verdades en la cara. Pero me pareció horrible terminar con él de esa forma. Al fin y al cabo, si saco cuentas él me ha dado más de lo que yo le he dado a él.

– No por eso vas a seguir en esta relación ¿verdad?

– No, para nada.

– Porque estás enamorada del señor Potter.

– Del señor Potter, jamás. Aunque es un hombre muy atractivo, y esas canas que le están saliendo en el cabello le hacen ver bastante apetecible –rió al ver la expresión de Poppy –sí, lo sé. Sé que te referías a Harry –le tomó la mano de la sanadora y la acarició –No puedo seguir mintiéndome más y debo aceptar de una buena vez, que estoy aquí contigo porque quiero estar todos los días cerca de él.

– Eso lo dejaste claro, ya.

– Tengo miedo de que él me lastime, Poppy. Todas las mujeres de Inglaterra y no se de cuántos países más han pasado por su cama. Me distancio de la típica rubia oxigenada, sin neuronas y obedientes con quien él acostumbra a salir.

– Él lo sabe, sería un tarado con T mayúscula si no hubiese notado lo especial que eres.

– ¿Y si es por eso que se siente atraído por mi? Por mis habilidades con los elementales de las plantas y del agua… yo quiero ser respetada por todo lo que soy, no por una pequeña parte.

– Me haces acordar de una pequeña charla que tuve alguna vez con el señor Potter –la miró y se sonrió –el padre. Después de algún partido de Quidditch estuvo aquí en la enfermería y una romería de mujeres pasaron por su cama, tratando de saber su estado de salud, sólo quien él quería que lo visitara, fue quien no pasó a verlo.

– La señora Potter

– Sí, Lily Evans ese era el nombre de la mujer que robaba el sueño de James Potter. Para ese entonces ella no sentía sino aversión por él. Entonces en un momento de soledad, mientras le suministraba una poción para sus huesos, el joven dijo algo entiendo sólo hasta ahora. "Algunos compañeros me preguntan por qué ando botando la baba por Evans… Ellos no pueden entender por qué me empeño en querer que ella esté conmigo e ignoro a las demás que se derriten por mi. Lo que no saben es que sólo Evans me ve como una persona común y corriente, no como la estrella de Quidditch, ni como el rico heredero de la fortuna Potter, ni como el merodeador. No ella se enfrenta a mi y me dice las cosas en la cara. No se arruga cada vez que me ve haciendo alguna de mis –miró a Poppy y se sonrió –algunas de las bromas que le gastamos a los demás. Ella no tiene pelos en la lengua para hacerme aterrizar y decirme quién soy"

– Pobre señor Potter. Tener tanto dinero y sentir que todos están contigo por interés debió ser terrible.

– Lo mismo debió haberle pasado a Harry, querida –Ginny se quedó pensando en las palabras de la sanadora –No podemos negar que los hombres Potter son bastante atractivos y muy carismáticos, y las mujeres encuentran eso irresistible.

– Pero Harry no es sólo dinero y carisma. Él es adulador, prepotente, atractivo, galante, inteligente, hábil, atractivo.

– Lo dijiste dos veces… atractivo.

– Es que es muy atractivo –Ambas rieron al tiempo.

– Tienes muchas palabras buenas para describirlo, tal vez sí estés enamorada después de todo.

– Sí, creo que lo estoy. Ahora tendré que romper con Michael. Pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones con Harry. Quiero ir despacio. No me parece justo ni con Harry, ni con Michael. Salir de uno para irme a los brazos del otro. Michael ha sido un buen novio. Aunque ande algo posesivo últimamente… Aunque creo que se debe a lo mala novia que soy.

– No eres mala novia.

– Temo que sí, Poppy. Desde que volví de Bulgaria sólo lo he visto unas cuatro veces. ME la he pasado más tiempo aquí. No hemos estado solos por más de diez minutos y él se siente solo, con toda razón.

– Entiendo…

– El otro problema es Chang

– La novia del señor Potter. A propósito no la he visto por aquí ningún día.

– Supuse que no la habías dejado entrar.

– No, para nada. Aunque me parezca una mujer cansona, no podría negarle visitar a su novio.

– Claro… Claro… -Ginny hubiera querido que su amiga no dejara entrar a la Chang, sólo por solidaridad con ella, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría jamás. Poppy era demasiado profesional para hacer una cosa así.

– Tal vez, está de viaje.

– Sí, tal vez. Aunque debió enviar una lechuza o algo para averiguar por la salud de Harry. Es lo que una novia medianamente aceptable haría por su novio.

– Tal vez, no sepa nada de este asunto. Con todos los acontecimientos de estos días, dudo que alguien le haya avisado si quiera.

– Eso también podría haber pasado.

– Entonces…

– Entonces, terminaré con Michael, de esta semana no va a pasar, Poppy.

– Me alegra por ti.

– Creo que yo también estoy alegre por mi –se bajó del escritorio y besó la frente de la sanadora. Me voy para el apartamento, necesito hablar con las chicas. Hay asuntos de la orden que tenemos que resolver y estando aquí no se solucionarán solos. Ya he pospuesto lo suficiente el interrogatorio de Dumbledore, acerca de lo ocurrido en el callejón y ya no lo pospondré más.

– Muy sensato de tu parte, querida. Ve, yo cuido al joven en tu ausencia.

– No dejes que se levante. El muy testarudo se cayó esta mañana, tratando de huir de aquí.

– Sí escuché cuando le dijiste un par de verdades en su cara.

– Gracias, Poppy. Eres excelente escuchando.

– Con gusto, mi querida señorita Weasley. Con gusto.

* * *

><p>-&amp;HP&amp;-<p>

Harry abrió los ojos de forma lenta, trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz. Los sonidos del lugar lo indisponían, quería que el silencio volviera y todo volviera a estar callado. Quería volver a sentir las manos dulces de la pelirroja, sus sueños estaban llenos de imágenes de la bella chica, sonriendo y consintiéndole. Adoraba a esa pecosita que le había robado el aliento un día en la oficina del viejo Dumbledore y desde esa vez jamás volvió a ser el mismo.

– Ya es hora que te despiertes y dejes a la hija de Arthur en paz. Me dicen que el novio es un celoso de miedo.

– No le tengo miedo a ningún medicucho de quinta, papá.

– Deberías, levantarte entonces. Has dormido por una semana y me estás haciendo falta.

– …

– Es cierto. ¿Con quién crees que he de discutir la siguiente incursión en el mundo de Voldemort, si no es contigo?

– Ahí tienes a Lupin. Que sea él, tu segunda mano esta vez. Un día de estos me voy a cansar de estar ayudándote en tu trabajo. Deberían darme el crédito de todos los golpes que has hecho.

– Tampoco me has ayudado en todas los golpes. No exageres, porque estés convaleciente no te da derecho a atribuirte mis éxitos

– Vamos, papá. Soy mejor general que tu, deberías admitirlo.

– Si así lo fueras, no habrías arriesgado tu vida por un simple soldado.

– Ella no es un simple soldado, tu lo sabes.

– ¿Por qué diablos no esperaste a que llegaran los refuerzos, Harry?.

– …

– Casi te mata. Ese maldito te pegó con la maldición asesina. Si no es por la hija de Arthur, estarías hoy acompañando a tu madre en… en… en donde quiera que esté. ¿Sabes lo que a este viejo le ocurriría si tu no estás?

– Papá no digas nada más. Perdóname.

– Harry, por las barbas de Merlín. Cuando Dumbledore me informó que estabas en la enfermería de Poppy, cuando yo mismo te había dejado aquí encerrado una hora antes, quise golpearte. Quise gritarte lo estúpido que habías sido. Quise…

– ¡Basta papá! Estoy bien, mírame. Me siento como mierda, pero estoy bien.

– Maldición, Harry. Debes cuidarte. Tu cabeza tiene precio. Ese hijo de su… No la progenitora de ese maldito no tiene la culpa de lo que ese hombre hace.

– No tienes remedio, hombre. Ni siquiera puedes insultar a Voldemort. –ambos se miraron y sonrieron –Al final creo que estás volviéndote anciano.

– Hijo, no debiste haber corrido tras de esa chica y antes de que me digas que no lo puedes evitar y todas esas cursilerías que gritan los enamorados, por favor déjame agregar que… Debes hacer algo para que esa muchacha te acepte, porque vas a terminar muerto antes de siquiera besarla por primera vez –Harry trató de reírse del comentario –Por lo visto ya lo has hecho.

– Y fueron los besos más dulces que he recibido.

– Mi ego de Potter se alegra, pero el pedazo de alma que comparto con Lily se entristece a la vez –Harry trató de sentarse y James lo ayudó a incorporarse –En serio, debes cambiar tu estatus de asechador a novio, amante, amigovio o como quiera que sea que lo llaman hoy en día.

– Ginny, jamás me pondrá cuidado, papá. Está el medicucho de media ese.

– ¿Y dónde está el orgullo Potter, del que tantas veces has sacado provecho?

– En esta cama. Presa de un dolor en todo mi cuerpo, tanto que mi padre necesitó ayudarme a sentar.

– Si tienes que decirle a la hija de Arthur que le regalas el cielo y la tierra, pues díselo. Estoy seguro que si pudieras lo harías.

– Le bajaría cada estrella que ella me pidiese, papá. Pero ella no quiere saber nada de mi.

– Por eso fue que fabricó ese elixir que te devolvió la vida y no solo la vez que te metiste a esa maldita cueva sin protección, sino esta vez también.

– La poción no lo preparó ella sola, papá. Tuvo ayuda de Neville y Luna. Incluso Madame Sprout también colaboró.

– Pues desconoces todos los acontecimientos, hijo. La fórmula de la poción tenía mucho más que sólo un poco de plantas carnívoras parlanchinas. Tu chica –Harry miró con disgusto a su padre por el sobrenombre –déjame hablar. La poción era inestable, ninguno de los elementos que tenía lograba hacerla funcionar, hasta que ella preparó algo que denominan "Cristal de mujer", requiere de magia muy poderosa y de un sentimiento muy profundo de amor, para que ese Cristal funcione, Harry –el muchacho miró a su padre asombrado –Hijo, la chica está confundida. Sus sentimientos por ti son verdaderos y profundos; pero la situación que le ha tocado vivir no es simple y por eso no desea aceptarte en su corazón.

– Le he dicho de todas las formas que deseo estar con ella.

– Harry…hijo. Ella no es una chica como las demás. Ella no se deslumbra porque eres un Potter, o porque le guiñes un ojo al pasar. Ella no confía en ti, porque le has pasado a su novia por enfrente, porque has sido vanidoso y prepotente, porque ella ha sufrido cosas que no puedo comentar pues le di mi palabra a Arthur –James le tomó las manos a su hijo con cariño, como cuando era niño y quería hacerle entender algo muy difícil –La vida de la chica ha sido más complicada de lo que ni si quiera piensas. No confía porque ha experimentado cosas fuertes. Hasta hace muy poco pudo reconciliarse con su padre y sus hermanos. Está empezando a creer que puede ser parte de una comunidad y no una paria como lo fue casi toda su vida. Harry sé inteligente y mira más allá de la fortaleza que ella quiere mostrar. Detrás de todo eso se esconde una chiquilla, llena de temores y con muchos deseos de ser protegida.

Harry observó a su padre con cuidado. Amaba a ese hombre más que a nadie en el mundo, no sólo le había dado la vida. Cada día estaba ahí para él, con una palabra reconfortante o un apretón de manos o simplemente la forma en que le despeinaba el cabello, para hacerle enojar. Tal vez su padre tenía razón y Ginny sólo desconfiaba de él por ser un desconocido. Suspiró con fuerza, y pensó de nuevo en las palabras de su padre: "cristal de mujer" tendría que interrogar a Hermione, acerca del asunto. Ella sabría la verdad y le contaría los detalles que él necesitaba saber.

– Voldemort, la quiere –James observó el color retirarse de la cara de su hijo –Hace dos días unos mortífagos intentaron secuestrarla. Harry se propuso respirar de nuevo. Las palabras de su padre habían drenado la sangre que corría por su cuerpo. Entendía por qué ese maldito hombre, quería poseer a su hermosa pelirroja, pero por un momento pensó que ese monstruo quería a Ginny como él deseaba estar con ella y el pánico le invadió de pies a cabeza.

– Debo salir de aquí… debo recuperarme. No puedo quedarme aquí mientras él está por ahí. Acechándola.

– Remus me dijo que no te lo dijera, que esperara a que estuvieras mejor, pero yo te conozco y sé que me odiarías si no te lo digo. Además también sé que gracias a eso te vas a sanar muy rápido. No puedes evitar el alma Potter que gobierna tu mente.

Gracias, papá. No sabes lo bien que me hace, que me conozcas tanto. Y te aseguro que saldré de aquí antes –suspiró con fuerza y buscó algo en su mesa de noche. Tal vez por eso era que la chica estaba viviendo en Hogwarts, esa era la razón para que se tocara el hombro continuamente… quizás recibió alguna herida en el ataque –Ella está bien… no está herida de gravedad ni nada

– Tuvo algunas heridas menores, pero Poppy la sanó. Los gemelos y Neville salieron anoche de San Mungo

– ¿Y están bien?

– Sí, todos están bien. Voldemort dejó esta mañana seis cuerpos bastante mutilados a la entrada del ministerio. Ahora todo el mundo sabe que la hija de Arthur está en la mira de Lord Voldemort y todos empiezan a preguntarse la razón para ello.

– Ella va a estar en más peligro que antes –James asintió con pesadez –Hoy no vino en la madrugada

– ¿Quién?

– Ginny, no vino hoy –James lo miró sin entender –Ella se está quedando en Hogwarts y en la madrugada viene y me da la poción, pero hoy no vino. Papá por favor, averigua ¿dónde está? ¿Quién la está cuidando? Porque no podemos dejarla sola.

– Lo sé hijo. Albus encargó a Remus de su protección

– Bien… bien –Harry respiró con tranquilidad y se acomodó en su cama.

– Entonces la hija de Arthur te acompaña en las madrugadas –James le sonrió a su hijo. Esperando que hablara más del tema.

– Sólo me da la poción y se queda esperando a que me duerma para ella marcharse.

– Ella no tiene por qué darte la poción.

– No le he preguntado por qué lo hace. Sólo disfruto con verla.

– Estás tan perdido como lo estuve yo con Lily.

– Lo sé, papá.

– Tendrás que hacer algo.

– Lo haré. Algo se me ocurrirá. Tal vez si desaparezco al medicucho ese. Ginny me dé al menos la hora.

– Podría ser el blanco de alguna broma al mejor estilo merodeador. Eres un experto en sacarte a los estorbos del camino.

– Temo más la represalia de Ginny, si se llega a enterar que le hice algo al estúpido, cara de yo-soy-el-novio-y-tu-no que nada.

– Es una chica con un repertorio de hechizos interesante. Entiendo por qué los gemelos se desviven por ella. No sólo ellos, hasta Neville la cuida como si fuera su hermana. Creo que de una u otra forma es la hermana de cada uno de tus amigos.

– Pero no mía. Jamás la podría ver como mi hermana. Es demasiado hermosa para serlo.

– ¡Hey! Que Eillen pudo haber sido tanto o más hermosa que tu Ginny –la pequeña hermanita de Harry era un tema que poco o nada hablaba con su padre.

– Sí, sería una pelirroja hermosa de haber crecido junto a nosotros –James afirmó con su cabeza, perdido en sus pensamientos

– Papá creí haber visto a mamá en mis sueños. No… en mis sueños no, cuando Voldemort quiso asesinarme, vi a tres mujeres a mi alrededor levantando un escudo de protección, una era Ginny, la otra era una mujer gordita de cara bonachona y la otra era mi madres. Estoy casi seguro de ello.

– Es posible hijo, todavía no sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió en ese momento. Las imágenes de la chica Weasley le entregó a Arthur no son tan claras, en ese instante. Había una espesa bruma que cubría todo.

– Sí, esa bruma la invocó Voldemort. Para que yo no supiera dónde estaba. Aprendió de la última vez, no creo que esté a gusto después de la última vez, cuando le clavé la espada.

– Sí, es posible que para eso invocara la niebla, para no dejarte ver.

– Tendremos que encontrar una forma de disolver la niebla. Atacarlo con armas muggles fue una buena estrategia, y demostró ser un punto débil.

– Tienes razón. Pondré a Hermione y a los muchachos a trabajar en eso. Quizás con esos se sientan más útiles en estos días. Están preocupados por todo y no es bueno que pierdan el ánimo.

– Claro, papá. ES bueno que se sientan acompañados por todos. No los dejes solos. Involúcralos en las actividades de la orden donde no corran ningún riesgo.

– Lo haré hijo. Claro. Ahora descansa. No demora en venir la enfermera para darte la otra pócima.

– Espero que le haya quedado bien claro que no quiero nada con ella

– ¿Cómo sigue molestándote?

– Pues…no, después de que ayer Ginny le dijera un buen par de verdades. La mujer hace su trabajo y se va.

– ¿Y todavía crees que la chica no se interesa en ti?

– Tiene a su novio… No lo ha dejado… No me deja decirle nada

– Ay hijo, NO hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver –Harry lo miró y se sonrió. Su padre lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y partió para la oficina de Albus. Ahora tendrían que idear la mejor forma de ayudar a la hija de Arthur. El ataque del callejón lo tenía bastante preocupado y se lo haría saber al director del colegio de inmediato.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Agradezco inmensamente a Aurora Boreal, Fatty, Fanpotter, a una invitada que no dejó su nombre y a MaggieHP por sus reviews. No les pude responder personalmente, pero a mi favor está que subí este capítulo, ayer subí otra historia alterna y pronto subiré otra más. Además tengo varios capítulos casi listos. Y todo porque al final tengo un pequeño descanso y como en este año he subido tan pocos capítulos me siento con la necesidad de terminar la historia. Gracias y por favor recuerden sus críticas. No importa el calibre de las palabas que usen…


	39. C39 Amigos por siempre

_**Aclaración**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

_**Aclaración**. Los puntos de vista son de Hermione Granger y Harry Potter._

**C39. Amigos por siempre**

-&HG&-

Hermione observó a los chicos callados alrededor de la chimenea del apartamento de Harry. El señor Potter los había obligado a esperar noticias en el apartamento y dejar a Poppy y a Snape encargarse nuevamente de la salud de Harry. En menos de dos semanas, había sobrevivido a cosas que un mago común, difícilmente pudiera siquiera imaginar. Ella conocía perfectamente a su amigo, por nada habían compartido juntos de diez años, convirtiéndose en los mejores amigos para luego ser un par de hermanos. Con Ron y Neville nunca fue lo mismo, menos aún con Draco y William.

A Ron le había gritado un par de veces el parentesco que compartía con su hermano del alma. Logrando un efecto calmante cuando el lado inseguro florecía y le celaba de Harry. Adoraba a su pelirrojo pero a veces no entendía cómo se le podía ocurrir que ella tuviese algún pensamiento por Harry que no fuese de amistad y de genuino interés por su bienestar. Harry acostumbraba a meterse en todo tipo de problemas, llevando a Neville, Draco, William y al mismo Ron junto con él. Siempre buscando una aventura, alguna persona en problemas, incluso alguna chica, bueno montones de chicas, casi todas muggles. Le tomó mucho tiempo aceptar que aunque quería a su hermano postizo, éste tenía demasiados conflictos con las mujeres y por eso las acechaba de la forma que lo hacía; después de gritárselo más de una vez en la cara fue cuando empezó a aceptar a su hermano tal como era, un muchacho con conflictos por resolver, con cosas malas y buenas… como todo el mundo. Aunque ahora todo era diferente, Harry era diferente. Y no era por el asunto de Cho Chang, eso estaba claro. La chica poco o nada había aportado en el comportamiento de su hermano; todo había empezado a cambiar con la muerte de Sirius.

Ella conoció a Sirius a pocas semanas de haber empezado a estudiar en Hogwarts, cuando Harry, Neville y Ron se metieron en problemas por una broma contra los Slytherins y Draco fue uno de los más afectados en el proceso. A la pequeña bruja nacida de muggles, respetuosa de las reglas y del orden, le había afectado demasiado que tres de sus compañeros fueran tan prejuiciosos y miserables con otro ser humano; aunque a veces Draco Malfoy se ganara eso y más. Y luego se encontró cara a cara con Sirius Black, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Hermione sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco de sólo acordarse los pensamientos que tuvo al ver a ese hombre alto, de estructura corpórea perfecta, con la sonrisa más seductora que ella pudiera imaginarse y peor aún con unos ojos demasiado elocuentes para su recién estrenado libido. Se rió de sus propios pensamientos, pero ella estaba segura que no era la única mujer que había sentido eso por Sirius, ¡Claro que no!

Sirius Black era un hombre demasiado atractivo para pasar desapercibido por ninguna mujer, ni siquiera ella que apenas contaba con once años, pudo dejar de notar la presencia de ese hombre. Y por primera vez en su vida fue consciente de su naturaleza femenina y que podía sentir atracción por el otro género, fue toda una revelación para su recién ganada victoria como bruja nacida de muggles, estar en el libro de Hogwarts había sido toda una proeza para ella, un logro que la llenaba de orgullo. Después de que la profesora McGonagall visitara a sus padres aquella tarde soleada de finales de abril, todo cambió. Las miles de preguntas que ella se hiciese por sus habilidades extrañas, la sensación de no pertenecer al mundo donde vivía –así sus padres le demostrasen de una y otra forma que ella era amada –ese sentir, fue desapareciendo cuando entendió que tenía otras destrezas. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue feliz, se sentía llena de una vitalidad que jamás había experimentado antes, ella era una bruja. Una bruja.

Ese verano se empeñó a leer todo los libros del colegio y solicitó permiso a la profesora McGonagall para leer más, y más. Quería devorar toda la literatura posible, se enteró de las luchas entre magos y otros seres mágicos. Se encontró con que Merlín no era una leyenda y tampoco lo eran las hadas, ni los gnomos. Se enteró de miles de cosas y las amó, las amó con todo lo que su corazón podía dar. Los hechos de la vida, ahora resultaban demasiado lógicos, la separación entre los magos y los humanos, se debía a un desbalance entre los dos bandos. Lo entendía claramente. Luego leyó algo que realmente la impactó, el reino unido estaba bajo una maldición que un mago oscuro había hecho seis años atrás. No ocurrían nacimientos de mujeres y los hombres sólo vivían hasta los cincuenta; las únicas mujeres brujas que existían en Inglaterra tenían sesenta o más años y las pocas jóvenes eran de otros lados del planeta o hijas de muggles como ella. La situación parecía compleja de entender para una jovencita de escasos once años, pero ella era lo suficientemente lista, para verlo y entenderlo.

Todas esas ideas la habían impactado a ella profundamente, cuando al fin pudo ingresar al colegio y conocer a los chicos dejó de preocuparse un poco por la forma en que la comunidad se veía afectada por la maldición y sólo hasta cuando un puñado de slytherins de cuarto año trataron de sobrepasarse con ella, fue cuando sintió todo el rigor de ser una de las pocas mujeres en el colegio. Fue ahí cuando empezó el acercamiento de ella para con los chicos, de ahí en adelante una serie de hechos los convirtieron en grandes amigos, eso sí con la desventaja de que jamás pudo volver a salir sola a ninguna parte. Siempre acompañada por alguno de ellos.

En el colegio eran ella y los chicos los neomerodeadores, como se denominaban algunas veces. Ella solo reía y los frenaba un poco, sólo un poco. Parecían tontos cuando ella les mostró qué era ir al cine la primera vez, o cuando fueron al parque de atracciones mecánicas. Tuvo una muy buena juventud al lado de los chicos, no lo podía negar, aunque ahora a sus veinte años las cosas se estuvieran complicando tanto. Sirius Black, había sido su amor platónico hasta navidad de su primer año, hasta cuando lo encontró en una posición demasiado indecorosa para su joven corazón de bruja. Ahí tuvo que aceptar a la fuerza que hombres como él no le pertenecían a ninguna mujer y que debían dejarse libres. Sintió pena por las mujeres que caían en los brazos de hombres como Sirius, y poco tiempo después el sentimiento se replicó al sentir pena por hombres como Sirius, quienes no podían amar a una sola mujer porque simplemente las deseaban todas al mismo tiempo.

Sintió aprehensión por Harry cuando se tornó igual a su padrino, aunque tuviera uno que otro comportamiento caballeresco para con una que otra chica, no como Wiliam, que después del segundo año había pasado a ser uno más de los neomerodeadores. El hijo del profesor Lupin era igual que Sirius en todo el sentido de la palabra y aunque lo quería bastante, como el hermanito menor que no tuviera, le daba enojo ver en todos los problemas en los que se metía y en los que arrastraba a Harry y a los demás.

Neville y ella habían hecho amistad tan solo al oírle relatar sus peripecias al tratar de encontrar, el sapo que tenía por mascota. Estaban en su primer viaje por tren, rumbo al colegio. Ese joven con cara angelical e inocente rostro captó de inmediato su lado humano. Poco después conoció a Harry Potter, hijo del famosísimo James Potter y al pomposo de cabellos Rojizos: Ronald Weasley. Hubiera sido capaz de hechizar a quien le insinuara que iba a ser la mejor amiga de Neville y Harry y la novia de Ron, luego de una desastrosa primera charla entre los cuatro. Harry y Ron estaban discutiendo y Neville trataba de separarlos, sólo hasta Halloween cuando los tres hicieron esa grandísima broma a los Slytherins fue cuando empezaron a ser los mejores amigos. Tiempo después los tres le confesarían que lo habían hecho para enseñarles a los Slytherin que no se podían meter con ningún Griffindor, incluso si fuera la enojona y sabelotodo Hermione Granger. El comentario le cayó mal, pero con el tiempo pudo entender que el corazón de los chicos había sido honesto y estaba lleno de las mejores intenciones aunque no de los mejores métodos.

Bastó un año y medio, para que William y Draco se unieran al grupo y lo transformaran en el mejor grupo del mundo y en los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera tener, todo hasta cuando apareció la hermana menor de Ron y todo empezase a ir de mal en peor. La muerte de tanta gente en el callejón Diagon. Había sido algo que los marcó a todos, especialmente a Harry; su padrino Sirius murió tratando de defender a su comunidad. Sus amigos se enfrentaron al mago oscuro más odiado y temido por todos. Y todos al final habían perdido, incluso la pequeña hermana de su novio. La pequeña Ginny Weasley era una chica demasiado extraña para su gusto.

Alguna vez le confesó a su ahora mejor amiga, que la había detestado ese tiempo en que vivió en Inglaterra. La postura altanera y desafiante que la pequeña pelirroja exhibía la llenaba de aprehensión, incluso de algo de inseguridad; pero cómo no sentirse amedrentado por una chica de quince años que quería aparentar una mayoría de edad que le rehuía cuando lograba sonreír, porque cuando lo hacía demostraba que tan sólo era una niña en busca de comprensión y carente de afecto y cariño. No le sorprendió para nada que se refugiara en los cuidados que Sirius, el profesor Lupin y el señor Potter le brindaran algunas veces y que hiciera negocios con los hermanos gemelos de Ron. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue el verla involucrada con Draco Malfoy.

Todos sabían que Draco debía casarse cuando su novia una niña de Slytherin de apellido Greengrass alcanzara los veinte años. La chica una jovencita rubia, muy hermosa, de familia de abolengo en la comunidad mágica, había logrado sobrevivir a la maldición puesto que sus padres eran muy cercanos al mago oscuro, aunque abandonaran su bando apenas la maldición pego en suelo inglés. Draco jamás hablaba de su compromiso con la chica Greengrass, y todos sabían que él odiaba la chica y jamás, pero jamás se refería a ella en buenos términos. Pero ninguno pudo ver que tratara de acercarse torpemente a la chica Weasley tratando de conseguir los favores de la chica en la forma en que lo hizo. Se rió en más de una oportunidad por el bien merecido escarmiento que la chica y los gemelos le dieron al rubio. Y entendió entonces que el arrogante y casi siempre prepotente Draco sólo quería probar que era tan libre como los demás neomerodeadores, así no lo fuera.

Después de unos años conoció a la Ginny Weasley real, acompañada por una bruja desconcertante que aparentaba ser torpe al creer en seres mitológicos a los que nadie daba un céntimo de credibilidad. Luna era un ser fuera de lo normal, la desesperaba su naturaleza despreocupada y casi débil de carácter que una vez conociera, pero pronto descubrió que eso no era una máscara de ingenuidad ni de falta de intelectualidad, la joven bruja simplemente era diferente, demasiado diferente para su naturaleza científica y racional. Luna estaba próxima a cosas que ella no veía, ni comprendía y no por eso las hacía menos reales. La chica tenía un nivel de percepción de las cosas mucho más amplio que el de cualquier otro ser humano, haciéndola el blanco fácil de cualquier teoría absurda que su padre el dueño de un periódico –bastante alternativo –quisiera compartir con su hija. Con el tiempo entendió que la chica era diferente, brillante algunas veces y con una forma de pensar soñadora y vanguardista.

Muy distinta a su amiga pelirroja, Ginny. Si pudo ser amiga de Luna, con Ginny tuvieron una cercanía relativamente rápida. Apenas la chica aceptó sus facultades mágicas y la gran bruja Nimue las tomara a ella y a Luna, bajo su tutelaje; las cosas también fueron diferentes para las dos, porque pudieron compartir correspondencia y trasformar la aparente apatía de Ginny para con la magia, en un despertar casi tan apasionado como el que ella sintió el verano de sus once años. Con el tiempo no sólo compartían su interés por la magia, si no que se adentraron en temores y sueños de la niñez, convirtiéndolas pronto en muy buenas amigas. Sus primeras amigas: la sorprendente Ginny Wesleay y la soñadora Luna Lovegood.

Ellas completaban el círculo junto a ella y Ron, su eterno amor. Al principio había detestado a Ron con todo lo que pudo, era un mocoso, infantil, pomposo, arrogante pelirrojo, lleno de graciosas pecas en su cara y sus manos, aunque después se sorprendiera en ver graciosas pecas en otras partes del cuerpo que ahora se le antojaban demasiado atrayentes e inapropiadas para estar en esa sala rodeada de otras personas. Alzó la vista y vio a sus compañeros cansados, reflejando en el rostro una preocupación que llevaba días sobre ellos. Suspiró con fuerza y enfocó su mirada en Ron, estaba recostado en el sofá y su cara ahora reposaba en el regazo de ella. Trazó con sus dedos las finas facciones del chico, que ahora encontraba fascinantes. No, había dicho una gran mentira, no sólo ahora encontraba atrayente la masculinidad del pelirrojo, desde que notó en su cuerpo la reacción ante el infame Sirius Black, notó que su cuerpo reaccionaba distinto cuando estaba al lado de Neville y Harry a cuando estaba junto a Ron. Con él todo había sido distinto. Todo.

* * *

><p>-inicio flash back -<p>

Estaban en medio del gran salón tomando un desafortunado almuerzo, junto a los colegios de Buxbuttons y Durmstrang. La noche anterior habían compartido el baile de navidad con motivo del torneo de los magos. Ella había bailado toda la noche y al final del baile se encontró con un furioso Ronald Weasley haciéndole absurdos reclamos de fidelidad contra el colegio Hogwarts.

– Eres insufrible, Ronald Weasley –le gritó la castaña a un muy enojado chico –Vaya si eres lento Weasley –le gritó nuevamente.

– Yo no soy un lento. Deberías cambiar de insulto. Estoy harto que lo repitas cada día.

– ¿Entonces por qué tengo que hacer los deberes por ti? Explícame, porque que yo sepa, siempre tienes alguna cosa importante o un dolor en alguna extremidad o no sé cuánta tontería de niño mimado te inventas a la carrera sólo para no cumplir con tu horario y tener tus deberes a tiempo. Eres un holgazán.

– Puede que tengas razón en que no quiero hacer deberes ni nada por el estilo. Pero jamás traicionaría a ninguno de mis amigos por irme a besuquear con la Vicky aquella que dice jugar Quidditch.

– Yo sí se jugar Quidditch –respondió un muy enojado Viktor Krum que observaba la escena muy enojado pues no entendía los reclamos del larguirucho muchacho.

– ¡Cállate! –Ron y Hermione le gritaron al jugador y los dos emprendieron una discusión cada vez más acalorada.

Viktor Krum rezongó un poco y agregó en un tono bajo que sólo pudieron escuchar los dos hombres que estaban a su lado. Un atónito Neville y un divertido Harry.

– Gané el premio a mejor jugador amateur en el campeonato mundial –fueron las palabras que escucharon los dos jóvenes que estaban presentes una vez más, en una pelea entre Hermione y Ron.

– Te apuesto a que Ron por fin se lo va a decir a Hermione –dijo Draco acercándose a Harry desde atrás.

– Nooooo, él no será capaz de hacerlo –Afirmó Neville, mientras observaba a los chicos decirse frases desobligantes uno al otro.

– Lamentablemente, Neville. Creo que esta vez Draco tiene algo de razón. Ron ha llegado al límite y no creo que pueda pasar de esta noche –ahora Harry se trataba de acomodar el cabello mientras le sonreía a una hermosa rubia francesa con quien había bailado la noche anterior.

– Lo dices por el desplante que le hizo a la chica de Beauxbotton la semana anterior –Harry afirmó con su cabeza

– La chica estaba de ataque, no recuerdan sus atributos –William agregó y acompañó la frase con un movimiento exagerado de sus manos sobre su pecho, a lo que todos rieron con picardía, para luego quedar paralizados por el grito que pegó Hermione.

– De todas formas hoy no será –dijo Harry

– ¿Apostamos? –Draco sacó su varita para hacer el conjuro

– Vas a perder –sonrió Harry –Ron se le declarará pero Hermione lo va a dejar viendo un chispero –además cuento con la torpeza de mi amigo. Al final dirá algo estúpido y todas las cosas bonitas que le va a soltar terminarán olvidadas por algo –Todos rieron y con un movimiento la varita de Draco tomó las apuestas de cada uno.

Mientras tanto la discusión continuaba entre una cada vez más enojada Hermione y un contrariado pero extrañamente alegre Ronald Weasley.

– Eso es lo más sucio y despreciable que te he oído decir, Ronald Weasley. Y te aseguro que he escuchado miles de tonterías durante toda tu vida –Hermione blandía su varita con agilidad enfrente del pelirrojo quien ahora estaba pálido mirándola.

– Eso es lo que me haces decir y hacer. ¿Qué no ves que soy un estúpido hombre, enamorado hasta los huesos por ti? Dejé a la muchacha más atractiva que he conocido por ti, le dije que no me iría a la cama con ella ¿No lo entiendes? –Hermione antes de sentirse halagada se sintió furiosa por las palabras del joven.

– ¡uuuuuuuu! –William, Draco, Neville, Harry y otros muchachos no pudieron evitar la cara de sufrimiento al imaginar lo que venía después

– ¿Gracias? –Hermione lo miró tranquila –Debo agradecerte porque por una vez en tu vida no te fuiste a tirar a un sitio cualquiera, en un armario cualquiera, a una cualquiera.

– ¡No contestes! Es una trampa –William y Harry trataban de decirle a un callado Ron que no entendía lo que sus amigos le gritaban pasos atrás. Los muy cobardes ya no estaban a su lado, se habían alejado prudencialmente, unos dos metros de donde Ron y Hermione se encontraban discutiendo, bueno mejor aclarando algunos puntos como ella le había gritado mientras los demás apostaban porque perdería su cuello. Eso era lo que pensaba Ron en ese instante.

– De eso puedes estar segura, Hermione. Verás… –pero sus palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca. La chica se había acercado peligrosamente y la varita que antes se enfocaba en su pecho, estaba peligrosamente apuntando a su entrepierna. Ron sólo atinó a pasar saliva al verla furiosa como nunca antes.

– No puedes ser más estúpido porque no tienes una cabeza más grande Ronald.

– No me llames, Ronald. Sabes que detesto que lo digas así con ese aire de superioridad tan…

– Tan, tan qué

– Tan tuyo. Diablos, Hermione. ¿Es que no lo ves? Eres la chica más presuntuosa, obstinada e inteligente que conozco. Y yo sólo soy un Weasley más. No hago las cosas bien, los deberes están lejos de ser algo importante para mi, dejo todo a medias como tu me dices. Pero me he encontrado con que no puedo dejar de pensar en tus malditos ojos cada vez que trato de escribir un ensayo, por eso pido tus pergaminos. Quiero verte, estar cerca de ti. Me encanta la forma en que escribes. Esa forma rara en que paseas la pluma entre tus dedos, cuando tienes muchas palabras en tu cabeza y no te decides por cuál de todas escoger. Y ni hablar de la forma única en que sueles empezar cada párrafo en los ensayos, con la primera letra más grande que las demás.

Draco, Harry, Neville y William, estaban ahora sentados en una de las mesas cercanas a la discusión, pero prudencialmente lejos, por sí acaso las cosas se salían de control. William hizo aparecer un buen paquete de palomitas y jugo de calabaza para acompañar el espectáculo de la castaña y el pelirrojo.

– Sí, es cierto Hermione hace eso en sus ensayos –afirmó William pasito tratando de no interrumpir.

– ¿Cómo sabes? –lo miró Draco

– Ron me pasó todos los pergaminos de Hermione de años anteriores, fue un regalo de cumpleaños.

¡Ahhhh! – todos los muchachos afirmaron a la vez y siguieron observando a una no tan enfadada Hermione y a un azorado Ronald.

Ron siguió hablando sin parar, parecía que todas las palabras que antes no había podido expresarle a la chica que robara sus pensamientos todos los días, ahora pudieran salir. Sin filtro alguno.

– Eres tan lista aún tienes tiempo para adornar tus estudios. Si te piden tres metros de pergamino haces cinco. Si te piden algo para el viernes el miércoles está listo. Todo lo haces bien. También quiero eso para mi. Y no es que quiera quitártelo o ser mejor que tu, eso sería imposible; es que quiero estar a tu lado, ver tus ojos cafés más de cerca cuando escribes. Quiero verte sonreír por alguna cosa tonta que se me ocurra. Quiero tus ojos en los míos, quiero verlos hundiéndose en los míos y que no dejen de mirarme. Porque te aseguro que cuando eso pase me sentiré el hombre más feliz de todo Hogwarts. Además seré el único a quien la chica más lista y bella del colegio quiera.

– Ronald yoooo….

– Jamás te lo había dicho porque no me sentía con las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero ahora. Ahora todo es distinto, Hermione. Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y no me importa que nuestros amigos y más de la mitad de Hogwarts y de otros colegios estén a pocos pasos de distancia y que cuando te bese, como lo voy a hacer se rían de mi. Eso es poco para lo bien que me sentiré cuando tus labios se dignen a posarse sobre los míos, porque en ese momento, Hermione me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo.

A ninguno de los dos les importó los chiflidos, ni las palabrotas que escucharon decir a sus amigos y a otros no tan amigos. Sólo los brazos fuertes del profesor Lupin y su sonrisa de comprensión y aceptación de la situación pudieron separarlos de su ensoñamiento. Ronald Weasley amaba a Hermione Granger y ahora todo el mundo lo sabría.

Después de una semana de ver a sus amigos casi besar el piso por donde caminaba Draco Malfoy, entendió de mala manera que los demás habían perdido la apuesta de la fecha exacta en la que Ronald Weasley le declarara su amor eterno. Lo que al principio no pudo entender fue que Ron tuvo que pagarle a Draco; el a veces torpe y muy inseguro Ron, había apostado en contra de él mismo. Esa fue su primera gran pelea, la recordaría siempre, pero sobretodo la maravillosa reconciliación, esa que le abrió las puertas a la sensación de sentirse mujer por primera vez. Era que todo era así con Ron, una primera vez. Todo era fuerte y apasionado con el pelirrojo dueño de los ojos azules más maravillosos del mundo y con la sonrisa más sexy de todas, ahora podía afirmar a los cuatro vientos que su novio era más hombre que incluso el señor Sirius Black.

-fin flash

* * *

><p>-&amp; HP &amp;-<p>

El muchacho abrió los ojos con pesadez, el verde esmeralda no se acostumbraba a la intensa luz que llenaba el lugar, observó con parsimonia los pequeños fragmentos de polvo moverse de un lado a otro, como si entraran a través de un túnel de luz, formado por los rayos de sol mañanero que entraba con parsimonia por la ventana ubicada en la parte superior del gran salón de la enfermería en Hogwarts.

La voz de su mejor amiga y de su novio, martillaban en su cabeza y para "variar" estaban discutiendo, lo más probable era que ya llevaran algunos minutos en esa misma rutina. Los conocía desde siempre y sentía conocerlos casi mejor que a él mismo. Siempre que los escuchaba trataba de salir corriendo del lugar, pero ese día no podía hacerlo porque se encontraba aún en la enfermería. Fingió estar dormido un poco más de tiempo para evitar el regaño que Hermione le iba a dar por su irrupción en el Callejón Diagon, tratando de salvar a Ginny, siendo él quien terminó salvado por ella, otra vez.

– Te lo dije, Ron. No debíamos venir a esta hora a visitar a Harry. Es muy temprano y está dormido. Él necesita descansar, Ginny me dijo que la poción es más fuerte esta vez. Además no cualquiera se salva todos los días de una maldición de esas.

– Eso le pasa por bruto-enamorado.

– Ron no seas insensible.

– No es una exageración, Herms. Le agradezco a Harry que haya salvado mi hermana, pero hacer lo que hizo fue bastante estúpido.

– Él no puede evitar querer proteger a la gente, Ron. Tu lo conoces desde siempre.

– No exageres, Herms. Lo conozco desde que nos hicimos amigos en el expreso a Hogwarts. Antes no soportaba lo pedante que era. Era la versión Potter de los gemelos y en un solo envase –Hermione río al escucharlo –No exagero… Ya había tenido suficiente de ese par, para que mi padre me obligara a pasar tiempo con Harry. Por suerte Neville, terminó acompañándonos y con él si pudimos llevarnos bien.

– No me dijiste antes la razón exacta del por qué terminaron siendo amigos, Ron

– Por el insufrible Malfoy ¿Qué otra razón de peso, podría unirnos?

– Pero si hoy son amigos con Draco.

– El Malfoy de hace once años, no es parecido al de hoy, Hermione. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas las estupideces de sangre sucia, que te gritaba? –La chica asintió con tristeza, esos habían sido tiempos difíciles –Lo vez, incluso diez años después y todavía te sientes afectada por esa situación. A nosotros (Harry y a mi) nos pasó igual. Detestábamos a Malfoy y nos unimos para hacerle la vida… "colorida" en primer año.

– Y sólo hasta que pasó lo del diario con William, fue que cambiaron.

– Eso realmente se lo debemos a Harry. Aunque a veces pienso que fue un error dejar meter al platinado sangre limpia como amigo nuestro

– No digas eso, Ron. Tu aprecias a Draco tanto como el resto de nosotros.

– Pero no tengo por qué decirlo en voz alta –Hermione lo miró con ternura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual no tardó Ron en aprovechar para profundizarlo un poco más.

– Si dejan de besarse, prometo dejar de ir tras damiselas en peligro –Harry quería ignorar la situación, pero escuchar los pequeños y casi insonoros ruiditos de sus dos mejores amigos mientras se besaban era algo que nadie podía tolerar en su sano juicio.

– No prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir, hermano –Ron se separó un poco de su novia -¿Cómo te sientes?

– Insonorizado, por el besuqueo de ustedes.

– No seas exagerado, Harry. Esas cosas no van contigo. Deja las exageraciones para eso está aquí nuestro pelirrojo presente –Harry y Hermione rieron con ganas al ver la reacción del menor de los Weasley.

– A veces no creo que seas mi novia, Herms.

– Deberías agradecer a Merlín, que haya habido alguien que te prestara algo de atención –bufó Harry al aire. Lo cual se ganó otra risa de Hermione y una mirada enojada del muchacho.

– No hables mucho, porque andas detrás de mi hermana y aún no has pedido permiso para cortejarla, hermano –esta última palabra la había dicho despacio, notando así la ironía.

– Tu tampoco me pediste permiso cuando te arrodillaste enfrente de ella en la mitad del salón principal de este castillo.

– A la única a quien le importaba el asunto era a Hermione. No a ti, pedazo de alcornoque.

– Soy el hermano postizo de Hermione, desde siempre. Así que si quieres seguir haciendo esas cositas que hacen, más te vale brindarme un poco más de respeto.

– El respeto se gana, no se impone.

– Y cómo pretendes que yo te respete, cuando me estás gritando que te pida permiso para "cortejar" a tu hermana.

– Es que nosotros somos seis y si contamos a papá somos siete hombres. En cambio tu estás solo en esa cruzada rara de proteger a Hermione, de vaya a saber Merlín qué cosa.

– Suficiente los dos. Dejen de hablar de mi, como si no estuviese al lado.

– Pero Hermione. No vez que Harry sólo quiere molestarme.

– No eso no es lo que quiere

– ¿Ves, soquete? Yo no te quiero molestar, sólo quiero protegerla.

– Tampoco es cierto, Harry. La fase de proteger a Hermione quedó en el salón principal, cuando Ron se arrodilló ante mi y dijo las frases más lindas que una chica pudiera escuchar de su enamorado.

– ¿Cuál? –Harry rió con ironía –"Me puedo comer esa pierna de pavo, Hermione" –los dos soltaron a reírse como hace rato no compartían. Ron fingía estar enojado pero poco a poco la contagiosa risa de su chica lo hizo desistir de su vano intento y compartió los instantes tranquilos y alegres que compartían.

– Ron, lo que quiere Harry es evitar que le enumere una a una las razones por las cuales su actuación en el callejón Diagon fue un acto suicida. Ni más, ni menos.

– Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con mi novia. Harry. Amo a mi hermana, pero esto es el peor acto de estupidez que has cometido –Harry lo observó sin decir nada –Y has cometido muchos actos torpes y estúpidos en ella. Así que no pongas esa cara de ternero degollado, porque sabes que Hermione y yo, tenemos razón.

– Harry. De verdad, queremos saber qué te pasó, para que hicieras eso –Hermione lo miró con cariño

– No lo pensé, Hermione. Cuando escuché a George aparecerse aquí, angustiado porque no podía volver al callejón a sacar a Ginny del depósito. Sentí pánico. No quería que le pasara nada y cuando al fin pude reaccionar me encontraba parado observando la espalda de Voldemort. Mientras él se acercaba a Ginny y le decía que se uniera a él, que él le enseñaría no sé qué pavada.

– ¿Y qué otra cosa sucedió? ¿De qué te acuerdas? –Hermione le acomodó la almohada, para que su amigo se pudiera sentar cómodamente.

– No mucho. Recuerdo una energía de color rosado, entrelazándose con mi magia y después todo es confuso, veo imágenes entrecortadas de tres mujeres pelirrojas. Ellas me hablaban al tiempo y yo no les entendía nada. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que sintiera un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ahí estaba Ginny. Esculcándome por todo el cuerpo.

– ¡Hey! Eso no fue lo que contó ella –Agregó el pelirrojo con algo de incomodidad

– No puedes cambiar los pensamientos de un hombre enamorado, Ron

– Tu no estás enamorado de Ginny. Estás ahí, porque ella no te da ni el saludo.

– Sabes que no es cierto, Ron. Harry quiere honestamente a Ginny –Harry miró a su amigo y le hizo un gesto de suficiencia –Pero tiene que aprender a esperar el momento adecuado para acercársele.

– Creí que me entendías…

– Claro que lo hago, pero también la entiendo a ella. Y ustedes dos no van a tener nada, hasta que tu le cuentes lo de Cho y hasta que ella…

– Que ella saque a Corner de nuestras vidas –terminó Ron.

– Exacto –Los tres permanecieron un rato más en silencio. Cada uno pensando en las palabras del otro

– ¿Crees que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado vaya tras mi hermana otra vez, Harry?

– No lo sé, Ron. Ruego a Merlín que no.

– Lo sé, Harry. Pero ese maldito mago es un malpa…

– Ron, cuida tu lenguaje.

– No estoy diciendo algo que ese tipo no se merezca. No es del caso, ser grosero con alguien que no se encuentra presente, Herms.

– De todas formas, tu lenguaje no tiene por qué rebajarse al estado de un ser tan despreciable y tan, tan, tan…

– Hijo de p..

– Ron

– Está bien, pero que calle no quiere decir que no lo piense –los ojos de Ron relampagueaban.

– Ronald Weasley, no sé por qué razón estoy contigo. Siempre que puedes dices o haces algo sólo para molestarme.

– No es cierto, Hermione. Te he dicho miles de cosas que te gustan y hasta te he hecho sonrojar no sólo una, sino… -La voz de Harry los interrumpió

– No tienen qué decirlas mientras no puedo salir corriendo de esta cama –rezongó Harry al oírlos de nuevo.

– ¡Cállate! -Gritaron Hermione y Ron a la vez, para empezar a gritarse frases que se repetían una y otra vez cuando "discutían sus puntos de vista", como le había dicho Hermione alguna vez a Harry. Harry trató de salir de su cama, pero la debilidad que sentía en su cuerpo no le permitió mover un pie fuera de las sábanas.

– Tendrás que esperar por nosotros cuando quieras hablar con este par –Neville ingresaba de la mano de Luna, seguido de cerca por un sonriente William.

– De esta también te salvaste, Harry. Parece que tienes comprada la vida en alguna parte, porque eso dos jamás van a dejar de discutir. Ni viéndote morir en una cama

– ¡Hey!

– Es un decir, amigo. Te ves mejor que ayer, al menos –Neville sonrió al hablarle al muchacho.

– ¿Ginny pasó ya por aquí? –Luna preguntó a un cansado Harry

– Mañana tengo una fiesta en casa de… -Todos miraron a William con cara de pocos amigos –Era para distensionar el ambiente

– No has cambiado en nada, William –Hermione había dejado de discutir por Ron, para saludar a una sonriente Luna que estaba entre Neville y William.

– Soy feliz como soy, Herms. Y por lo visto tu también –Hermione le sonrió al joven rubio y lo abrazó con cariño.

– Sabes que siempre estoy feliz cuando estoy junto a ustedes –La castaña habló mientras le revolvía un poco el cabello a William.

– Hermione, tu estás feliz porque estoy aquí. No por William –dijo un enojado Ron

– No seas celoso, cariño. La felicidad a tu lado difiere de la de mi familia mágica.

– No utilices palabras como diferir, porque es probable que no las entienda

– ¡Estás ganándote una grande, William! –Dijo por lo bajo Ron.

– Por Merlín, tengan consideración ustedes dos –Hermione miró a Ronald y a William mientras hablaba –Harry está enfermo y lo único que escucho decir es yo esto, yo otro. ¡Suficiente! Y nada de peros, Ron

– No he dicho nada

– No es necesario, porque lo estabas pensando

– No debes utilizar legeremancia con tu novio. No es ético

– Claro, Herms. ¡No sabes con qué porquería de imágenes puedes encontrarte en la cochina mente de tu amadísimo novio.

– Mira, William. Cuando los sapos nacieron tu estabas de primero en la fila.

– Pues fíjate que sí. Estaba después de un sapo con pecas y pelaje rojo.

– Ahora sí te la ganaste, Lupin. Ya verás. Pedazo de… –En ese instante Ronald trató de perseguir a un envalentonado William que corrió a apoyarse en Luna y Neville –Acércate cobarde. Primero te voy a agarrar.

– Ronald Weasley. Detente de una vez por todas y recuerda que estamos en la enfermería del colegio. Es verdad que ya no eres un prefecto, pero ahora más que antes debes dar el ejemplo.

– Entonces dile a ese –miró con enojo al rubio que aún seguía emparapetado detrás de Luna –que deje de molestarme –Hermione al verlo tan desvalido, decidió cambiar de método de persuasión.

– Vamos, cariño. Sabes que él es un niño y no sabe lo que hace. En cambio tu, eres un hombre fuerte, sagaz. Y muy recursivo –acercándose le dijo unas cuantas palabras que lo hicieron sonrojar

– Entonces no te tengo que entregar el poema ese, que me hiciste escribir –Al fondo se escucharon las carcajadas de sus amigos.

Harry estaba seguro que cuando la guerra terminaría, todo sería diferente, ya no podría estar tan cerca de sus amigos, ni podría tenerlos a su lado en cada pequeño y gran problema que le afligiera, pero estaba segura que pasara lo que pasara, jamás dejarían de quererse y de tratarse como la gran familia que eran. Y daba gracias a Merlín por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Creo que ningún ser humano, con magia o no puede sobrevivir a algo tan fuerte como una maldición como la de Harry, sin sentir que su vida cambia. Por eso he dejado unos capítulos de transición, dándole espacio al joven Harry de recuperarse y de valorar lo que tiene. Espero no haber decepcionado a las chicas que me solicitaron el acercamiento entre Ron y Hermione. Y espero comentarios de todas. Escribí dos historias de Ginny y espero que se tomen un tiempito, las lean y me comenten acerca de ellas, de verdad es importante para mi. Les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un mensaje y me disculpo por no hacer más comentarios al respecto. Espero pronto poseer un poco más de tiempo para responderles. Gracias por todo y sigan leyendo, quiero terminar la historia, pero todavía no sé cómo enlazar algunas ideas que tengo perdidas en mi cabeza.


	40. C40 La furia roja

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

**_Aclaración_**_. Los puntos de vista son de Arthur Weasley y James Potter._

**C40. La furia roja**

-&AW&-

Arthur observó el patio trasero, lleno de maleza y bastante descuidado. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces miró el sitio y una inmensa tristeza lo obligó a huir del lugar. Para él era imposible observar la casa que compartió con Molly y no sentir nostalgia. Ahora vivía solo en el lugar y ocasionalmente los gemelos lo acompañaban extrañó por un instante la risa de su adorada esposa, esa mujer que iluminaba su camino día a día. Adoraba su temperamento de fuego, el mismo que su pequeña hija había heredado con tan asombrosa similitud.

Por eso habían decidido concertar esa reunión con sus hijos, los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas ameritaban acciones por parte no sólo de él, sino también de todos los varones Weasley. Uno a uno la reunión inició cuando un poco de té circuló a través de la mesa de la cocina donde se encontraban departiendo los siete.

– Esto es serio muchachos, creo que los gemelos vieron la determinación de esos mortífagos al tratar de tomar a Ginny por la fuerza

– Sí, es cierto. Parecían

– Poseídos por una fuerza, no eran ellos mismos

– Quizás estaban bajo la maldición _imperio_

– No lo había pensado así, Ronald. Puedes tener bastante razón –Arthur se sentó preocupado en la silla, sentía el fuego crepitar en la chimenea y el sonido le tranquilizó un poco, los muchachos debatían la última incursión de los mortífagos en el callejón Diagon y el intento de secuestro de su pequeña.

– Tal vez debamos turnarnos –todos miraron a Percy con una pregunta dibujada en su cara –El joven estirado miembro del gabinete del primer ministro Diggory, estaba algo alejado de los demás desde la muerte de su joven prometida, pero cuando lo llamaron a la reunión en la madriguera había asistido como un miembro más de la familia –Para cuidarla… no podemos permitir que vuelva a pasar, que la vuelvan a lastimar

– Percy tiene razón –dijo Charlie –Hablé con Bill, esta mañana, él dice que si no fuera por la animosidad entre su esposa y nuestra hermana estaría aquí. Pero la historia entre las dos, no es la mejor y si viene él duda que la francesita que tiene por esposa vuelva a hablarle y si lo hace, pierda la oportunidad de compartir la cama con ella, al menos hasta que nuestra sobrina cumpla treinta.

– Es medio veela, que podía esperar el estúpido de Bill al casarse con esa joven tan…

– Hermosa

– Cautivante

– Divina

– Fogosa

– Ardiente –todos miraron extrañados a Ron -¡Qué! Porque no lo digan en voz alta, no quiere decir que no lo hayan pensado –todos se rieron bajito para no aceptar las palabras de su hermano menor.

– Determinada, quería decir que era una mujer de armas tomar –sonrió Percy al escuchar los diferentes adjetivos con que calificaban a Fleur Delacour.

– No quiero escuchar esas palabras para describir a la esposa de su hermano, muchachos.

– Sólo a Bill Weasley se le ocurre casarse con semejante mujer y no esperar que fuera un tempano de hielo en la cama y

– Que nosotros no dijéramos nada de su –Arthur miró serio a los gemelos

– Belleza, papá –Todos rieron fuerte

– ¡Qué mal pensado te has vuelto después de viejo!

– Tal vez la ausencia de una mujer en tu cama, ha despertado algunos

– Sentimientos no tan sanos por la esposa de Bill

– Basta, George y Fred –Charlie también se rió, pero a la vez notó tristeza en los ojos de su padre por el comentario de los chicos. No quería imaginarse amar tanto a una mujer como su padre amó a su madre, para perderla después. Al menos él había encontrado el amor de su vida, cosa que él creía jamás poder encontrar, no al menos en las circunstancias actuales –Debemos enfocarnos en el asunto que nos enfoca hoy

– El pajarito de fuego

– La pequeña incandescente

– La guerrera imprudente

– La pulga endemoniada –más risas

– El minúsculo y penoso dolor recurrente en una parte de mi anatomía trasera –los muchachos rieron con ganas

– La niña de mis ojos –todos miraron a su padre con comprensión, cada uno había dejado caer la frase que ellos creían representaba un poco a su hermana, pero su padre tenía razón. En este tiempo que habían compartido con su hermana menor, ella había dejado de ser una molestia para convertirse en algo que todos amaban profundamente, esa era la razón principal del por qué estaban reunidos ahí. Amaban a su hermana y querían protegerla.

– Creo que necesitamos una frase que nos ponga alertas ante cualquier evento que pueda suceder.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Charlie –opinó juiciosamente Percy –Podemos usar la frase de papá

– No creo que en cualquier lugar se escuche bien al gritar "La niña de mis ojos está en peligro" –opinó Charlie

– Podemos usar las monedas que inventó Hermione, para comunicarnos –añadió Ron

– ¿Las que utilizaron para ir a clases de artes marciales muggles? –Percy se levantó con cuidado, todavía sorprendido por la habilidad de su hermano menor para ese tipo de cosas.

– Sí y le podíamos poner una frase como dice Charlie –enfatizó Ron

– El charco se calienta –opinó Percy

– De qué rayos de charco hablas, Percy –lo miró Fred con burla

– Del que haces con las babas de tu boca… todos los días cuando ve a la bruja joven en la oficina de papá –añadió George

– ¡Ah! ¿La que se pone esa blusita muggle que deja todo a la vista? –Charlie añadió

– Pero esa está rebuena, si ven que…

– Silencio todos, están hablando de demás y no respetan a Mindy como la maravillosa mujer que es

– ¡Mindy! Debería ser señorita Davenport, eres su superior y no puedes darte esas libertades –Percy levantaba el dedo con seriedad hacia su padre

– Vaya, hijo mío. Jamás te había visto tan celoso en tu vida

– Es que Mindy se ofrece a acompañarlo desde la entrada

– Y no deja de decirle palabras dulces al oído –finalizó Fred la frase que su hermano gemelo comenzó

– Ustedes dos dejen a Mindy fuera de esta conversación, estamos aquí por nuestro engendro de fuego y no por la mujer dulce que acompaña a papá en el trabajo.

Todos los Weasley permanecieron en silencio por escasos cinco segundos, antes de que la lluvia de palabras de diferente calibre cayeran sobre el nuevo enamorado Percy Weasley. La algarabía tomó otros diez minutos mientras que uno y otros de los hermanos se disputaban la mejor forma de avergonzar a su hermano el "estirado" hombrecillo del ministerio.

– Tal vez la frase "grupo de los seis rojos alerta" se ajuste –sugirió un pensativo Percy

– Y qué tal "Ginny en peligro"

– Nadie pensaría que un Weasley dijese esa frase, Charlie

– De acuerdo con Ron, es muy plana para nuestro estilo –finalizó un Arthur con un brillo en sus ojos –sugiero mejor "La furia Weasley"

– Y qué tal la "furia roja"

Charlie mostró su hermosa sonrisa a sus hermanos, sin ninguna otra palabra de por medio, todos supieron de inmediato que habían encontrado la frase que mejor se ajustaba a las circunstancias y encajaba con una precisión extraña alrededor de la menor de los Weasley… la única mujer en generaciones, la séptima hija en una larga racha de varones.

* * *

><p>-&amp; JP &amp;-<p>

James entró rápido a la oficina de Dumbledore, llevaba estudiando durante dos semanas algunos de los pergaminos encontrados en Durmstrang. Lo acompañaron algunos de los compañeros de su hijo, mientras él continuaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, tras su último enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Detestaba la idea de ver a su hijo tan débil y con esa cara de resignación que le comprimía su corazón.

Observó a todos los compañeros de Harry mientras ingresaban a la oficina de Dumbledore, uno a uno ingresaban acomodándose en el lugar. Neville y Luna tomados de las manos se acomodaron cerca de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel donde reposaban los aposentos del director. Ron y Hermione discutían por algo que no parecía querer terminar pronto. Draco y William se acercaron preguntándole por su hijo pues hacía dos días que no lo veían.

– Está bien dadas las circunstancias. Madame Pomfrey dice que va a darle de alta mañana y si está bien después de unas pruebas lo dejará salir hoy.

– Al fin, escuchamos buenas noticias.

– Las que traemos tal vez son mejores noticias

– La mejor noticia sería que ese maldito estuviera muerto. Y sabemos que no pasará hasta que todos esos horrocruces estén destruidos, Malfoy. Así que deja de decir palabras que ofenden a tío James.

– No me siento ofendido por eso, William

– Vez. Él es un hombre sensato, sabe que la muerte del señor tenebroso es tan importante como la salud de nuestro amigo –William trató de refutarle de inmediato

– Por favor, chicos. No aquí, ni en este instante.

William miró al rubio con algo de enojo. Mientras Draco sonreía con ese aire de suficiencia que alguna vez caracterizó también a su amigo pulgoso. Extrañaba horrores a su viejo amigo, tanto que creía verlo en la cara de su primo rubio. Observó las facciones de William que incrementadas con su habilidad metamórfica lo hacía parecer a Remus. Adoraba a estos chicos de la misma forma en que lo hacía con su hijo, ellos eran su vida, sobre todo ahora que toda la situación se estaba saliendo de control. Todos estaban en gran peligro, el movimiento de Voldemort dos semanas atrás en el callejón Diagon, dejó muy claro lo fuerte que estaban las tropas de la oscuridad.

Entonces observó a la pelirroja que muy callada se ubicó desde su llegada al lado del ave fénix del director. Sonrió al ver el ave asentir y una música suave, tranquila y esperanzadora inundara la oficina como un bálsamo sanador mientras que va cayendo sobre una herida. Llevaba poco tiempo conociéndola y en ese mismo tiempo ella había logrado enamorarlo de alguna manera, sonrió ante su pensamiento. No estaba realmente enamorado de ella, no al menos como su hijo lo estaba. Lo que le gustaba de la chica era ese empuje que tenía para todo lo que hacía. No le parecía raro que su hijo estuviese loquito por ella, simplemente era un sol en cualquier lugar donde entraba. Al verla así, tan tranquila después de que todos estaban sonrientes y complacidos por el canto del fénix, le recordó a su amada Lily. Las dos no sólo compartían su bello color de cabello, aunque el de su Lily fuese quizás más oscuro que el de la chica. Además del rojo fuego en sus cabezas también compartían algo que les permitía ayudar a la gente cuando lo necesitaban. No lo sabía explicar, pero ese don de decir o hacer lo correcto en el momento correcto lo tuvo su amada Lily alguna vez.

– ¿A qué debo esta inesperada visita? –El anciano se acomodó en el escritorio mientras James dejaba su nostalgia y ponía de nuevo sus pies en la realidad.

– Creemos que encontramos otro

– ¿En dónde?

– Es como nos dijiste, Albus. Colecciona cosas.

– Entonces por qué no buscar en objetos que relacionen a Hogwarts con sus fundadores –Neville habló de primero

– William dijo algo que nos dejó a todos encaminados –Sonrió Hermione –En algún momento de desesperación –todos se miraron con complicidad –él gritó que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado le encantaba torturar y ser reconocido por su vileza al hacerlo. Dijo que él quería ser notado por sus dotes para la magia. Entonces Ginny dijo que por qué nos asombrábamos si todos los grandes magos lo habían hecho y empezó a nombrar a grandes magos y finalizó con los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts fue entonces…

– Cuando Hermione los recitó, la diadema de Helga Hufflepuf, La copa de Ravenclaw, la serpiente de Slytherin y la espada de Griffindor –Draco continuó –Como él se creía el heredero de Slytherin, hizo varios en su nombre, por un lado el camafeo de Slytherion, también dejó el diario como el heredero oficial de esa casa. Al ser tan importante ser el heredero, creemos que también la serpiente gigante que lo acompaña a todas partes lo sea, es decir otro.

– Naggini –afirmó Albus

– Sí señor, ese debe ser el sustituto del horrocrux de Griffindor porque como ambos Slytherin y Griffindor eran antagonistas, no creemos que haya utilizado la espada.

– No tampoco lo creo, señor Malfoy –Suspiró fuerte se levantó de la mesa –Muchachos creo que al fin lo han descubierto

– No entendemos bien, lo del anillo…

– El anillo era su forma de mostrar que era el mejor mago de todos, que sus padres nada tenían que ver con su poder. Simplemente quiso mostrar que superaba a todos sus antepasados con creces.

Los muchachos asintieron entre sí, palabras iban y venían entre todos. Se encontraban cansados después de días de estar confinados en la vieja casa de los Black, atrapados entre los gritos desquiciados de la madre de Sirius y la impotencia de sentir a uno de los suyos, batallar entre la vida y la muerte.

– ¿Ahora qué haremos? –Hermione los observó a todos –digo después de esto y de ver a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado ser más y más fuerte, no podemos quedarnos sentados esperando que alguien más los destruya ¿no? Tenemos que seguir buscando estos artefactos para destruirlos.

– Claro que lo haremos, Señorita Granger. Debemos hacer uno de esos magníficos planes que le gusta a usted hacer. Esperaremos unos días, para ver al señor Potter salir de la enfermería y así emprender nuestra nueva cruzada.

– No creo, que él deba moverse de ese sitio –todos observaron a Ginny quien había pronunciado su primera palabra en la noche –No sé si den cuenta por lo que él pasó, pero luego de dos semanas no creo que sea posible que pueda estar en sus facultades para empezar una búsqueda como esa.

– Harry es capaz de eso y de más –rugió William desde su lugar –no desestimes lo que un hombre motivado puede hacer pelirroja

– Si me vuelves a llamar pelirroja, podrías estar perdiendo eso que tanto guardas con celo, señor Lupin –William instintivamente se tapó sus partes íntimas, mientras Ginny le apuntaba con la varita y los demás reían –No lo subestimo, al contrario, él merece descansar más para recuperarse totalmente. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por él, luego de… bueno ustedes entienden.

– Ginny él lo hizo por protegerte, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada por eso. Lo haría por cualquiera de nosotros.

– No seas iluso Neville. Harry es osado y todo lo demás pero idiota no es. Sólo la pequeña Weasley pudo hacer lo impensable, se expuso a morir frente al señor oscuro para que no la mataran a ella –Draco se rió al ver la cara de Ron cambiar de colores –fue ella quien realmente…

– Suficiente, Draco –James miraba a todos los chicos –Aunque estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Weasley, me temo que en este instante no tenemos opción y debemos seguir la búsqueda de la inmortalidad de Voldemort. No podemos dejarnos sacar ventaja.

– Estoy de acuerdo con James –Albus reafirmó –Es el momento de ir un paso adelante, parece que Tom no sabe cuándo uno de sus pedazos de alma, mueren. Así que no sabe lo que le espera. Es el momento de quitarle su inmortalidad, ahora que no sabe nada. Ahora que cree poder acecharnos a todos y tomar control total sobre el ministerio.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con control total? –Hermione no dejó al director continuar

– No debería decirles esto, pero creo que nuestra misión es demasiado importante y debemos estar al tanto de los males que nos rodean para poder continuar

– Déjese de dar rodeos señor –Hermione lo miró apenada –por favor… háblenos claro acerca de lo que sabe… del ministerio, digo… pues… ¡auch!. Lo siento señor no debí

– Tranquilícese señorita Granger, entiendo su nerviosismo. Los lugartenientes de Tom, están reclutando gente y algunos de las cabezas prominentes del ministerio, están teniendo algunas actitudes que nos hacen pensar que la toma total del ministerio está cerca.

– ¿Por eso Draco y todos tuvieron que renunciar a sus trabajos?

– Sí, esa es una de las razones.

– Entonces, no podremos confiar en nadie

– Ahora menos que nunca –confirmó el anciano –deben irse a sus casas. Mientras me reúno con James y Harry Potter.

– Insisto que debemos esperar, si lo perdemos en una batalla o en la búsqueda de algún horrocrux no nos servirá para nada y habremos perdido a uno de los nuestros y no podemos dejar que eso ocurra –Ginny miraba con mala cara a Albus Dumbledore.

– Me gustaría hablar también con usted, señorita Weasley. Mientras los demás se van a sus casas a alistar sus maletas. Los tres podemos ir hablando hasta cuando lleguemos a la enfermería ¿Qué le parece? –La chica asintió de mala gana.

Todos se despidieron y se enfilaron cada uno hacia sus casas. James Potter sonrió, definitivamente esa chica era la que su hijo necesitaba en su vida. _Me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado, Lily. Disfrutarías mucho viendo a esta pequeña chica defender a tu hijo, te llenaría de orgullo al ver la pasión con la que esta joven vela por la salud de nuestro hijo._ Sonrió una vez más y siguió al director y a la chica discutir por los pasillos como si fueran dos viejos conocidos, debatiendo sobre algún tema trascendental.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Lamento la demora prolongada al subir este capítulo, pero la inspiración me abandonó y sólo hasta ahora volvió a casa. Gracias a todos los que me regalaron sus opiniones y así me demoré, terminaré esta historia. Un abrazo fuerte a quienes comparten sus puntos de vista, como siempre son valiosos en esta extraña tarea de escribir.


	41. C41 Aquello que aún no sabes

**_Aclaración_**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

**_Aclaración_**_. Los puntos de vista son de Harry Potter. Es un capítulo bastante largo, pero no supe dónde partirlo así que espero se diviertan y me disculpen si les pareció demasiado._

**C41. Aquello que aún no sabes**

-& HP &-

Era el último día del tratamiento, por fin podría abandonar esa cama que lo había retenido por dos semanas completas. Harry detestaba sentirse desanimado y débil, llevaba largos y tediosos días postrado en cama y convaleciente, aunque disfrutó despertar casi todas esas madrugadas observando los ojos cafés más hermosos del mundo. Ella había venido cada madrugada para acompañarlo a tomarse la poción de las tres de la mañana sólo el primer día intercambiaron algunas palabras hirientes, los demás días sólo compartieron un silencio, que a pesar de todo no resultó desagradable. Impacientemente había aceptado dormir cada noche, porque sabía que al despertar en la madrugada una mirada achocolatada estaría acompañándolo. Adoraba a esa joven pelirroja y hoy se encargaría de demostrárselo, no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, ningún miserable brujo rompe cráneos como Voldemort volvería a dictarle el camino a seguir.

Escuchó unos pasos vacilantes entrar a la enfermería, por el aroma a rosas y jazmin supo que era su pelirroja, venía acompañada del profesor Dumbledore, su padre y de madame Pomfrey. Antes de que siquiera ingresaran escuchó una pequeña discusión entre el profesor y su padre para luego escuchar a una furiosa pelirroja entrar al cuarto apresurada, escuchó algo parecido a que nadie la iba a detener, para luego encontrarse con la determinación bailando en los ojos de la chica. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que una afanada madame Pomfrey entrara al lugar, observó como la vieja sanadora le dio un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica, rompiendo el frágil lazo de miradas que él y la joven estaban compartiendo.

– Vaya hijo, veo que estás listo para salir de este lugar –su padre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algo en la mirada que le advertía de algo más.

– No quiero sonar desagradecido con las atenciones, pero me muero por estar en casa, y poder descansar en mi cama

– No puedes decir jovencito que la cama de la enfermería está mal. Porque si mal no recuerdo tu padre hechizo esta cama desde tu primer año, para que sólo apareciera cuando tu estuvieses en peligro.

– No tengo la culpa de que los problemas me persigan –Harry trató de que sonara como una disculpa, pero nadie le creyó

– Tu creas tus propios problemas, Harry. Y antes de que digas algo, es mejor que pienses en cada llamado de atención no sólo mía, sino también de tus amigos por tu accionar en la tienda de los gemelos –su padre lo observó con tranquilidad y con mucho cariño. Madame Pomfrey, Ginny, James Potter se mantuvieron en silencio mientras un muy azorado Harry se sentó en calma en la cama. Eran verdaderas las palabras de su padre, esa semana había escuchado reclamos de todo el mundo por su accionar irreflexivo.

– Será mejor que cambies tus ropas de hospital, para que puedas alejarte de este horrible lugar –dijo con calma Madame Pomfrey

– No era mi intención decir algo ofensivo, madame… -ella dibujó una maternal sonrisa en su cara

– Lo sé, muchacho, lo sé. Jamás me dejará de sorprender tu absoluto descuido de ti mismo, cuando se trata de salvar a alguien en problemas.

– No lo hubiera hecho por otra persona –esas palabras salieron muy pasito de boca del chico, de alguna forma se sentía intimidado al decirlo en voz alta

– También lo sé –la sonrisa en la cara de la anciana mujer, ahora llenaba los ojos de la mujer –Sé que sólo fue por ella.

Harry volteó a mirar hacia la puerta y ahí la encontró reclinada sobre la pared, la valentía que la había hecho decirle unas cuantas palabras al director, había desaparecido del todo, cuando entró al cuarto y sus miradas se encontraron. Todo era de otro color, al estar junto a ella; la situación era complicada estando los dos a solas, pero cuando estaban junto a otros parecía que un gran abismo se cernía entre los dos, alejándolos como dos pedazos de imán de la misma polaridad, alejándose porque unas leyes que están por encima de su comprensión les impide estar juntos. Pero eso cambiaría desde ahora, él iba a ser otro desde el instante en que sus pies dieran un paso fuera de esa cama.

– Les aconsejo que salgan para que el señor Potter se cambie y se puedan marchar del lugar –enfatizó la anciana.

– Estaremos esperándote en el despacho del director, hijo –James le sonrió y desapareció al lado del director que no pronunció ninguna palabra, se le veía cansado y bastante preocupado.

– Yo también me iré –la pelirroja se disponía a salir pero se detuvo al escucharlo

– No, no te vayas –la voz había salido una octava más aguda de lo normal, sonaba desesperada, él lo escuchó, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

– Quédate, Ginny. El señor Potter se viste en poco tiempo y lo puedes esperar en la salita de afuera –la enfermera añadió al ver que el muchacho había perdido el don del habla de repente –Tendrás que acompañarlo al despacho del director, porque tengo mucho que hacer y no hay quien lo ayude; y no podemos permitir que vaya solo por ahí. Todavía no puedes caminar por tu propia cuenta deberá alguien acompañarte, lo sabes Harry –él afirmó con su cabeza, pero no quitó su mirada de la chica, quien estaba distraída en sus propios pensamientos.

– Esperaré afuera, Poppy –la chica salió y cerró la puerta tras de si

– Gracias –susurró, Harry a la sanadora.

– Tendrás que hacer las cosas bien, porque esta anciana mujer no va a servir de excusa para sus encuentros de ahora en adelante

– Lo sé, Madame Pomfrey, estoy plenamente consciente de que tengo pocas oportunidades para convencerla de mis sentimientos por ella… debo decirle que la quiero.

– Es eso, ¿verdad Harry? –él la miró sin comprender –la quieres de verdad, como ella se merece

– Antes… antes no era así, me sorprendía que ella no me correspondiera, podrá sonarle arrogante, pero estaba acostumbrado a tener a las chicas a mis pies y con ella jamás fue así. Me sentí intrigado por ella, desde la primera vez que la vi, tan desvalida, con una mirada tan triste, quise decirle algo amable, pero ella me miró de una forma tan altanera que mi orgullo la mandó al diablo de inmediato. Y así siguió hasta que la vi en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, cuando su cabello pasó a ser rojo como el fuego y su piel de porcelana ya no cargaba esos horribles tatuajes

– Nunca pensé que los tatuajes de la chica eran feos

– Me sorprende, Madame Pomfrey que usted como sanadora acepte los tatuajes como algo natural.

– Yo también observé la tristeza en los ojos de la menor de los Weasley, señor Potter. También vi esa carencia de afecto que ella cargaba como un gran peso sobre ese delicado cuerpo que se escondía en esa fachada de rudeza y de antipatía que la caracterizaban; pero muy pronto noté otras cosas.

– Fui un tonto al tratarla tan mal, durante esos días

– No lo fue, Señor Potter. Sólo que para ese entonces usted era un joven despreocupado, encantado con que la vida tuviera tantas cosas para dar, tanto por aprender, vivir y hacer. Usted fue auténtico, joven e irresponsable, en esa época es lo que se permite ser, vivió el momento al máximo y lo respeto por eso.

– Pero maltraté a muchas chicas como Ginny… a otras tantas las utilicé e hice con ellas –agachó la cara en señal de arrepentimiento –demasiadas cosas que ahora me arrepiento

– Todos hemos hecho cosas reprochables, señor Potter. No sólo usted. Además no será el primer hombre que las haga tampoco.

– Pero estuvo mal

– Claro que estuvo mal, pero usted es hoy otra persona. Al igual que ella. Ella también hizo cosas inadecuadas para su edad. No trate de verla como alguien perfecta porque no lo es. No ponga esa carga en la vida de alguien, porque ella no podrá con eso, demasiado tiene con problemas que aún no soluciona, para que usted le añada más carga de la que ella puede llevar

– Pero ella es hermosa, inteligente, hábil, generosa, astuta, preciosa –la risa de la anciana inundó el lugar y Harry calló al sentirse desconcertado por la risa de la mujer

– Está claro, que se siente atraído por la chica, señor Potter. Creo que lo dejó más que cristalino cuando decidió ir por ella al negocio de los gemelos Weasley

– Pero ella no me cree

– De alguna u otra forma, ella es totalmente consciente de la forma en que usted se siente, pero no es del todo consciente de lo que ella siente

– Quiero que sea mía, madame Pomfrey –ella acarició con cuidado los cabellos del chico, veía determinación en la cara del muchacho, pero no sería suficiente para ganar la aprobación de la chica.

– No creo que compartir ese tipo de pensamiento la haga sentir bien a ella y le hará la vida difícil a usted, señor Potter

– No voy a dejar que nadie me diga qué debo hacer, madame Pomfrey. Ni usted, ni nadie me va a –se paseó nervioso por la habitación tomó la ropa que la anciana había puesto en el sitio y se alejó un poco para vestirse –Usted le ha brindado apoyo a Ginny –murmuró mientras se cambiaba –pero no le da derecho a decirme…

– Cálmese, señor Potter. No era mi intención sonar tan dura. Lo que quiero decir, es que no puede decirle a Ginny que quiere que sea suya y esperar que ella reaccione de buena manera, porque la respuesta que va a recibir, no será nada agradable, se lo aseguro –Harry respiró con fuerza dejando caer un poco la frustración

– Quiero gritarle que la quiero, que puede contar conmigo en las que sea, que voy a esperar a que bote al estúpido de Corner de su vida y que la voy a amar con todo mi corazón, cuando ella esté lista, cuando ella quiera. Voy a hacerla creer que valgo y que puedo estar con ella –La anciana volvió a reír y esta vez Harry no escuchó burla alguna en la risa

– Si le dijera eso, podría estar más cerca de que Ginny le corresponda a que escuche palabras de imposición de su parte

– Lo sé, es que a veces no sé cómo hablar cuando estoy a su lado, mi voz pierde conexión con mi cerebro y digo un montón de estupideces que avergonzarían a cualquiera –miró sus zapatos con interés mientras agregaba –no lo puedo evitar, ella trastorna mis sentidos… ella es tan, tan bella que no puedo evitarlo, soy un tonto mientras estoy a su lado.

– Entonces tendrá que respirar con fuerza y hablar con lentitud para hacerse entender

– Creo que sí… Lo mejor será respirar, pensar y luego hablar. Es un buen consejo, creo que lo mismo me dijo mi padre, pero ahora lo entiendo mejor.

– Me alegra haber sido de ayuda, la chica está afuera, su maleta está aquí. Lo esperan en unos cuantos minutos en el despacho del director, pero no creo que los preocupe si la espera es más prolongada. Podrían pensar que esta vieja no quiso dejarlo salir hasta que hiciera unas cuantas pruebas más

Harry la miró sin comprender, pero pronto tomó sus cosas las redujo y las guardó en los bolsillos de su pantalón, salió apresurado y se encontró con los bellos ojos chocolate en la pequeña sala de espera de la enfermería. Con anticipación se acercó y le pidió a la chica que lo acompañara a hacer algo importante a la salida del colegio, los dos caminaron en silencio hasta el punto de aparición a las afueras del colegio y desaparecieron bajo un suave ¡pop!. El lugar era hermoso, el frío escocés había desaparecido y la tibieza agradable del lugar los cobijó, caminaron unos cuantos metros más hasta cuando la chica rompió el silencio.

– Y qué es este lugar, Potter –Ginny observaba el bello atardecer que se dibujaba en el horizonte, unos pasos atrás estaba en el castillo de Hogwarts y ahora estaba en el más impresionante lugar que ella recordara. Lucía como alguna foto que ella había visto de un sitio conocido como el salto del ángel en Venezuela. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, miles de recuerdos de su estancia en la selva, pululaban en su mente, pero sentir el rocío en su cara era la mejor sensación que podía recordar. Cuando logró abrir sus ojos nuevamente, se encontró con una mirada esmeralda, fija en ella, observándola encantado, al verle ella no pudo evitar sonreírle. Él se acercó con cuidado, quitó un mechón de cabello de la chica y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja.

– Acompáñame, es por aquí, hay un lugar especial que deseo compartir contigo. –La tomó de la mano y la guió por un estrecho sendero que estaba cubierto de vegetación –Este lugar es muy bello ¿no crees?

– ¿dónde estamos?

– Mi padrino me trajo aquí un día después de… uno de mis encuentros con Voldemort y desde entonces este ha sido un lugar especial para mi. Es tan bello y pacífico, me hace recordar el por qué debo mantenerme vivo, sólo por sitios como este es que permanezco cuerdo.

– Con un discurso como ese y un sitio como este, supongo que muchas chicas caerán rendidas ante eso –Ginny empujó con el codo a Harry, trataba de serenarse un poco por las palabras del chico. Toda la situación la hacía sentir incómoda –Debes haber tenido mucha suerte con ellas.

– No he traído a nadie aquí, eres la primera persona que conoce este lugar, pero ven aún falta algo más de camino –momentos más tarde, llegaron a un pequeño claro que apuntaba directo a la caída de agua, estaba rodeado por una vegetación frondosa y llena de colorido. En el lugar indicado había una imponente piedra ubicada como por arte de magia, dispuesta ante el paisaje para poderse deleitar con las sensaciones que sólo la naturaleza puede brindar.

– Es muy hermoso, Harry.

– Lo es, es el mejor lugar del mundo para simplemente dejarse llevar.

– Y puedo saber de qué huyes, esta vez

– No estoy huyendo

– Lo haces

– No lo hago, quería que lo vieras es todo.

– Harry no puedo creerlo –Ginny se removió incómoda por la sensación que le hacía sentir Harry al compartir algo tan especial a la que ella aún no estaba dispuesta a pensar –ya hemos hablado de lo mismo, ambos estamos saliendo con otras personas, trayéndome a la selva para hacerme recordar mejores tiempos no va a hacerme cambiar de parecer. Estás acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya con cada chica que conoces y estoy harta de tu comportamiento. ¿Por qué no entiendes que no deseo estar contigo? Tengo un novio y deseo retornar en este instante con él.

– Corner no te salvará de lo que sientes por mi.

– ¡Y se puede saber qué siento por ti, porque yo no sé de qué me hablas!

– Lo mismo que siento por ti, Ginny –Caminó por el lugar, revolviéndose su ya despeinado cabello –No puedes seguir negando lo que sientes, así como yo no voy a ocultarme más.

– Y por eso estoy aquí, porque el gran Harry Potter, decidió que Ginny Weasley tenía que estar con él.

– No… no quiero decir eso, ¿por qué haces todo tan complicado?

– Aun no has entendido nada de nada, Harry. Crees que con traerme aquí y decirme esa tontería voy a aceptar dejar todo lo que he construido

– No sé por qué aun te niegas a aceptarlo, Gin. Tu y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas y con el tiempo los sentimientos por cada uno han crecido, no puedes seguir ignorándolos.

– Potter…

– Vasta, Ginny. Entendí cuando me dijiste que querías tener control en la situación y me hice a un lado, para que pudieras seguir con tu vida, pero aquí estamos rodeado de cientos de plantas, si no pudieras controlar tus sentimientos, estaría en este instante, cayendo por este sitio, derecho a estrellarme con el pozo de agua. Así que deja de fingir lo que los dos sentimos… Mira no pretendo decirte que soy perfecto, tu me conoces. Sabes qué he hecho y… -suspiró con fuerza –Estoy locamente enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo, y este es el único lugar del mundo que se compara con tu belleza y todo lo que significas para mi, por favor, no arruines nuestra oportunidad de ser felices. Yo quiero aprender a vivir contigo, de una forma diferente, no siendo el mismo Harry Potter del pasado, quiero una oportunidad de disfrutar cada momento… y no me importa que mañana Voldemort logre su cometido… -Harry se detuvo sabiendo que había hablado de demás …

– A qué te refieres con que logre su cometido –él la miró pero no supo qué decir, no deseaba mentirle, no a ella y menos en este instante, pero cómo decirle que tenía una sentencia de muerte sobre su cabeza –estás aquí y estás vivo, él no te hizo nada, estás a salvo, te protegimos, no tienes nada –Ginny sintió como unas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, no podía evitarlo, la mirada de Harry sólo dejaba ver sus más grandes temores, ella había notado el odio de Voldemort hacia él. No era lo mismo que con otras personas -¿Harry?

– Es muy complicado… Ginny.

– ¿Más que esto? –Harry la miraba aún sin articular palabra, una tristeza infinita se formó en esos ojos esmeralda que ella adoraba observar –Cuéntame lo que sea, Harry. Tu silencio me está asustando…

– Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, Ginny. Estoy harto que los demás dicten mi camino y me digan lo que debo hacer y los acontecimientos de estas dos semanas, me han hecho reevaluar las cosas importantes de mi vida y tu eres ese algo importante en mi vida. Quiero tenerte junto a mi, que estés a mi lado –Cada palabra estaba acompañada de caricias en el rostro de la chica –eso no es mucho pedir.

– Saldremos muy lastimados, Harry. Y lastimaremos a otros, tu tienes a Cho y yo estoy con Michael.

– Ni tu amas a Corner, ni yo a Cho.

– Pero estamos con ellos, Harry –Harry se mordió la lengua, ¡qué tonto había sido al no contar su rompimiento con Cho –No podemos jugar con los sentimientos de las personas …

– No amo a Cho, Ginny. Mi relación con ella ha sido sólo por compañía, nada más. Además…

– ¿Y los sentimientos de ella y los de Michael? Porque me asegures que no la quieres no significa que ellos no sientan lo mismo

– Lo mío con Cho, se acabó hace tiempo, no te lo dije antes porque… -observó los ojos de la chica y con un pequeño beso, trató de decirle lo que no podía expresar con palabras –Ginny tu eres con quien sueño de noche y de día, eres con quien deseo luchar cada batalla de esta miserable guerra, sólo para ganarla y que podamos estar juntos. Para hacer todo eso primero tenía que dejar mi orgullo y aceptar tantas cosas, pero mírame ahora estoy listo –le dio otro pequeño beso, ahora en los labios –Siempre has tenido razón cuando has nombrado mis defectos y no quería admitirlo… Gin –ella lo observó con esperanza, quizás él decía la verdad y

– Harry… pero tu y yo sólo peleamos… todo el tiempo. Yo no quiero eso para mi. Quiero alguien con quien pueda hablar, discutir en buenos términos, bailar, reír… Quiero un amigo y un confidente, antes que un novio o alguien que me quiera proteger.

– Lo sé. Nunca he sido buen novio –antes de que Ginny le respondiera –Cho fue la primera mujer con quien salí en más de tres ocasiones. Quería llegar a casa y encontrar a alguien que me esperara, así fue como empezó… era algo muy físico, ella era una belleza digna de admirar …

– ¡Hey! ¿Entonces yo qué parezco, la abuelita de Neville? –Ginny trató de simular enojo

– Gin… desde aquel día en que te vi en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, quedé impactado por tu belleza –rió al recordarlo –entré a discutir por ti y salí como tonto de ahí –ella soltó una sonora carcajada –no te rías, es en serio.

– Yo pensé que me ibas a ahorcar en esa ocasión, así que huí de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

– ¡Ves! Esos han sido todos nuestros enfrentamientos, Gin. Malos entendidos. Admito que tengo un temperamento fuerte, pero admito algo más importante y es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Ambos permanecieron observando el bello paisaje, el sol alumbraba el lugar con toda su magnificencia, las palabras de ambos rodeaban sus cabezas tratando de encontrarle sentido a algo que a veces parecía no tenerlo. Harry estaba determinado a hacerle entender a la joven pelirroja todo cuanto veía en ella, y Ginny por su parte deseaba apartarlo de su lado para no hacerle daño como todo cuanto ella tocaba.

– ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué razón cuando me conociste estaba llena de tatuajes y piercing por todo mi cuerpo? –Ginny observó a Harry mientras trataba de articular palabras que jamás fueron pronunciadas, sólo atinó a negar con su cabeza mientras fijaba la mirada en el piso lleno de pequeñas florecitas de colores amarillos y violetas –Harry mi vida como muggle no fue para nada fácil

– Lo sé, Ginny, no me tienes por qué explicar qué es vivir sin magia, yo he compartido tiempo con ellos, mi tía –pero Harry no terminó de hablar, cuando Ginny le había puesto suavemente un dedo sobre su boca, instándolo a callar.

– Por favor, lo que te voy a contar no es fácil de decir y quisiera que pusieras toda tu atención y me dejaras terminar sin interrupciones

– Está bien, lo siento.

– Como sabes la destreza física y la inteligencia, no la habilidad de supervivencia y de adaptación a las situaciones juegan un papel importante para los muggles. Si eres inteligente pero careces de destreza física, te vales del dinero o de un amigo fuerte para que te defienda. Si eres fuerte posiblemente termines trabajando para el más astuto de la zona y así los dos hacen un buen grupo y se vuelven más fuertes de esta forma –Harry asintió, todavía con su vista enfocada en las flores amarillas y violetas –Cuando llegué a Francia era muy niña, poco a poco junto a Bill nos acomodamos en un barrio sin magia en un lugar bohemio, con artistas de todo tipo y de distintas regiones y de varios países del planeta. Ahí conocí a un joven, tal vez tenía dos años más que yo, y ese joven me mostró algo que jamás olvidaré, me enseñó a que los débiles también podían unirse para vencer a los fuertes. Tomó un pequeño candelabro y arremetió contra el hombre que le había dado todo, incluso la vida… para defender a alguien que tal vez no lo merecía, ese joven pudo haberse quedado quieto, salir huyendo del lugar, hacerse el estúpido y dejar que el hombre mayor hiciera de las suyas. Nadie se habría enterado, a nadie le importaba mucho en ese momento, pero no lo hizo… venció a su padre en su propio juego.

– Gin, ¿qué te hizo? –la miró alarmado, ella no había contado mucho, pero tenía una leve idea del rumbo de aquella historia y no le estaba gustando nada lo que escuchaba. Ella le devolvió una mirada tranquila que lo hizo aligerar el miedo que empezaba a arrugarle el pecho. Harry volvió a su rutina de observar las flores de colores

– El joven era huérfano de madre como yo, la diferencia radicaba en que su padre quería revivir sus años mozos con su esposa y disfrutaba de buscar mujeres parecidas a ella y así hacer lo que se le pegaba en gana –Ginny se calló y Harry la miró alarmado, sus temidas sospechas eran ciertas, , tocándose un lado de la cabeza ella prosiguió –lo golpeó aquí. Estaba tirado en el piso, el golpe había sido fuerte, el joven me dijo algo y corrió, yo no pude hacerlo en ese instante fue entonces que ese hombre intentó levantarse, me miró con odio y trató de moverse hacia donde me encontraba, así que ahí tomé la decisión y no me amedrenté, tomé un objeto, no recuerdo ahora qué, lo agarré con ambas manos y lo golpeé fuerte. La sangre salpicó el piso y mi blusa quedó untada y luego corrí, corrí por minutos, horas. Cuando me cansé de correr, me quedé observando la pequeña figura de una niña con largos cabellos rojos y dueña de una palidez que ni con el ejercicio se podía borrar; parecía una estúpida huérfana desvalida y necesitada… y odie esa visión, odie no tener fuerzas, no tener el cabello ensortijado y la mirada dura de un inmigrante africano. Entonces vi la solución pasar por detrás de la vidriera que me servía de espejo. Una mujer enorme con el vestido más extravagante que hubiese visto jamás, con unas botas de plataforma de piel que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos me miró con descaro, se contoneaba y caminaba como si fuera la dueña de la calle, la observé unos minutos más. Esa mujer creyó que yo estaba escandalizada por su indumentaria, me guiñó un ojo y me habló con una voz masculina que no tenía nada que ver con la bella mujer que representaba. Le sonreí, no lo pude evitar.

– _Eres una pequeña muy preciosa, no deberías estar por aquí_

– Él irradiaba una suavidad que había visto en pocas mujeres en mi vida, me observó un rato, yo seguía observándola, estudiándola porque no podía creer que un hombre escogiera ser una mujer. Mi cabeza se debatía internamente, tratando de entender la razón por la cual un hombre quisiera perder su fuerza y parecer una débil fémina. Ella me habló y traté de seguirle la conversación con monosílabos, no estaba interesada en sus palabras, eran sus gestos y sus movimientos los que estaban llenando mi cabeza de muchas ideas.

Por instantes perdía un poco la visión de lo que desea comunicarle al muchacho, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero a veces las palabras simplemente no salían. Después de algunos segundos de silencio al fin continuó.

– Entonces se puso a cantar canciones, una de esas parafraseaba algo parecido a _Soy bonita por dentro y por fuera, no me importa como sean los demás._ Y ahí, lo entendí, supe por qué me fascinaba aquel hombre-mujer, a ella no le importaba quién aparentaba ser, ella lo tenía claro. Sabía lo que quería y luchaba por ello. Entonces entendí lo que debía hacer, si mi apariencia de niña buena me atraía problemas, tal vez debería dejar de serlo y ahí me transformé en otra persona, empecé con el cabello, compré un tinte de color negro, luego visité a un artista de los tatuajes y perforé varias partes de mi piel. En contados meses la niña inglesa que llegó a Francia en busca de una vida muggle se transformó en una joven pandillera, sin amigos, sin compañeros, pero con un propósito firme nadie volvería a pasar por encima de mí, ninguna persona sería capaz de franquear las grandes murallas de protección que había puesto a mi alrededor.

Era un monólogo largo y no deseaba aburrir a Harry quien para su asombro continuaba en silencio, esperando que ella recuperara el hilo de la conversación.

– Lo que no supe en ese entonces, era que había dejado pequeñas brechas y por ahí algunos astutos se infiltraron y me demostraron que ni con eso podía, alejarme de la miseria humana.

Ginny respiró con cansancio, demasiadas cosas vividas y poco tiempo para digerirlas, observó con quietud las flores amarillas y violetas danzando al compás del viento. Harry siguió la mirada de la chica, observó el bailar de las flores, tomándole la mano a la chica, trató de darle un poco de confort ante hechos que tal vez ya habían sido olvidados.

– Te recuerdo con el cabello azul y negro, y los letreros en tu piel y esos colores que brillaban sin moverse, te veías amenazante –ella se rió con ganas –no te rías

– Nunca pensé que el engreído Potter, se sintiera amenazado por unos cuantos tatuajes y un color de cabello alternativo

– Antes de sentirme amenazado, me sentí intrigado por la joven que sintió la necesidad de cambiar su exterior por algo tan anti estético

– Eres un atolondrado, Potter. Muchos consideraban esos tatuajes una obra maestra

– No lo digo que no lo sean… sólo que no parecían ir a juego con tu mirada

– ¿Y qué tenía mi mirada?

– Al verte la primera vez, sentí que tenías miedo, pensé que por ser nueva en la ciudad y todo eso, pronto te integrarías a la familia y tal vez serías algo como una más de nosotros –ella lo miró incrédula –como lo eres ahora –agregó Harry –ella rió con más ganas todavía –no te rías Ginny, era en serio.

– Bien, prosigue. Cada vez que tratas de explicarte siento más risa que antes

– Graciosa –ella le mostró la lengua y tomó algunas de las pequeñas flores amarillas en su mano, rápidamente dejaron su pálido color y cambiaron su color a un amarillo fuerte, mucho más bonito, brillante y con un dulce aroma que por alguna razón tranquilizó a Harry –Luego nos observaste a todos, uno a uno pasaste tus ojos por todos nosotros. Y tu mirada empezó a cambiar, el temor se fue evaporando a medida que avanzabas en tu inspección, cuando al fin te posaste en mi. Sentí el temor transformarse en algo parecido a la hostilidad.

– Nunca fui hostil contigo. Ni siquiera te determiné

– Después de eso fue así para ambos, Ginny. Pero en ese instante de verdad sentí que serías una patada donde más me dolería si seguía mirándote. Así que hice lo mejor que podía en ese instante y te ignoré. Seguí el consejo de…

– Dilo, fue Ron quien te dijo que yo era una persona disparatada que nadie entendía

– Él no entendía nada, porque jamás te conoció.

– Lo sé, Potter. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de algo que ahora puedo reconocer

– No la emprendas con Ron, se ha esforzado bastante en cambiar esa actitud

– Claro que lo sé –con un movimiento de su mano, las flores violetas ahora tenían pétalos de varios colores –No sólo Ron se equivocó conmigo, muchos lo hicieron y antes de que digas nada, los entiendo, de verdad que no era fácil acercárseme y mucho menos entablar una conversación racional acerca de cualquier tema. Guardada en mi había tanta hostilidad para con todo el mundo que eran pocos los que se lanzaban hacia esa misión suicida de acercárseme.

– ¡Lo siento!

– No tienes por qué sentirlo. Hiciste lo que yo quería que hicieras

– Tu no querías eso –ella lo miró con incredulidad –Quiero decir, nadie en su sano juicio querría estar solo y ser tratado como un...

– Tonto, idiota, loco, cualquiera de esas palabras concuerda con todo esto

– Iba a decir como un ermitaño

– Yo era mucho más que una persona aislada, Potter –ambos permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos –Lo que quise decir antes fue atraer la atención de gente que viera más allá de la apariencia y eso fue lo que conseguí.

– No entiendo cómo

– Mira, cuando tenía todo ese decorado encima de mí –Harry sonrió al oír las palabras de la chica –tu decidiste que no valía la pena gastar tiempo en mi

– Eso no es cierto

– Lo es. Sólo cuando viste mi larga cabellera roja y mi piel blanca sin marcas –Ginny se observó con detenimiento sus muñecas, tratando de dibujar en su mente las lánguidas marcas rosadas que una afilada cuchilla alguna vez dejaron en su piel –Cuando todo eso se fue y quedé sin rastros alguno en mi piel, fue ahí cuando tu te fijaste realmente en mi, antes…

– Ya te lo expliqué, tu mirada. Eso fue lo que me hizo alejarme de ti, no fue porque tuvieras tatuajes –ella rió con ganas y el agregó –tal vez los piercing sí tuvieran algo que ver en mi decisión.

– Tarado –ella golpeó el hombro del chico, con algo de diversión

– Y te quejas cuando no te digo la verdad

– Sabes a lo que me refiero –él tragó saliva con dificultad y afirmó

– Era un crío estúpido, Ginny. Tenía dieciséis y creía que la vida me pertenecía y que con mi magia podía cambiar el mundo a mi antojo. No quería gastarme la vida, con chicas difíciles. Ese tipo de mujeres encajaban en el muchacho tonto de dieciséis.

– ¿Y qué hizo que ese tonto cambiara?, porque no puedes decirme que un muchacho de dieciséis que lo tiene todo, amigos, fama, apariencia, dinero es menos inteligente que uno de quince que tiene que golpear a su padre para salvarlo de su propia locura. ¿Qué hace diferente a esos dos hombres en mi vida?

– Fui estúpido, bien –Harry se levantó enojado, Ginny le estaba dando la vuelta a sus palabras y se sentía acorralado –Fui un estúpido al ignorarte cuando llegaste a mi vida, un tarado al acusarte de matar a Sirius, un completo idiota que se dejó llevar por la lujuria en un refugio de invierno y un total pendejo al querer negarle al mundo que me estaba enamorando de una mujer; para luego tener que tragarme una a una mis palabras. Porque no me puedes negar que te he pedido perdón de las mil y una maneras, Ginny. Te he demostrado de todas las formas que estoy genuinamente interesado en ti

– ¿Así tuviera tatuajes, piercing y el cabello de color chicle? –la mirada de picardía iluminó los ojos de la chica. Harry suspiró con fuerza, tratando de evitar decir la palabrota que tenía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

– Ginny, tu no tienes cicatrices porque tu magia no lo permite –Ella se levantó enojada

– No te atrevas a insinuar que no sería capaz de llenar mi cuerpo de tatuaje y tanto piercing hay en el mercado, Harry Potter, porque lo haría, soy capaz de eso y más… tan sólo para demostrar que tu estás atado a la apariencia.

– No te equivoques, preciosa. Sé que eres capaz de eso y más –ella lo miró con insolencia –Lo que quise decir es que tu magia es distinta a la de otros magos, te he observado durante este último año y me he dado cuenta que aunque te cortes, te maltrates, al cabo de unos días tu piel vuelve a ser tan lozana y hermosa como antes.

– Eso no es cierto

– Lo es, obsérvate. Recuerda la vez que te cortaste con ese cuchillo, mientras tratabas infructuosamente de rebanar el gran pavo que consiguió Ron en la cocina de los Malfoy.

– Esa vez yo… -calló recordando la escena, su dedo no tenía ninguna marca en el dedo y si no hubiese sido por Neville, ella hubiera perdido las falanges; si era sincera, las palabras de Harry tenían algo de razón.

– Termina lo que ibas a decir –ella lo miró con mala cara –lo vez, cuando chico me corté de forma similar, mira aquí –Harry se levantó la manga de su camisa y dejó de ver una no tan pequeña cicatriz cubriéndole el antebrazo –Y así te puedo mostrar otras cuantas cicatrices más en mi cuerpo

– Ni lo pienses, no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo y mostrarme tu… tu… tu, eso –Harry rió con ganas de ver a la hermosa mujer tratar de articular palabras

– Nunca creí que llegaría el día donde tartamudearías ante mi, tan sólo por mi intento de mostrarte algo de mi cuerpo, señorita Weasley

– Pues yo no pensé que me trajeras aquí para desnudarte enfrente mío –La chica miró hacia otro lado, sabía que sus pensamientos la habían traicionado y de la peor forma. Harry se acercó bastante a la cara de Ginny, tanto que podía observar las pequeñas pecas que no habían sido borradas de su piel ni con toda la explosión mágica que ella había tenido.

– Ginny, mírame.

– No, eres un desubicado. Quiero marcharme, me siento incómoda y quiero estar en Hogwarts de nuevo.

– Eres mucho más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo escultural –La chica siguió observando todo a su alrededor –Si alguien te asechó antes y te maltrató… ese no fui yo. Y si te ignoré por tu apariencia, te juro que aprendí a la mala a no volverlo hacer –ella quiso voltearlo a mirar, para ver si los ojos del chico dibujaban verdad y no palabras huecas, pero se mantuvo porque sabía que sucumbiría ante esa hermosa mirada esmeralda –Ginny, de verdad veo en ti mucho más que tu belleza física, eres una mujer con una magia extraordinaria con una fuerza y ganas de luchar por su vida y su libertad como pocas. No es sólo porque puedes hablar con las plantas y los animales, creando cosas maravillosas, pócimas que levantan a los estúpidos magos que se meten en líos –ella soltó una pequeña risa –yo amo más que eso, es tu voluntad de transformar una vida llena de baches en una oportunidad de aprender; es la forma en que vez algo difícil y lo cambias, todo es fácil en tus manos, tienes una voluntad y un arrojo para conseguir lo que quieres que simplemente me asombra.

– Son solo palabras

– No, no lo son. Son verdades que gritas a cada día. Son tus acciones desde que volviste y dejaste de ser una rebelde muggle y ahora eres una bruja… rebelde –se rió de la ironía y ella también lo acompañó por unos instantes

– Aun me quieres cambiar, quieres que siga tus pasos a todas partes. Quieres que esté sumisa y bajo la voluntad de tus deseos y eso jamás seré.

– Estoy consciente de que no eres alguien que sigue una orden con facilidad, no al menos sin antes de dar pelea y dejar bien claro tus puntos de vista. Lo hemos vivido estos meses y creo que al fin nos vamos entendiendo en que debo saber explicarte las cosas y en que tu me das la oportunidad de expresar mis ideas

– No, Harry por favor. No trates de manipular la situación con palabras

– Te estoy mostrando las cosas como las veo, no estoy tratando de llevarte a ninguna parte, ni tratando de obligarte a pensar de cierta forma, quiero que veas la forma maravillosa como te veo

– Te estás equivocando, no soy esa maravillosa persona que pintas. Soy totalmente distinta.

– No te creas que porque no nombre que eres testaruda y rencorosa, no lo vea en ti… Claro que veo tus defectos, no serías tu si no pelearas con todas tus ganas por tus propias ideas, no serías tu si no odiaras a cada persona que te ha hecho daño en el pasado

– No odio a nadie… bueno a casi nadie, he aprendido a perdonar.

– Lo sé, preciosa –Con suavidad volteó la cara de la chica y se la quedó mirando –soy la prueba viviente de que pudiste dejar viejos resquemores atrás y darme una oportunidad

– Tampoco te creas que te estoy dando una oportunidad, Potter. Aquí estoy tratando de mostrarte una verdad que no querías ver, soy tan buena o tan mala como quiero ser. Y puede hacerte tanto daño con mis palabras y mis acciones como con la magia que la naturaleza me brindó

– Si hay alguien consciente de tus alcances soy yo, Ginny. Como te dije llevo mucho tiempo estudiando el por qué me siento atraído por ti, como una abeja por el néctar de una flor. No creas que para mi ha sido sencillo dejar mi antiguo caminar y tratar de acercarme a ti. Estoy lleno de batallas perdidas y muy pocas ganadas.

– Y el símil que más se acerca a nuestra relación es que cada encuentro nuestro es una batalla.

– No tergiverses mis palabras de esa forma. Jamás serás violenta para mi. Tienes otros errores pero la violencia no está dentro de ti. Todo lo contrario

– Me subestimas

– No, no lo hago. Te conozco la violencia no es la forma en que trabajas, lo he observado. Crees que cuando las flores han atacado a los demás es un símbolo violento pero no lo es, es una forma exagerada de mostrar tus sentimientos. Es la forma en que expresas tu rabia, enojo, ira, confusión. Así es como te muestras vulnerable.

– No soy vulnerable, soy valiente, soy capaz de enfrentarme al mundo por lo que creo –él se rió y le acarició la mejilla

– Estoy seguro de ello, Gin. Estoy seguro de todas esas cosas y de muchas más. Eso es lo que veo en ti, eso precisamente es lo que me tiene a mi encandilado, cosas como esas simplemente me entregan un incentivo más para vivir, eres como una droga intoxicante, a la cual no puedes renunciar una ve las has probado. Me tienes en vilo, porque no sé qué más vine mañana dentro de esa hermosa cabeza. Eres insondeable.

– Potter no sabía que tenías un lado tan cursi –Ginny sonrió tratando de evadir la posición incómoda en la que ambos se encontraban.

– Déjame demostrarte que puedo ser mucho mejor para ti que Corner, Ginny… por favor.

– ¿Sabes qué veo en Michael que no veo en ti, Potter?

– No y no quiero saber –El pelinegro volteó la cara con enojo, odiaba oírla hablar de ese medicucho de cuarta que le había ganado a la chica. Ella continuó hablando, ignorando las palabras de enojo de él

– Cuando me conoció, no le importó que fuera muggle, squib, bruja; ni que mis hermanos fueran seis, ni que una explosión mágica hubiera hecho trisas a la gente. Ni que mi color de cabello fuera rojo, ni si tenía cicatrices o no. Por primera vez desde que recuerdo, él me vio a mi como una mujer, sólo eso: una mujer. Y así, me invitó a una cita, una simple cita donde pudimos hablar y conocernos como dos personas normales ¿sabes? Como dos personas que se caen bien y quieren llegar a compartir algo, amistad, amor… eso no importaba en ese instante. Sólo era yo una mujer normal con un hombre normal. Me sentí normal y no sabes cuánto bien me hizo sentirme así.

– Pero no eres una mujer normal –ella le devolvió una mala mirada –eres fuera de lo ordinario, ninguna otra mujer ha logrado jamás lo que has hecho tu en estos años en que has recuperado tu magia. Tu eres…

– Estás dejándote llevar por tus emociones, ves lo que deseas ver. Nada más. Yo soy de carne y hueso, tengo magia, sí la tengo. Pero tengo ilusiones, sueños al igual que tu. Y no quiero ser vista como algo maravilloso e inalcanzable, tampoco que me traten como si me fuera a romper en mil pedazos a la más mínima provocación. No soy solo una cara bonita.

– Preciosa –Harry tomó la cara de la chica en sus manos y rodó su pulgar por la mejilla mientras hablaba –Eres mucho más que una simple cara bonita, eres un sueño hecho realidad, mi sueño hecho realidad. Eres la mujer más contradictoria y verdadera que puedo conocer. Eres todo lo que algún hombre puede desear y aunque me pese decirlo entiendo al estúpido de Corner cuando trata de celarte conmigo, ¡Claro que sé que es ver la mujer perfecta y querer tenerla para sí! Lo entiendo. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a darle a él la oportunidad de… lo que quiero decir es que entiendo que es tu decisión, acepto que lo sea. No por eso voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo te vas con alguien que no puede darte todo lo que te mereces.

– No sabes eso… no sabes nada de mi relación con él

– Es cierto, no lo sé. De lo que estoy seguro es que él no puede manejar tu temperamento de fuego, él hasta hora sólo ha visto a la Ginevra Weasley dócil y amable que le planteas. Él no te ha visto cuando te empeñas en hacer que tu magia siga tus órdenes con una varita, tampoco cuando te desesperas y mandas todo al carajo por una explosión. Él difícilmente podría invocar un escudo de protección lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse a él mismo, mucho menos podría protegerte a ti.

– ¿Insinúas acaso que soy un peligro para Corner?

– No, afirmo que eres demasiada mujer y muchísimo mejor bruja de lo que él si quiera puede soñar y también que él no puede ayudarte a descubrir todo tu potencial para que puedas vivir mejor contigo misma.

– No… eso no es cierto. Él me ha ayudado, me ha mostrado todo lo normal que puedo ser, no necesito de exprimir mis facultades mágicas para buscarme a mi misma.

– Tampoco puedes quitarte tu magia y guardarla para ser normal y eso es precisamente lo que haces cuando estás junto a él, Ginny –La chica se dejó caer, todo eso le sonaba demasiado real y le quitaba un poco el soporte a su empecinamiento de alejarse de todo cuando estaba junto a Michael –Mírame, Ginny. Acepto que él te ayuda a sentirte bien, pero esa mujer no eres tu, es sólo una pequeña parte de quien eres, una parte muy bonita… estoy de acuerdo. Yo sólo quiero que no te limites tanto, porque tu mereces ser feliz y dejar que todo eso que llevas dentro y que aún no has descubierto, salga a flote y lo muestres. Y te puedas pavonear por todo lado, sintiéndote orgullosa de tus facultades, porque las tienes y si las aprendes a manejar bien, las podrás aprovechar en tu favor y en el de otros. No debes conformarte con menos de lo que eres. Debes alzar tu barbilla y ver todo esto como una oportunidad, una de las mejores aventuras: conocerte a ti misma.

– No sé qué decir, Michael estuvo allí, Potter. Justo cuando lo necesité, no me ha puesto trabas, me ha dado mi espacio, jamás ha querido más de lo que le he podido dar. Ni siquiera chista cuando salgo con la idea de ausentarme por semanas, sin darle una explicación real de las cosas, me comprende y me acepta.

– Acepta lo que le das porque tiene miedo a perderte, no porque acepte que tu tienes cosas que le ocultas. Eso va a pasar después, por ahora va a mostrarte su lado dulce y tranquilo.

– ¿Eso hacías tu con tus conquistas? –ella le miró a los ojos –¡Contéstame! Por eso lo dices, porque tu te mostrabas pasivo para que ellas aceptaran quedarse contigo.

– Quisiera responderte que sí, pero la verdad es otra. Jamás tuve que utilizar artimañas de ese estilo, las mujeres siempre quisieron estar a mi lado, por su voluntad. No me siento orgulloso de no haberme interesado en ninguna lo suficiente, para crear una relación. Jamás lo quise hacer, traté de dejarles claro que sólo eran situaciones de paso. Aunque al parecer me equivoqué en eso también, pero de eso sólo me enteré hace poco.

– ¿Cómo es eso?

– No es algo fácil de decir, por favor entiéndeme. Yo era un crío egoísta y torpe, que se aprovechaba de las oportunidades cuando se presentaban. Cuando tomé la poción en la cueva, mi mente divagó hacia algo que le tenía tanto miedo que me apena decirlo.

– No tienes por qué contarme, nada. Entiendo que es algo privado

– Por favor, déjame decírtelo porque… porque así tiene que ser –Ginny asintió con suavidad –Repasé uno a uno los hechos que acontecieron desde la primera vez que utilicé a una mujer para tener sexo conmigo. Mi primera vez estuvo bien, creí estar enamorado de esa chica por dos días completos y simplemente sucedió, fue interesante más no llenó ninguna de las expectativas que mi padre había hecho crecer dentro de mi cuando hablaba de lo que él sentía al estar junto a mi madre. Esas veces los ojos de mi padre simplemente resplandecían tan solo con nombrarla y cuando me comentaba a los sitios donde él buscaba llevarla para que los dos pudieran compartir un poco de su amor, lejos de la guerra y el odio.

– Tan sólo en dos días no te habías podido enamorar de esa chica ¿o si?

– No, por supuesto que no. Pero yo no lo entendía en ese momento, yo creí que sí estaba enamorado y cuando todo pasó, me sentí… vacío. Algo no cuadraba dentro de mi. Creí en las palabras de Sirius que me dijo que las siguientes veces serían mejor; yo no volví a ver a esa chica, con decirte que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Era una muggle, vivía al lado de la casa de mis tíos muggles.

– Huiste

– Sí huí. Esa fue la razón, huí de la chica y me refugié en el quiditch por un tiempo, luego me encontré con otra chica, esa vez fue más fácil llevarla a la cama y de repente me encontré en esa misma situación cada vez que quería estar con alguien, iba a algún lugar muggle con mis amigos y ahí estaban montones de chicas dispuestas. Podía escoger a quien quisiera, siempre escogí las rubias porque creía que ese color de cabello era hermoso. Nunca pensé que fueran tontas como dicen los muggles, al contrario son mujeres muy dulces e inteligentes. Cuando me di cuenta mis hormonas hacían locuras dentro de mi, fue una carrera en espiral ascendente y me volví adicto a la atención que ellas me brindaban. El caso es que aunque no les mentía para lograr mis intereses, tampoco les brindé el apoyo que todo ser humano se merece, luego de entregar lo más valioso que uno tiene: su propio cuerpo. Las utilicé porque ellas lo permitieron pero por sobre todo porque podía hacerlo, porque tenía la facultad de sonreír y que ellas creyeran en que mi sonrisa era verdadera. En la cueva cada mujer con la que estuve me recordó las palabras, frases y gestos que hice para llevarlas conmigo, las que no pudieron manejar mejor la situación me reclamaron incesantemente mi falta de consideración para con ellas. Me gritaron lo estúpido y cobarde que fui.

– … -Ginny observaba a ese Harry Potter que ella negaba a ver. A un muchacho joven con sueños y temores como cualquier ser humano.

– Las utilicé a todas, a cada una de ellas las usé como si fueran algo de tomar y usar. Como un objeto a mi disposición, olvidándome que eran seres humanos con sentimientos. Cuando llegó el turno de Cho, todo fue peor. Por primera vez estuve con una mujer por más de dos semanas, a sabiendas que yo no la quería, ignorando lo que ella sentía por mi. Maltraté a Cho, como nunca antes había maltratado a alguna persona en mi vida. Ni al mismísimo Voldemort lo pude haber lastimado tanto. Y al final y aunque quisiera rehacer las cosas con ella y reparar el daño que le ocasionaba al ignorarla totalmente, simplemente no podía porque me había enamorado de otra mujer aunque ella me ignorara olímpicamente –Harry se calló, recordando las palabras de rencor que la oriental le había dicho en la cueva y la misma noche en que habían terminado su relación –Y eso no fue lo peor

– No tienes que contarme, en serio. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de nada

– Necesito dártelas, Ginny. Estoy pidiéndote aquí que seamos algo más y tengo que mostrarte quién soy –ella lo miró y le acarició con suavidad la mano de Harry que yacía nerviosa en su regazo, intentaba darle un empuje para continuar su relato. Sentía su corazón estrujarse un poco por las palabras, parecía que el pelinegro se hubiera arrepentido de cortar con la oriental y eso empezaba a asustarla –Lo peor vino después, cuando… cuando mi madre apareció. La vi, ahí tan hermosa como la recuerdo con su bello cabello cayéndole por la espalda, parecía un ángel, solo que este ángel estaba enojado por mi comportamiento y me sacó en cara lo mal hombre que había sido… ella se sentía decepcionada de mi –calló un momento tras escuchar su voz romperse por la emoción –me hizo sentir lo cruel que fui con esas chicas, todas ellas estaban a mi alrededor diciéndome cosas horribles acerca de mi comportamiento y yo lo único que veía era a mi madre mirándome con decepción, fue… fue horrible, sentir que ella no estaba feliz de verme, sino que venía a reprocharme mi falta de juicio.

– No era verdad, era una proyección de tus emociones, Harry

Ella lo abrazó suavemente por sus hombros y él no pudo evitarlo y dejándose llevar por su estado de melancolía la arropó entre sus brazos y con un suave suspiró dejó caer una a una de las lágrimas que había contenido durante sus días de convalecencia. Dolía que su madre le reprochara por su comportamiento. Por su parte Ginny lo abrazó y le susurraba palabras de afecto, tratando de calmarlo.

– Me comporté como un cabrón de mierda, Ginny. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Ojalá pudiera borrar todo eso y pudieras ver que detrás de todo, solo soy una persona que busca una vida normal igual que todos, quiero una familia, una esposa a quien querer y que ella me permita ser. Quiero lo mismo que otros quieren.

– Todos buscamos el mismo objetivo, es sólo que cada uno tiene diferentes caminos para seguir –cuando Harry se hubo recuperado un poco la chica agregó –Nuestros caminos están juntos ahora –Harry se alegró tanto que sus ojos brillaron ante las palabras de ella, por fin le había hecho entender lo que quería decirle desde hace tanto tiempo –no por eso podemos seguir lastimando a la gente que nos rodea

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Eso no le gustaba, esa pelirroja lo subía y lo bajaba del cielo en un santiamén

– No puedo botar a Michael como si fuera un trapo sucio, Harry. Por mucho que me interese estar contigo, él es una persona importante.

– Estás interesada en mi, Ginny. Lo estás. Eso, eso es lo importante, yo esperaré, te lo prometo, todo lo que quieras –Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada

– No es cierto, Harry. Tu no vas a esperar, me tienes cardiaca con tus esperas, porque simplemente no existen.

– Esta vez es diferente, te prometo

– No, no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir. Y no me mires con esos ojos suplicantes porque no voy a ceder, no puedo ser desleal a los principios que estoy tratando de crear para mi. Tengo que pensar en lo que me has dicho

– He abierto mi corazón ante ti

– No seas dramático, Potter –ambos rieron –Voy a pensar en todo lo que hemos hablado y cuando considere necesario te haré saber mi respuesta. Ni antes, ni después. Quisiera pedirte

– Lo que quieras, todo te lo puedo dar, todo lo que quieras es tuyo –ella sonrió alegre, verlo así de feliz de alguna forma también se contagiaba dentro de ella.

– Quisiera pedirte que no molestaras a Michael

– Vamos, Gin. Por qué me pides eso… es que es tan fácil hacerle la vida a cuadritos a ese mequetrefe

– Ese mequetrefe como tu llamas, es mi novio

– Sí, ya sé tu "normal" novio.

– No pongas comillas cuando dices normal… ese es mi novio y debes respetar mis decisiones, así no las compartas. Debes mostrar respeto por mi persona y no llamar cosas feas a **mi novio** lo q te pido es una forma interesante en que puedes mostrar que esperarás por mi decisión, cualquiera que sea…

– Está bien –Harry se levantó de un brinco y la alzó a ella –estoy de acuerdo en no bautizar a **tu novio** con ningún adjetivo que le caiga como caído del cielo; lo que no puedo prometer es no tratar de robarle la novia a alguien, eso Ginny Weasley está por encima de mis capacidades como mago.

– No podrás robar nada, Potter. –él la acercó a su cara

– Nada que no quiera ser robado y tu Gin, eres lo más tentador y lejano en este instante y lo quiero conmigo y sé que estás de acuerdo en que tu también lo quieres estar –rozó apenas un poco sus labios mientras hablaba con una voz ronca de la emoción –te daré el tiempo que necesites para estar conmigo y que termines con… con, con ese –ella trató de alejarse un poco del chico, que la tenía apresada entre sus manos –pero robaré pequeños de estos besos, para que te acuerdes dónde buscarlos cuando estés de nuevo libre.

Dicho esto, empezó a besarla con dulzura, como si fuera esa criatura delicada que se parte al más mínimo cambio brusco en el aire. La besó así por un tiempo, hasta que ella no pudo aguantarlo y correspondió con firmeza y más pasión de la que hubiera querido. Degustaron sus labios como ese manjar del cual se ha uno privado, tras un largo viaje y al fin puede saciar su sed. Eso representaban los besos en ese momento, un encuentro de algo que te pertenece finalmente. Algo que es tuyo por decreto divino. El tiempo voló en esos momentos, quizás hubieran pasado horas cuando al fin lograron separarse, sus miradas fijas en el otro decían más que mil palabras. Cada uno había contado cosas que quizás no le contaría nunca a nadie más, habían confiado el uno en el otro y sabían que a futuro esos besos les depararían otras experiencias, y en ese instante pudieron sonreír, seguros de que no importara lo que les deparara el futuro, todo estaría mejor porque muy pronto podrían afirmar que se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Gracias por sus comentarios... fueron todos muy valiosos, disculpas por el error con lo de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, las ganas de publicar después de tanto tiempo fue más fuerte q la necesidad de documentarme mejor... Espero no haberlos aburrido con este episodio... Espero les guste. Y escucharé con gusto sus comentarios.


	42. C4 Y ahora el turno para los africanos

_**Aclaración**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

**C42. También a los africanos**

-&JP&-

Observar aves cantando alrededor de la cancha de Quiditch de la mansión Potter parecía una extraña realidad a la cual empezaba a percatarse después de varias semanas de ir y venir entre obligaciones con la orden y visitas a la enfermería del colegio Hogwarts. Harry al fin parecía estarse recuperando y aunque los ataques se intensificaban en algunas zonas de Inglaterra en otras parecían estar ausentes y era esa ausencia lo que más le preocupaba. Dentro de sí, sentía que algo realmente malo estaba por ocurrir; esa sensación de que algo malo estaba por pasar siempre venían acompañadas de sensaciones extrañas en sus articulaciones y no sabía por qué, tal vez sólo era magia o quizás se debía a años de estar lidiando con magia oscura. Eran 25 años en esta lucha incesante con el mal encarnado en Voldemort. Tantos años tratando de proteger a su familia y a la comunidad mágica de un ser tan tenebroso que a veces se le olvidaba que las aves se levantaban cada día para iluminar las mañanas y para recordarle que la vida valía la pena.

Suspiró con fuerza mientras masajeaba sus muñecas, observó la chimenea con detenimiento, dentro de pocos minutos se aparecería por ese lugar. Desde su salida de la enfermería Harry parecía estar más tranquilo y sosegado, quizás estaba cansado aunque lo dudaba realmente. Algo más le sucedía a su hijo y pronto sabría qué pasaba por esa cabeza tan inquieta. Su muchacho era ahora un hombre hecho y derecho, atrás quedó el niño alegre y juguetón que lo sacó del pozo donde se hundió después de la muerte de Lily y de su pequeña bebé, su pequeño fue quien con las acciones diarias le recordó por qué debía vivir a plenitud cada día. Con el transcurrir del tiempo se convirtió en un joven incansable en busca de nuevas aventuras junto a sus amigos, un conquistador no sólo de jóvenes niñas sino de formas para mejorar su magia y así enfrentarse a las adversidades de la guerra y a esa horrible maldición que cubría toda Inglaterra y ahora ese niño dio paso a un hombre, un hombre que no dejaba de asombrarlo en cada paso que daba.

Adoraba a su hijo, eso era claro para todo el mundo mágico. Ni siquiera el maldito Voldemort podía ignorarlo, más aún el miserable se lo podía imaginar regodeándose cada vez que le enviaba un mensaje de condolencia por la muerte de Harry. Debían encargarse pronto de la inmortalidad de ese mago, porque con el pasar de los años se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más fuerte. Escuchó el ruido de la chimenea activarse y vio salir una cabellera oscura, igual de desordenada a la suya. Sonrió para sus adentros, era innegable la similitud entre su hijo y él, sólo los bellos ojos de Lily los diferenciaba. La sonrisa se acentuó al imaginar lo feliz que pudo estar su esposa cuando ayudó al muchacho para que Voldemort no lograra su cometido y lo asesinara semanas atrás en víspera de Halloween. Claro, asumiendo que la pelirroja no era parte de una alucinación de su hijo, sino que realmente ella estuvo en sus sueños.

– No vengo solo, papá. Tío Remus, Snape y Dumbledore están conmigo –observó ingresar a los otros y en un tono bajo añadió –también está el señor Weasley junto a Bill y Charlie.

– Supongo entonces que mis huesos no dolían por nada.

– Pensé que la viejera te estaba pegando en estos días.

– No abuses de mi paciencia, Harry. Aunque estés crecidito todavía puedo batirte de varias formas.

– Eso me gustaría verlo –Harry miró a su padre desafiante. Sabía que no en un enfrentamiento mágico con su padre saldría mal librado, pero llevaban muchos años jugando el mismo juego y no podía mostrar debilidad… de eso se trataba. La poción para librarlo de la magia oscura que Ginny, Neville y Luna prepararon tomó demasiado de su magia y se sentía débil para la mayoría de actividades que antes le parecían tan fáciles como respirar.

– James, te estaba buscando y me encontré con Harry, así que aproveché y convoqué esta reunión de emergencia en tu casa –Dumbledore entró con afán y se sentó –espero no te moleste.

– Para nada, Albus. Al contrario, pronto los elfos domésticos nos prepararán algo de comer y podremos realizar una reunión sin que nadie nos perturbe.

– Bien, bien –Dumbledore se acomodó mejor en el lugar –Me he permitido llamar a estar reunión para adelantarles algunos acontecimientos que desconocíamos, los cuales cambian muchas cosas –afirmó Dumbledore con cansancio. Los visitantes de la mansión de los Potter habían tomado lugar en la sala principal y en sus caras mostraban ansiedad por las nuevas noticias.

– ¿La pelirroja está bien? –Harry preguntó con afán. Observó a los Weasley, mientras devolvían caras de preocupación y de otras cosas que por ahora no quería saber de qué se trataba.

– En esta ocasión no se trata de la señorita Weasley –Todos los presentes descansaron ante las palabras del viejo, Remus se levantó y agregó

– Como le dije a Arthur hoy en la mañana. La seguridad de Ginny se ha incrementado y tenemos un esquema de seguridad bastante completo para la chica. Después de la charla de ayer contigo, Albus. Su actitud a dejarse cuidar por nosotros cambió. Ya no discute cada vez que alguien la sigue y no ha tratado de hechizar a nadie desde ayer –Todos rieron por el comentario del hombre lobo. Para nadie era un secreto la ferocidad con la que la chica vivía su independencia y verse como blanco de tantos cuidados sacaba sus lados más oscuros a relucir.

– Pero está bien, Remus. ¿No tiene nada? –Harry preguntó con avidez –Ayer… ayer la sentí débil, su centro mágico todavía no se ha restablecido del todo.

– La magia que utilizó para fabricar el "cristal de mujer" fue demasiado para ella. A eso se debía su debilidad –agregó Severus Snape, mirando con algo de desdén al joven –Podría agregar que necesita un par de semanas más para restaurar de nuevo toda su magia, el mismo tiempo quizás que le lleve a usted ser el mismo de antes –eso último lo dijo con la arrogancia que siempre lo caracterizaba cuando se refería al joven Potter.

– Yo la he sentido mejor estos días, y Remus tiene razón, desde ayer ella está más tranquila y acepta que la cuidemos. Yo no me preocuparía por ella en estos momentos –afirmó Arthur a la audiencia reunida en la mansión de los Potter.

– Me alegra oírlo, Arthur. Sólo que ahora tenemos otro asunto en nuestros manos que no podemos resolver.

– ¿cómo así que no se puede resolver, Albus? –James se removió incómodo en la silla, no le gustaba para nada las palabras del anciano mago. Siempre había salida para cualquier situación y la actitud del viejo sólo incrementaba la incomodidad que sentía en sus articulaciones de la mano

– No me malinterpretes, James. Lo que ha pasado es muy grave y no hay forma de reversarlo. El objetivo de reunirnos es para ver si podemos ayudar a futuro y a prevenir que vuelva a ocurrir.

– Por favor, profesor Dumbledore. No le de más vueltas al asunto y díganos qué sucede –Charlie Weasley estaba de pie, buscando algo qué hacer con sus manos.

– Lo siento, no es mi intención hacer esto más largo, es sólo que…

– Disfrutas la tensión antes de soltar la bomba que tienes –agregó James. Todos rieron asintiendo ante la afirmación. Incluso el mismo Albus sonrió.

– Las mujeres están empezando a morir de nuevo –afirmó Albus. Algunos abrieron su boca de par en par. Otros se levantaron como un resorte –pero no se preocupen parece que Lord Voldemort no puede repetir lugar. Como en Europa no pudo volver a repetir el maleficio gracias a nuestra intervención, ahora tomó como experimento a un pequeño país en África. Su nombre es Gambia.

– ¿Dónde está? –digo Arthur –No recuerdo haber escuchado de ese lugar.

– Está en el ecuador Africano sobre el mar atlántico. Es vecino de Senegal.

Seguido a esto el viejo profesor empezó a relatar los hechos. Las cosas habían empezado en Banjul la capital del pequeño país, a diferencia de la situación presentada en Inglaterra para la fecha las ancianas mágicas ya habían muerto y debido a que la naturaleza mágica de los africanos, donde la gobernabilidad la encabezaban los ancianos: hombres y mujeres de cada tribu, el asunto estaba realmente complicado. Dumbledore creía que algunas zonas de Senegal también se verían afectados por la maldición, pues era conocido por todos que en África, la magia no estaba limitada por los países muggles como sí lo estaba en Europa y América.

Las noticias relataban la muerte de más de poco menos de dos decenas de mujeres mágicas con edad superior a los cincuenta. Si las cosas eran similares para finales de ese año la cifra se habría duplicado y para el año entrante quizás no quedaran mujeres en absoluto. Por varios minutos todos permanecieron callados ante la noticia. La maldad de Lord Voldemort estaba empezando a buscar otros horizontes, pronto esta noticia sería de dominio público y de seguro el pánico empezaría a cundir por todas partes. Para Dumbledore eran claras algunas cosas, pero otras simplemente se le escapaban a su imaginación. Para Voldemort era clara la forma en que debía infundir temor en la población y lo hacía a la forma en que estaba acostumbrado.

– ¿Los hombres, ellos también están muriendo? –Remus rompió el silencio

– Al parecer ellos están bien. Parece que esta vez se enfocó sólo en las mujeres –dijo el viejo mago

– Quizás la vez anterior, aquí en Inglaterra, que algunos hombres de más de cincuenta hayan muerto, fue sólo un error en el cálculo de Lord Voldemort –argumentó Arthur –Me refiero a cuál es la razón por la que mataría a todos, para luego quedarse sin nada, ni vasallos, ni esclavos… nada. Yo creo que simplemente algo le salió mal en la maldición y por eso, los hombres mayores pero no tan ancianos morían –Arthur observó el silencio de todos –Lo siento, tal vez no es el momento de decirlo, pero lo he pensado demasiado y creo que es la única solución posible.

– Nunca entendí en realidad, eso de la muerte de los hombres al llegar a los 50 –afirmó Charlie.

– Creo que ninguno de nosotros entendimos nada de lo que ese maldito quiso hacer con nosotros –añadió un preocupado James

– Señor Potter, me refiero a que. Bueno es cierto, los hombres al cumplir 50 murieron durante casi diez años y de repente dejaron de morir. Es como si algo no cuadrara en nuestra percepción inicial acerca del objetivo del maleficio de Voldemort para Inglaterra –añadió Bill.

– Le entiendo señor Weasley –Albus se levantó –lo único que podemos afirmar está relacionada con su joven hermana, señores. Efectivamente como dijo Arthur, también creo que la muerte de los hombres fue una consecuencia por algún error en el conjuro de la maldición hecha por Voldemort la primera vez.

– O sea que estamos de acuerdo en que los hombres no debieron haber muerto

– Exactamente

– Pero lo hicieron –James agregó –Varios miembros de la orden murieron en nuestros brazos, junto a nuestra mujeres. No podemos negar los hechos

– Efectivamente señor Potter. Lo que quiero decir es que Voldemort necesitaría probar la maldición una vez más para revisar por qué se equivocó la primera vez. Además de esparcir el pánico en la población mágica, también lograría afinar su maldición; con eso podría afirmar ante todos que tiene poder y que puede hacer el daño a quien él quiera. No se me haría raro si en un año, en vez de asesinar a las mujeres, su blanco sean los hombres de algún país asiático o de américa.

– Sí, el caos acompaña cada decisión que ese bastardo implanta. Se me ocurre que si los hombres murieron en Inglaterra y él no quería que eso sucediera. Tal vez cometió otros errores en la maldición de Gambia –James se paseó por el lugar –tal vez haya algo que se le escape a Voldemort y simplemente no puede controlar la maldición como él quisiera.

– Es bastante probable que el señor oscuro no pueda contener toda la magia que conlleva conjurar algo con tanta fuerza de destrucción –añadió Snape –Creo que por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Potter. Lo que lo hace aún más impredecible y peligroso –Todos asintieron entre asombrados y ensombrecidos por las razones que el mago daba.

– Pero eso no nos ayuda en nada con el asunto de Gambia ¿o si? –argumentó un preocupado Charlie

– Me temo que no, señor Weasley. El maleficio en Gambia al igual que lo fue aquí es imparable. Nada pudo detenerla aquí. La comunidad mágica de allá tampoco podrá hacerlo.

– Tal vez estamos subestimando a los africanos. Ellos ven la vida distinta, quizás ellos puedan hacer algo distinto a nosotros –intercedió Bill.

– Creo que Albus tiene razón –Snape afirmó –En esos días magos de todas partes del mundo a ayudarnos con nuestro problema y nada funcionó. Lo único que hizo un cambio fue el ritual que realizó Bellatrix.

– Efectivamente, desde que toda esta locura empezó, el único hecho que alteró todo fue lo realizado por la señora Lestrange.

– Pues yo veo que otra cosa ocurrió –todos miraron expectantes a Harry para que continuara, el muchacho sonrió al pensar que le gustaba mantener a la gente en suspenso como a Dumbledore –Ginny.

– A qué te refieres, muchacho –Arthur lo miraba con inquietud, no le gustaba que su hija tuviese relación con el peor mago oscuro de la época.

– Verá señor Weasley

– Arthur

– Lo siento, es que toda una vida lo he llamado así y ahora

– Vamos, Harry. Creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente para que me llame por mi nombre de pila.

– Por qué no termina de ilustrarnos con sus ideas, señor Potter. En vez de jugar a la socialización con los asistentes a la reunión –En el sitio todos miraron feo a Snape, excepto Dumbledore que pareció impasible ante las palabras del mago.

– Como decía. El único hecho que ha logrado cambios en todo, están relacionados con Ginny y su recién descubierta magia

– Es posible que tengas razón hijo.

– Claro papá. Cuando Ginny volvió de Francia hace unos años coincidió con el hecho de que los hombres de más de cincuenta dejaran de morir… Alguna relación extraña debe de tener todo esto, porque antes de que la pelirroja volviera todos los hombres viejos morían.

– Más respeto que no se es anciano a los 50 –lo miró con orgullo James

– No dije anciano, dije viejo –Ambos se miraron y sonrieron por la broma

– Anciano es Dumbledore a los 135 –añadió Charlie

– Quizás en otros cincuenta pueda decir que soy viejo –finalizó Albus con el brillo en los ojos.

– Lo mejor es que dejen de pensar en la edad y se enfoquen en producir ideas para este embrollo –gruñó un cada vez más tenso Snape

– Déjate de ser tan estirado y vive el momento, Snivelus

– No me llames de esa forma, Potter

– Basta, jóvenes –Intercedió al fin Albus –Veo que Harry ha dado en el blanco de todo este asunto. Quizás el retorno de la magia en la joven Weasley y que los hombres de más de cincuenta dejaran de morir tenga más relación de la que hayamos visto hasta ahora.

– Bill, en qué momento te diste cuenta de los poderes de Ginny –preguntó Arthur

– Creo que el día que volvía a Inglaterra. Ese día utilizó una planta para atacar a Fleur y aunque siempre creí que fue una coincidencia. Pero con el pasar de los días y los hechos que me contó mi padre, me llevó algún tiempo aceptar que Ginny tenía poderes y más que pudiese comunicarse con las plantas.

– Entonces fue cuando Ginny tenía quince años –afirmó Arthur

– En primavera, lo recuerdo bien –Dijo Bill

– Claro, un amigo del ministerio. Dedalus, él cumplía años para esa época y se había despedido de todos pero el tiempo pasó y nunca murió. Jamás vi a un hombre más agradecido con la vida que él.

– Aunque muriera de una maldición unos meses después

– Sí, los mortífagos no perdonaron que estuviese disfrutando de la vida en el mundo muggle.

– Entonces sí están relacionados una cosa con otra –confirmó Harry

– Me atrevería a decir que coincide con la vez que Voldemort volvió… después de que llevara años inactivo por lo que le hicimos con Sirius en el Londres Muggle.

– Eso es… Voldemort tuvo que hacer algo para mejorar –Remus trató de recapitular

– Quizás no solo fue mejorar, tal vez fue revivir

– A qué te refieres con eso, Severus.

– Esta magia antigua, sea oscura o no. Requiere el sacrificio de muchos magos para poder realizarse. Y lo poco que me contó Bella, del ritual que el señor oscuro realizó. Incluía magia de él mismo para poder ser llevada a cabo. Ella nos comentó que después del ritual, el señor oscuro durmió por horas y ella cree que incluso días. Sólo que disimulaba tan bien, que nadie pudo afirmar que él estaba durmiendo por más de un par de horas como acostumbra.

– Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver eso, con que haya revivido hace cinco años.

– Lo que quiero decir es que en cada ritual, el señor oscuro deja mucha de su magia viva en el mismo ritual y eso hace que influya en la maldición. De alguna forma. La maldición se nutre de la vitalidad del mismo señor oscuro.

– Pero eso contradice un poco la situación –añadió James –porque si lo que le hicimos con Sirius lo mató en vez de haberlo lastimado. Entonces la maldición contra las mujeres simplemente había desparecido.

– Creo que ambos tienen algo de razón –Confirmó Dumbledore –Estoy de acuerdo con Severus en que cualquier mago no hubiese podido efectuar el maleficio que Voldemort efectuó contra Inglaterra. La magia de Voldemort tuvo que ser empleada a fondo en la ejecución del maleficio, eso lo dejó susceptible, mágicamente hablando y por eso James pudo haberlo matado aquella vez –todos se removieron del lugar donde estaban –Y al tener que revivir, sus seguidores tuvieron que utilizar algo que hizo que el maleficio de Voldemort se rompiera aunque fuera un poco.

– Por eso quería volverlo a realizar en Rumania –afirmó Remus

– Claro, para ver que estuviera bien hecho esta vez. Probar que el maleficio sí funciona.

– Entonces, lo de Rumania fue sólo un rumor –agregó James –Claro no me miren así, nunca tuvimos en nuestras manos prueba alguna donde confirmáramos que Voldemort en verdad quería efectuar el ritual, perdón el maleficio allá.

– Estaba en Gambia –confirmó Remus –Nos tenía en Rumania y con todo el problema de la estampida de la comunidad mágica –Todos permanecían callados ante la perspectiva –y realmente quería probarlo fuera del alcance del ministerio y de la orden.

– Astuto, muy astuto. Tom Riddle hace honor hace apellido una vez más –Soltó Dumbledore.

– Todavía no entiendo tu forma de aprobar las fechorías que hace ese hombre, Albus

– Perdóname, Arthur. No quise mostrar admiración por los hechos. Es que no dejo de ver que Tom Riddle es un verdadero Slytherin en toda su extensión. Ha sido capaz de engañarnos con nuestros propios miedos y se ha salido con la suya una vez más.

– Pues a mi me alegra que todo esto haya sucedido –Bill parecía pensativo –porque al fin supimos el por qué de todo esto con Ginny. Siempre me pregunté por qué razón si ella tenía magia de bebé, de repente se tornó en una squib y luego de casi diez años volvió a tener una magia, casi tan extraña y poderosa que el mismísimo QuienNoDebeSerNombrado la quiere para ella.

– Todos la estamos protegiendo, Bill. No te preocupes –Remus afirmó con una mano sobre el hombro de un apesadumbrado Arthur.

– No se preocupen señores Weasley. No sólo Remus está al pendiente de la chica, los demás chicos la cuidan. Y varios hombres de la orden están pendiente de ella. ¿verdad, Harry?

– Entonces no la partió siete veces –pero Harry distaba mucho de la pregunta de su padre –Estamos haciendo mal las cuentas.

– ¿A qué te refieres, hijo?

– A la inmortalidad de Voldemort… si murió en tus manos, cuando yo tenía seis años. Tenemos el diario. El anillo. El relicario. Nos quedan tres más para que sumen siete

– Claro contando que perdió una vida al morir.

– Exacto –confirmó Harry, al ver que Bill le había entendido el punto.

– Entonces está él… que sería una y nos quedan sólo dos horrocruxes

– Eso creo –Harry se sentó y pasó la mano por su cabeza de pensar que cada vez estaban más cerca de acabar con ese maldito

– Si tienes razón en esta. Tendríamos que pensar en cuál de los tres posibles candidatos no es un horrocrux y cuál sí lo es.

– Tenemos la copa, la diadema y naggini –Enumeró Bill.

– Quizás sin importar si son o no, deberíamos ir en busca de los tres. Con eso no tendríamos que preocuparnos cuál es cuál.

– Nuestro grupo está preparando un asalto a la casa de los familiares maternos de Tom Riddle –confirmó Harry.

– Bien pensado, hijo. Voto porque ahí debe haber algo guardado.

– Naggini, siempre anda con Voldemort. Sólo al enfrentarnos con él podríamos saber si es o no un horrocrux –Snape vaciló un momento –tal vez deberíamos apurarnos en nuestro trabajo y mandar gente a Gambia.

– Mis fuentes afirman que ya no está allá –añadió Voldemort –también pensé en enviar a un puñado de nuestros mejores hombres después de que me dijiste lo de la señora Lestrange, pero mi fuente afirma que él está aquí en Inglaterra y estoy seguro de que no mentía.

– Hemos perdido una buena oportunidad –Remus se sentó algo cansado de que una esperanza se esfumara de las manos.

– Creo que el señor oscuro aprendió de sus errores

– Severus tiene razón. Él es demasiado astuto, sabía que se iba a poner débil, así que decidió no dejar cosas al azar –confirmó Albus

– Por esa razón esta vez no mató a nadie. Todo salió a pedir de boca para Voldemort en esta ocasión.

– Harry tiene razón

– No la tiene, en todo –los Potter y Remus miraron mal a Severus –Ahora sabemos algo demasiado importante. Fue la magia del señor oscuro quien permitió que la joven Weasley recobrara su propia magia y que los hombres mayores siguieran muriendo.

Todos permanecieron callados por varios minutos. James vio otra pequeña luz abriéndose ante tanta oscuridad. Lo de Gambia era muy malo para todos, pero por un momento eso ayudó a que todos al fin sacaran conclusiones que podían dar luces en la finalización de esa pesadilla en la que vivían desde hace quince años mal contados. A los pocos minutos los elfos domésticos entraron a la sala, trayendo distintos entremeses y bebidas. Conocían a los Weasley y su apetito no por años llevaba el menor de los Potter siendo amigo de los pelirrojos.

– ¿Y qué podemos hacer respecto a Gambia? –preguntó finalmente Remus.

– Temo que nada podemos hacer, Señor Weasley. El maleficio está hecho, las mujeres mueren y seguirán muriendo –Albus respondió con pesadumbre.

– En el momento hipotético que pudiéramos ponerle fin a la vida de Voldemort. ¿Sería eso suficiente para detener las muertes en Gambia? –Ahora era Arthur quien hablaba

– Con total certeza no podríamos ni confirmar, ni negar algo como lo que acaba de preguntar –Albus observó la cara de todos los presentes y vio desánimo así que agregó –Me aventuraría a afirmar que sí, sin embargo por lo que hablamos hoy, existe la posibilidad de que no ocurra.

– Claro, porque habían pedacitos del alma de ese degenerado dando vueltas por ahí –James suspiró –Debemos acabar a ese maldito cuanto antes.

– Estoy de acuerdo con James. Nuestra prioridad debe ser encontrar el siguiente horrocrux –Remus estaba firmemente parado al lado de la chimenea.

– Nuestro equipo está listo para empezar ya y antes de que me digas algo papá, sé que es muy arriesgado porque mi nivel mágico es más bajo que el normal y además si le sumamos lo de Ginny…

– Harry tiene razón, James –Remus se acercó a su amigo y lo palmeó en la espalda. La cara de pocos amigos que tenía en ese instante su amigo de siempre, pronosticaba problemas –No creo que podamos detenernos a esperar por algunas semanas a su recuperación completa.

Los demás observaron al anfitrión cambiar la mala cara por una de preocupación. Algunos gestos y malas palabras los acompañaron mientras que cedió ante la gravedad de los acontecimientos. Su hijo y sus amigos se enfrentarían de nuevo a la adversidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Disculpen la demora, este capítulo es de transición. Espero que antes de q pase 1 semana, pueda subir el otro capítulo q es de acción. Gracias por los comentarios a dos lectoras asiduas a la historia. Un abrazo fuerte para todas.


	43. C43 Dos de un solo golpe

_**Aclaración**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. _

**C43. Dos de un solo golpe**

Un encuentro desafortunado los había dejado a pasos de la muerte, la podía saborear en su boca ensangrentada, por un lado estaban trasladando a Neville junto a Luna al ala de heridas mágicas de hechizos oscuros en San Mungo, Hermione de otra parte acababa de entrar a la enfermería para asistir a Madame Pomfrey en el cuidando a unos mal heridos William, Ronald y Draco. En mayor o menor grado, todos estaban heridos por la reciente incursión en el antiguo hogar de los Gaunt, la familia paterna de Tom Riddle.

La enfermería de Hogwarts era un caos por los heridos que acababan de llegar y por un enfrentamiento en Quidditch con estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Harry repasó en su mente la estrategia a la incursión al hogar de los Gaunt, la orden del fénix tenía preparado un grupo de asalto que entraría a apoyarlos si en algún momento las cosas salían mal. _¡Qué irónico!_ Pensó Harry, _al final casi todo salió mal. _Un destello rojo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos fatalistas, su mirada siguió el fuego en una cabellera y vio a su mujer ideal irse de la mano con el hombre que tenía el derecho de llamarla novia. Odiaba a ese medicucho con todo su ser y ni estando enfermo o convaleciente eso cambiaría. Sus amigos se debatían entre la vida y la muerte y el único pensamiento claro era el odio profundo por ese hombre. Una vez más estaba totalmente seguro que esa pelirroja sería su perdición.

– Harry debemos llamar al señor Weasley, y al profesor Lupin los muchachos están mal y deben enterarse de la situación –Hermione posó su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro sacándolo de sus pensamientos de venganza.

– Dumbledore se encargará de eso, Hermione. Debemos ser precavidos. Voldemort debe saber ahora que sus pedazos de alma están acabadas y no sabemos cuáles serán sus siguientes movimientos.

– Deberías dejar de mirarla así… No te hace bien –Hermione siguió la mirada perdida de Harry en una pareja saliendo de la enfermería.

– No es masoquismo, es que odio a ese tipo. Le toma la mano como si ella le perteneciera.

– Son novios, Harry –El tono de Hermione le decía a Harry "_no digas tonterías sabes que es cierto"_

– Hermione, ella es demasiada mujer para él.

– Ya se dará cuenta.

– Y mientras tanto yo sólo miro, maldigo en mi mente y la dejo ir.

– Te has vuelto paciente –ambos rieron ante la ironía

– Ni toda esta situación la ha hecho entender lo que siento por ella.

– Ella lo sabe. Tu también –él la observó con mala cara –está tratando de finalizar las cosas de la mejor manera con Michael. No es fácil terminar una relación con alguien –Harry gruñó al pensarlo –requiere tiempo terminar una relación que está destinada al fracaso. Ella no lo quiere…

– No parece

– No vengas a hacerte la víctima conmigo, Harry Potter. Tus celos, nublan tus pensamientos. Claro que también sabes lo que Ginny siente por ti.

– Está bien… Hermione, lo que tu digas, no tienes por qué gritarme

– Eres un testarudo de miedo, Harry. Nuestros amigos se están muriendo y tu te estás regodeando en tus pensamientos de derrota. Reacciona, siempre has sido optimista, mostrándonos a cada uno de nosotros un futuro promisorio. No dejes que este asunto con Ginny trastorne tus sentidos. Debes enfocarte –después de eso la chica no pudo continuar y empezó a llorar en el hombro de su amigo –Creí que moriríamos, pero cuando vi a Ron, yoooo… no sé qué me pasó Harry. Me descontrolé, perdóname por haber dejado el plan.

– No te preocupes Hermione, todos entendimos la situación. Nadie te va a culpar por dejar la posición e ir a rescatar a Ron. Si no lo hubieras hecho justo en ese instante, estoy seguro que él no estaría aquí.

– Pero yo…

– Tu nada, hiciste lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho. Ayudaste a nuestro amigo a sobrevivir –la chica asintió pero seguía suspirando entrecortadamente –Ve y descansa, yo haré la primera ronda para cuidarlos.

– Sabes que no podré pegar un ojo.

– Necesito que descanses y me releves, Hermione. No podré descansar en paz si no hay alguien cuidándoles el sueño, pero justo en este instante no puedo dormir. Así que por favor, hazlo tu, para que luego yo pueda descansar.

– Es navidad, Harry. Es navidad y el regalo de este año fue llevar a mucha gente a la muerte.

– No, Hermione. Te equivocas, hoy dimos el paso faltante en la destrucción de la inmortalidad de Voldemort

– Sabes que con todo esto no lo había visto de esa forma.

– No creas que soy tan brillante, fue Luna quien lo dijo al azar, antes de… –quería gritar que Nott la había torturado, pero recordar los ojos vacíos de la chica, le estaban haciendo sentir un extraño picor en los suyos. No podía ser débil en ese instante, todos tenían su fe puesta en él y no los decepcionaría, ya lo había hecho en la cueva y después con lo del callejón Diagon. Ahora todo iba a ser distinto.

– Sí, esa chica es demasiado lista a veces, tanto que me asusta –Notaba la tristeza en la cara de su amigo y distraerlo de los pensamientos le pareció la mejor salida –Tal vez, tengas razón y debo ir a dormir un poco, para que luego tu puedas hacerlo.

– Gracias, Hermione.

– No, Harry. Gracias a tu destreza y la de Neville pudimos salirnos de esta. Creí que moriríamos en más de una ocasión.

El pelinegro le besó la cabeza con mucho cariño y la instó a tomar la poción de sueño que Madame Pomfrey les dejara a la mano. Hermione la necesitaba más que él, porque estaba seguro que una vez la castaña se despertara él caería rendido en la cama por varios días. Justo en este instante era imposible para él cerrar los ojos. Tenía que revisar en su mente los acontecimientos de esa noche. Necesitaba saber cuáles errores cometieron, necesitaba ganar un poco de control de su vida luego de haber vivido una noche tan desquiciada.

Sus pensamientos se ubicaron en el atardecer de ese día y en el nerviosismo que conllevaba empezar una nueva misión. Harry observó a todos los muchachos, entonces se enfocó en la pelirroja quien tenía su cabello meticulosamente recogido en un peinado que aunque no le dejaba ver su preciosa cabellera, le dejaba al descubierto su blanco y sedoso cuello. La excitación por la misión hacía que su cuerpo se encendiera un poco al ver a la chica. Suspiró con fuerza. Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar por sus emociones y llevarla a algún lugar oscuro y besarla hasta que ella no tuviera otra alternativa diferente a responderle con la fogosidad que tanto deseaba experimentar.

Ella lo miró con complicidad. Era todo lo que él necesitaba para abalanzarse sobre la chica. Qué importaba la misión, esa chica valía la pena cualquier cambio de planes, unos pocos minutos no debería ser problema en su plan de acción. Tenían un serio indicio que en la casa de la familia Gaunt se encontraría el anillo de la familia, ese que vinculaba a Lord Voldemort con Salazar Slytherin uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. No, definitivamente no era sólo el horrocrux, de alguna forma estaba seguro de encontrarse con un lado bastante oscuro de Tom Riddle, es que sólo un hombre con sed de poder y tan frío como un témpano podría asesinar a sangre fría a su padre, sus tíos, abuelos, en fin, en un solo día había acabado con toda su descendencia.

– No es momento para que sigas tus pensamientos, Harry –El muchacho miró a Luna mientras ella miraba tranquila a los chicos empando todas las cosas que los acompañarían en su aventura.

– ¡Qué dices!

– Ginny… ella te dijo que debías esperar. Demuéstrale que puede confiar en ti.

– Yo…

– Harry, tus "amorosos" pensamientos por Ginny, se reflejan a tu alrededor. Ese color rojo, acompañado del fucsia indica la pasión que sientes por ella. Todo está en tu aura.

– Luna…

– Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie. Aunque Ginny sospeche, jamás hiciste nada. Así que no te preocupes. Esta misión es demasiado importante como para dejarse llevar por la pasión.

– Tienes razón. Luna –Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire… Respirar, era lo único que lo podría salvar de la locura absoluta por no tener a su pelirroja.

– Lo sé.

– Ella…

– También lo sé.

– Es bueno hablar contigo –Harry sonrió al igual que la chica.

– Estoy segura de ello, Harry.

– Chicos estamos listos –Gritó un atribulado Ron.

Todos se acercaron al traslador que los llevaría en esta interesante misión. Esperaban encontrar los límites de la propiedad de los Gaunt, donde lindaban con el pueblo muggle donde residía la antigua familia que se regodeaba en ser familiares con el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin.

Una vez un pie tocó tierra, Harry sintió algo diferente incluso el más retardado de todos los magos podría sentir la magia flotando en el ambiente, cada objeto parecía estar repleto de algún encantamiento, unos más poderosos que otros. Por unos momentos sintió algo de miedo, un frío demoledor recorrió las entrañas del pelinegro hasta helar sus extremidades, un paso en falso podría significar una muerte segura para cualquiera del grupo. Los observó a todos concentrados en su labor, algunos tenían pintado el temor en sus facciones, otros trataban de enfocarse en sus actividades de reconocimiento y así evitar sentir el peligro rodearlos.

Luna y Neville hacían buen equipo, él por su naturaleza bonachona se dejaba guiar por el instinto natural que poseía la rubia al sentir cualquier presencia mágica, tan solo un poco de concentración bastaba para que la rubia se sintonizase con la magia a su alrededor. Poco a poco los dos fueron creando un camino seguro para que los demás avanzaran hasta la entrada de la casa de los Gaunt.

Draco y William ya tenían asegurado el perímetro alrededor de la mansión, nada ni nadie podría entrar ahora sin ser notado por ellos, cualquier intruso por diminuto o grande que fuera sería notado por los hechizos de protección y alertaría con sonidos y luces de distintos colores el inminente visitante. Lo habían planeado con bastante tiempo, no querían ser sorprendidos husmeando en esa casa; la intensión era buscar cualquier vestigio de la existencia de un horrocrux, sin hacerle notar a Lord Voldemort la intención detrás de todo esto. No necesitaban poner en sobre aviso al mago y esperar que se quedara tranquilo ante la noticia de su desconocida inmortalidad.

Ron y Ginny estaban empezando a recolectar en un contenedor las pequeñas criaturas mágicas que estaban custodiando la casa; más de una docena de reptiles de toda clase empezaron a salir a la superficie a medida que Luna y Neville se aproximaban a la puerta y los hermanos Weasley aprovechándose de la habilidad de la pelirroja como puente de comunicación con las criaturas animadas, les explicaba con paciencia la razón para que un grupo de magos jóvenes estuvieran tratando de ingresar a una propiedad donde un mago oscuro y poderoso les había indicado que no debían dejar entrar a nadie. Una vez una serpiente negra tomó la vocería de la mayoría de los animales que protegían el lugar, el asunto se volvió más simple.

La chica les explicó que ninguno de sus amigos estaba con ánimo de lastimarlas, ellos buscaban artefactos oscuros que el mago negro (como lo llamaban los animales) había dejado dentro de la casa de los Gaunt. Después de casi media hora de discusiones y negociaciones al fin llegó la solución. En un contenedor especial, creado por Hermione con la colaboración de Ron, las serpientes y los otros reptiles se guardarían, mientras los magos incursionaban en la casa. De tal forma que cuando acabaran la incursión los reptiles y serpientes fueran devueltos a sus sitios de origen, puesto que no se encontraban a gusto en ese lugar tan frío y oscuro. Algunos de esos animales se oponían a seguir a los hermanos hacia el contenedor, porque estaban tan acostumbrados al maltrato de los magos, que no podían creer la existencia de unas crías de magos que respetaran los animales u otra criatura no mágica. Le tomó otro tiempo a la pelirroja para convencerlos a todos de guardarse pues esperaban un ataque inminente de la gente quien en primer lugar los trajeran de aquellos bosques tropicales, que alguna vez fuera su hogar.

Hermione reforzaba a cada grupo cuando era requerida, su labor era un poco más complicada pues debía prestar asesoría cuando cualquiera de los grupos necesitaba algún hechizo especializado que contuviera criaturas mágicas y no mágicas de cualquier clase, cualquier artefacto de magia oscura que desconocieran e incluso chequear algún cambio de clima que pudiese acarrearles inconvenientes antes de entrar a la casa.

Harry permanecía en contacto con su grupo a través de un pequeño dispositivo parecido a los juegos móviles de los muggle. La idea había sido de Ronald y Hermione quienes estaban encantados con un dispositivo con el que los jóvenes no mágicos pasaban el tiempo libre. A través de ese pequeño aparato electrónico los chicos se podían comunicar, jugar, oír música, ver videos y muchas otras cosas. Con esa idea en mano en las tres semanas anteriores y con la ayuda de varios magos expertos en disfrazar la magia en aparatos muggles habían diseñado el dispositivo para dar con la posición de grupos de asalto como el que conformaban sus 7 amigos y él. También podía observar a través de un mapa de la zona, qué tipo de magia los circundaba en caso de requerir refuerzos; pequeños sonidos podían mostrar al portador del dispositivo el tipo de protecciones que todavía sobrevivían a contrahechizos y un sinfín de sensores mágicos permitían ver el estado de cada grupo para quien ejerciera de guía pudiese ayudar en caso de necesidad.

Harry observó una vez más el mapa en el dispositivo, todo aparentaba estar normal. Aunque había magia que ni el dispositivo podía discernir de qué se trataba, de todas maneras podía observarse en la pequeña pantalla, la negra intención con la que se había conjurado. Estaban rodeados de algo maligno y debían extremar las medidas de precaución. Saltó sin pretender asustar a los demás, al sentir algo muy frío deslizarse por sus pantalones y zigzaguear hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja con su contenedor, una serpiente negra siseaba sin parar, enfrentándose con palabras al intento de la chica de hacerle notar su papel de protectora de los reptiles y sus congéneres. Después de un rato fue tanto el desconcierto de Ginny que Harry tuvo que movilizar a Luna para que ayudara en la tarea de guardar la serpiente.

Para no dejar a ninguna persona trabajando sola, Neville y Ron siguieron con la labor que le correspondía a Luna y Neville; así aunque no era el plan inicial, debían ser las cosas pues la serpiente era demasiado peligrosa para dejarla en manos de la pelirroja únicamente. Al cabo de un rato vio cómo la serpiente volteó majestuosamente su cara hacia él y lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos rojos amedrentaban un poco, lo escuchó sisear y mirar de nuevo a la chica. Ella le guiñó el ojo y la serpiente se encaminó hacia el lugar donde sus compañeras compartían espacio, no sin antes decir algo a lo que la chica sonrió sin alegría, una vez guardadas las dos mujeres se encaminaron hasta otro contenedor que ya tenía un número indeterminado de bichos de todo tipo; mientras pasaba Ginny lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba algo de culpabilidad y le guiñó el ojo. Unas palabras de Luna la hicieron sonreír un poco. Y el corazón del chico se llenó de esa sensación de tranquilidad que siempre acompañaba el sonido cantarín en la sonrisa de la pelirroja. _¡Rayos! Si amaba esa chica._

Ronald demostraba generosamente el agradecimiento al removerlo de la tarea de guardar a los animales en cajas, Harry podía notarlo en sus hombros más distendidos, en su forma de caminar e incluso de observar a Hermione mientras ella ayudaba a cada grupo. Esa disposición para entrar en casa de los Gaunt parecía acomodarse mejor a la forma de trabajar de todos.

En su pequeño dispositivo de protección empezó a percibir una extraña marea roja acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban, el invierno y la niebla que los había acompañado apenas llegaron al lugar se extinguía con afanosa rapidez. Esa marea roja estaba acompañada de un calor que empezaba a hacerles desear no tener tanta ropa encima. Obviamente un hechizo de protección se había activado y los rodeaba con velocidad. Harry alertó a todos los del grupo a través del patronus, poniendo a todos en pie de lucha por la noticia.

Con mayor rapidez Ron y Neville terminaron de quitar los hechizos de protección en puertas y ventanas. Draco y William compartieron una pequeña experiencia con un gnomo de color café que no parecía ser el típico gnomo protector de los jardines, sino un horrible troll tan pequeño y feo como sólo esos seres podían llegar a ser. Tal vez al pequeño gnomo debían la ola de calor, o cualquier otra locura que ideara alguna vez Voldemort. Esperaron un rato más y aunque el calor aumentó, nada más parecía estar fuera de lugar. Con eso en mente sólo Draco y William permanecieron fuera de la casa mientras los otros seis ingresaron para empezar la búsqueda.

Cada paso que daban en la casa estaba lo mejor planeado posible, al estar el lugar a oscuras y no poder emplear magia para iluminar el camino, habían llevado consigo unas gafas muggles que les permitía ver en la oscuridad.

Investigaron la sala de estar y el comedor que alguna vez parecía haber sido lujoso. Observaron la entrada a la cocina y un cuarto que debió resguardar a un elfo doméstico. Por las investigaciones hechas por la Orden, la familia Gaunt alguna vez tubo influencia y fortuna dentro de la comunidad mágica pero en el último siglo todo se había venido abajo y cuando el último de los descendientes murió en la cárcel de Askaban después de enfrentarse a algunos integrantes de la familia Riddle, todo había terminado en el estado de abandono actual. La ironía del destino estaba en que tras años de estar regodeándose en ser descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin y de sangre pura, ahora su nombre estaba en manos de un despiadado mago de origen mestizo.

El dispositivo de Harry resonó en su mano, el pelinegro lo observó y sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, lo que antes parecía un gnomo extraño de jardín pasaba a ser un objeto grande, poderoso y tan torpe como siempre; tenían en sus manos a un troll. El joven suspiró con fuerza, se había enfrentado a un troll en su primer año junto a Hermione y Ron. Le habían ganado una pequeña batalla, pero todo había sido suerte. Ahora era el turno de Draco y de William de cuidarlos mientras ellos seguían en la búsqueda. Alertó a los demás, debían ser más rápidos en su labor.

Hermione gritó algo desde dentro de la cocina. Harry no identificó si era por la alegría de haberla encontrado o por el miedo que le deba de estar al lado de la magia oscura. Observó el dispositivo y vio un pequeño punto negro que titilaba en el mapa donde debía estar la cocina. Algo extraño pasaba, el punto negro se movía, lentamente pero se desplazaba alrededor de la amiga emanada por su amiga. Aunque estaba seguro que era el horrocrux lo que mostraba la pantalla, también podía asegurar que no era algo que estaba quieto y que atacaría a la chica en cualquier instante.

Le envió un patronus para advertirle que debía salir de ahí y rápido, pero parecía que Hermione había sido atacada pues no se movía pero emitía pequeños gritos, renegando por algo que él todavía no comprendía. Harry se encontraba al otro lado de la casa, lejos de la cocina, desplazarse rápido hasta el lugar era inviable, porque podía acelerar algún hechizo de movimiento. Estaba asustado por su amiga pero no podía hacer nada sino replegar a quien estuviese más cerca de la chica. Tenía que separar las parejas que habían ingresado a la casa y eso lo asustaba demasiado.

– Neville cubre a Hermione, algo le sucede. No puedo ir tan rápido. Tu y Ron es lo más cerca que ella tiene.

– Entendido –replicó el joven.

Harry vio el desplazamiento de su amigo hasta la cocina, por alguna razón eso lo tranquilizaba. Neville tenía sangre fría a la hora de la batalla, aunque pareciera inseguro en las cosas de cada día, más no en el momento de enfrentarse al enemigo; se palpaba el cambio en las facciones y en los movimientos de su amigo, simplemente podía enfocar su atención que se transformaba en guerrero.

– Ron cuida el perímetro a tu alrededor, ahora que estas solo, debes redoblar tus sentidos.

– Harry, no te preocupes. Sé lo que hago.

– De eso estoy seguro. Es que ese cuarto del elfo no me gustó para nada. El color que muestra este monitor es de un color verde mugre, que hace que algo se me revuelva en el estómago.

– Dejen de mandarse esos mensajes idiotas y concéntrese en la labor –Una hermosa liebre apareció moviéndose. El patronus de Neville apareció entre el Terrier de Ron y el venado de Harry.

Una risa fuerte se escuchó en la cocina, dejando a todos tranquilos cuando Hermione dejó mostrar que no estaba más en peligro.

– Algo grande y feo nos estaba rodeando. Todo está bajo control ahora –Neville terminó de comunicarse y siguió en su labor junto a Hermione –Me quedaré aquí para seguir observando algo que no nos agrada.

– Bien, si necesitan ayuda… ya saben.

Harry respiró con tranquilidad. Todo estaba bien con su amiga. Observó los puntos negros que habían rodeado a Hermione permanecer inmóviles formaban un círculo pero su amiga ya no estaba en el medio. De verdad que algo tramaban esas cosas, entendía la necesidad de Neville de quedarse con ella.

– Harry, debes venir. Algo no está nada bien en este patio

Una liebre llegó dando saltos hasta donde estaba Harry. El pelinegro se alarmó y se detuvo en el monitor, aunque entendía  
>que Luna no era una mujer que se dejara llevar por sus emociones de pánico como lo hacía Hermione en batalla, sabía que algo grueso se formaba donde las dos jóvenes se encontraban. Un extraño vacío aparecía en el monitor. No había sonido, ni color, ni movimiento. Parecía como una nada sin forma, dibujada a mano alzada; estaba peligrosamente cerca de las chicas.<p>

Su pequeña pelirroja estaba en peligro, sintió un pequeño escalofrío subirle por la espalda, de seguro ella seguiría su curiosidad y caería en la trampa de aquella nada. La conocía lo suficiente como para verla atrapada en el engaño de Voldemort. Acudió a la mayor velocidad que podía. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de correr hacia la chica, pero la precaución le ganaba en cada paso que daba. De nada valía si él corría hasta donde estaba su bella pelirroja si mientras tanto ponía en riesgo a los demás. Él era el líder y debía permanecer calmado.

– Ginny, no toques nada todavía. Déjame observar primero. Por favor, no toques nada.

No hubo respuesta a ese patronus. Ya sabía él que la pelirroja había hecho algo, de seguro ya estaban encerradas en algo oscuro que no les permitía moverse. Toda una serie de imágenes llenaron su cabeza con todos los posibles escenarios de maldad que podía estar rodeando a Ginny y a Luna en ese instante.

– Neville, las chicas están en peligro. Deja que Ron acompañe a Hermione y ayúdame. Ellas están en el patio trasero de la casa.

Pasó algún rato más antes de que él pudiera liberarse de su labor y acercarse al patio trasero de la casa. Dos pasos más y estaría en la puerta. La nada no emitía sonido alguno y eso lo asustaba, pero el silencio de las chicas era lo que realmente lo tenía aterrorizado. Otro paso y la distancia se desvaneció, entonces lo visualizó… algo viscoso de color verde, se movía por el piso y absorbía todo lo viviente del lugar. Esa baba aparentemente convertía lo que tocaba en piedra, porque eso era lo único que se veía a lo largo y ancho del amplio patio interno. Las chicas estaban tomadas de la mano, permanecían quietas y trataban de hacer algo; seguramente estaban intentando comunicarse con el bicho baboso que avanzaba lentamente hacia ellas. El muchacho sopesó las opciones, si el bicho seguía moviéndose a esa velocidad tendrían máximo diez minutos para sacarlas de ahí ilesas, de lo contrario no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Neville acababa de entrar y calló al ver el espectáculo –si las movemos –Neville veía el mismo peligro que Harry. Pero también sabía que hacer mover a ese par de chicas, sería algo muy difícil de hacer antes de que pasara el peligro. Trató de aproximarse al bicho, pero éste cambió el horrible color verde musgo a un verde parduzco que daba asco tan solo a la vista.

– Quédate quieto, parece que el movimiento acelera el paso del bicho –Harry recalculó el tiempo que tenían, ahora solo contaban con cinco minutos.

– Harry retrocede despacio, para ver si con eso también acelera el paso –Harry lo hizo de forma lenta y aunque el bicho no aceleró el avance, tampoco retrocedió.

– Bien, podemos salir lento. Tengo una idea Neville, retrocede lentamente y cuando estemos afuera las hacemos volar hasta donde estemos con un _accio_. Tu a Luna y yo a Ginny –Neville asintió y empezó a retroceder hasta llegar al portón que permitía el acceso al patio trasero. Cuando los dos estuvieron seguros de estar lejos del avance de la baba, con un movimiento de la varita atrajeron a las chicas.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Ginny estaba en brazos del pelinegro quien la retenía con fuerza. Conociéndola era tan capaz de ir tras la baba, sólo por demostrar su punto de vista. Harry no le dijo nada, pero le tomó la barbilla a la chica y la hizo mirar hacia donde la baba avanzaba. Ginny trató de retroceder al ver el lugar, lo que parecía haber sido un hermoso jardín, ahora era un sitio gris y sin vida. Generaba una sensación de tristeza y abandono que removía el corazón en su sitio -¿Cómo?…

– No sabemos, lo mejor es salir de aquí, parece que está avanzando. Mira el portón se ha vuelto de piedra y la pared se está afectando –Todos miraron hacia el techo de la casa que empezaba a cambiar de color –Debemos continuar.

– Observa, Harry. En la fuente, al fondo del patio, hay algo brillante.

– No podemos entrar, no ahora que la baba empieza a avanzar del patio hacia la casa –afirmó el pelinegro

– Quizás podamos entrar por el otro lado –todos miraron a Ginny –me refiero a entrar por detrás de la casa

– Pero no hay puertas –Neville y Luna retrocedieron un poco más. Mientras Ginny y Harry se hicieron hacia un lado para poder ver por un pequeño espacio que la baba no cubría en su avance.

– Con magia podemos abrir una ¿no? –Ginny miró a Harry quien le regaló una sonrisa de aprobación. De inmediato le envió un patronus con la nueva indicación a Draco quien se encontraba más cerca del muro que separaba el patio de las afueras de la casa.

– Es mejor que volvamos a la formación de grupos que teníamos antes, excepto que ahora me quedaré aquí con Ginny y Ron trabajará con Hermione –Los muchachos se fueron dejando a Ginny y a Harry observando la baba avanzar.

– Entonces no funcionó… -Harry la observó sin entender –hablar con el bicho, o cosa, o monstruo, es una versión mala del monstruo come galletas.

– ¿De quién? –Harry la miró como si ahora ella fuera un bicho raro

– Lucas… el monstruo come galletas. Plaza Sésamo. Marionetas animadas… ¡Argh! Olvídalo, es un programa de televisión muggle.

– ¡Ah! No creo… Parece que no funcionó hablar con la baba.

– Lucas –lo corrigió ella

– Está bien Lucas.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó la chica observando al monstruo devorar la estructura de la casa. Justo en ese momento una de las columnas de la casa dejó su forma normal y pasó a ser la misma piedra grisácea y fea del patio. Haciendo que la estructura de la casa crujiera de forma escandalosa –Tal vez alejarnos, sea una buena idea. Pero hazlo despacio, si nos movemos rápido se come todo a su paso de forma más rápida.

– Con Neville nos dimos cuenta de eso justo a tiempo.

De pronto un ruido sordo detrás de la casa los distrajo, el ruido estaba acompañado de un estruendo causado por lo que parecía una fuerte explosión seguida de trozos de piedra volando para todos lados. Uno de los trozos de piedra más grandes impactó sobre Lucas, haciéndole un hoyo que dejaba ver el fondo, por donde un asombrado Draco, miraba al Troll convertirse también en piedra.

– ¡No lo toques! –gritaron Ginny y Harry al tiempo. Draco retrocedió al instante, presintiendo que la piedra no estaba ahí antes.

– ¿Qué rayos es eso? –William se asomó desde el fondo de la casa. Se veía cansado por el esfuerzo de evadir los golpes del gigantesco Troll

– Es Lucas… el monstruo come galletas –dijo Ginny. Todos la miraron con cara de no entender y esperaron a que Harry respondiera.

– Es un ente de magia oscura. Transforma todo a su paso y Ginny lo bautizó por un programa de marionetas muggle –De inmediato todos entendieron que no debían hacerle caso a la chica.

– Ese Lucas, tiene mucha hambre. La pared del segundo piso que da al patio se está volviendo de piedra

– Sí, nada parece detenerlo –Acotó Harry con preocupación –¿Qué se les ocurre para obtener el objeto brillante, sin volvernos piedra? –Entonces los dos muchachos fijaron su vista en una titilante luz de color verde que estaba en la fuente, cercana al hueco que ahora daba vista desde el exterior. El accio no funciona

– ¡Hey, Harry! Lucas va hacia la cocina, mira –Ginny observaba al monstruo de baba tomar camino hacia el ruido que provenía desde la cocina.

Parecía que los otros cuatro estaban sosteniendo grandes dificultades. Harry observó su monitor con calma, los puntos brillantes que había observado antes, se movían hacía distintas partes, parecían al azar y estaban "atacando" a sus compañeros haciéndolos generar un flujo de magia que atraía al monstruo Lucas. Mientras que Ginny, Draco y William hablaban de cómo extraer el objeto brillante de la fuente; él se enfocaba en observar algún movimiento repetitivo de los puntos brillantes de la cocina. En un instante lo vio con claridad. Los puntos tenían un patrón de movimiento, surcaban el monitor dibujando una serpiente con tres cabezas. Y volvían a empezar de nuevo.

– Chicos, una serpiente, los puntos dibujan una serpiente en el monitor –El patronus lo envió Harry apenas descubrió la forma en que los puntos atravesaban la sala.

– Harry, esa cosa empezó a avanzar más rápido. Algo sucedió con quienes están en la cocina, mira.

– Tenemos que movernos nosotros también, Ginny. No podemos seguir aquí, esta cosa pronto va a tener todo en la edad de piedra.

– Harry. Esto no está bien. Lucas no permite establecer ningún tipo de comunicación. Ni el calamar gigante de Hogwarts me costó tanto. Incluso la vez que nos reunimos con Charlie tuve tantos problemas para hablar con los dragones. Yo creo que esto no tiene vida propia. Esto debe ser algo como un ente, sin conciencia de su existencia, no creo que sienta dolor, porque cuando la piedra le pegó ni siquiera se dio por enterada

– Eso es, preciosa. Sólo la piedra creada por él, le pudo hacer un daño.

– ¿Y cómo lo golpearemos con la piedra? Si el Troll quedó como estatua de piedra a penas la tocó.

– Soluciónalo con Draco y William. Los chicos van a tener problemas si Lucas llega hasta la puerta de la cocina y los muchachos aún no han salido de ahí.

La vista de la cocina era caótica, todo parecía estar destrozado por algún hechizo; Luna, Hermione, Ron y Neville parecían no darse cuenta de la situación; todo apuntaba a que uno o tal vez más de un hechizo de confusión había caído sobre el lugar, porque todos se movían en direcciones opuestas, sin darse cuenta de la situación de los demás. Harry observó la situación un par de minutos más, las frases y gritos de ayuda de cada uno de ellos, afirmó más la idea del _confundus_, definitivamente estaban bajo este hechizo y por eso actuaban como personas sin ningún enfrentamiento en batalla.

– Neville espabílate, está bajo el _confundus_

Le gritó Harry a Neville, mientras este trataba de forma incesante de llevarse a Luna a cuestas; y ella luchaba con su varita contra inexistentes bichos en el aire; era tanta la fuerza que la chica prestaba a la pelea que en más de una ocasión había golpeado a su novio y éste como si nada seguía empecinado en decirle que esa no era la puerta de la cocina, por donde deberían salir.

Cuando al fin Neville entendió las palabras de Harry, salió de esa horrible visión de Luna siendo tragada por una puerta de hierro con horribles puntas afiladas que hacían lo posible por comerse a una Luna que golpeaba incesantemente las bisagras de la puerta como si con eso pudiera derribar a la puerta negra que cada vez crecía más y más. Neville parpadeó repetidamente, tratando de quitarse la imagen que lo asustaba tanto. Observó a Luna mientras ella golpeaba el aire, empleando todas sus fuerzas.

– Luna, amor. No hay nada ahí. Despierta, estamos bajo un hechizo de confusión.

– Pero… - La chica lo miró con asombro y le sonrió. Le dio un beso suave en los labios y compuso su cuerpo y la ropa que llevaba –Fue una interesante charla con seres que no existían –Neville le sonrió con dulzura –Hasta que insistieron en transformarte en un duende roba sueños de niños muggles y eso no lo iba a permitir; Ni siquiera porque están en la lista de las 10 criaturas más raras que existen en el mundo mágico.

– Lo sé, amor. Lo sé –Neville la abrazó con fuerza, adoraba la locura de esa hermosa bruja –Harry nos necesita afuera. Ron y Hermione están actuando raro, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí. Por favor despiértala a ella y yo haré otro tanto con él.

Al cabo de poco tiempo el hechizo _confundus_ ya había sido superado y estaban los cuatro reuniendo sus cosas para salir de la cocina e irse al punto de encuentro junto a los demás integrantes del grupo. Hermione y Luna debían salir primero mientras los hombres cuidaban la salida. Mientras avanzaban a la salida de la cocina las dos chicas comparaban sus experiencias para después contarles a los demás lo experimentado, pero un ruido atronador las dejó paralizadas en el sitio. Todo se sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera les dio tiempo de voltear a mirar cuando se vieron enredadas en polvo y escombros.

Luego todo fue un caos en el lugar el polvo era tan denso que nada era claro desde donde se encontraban las chicas, una sombra de cabellos oscuros apareció al poco rato solo para corroborar dos de sus amigos estaban atrapados bajo un montón de escombros. Hermione y Luna trataban afanosamente de sacar a los muchachos. Entonces fue Harry quien con un movimiento de su varita hizo que la mayoría de los escombros se despejaran, para encontrarse con un Neville bastante malherido. Después de angustiantes minutos buscando a Ronald no pudieron conseguirlo y Hermione estaba empezando a ponerse verdaderamente histérica.

– Luna, saca a Hermione de aquí. Yo me encargo de Nev

– ¡NO! El grito de la castaña se escuchó por toda la casa, jamás lo dejaré ahí.

– No es el momento de problemas, Hermione. Haz lo que te digo

– No me puedes obligar, Harry. Ron, es el amor de mi vida. No me voy a ir –cada frase iba acompañado de sollozos por parte de Hermione.

– Tu estás bajo mi mando y debes cumplir las órdenes que te doy –la chica lo miró enojada –él es mi mejor amigo, Hermione –con una voz más suave añadió –Te entiendo pero la vida de todos está en juego aquí. Vamos, ve con Luna

– Vamos Hermione… todo va a salir bien.

Tenían que salir despacio para que Lucas no se abalanzara sobre ellos como un cazador buscando una presa fácil y tanto el desespero como el dolor de las chicas no daban pie para avanzar con rapidez. Una vez estuvieron fuera de la casa, Harry pudo observar como una extraña masa de hierros aparecía en el lado izquierdo de la casa mientras por el otro lado el panorama era de una casa vieja petrificada por el paso del tiempo. El segundo piso parecía que ya no existía, tan solo un pedazo de cuarto quedaba en pie, más no por mucho tiempo.

Una vez pudo dejar a Neville a cuidado de una aterrorizada Hermione y una más tranquila Luna. Divisó la sonrisa de Draco, William y Ginny se acercaban con una sonrisa en los labios.

– La pelirroja es brillante –Draco abrazó a Harry –gracias a ella tenemos uno –Harry quiso atrapar a la chica en un abrazo pero un quejido de Neville lo sacó de los pensamientos.

– No lo hice todo yo, fuiste tu quien lo logró

– Acepta el halago, mujer –Un William más eufórico que de costumbre abrazó también a Harry –no todos los días el estirado de Malfoy le da un halago a alguien.

– Ayúdenme, no sé cómo… -la voz de Luna no pudo seguir. De inmediato William se apartó y fue a ayudar a Neville, seguido por Ginny.

– ¿Y Weasley? –Draco miraba para todas partes

– No lo sé. No encontramos nada. El segundo piso colapsó y cayó sobre Neville. Ronald…

– Es hora de partir, tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar Harry –Draco lo miró con determinación.

– Lo sé. Incluso antes de saber que ustedes lo habían encontrado lo venía pensando, pero…

– Weasley… Lo sé. Entiendo todo, pero no podemos quedarnos más aquí. No sabemos si haya alguna alarma o algo que le informe al Señor Oscuro de nuestra presencia.

Harry miro con desesperación a Draco sabía que hablaba con la razón y esa era la que debía prevalecer en casos como este. Él era el líder del grupo y debía velar por cumplir con el objetivo de la misión y éste estaba cumplido. Ahora pese a que le dolía en el alma debían partir.

– Nos marchamos, alisten todo para salir de aquí –Informó Harry

– Pero falta –alcanzó a decir Luna

– No discutan, son órdenes y vamos a cumplirlas. Si nos quedamos un minuto más todo esto va a colapsar y prefiero tenerlos a todos vivos que muertos.

– Pero se va a enterar –William miraba extrañado a Harry, sin darse todavía cuenta de que faltaba Ronald –Tom va a saber que estuvimos aquí

– No, él no sabrá nada. Así como no ha sabido que destruimos otros, ni sabrá de nuestra presencia en el lugar. Ya hubiera hecho algo…

– ¿Y cómo sabes que no lo hizo, ya? –explotó Ginny -¿Cómo me aseguras que esto que ocurrió aquí no son los refuerzos que Tom hizo?

– Basta, les prohíbo a todos que discutan mis órdenes

Harry no pudo continuar porque un grito de ayuda se escuchó dentro de la casa. La voz era fuerte y clara, algunos quisieron ir a la casa pero Harry impidió que lo hicieran. Mientras que otros empezaron a discutir las órdenes. Ninguno notó la marca en el cielo que aparecía en el poblado cercano hasta cuando un movimiento extraño se apoderó del bosque que rodeaba la parte norte de la mansión.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Ginny estaba asustada al ver que el bosque se sacudía por fuertes golpes.

– No sé, pero no es bueno –gritó Harry, tomando a la chica con fuerza –Nos vamos de aquí. No puedo arriesgar a nadie. Cada quien sabe cuál es su pareja. Luna y Hermione. Neville y … -Harry calló al recordar que su amigo no estaba –William se encargará de Nev y Draco puede viajar solo.

– Hermione, no está –gritó Luna

– ¿Dónde rayos se metió esa chica? Le pedí que no se moviera

Harry buscaba frenéticamente a la chica en el dispositivo de su mano. Un punto en lo que fue la cocina se movía y muy de cerca Lucas avanzaba donde estaba la castaña, mientras que los ruidos del bosque se acercaban peligrosamente.

– Draco cubre la parte de atrás de la casa por ese costado, yo me iré por el otro. Y todos ustedes salgan al punto donde podrán desaparecer y nos reuniremos en Hogwarts tan pronto podamos.

– Hermione

– Yo me encargo de ella. Ustedes se van –Al ver que nadie se movía –Ahora. Márchense ya, es una orden. Ustedes firmaron para seguir aquí. Ahora cumplan. Para sorpresa de todos, Hermione apareció de la mano de un bastante apaleado Ron, que como pudo dio unos pasos fuera de la casa para luego caer desmayado al piso. La alegría era evidente en todos los del grupo, incluso en Draco que con grandes zancadas se perdía en un costado de la casa.

– ¡Váyanse! Luna puede sentir la magia, así sabrán cuándo pueden desaparecer hacia Hogsmade. Es posible que de allí tengan que llevar a Neville a San Mungo. Madame Pomfrey les dirá que hacer.

Con determinación Harry siguió dando instrucciones, hasta que a regañadientes empezaron a movilizarse hacia el pueblo muggle ubicado un par de millas al suroeste de la casa Gaunt. Sus amigos se desplazaban con lentitud debido a las considerables heridas de Neville y Ron. Todos sabían el riesgo al participar en una misión como ésta pero una cosa era conocer los riesgos y otra muy diferente era creer a su mejor amigo perdido. Harry suspiró con fuerza y se dirigió al ala oeste de la casa donde debía permanecer mientras los demás buscaban el punto de desaparición en el pueblo más cercano.

Mientras se iba acercando al lugar, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El alarido de Draco parecía el de una niña asustada, cosa no muy común en el muchacho. Cuando Harry llegó no sabía si reír o socorrer al joven. Un gigante de cinco metros de altura portando una extraña falda a cuadros estaba tratando de atrapar, besar y quién sabe qué más a un despavorido Draco que corría de un lado a otro, evitando ser atrapado por la mujer.

– Detente rubiecito, serás mío tarde o temprano –Vociferó la gigante para luego seguir canturreando una horrenda canción de victoria.

– ¿Por qué rayos no la detienes, Potter? –La indignación de Draco rugía con rabia al ver a su dizque amigo tirado en el piso riéndose.

– Otro de esos humanitos que tango me gustan… Hoy quedaré feliz cuando termine con los dos.

Harry la miró algo asustado al pensar que esa gigante en cualquier momento podría hacer cosas impensables a los dos humanitos, como ella los había llamado. Tenía que idear un plan no sólo para que dejara de perseguir a Draco, sino para mantenerla distraída mientras los dos huían del lugar. Con todas sus fuerzas lanzó un _confundus_ directo a la cara de la gigante, tenía que emplear a fondo su magia, puesto que para todos era sabido que los gigantes tenían un cuero demasiado grueso para permitir que la magia los afectara.

Harry había logrado distraerla, observó la expresión de sorpresa, mezclada con algo de temor en la cara de la gigante. Draco aprovechó para acomodarse la ropa, pues la gigante había logrado despojarlo de varias de sus prendas de vestir.

– ¡Qué esperas! … Hazlo

– ¿Y hacer qué? –Harry pensaba con rapidez –La he confundido pero parece que ya está otra vez tras de ti, ¡Corre! –Harry salió corriendo al extremo opuesto donde se encontraba la gigante sabía que era un movimiento temporal, pero al menos le había dado unos minutos a su amigo.

– Maldita sea, Potter. Esta gigante me va a atrapar.

– Estoy pensando, Draco. Corre mientras hago algo.

Pero no hubo necesidad, de repente la maleza empezó a crecer en forma desmedida por todo el lugar, la gigante se detuvo a observar el incidente. Y un astuto Draco corrió hacia donde se encontraba un sorprendido pelinegro. Al momento unas gruesas lianas verdes que parecían a las cuerdas utilizadas para anclar barcos grandes avanzaron desde varios ángulos hacia la gigante. La mujer parecía reírse al ver esas lianas avanzar hacia ella, aunque le durara poco al verse atrapada poco a poco por el movimiento ondular de las lianas.

– Esto no me detendrá, Humanitos –dijo la gigante –ahora serán míos por más de una noche.

– Eso no me gusta para nada.

Draco retrocedió unos pasos, para luego gritar de dolor y oírse desplomar en el suelo. Harry dejó de observar a la gigante tratando de deshacerse de la masa de lianas que la amarraban una y otra vez con fuerza, y lo que vio lo llenó de terror. Una enorme serpiente había plantado su veneno en su amigo que empezaba a palidecer.

La serpiente era más grande de lo normal y miraba a Harry directo a los ojos; sería la próxima víctima, se lo estaban diciendo sin palabras. Un siseo extraño salió del animal y por un momento miró un punto detrás de donde él se encontraba, buscó desesperadamente algo q le ayudara a enfrentarse al animal, para poder rescatar a su amigo.

– No te muevas, Harry –la voz de la pelirroja, lo paralizó en el lugar. ¡Qué rayos, hacía la chica ahí! Ella debía estar en –Por favor.

La voz de la chica temblaba de emoción y él no sabía si era por miedo a la serpiente o por temor a que él no la escuchara. Harry buscaba frenéticamente algo para defenderse y entonces vio el cinto que cruzaba el pecho de la chica, ella traía la espada con la que habían eliminado algunos horrocruxes. La serpiente no era otra sino Naggini, la serpiente de Lord Voldemort.

Escuchó los pasos de la chica acercándose, observó a la serpiente q ahora sólo le prestaba atención a Ginny, maldición esa chica se pasaba todas sus advertencias como si fueran jugo de calabaza. Odiaba que lo hiciera y la admiraba al mismo tiempo por hacerlo. Esa mujer sería su perdición, lo tenía claro un par de meses atrás. Sintió la mano de la chica tocarle su hombro izquierdo.

En ese instante Nagginni hizo su primer movimiento ofensivo y se lanzó por la pelirroja. La chica voló un par de metros lejos luego de que Harry la hubiera lanzado con fuerza a un costado del lugar. Y con reflejos de un luchador experimentado piso la cabeza de la serpiente usándola como trampolín para saltar y evitar que Ginny golpeara el piso por el hechizo repulsor utilizado en ella.

La serpiente miró para todos lados buscando a los dos muchachos que instantes atrás yacían como sus siguientes víctimas, encontrándolos unos metros lejos de donde ella se encontraba. La chica que había tratado de comunicarse minutos atrás estaba ahora sentada con cara de enojo en su cara y el hombre de ojos verdes lo miraba sin temor. Los magos eran temerarios, el de ojos grises lo sabía por eso estaba tirado en el piso muriéndose por el veneno que le había inyectado en su cuerpo. Si las serpientes pudieran sonreír hubiesen visto a Nagginni haciendo un extraña mueca con su cara, pero la realidad era que ella estaba ahí para proteger lo que su amo le había encomendado. Días atrás estaba a la caza de algunas criaturas que habían decidido traicionar los designios de su amo y ella era la más apta de todos para finalizar esa rebelión. Unos cuantos seres mágicos no podrían contra el mago más fuerte de todos los tiempos, su amo.

– Ahora acércate, serpiente. Podemos medir nuestras habilidades –Ella siseó pero sabía que el de ojos verdes no entendía. Sin embargo la cara de terror de la chica era otra cosa –No te dejaré que lastimes a nadie más.

Nagginni lanzó una ofensa para ver los reflejos del de ojos verdes, pero el chico estaba preparado y con algunos movimientos de la espada que había tomado de la espalda de la chica la hizo retroceder. Cada avance de la serpiente era repelido por el muchacho con bastante destreza. Cuando el animal lanzó su cola contra el de ojos verdes, éste optó por retroceder a un costado dejando desprotegida a la chica. La serpiente entonces decidió terminar con su siguiente víctima, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de la apetecida pierna de la chica sintió un afilado dolor cerca de su cabeza… Todo había terminado para el más fiel seguidor de Lord Voldemort. Harry corrió a abrazar a una histérica Ginny que trataba inútilmente de quitarse la sangre de la serpiente de sus manos y de su cara. El muchacho tuvo que sacudirla para sacarla de su estado.

– Tenemos que sacar a Draco, Ginny –ella dejó de moverse de un lado para otro –Nagginni lo mordió. Ella lo miró asustada –Dame la mano, vamos debemos llevarlo al punto de encuentro

Jamás pensó que en un solo día se encargarían de dos horrocruxes pero ahí estaba la mano de la chica aferrada a la suya. Él se debatía entre llevar a Draco a cuestas o levitarlo hasta donde le alcanzaran sus fuerzas. Sabía que no alcanzaría su magia para levitar al joven hasta el punto de encuentro, el deseo de brindarle un poco de consuelo a la chica ganó la batalla. Con extremo cuidado dispuso la espada en el cinturón de Ginny. La miró con ternura mientras ella le devolvía una mirada mezcla de terror y agradecimiento, él le sonrió y ella trató de responderle sin lograr que su cara reflejara una alegría que distaba mucho de sentir. Él le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente para reconfortarla. Ella se distensionó un poco, Harry aprovechó para contarle que debían salir de allí.

Levitando el cuerpo de Draco enfrente suyo escuchó a la gigante proferir improperios contra los magos y brujas del mundo. El muchacho suspiró con fuerza, un día bastante difícil, demasiado. Pero sabía que una vez llegaran a la enfermería de Hogwarts todo estaría bien.

En el enfrentamiento con Naggini, Harry había perdido el dispositivo de la muñeca, semanas de investigación se perdían, aunque hubiesen dado resultado. Al escuchar la respiración menos agitada de Ginny, estudió a Draco que seguía durmiendo. Por suerte la picadura de Naggini había sido poco profunda y aunque tenía el veneno en su organismo, ellos estaban seguros de que podían solucionarlo.

– ¿Estará bien… Draco? –La voz de ella era triste. Harry afirmó su mano con la de ella y asintió –La escuché a la serpiente… Cuando un par de magos se acercaron a atacarnos –Harry sintió su sangre bajarse al piso

– ¿Los están atacando y no me dijiste nada?

– No –ella lo miró feo por el tono que él había utilizado –Ya los habíamos controlado cuando escuché a la serpiente que parecía deleitarse con el olor de la sangre y se arrastró hacia la casa, buscándolos a ustedes dos

– Entonces desobedeciste mis órdenes y no te fuiste con Hermione y los demás

– Luna… Luna fue atacada por un _cruciatus_

– ¿Qué? –Harry soltó la mano de Ginny y a la vez Draco cayó al piso con un sonoro ruido. Ginny lo miró con odio y fue donde estaba el rubio.

– Deja de hacer eso, Harry. Tu amigo está grave y no nos podemos detener.

– Entonces me puedes hacer el favor y de contarme de una vez toda la historia –Harry trató de no mirarla, levitó a Draco y se lo llevó a cuestas. Estaba empezando a desesperarse con la historia de Ginny y si la tomaba de la mano de nuevo, no estaba seguro de que su reacción fuese la mejor.

– Si te callaras y me dejarás contarte… Eran un par de magos que tomaron a Hermione y William desprevenidos. Un Mago lo arrojó lejos y entonces cada uno envió un hechizo cruciatus a Luna y a mi. Ella gritaba tan fuerte que sentí mi cabeza partirse en dos por la angustia

– ¿Y tu estás bien?

– Sí, el hechizo que me enviaron a mi pegó en Neville, no sé por qué. En ese instante el mago que torturaba a Luna desvió su atención hacia mi e iba a lanzarme otro hechizo. Entonces el siseo de una serpiente enorme retumbó por el lugar y el mago en vez de torturarme con la maldición me ató de pies y manos. Iba a llevarme hacia algún lado cuando Hermione y William aparecieron.

– ¿Y ellos están bien?

– Déjame continuar, Harry.

– Lo siento

– La pelea empezó, pero yo estaba atada y no podía hacer nada. Los hechizos impactaron varios lados e incluso un fuego empezó a producirse en alguna parte. Estamos en invierno y el calor era insoportable

– Por eso tu ropa está llena de ceniza

– Sí, Al final William y Hermione lograron sometieron a los dos magos. William tiene varias heridas en el pecho y las piernas; nada muy grave dijo Hermione. Luna estaba inconsciente y Neville… si cabe decirlo, doblemente inconsciente. La verdad no sé ¡qué hará esa maldición en alguien dormido!

– ¿Y cómo terminaste en la casa?

– Hermione, cuando me desataba le conté lo de Nagginni y ella me dio el cinturón con la espada y me hizo correr tras ustedes. Mientras que ella se encargaba de los heridos.

– Tal vez fue Ronald –Harry trataba de atar cabos.

– ¿No entiendo?

– Ronald, debió haber sido él quien desvió la maldición hacia otro lado. E impactó en el cuerpo de Neville.

– Es posible. Ronald estaba levitando frente a William, cuando los magos nos atacaron. Quizás estaba dormido y alcanzó a sentir el peligro

– Sí, es un mago muy fuerte y extremadamente protector de su querida hermanita –Harry sobó inconscientemente su mandíbula, al acordarse del golpe recibido por su amigo, meses atrás.

– Diría que es un idiota, pero me salvó de una bastante grande.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Esta sangre, no se quita –La chica observó sus manos –Allí atrás había un poco de agua y traté de lavarme las manos, pero no se va.

– No te preocupes, ya se irá. Es sólo la impresión de la serpiente. Y mírate bien, donde echaste ese poquito de agua… la sangre se ha diluido, el color no es tan oscuro… estarás bien.

– Lo sé –Después de un largo silencio añadió –Gracias Harry.

– No tienes por qué darme las gracias. De no ser por ti, Naggini había tenido su banquete de navidad.

– Me asusté… cuando la serpiente iba hacia la casa, yo sentí pánico. Estabas tu y…

– Y Draco –A Harry le hervía la sangre, actuaba como un infante celoso porque le quitan algo que le pertenece –¿Quieres decir que aún sientes algo por Draco?

– No. ¡Ah! Eres un tonto Harry Potter –La chica lanzó un improperio y sintió que la energía a su alrededor al fin era distinta y se podían desaparecer –Anda desaparécete y lleva a Draco a la enfermería y por favor no te atrevas a volver por mi. Envía a alguien más.

– No te voy a dejar aquí sola, a merced de algún otro mago loco.

– Entonces has tu mejor esfuerzo y concéntrate en llevarnos a Draco y a mi, hasta Hogsmade y después olvídate de todo lo demás, porque te aseguro que con cada palabra que dices, yo me olvido un poco de ti.

Harry la miró incrédulo, esta chica pasaba de ser una tierna hada de los campos a una fiera a punto de atacar, en cuestión de segundos. Claro que él era en parte responsable por ese cambio y en todas y cada una de las facetas de esa mujer, él simplemente se sentía fascinado. No quería perder a la chica, quizás con comentarios como ese... Suspiró fuerte y con un sonoro ¡pop! los tres habían desaparecido... Ahora empezaban una nueva etapa de sus vidas con un Lord Voldemort mortal.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Disculpen la demora, el capítulo es bastante largo pero me pareció mejor a cortarlo en dos. Espero que antes de una semana, pueda subir el otro capítulo q es acerca de la furia roja. Gracias por los comentarios a dos lectoras asiduas a la historia. Espero haber hecho bien la cuenta con los horrocrux... Y no haberme equivocado con el patronus de Ron. No encontré el patronus de Neville y le puse la liebre como el de Luna... es q simplemente me parece q en esta historia ellos son el uno para el otro.

Un abrazo fuerte para todas y les aseguro que terminaré la historia, no importa lo que suceda, además faltan pocos capítulos.


	44. C44 La nueva novia

_**Aclaración**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento. Es un Universo Alternativo._

**C44. **La nueva novia

-&HP&-

Harry entró al apartamento volando, su nuevo amor le había prometido la mejor noche de su vida, con la única condición de que estuvieran solos en el apartamento que compartía con sus amigos. Debía alistar todo para la que prometía ser la noche más inolvidable de su vida. Corrió al cuarto y con algunos hechizos dejó todo limpio, velas volaban por todas partes, él quería que el lugar fuese romántico para su chica, buscó la mejor ropa y la dejó lista encima de su cama. Dejó todo listo para darse una buena ducha, primero debía preparar algo de comer, no podía recibirla con las manos vacías. Esa era una de las reglas principales al querer halagar a una chica y especialmente ella; se moría por mostrarle sus dotes culinarias. Pasó varios años aprendiendo con los elfos domésticos de Godric Hollow; años de probar demasiadas porquerías hechas por él mismo, hasta que al fin aprendió a hacer un par de platos con los cuales sabía que podía conquistar a cualquier chica.

Llevaba saliendo pocas semanas con la chica. Después de su última relación le había quedado bien claro que no sabía cómo ser un novio, así que decidió aprender cosas que podrían gustarle a ella, había aprendido a conocer algunos de sus gustos. Suspiró al recordar las despedidas de las últimas noches, ella lo dejaba siempre con deseos de retenerla a su lado, y al pasar los días se le dificultaba separarse de ella. El olor de su cabello y el embriagante sabor de su piel, lo volvían loco. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de perder el control de la situación.

Estaba consciente de que con esa chica todo debía ser despacio, no iba arruinar el estar al lado de esta joven fabulosa; la sensación de estar con ella se estaba volviendo adictiva. No quería pensar lo que pasaría después de esa noche. Ya tenía todo listo, cuando llegara prendería el horno para calentar la cena, la ensalada estaba lista en la nevera, el postre… si su chica no se arrepentía a último momento, esperaba que ella fuera…

Un ruido sordo lo sacó de su ensoñación, al parecer alguien estaba en el apartamento. Les advirtió a sus compañeros de apartamento con claridad que no podían aparecerse ese día por el lugar. Él no hacía esa clase de advertencias y menos por lechuza, todos lo conocían a la perfección para saber cuándo él hablaba en serio y cuándo no. Todos sabían de su rompimiento con Cho y les había advertido que tenía una nueva chica con quien deseaba pasar una noche en pareja. Era temprano para que la chica llegara y creía imposible que alguno de sus amigos pasara así por encima una de sus serias advertencias. Para su desgracia, al ingresar veloz en su departamento dejó su varita en la chaqueta encima de la cama.

– Rayos, y todavía me vanaglorio de estar siempre alerta.

– ¿Dijiste algo, Harry? –esa voz era inconfundible: ¡William! No le había enviado ninguna advertencia al chico. Pero cómo hacerlo, se suponía que ese día estaría estudiando en el centro de Londres y no ahí, en su apartamento.

– ¿Y tu qué haces aquí?

– Vivo aquí –al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo, añadió dubitativamente –hace unos meses…

– No puedes estar aquí. Tienes que irte.

– Pero tengo hambre y huele bien. Yo me quiero quedar.

– No, debes irte. Ve a casa de tu padre, moléstalo. Ayer fue luna llena, debe estar necesitando de su hijo. Ve a cine. Ve a Londres muggle y acuéstate con cuanta chica se te cruce por el camino, Pero vete…

– Tengo sueño, Harry. Me iré a acostar y no sabrás nada de mi.

– No estás en tus cabales, si piensas que vas a quedarte aquí. William Lupin, espero que en menos de cinco segundos, estés fuera de este lugar. Te advierto que no tengo ni un gramo de paciencia para escuchar una de tus excusas, así que ¡A volar!.

– Pero qué genio… Ni porque fueras a… Un momento, ese olor a comida y ese afán de que me vaya.

– Sí, tiene nombre de chica y te largas de aquí, Lupin –Lo miró con impaciencia a los ojos –Y no estoy bromeando esta vez. Vete y no quiero que te acerques de nuevo por aquí.

– Está bien, hermano. Me largo. Espero que la chica valga la pena, para que hayas echado a las patadas a tu primo del alma, porque…

– Claro que vale la pena, esto y más, mucho más. Así que te vas. Y te advierto. Por hoy, no hay chimenea, no hay ventanas, no hay puertas abiertas para nadie ¿entendido? –William asintió asombrado, jamás había visto a su amigo actuar de esa forma tan maniática. La chica de turno debía ser algo especial.

-&HG&-

Unos pisos más abajo Hermione buscó esa noche a Ron y Draco para ver una película ya que Ginny saldría con su novio y Luna haría lo mismo con Neville. Ella prefería ver películas románticas con sus compañeras de apartamento pero había tenido que aceptar una trilogía de películas de zombies en una planta nuclear abandonada. Pero todo eso era para complacer a su adorado novio.

– Hola chicos. –William entró al apartamento con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Y tu qué haces aquí, No deberías estar en casa de tu abuela? –Aunque tenía la boca llena de palomitas de maíz, Ron no dudó en preguntarle al rubio por su aparición en el apartamento de las chicas.

– No mi abuela, viajó a Italia y me mandó a buscar a papá pero tampoco estaba por ninguna parte, ayer fue luna llena, así que decidí ir a buscar a Harry, pero me sacó a empellones del apartamento. La chica con quien tiene cita hoy debe estar muuuuy buena porque casi me hechiza por aparecerme en mi propio hogar.

– ¿Cómo así que Harry está viendo a alguien? –Hermione se acomodó en su silla

– Eso creo, porque el apartamento olía a… -William no pudo finalizar porque dos voces respondieron al unísono.

– Lasaña, ensalada de temporada y Tiramizu –Draco y Ron respondieron al unísono. Arrancando risas de todos los presentes, excepto de una ceñuda Hermione.

– No sabía que Harry estuviese saliendo con alguien –Hermione se acomodó en el sillón

– No tienes por qué saberlo todo, Hermione –Draco le rezongó a la chica –Harry lleva saliendo con alguien… tal vez

– Un mes –finalizó Ron

– ¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada?

– Te repito que no tienes por qué saberlo todo

– Pero él siempre trae a sus citas aquí primero… es, es como un ritual, siempre viene y muestra a la chica de turno.

– Sí para que la hermanita de este. La mire con dagas en sus ojos y se las espante, en un santiamén –agregó Draco, observando a Ron engullir la comida

– Mi hermanita no hace eso.

– Claro que sí lo hace. Y el muy estúpido de Harry como bota la baba por Ginny, no le interesa perder sus citas, con tal de enojarla. Como si fuera a lograrlo alguna vez. La muy… –Draco calló unos instantes mientras buscaba una palabra que no lo hiciera volar por los aires –Lista, sabe que lo trae atontado.

– Tal vez, por eso no la ha traído esta vez –William se acomodó en una silla para ver la película –Si le iban a espantar la cita, mejor era no traerla –todos se quedaron mirándolo como si acabaran de descubrir algo

– Entonces es una chica especial.

– Yo si creo, por la forma en que me despachó, seguro que de esta noche no pasa –William rió por el comentario

– No debió haber pasado de la primera noche –Argumentó Ron –A nosotros nos envió una lechuza prohibiéndonos aparecernos hoy por el apartamento.

– A mi me dijo que mañana sábado tampoco apareciera por allá –Agregó Draco.

– ¿Y dónde me voy a quedar esta noche? –William bufó con disgusto.

– Tendrán que acomodarse en la sala –Hermione se quedó pensativa –Tal vez de verdad le gusta la chica –Hermione volvió a acomodarse en su silla. En ese momento se escuchó alguien tocando la puerta. Ron fue a abrirla y quien apareció fue Michael sin Ginny.

– ¿Y dónde dejaste a la enana, Corner? –Ron no veía del todo con agrado al novio de su hermana, que este hubiese sido un picaflor en la escuela no se le apetecía para nada agradable.

– Estoy aquí para pedirle que me vuelva a aceptar, Ron. ¿Está Ginny en el apartamento?

– Ella salió temprano y dijo que iba a estar contigo.

– Pero si ella y yo terminamos hace un mes y medio.

– ¿Cómo? –Ron se quedó pálido al escuchar la noticia –Hermione, ven. La castaña se acercó a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Michael sin Ginny.

– ¿Y Ginny no viene contigo? Se disgustaron? ¿Le volviste a ofrecer ayudarla con algo o la celaste de nuevo? Michael te he dicho muchas veces que debes darle su espacio, ella es demasiado independiente y detesta que la traten como a una niña. Mira a Ron, después de tanto tiempo, al fin aprendió a callarse y dejarla ser ella misma.

– Hermione… ellos terminaron hace un mes y medio –Ronald seguía quieto pensando en las palabras de Michael –¿Y si no está contigo, entonces con quién ha estado saliendo? Y si está en peligro, yo la vi saliendo la otra vez con alguien que lucía como tu, Michael.

– No he puesto un pie en este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo. –Michael dijo apesadumbrado.

– ¿Y si alguien está usando una poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por Michael? –William se acercó a la puerta con cara de preocupación –Sería tan fácil hacerse a cabellos de un sanador, todos tienen acceso a San Mungo.

– Debe haber una explicación racional para todo esto, no creo que alguien se haga pasar por Corner, sólo para salir con Ginny –todos voltearon a mirar a Draco –si le quisieran hacer daño simplemente la secuestrarían y ya.

– No quiero recordarte los tres sustos que nos llevamos cuando los mortífagos trataron de llevársela. Además del día de Halloween. Quien-tu-sabes está detrás de ella desde ese entonces, por eso es que Harry la cuida tanto –Ron estaba asustado por el sólo pensamiento de perder a su hermana, era hora de llamar a la furia roja en pleno. Todos se habían hecho el firme propósito de cuidar de su hermana, incluso a costas de la integridad física de ellos mismos –vuelvo en un instante –Ron salió con disimulo a llamar a sus hermanos, mientras tanto Michael empezó a pasearse por el apartamento con preocupación.

– ¿Ginny no te había dicho nada de nuestro rompimiento, Hermione? –la castaña negó con la cabeza, tal vez la situación sí era algo grave –pero ella te lo cuenta todo. Siempre me lo dijo, que tu conocías todos sus asuntos. ¿Y no la notaste extraña o algo?

– A decir verdad, sí la noté extraña, el día de san Valentín

– Ese día rompimos.

– Ese día estaba muy deprimida. Llegó a casa y se guardó en su cuartó sin decirme nada, asumí que se había peleado contigo, al día siguiente no alcancé a hablar con ella, para cuando volví en la noche y le pregunté, me dijo que no había sucedido nada y que todo estaba bien, mejor que nunca. Y así ha estado, todos estos días ha estado del mejor humor que le conozco. Y ella ha salido seguido contigo… eso me ha dicho. Incluso me dice que se encuentra contigo para almorzar. En más de una ocasión ha rechazado salir a almorzar conmigo, pero al verla tan feliz… ¿será que de verdad, es un impostor?

– Y yo no he podido comunicarme con ella, todas las lechuzas que envío me las devuelven sin abrirlas, he tratado de buscarla en el ministerio y nunca la puedo ver. Algo siempre pasa, me confundo y no consigo encontrar este edificio. No se cómo pude lograrlo hoy.

– Vamos, muchachos, esto está bastante extraño. Lo mejor será empezar a buscar a Ginny, porque no me gusta para nada lo que ustedes me están contando –William estaba de pie y empezaba a contagiarse de la molestia de los demás, sólo Draco permanecía sentado en el sillón aun viendo la película. En ese instante empezaron unos pelirrojos a ingresar al apartamento de las chicas.

– ¿Dónde está Ginny?

– ¿Desde cuándo no saben de ella?

– ¿Cómo así que terminó con Corner y nadie sabía nada?

– ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra hermanita?, depravado, mujeriego –gritaron los gemelos.

– Yo no sé nada de su hermana desde hace un mes y medio. Ella me botó y me dijo que no quería volverme a ver.

– Pero algo debiste haberle hecho para que ella te botara

– Sí, de seguro volviste a tus andadas del colegio –agregó William.

– Yo no he hecho nada…

– Dejen en paz a Michael, él está tan confundido como nosotros.

– Creemos que alguien se está haciendo pasar por Corner –soltó William a bocajarro. Apenas les explicaron la situación todos salieron en diferentes direcciones buscando a la chica.

Pronto idearon un plan repartiéndose los sitios que la chica frecuentaba. De igual forma mandaron varias lechuzas buscando a la chica y otras buscando a Luna, Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall. En algo más de una hora, el apartamento de la chica era un hervidero de gente preocupada por la desaparición de la pelirroja, todos habían hecho un intento de encontrarla y nadie tenía resultados positivos.

– Lo mejor será que busquemos otro sitio para tener a esta gente que quiere ayudar con la búsqueda, este apartamento es muy chico. –dijo Hermione al ver que la gente allí apostada empezaba a discutir la una con la otra y el hacinamiento no ayudaba para nada en esa situación. Cuando menos se dio cuenta todos se enfilaban hacia el apartamento de sus amigos en el penthouse del edificio.

-&JP&-

– No todos los días se cumplen cincuenta. Seguro Harry estará gustoso de acompañarnos a tomar algunos tragos al bar muggle.

Ya es hora de salir conmigo, llevo tiempo sin salir con él; créeme lunático es sólo que estoy pensando en el estado de ánimo del chico. Después de lo que sucedió con Voldemort en Halloween, estoy preocupado por él, lo veo distraído, pensando en no sé qué cosa. Con todo el asunto de la profecía, la maldición y el enfrentamiento entre los dos, temo que pierda un poco la razón, tu sabes que él siempre ha sido fuerte y aguerrido, pero esta situación puede quebrar a cualquiera, por muy Potter que sea.

– Aún me pregunto si alguna vez dejarás tu modestia… –James lo miró y rió del sarcasmo de su amigo, se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida y comentarios como ese, lo hacían sentir más cercano a él que nunca

– Jamás, no puedo dejar de ser yo mismo.

– Hubiese sido más rápido si veníamos por la red flú, Colacuerno.

– No quería arriesgarme a que Harry, me saliera con cualquier excusa para no salir. En serio que estoy preocupado, no creo que sea una fase. Desde que salió de la sala de enfermería de Hogwarts está distraído. Incluso lo he encontrado encerrado en su oficina del ministerio y se ha negado a abrirme, aduciendo que estaba con exceso de trabajo, pero yo lo escuché hablando solo.

– No me habías contado eso, James.

– Fue esta semana, el lunes a medio día pasé por su oficina para que fuésemos a almorzar, cuando llegué la oficina estaba cerrada y con algunos hechizos antiruido. Cuando logré hacer que me atendiera… le envié un patronus informándole que estaba ahí… ni siquiera se dignó a darme una buena razón para su rechazo. Abrió la puerta, me dijo de forma poco cortés que me fuera a volar y cerró la puerta en mi cara –Remus rió por la cara de indignación que tenía James, pero de todas formas se preocupó por el joven.

– ¿Estaría hablando con alguien? –Lo conocía de toda la vida y ni siquiera después de la muerte de Sirius, le había cerrado la puerta a su padre y menos menospreciar una visita suya.

– No, después de que terminó con Cho, no ha vuelto a salir con nadie. Aunque eso también me parece muy raro, jamás lo había visto tanto tiempo solo.

– Entonces tal vez sea eso, que sigue enamorado de la chica.

– No seas tonto Remus, ambos sabemos que la relación con Cho era pasajera.

– Tal vez él no sufre de la maldición roja –ambos se miraron y rieron del comentario.

– No creo, he visto cómo mira a la hija de Arthur y definitivamente tiene los síntomas de la maldición –Siguieron riéndose del asunto hasta que llegaron al edificio donde vivía el chico. Subieron hasta el último piso por el ascensor, porque aunque habían varios magos viviendo en el lugar, también coexistían con algunos muggles –No se cómo han podido sobrevivir sin magia estos muggles, mira que utilizar una caja para meter a las personas y hacerlas mover por una tubería… -en ese momento se acercaron al apartamento de Harry y escucharon un golpe seco resonando en la puerta del lugar –¿Escuchaste eso Remus?

– Sonó como si un gran peso se descargara con fuerza contra la puerta –los dos se detuvieron para agudizar sus sentidos en busca de otro ruido, pero por el contrario los ruidos cesaron de inmediato, como cuando se ejecuta un hechizo para evitar ruidos –pusieron un antiruido, James. Deben estar haciendo algo.

– Harry deja una llave muggle para esa puerta, ahí en algún lado de la planta que está en la esquina. Espérame y la busco.

– Yo voy a dar la vuelta para ver si veo algo desde el pasillo posterior del apartamento –James lo miró extrañado –Es que desde ahí se ve la habitación de William.

James estaba buscando infructuosamente la llave del apartamento de su hijo. Remus había decidido subir desde el apartamento de abajo que colindaba por un patio trasero, mientras él seguía buscando la llave de ingreso. Fue entonces cuando escuchó a una multitud acercarse al lugar, lo primero que pensó fue que su hijo había preparado una fiesta en su honor pero la cara de preocupación de todos los que se acercaban al lugar, le contagio de inmediato.

– Hola, Señor Potter.

– Hola Hermione ¿qué sucede?

– Señor, Ginny no está por ningún lado y todos estamos buscándola. Como éramos tantos decidimos mover el lugar de búsqueda al apartamento de los chicos. Así de paso le contamos a Harry para que se una a nosotros.

– Pues hemos tratado por todos los motivos de hacer que Harry abra el apartamento pero no lo hemos logrado.

– ¿Y para qué lo están buscando, señor?

– James está cumpliendo años –Remus gritó desde abajo.

– Felicitaciones, señor Potter –Hermione lo abrazó, de inmediato los demás empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Pronto por el pasillo no se podían ni mover, de la cantidad de gente. –tal vez la idea de traer a esta gente hasta aquí no haya sido buena.

– Devolvámoslos al apartamento de las chicas –sugirió Ron.

– De eso nada, ya estamos aquí y por muy cita que tenga Harry tendrá que abrirnos –la molestia de Hermione por la situación iba en aumento

– Michael y William acompañen a Remus que está tratando de comunicarse por el apartamento de abajo con el de Harry. Esperan verlo desde el balcón o no sé qué –dijo James, en la voz de Potter padre se distinguía un poco de molestia.

– ¿Qué tal si le enviamos un patronus diciéndole a Harry de la desaparición de Ginny? Con eso Harry no se negará a abrirnos la puerta. En ese instante una explosión se escuchó en la puerta del apartamento, al instante los gemelos chocaron sus manos por lo logrado

– ¿Pero qué han hecho, par de irresponsables? –les gritó Hermione.

Hicimos lo que todos querían hacer, volamos la puerta para que pudiéramos entrar, además se puede arreglar con magia –De inmediato toda la gente que estaba atorada en el pasillo del edificio ingresó al apartamento que Harry compartía con sus amigos y fueron ubicándose en la espaciosa sala de estar. Todo para ver a Harry salir en unos ajustados bóxer negros con varita en mano. Listo para realizar un hechizo a los intrusos.

– ¿Pero qué rayos? Harry se calló al ver a sus amigos, la familia Weasley y a su padre en el lugar.

Justo en ese instante ingresó Neville con cara de preocupación, acompañado por Luna, Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall. Todo esto era peor que una pesadilla, rogó a Merlín para que ella, al menos en una ocasión le escuchara y no saliera del cuarto como él le imploró. Pero la suerte no los acompañaba ese día y de inmediato escuchó un sonoro silbido de incredulidad. Y el peor de sus temores se hizo realidad, la chica vestía solo su camisa de entrenamiento, traía su cabello desordenado y su rostro encendido… Cualquiera con los cinco sentidos bien puestos podía adivinar qué se encontraban haciendo ellos dos.

Para su asombro no le importó tanto lo que dirían los demás, al contrario le pareció que la chica se veía más hermosa si eso podía caber en la mente de alguien. Su cara tenía un hermoso color sonrosado. Se le antojaba que ese sería su color preferido de ahora en adelante junto al rojo fuego. Pero los ruidos de voces en la sala lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, ya tendrían tiempo para seguir con sus planes, claro, si salía vivo de esta.

– Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿qué haces aquí en el apartamento de Harry? –la voz de Ron resonó por encima de todas las otras voces del lugar. Su mejor amigo se acercaba peligrosamente donde él se encontraba tapando un poco a su "cita" de la noche.

– ¿Y vestida de esa forma? –gritó Charlie siguiendo los pasos de Ron. Harry sintió que la sangre bajaba a sus pies.

– ¿Vestida? Dirás…

– Desvestida –George terminó la frase de su gemelo.

– Ustedes son muy jóvenes para que anden haciendo esas cosas

Ayudó la profesora McGonagall aproximándose desde otro lado a Harry. Ginny al ver al chico siendo flanqueado por sus hermanos y la profesora se adelantó y poniéndose delante afirmó.

– No tengo por qué darles a ustedes explicaciones de cómo me visto –bajando el tono de su voz se dirigió a la anciana bruja –Y Minerva, ya no soy una niña que necesita de cuidados.

– Te lo dije que no te aprovecharas de mi hermanita porque tendrías a la furia roja en pleno para defenderla.

– ¿Qué es la furia roja? –Draco le preguntó entre divertido al padre del pelinegro.

– No lo sé, pero pronto lo sabremos –James observaba de lejos a su hijo, tratar de lidiar con cinco pelirrojos bastante enojados defendiendo el honor de su hermana menor. La joven Weasley lucía bella y atractiva. Su hijo tenía los genes Potter y esto sólo confirmaba lo que él supo apenas vio a su hijo chorreando la baba por la joven años atrás en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore.

– Debiste haberle hecho caso a Ron, Potter –Charlie se plantó más cerca del muchacho.

– Si le tocan aunque sea un cabello a Harry, se las verán conmigo –La chica miró a sus hermanos de forma desafiante.

– Adoro esa chica –dijo James triunfante.

– Lo dice ahora porque está defendiendo a su hijo, esperemos a ver cómo actuará cuando Harry meta la pata, porque lo hará –Draco estaba muy divertido con la situación. Por supuesto todos sabían de la atracción de Harry por la pelirroja. Lo que desconocían era que ella le correspondiera.

– Se van ahora de este apartamento, no han sido invitados

– Yo vivo aquí –le gritó Ron a su hermana.

– No este fin de semana.

– Pensamos lo peor. Que te habían lastimado.

– Pensamos que alguien se hacía pasar por Corner y te estaba tendiendo una trampa –añadió Percy.

– Toma Ginny, lo mejor es que te vistas un poco.

Poppy le había alcanzado una capa para que la chica se la pusiera en la camisa que cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Y a Harry le alcanzó una bata, mientras que el chico se la ponía para tapar su cuerpo. Ginny la tomó y la dejó a un lado y con pena miro a su amiga.

– Lo siento, Poppy, pero no me pondré nada –ahora miró a sus hermanos y con enojo añadió –Esta reunión era privada y ninguno de ustedes estaba invitado, así que por favor –con la mano les señaló la puerta.

– Es oficial, adoro a esa chica. Eso era lo que le hacía falta a mi hijo. Alguien que sepa manejar las situaciones –calló por momentos y añadió con sorna –difíciles –Draco y James rieron.

– Con eso se las piensa antes –Draco y James se miraron y soltaron a reírse. Hermione los miró sin decir nada, ella temía que esos dos se juntaran, aunque muy dentro de ella sabía que era lo mejor para ambos.

– No nos iremos de aquí hasta que …

– … Nos den una explicación clara de lo que está sucediendo –finalizó esta vez George la frase de Fredy.

– Pero es claro lo que sucede. Ginny está siguiendo su corazón, pero de tu parte jovencito –McGonagall señaló con un dedo a Harry –esperaba verte al margen… te lo dije muchas veces. Ella es una chica buena y sensible. En cambio tu eres… un Potter.

– Un momento profesora McGonagall, ¿Qué quiso decir con esas palabras? Porque le recuerdo que hablamos de mi hijo

Cuando James se acercó a McGonagall, una ráfaga de aire frío sacudió la sala, el viento helado provenía del ala derecha del apartamento de los muchachos. Inmediatamente observaron a un divertido Remus que venía sacudiendo su ropa, la cara de alegría fue perdiéndose al observar las caras amargas de los reunidos allí. Y antes de que pudieran decir algo más una serie de lechuzas ingresaron al sitio y se posaron en los pies de Harry y Ginny. En ese instante todos fueron conscientes del ingreso de Remus, William y un enojado Michael Corner.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, vestida así y con él? –Michael le gritó a Ginny.

– No le grites –le gritaron al unísono cinco pelirrojos y un furioso Harry.

– Que no le grite, ¿no ven qué está sucediendo? Todo este tiempo preocupado por ella y mientras tanto ella estaba revolcándose con este…

Después de ese comentario todo cambió, la furia roja le cayó en pleno a Michael Corner, no iban a pasar la oportunidad de hacerle pagar por haberles robado a su hermanita. Los gemelos amarraron al sanador con un extraño lazo de colores brillantes que parecía chicle, inmovilizándolo para impedirle desaparecer. Según los hombres Weasley ella era una chica lista para estar con un hombre a quien se le iba la baba por cuanta mujer pasaba por enfrente y todo el tiempo ignoraron los comentarios, donde afirmaban que el sanador había cambiado mientras cuando empezó a salir con su hermana, sin embargo ellos afirmaban que esas costumbres jamás dejarían al hombre y nunca encontrarían a alguien suficientemente bueno para su pequeña hermanita.

– Eres un descarado Corner, ya sabemos lo que andas escondiendo –Charlie amenazó al sanador con dureza.

– Yo no escondo nada, estoy aquí porque amo a Ginny –se defendió tímidamente Michael

– Claro y por eso es que te vieron en una discoteca muggle en Liverpool, muy pegadito de una joven bruja –dijo Percy en tono pulido en su propio estilo.

– Percy como siempre tan sobrio al decirle a este idiota, mentiroso que se estaba besuqueando con la ex de Harry –todos miraban a Charlie esperando aclaración –La oriental –después de tantas chicas nadie estaba seguro –Cho Chang.

– No pongas esa cara de imbécil, Corner. Fuentes confiables te vieron saliendo con la mujer… iban muy cercanos. Así que no vengas a darte de víctima.

– No podían estar más cerca porque tenían ropa puesta –George informó a la audiencia

– Ni siquiera podemos decirle cornudo, porque mi hermanita te botó –Freddy remató para no dejar dudas de que Michael Corner estaba acabado.

Después de eso los cinco hermanos empezaron a hablar al tiempo. Palabras de grueso calibre se escuchaban saliendo de los gemelos todo el tiempo, mientras que Percy los regañaba por utilizar palabrotas, Ron y Charlie simplemente le gritaban al sanador, de una y otra forma que él era un aprovechado y no querían simplemente verlo cerca de su hermana.

– Ella terminó conmigo hace unos días y ahora está ahí con Potter –trató de esgrimir Michael.

– Ginny no está con Harry. Y si así fuera, es mejor persona que tu, Corner.

– Además sí terminó contigo.

– No tienes por qué hacerle ningún reclamo

– Ustedes son iguales a ella –Y ese fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho el sanador.

– Pues claro que lo somos.

– Somos sus hermanos… La furia roja.

Otro cantar empezaba a formarse a poca distancia donde los pelirrojos se encargaban del ex novio de su hermana menor, para la anciana profesora la chica era alguien muy importante. Y aunque Ginny demostraba ser una chica fuerte y dura por fuera, realmente era una niña asustada carente de cariño. Magnogall al verla mezclada con alguien como Harry Potter simplemente ella no pudo evitar dar su opinión aunque sabía que podía herir a los Potter mientras defendía a la chica. Una vez se acercó a reclamarle al muchacho, aparecieron unos enojados James, Remus y Hermione, claramente iban a defender al chico.

Harry y Ginny se miraban asombrados llevaban saliendo durante casi seis semanas, habían decidido darse una oportunidad de estar juntos y las cosas habían escalado bastante rápido, llevándolos a la situación presente. Algunas cosas salieron como ellos deseaban pero otras no tanto, la familia y los amigos podrían convertirse en un gran obstáculo y planteándose el asunto con más seriedad de la que Ginny hubiera querido, era claro que presentarse cercanos de un momento a otro les acarrearía más problemas de lo que ella quería asumir; por eso había convencido a Harry de mantener su relación apartada de sus amigos y familiares. Harry aún tenía presente la conversación que había sostenido con la chica, días atrás.

– _Ginny mi padre no pondrá ninguna objeción, al contrario siempre me ha hablado de la maldición de las pelirrojas en los hombres Potter._

– _No te salgas por las orillas. Si tu hablas yo también y te aseguro que si tienes a los rojos encima –Harry sonrió por el apodo que la chica le daba a sus hermanos –Bórrate la sonrisa, porque no vas a salir bien parado, ni porque seas el mejor amigo de Ronald _

– _Sí ya viví en carne propia un poco del enojo al estilo Weasley_

– _¿A qué te refieres?_

– _No es algo que me orgullezca pero igual sucedió… Apenas volviste de América y yo salía con Cho, Ron me hizo un reclamo bastante exaltado y yo le respondí de una forma bastante violenta –la chica lo miró con inquietud –No me mires así, Ginny. Entiéndeme llegó hecho una furia a decirme que me alejara de ti, y eso era lo único que quería hacer en ese instante, después empezó a decir cosas como que yo te iba a lastimar y que yo sólo usaba a las mujeres y un sin fin de cosas que me enojaron sobremanera. Entonces lo golpee sólo quería callarlo, hasta cuando me di cuenta de una verdad que estaba ocultando detrás del rencor que tenía por ti. Me gustabas y mucho. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ti, mi desesperación salía a flote. Después empezaste a salir con Corner y fue como si algo que nunca tuve me fuese arrebatado sin darme oportunidad de luchar por ello. Y para empeorar las cosas, siempre hacía y decía las cosas de forma incorrecta cuando estaba junto a ti. Tu de verdad parecías odiarme –ella se sonrió con picardía._

– _Lo hacía, odiaba tu forma de hablar, siempre con la pretenciosa de tu novia, haciendo cualquier comentario para molestarme. Y esa te cuidaba como a un cachorrito._

– _Apenas nos vio la primera vez juntos, ella cambió conmigo, antes era una mujer normal, algo llorona, pero en general, igual a las relaciones que había tenido antes. Después de que te conoció en la reunión de la orden se obsesionó con estar a mi lado. Ni cuando decidiste estar con Corner, cambió. _

– _Suena a desesperación, Harry._

– _De una u otra forma si lo era, Preciosa. La muerte de Sirius fue un golpe duro para mi, y que te vieses involucrada en ese asunto fue algo que me desbordó… sólo que al verte en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore despidiéndote de él, algo cambió. Te veías tan bella, aunque tus ojos estuviesen cargados de tristeza, como la primera vez que te vi en la Madriguera._

– _Yo no tenía cara de tristeza esa vez._

– _Sí la tenías, muchas veces he visto esa mirada triste en ti, aunque últimamente tus ojos lucen brillantes y llenos de vida. Tal vez se deba a la compañía._

– _Muy pretencioso de tu parte, llevarte la gloria por algo así –ella se colgó del cuello de y empezó a acariciarle su cabello azabache, despeinándolo un poco más. _

– _Dime que no es cierto y dejaré de besarte…_

– _De eso nada, señor Potter, mejor bésame para ver si así dejas de decir tonterías._

– _Tus deseos son órdenes, preciosa –Aunque poco se veían debido a sus ocupaciones, besarse se convertía en una de las mejores acciones al estar juntos. En segundos perdieron la noción del sitio donde se encontraban: la sala de recibimiento del apartamento de Harry. Si estuviesen cuerdos, sabrían que ese no era el mejor lugar para dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo. Esta vez fue la chica quien se detuvo al pasarle por su mente una horrible imagen de sus hermanos golpeando a Harry _

– _¿Qué sucede?_

– _No podemos… Harry… es tu sala –entre cada frase el chico la llenaba de besos que la hacían desistir_

– _Ginny… __estamos solos._

– _Harry tu apartamento es un hotel, todos entran y salen cuando quieren. Ron te mataría si viera dónde están tus manos en este instante –como un resorte las manos del joven se separaron del dorso de la chica. _

– _Pero era tu espalda –ella se rió al verlo tan asustado por pensar en lo que le haría el protector de su hermano. A cambio recibió la mirada más encantadora y tierna que le hubiese visto._

– _Te propongo algo y sé que te va a gustar. Yo creo que podríamos pasar este fin de semana juntos –los ojos verdes brillaron –Estamos disponibles y podríamos quedarnos cerca… por ejemplo aquí en tu apartamento... Aunque no creo que la compañía de los muchachos nos sirva._

_Harry no necesitó de más palabras, para leer la intención de la chica. La besó para lanzarla luego por los aires, cuando se disponía a besarla de nuevo, entró Ron y Hermione al apartamento. Por poco la chica cae al suelo debido a la reacción susto de Harry al oír a sus amigos en la puerta. Ella al verle la cara de terror solo pudo echarse a reír, y aunque Ron y Hermione quisieron interrogarla por su extraño comportamiento junto a Harry, no consiguieron si no incrementar su risa. Ella siempre actuaba de forma distante y a la defensiva cuando estaba junto a Harry, por eso decidió huir antes de que sus amigos la hicieran hablar._

Ginny observaba el panorama completo, por un lado estaba la familia de la chica bastante entretenidos gritándose entre ellos e intimidando a Michael Corner con sus gritos y aspavientos. De otro lado James, Remus y Hermione discutían con la profesora McGonagall que incriminaba a Harry. Draco se divertía en una silla, alejados de todos. Cuando Ginny observó a Poppy con una expresión algo triste en su cara, se acercó a ella para hablarle.

– Perdóname, Poppy. A ti menos que a nadie debí haberle ocultado mi relación con Harry. A ti y a Hermione. Pero con Harry todo es distinto… jamás había estado con alguien así.

– Lo estás viendo como un reto en tu vida, mi niña.

– En parte es cierto, pero no es sólo eso… Es la forma en que me mira y en que yo me puedo perder en su mirada. Y cuando eso sucede, no hay nada más, simplemente solo somos él y yo.

– Mi niña –Poppy le besó el tope de la cabeza a la chica y agregó en un susurro –entonces ve por él y sácalo de ahí, porque Minerva es capaz de atarlo y llevarlo al bosque prohibido y soltárselo a los hombres lobo.

Ginny miró agradecida a la mujer y se acercó a Harry con cuidado, susurrándole al oído para marcharse de ahí. Harry la observó la abrazó y con un sonoro POP desaparecieron del lugar.

– Ves lo que hiciste con tus alegatos… ahora se han marchado y sin ropa –le dijo una enfadada McGonagall a James.

– Ambos son mayores de edad, profesora.

– Y ahora por qué me llamas así, si desde hace años me llamas por mi nombre, James

– Desde cuando me está regañando como si estuviese de nuevo en Hogwarts.

– Entiende que sólo estoy preocupada por ella. Harry es un excelente funcionario del ministerio, un líder con letras mayúsculas, James. Pero le puede hacer mucho daño a Ginny. Ella no es la chica fría y calculadora que se ve por fuera.

– Lo sé, Minerva. Conozco las cosas por las que ha pasado la chica, y he tratado de estar pendiente de ella desde que el cabezotas de mi hijo la vio por primera vez en la oficina de Dumbledore.

– ¡Ah! Aquella vez cuando me dijiste que por primera vez lo viste mudo ante una chica.

– Sí, Remus. La vez que Dumbledore me recordó… _ lo de la profecía, pensó para sus adentros James._

– Por esa razón también temo por ellos, James.

– Pero él tiene derecho a ser feliz junto a la mujer que escoja… no es justo estar condenado de esa forma. Diablos, Minerva, apenas tiene veinte, merece algo de felicidad. Y la chica podrá manejarlo, no viste cómo se le enfrentó a sus hermanos. Tanto así que cuando el ex novio ese apareció, prefirieron irse a lastimarlo a él y dejar a mi hijo en paz –La profesora McGonagall se acordó del pobre Michael Corner que para ese entonces seguramente estaría vuelto un muñeco de trapo.

– Señores Weasley por favor dejen al joven Corner en paz –Sintió alivio al ver que todavía el muchacho respiraba.

– Pero profesora… él dice cosas…

– … horribles de nuestra hermana –Fred miraba con asombro a la profesora.

– ¿Y a todas estas donde está Ginny y el traidor de Potter? –los cinco hermanos detuvieron el enfrentamiento y buscaron a su hermana de inmediato.

– Discúlpenos, señor Potter. Pero Harry no… –Ron miró al padre de su mejor amigo –él debió permanecer alejado de ella. Nosotros no queremos verla lastimada.

– Pero esa es una decisión que no nos corresponde –argumentó Remus.

– Debemos dejar que los chicos tomen sus propias decisiones –finalizó James.

– ¿Sabías algo de esto, Hemione? –desde que su amiga y su casi hermano desaparecieron había decidido sentarse cómodamente en el sofá. Miró a su novio y negó con la cabeza.

– Me alegra que Ginny no hubiese explotado como solía hacerlo cada vez que alguien la hacía enojar –soltó finalmente Poppy; había decidido acompañar a la joven de cabellos enmarañados y castaños.

– Eso es verdad, no me hubiera gustado estar en medio de un pantano tan sombrío, de nuevo.

Minerva se acercó a Poppy. Ahora las tres mujeres estaban sentadas en el gran sofá de la sala de recibimiento. La algarabía disminuyó un poco y los grupos fueron distribuyéndose por la sala de estar del penthouse que compartían los chicos en ese barrio muggle.

– ¡Ahora podemos alegrarnos y festejar! –Charlie estaba parado con una sonrisa triunfante y una cerveza de mantequilla en las manos.

– ¿Festejar? ¿Quieres festejar porque mi hermanita se fue con el pervertido de Harry? –Dijo un Percy bastante enfurecido.

– ¡Claro! Yo aposté que esos dos estarían juntos antes de diez meses, desde su retorno de América… y así fue.

– Noooo –gritaron el resto de hermanos Weasley ante la mención de la apuesta, ahora además debían pagar.

– ¿Ustedes han sido tan sin vergüenzas como para apostar que su hermana tendría de novio a Harry antes de diez meses? –Un Alterado Arthur Weasley acababa de entrar al lugar. Toda la furia roja se puso pálida ante la voz de incredulidad de su padre.

– ¿Quién fue el imbécil que llamó a papá? Acordamos no asustarlo porque Ginny estaba desaparecida –Ron empezó a gritar con enojo.

– ¿Ginny está desaparecida? –Arthur Weasley casi se cae de la impresión. Su hijita querida. Hacía tan poco tiempo habían recobrado su relación de padre e hija y ahora… –Sólo me extrañaba que James y Remus demoraran tanto así que vine hasta acá porque sabía que aquí los encontraría –Arthur se sentó como pudo. Madame Pomfrey se acercó, haciendo aparecer una pequeña poción tranquilizante pues ese pobre hombre parecía a punto de desmayarse.

– Se voló con Potter la muy pe… –Michael no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando una muy enfadada McGonagall le envió un hechizo petrificante, dejándolo quieto por algunos instantes. Arthur trataba de hablar, pero definitivamente la voz se le había perdido en algún lugar de Potter y la palabrota que dijo el novio de Ginny… _¿un momento Ginny, tiene novio pero si se fue con Harry?_

– Papá… Ginny está como loca. Nos dejó aquí todos preocupados porque terminó con Corner y estaba saliendo con alguien parecido a él.

– Luego todos pensamos que alguien se hacía pasar por Corner…

– … Y así llevarse a nuestra hermanita.

– Entonces llamamos a los amigos para que la fuésemos a buscar

– Y nos encontramos que estaba pasando una noche feliz…

– … con Harry –el tono irónico se dejó oír en cada frase.

– Y ella no nos dejó encargarnos de él y se fueron… los dos.

– Un pequeño descuido de nuestra parte y ¡kabum! Se desapareció.

– Todo esto es por tu culpa. Charlie. Si no hubieses ido por la cerveza de mantequilla. Yo no hubiese tenido que quitarme el zapato de Corner de la boca y hubiera podido avisarles que se nos volaban.

– Y quién te manda a ti a ponerle el hechizo de la banda de colores a Corner. No es tan eficiente en los adultos y ya lo sabes

– Pero Fred. Ya lo había perfeccionado la semana anterior.

– De todas formas la culpa es de Charlie y su obsesión con la cerveza de mantequilla

– Era un premio… debía celebrar. Yo gané la apuesta –argumentó Charlie.

– No es justo. Ustedes me obligaron a apostar ese día. Todos los aquí presentes saben que jamás apostaría –Percy muy indignado se paraba a chillar.

– No seas gallina, Percy. Tu fuiste quien subió la apuesta para todos. No te vengas a dar ahora de no rompo un huevo.

– La apuesta no arrancaba desde América –dijo Ron manipulando la situación a su favor –empezaba cuando vimos a Ginny aquella vez en la reunión de la orden.

– Tarado fue tan solo unos días después. Y si pretendes hacernos trampa hermanito. Te acordamos que tu apostaste por cuatro meses nada más.

– ¿Ronald Weasley apostaste que tu hermana estaría con Harry en cuatro meses y mientras tanto le armabas cada bronca cuando Harry la molestaba? –Hermione no daba a crédito a lo que oía. Todos los chicos Weasley habían apostado para ver cuándo su hermana se cuadraba con su amigo casi hermano y ella no sabía nada.

– Cuñadita, no te preocupes. Apostamos cada suceso importante en nuestra familia. Como cuando Roniquins iba a estar contigo y Bill ganó aquella vez.

– Esta vez se descuadró por un mes… no siempre podía ganarlas todas.

– Basta. No puedo creerlo. Ustedes no tienen remedio jóvenes Weasley. De verdad que son el colmo de los colmos –McGonagall los miraba con enojo.

– Lo sentimos profesora McGonagall –dijeron los cinco a coro –prometemos no volverlo a hacer –Ante esta declaración tan falsa y bochinchosa, todos los participantes soltaron a reír ante el asunto.

– Ya que todo está bien ¿por qué no celebramos el cumpleaños de James? –Remus estaba sonriendo al pensar que todo estaba calmado. Las caras estaban más distensionadas y poco a poco la algarabía fue ganando.

– Señor Potter, felicitaciones por un año más –Le dijo Madame Pomfrey dándole un abrazo. Los demás hicieron fila para felicitar a James que alegremente fue aceptando de buen agrado los abrazos y las frases de doble sentido que le regalaban los presentes.

– Y que empiece…

– … La fiesta –en ese instante una pequeña explosión sonó en el lugar y los gemelos empezaron a armar la grande.

* * *

><p>En un parpadeo de ojos dejaron las discusiones en la sala del apartamento de Harry y se encontraron unos pisos más abajo, enfrente de la puerta de entrada al cuarto de Ginny. Harry aprisionó la mano con fuerza y suspiró, esperando que ella hiciese el siguiente movimiento.<p>

– No te imaginas ¡Cuántas veces he deseado entrar a tu cuarto!

– ¿Y es por eso que apareciste afuera y no adentro?

– Aja, temía perder alguna de mis partes, si nos hacía aparecer entre el armario o por dentro de la cama, o a través de la alfombra –Ella sólo pudo reír ante la ocurrencia. El cuarto era grande, no tanto comparado con el de él, pero tenía una muy sencilla decoración y un gran balcón repleto de flores y plantas que él jamás había visto en su vida. Justo en ese instante un delicioso aroma a flores le llegó a su nariz –huele delicioso

– Todos creen que las plantas son estáticas, pero como te lo he demostrado en muchas oportunidades ellas son bastante activas si sabes hablar con ellas. A mi me ayudan a cuidar el cuarto de huéspedes inesperados y ese aroma que sientes es la forma en que te dan la bienvenida.

Él la miró a los ojos con infinita dulzura y la besó con suavidad en los labios, había conocido todo tipo de chicas en su vida, quizás algunas fuesen de facciones más refinadas que la pelirroja, pero ninguna podía hacerlo sentir tan bien como ella. Era esa sonrisa y sus ojos chocolate que lo miraban de tal forma que lo traspasaban. Tal vez era la combinación de su piel crema, llena de pequeñas pequitas por aquí y por allá, o quizás era su hermosa cabellera pelirroja, aunque antes prefería las rubias; se imaginaba pequitas distribuidas por su cuerpo, recorriéndolas con sus manos, ayudándolo a encontrar el infinito en ese cuerpo cubierto de la sedosa cabellera rojo fuego… Y había más, mucho más en ese cuerpo perfecto, estaba la ternura, valentía, braveza y dulzura que llevaba por dentro, eso que la hacía inigualable.

Harry nunca fue tímido con las mujeres, siempre sabía qué decirles y cuándo decirles las palabras dulces, románticas o sugestivas para que las chicas hiciesen lo que él deseaba, pero con ella no era lo mismo. Con la pelirroja, cada palabra dicha tenía un significado, cada frase dicha le salía de lo más profundo y ahí se encontraba en la alcoba de su Ginny, observándola mientras ella le mostraba su cuarto, el lugar de donde no quería salir por nada del mundo. Un suave beso no podía representar lo que él deseaba decirle con palabras a esa chica, por eso empezó a inundarla de besos por toda su cara y su cuello; pronto una cosa fue llevando a otra y en pocos momentos estaban los dos recostados sobre la cama, demostrándose con sus besos y caricias el deseo que albergaba sus corazones.

No había prisa. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y lo más importante, se tenían el uno al otro. Cada uno había caminado diferente caminos y justo en ese instante los había llevado a estar juntos, unidos por algo más que sólo una atracción pasajera, de una u otra manera ambos lo sabían.

– Espera, Harry –ella separó un poco del adictivo cuerpo del chico. Él deseaba cumplir los deseos de la chica y no apurar las cosas, debía apartarse de la suave piel de la pelirroja, pero no lo conseguía… besarla era lo mejor.

– No puedo pelirroja, eres deliciosa –la besó por el cuello, en aquel punto donde ella parecía desfallecer cada vez que él la besaba. El efecto fue inmediato y un pequeño suspiro salió de la boca de la chica. Cuando escuchó ese sonido que le encantaba, se separó de ella con una sonrisa en su boca –pídeme lo que desees, haré todo para complacerte –Ella lo miró embobada, esa sonrisa le derretía un poco el corazón.

– Quiero esperar un poco y hacerlo todo más lento –después de meditar las palabras que parecía no querer decir, salieron al fin.

– Todo será tan lento como quieras, pelirroja –y empezó a llenarle de besos el hermoso hombro que estaba descubierto –iremos tan despacio como desees, sólo dime y me detendré –mientras le decía cada frase, los besos se desperdigaban por su cuello y el nacimiento de su escote.

– No entiendes –con sus manos trató de detenerle el avance –creo que debemos esperar y…

Él se despegó con rapidez de ella y la miró con extrañeza, llevaban saliendo a escondidas durante un mes, sin contar las dos semanas que le hizo rogarle como idiota. Esa noche habían decidido dar el siguiente paso en su relación pero por alguna razón habían sido descubiertos por todas las personas importantes para ambos. Si era realmente sincero con él mismo, llevaba añorando estar con ella, desde que la besó en Francia, por eso esperar se le antojó algo doloroso.

– Aclárame a qué te refieres –ella no pudo reprimir una risa fuerte al verle la cara de contrariedad al chico, meses antes hubiera disfrutado el ser artífice de esa expresión de incredulidad en la cara del chico, pero ahora todo era diferente.

– Harry, si seguimos así, no nos vamos a detener, posiblemente no aparezcamos ni mañana por casa –él relajó un poco los hombros al darle crédito a la chica –así que creo lo mejor es esperar otra oportunidad y escoger un sitio donde no seamos… interrumpidos –él la besó con cariño y se hizo a un lado de la chica y la atrajo a su cuerpo, tratando de relajar su respiración y así calmar la imperiosa necesidad por su hermosa pelirroja.

– ¿Y qué propones, preciosa?

– Es cierto que llevamos saliendo durante un mes y nos hemos visto, prácticamente todos los días y nos conocemos mejor que antes… pero no es suficiente… debemos conocernos mejor –Harry tensó el cuerpo, haciendo que Ginny sintiese su malestar –Es… es… que… me he precipitado tanto, durante toda mi vida y no quiero arrepentirme de nada, quiero hacer las cosas bien y después –en un dos por tres ambos se encontraban tratando de explicar algo bastante complicado.

– ¿Te estás arrepintiendo, es eso lo que me quieres decir? –ella lo miró directo a los ojos perdiéndose un poco en las esmeraldas que la observaban con algo de cansancio y temor, le sonrió y negó –Entonces dime claramente que quieres porque de verdad no me estoy sintiendo cómodo con esto que estás diciendo, yo sé que, no es tu primera vez y que… –de inmediato se detuvo al ver la expresión en la cara de la chica

– Entonces como no es mi primera vez, piensas debo decir: sí, a todo… –salió del cuarto rumbo a cualquier lugar menos ahí, empezaba a molestarse con la insinuación.

– Pero no me estás diciendo que sí, me estás dando calabazas después de haberme prometido estar conmigo este fin de semana

– Si hubieses tenido protegido tu apartamento otro sería el cantar…

– Perfecto, ¡Ahora todo es mi culpa! ¿Y de qué más me vas a culpar ahora, de que tus hermanos sean unos celosos y me quieran estallar en pedazos? –ella lo miró con enojo pero no le dijo nada, desde que había retornado de América llevaba meses tratando de acercarse a sus hermanos y aunque encontraba fastidioso que la sobreprotegieran de esa manera, tampoco le gustaba oírselo decir a Harry, siguió caminando seguida por un muy enojado Harry –¿O de la actitud de la profesora McGonagall para contigo?.

– No te estoy echando la culpa de nada –sin notarlo siquiera habían dejado la habitación de la chica y se encontraban parados a la entrada del apartamento de Harry… En medio de una fiesta. Harry no era alguien que apreciara un rechazo y sin saberlo los había aparecido en medio de caras bastante sorprendidas.

– Entonces explícame ¿Por qué rayos estoy aquí gritando si lo que quiero es estar contigo?.

– Harry, es que han pasado demasiadas cosas hoy y … quisiera detenerme un poco –el enojo volvió hacer gala de aparición en la cara del chico

– ¿Aclárame algo, Ginny, acaso es por el estúpido de tu ex novio? –la incomodidad que sentía la chica se trasformó de repente en enojo ante la pregunta.

– Creí haber dejado claro el tema.

– No, ¡Sabes que no lo hemos hecho! Un día me dijiste que habías terminado con él y eso fue todo. Así que ¡No! Y quiero que lo hablemos ahora.

– Ves, ves, ¿Cómo tenía razón? Y pretendías que me acostara contigo, pero sigues rumiando lo que tuve con Michael –de repente la ausencia de ruido les llamó la atención. Ginny había jurado escuchar música en el apartamento de Harry, ¡_un momento a qué horas llegamos aquí_¡. Dejo de ver al pelinegro y observó su alrededor. La furia roja se acercaba peligrosamente a Harry, mientras que un lastimado Michael Corner trataba de decir algo que no entendió. Harry instintivamente se ubicó detrás de la pelirroja –Ustedes ¿qué hacen aquí? –la expresión de sus hermanos la previno, algo tramaban.

– No me digas que este…

– … aprovechado está tratando de sobrepasarse contigo –Fred y George asechaban a Harry con rudeza

– Mi hermanita tiene quién cuide su honor –gritó un Charlie bastante descompuesto

– Y no creerás que porque te nos hayas escapado hace un rato hemos olvidado lo que hiciste, Potter –ahora era Ron quien se acercaba y con varita en mano. Los demás asistentes a la fiesta se detuvieron al ver la discusión. Varios querían intervenir, pero mejor era darles tiempo para resolver el asunto de una vez por todas.

– ¿Ronald Weasley, de dónde sacaste esa varita? –él se puso pálido por unos instantes antes de responderle a una enojada Hermione que se encontraba reclamándole airadamente –Todos habíamos acordado en entregar las varitas y llevar la fiesta en paz.

– Lo siento, Hermione, pero esto no tiene discusión, este miserable aprovechado está pensando que vamos a perdonarle haber engañado a nuestra pequeña Ginny.

– Ella no es ninguna pequeña, Ron –dijo igual de acalorada Hermione.

– Lo es para nosotros, cuñadita –replicó Percy.

– Todos estamos aquí para cuidar

– … la dulzura …

– … la ingenuidad …

– … la felicidad ...

– … la castidad de nuestra hermana –en ese instante Michael Corner se movió tratando de hablar, pero un hechizo aturdidor lo dejó quieto

– Tu te callas, imbécil

– No debiste aturdirlo de esa forma, Harry –dijo Ginny tratando de acercarse a un lastimado Michael.

– No lo defiendas –gritaron a coro los hermanos Weasley

– Él no ha hecho nada –pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron en el intento de ir hasta donde un maltrecho Michael, trataba de levantarse

– Me importa un c…

– No seas grosero Harry –Hermione intervino

– No estoy para sermones de ninguna naturaleza, Hermione, así que hazme el favor y te callas

– Tu no mandas a callar a mi novia

– Entonces deja de meterte en los asuntos de mi novia y míos, Ron.

– Y desde cuándo acá nuestra hermana y tu son novios –preguntó Charlie

– ¿Y a ustedes qué les importa?

– Porque es nuestra hermana

– Pero es mi novia

– ¿De verdad somos novios, Harry? –todo el enfado que tenía en ese instante se evaporó cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Ginny preguntarle algo tan obvio para él. La miró con dulzura y afirmó con la cabeza

– ¿Es eso lo que te estaba molestando allá abajo?

Ella lo miró y no supo que decirle, en tan solo un mes conocía a Harry, pero frases como esa que el chico dejaba salir enfrente de todo mundo la dejaban desubicada. Ella simplemente no entendía, cómo alguien tan parco en su actuar podía mostrar sus sentimientos delante de todos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, si a ella se le dificultaba tanto aceptar siquiera que sentía algo más que atracción por él. Con un abrazo se unió al chico que tanto quería y a quien deseaba conocer sobre toda las cosas del mundo y su decisión de detenerse ahora era más fuerte que antes, porque ante todo se debían conocer antes de dar otro paso. Entonces lo besó con infinita ternura, tratando de trasmitirle todas sus esperanzas y sus inquietudes en ese beso.

– Despégate de ella de una vez por todas –Ron los separó de un empujón seco.

– Suéltanos, Ronald –le gritó Ginny con impaciencia a su hermano, pero unos brazos la detuvieron, volteó a mirar y tenía al par de gemelos uno a cada lado, en ese instante Harry en vez de enojarse por la actitud de la furia roja como rezaba en las camisetas que portaban los hermanos Weasley, empezó a reírse con soltura.

– No puedes hacer ese tipo de demostraciones…

– … enfrente de nosotros y esperar que nos quedemos quietos, hermanita.

– Este infeliz no puede engañarte como ha hecho con cuanta muggle se ha parado en su camino

– Y no te puedes ir dándole a este todo lo que te pida

– Cállate, Percy. Que Ginny no es ninguna de esas chicas fáciles que se acuesta con mi amigo –les gritó Hermione, parada al lado de su novio.

– Tu cállate, cuñadita que no estamos hablando contigo, al fin y al cabo, tu y mi hermanito han estado por ahí haciendo de las suyas, desde hace rato …

– ¡Suficiente! No tienes derecho a decir nada de ella –gritó Harry, quería mucho a su amiga para oír hablar de ella en malos términos.

– Lo que yo haga con Hermione es nuestro asunto, perfecto prefecto, así que no te metas –un muy enojado y colorado Ron miraba a Percy con ojos de rencor.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, no debemos hablar de ellos, al fin y al cabo son adultos y sabrán que hacen –intervino Charlie y los gemelos asintieron.

– Ustedes son unos hipócritas, ahora Ron puede hacer hasta para vender con Hermione y yo no puedo estar con Harry –Ginny tenía sus brazos en forma de jarra, en su cadera y trataba de mirar a todos sus hermanos.

– ¡Hey! –Hermione protestó

– Lo siento, amiga. Pero sabes que no es justo lo que estos trogloditas están haciendo –ella afirmó con una sonrisa que estaba de acuerdo con su amiga -¿y bien, entonces es aceptable que mi hermano esté con su novia, pero yo no puedo estar con Harry? Y más les vale contestarme con algo que no implique mi honra porque sabrán qué es estar al lado de una Weasley realmente enojada –miró a cada uno de sus hermanos, retándolos con la mirada.

– Yo de ustedes soltaba a su hermana en vez de hacerla enojar –todos los hermanos miraron con rudeza a Harry, pero no dijeron nada, eso sí se ganó la mirada dulce de Ginny, haciendo que su estómago diera mil volteretas en un suspiro.

– Estoy esperando la razón por la cual no puedo estar con Harry.

– Porque él te va a engañar, apenas se te acabe el encanto y se le cruce una mujer por el frente, él te va a poner los cuernos, así como se los puso a Cho, todo el tiempo –Un Michael un poco más recuperado, gritó desde el otro lado de la sala. Se demoró más cerrando la boca y tratando de sonreír que ser golpeado por tres hechizos de aturdimiento que lo enviaron contra una pared. Hermione y Harry sostenían en su mano una varita.

– ¿Y tu por qué hechizaste a Michael de esa forma? –Ginny observó las varitas de Hermione y Harry todavía levantas, pero no pudo hacerle la pregunta a su Ron.

– Nadie habla de esa forma de mi mejor amigo –se sonrió un poco y añadió –sólo yo tengo ese derecho –La sonrisa franca de Harry y de los gemelos logró bajar los ánimos, logrando contagiar a los presentes. Al cabo de unos instantes de risas y frases de camaradería se escuchó una voz masculina al fondo del salón.

– ¿Será que al fin van a dejar de discutir y podemos seguir celebrando mi cumpleaños?

Un muy divertido James Potter estaba recostado en el marco de una puerta, sosteniendo un vaso de whisky de fuego en sus manos. Todos se habían olvidado que estaban en una fiesta. La furia roja dejó a Harry a un lado al ver el alboroto que estaban armando, no querían dañar la fiesta, después de todo, no todos los días se podían hacer fiestas como esa. Al verse liberado de la furia Roja, Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny y se acercó a su padre con alegría.

– Siento haber olvidado tu cumpleaños, papá

– Entiendo que tenías asuntos importantes por resolver, hijo –James le regaló una mirada alegre a la pelirroja que por alguna razón se sentía ruborizada porque el padre de Harry hubiese sido testigo de toda la locura de sus hermanos.

– No era cualquier asunto… –la miró con dulzura y le sonrió a su padre

– ¿Y por cuánto tiempo más me lo iban a ocultar?

– Lo siento, señor Potter. Es sólo que con esa bola de inmaduros que me gasto por hermanos… –luego de la protesta unánime de todos, Ginny se rió por los improperios que alcanzó escuchar y prosiguió –comprenderá que queríamos un tiempo para nosotros solos primero, para conocernos mejor.

– Espero que se hayan podido conocer bastante –Agregó con risa. Los dos se miraron por unos instantes y Harry asintió… Esta pequeña "charla" con los hermanos de Ginny lo hacía entender las palabras de ella.

– ¿Y a mi también me iban a tener sin noticias? –Ginny se sonrió al escuchar la voz de su padre muy cerca.

– ¿Esos tontos de mis hermanos te asustaron? –Arthur asintió –Yo no estuve jamás perdida. Es sólo que Harry y yo deseábamos pasar un tiempo… a solas. Y esos se montaron una película en la cabeza –Ella se encontraba en los brazos de su papá, cada vez se le hacía más fácil dejarse llevar por los agradables abrazos que su padre le prodigaba. Levantó la cara y con la sonrisa más dulce, agregó –No fue mi intención asustarte, papito.

– Lo sé. Mi vida. Lo sé. Te dije que lo mejor era buscar un lugar apartado y no me hiciste caso.

– ¿Qué? Tu lo sabías y no nos dijiste. Nos mantuviste a todos a ciegas sin saber nada de lo que se traían estos dos?

– Hubiera cobrado antes mi apuesta –Dijo Charlie apesadumbrado.

– Sólo piensas en tu bendita apuesta –dijo un malhumorado Ron

– Tranquilo hermanito, cuando la tengas que pagar… Te pondrás peor –después de eso los cinco Weasley se pusieron a discutir de nuevo.

– Lo siento pequeña, debo ir a separar a esos chicos. Sino todo puede volverse feo –le dio un beso a su hija y se acercó a Harry y muy bajito hablo con él. Harry sonrió y agregó algo que la chica no pudo oír.

De ahí en adelante el drama de la pareja pasó a un segundo lugar, al igual que la manía sobreprotectora de los Weasley y el cumpleaños de James y la diversión se tomaron la noche. Harry se acercó a su novia y la abrazó con cariño.

– Me hiciste trampa, le contaste a tu padre y no me dejaste contarle al mío.

– Lo siento –la chica lo miró apenada –pero él nos descubrió hace unos días y tuve que decirle la verdad.

– ¿Y cuál verdad es esa? –La miró y la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo.

– Le dije que estábamos dándonos una oportunidad y que quería intentar algo contigo. Me regañó. Me aconsejó y me dio "la charla"… ¡Uff! fue horrible –ambos rieron

– Vamos a esperar –le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ella lo miró sin entender del todo –No hay prisa, ahora entiendo –Miró a su padre que reía animadamente de algún chiste de William –Debemos conocernos mejor –Le dio otro beso, de ahí en adelante no hubo necesidad de hablar más porque simplemente no era necesario.

James observó cómo su hijo y su ahora novia, empezaban a bailar al son de la música de salón. Al fin su hijo empezaba a sentar cabeza, él sabía que la antigua novia de Harry no era el tipo de chica que le convenía a su inquieto hijo. Y ahora enfrente tenía a la pelirroja que podía lograr que toda una familia de enojados Weasley no lo trituraran por enamorarse de su pequeña hermana, de ahora en adelante ella lo ayudaría a ser el hombre feliz que merecía ser su Harry. Los miró a los dos y gritó con alegría –¡y que siga la fiesta!

Todos se miraron y sonrieron, los hermanos Weasley dejaron de buscarle pelea a Harry, pues una enojada hermana menor con su cuñada los miraban para atacarlos a la primera equivocación. A uno de los gemelos le había crecido dos pequeños arbustos a cada lado de la cabeza, logrando la carcajada de todos, eso hizo desistir a todos en el intento de entrometerse con un feliz Harry Potter.

– Y dime Poppy, no vas a ayudar al joven Corner, parece estar mal –Aun cuando su cuerpo no parecía tener contusiones, ni nada por el estilo, si mostraba moretones en la cara y los brazos. La sangre que corría por su boca dejaba bien claro, dónde había recibido la mayoría de los golpes. McGonagall parecía desentendida por la salud del sanador Corner y tomaba un ponche de colores bastante sospechoso que los gemelos Weasley le habían dado.

– Hoy no estoy como enfermera en este lugar, Minerva. Las dos sabemos que se lo merece por boquiflojo –La risa se hizo más intensa y las dos brindaron al fin con tranquilidad. Amaban a la pequeña Ginny Weasley desde tiempo atrás y que no se hubiese precipitado en estar con su ahora novio, hablaba muy bien del carácter de la impetuosa chica. Definitivamente las cosas ahora iban mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

No fue antes de una semana pero no las hice esperar tanto. Un capítulo bastante largo, algunas partes las escribí mucho tiempo atrás espero no haberme descachado mucho en las fechas… Como muchas querían la parejita al fin está junta. Gracias a fatty por su apoyo le agradezco. A quienes dejaron mensajes, gracias. El próximo capítulo no está totalmente bien, así que no creo que sea antes de dos semanas… Dejen sus apreciaciones por favor.


End file.
